


Dejado en un pesebre

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 173,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: En nochebuena, un niño no deseado es dejado en un pesebre y encontrado por un joven Maestro de Pociones, cambiando sus vidas para siempre. Severus cría a Harry.





	1. ¿De quién es este niño?

**Author's Note:**

> TRADUCCIÓN de Away in a manger de Snapegirlkmf

Capitulo 1  
Diciembre 24, 1981  
Londres:  
Un hombre corpulento envuelto en un pesado abrigo y usando pesadas botas y guantes de cuero marchaba por el pavimento hacia el gran nacimiento que estaba enfrente de la Catedral de San Pablo. La iglesia estaba cerrada por la noche, eran casi las dos de la mañana y el servicio de medianoche hace rato había terminado. Todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo o preparando los últimos detalles en los árboles Navideños o chimeneas para la visita de Santa Claus.  
Todos, claro, excepto por el hombre gordo y la delgada mujer con cara de caballo que caminaba a su lado llevando una cesta de picnic. Ella también estaba protegida contra el viento que azotaba y el extremo frío con un gran abrigo con piel en el cuello y las mangas, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda azul tejida.  
Si alguien los hubiera visto a parte del gato callejero o la tiritona rata, habrían pensado que la pareja se dirigía a la catedral para entregar una canasta para una familia necesitada en Navidad. Ellos lucían como gente de bien y la canasta parecía pesarle a la mujer por la forma en que la cargaba.  
El hombre miro furtivamente cuando alcanzaron su objetivo, el nacimiento de tamaño real de María, José, y el bebé Jesús, los tres Reyes Magos, los pastores y los animales rodeando el pesebre. Todas las piezas habían sido cuidadosamente talladas a mano y pintadas y lucían bastante reales, desde la sonrisa en el rostro de María hasta el brillo en los ojos del bebé. San Pablo había estado usando este nacimiento hace mas de setenta años, había sido echo por un maestro tallador de madera que había muerto hace mucho tiempo.  
La mujer se detuvo y dejo la canasta en el piso, miro al hombre y dijo en voz baja, "¿Estas seguro que podemos hacer esto? ¿Y si alguno de ellos se entera?"  
El hombre soltó un bufido burlón. "¿Como? Ellos solo lo dejaron en nuestra puerta con una nota. Estoy cansado de preocuparme por otra boca que alimentar, el no es familia mía, ¿Por qué tengo que aceptar esta carga?"  
La expresión preocupaba de la mujer aumento. "Es el hijo de mi hermana. . ."  
"¿Y? tú nunca quisiste tener contacto con ella después que termino esa loca escuela y se caso con uno de esos locos. ¿Tú quieres que nuestro hijo crezca con un fenómeno? ¿Con una criatura anormal? ¿Eso quieres?"  
"No, por supuesto que no."  
"Escucha, ellos no pueden obligarnos a aceptarlo. Si lo quieren tanto, entonces alguno de ellos debió quedarse con él. ¡Que uno de su propia clase se encargue!" él miro a la canasta de picnic con completa repulsión y la pateo. Un leve quejido salio de adentro. "Vamos, hagamos esto antes de que alguien venga, aunque hace un maldito frío que habría que estar loco para salir en una noche como esta."  
La mujer tirito, pero si era por frío o miedo a ser descubierta no se supo. "¿Quizás debimos considerar un orfanato?"  
"Demasiado problema. Este es un buen lugar como cualquiera para que alguien lo encuentre." Él se acerco al pesebre, que estaba lleno de olorosa alfalfa, tomo al bebé Jesús de madera y lo dejo a un lado en el piso. Luego le hizo un gesto a la mujer, que se agacho y abrió la canasta, sacando un bulto grande envuelto en una arrugada manta azul. El bulto gimió y estornudo.  
Ella se apresuro donde el hombre que la esperaba impaciente, y acostó al envuelto niño de diecisiete meses, que se veía mas pequeño, ya que apenas tenia suficiente para comer, en el pesebre. "¡Listo! ¡Que el Señor se encargue de ti ahora, patético desecho!"  
Entonces ella y su marido miraron una vez más alrededor y dejaron atrás el nacimiento volviendo al pavimento, ansiosos por alejarse de la escena de su nefasta acción. Jamás miraron atrás.  
En el pesebre, el frío repentino despertó al bebé, ya que la manta no era lo suficiente gruesa para protegerlo el viento, y comenzó a llorar, un lastimero gemido que hacia eco en el amargo aire de esa Nochebuena.  
Incluso después, él siempre se preguntaría que lo llevo a aparecerse desde el Callejón Diagon a este particular lugar, a una cuadra o dos de San Pablo, en vez del lugar mas común cerca del puente de Londres. Estaba oscuro y frío y Severus Snape, recientemente certificado Maestro de Pociones, estaba agotado de preparar tantas pociones para su empleador, el tacaño boticario Amos Smithers. Smithers le había dado una lista de tres pies de largo e insistió que todas fueran preparadas antes de que Snape regresara a su hogar al sucio apartamento que arrendaba en Whitechapel.  
Él finalmente había terminado la ultima y ahora podía irse a su hogar y buscar su cama, fría y solitaria, como había sido desde que se había mudado a Londres hace meses, lejos del valle de Godric, lejos del conocimiento de que la mujer que amaba y había perdido estaba muerta, asesinada por un loco. No, era más que eso, Severus pensó sonriendo amargamente. Algo sobre una profecía que su hijo tenia que cumplir, que provocaría la caída del mago oscuro que se hacia llamar Voldemort, y ella y su familia habían sido traicionados por su Guardián Secreto, pero después de enterarse de su muerte, Snape no se había molestado en seguir leyendo.  
El vagamente recordaba que el niño, Harry lo había nombrado ella, de alguna manera había sobrevivido, y había sido llevado para vivir con familiares en alguna parte. Pero todo lo que él sabia es que ella se había ido y su partida lo había dejado con un agujero en el corazón que jamás podría arreglar. Por que él la había amado, pese a su rechazo, él era el tonto. Su amor había sido un anhelo sin esperanza, para jamás ser cumplido, aun así el no podía dejarlo ir. Lo que el amaba, amaba para siempre.  
Él trago con fuerza y alejo las traicioneras lágrimas que trataron de sobrepasarlo. ¡Snape, eres un tonto! Ella te dejo por Potter y todavía te aferras a ella. Ella jamás habría vuelto contigo. ¿Volver contigo para morirse de hambre y congelarse en un apartamento de una habitación como una mendiga cuando tenía a Potter y todo su oro y su gran mansión para vivir? Se burlo de si mimo. Pero yo la ame primero. Susurro su corazón. Él pudo haberla ganado, pero fue mía primero. Y aun la amo.  
Él continúo caminando, saliendo del portal del Callejón Diagon hacia un callejón al lado de la catedral. Su tunica y capa negra, un requerimiento para aquellos que trabajan con pociones diariamente y arriesgan quemaduras y derrames de pociones en todas sus ropas, estaba envuelta en su delgada figura, y su cabello voló a sus ojos con el fuerte viento.  
Esta malditamente frío aquí afuera esta noche, pensó mientras apuraba el paso, sus botas resonando en el pavimento. Él considero lanzar un breve Hechizo Calentador, pero estaba cansando y no quería agotar su energía mágica. Él pronto estaría calido, su apartamento estaba a diez cuadras de aquí.  
Él miro al cielo y vio una estrella brillando con fuerza en el congelado aire. Por un instante perdió su aire cínico y cansado, y se vio como lo que era—un joven de veintiún años, que apenas se mantenía a flote. A lo lejos escucho sonar la campana de un reloj y se sobo los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. Es Navidad. Y estoy solo. Otra vez. Oh, Lily, te extraño tanto. Deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si solo tú hubieras sobrevivido. Entonces quizás. . .  
Molesto, siguió caminando. Era mejor no seguir por ese camino. Era inútil desear cosas que no fueron. O cosas que jamás serán. Esta era su vida, la vida que escogió al dejar la escuela. Convertirse en Maestro de Pociones y un día tener su propio negocio, ese era un sueño que podría cumplir, uno que no estaba tan lejos de su alcance, si trabajaba duro y ahorraba mucho. A diferencia de esos otros, donde soñaba que Lily dejaba a Potter y venia a encontrarlo, disculpándose por haber sido tan cruel, por escuchar a sus amigos en ves de a su corazón.  
"Los Gryffindor no salen con Slytherin. Yo pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar, pero estaba equivocada. Tu flirteas con la oscuridad, Severus, como todos en tu Casa, y no puedo seguirte por ese camino."  
"¡Lily, no! ¡No soy uno de ellos! Te lo juro." Le rogo él, él que nunca había rogado por nada. "Por favor escucha."  
"Tu me dijiste que Lucius Malfoy te invito a su 'grupo especial', ¡Y tu sabes lo que son ellos, Severus! ¡Son Mortífagos!"  
"¡Nunca dije que acepte!" chillo, frenético. "Le dije que lo pensaría."  
"¡Debiste mandarlo al infierno!"  
Su rostro se contorsiono por la angustia. "¿Y que me hechizara hasta el cansancio? ¿Él y todos los demás? ¿Que se supone debía hacer?"  
"No lo se. Alejarte."  
"Eso hice."  
"No lo suficientemente rápido. Lo siento, Sev. Pero será mejor que no nos veamos más. Adiós." Ella se giro para irse.  
Él estiro una mano, pero solo había tocado aire. "¡No!" dijo, algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos dentro de el. "No te vayas, Lily! ¡No!" El quiso gritarle esas palabras a ella mientras se alejaba, pero su voz se había vuelto un susurro rasposo y ella no lo oyó.  
"¡No te vayas!"  
Pero ella se había ido. . .derecho a los brazos del arrogante idiota, su enemigo personal, James Potter.  
Ella nunca supo que sus palabras habían sellado su destino.  
Él le había dado la espalada a todo ese día. Él había rechazado la oferta de Lucius, diciéndole que él no era merecedor de ella, y se había dedicado a vivir por solo una cosa—su Maestría en Pociones. Había terminado su aprendizaje en solo tres años, volviéndose el más joven en ganar su Maestría en Gran Bretaña o Europa. Todo su intelecto y mente brillante, toda su magia, había sido dada a su elegida profesión, su primer y único amor. Durante su estadía en la Academia de Hacedores de Pociones en Oxford, había una broma que se repetía entre los aprendices de que él había nacido en un caldero y tenia pociones corriendo por sus venas en vez de sangre, porque el nunca tomaba vacaciones, nunca se reunía con ellos para ir a un bar después de las clases, nunca tenia amigos, él vivía y respiraba su arte.  
Él no se molesto en explicar que había una razón para hacerlo—y la razón era que las pociones eran algo que él comprendía, algo que no lo traicionaría, algo que calmaría su solitario corazón y le daba algo en que enfocarse.  
Pero ahora había terminado con todo eso y no tenia que darle explicaciones a nadie.  
Él miro nuevamente la estrella, ¿acaso se había puesto mas brillante desde que la había mirado recién?  
Sus pasos lo llevaron al lado del nacimiento que estaba en el pasto frente de la catedral, y se detuvo un momento para envolverse aun mas con la tunica. El viento frío gruñía a su alrededor, lanzándole el pelo a los ojos. Él levanto una mano enguantada para quitárselo del rostro.  
Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.  
El viento disminuyo a una leve ráfaga que levanto polvo en el pavimento y lo elevo en el aire—pero aun así se sentía el indiscutible llanto de un bebé.  
Severus se pregunto que mocoso estaría despierto a esta hora tan cerca de la mañana de navidad y se compadeció de los padres, que eran forzados a escuchar un sonido tan molesto.  
Él se sobo las manos, las tenía entumecidas por el frío pese a los guantes, y se preparo para seguir caminando.  
El llanto se repitió, con más insistencia esta vez.  
Severus meno la cabeza. Eso sonaba como si. . .como si viniera del pesebre en el nacimiento.  
Él meneo su cabeza irritado. Quizas había inhalado demasiado humo de pociones esta noche, estaba demasiado cansando, y su cerebro estaba soñando fantasías,¿ como si el bebé del pesebre hubiera vuelto a la vida de repente y se pusiera a llorar?.  
Él miro fijamente al pesebre, rodeado de la Sagrada Familia y de los adoradores Reyes Magos y animales. Contrólate, Snape. Son figures de madera, pintadas y talladas, y no están vivas, ni siquiera en Nochebuena. Se reto a si mismo.  
¿No? ¿Entonces porque se mueve el bebé? Pregunto otra parte de él.  
Él dio un paso hacia el pesebre. De seguro estaba imaginando cosas. Él había pasado junto a este nacimiento durante su camino de ida y vuelta al trabajo y había mirado las figuras innumerables veces.  
Él bebé es de madera, Severus. Madera.¡ Y este es un nacimiento Muggle y no cobra vida! Estas imaginando cosas.  
¿Acaso tenia whiskey de fuego la Poción Restaurativa que había bebido antes de terminar las ultimas pociones? ¿Acaso andaba vagando por Londres borracho y no quería reconocerlo?  
¿Estaba alucinando, como los demás aprendices le habían dicho que le sucedería un día, ¿Por solo tener ingredientes y calderos por compañía? ¿Uno podía perder la cordura y no darse cuenta?  
El llanto aumento al acercarse aun más al pesebre.  
Él se paro y miro al bebé dormido en el heno.  
Excepto que el bebé no estaba dormido.  
El bebé estaba despierto y lloraba como si estuviera poseído, azul por el frío.  
Maldición, ¡No estoy viendo esto! ¡No estoy viendo esto! Grito su mente.  
Él cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Y lo hizo nuevamente.  
Eso es, Severus. Solo respira. Cálmate. Él recito ingredientes de pociones en su cabeza—A de asfódelo, B de bezoar, C de consuelda, D de ditany . . .entonces abrió los ojos.  
El bebé en el pesebre no se había vuelto un silencioso trozo de madera.  
Estaba llorando y moviendo sus puños, estaba envuelto en una manta azul bien echa, pero raída en algunos lugares.  
"Por Merlín, eres real." Dijo en susurro Severus, sin poder negar la verdad.  
La cara del bebé estaba arrugada y azul por tanto frío, Severus no entendía como el pequeño encontraba energía para chillar de esa manera. Y entonces pensó que si él estuviera congelándose, también gritaría.  
Cuidadosamente, Severus acerco un dedo enguantado y lo paso por la mejilla del bebé.  
El bebé abrió sus ojos.  
Severus se encontró mirando en ojos inocentes, de un sorprendente color verde.  
Él encontró que esos ojos lo llamaban, lo atrapaban, como una especie de fuerza mística, y el no podía apartar la mirada. Sus pensamientos giraban en círculos, haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta.  
¿De quien es este niño?  
¿Quien dejaría a un bebé en un pesebre para que se congelara en Nochebuena?  
¿Y por Merlín que voy a hacer yo?  
El bebé comenzó a estornudar y toser, obviamente congestionado por tanto llorar.  
Severus finalmente logro apartar los ojos del niño y miro alrededor, esperando sin mucha confianza que quien hubiera dejado allí al niño volviera, porque nadie podía ser tan cruel para abandonara a un bebé de esta manera.  
Pero la calle estaba vacía, la iglesia se imponía como un testigo silencioso, y las oscuras tiendas contaban una historia triste y desolada.  
Solo estaba él y el niño abandonado.  
Un niño que moriría congelado si no se hacia algo.  
Y pronto.  
Severus sabía que era considerado frío y distante por sus pares, pero ni siquiera el podría hacer algo tan cruel.  
Él miro nuevamente al niño, indeseado, abandonado, que aun tenia el corazón para seguir luchando por vivir.  
Él tomo su decisión.  
"Tu eres un sobreviviente. Igual que yo."  
Entonces se arrodillo y saco al niño de entre el heno, incómodamente, y acerco al niño hacia su cuerpo, envolviendo en su tunica. El bebé gimió y se estremeció. "Tranquilo. Estas seguro ahora. Lo se, soy un extraño, loco por hacer algo como esto, ¿pero que otra opción tengo?" él murmuro un suave Hechizo Calentador, y el bebé dejo de tiritar y se acurruco contra su pecho. "Ni siquiera yo soy un bastardo tan cruel para dejar que mueras congelado. ¿Quien diablos deja a un bebé en un pesebre a la intemperie como un saco de papas?"  
Como sus preguntas anteriores, él no tenía respuesta, y probablemente nunca las tendría.  
Él empezó a caminara rápidamente por la calle, el niño abandonado agarrado firmemente contras si entre su capa, babeando y lloriqueando en su brazo.  
Él subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento y en un susurro dijo un Hechizo de Desbloqueo. La puerta se abrió y el joven Maestro de Pociones y su inesperado invitado de navidad entraron.


	2. Noche de Paz. . .más o menos

El apartamento estaba frío y oscuro, no se había molestado en avivar el fuego para que quemara durante el día, era un desperdicio de preciada madera, especialmente cuando él no estaría en la casa para aprovecharla. Aunque el era un mago y podía transfigurar objetos a necesidad, encontró que después de trabajar un turno de doce horas preparando pociones, sus niveles mágicos estaban casi agotados y cualquier cosa extra que hiciera con magia lo agotaba. A menos que fueran pequeños hechizos personales, como el Hechizo Calentador que había lanzado.  
El movió su varita hacia las luces y murmuro "Lumos", y las bombillas del techo, que se habían quemado hace meses, se encendieron. Él las había hechizado para que lo hicieran, y el hechizo necesitaba que se activara por voz.  
El apartamento era viejo y necesitaba reparación, pero el dueño era demasiado flojo para arreglar la fuga del grifo de la cocina o el linóleo resquebrajado en el baño. El pequeño apartamento lo había arrendado amoblado, gracias al cielo, porque Severus jamás habría podido ser capaz de pagar por muebles con su magro salario, Smithers pagaba menos que Ebenezer Scrooge. Los muebles estaban viejos y machados, pero a Snape no le importaba. Lo último de los ahorros de la bóveda de su madre habían sido ocupados para pagar las mensualidades en la Academia, y desde entonces había estado viviendo frugalmente. Muy frugalmente.  
Él camino cuidadosamente en la sala, donde un viejo sofá tapizado verde estaba al lado de la chimenea, que estaba fría y llena de cenizas. El aliento de Severus se veía como una suave niebla en el aire. Dentro de su capa, el bebé se movió.  
Severus cuidadosamente dejo al envuelto bebé en el sofá, se saco los guantes, y rápidamente encendió el fuego. En una esquina en una mesa había un diminuto pino falso decorado con pequeños ornamentos que había salvado del ático después de vender su casa de la infancia en Spinner End. Eso le había proveído con el dinero para comprar libros, materiales además del alojamiento y comida. Él tuvo algunas de sus mensualidades reducidas por su rendimiento extraordinario en los EXTASIS y en su examen de admisión a la Academia, pero incluso con eso apenas había tenido dinero para pagar renta por cuatro meses en su apartamento una vez que termino de estudiar. Su trabajo actual pagaba por comida y ropas, los servicios públicos y el alquiler y nada más.  
Pero el estaba acostumbrado a eso. Él había crecido pobre y auque ahora estaba mejor que entonces, él sabía que nunca podría haber mantenido a una esposa y aun hijo con su salario actual. Él se froto los ojos y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba bien despierto y hambriento, no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había comido algo.  
Se acerco a la vieja estufa de hierro y la encendió, agarrando una lata de sopa de pollo de su pequeña despensa y la puso a calentar. También encontró una lata de leche evaporada y también la puso a calentar, pensando que el niño podría comer eso además de un poco de sopa de pollo.  
Lleno con agua la maltratada cafetera y la puso a funcionar, y se dirigió a ver a su invitado.  
Todo este tiempo el bebé se había mantenido envuelto en la capa de Snape, calentándose lentamente y despertándose más cuando el somnoliento cansancio de la pre-hipotermia desapareció. Ahora había comenzado a toser y estornudar, su pequeña nariz estaba toda mocosa. Para sumar a su incomodidad él estaba hambriento porque ya habían pasado más de seis horas desde que comió, y también estaba mojado.  
Él comenzó a llorar, no muy fuerte, porque había aprendido que hacer mucho ruido significaba que lo retaban y lo golpeaban, pero el angustiado sonido recorrió el pequeño apartamento y Severus llego a su lado de inmediato.  
"Esta bien. Detén este alboroto. ¡Shhh!" él trato en vano de hacer callar al niño, luego gentilmente desenvolvió al niño de entre su capa. Este llanto, él noto que era diferente del griterío histérico de antes, pero aun así hacia resonar sus oídos. "Sabes, ni siquiera se si eres un niño o una niña."  
El rápidamente lo desenvolvió también de la manta azul y encontró que el bebé estaba vestido en una especie de bata extraña, una que lucia bastante grande en el pequeñín. Severus arrugo su nariz. "Niño, tu apestas. ¡Ugh! Necesitas un pañal nuevo." Él miro alrededor de la habitación, tratando de ver que cosa podía utilizar, y vio una de sus antiguas bufandas de Slytherin. "Esto servirá." Él rápidamente transformo la bufanda en un pañal, luego fue a buscar un tiesto con agua tibia y una toalla.  
Él considero hacer aparecer unos tapones para la nariz, luego decidió que no. Él lidiaba con pociones, y algunos de los ingredientes que utilizaba olían tan acre como esto. Podría tratar con esto.  
El bebé se removía y balbuceaba, y Severus murmuro, "Esta bien, dame un minuto, nunca he hecho esto antes." Él hizo un gesto y abrió el empapado pañal. "Bueno, ahora se que eres un niño," remarco. "Ni se te ocurra orinarme," le advirtió gentilmente mientras limpiaba al bebé con agua tibia. Él maldijo por lo bajo, porque el bebé había desarrollado un mal caso de sarpullido.¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo cambio? "medio minuto, pilluelos. Déjame ir a buscar un Ungüento para alejar el Sarpullido. Se que tengo por aquí."  
Fue al gabinete que tenía al lado de su cama, donde mantenía su stock privado de pociones y rápidamente encontró el ungüento. Sus manos tendían a resecarse y partirse por estar en contacto con calderos calientes día y noche, así que siempre tenia a mano. En el sofá el bebé estaba tosiendo y quejándose.  
"Shhh. ¿Porque no practicamos estar en silencio?" le dijo al bebé. "Se supone que es una noche de paz aparte de una sagrada." Él removió el empapado pañal y comenzó a aplicar el ungüento, que lo calmo al contacto. El bebe dejo de quejarse y dio una especie de suspiro de alivio. "¿Te sientes mejor? Malditos idiotas, por dejarte así toda la noche. Ahora vamos si puedo ponerte esto."  
Él logro poner el pañal bajo el trasero del bebé y justo cuando iba a comenzar a doblarlo, algo calido y húmedo se esparció por su pecho. "¿Que diablos. . .? ¡Ugh! tu. . . ¡maldita molestia! ¿Como te atreves a orinarme? ¿No te dije que no hicieras eso?" él rápidamente lanzo un Hechizo de Limpieza sobre si mismo, frunciendo el ceño al bebé, que hizo un sonido muy parecido a una risita.  
Severus se puso las manos en las caderas. "Oh, si, estoy seguro que crees que eres gracioso. Vamos, ¿porque no te ríes? No seria la primera vez." Él con rapidez fue a terminar de ponerle el pañal cuando el bebé le tiro el pelo.  
"¡Ayy! Eso tampoco esta permitido. ¡No me tires el pelo!"  
De inmediato, el labio inferior del bebé comenzó a temblar y lagrimas llenaron los ojos verdes ante el enojado tono.  
"Esta bien, esta bien, siento haberte gritado," el joven dijo con rapidez, tratando de evitar otro ataque de llanto. "No puedo creer que me acabo de disculpar ante un mocoso que me orino hace menos de dos minutos. Me hace mucha falta dormir." Él con gentileza levanto al bebé y le saco la ropa que le quedaba grande y examino al niño por primera vez.  
Él era pequeño para su edad, aunque Snape no sabía eso, y tenia, además de ojos verdes brillantes, un rostro dulcemente redondeado con una mata de pelo castaño rojizo, tan oscuro como para ser llamado castaño oscuro. "Hmm . . .alguien en tu familia era pelirrojo." Pensó Severus, gentilmente sacando el pelo de la frente del bebé.  
Fue entonces que vio la débil cicatriz.  
"¿Por Merlín que significa esto?"  
El se acerco para examinar mejor al bebé, y vio que era una cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
Una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Que extraño. ¿Donde leí de algo así antes?  
Él estaba seguro de que había leído en alguna parte de una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y cuando dejo al bebé de vuelta en el sillón, sintió el crujido de un papel bajo su mano. El lo agarro y lo abrió.  
Con letra apresurada estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:  
Mi nombre es Harry.  
Llévame a casa.  
¡Feliz navidad!  
Severus miro el papel y gruño, "¡Que descaro, maldición! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Te dejan botado en un pesebre y dicen Feliz Navidad! ¡Que gente mas enferma!"  
Entonces se dio cuenta.  
El nombre del bebé era Harry.  
Como el bebé de Lily. Y tenia sus ojos y su cabello era similar, aunque mucho mas oscuro. No. Oh no. No puede ser. ¿Donde deje esa maldita copia del Profeta? Yo la guarde, porque tenía una fotografía de Lily. . .él dejo al bebé en el sillón. "Quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¡En serio!"  
Entonce fue con rapidez hasta su antiguo baúl de la escuela y comenzó a buscar desesperado. ¿Donde lo había dejado? Tiene que estar aquí. . .  
¡Ahí! Él retiro cuidadosamente el periódico levente amarillento y miro a la primera página. El titular decía Los Potter Traicionados por Guardián Secreto— ¡Asesinados por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado! ¡Harry Potter Sobrevive! Él rápidamente escaneo el resto del articulo y encontró que el niño había sido marcado por la Maldición Asesina. . .con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Mas abajo en la página había una fotografía de la familia Potter, James parado tras Lily, que sostenía aun gordito y feliz bebé en sus brazos que tenia ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro.  
El bebé del pesebre era Harry Potter.  
El Harry de Lily.  
Severus estaba atónito. ¿Como el bebé más famoso del mundo mágico llego a un pesebre en el medio de Londres? Él continuo leyendo y en el final del articulo encontró una declaración diciendo que Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, había sido enviado a vivir con sus familiares—familiares Muggle.  
Y lo dejaron en el frío para que murieran. En nombre de todo lo sagrado ¿como pudieron hacer eso? ¿Como pudieron abandonar a su propia sangre y carne de esa manera? La parte cínica de su mente hablo, tu propio padre te habría abandonado o vendido por el precio de una botella de gin si hubiera podido. ¿Recuerdas?  
Tobías había sido un ebrio y siempre en necesidad de efectivo. Solo el echo de que Eileen vivía había prevenido que el hiciera algo como eso. En ves de eso el le quitaba a ella su salario, y después esperaba que ella los alimentara a los tres con casi nada.  
Él se puso de pie y guardo el periódico nuevamente en su baúl y fue a ver la sopa y la leche que estaban hirviendo en la cocina.  
El bebé, incomodo porque estaba en un lugar desconocido, aun congestionado y hambriento, comenzó a llorar.  
El sonido molesto los sensibles oídos de Severus, y porque estaba exhausto por tanto trabajo y molesto por haber leído el articulo, le espeto irritado, "¡Maldición, acaso no haces nada mas que llorar! Eres igual que tu padre, impaciente y demandante."  
Harry, asustado por el duro tono, lloro con más fuerza.  
Severus deseaba tener orejeras mientras vaciaba la sopa en un tazón y hacia lo mismo con la leche tibia. Él creía que el niño era lo suficientemente grande para beber de una taza, pero supuso que tendría que darle la sopa. Él dejo la sopa y la leche en la mesa y se dirigió al sofá a tomar al molestoso chiquillo.  
Para su sorpresa Harry actualmente extendió sus brazos cuando Severus se agacho para tomarlo. "No te comprendo. ¿Te acabo de gritar y quieres que te tome en brazos? ¿Porque?"  
Harry no podía responder, pero si hubiera podido hablar, le habría dicho al cansado Maestro de Pociones que estaba acostumbrado a gente gritándole y casi nunca tomándolo en brazos, así que teniendo a Severus regresando tres veces para tomarlo en brazos durante esta hora había sido fantástico. Especialmente porque el hombre alto no era brusco con el cuando lo tomaba. Así que Harry se aferro a su tunica, porque estaba calida y él todavía tenía frío y aunque el Hombre Alto tenía una voz que daba miedo, sus manos eran gentiles.  
Incomodo, Severus le dio una palmaditas en la espalda. "Shhh. . . Es muy temprano en la mañana, despertaras a todos."  
Y justo en ese momento, se sintió un fuerte golpe en el techo, causando que cayera polvo, una enojada voz grito por el roto tubo de la calefacción, "¡Oye, Snape! ¿Cual es tu idea? ¡Calla al maldito niño antes que yo baje y lo haga por ti! ¿Me escuchas?"  
Pero ahora completamente sin paciencia con niños y vecinos gritones, Severus tomo una escoba de una esquina, no una mágica, sino una normal que utilizaba para barrer el piso, y golpeo el techo con el mango.  
"Cállate y vete a dormir, Theo! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! ¡O sino!" lo amenazo.  
Normalmente no se metía con nadie, y sus vecinos no sabían nada sobre el, que es como el lo prefería, ya que eran Muggles. Pero si sabían que tenia una reputación por ser un tipo degradable y tendían a evitarlo, que era algo bueno.  
Entonces se dirigió al aun llorando Harry y dijo, "Solo cállate, Potter ¡Ahora!" el se sentó en una silla con el bebé en su regazo y trato de darle a Harry la sopa.  
Pero Harry se rehúso a abrir la boca. A él nuca le habían dado comida con una cuchara antes, Petunia siempre había encontrado más fácil darle un biberón, y no entendía lo que sucedía.  
"¡Potter, abre la boca!" le ordeno Severus. ¿Que le sucedía al maldito bebé? ¿Quizás era retrasado? Severus inmediatamente descarto esa idea. Habría salido en los periódicos y, aunque Potter podía ser el idiota más grande en la faz de la tierra, él no era técnicamente discapacitado en el aprendizaje. Y Lily era una bruja brillante, así que él esperaba que su hijo hubiera heredado su cerebro. "Vamos, ¡abre la boca! Esta rica," le dijo al malhumorado niño en lo que esperaba fuera un tono de animo.  
Harry comenzó a llorar y cuando abrió su boca de nuevo, un desesperado Severus le metió la cuchara con sopa en la boca.  
Claro esta que el lloroso Harry no estaba esperando algo así y comenzó a escupir y a ahogarse.  
¡Genial! ¡Ahora lo mataras ahogándolo! Se reto así mismo Severus. El puso boca abajo al bebe y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.  
Harry entonces escupió en toda la pierna de Snape.  
Severus deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra el muro. Para cuando la noche terminara, probablemente necesitaría una tunica nueva.  
Apretando sus dientes, dijo, "Tratemos esto de nuevo, Potter."  
El trato de agarrar el último poco de paciencia que tenia almacenada para los próximos veinte años y metió la cuchara en la sopa. "Esta bien, Potter, abre la boca." Él demostró abriendo su propia boca, esperando que el bebé lo imitara. La otra asistente que trabajaba para Smithers era madre y ella siempre hablaba sobre como su bebita imitaba todo lo que ella hacia.  
Pensándolo bien, el padre de este niño tanbien había sido un gran imitador. De todo y de todos, ¡el vicioso imbécil!  
Harry abrió su boca, pero no para comer. En vez de eso hablo.  
"Hary."  
Severus casi se ahogo. "¿Disculpa?"  
"Hary. No Pot .Mi Hary."  
Severus se quedo con la boca abierta. ¡Que descarado! Diciéndome como quiere que lo llame. Como si me importara. Entonces pensó que quizás el mocoso le haría caso si lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. "Esta bien. Harry, abre la boca. Así. Mmm."  
Severus comió una cucharada de sopa. "Ahora tu."  
Harry meneo la cabeza. "No."  
"Si."  
"No."  
"Es comida. ¡Cómela!"¡O muérete de hambre, mocoso!  
"No."  
"¿Porque?"  
"Quema."  
"Oh." ahora Severus se sentía como un idiota. ¿Parece que se le había olvidado soplar la sopa antes de dársela al bebé de dieciocho meses? "Err . . .claro." él cuidadosamente soplo la sopa en la cuchara. "Ahora, abre la boca. No esta caliente."  
Harry meneo la cabeza.  
"¡Mocoso testarudo. . .!" Frustrado, Severus deseaba sacudir al mocoso. El respiro profundamente varias veces mientras recitaba más ingrediente de pociones en voz baja. E de Elecampine, F de Foxglove, G de Goldenrod, H de Hotspur. . .Control, Severus. Cálmate. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El metió un dedo en la sopa y lo paso por los labios de Harry.  
Automáticamente, Harry se saboreo los labios. "Mmm."  
"¡Bien!" Severus saco media cucharada de sopa. Esta vez Harry abrió su boca y Severus gentilmente le dio de beber. Quizás esto no seria tan malo.  
Veinte minutos después, Harry y Severus estaban cubiertos en sopa de pollo, y Severus podría jurar que Harry tenia mas sopa en su cuerpo de la que había comido. Si así era como se alimentaba un bebé, con razón los padres siempre lucían agotados. Severus ayudo a Harry a sostener la taza de leche, el niño trato de tomar la leche. "No, Po—Harry," se corrigió. "Bébela. Deberías ser capaz de beber de una taza."  
Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez mas frustrado, el quería la leche pero no salía. El comenzó a quejarse y llorar.  
"No. Oh no, no vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo," gruño Snape.  
Lagrimas caían de los ojos del niño, el quería su biberón no esta cosa tan extraña.  
"¿Que es lo que quieres?"  
"¡Baba!"  
"¡Baba? ¿Que diablos es eso?" grito Severus.  
Harry lloro con más fuerza. "¡Baba-a-a!"  
¡Piensa, Snape, piensa! Él es un bebé, ¿cuantas cosas conoce?  
"¡Ba-a-a-ba-a-a!"  
De repente, Harry diviso un frasco de poción en un estante junto a la mesa. Tenia la forma de un biberón. Él apunto. "¡Baba!"  
"¿Que?" Severus miro hacia donde apuntaba el niño. "¿Mi poción? ¿Tú sabes sobre pociones?"  
"¡Baba!"  
De repente se dio cuenta. ¡Un biberón! Potter—Harry—quería un biberón. ¡Por supuesto! Severus casi se dio una palmada en la cabeza. ¡Snape, eres un idiota! ¿Donde esta tu cerebro? ¡Incluso cansado debiste darte cuenta de eso!  
Él apunto su varita y transfiguro la cuchara en un biberón, vació la leche y se la dio al niño.  
"¡Baba!" Harry exclamo feliz. El extendió sus regordetes dedos, agarro el biberón y bebió.  
"¡Gracias a Merlín!" Severus suspiro. Él frunció el ceño, estaba lleno de sopa. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, ¿pero como podría hacerlo con el diablito ese aferrado a el? Él se puso de pie y dejo al bebé en el sofá, Harry todavía succionaba su biberón. "Quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¿entiendes? Necesito cambiarme. . .y tu también."  
Pero Severus decidió esperar antes de hacer esa labor y se dirigió al área detrás de la cortina que servia como su "dormitorio" y rápidamente se puso un confortable pantalón y una polera. Entonces busco entre sus ropas viejas y encontró una suave polera de Slytherin y la encogió para que le quedara buena a Harry.  
Eran las tres de la mañana y Severus estaba funcionando con su reserve de energía. Todo lo que quería hacer era dejarse caer en el sofá y dormir por un día entero. Pero el inesperado visitante en su sofá hacia eso imposible.  
"Esta bien, niño. Cambiemos la ropa."  
Él logro ponerle la polera a Harry sin mucho alboroto, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que el niño estaba lloriqueando y con la nariz mocosa. Él estaba succionando del biberón, pero de vez en cuando tosía. ¡Ahh, maldición! El niño esta resfriado. Probablemente por estar al frío tanto tiempo. ¿Ahora que?  
Severus no era familiar con niños pequeños pero como Maestro de Pociones era requerido que supiera hacer pociones para humanos de todas las edades e incluso para algunos animales. Él sabía que había variaciones de una poción para niños pequeños y más grandes y sabía que tenía que preparar una Poción Restauradora para Niños y un Elixir para la Tos Medio nivel.  
Él único problema era que estaba agotado. Así que necesitaba encontrar una alternativa.  
Podría diluir las pociones adultas con agua. Eso serviría hasta que estuviera mas despierto y pudiera hacer las pociones apropiadas.  
Después de arreglar las pociones que necesitaba se acerco al bebé enfermo.  
Harry lo miro curiosamente. ¿Ahora lo pondrían en el lugar oscuro? Él aferro con fuerza su biberón. Estaba casi vacío y su guatita estaba llena. Él estornudo con fuerza, llenando a Severus de moco.  
"Tu eres desagradable, ¿sabias eso? Primero me orinas, ¡después me escupes y ahora esto! Eres mas problema de lo que vales. La próxima vez debería usar un impermeable."  
Si esto era lo que se necesitaba para encargarse de un niño, estaba sorprendido de que los padres tuvieran más de un hijo.  
Una vez más se limpio con un hechizo y se sentó al lado de Harry. Gentilmente le saco el biberón de la boca, y Harry lo abrazo. "Ahora, necesitas tomarte estas pociones, diablillo, así que abre la boca y traga."  
El puso el primer frasco en la boca de Harry, él lo había transfigurado para que asemejara un biberón.  
Harry succiono, esperando más de la adorable leche.  
Lo que obtuvo fue. . .¡algo completamente asqueroso!  
"¡Ahhh!"  
El escupió el terriblemente desagradable líquido. . .sobre si mismo y el Hombre Alto.  
Severus cerró sus ojos. Él no perdería su temperamento. Un bebé no haría que cometiera asesinato en Navidad. Sintió como una vena pulsaba en su sien. "Merlín ayúdame a no estrangular a este niño. ¡Por favor!"  
Él comenzó a contar hasta diez. Una y otra vez. Luego abrió sus ojos.  
El bebé Harry lo miraba con incertidumbre, como si tuviera miedo de que él. . .comenzara a gritar o le pegara o algo así.  
La mirada cautelosa en los ojos verdes del niño le dijo a Severus mas de lo que las palabras podrían sobre como había vivido con sus familiares antes que lo abandonaran en el pesebre. Él respiro profundamente y recito más ingredientes.  
"Mira. Tienes que beber esta poción, se que tiene mal sabor pero todos debemos tomar medicina que no nos gusta," comenzó, repitiendo lo que su madre le decía cuando el no quería tomar medicina cuando era pequeño.  
Una vez mas trato de hacer beber la poción al bebé.  
Termino con la mayor parte de ella en el cuerpo, pero por lo menos logro que Harry tragara un poco cerrándole la boca.  
Para cuando lo frascos estuvieron vacíos, Severus estaba listo para comenzar a gritar, pero al menos parte de las mezclas ya estaban dentro del irritante niño. Él se limpio y luego al bebé por última vez y Harry, exhausto, se acurruco en su regazo y se durmió.  
"Gracias, Merlín," murmuro Severus fue a la cama con rapidez y se quedo dormido de inmediato con el bebé.  
Solo para ser despertado tres horas después por Harry que estaba llorando nuevamente.  
Severus gruño y se pregunto si estaba en el infierno. Él abrió un ojo y miro al lloroso niño. "¿Que sucede ahora? Necesito dormir ¿eso es mucho pedir?  
Harry se retorció y Severus lo tomo.  
El tenía fiebre y diarrea, que Severus descubrió al cambiarlo.  
¿Porque yo? ¿Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi? No se como encargarme de un bebé, especialmente uno enfermo. Y no puedo llevarlo a un Sanador. Esta es mi maldita suerte. Otras personas reciben perros y gatos para navidad. ¿Y que recibo yo? ¡Un niño abandonando y enfermo que resulta ser hijo de James Potter! ¡Que ironía!  
Él caminó y golpeo su cabeza contra la muralla. Tras el un llanto se elevo en el aire, disturbando la tranquilidad de la mañana de Navidad. Alegría en el mundo, porque un niño ha nacido, Snape pensó con sarcasmo. Feliz Navidad.


	3. Navidad Azul

Severus ya había bebido seis tazas de café, tres con leche y azúcar y tres negros, porque quería guardar la leche que quedaba para el bebé, para cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana de Navidad. En otros hogares los niños recién estaban despertando y saliendo de sus camas para ver que les habían dejado debajo del árbol o en sus calcetas, colgadas con cuidado sobre la chimenea o en sillas para aquellos que no tenían. Los niños estarían saltando sobre las camas de sus padres para despertarlos para que se les unieran en las celebraciones y preparar el desayuno. Severus recordaba hacer esas cosas cuando era niño, aunque su familia había luchado para que alcanzara el dinero, él aun así había disfrutado este día del año.  
Pero este año, la mañana de Navidad, que se había convertido simplemente en un día en que podía dormir hasta más tarde porque no tenía que trabajar, se había transformado en una pesadilla. Harry estaba de mal humor e irritable y lloraba casi sin parar, estaba afiebrado, tosiendo, y todo lo que Severus trataba de darle de comer se iba directo afuera. Al pobre niño ya le había cambiado cinco pañales en tres horas, y Severus temía que hubiera causado el malestar en el aparato digestivo por darle a Harry pociones que eran demasiados fuertes para su organismo.  
Él había tratado de darle al niño un biberón con te de manzanilla y extracto de diente de león endulzado con azúcar, y Harry parecía dispuesto a tomarlo. Severus sabía que si Harry no seguía bebiendo líquidos se deshidrataría, pero no tenia forma de asegurarse que estuviera bebiendo lo suficiente.  
En ese momento, Harry estaba dormitando con la mitad de su cuerpo encima de él y la otra mitad en el sillón, mientras Severus miraba las llamas que oscilaban y bebía su sexta taza de café. Él estaba funcionando gracias a la cafeína, él había ido mas allá del agotamiento y se encontraba en un reino gris brumoso, y oraba por que Harry terminara el te de manzanilla y durmiera un rato.  
No hay descanso para los malvados, Severus. O para los nuevos Maestros de Pociones con un niño enfermo, se recordó a si mismo cuando Harry comenzó a gemir. Severus vio que el niño había dejado de beber del biberón y volvió a pasárselo.  
Harry lo hizo a un lado.  
"Bebe, por favor."  
El niño dio vuelta la cara.  
"Te hará sentir mejor."  
Pero Harry rehúso nuevamente.  
Suspirando, Severus dejo el biberón a un lado. El toco la frente de Harry e hizo una mueca. "Estas ardiendo. Y no me atrevo a darte un Reducidor de Fiebre para adultos. Tengo que preparar mas pociones pero estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, menos fijarme en las medidas justas."  
Él había aprendido de la manera difícil a nunca preparar pociones cuando estuviera cansado, porque el mas mínimo error podía resultar en una poción explotando.  
Harry se acurruco al lado de Severus como un pequeño cachorrito. Él se sentía terrible, pero por primera vez podía recurrir a una persona Alta para ser consolado. El babeo y estornudo en todo el sofá, y sintió que le limpiaban la cara y le ponían una toalla bajo su mejilla  
Luego una mano estaba sobando su espalda y suspiro. Esta era la primera vez que podía recordar a una persona Alta haciendo esto y se sentía muy bien. El se acurruco aun más con el joven mago, y cerro sus ojos.  
Severus miro con cautela al pequeño y vio que finalmente se había quedado dormido. El suspiro sinceramente aliviado y término el último poco de café que le quedaba y envió la taza al lavaplatos con un movimiento de su mano. Merlín, estoy tan cansado. Solo necesito dormir un par de horas y después puedo ponerme a preparar las pociones que necesita. Quédate dormido, Potter. Por el bien de mi salud mental.  
Él durmió ligeramente, siempre había tenido el sueño liviano, acostumbrado a horarios extraños debido a su profesión.  
Él sentía como si recién hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando fue despertado por el llanto de Harry.  
Luchando por despertar, el se forzó a abrir los ojos.  
El pequeño reloj en la chimenea marcaba las diez AM.  
"¡Maldición, Potter!" dijo, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, por maldecir en Navidad y por retar a un bebé enfermo que no podía evitar estar inquieto e irritable. "Tranquilo, shhh. ¿Que sucede? ¿Necesitas otro cambio de pañal? ¿Tienes sed?"  
Él levanto al bebé y descubrió que Harry estaba demasiado caliente y olía mal.  
"Ah, no de nuevo," gruño, y mudo al bebé por sexta vez, asegurándose de aplicar Ungüento para Alejar el sarpullido de nuevo en el pequeño.  
Harry se retorcía y se retorcía porque aunque Severus era gentil, aun le dolía. "¡Ayy!"  
"Lo se. Quédate quieto." Pero Harry se trato de alejar y se forzó a sostenerlo con fuerza mientras terminaba la desagradable tarea. "¡Deja de moverte! Tengo que hacer esto, o te dolerá mucho más. Es por tu propio bien. ¿Entiendes?" por dentro se dijo idiota por hablar con un niño de un año y medio como si fuera un adulto. Arrojo el pañal sucio, pensando que ya ahora su nariz se había acostumbrado al hedor de un bebé enfermo. "Toma. Necesitas beber un poco mas." Al paso que iba se iba a quedar sin calcetines y tendría que comprar más.  
El puso a Harry en su regazo y trato sin éxito de que terminara de tomar el te de manzanilla.  
Pero Harry no bebía, estaba adolorido y congestionado, y volvió la cabeza hacia el pecho de Severus y lloro.  
Severus ya no sabía que hacer. Nada de lo que hiciera hacia sentir mejor al bebé y ya no sabia que mas hacer. El fino llanto estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza y temía comenzar a gritar él también en una par de minutos. Ya no aguanto más. De verdad no puedo más.  
"Sabes, esto no es lo que imagine cuando te recogí del pesebre. Si lo hubiera sabido. . .no importa, no pensaren eso. Ya ni siquiera se de que estoy hablando." Él comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda al bebé, pensando que podría calmarlo para que se durmiera una vez más.  
Pero Harry rehusaba calmarse, él estaba enfermo y quería que alguien lo hiciera sentir bien, y lloraba porque el hombre alto sosteniéndolo no lo hacia.  
"Por favor deja de llorar, Potter. Solo para. Por favor." Dijo Severus, meciendo al pequeño niño que no paraba de llorar. "Antes que me vuelva loco y salga corriendo a la calle gritando."  
El sabía que no debía culpar al bebé por llorar, sabía que no era culpa de Harry el estar enfermo, pero no podía evitar sentirse irritado. Él sentía pena por el pequeño, era algo terrible estar enfermo de esta manera, pero el llanto era un constante recordatorio de que había fallado en su responsabilidad como cuidador y Severus no estaba acostumbrado a fallar. Frustrado y en pánico, el meció al niño con mas fuerza.  
Jamás debí recogerlo. Debí llevarlo a los Servicios Sociales Mágicos. ¿Y de que le he sido de ayuda? Él solo esta empeorando. Frenético, Severus decidió hacer algo que debió hacer hace más de una hora, pero no había estado pensando claramente. Él todavía sentía todo como nublado. "Esta bien. No llores. Voy a conseguir ayuda."  
Su primer instinto fue llamar a Poppy Pomfrey, que era la medimaga en Hogwarts y con quien aun hablaba en ocasiones. Pero recordó que eran las vacaciones y la bruja probablemente estaría en su casa celebrando la Navidad con su familia. Ella tenía un gran grupo de sobrinos y sobrinas, aunque permanecía sin casarse.  
¿Ahora que? ¿Que hace uno cuando tienes un bebé enfermo la mañana de Navidad? Él miro alrededor y diviso un medio arrugado panfleto de San Mungo, era una lista de pociones de las que ellos necesitaban lotes adicionales, y él había tenido la intención de contactarlos después de las vacaciones para ver si podía ganar algo de dinero extra preparándolas.  
¡San Mungo! Snape pensó, ellos tiene una línea de emergía por Floo!  
Él se puso de pie, acunando a Harry en un brazo y con el otro alcanzo un puñado de polvos Floo de una jarra verde que estaba sobre la chimenea al lado del reloj.  
El metió la cabeza en la chimenea y grito, "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Severus Snape y tengo un bebé bastante enfermo. Necesito algunas pociones de inmediato."  
La interna de guardia con tunica blanca levanto la vista de una carpeta y dijo, "Un momento, señor, mientras llamo a un Sanador de niños." Ella toco un pequeño globo que estaba al lado del escritorio, "Sanadora Faolin, tengo una llamada para usted."  
Unos momentos después, una mujer regordeta se Apareció en la habitación y se arrodillo al lado de la chimenea. "Hola, ¿cual es el problema?"  
"Tengo un bebé bastante enfermo y necesito pociones para el."  
"Tráigalo entones."  
Severus dudo. Él no quería que nadie supiera que bebé había rescatado del pesebre. Si alguien descubría que tenía al Niño-Que-Vivió, su vida se convertiría en un circo mediático, y habría todo tipo de escándalo y su solitaria y tranquila existencia se iría al infierno. Sin mencionar el hecho de que le gustaba la idea de cuidar este trocito de Lily. . .cuando Harry no estaba gritando en su oído como una maldita banshee, claro esta.  
"Prefiero no moverlo ahora. Esta dormido. Si yo le dijera sus síntomas, ¿no podría prescribirme unas pociones para el?"  
"Si, supongo, pero seria mejor que lo examinara. . ." comenzó a decir la Sanadora Faolin.  
"Soy un Maestro de Pociones y también tengo un segundo grado en medicina," explico Severus. "Puedo preparar cualquier poción que él necesite, una vez que pueda dormir un poco."  
La Sanadora Faolin miro fijamente al rostro del joven hombre y vio que mientras sus ojos eran como negros agujeros en su cabeza y su piel pálida por pasar tanto tiempo bajo techo, la miro de frente y se veía preocupado y determinado de hacer sentir mejor a su bebé. "Muy bien. Este no es el procedimiento normal, pero si esta dispuesto a hacer esto y cree que me puede dar un diagnostico preciso de los síntomas. . ."  
"Si puedo." Severus comenzó a describir la condición de Harry, explicando que era el hijo de su primo y que se había resfriado y luego había presentando fiebre y diarrea. Incluso admitió que le había dado pociones diluidas con agua y le pregunto si esto había echo que Harry se enfermara aun mas.  
"No, él probablemente estaba mostrando señales antes de eso, especialmente si no lograba que comiera aunque el se veía hambriento. Normalmente estas gripes estomacales aparecen de manera rápida. Le voy a dar una Poción Reducidora de Fiebre para niños, para que le de dos veces al día, un Ungüento Descongestionante para aplicar en su pecho, es mucho mas fácil así que tratar de hacer que tragué una poción y funciona tan bien para soltar las flemas en su pecho y hacer que las bote, y un Elixir Anti-Diarrea para Bebes, dele una dosis ahora y la otra después de su próxima evacuación, y después de eso una vez al día por tres días. Mézclela con esta Poción Nutritiva, también tiene un Calmante para el estomago, a él no le molestara el sabor así que no habrá problema aliméntelo además con leche tibia y sopa."  
"¿Es seguro darle un baño?"  
"Si, pero solo con agua tibia y séquelo muy bien." Le instruyo ella. "¿Necesita algo mas?" le pregunto, pensando que el pobre hombre parecía a punto del colapso.  
"Yo. . .si. . .necesito mas pañales, mi primo no me dio suficientes para que duraran con un niño enfermo," admitió Severus, sonrojándose levemente.  
"Tome." Ella chasqueo los dedos y una pila de pañales nuevo apareció, cuidadosamente envueltos. "Y aquí además hay un gotero par el bebé, es mucho mas fácil darle las pociones de esta manera, las tragan mas rápido y no las escupen." Ella lo añadió a los pañales y luego convoco las pociones necesarias. "Aquí tiene, Sr. —"  
"Snape," respondió Severus. "Estoy registrado en la Sociedad de Maestros de Pociones si necesita chequear mis credenciales. Gracias."  
"No hay problema, Sr. Snape. Si necesita que lo examine después o si empeora, no dude en llamarme de vuelta."  
Severus alcanzo con una mano las cosas y salio de la chimenea.  
Harry estaba tosiendo y quejándose suavemente, haciendo un sonido de "Mam-mam-ma,". Él tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Severus, mojando su camisa, sus manitos afirmando con fuerza la ropa de Severus.  
"Esta bien, Po—Harry," Severus cambio justo a tiempo. "Tomate esto para que comiences a sentirte mejor. Antes que mi paciencia se evapore completamente."  
El se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, poniendo al irritado niño en su rodilla. "Oye. Mírame." Severus le ordeno en voz baja.  
Harry resoplo en su manga y Severus hizo una mueca. Que parezco, Potter, ¿tu pañuelo privado? Él hizo un gesto con su varita a la Poción Nutritiva para que se vaciara en el biberón y luego Severus tomo el frasco de Elixir Anti-Diarrea y lo mezclo con la Poción Nutritiva, agitándolo vigorosamente para asegurarse que todo se mezclara muy bien. "Mira. ¿Quieres el biberón, diablillo?" el le mostró el biberón a Harry, que se había girado a mirarlo.  
"Baba," arrullo Harry. Parecía ser su palabra favorita.  
"Si. ¿La quieres?"  
Harry la agarro. Él ahora tenía mucha sed y apenas tuvo el biberón entre sus manos, comenzó a succionar. ¡Esto estaba rico! Él bebió más.  
"¡Muy bien!" le dijo Severus, aliviado de que por fin estuviera bebiendo y esperando que la poción funcionara con rapidez. Él alboroto el cabello de Harry.  
Harry termino el biberón con extrema rapidez y luego eructó. Severus espero cinco minutos antes de tomar el gotero y el frasco de Poción Reducidora de Fiebre. "Ahora, abre la boca y no te pongas difícil, ¿esta bien?" él lleno el gotero y espero que Harry abriera un poco la boca antes de insertar el gotero y tirar un poco para atrás la cabeza del bebé. "Hasta el fondo. Eso es. Traga."  
Harry hizo una mueca, pero no trato de escupir, mayormente porque casi todo se había ido por su garganta.  
Entonces Severus lo acostó en el sofá y levanto su polera y aplico la tercera poción sobre todo el pecho del bebé. Olía un poco a menta y alcanfor, pero no era desagradable. Harry se retorció y burbujeó, haciéndole una cara extraña a su cuidador.  
Paso un momento antes que Severus reconociera que el bebé le estaba sonriendo. En las veinticuatro horas desde que había traído al pequeño a casa, Harry había estado llorando por la mitad del tiempo, y el joven hombre se había acostumbrado a ver una expresión de angustia en el pequeño rostro la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Pero esta era definitivamente una sonrisa, aunque ante el asombro del joven mago, la sonrisa creció aun más. Harry estaba definitivamente sonriéndole.  
A él.  
Severus sintió como si le hubieran regalado la luna.  
Tentativamente, porque el no estaba acostumbrado a estar alegre, Snape le sonrío.  
Él cuidadosamente le acomodo la polera, que mas se parecía a una camisa de dormir, se sentó y Harry estiro sus brazos hacia el. "Toma Hary."  
Por un instante, Severus se quedo helado, incapaz de creer que el pequeño actualmente quería que él lo tomara en brazos, especialmente después que le había gritado y le había dado desagradables pociones. Pero aparentemente el bebé no era rencoroso y esos suplicantes ojos verdes causaron una extraña sensación en su pecho.  
"Tienes los ojos de tu madre, sabes." Le dijo al hijo de Lily. "Y algo de su cabello."  
"Toma." Repitió Harry, y luego trato de alcanzar a Severus.  
"Esta bien." Sus manos de dedos largos alcanzaron al bebé y lo tomo en sus brazos.  
Harry se acurruco bajo su barbilla, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Severus, donde podía escuchar el latido del corazón del Maestro de Pociones. Él estaba calido y se sentía mucho mejor, y le dio mucho sueño, así que se acurruco aun mas, sus rodillas casi llegándole al pecho, respirando el aroma del ungüento, se quedo dormido.  
Severus miro al bebé acurrucado junto a el y sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes.  
El deseo de proteger.  
Este niño lo necesitaba como nunca nadie lo había echo. Era un sentimiento extraño, el ser responsable por otra vida, una tan frágil, tan dependiente, tan confiado.  
El no estaba seguro de querer eso. La responsabilidad se alzaba ante el como un agujero negro. No estaba seguro de poder manejarlo.  
Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy bien el ser necesitado. Bien el ser querido. Él no se había sentido querido desde que su madre había muerto hace tres años.  
Bostezando, Severus dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se quedo dormido. Habría tiempo mas tarde para la introspección. Ahora él solo quería una cosa para Navidad.  
Una buena noche—o día—de sueño.  
Harry y su nuevo guardián durmieron por ocho reparadoras horas seguidas y cuando despertaron, había una capa de nieve afuera y ambos se sentían mucho mejor ahora que habían recibido el tan necesitado descanso. Después de mudar a Harry y darle más de las pociones, a Severus le dieron ganas de comer algo.  
Así que llevo a Harry a la pequeña cocinita y se preparo café y un sándwich, que devoro hasta la última miga. "Necesito ir de compras mañana," Severus dijo en voz baja, pensando que era bueno tener a alguien a quien hablarle, aunque el bebé no pudiera responderle. "Pero primero necesito mas pociones. Estas solo me duraran hasta mañana."  
Él miro a Harry, sabiendo que no podía permitir que el bebé se acercara a su caldero, pero no sabiendo donde dejarlo para que estuviera a salvo. Finalmente, decidió poner a Harry en el sillón, con un Hechizo de Limites para mantenerlo seguro en el mueble y luego encendió la radio. Ya que era una radio Muggle, Severus solo tenía unas cuantas emisoras, pero una de ellas estaba transmitiendo solo música navideña.  
"Esta bien, Harry. Necesito preparar unas pociones, así que quédate aquí y. . .duerme o juega con tus dedos o algo así. Aquí hay un biberón con leche." Él le paso al niño su biberón y espero que Harry simplemente lo bebiera y se quedara dormido.  
Pero Harry, aunque tenía un poco de sueño, no estaba tan cansado como para dormirse de inmediato, y quería que Severus lo tomara en brazos.  
Él estiro sus brazos. "¡Toma!"  
Severus meneo la cabeza. "No puedo. Estoy ocupado. Acuéstate y bebe tu biberón."  
Harry repitió el gesto. "¡Toma Hary!"  
"Después." Snape se giro y se dirigió a una esquina del apartamento, donde tenía un pequeño pero eficiente laboratorio de pociones, lo suficientemente grande para preparar sus pociones personales.  
Herido, Harry miro como el hombre Alto se alejaba y trato de bajarse del sofá, pero encontró que no podía hacerlo. Frustrado, comenzó a llorar.  
Severus se detuvo. Él jamás podría trabajar en paz con ese horrible chillido. El se giro y le dijo al niño, "¡Potter, deja de hacer ruido! Solo necesito media hora. ¡Cállate! ¡Solo duérmete por merlín!"  
Harry gimió, atrapado en el sofá, estirando sus brazos.  
La radio comenzó a tocar "Navidad azul" de Elvis.  
"¡Toma Hary!"  
Agravado, Snape se dirigió al sofá. "¡Dije después! Ahora cállate antes que yo—" él se detuvo, porque sus palabras habían sido las mismas que su padre había usado con el cuando él lloraba cuando era un niño. Normalmente justo antes de darle una cachetada a Severus. Internamente, se estremeció. Él no quería parecerse a ese hombre en ninguna manera. Jamás.  
Harry lloro, atrapándolo con sus apenados ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
"Ahh, malditos ojos, ¡Potter!" dijo el Maestro de pociones, levantando las manos. Él sencillamente no tenía resistencia cuando Harry lo miraba. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba comenzar a preparara las pociones ahora mismo, si no quería quedarse levantado toda la noche. Era algo bueno que mañana fuera domingo y la botica estaba cerrada por las vacaciones.  
Harry estiro sus brazos nuevamente.  
Severus se dio una palmada en la frente. ¡Él era un cabeza de chorlito! Era Navidad, ¿y que recibían todos los niños en Navidad?  
Juguetes.  
Harry necesitaba algo para jugar.  
Pero Severus hace mucho tiempo se había deshecho de todas sus cosas de niño y no tenia nada con que entretener al bebe. Especialmente nadie que quisiera ser acurrucado. ¿Con que les gustaba jugar a los niños de esta edad? Se pregunto Snape. Él pensó por un momento, luego chasqueo los dedos. Él recordó que su compañera de trabajo, Amanda Truegood, le había dicho una vez que le había comprador un suave oso de felpa a su hija y que ella ahora dormía con el todas las noches.  
Severus transfigure una de sus almohadas extra en un suave y abrasable oso que el no habría utilizado ni muerto. Era de un color marrón rojizo y tenia ojos de botones brillantes y una expresión agradable. Con una caprichosa ideas de ultimo minuto, él le puso una replica de su tunica negra al oso y lo hizo flotar hasta Harry.  
"Toma. Juega con el Profesor Calladito." Snape no supo de donde salio el nombre, pero supuso que tenia algo que ver con el echo de que esperaba que el oso silenciara el llanto del niño y lo animara a dormir.  
Harry miro al suave oso un largo rato. Él nunca había tenido algo propio. Solo a Dudley le habían permitido tener juguetes.  
"Vamos. Tómalo," Severus le insto con impaciencia. De verdad, uno pensaría que el niño nunca antes había jugado con un juguete. Entonces recordó donde había encontrado al niño y sospecho que si sus familiares eran del tipo de congelar a un niño hasta morir, entonces quizás nunca le dieron un juguete.  
Lentamente, Harry toco el suave oso. Cuando nadie le grito ni lo arrogaron al lugar oscuro, él apoyo su cabeza en el oso. Luego lo abrazo con su otro brazo. Otra vez se detuvo, preguntándose si se lo quitarían.  
Pero nadie le grito o le peñisco y Harry se atrevió a mirar al hombre Alto. "¿Hary?"  
"Si, el oso de Harry. Tómalo y juega con el."  
"Hary. . .oso. . ." Harry dijo felizmente. Y abrazo al oso con fuerza  
"Feliz Navidad." Snape dijo en voz baja, y una sonrisa irresistible se formo en su boca, al mirar al bebé sosteniendo el suave juguete. ¿Podría ser este el primer juguete que hubiera recibido el bebé? Por la forma que había reaccionado Potter, así parecía  
Severus espero hasta que Harry parecía estar absorto con el oso y se deslizo a la esquina de la habitación y comenzó a preparar las pociones.  
Media hora después, Severus había preparado lotes frescos de Poción Reducidora de Fiebre para niños y del Elixir Anti-Diarrea para bebes. Él prepararía más del Ungüento Descongestionante mañana, ya que el ungüento no se acababa tan pronto como las pociones. Y tenía Poción Nutritiva a mano así que también prepararía eso mañana.  
El se dirigió a chequear a Harry y encontró al niño dormido, una mano en el oso y la otra en el biberón vacío.  
Dormido, Harry se parecía a un angelito, sus mejillas suaves y rosadas, sus pestañas una leve mancha oscura contra su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios trabajando aun dormido. Su cabello castaño oscuro brillaba con un brillo rojizo bajo la luz de la lámpara mientras Severus estaba parado allí, mirando al niño que había rescatado, el hijo de su único amor y de su amargo rival. El niño que había salvado del frío abrazo de la muerte.  
El sintió su corazón hincharse con desconocidas emociones. Afecto, lastima, y arrepentimiento.  
¿Cómo podría encargarse de este niño cuando apenas podía alimentarse a si mismo con su salario? ¿Como podía permitirle quedarse cuando trabaja dos veces a la semana turnos de doce horas y los demás días turnos de ocho horas? ¿A quien podría pedirle que lo cuidara?  
Jamás funcionara, Severus. Tendrás que. . .buscar a alguien mas para que se haga cargo de el. Una agencia de adopción o un hogar de acogida. Él necesita a alguien que pueda estar con el la mayor parte del tiempo, alguien que pueda darle todo lo que necesite y quiera. Y por mucho que tú quieras, tú no puedes, su conciencia le reprendió fríamente.  
La parte lógica de su mente accedió con su conciencia. Pero la otra parte de su mente, la parte emocional, se rehusaba a escuchar la argumentación lógica. Esa parte discutía que Harry quizás no estaría mejor con otra familia, mirando como sus familiares lo habían tratado. Ellos habían sido peores que inhumanos. ¿Y quien diría que esto no sucedería nuevamente? ¿Como podría arriesgarse?  
No podía. Pero a menos que sucediera un milagro, ¿Cómo podría mantener a un niño con su magro salario? Encontrar otro trabajo ahora estaba fuera de discusión, ya que pocas boticas necesitarían a otro Maestro de Pociones y menos uno que recién había terminado su práctica. Smithers había sido el único dispuesto a contratarlo, y Severus ahora sabia porque. Su jefe conseguía mano de obra barata y a alguien a quien retar cuando el negocio no andaba bien, cosa que no era muy seguido.  
"Quizás tendré suerte y Smithers sufrirá un transplante de corazón y me dará un aumento por Navidad," Severus murmuro sarcástico. El bufo ante sus ridícula idea. Él tenía hasta mañana para pensar que haría con Harry.  
Y seria una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.  
Suspirando, Severus se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Le daría un baño a Harry cuando despertara, pero ahora él necesitaba agua caliente y jabón con urgencia. Él hizo correr el agua, orando para que el hijo de Lily siguiera durmiendo mientras se bañaba.  
Él podía escuchar la canción "Navidad Azul" en la radio otra vez. "Tendré una Navidad azul sin ti. . ."  
Severus pensó irónicamente lo cierta que era esa frase, si el hacia lo que su conciencia le sugería y entregaba a Harry a alguna agencia de adopción mágica. Se le retorcía el estomago el solo pensar eso. ¿Pero que otra opción tenia? Él tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para el niño, ¿no es así?  
Ignorando la repentina punzada de desesperación que lo atravesó, Snape se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente cayera sobre el, relajándolo y desanudando todos sus músculos contraídos, la canción "Navidad Azul" seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza. El agua calentó su piel, pero por dentro se sentía helado.  
________________________________________


	4. ¿Escuchaste eso?

Harry termino durmiendo por la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de la noche, despertando solo una vez porque estaba mojado y con sed y después se quedo dormido de inmediato. Severus había decidido transfigurar una caja vieja en una pequeña cuna y la puso al lado de su cama. No le molestaba que Harry durmiera a su lado, pero no quería que el niño se acostumbrara a hacer eso todas las noches, porque si lo entregaba a una agencia de adopción, sabía que nadie dormiría con el, así que Harry tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir solo. Él se aseguro que la cuna tuviera un colchón grueso y una calida manta, porque el apartamento a veces se volvía muy frío y puso al Profesor Calladito en la cuna junto al bebé.  
Harry ya se había vuelto apegado al oso y había gemido cuando se había perdido de vista. Eso hizo a Severus feliz y triste por ver tanta devoción por un simple juguete. Claramente, el niño no había conocido mucha felicidad en su corta vida y lo hacia ponerse furioso el pensar en la malvada gente que había puesto a Harry en el pesebre. Ellos no debían tener corazón y por eso eran tan crueles.  
Mañana le daría al chico un baño, ya que incluso los Hechizos de Refrescamiento tenían sus límites y él tenia que pensar seriamente en el futuro de Harry. Él también necesitaba ir de compras, por comida, que hacía en el supermercado Muggle, y por ropas, que normalmente hacia en el callejón Diagon, que ahora estaba cerrado por las festividades. Así que tendría que ir a una tienda de departamentos Muggle por ropa para Harry. Quizás habría alguna oferta después de las fiestas, pensó. Recordó vagamente que su mamá siempre lo llevaba de compras al día siguiente de cualquier festividad porque allí había ofertas.  
Pero ahora, sin embargo, Severus no quería nada más que acostarse con un buen libro, leer un poco, y luego dormir. Así que eso es lo que hizo, dándose el gusto por una vez.  
Harry despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor la mañana siguiente, y después de las pociones de la mañana, Severus lo alimento con sopa de pollo con pequeños trozos de pan remojados en ella y mas leche. Harry ansiosamente se bebió todo el biberón y la sopa, y ahora Severus comprendió lo que había querido decir la sanadora Faolin cuando le había dicho que Harry probablemente no estaba sintiéndose bien cuando intento alimentarlo antes. El Nuevo y hambriento Harry era muy fácil de alimentar, él abría la boca rápidamente y se quedo mirando el plato cuando se acabo.  
Severus cuidadosamente le limpio la boca con una toalla, "Eso es suficiente por ahora. Te puedo dar más después. Ahora necesitas un baño, diablillo. Con urgencia." El levanto a Harry de su regazo y lo llevo al fregadero, porque el apartamento no tenía una bañera.  
El fregadero no era muy grande, pero serviría como bañera para el niño. Severus cuidadosamente le puso una pequeña toalla en el fondo y comenzó a llenarla con agua añadiendo un poco de jabón suave, una esponja y patito de goma que había transfigurado de un corcho.  
El probó el agua con una mano antes de desvestir a Harry y gentilmente meterlo al agua.  
Al principio Harry gimió y se puso rígido, porque todos los baños que recordaba eran muy fríos, pero la calidez del agua y las manos de Severus sosteniéndolo lo calmaron. El golpeo el agua con una mano, y descubrió que el patito se movía y el agua giraba encima.  
"Tranquilo, no salpiques hasta que termine de lavarte," le advirtió su cuidador, mientras cuidadosamente le echo jabón a la esponja (era una que utilizaba para lavar frascos claro que la había enjuagado muy bien) y comenzó a bañar al bebé.  
Harry sonrío y burbujeo mientras lo bañaban, descubriendo que la esponja se sentía muy bien en su piel, tan diferente del áspero paño con que la tía Petunia lo lavaba. Esta no era áspera, no hacia que su piel doliera, el jabón olía a almendras y miel.  
Severus incluso lavo el cabello del bebé, usando un shampoo suave y enjugándolo con una taza.  
Harry se quedo quieto mientras todo terminaba, hasta que Severus dio un paso atrás, pensando que podría dejar al niño jugando un rato. Severus había lanzado un Hechizo Repelente de Agua sobre sus ropas, y pensó que eso era bastante inteligente. Estaba cansado de arruinar su ropa a cada rato.  
Harry lo miro, inseguro de que hacer.  
Severus le paso el patito de goma. "Toma, Harry. Juega con el patito." Lo apretó he hizo cuac.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿Cuac cuac?"  
"Si, es un pato. Y dice—cuac cuac. Juega y diviértete."  
"¿Mmm?" Harry lo miro, intrigado.  
Severus le mostró como hacer que el pato "nadara" y "se zambullera".  
"¡Cuac cuac!" dijo Harry, con fuerza.  
"¡Pato!" le corrigió Snape.  
"¡Cuac cuac!" insistió obstinado el niño.  
"Pato." Severus apunto al pato. "Mira. Esto es un pato."  
"¡Cuac cuac!"  
Después de dos intentos mas, Severus se rindió y dejo a Harry llamar al pato cuac cuac. Por lo menos tenia sentido y no sonaba como incomprensible balbuceo infantil. Él había notado que Harry era rápido para captar nuevas palabras y comprendía mucho mas de lo que el creía que un niño de un año y medio comprendía. "Eres muy inteligente, Harry. Cuando tengas dos años vas a decir oraciones completas," le dijo al niño.  
Harry lo miro. "cuac cuac nada." El movió al pato a través del agua y luego aplaudió y sonrío.  
"Si, el pato nada. Muy bien."  
"Ben Hary." La sonrisa aumento. Entonces dejo caer sus manos y salpico agua. Con fuerza. El agua voló por todos lados, incluyendo a Severus, que descubrió que aunque no se había mojado la ropa se había olvidado de la cara.  
"¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos!" Severus grito, porque le había entrado agua jabonosa a los ojos. El rápidamente agarro un paño y lo puso bajo la llave del agua, entonces cuidadosamente se limpio los ojos que le ardían.  
Harry miro, no comprendiendo lo que sucedía, excepto por el echo que Severus parecía lastimado. Su labio inferior tembló. Él no quería que el hombre Alto estuviera herido. "¿Ayy?"  
Severus dejo el paño a un lado y convoco unas gotas calmantes para ojos y se las echo, le protegían de los humos acres mientras elaboraba pociones, e inmediatamente sus ojos dejaron de arder. "Estoy bien, pero no me salpiques, Potter." Lo reto levemente. "Eso es malo."  
"¿Malo?" esa palabra si la sabía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Alarmado, Severus dijo, "¿Que sucede? ¿También te entro jabón en los ojos?" él le limpio los ojos a Harry con el paño mojado y Harry comenzó a llorar. "Shh. Lo arreglare." Él inclino la cabeza del niño hacia atrás y puso una gota en cada ojo. "Listo."  
Pero Harry todavía estaba molesto y creía que Snape iba a castigarlo, y sus ojos siguieron llenándose de lágrimas. "Hary malo." Él sollozo, esperando un golpe y que lo sacaran del agua y lo arrojaran al lugar oscuro.  
Snape se quedo mirando al bebé. Entonces comprendió. Harry no estaba llorando porque le había entrado jabón en los ojos. Estaba llorando porque Snape lo había llamado malo. Él conocía esa palabra y el hecho de que la reconociera solo significaba una cosa. Le habían dicho así a menudo. Severus hizo una mueca, recordando los miserables días de su propia niñez. Tobias lo había llamado con todos los nombres despectivos que existían, haciendo mil pedazos su confianza para cuando tenía ocho años. Era algo con lo que hasta este día tenia problemas.  
Ahora miro al niño sentado en el fregadero y pensó de repente que aquí había otro como el, sintiéndose indeseado y como una carga para la gente que debió amarlo y preocuparse por el. Harry quizás era demasiado joven para preguntarse porque sus familiares lo trataban tan mal, pero era lo suficientemente grande para sentirse afectado por ello. ¿Que fue lo que te hicieron esas miserables excusas de seres humanos? Incluso si no te querían, ¿como pudieron deliberadamente maltratar a un bebé?  
Grandes lágrimas caían por el rostro de Harry y Severus dijo con rapidez, "No llores. Tú no eres malo. Fue un accidente."  
Harry arrugo la cara. "¿No malo?" repitió.  
"No." le aseguro Severus. "Juega con el pato," le animo.  
"¡Cuac cuac!" grito Harry, él agarro el pato y salpico agua. "¡Cuac cuac!"  
"Si, cuac cuac." Severus reprimió un gemido y se resigno a tener una pequeña inundación en toda su cocina por diez minutos mientras dejaba que el bebé se entretuviera. Era bueno que fuera un mago, así que limpiar este desastre no seria una tarea tan difícil como si hubiera sido una persona normal.  
Finalmente, él lo saco y lo seco con un Hechizo de Secado, le puso los Ungüentos necesarios y lo vistió con un pantalón y una polera que había encogido además de un par de calcetas. "Ahora, necesito donde llevarte," pensó en voz alta el Maestro de Pociones. "Porque no puedo hacer las compras contigo en brazos."  
Él miro alrededor y diviso una vieja mochila que utilizaba para acarrear pociones y la agrando para que cayera el niño. A continuación la relleno con piel de cordero y lanzo un Hechizo Calefactor. "¡Listo! probémosla."  
Él puso a Harry dentro y el bebé se acurruco en su interior. Entonces miro alrededor y grito, "¡Oso! ¡Oso Hary!"  
"Claro." Severus convoco al oso y se lo paso a Harry, poniéndolo también en la mochila y deslizándola en su espalda. Harry chillo encantado, él nunca antes había sido llevado de esta manera y lo encontraba muy divertido.  
Severus se ajusto los tirantes y limpio la cocina con un rápido hechizo y se abrocho el abrigo. "Bien, ¿Vamos de compras diablillo?" dijo mirando sobre su hombro.  
Harry aplaudió. "¡Ya!"  
Después de comprar cuatro trajes y llenar tres bolsas de comestibles, Harry ya estaba profundamente dormido, y Severus estaba considerando Aparecerse para visitar el Hogar de acogida mágico mas cercano, él había leído un anuncio de donaciones en El Profeta esta mañana, una de las pocas cosas que recibía por lechuza aparte de pociones. El hogar se llamaba Refugio Ángel, y sonaba como un buen lugar, pero primero deseaba chequear.  
Él regreso brevemente al apartamento para dejar los comestibles y vistió al dormido Harry en uno de sus nuevos trajes, unos pequeños pantalones grises y un suave yérsey verde con un hombre de nieve, un suave par de calcetines y unos pequeños zapatitos. Rápidamente volvió a poner la bebe dentro de la agrandaba mochila, por la cual había recibido bastantes comentarios cuando hacia las compras, especialmente de mujeres que habían encontrado ingenioso tener algo así, ya que mantenía la bebé al lado de uno y permitía tener la manos libres para acarrear las cosas sin tener que empujar un incomodo cochecito. Todas habían comentado lo adorable que era Harry y como Severus debía ser un padre orgulloso.  
Severus no había sabido que decir, y solo había mirado a un lado con timidez. Una parte de él estaba choqueada de que alguien pudiera considerar al dormido Harry Potter como su hijo, y la otra parte deseaba con ansias que eso fuera cierto. Luego se Apareció al lado mágico de Londres, donde el Hogar de Acogida Refugio Ángel estaba ubicado, y una vez que arribo, se lanzo un hechizo de invisibilidad y se acerco a la puerta principal.  
El centro de acogida estaba en una gran casa estilo georgiano, que visiblemente había sido remodelada y renovada en algún momento. Tenia tejas grises, el frontis era de ladrillos y grandes columnas flanqueaban la puerta principal. Había tres peldaños de piedra en frente de la entrada, que te llevaba a una puerta doble de estaba el rostro de un ángel y alas hechos en bronce. Bajo el rostro del ángel había un aro de bronce, claramente una aldaba.  
Severus camino alrededor de la casa antes de tratar de entrar, observando cuidadosamente el terreno, en la parte trasera de la casa había un patio con juegos para niños, como un columpio, un sube y baja, y una barras para encaramarse. Algunos niños, de entre cinco a doce años, estaban jugando, siendo observados por una señora con rostro un poco agrio en un vestido gris.  
Severus noto que los niños estaban apropiadamente vestidos con, chaquetas, gorros, guantes y botas, aunque obviamente muchas de ella eran de segunda mano. Aun así, era mas de lo que Severus había tenido a veces cuando estaba creciendo, los niños se veían saludables mientras corrían jugaban, reían y se lanzaban bolas de nieve unos a otros. Parecía haber más niñas que niños.  
Severus observo por unos momentos antes de entrar por la puerta trasera que estaba entreabierta.  
Adentro, vio un largo pasillo que lo llevo hasta otro largo pasillo que corría de este a oeste y al fondo había una gran habitación que parecía ser una cocina. Algunos chicos y chicas mayores estaban adentro, ayudando a preparar el almuerzo, junto con dos elfos domésticos.  
Hoy el menú parecía ser de sándwich y sopa, mientras los elfos se encargaban de la sopa los cinco chicos preparaban los sándwiches de jamón y queso. Una chica parecía estar sirviendo leche en una serie de tazones de plástico. Otra chica estaba lavando platos en el fregadero.  
El lugar se veía limpio y ordenado, ninguno de los chicos se veía molesto por estar trabajando en al cocina, y Severus siguió caminado.  
Al lado izquierdo del pasillo había dormitorios, aquellos que vio contenían una cama, una cómoda y un armario. Después había una habitación compartida por seis niños pequeños. Severus vio que solo había dos niños menores de dos años, todos los demás eran mayores que Harry.  
Él se preguntaba si acaso era porque la gente no podía resistirse a un bebé, así que eran lo primeros en ser adoptados.  
Al lado derecho había lo que parecía ser una sala de juegos, donde había niños jugando ajedrez y Snap Explosivo. Severus siguió por el pasillo y diviso una serie de salas que parecían ser oficinas. El estaba complacido de que Harry todavía siguiera durmiendo, el diviso una puerta con un letrero que decía, Gina Sullivan, Directora  
La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y pudo ver a una mujer mayor con cabello castaño tomado en un moño con una tunica negra sentada tras un escritorio hablando con una mujer mas joven con cabello rubio, vestida con una tunica de color azul y expresión preocupada. Severus ladeo la cabeza para escuchar mejor la conversación.  
" . . .este año no hemos recibido las donaciones que hemos recibido en los años anteriores, Sharon, así que me temo que tendremos que apretar el presupuesto de este año y ajustarnos." Gina Sullivan decía, meneando la cabeza con tristeza. Ella estaba mirando a un grueso libro de cuero que probablemente era un libro de contabilidad. A su lado había pluma y tintero.  
"Eso significa que no podemos recibir a ningún otro niño, ¿cierto?" pregunto Sharon.  
"Me temo que no. tu sabes que el espacio es bastante limitado hasta que podamos reubicar a alguno de los mayores, y tu sabes lo difícil que es que adopten a un niño de diez años sabiendo que tendrán que pagar por gastos escolares cuando cumplan los once, aunque el Profesor Dumbledore a accedido a cobrar solo la mitad de la matricula para ellos."  
"Lo se. Además la mayoría de las familias no quiere niños mayores, ellos piensan que los niños de esa edad ya no pueden ser moldeados a su manera," Sharon suspiro. "Es triste, realmente, porque lo único que quieren es un lugar donde pertenecer y la oportunidad de tener una familia, al igual que los pequeñines. Tuve una llamada ayer, hubo un incendio en Cheapside y alguien encontró a una pequeñita como de tres años vagando por ahí, no recuerda nada, y creen que es la única en sobrevivir el incendio. Querían mandarla con nosotros, pero les dije que tendría que hablar con usted primero."  
"Me encantaría aceptarla, pero sabes que no tenemos el personal para encargarnos de mas niños. Puedes recomendarles la Sociedad de Merlín, aunque hable con Michael Ambrose antes de ayer y tiene los mismos problemas que nosotros, bajos fondos, poco personal y demasiados niños."  
La rubia se mordió los labios luciendo infeliz.  
Severus se alejo de la puerta, y se dirigió a la salida. Habiendo escuchado esa conversación hizo su decisión a la vez mejor y peor. Mejor, porque ahora tenia una excusa para no dejar a Harry con ellos, porque apenas podían manejar a los niños que tenían, no podrían recibir a Harry, y Severus no lo dejaría en un lugar donde lo pasarían por alto o donde no seria cuidado adecuadamente.  
Pero era peor porque no sabía como diablos hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño con su actual trabajo. Smithers no tendría compasión con su nuevo empleado y Severus suspiro antes de Aparecerse de Nuevo cerca de su hogar. Él puso al aun dormido Harry en su cuna y fue a revisar su escritorio, donde mantenía varios artículos de colección y extraños ingredientes de pociones que su madre le había dado. Si las cosas empeoraban, él podría vender alguno de los ingredientes raros que tenia guardados y pagar a una niñera para Harry. Pero el odiaría hacer eso, porque esos recuerdos e ingredientes eran el único legado de Eileen para su hijo, y no le gustarían separarse de ellos.  
Mañana volveré a trabajar y no se si puedo encontrar a alguien para entonces, además él todavía esta enfermo y necesita pociones. Supongo que mañana puedo llamar diciendo que estoy enfermo, eso me dará mas tiempo para poder pensar en que puedo hacer.  
Mientras hojeaba un gastado portafolios, vio un sobre escrito con la elegante caligrafía de su madre, dirigida a el. Él lo saco y se dio cuenta que estaba entre los papeles de la venta de Spinner End y la abrió cuidadosamente, preguntándose como no lo había visto antes.  
Adentro había solo una hoja de pergamino.  
Querido Severus,  
Si estas leyendo esto, entonces lo más probable es que haya muerto. Lamento mucho haberte dejado tan repentinamente, pero he tratado de asegurarme que en caso de mi muerte, tengas alguien con quien quedarte en ves de tu padre, asumiendo que el no este muerto también o en prisión.  
Tú sabes que mi padre, Augustus Prince, no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de casarme con Tobias. Él consideraba que el era inferior a mi y se negó a reconocerme como parte de la familia Prince mientras siguiera siendo su esposa. Pero logre que el accediera a ayudarme en cualquier problema importante.  
Lo que significa que si necesitas ayuda económica o de otro tipo, puedes contactar a tu abuelo y el te proveerá con lo que necesites, él cree con fuerza en las obligaciones familiares, y él es el ultimo de la línea Prince excepto por ti, mi hermana murió sin tener hijos, él no te dejara de lado. Él vive en la parte vieja de Yorkshire, en Foxfire Hall, ha estado en la familia por generaciones, desde la época de Arthur y Merlín, cuando los Prince eran reyes mágicos, antes de renunciar a su titulo y volverse parte del Ministerio de Magia como hace mil años atrás.  
Yo adoraba allí cuando era una niña, y a veces aun sueño con eso. Esta escondida en las Colinas salvajes y solo puedes llegar allí si mi padre te da un Traslador. Hay una protección en las defensas de la propiedad de hace cientos de años y hasta este día nadie visita Foxfire Hall sin permiso o conocimiento del lord o lady de la propiedad.  
Tu abuelo tiene mucho dinero, el heredo una gran suma cuando su padre murió y esa suma fue aumento con su trabajo como consultor para Gringotts y también como mago de batalla cuando Grindelwald trato de tomarse el Ministerio. Él fue Capitán de la Guardia de Avanzada que protegió al Ministerio y a su parlamento, y la perdición de cualquier Mago oscuro que quisiera matar a su empleador. Él se retiro hace mucho tiempo y ahora supervisa otras empresas, pero su nombre aun es hablado con respeto en algunos círculos.  
Ve donde el si tienes alguna necesidad, Severus. Él es tu sangre y te ayudara, él me lo prometió por su honor y su honor es irreprochable. Él incluso accedió a firmar un documento prometiendo su ayuda a cualquier descendencia mía o tuya, fue testigo su abogado el Sr. Aubrey Marlowe. Y se encuentra en el Ministerio, en los registros de la familia Prince.  
Recuerda que siempre te amare hijo, y te estaré cuidando desde atrás del Velo como un ángel. Cuídate, crece y llega a ser todo lo que puedas ser.  
Tu madre que te ama,  
Eileen Estrella Prince  
15 de Marzo de 1976  
La carta estaba fechada un año antes de su muerte.  
Severus volvió a leer el pergamino antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su escritorio. Su madre nunca había mencionado a su abuelo cuando vivía, y el siempre asumió que sus abuelos estaban muertos ya que ella nunca hablaba de ellos. Él ahora sospechaba que podría haber sido por resentimiento o incluso dolor lo que la habían mantenido callada.  
Como fuera, él ahora tenia algo a lo que aferrarse. Él no era del tipo para ir mendigando limosnas de nadie, aunque tuviera la promesa de un familiar rico. Pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo de despreciar esta oportunidad, sin importar lo pequeña que fuera, si le permitía quedarse con Harry. Si Augustus Prince era tan rico como Eileen clamaba, seguramente podría hacerle un préstamo a Severus, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Harry se quedara con el y pudiera contratar a una niñera mientras el trabajaba.  
Él decidió escribirle al Viejo mago una carta y ver si recibía una respuesta, de esa manera asegurándose que estaba con vida, ya que la carta tenia fecha de hace cuatro años.  
Él saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.  
A la mañana siguiente, Severus llamo por floo a la botica y le informo a Smithers que estaba muy enfermo y no iría a trabajar hoy.  
Smithers era delgado y huesudo, con pelo que sobresalía en mechones en su cabeza, y usaba una tunica púrpura con bordados de hilo dorado que lo hacia lucir como el rey de los espantapájaros. Tenia ojos color ámbar que podían atravesar a una persona a cien pasos y una actitud que hacia lucir a Scrooge como un ángel.  
"¿Enfermo? ¿Que quieres decir conque estas enfermo?" gruño, fulminando con una de sus famosas miradas a Severus que tosía.  
Severus estornudo y logro decir con voz ronca, "Lo siento señor. . .pero de verdad no puedo. . .tos, tos. . .preparara pociones así. . ."  
"¡No tienes permitido estar enfermo, Snape!" gruño Smithers.  
Severus comenzó a toser con tanta fuerza que parecía que perdería un pulmón. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.  
Smithers lo miro torvamente. "¡Bien! Pero solo por hoy. Mañana, estarás aquí, ¡o te despido! Y prepararas el doble de pociones mañana para compensar por hoy, ¿esta claro?"  
"Si señor." Apenas pudo decir Severus. Luego saco su cabeza de las llamas.  
Una vez que salio completamente de la red Floo, cuidadosamente limpio su llorosos ojos con una toalla y agradeció a los merodeadores, que alguna vez habían sido su pesadillas en la escuela, por enseñarles los beneficios del Polvo Imitador de Resfriados. Era quizás la única cosa que ellos habían inventado de la que estaba agradecido.  
Era algo bueno que los efectos solo duraran diez minutos.  
Él escucho a Harry llamándolo y se iba a dirigir a ver que quería cuando se sintió un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina. El se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que entrara la lechuza.  
Era un hermoso Búho Real se poso encima de la mesa y le tendió la carta en su garra imperiosamente.  
Severus la tomo y le dio a la lechuza un poco de tocino que había frito para el desayuno. El búho lo recibió como fastidiado, luego voló por la ventana hasta perderse de vista.  
Severus observo la carta que ahora sostenía.  
Estaba dirigida al Sr. Severus Snape, Camino Cottage 14A, Londres. La dirección del remitente era de A. Prince, Lord Thornton, Foxfire Hall.  
Por un momento, Severus no pudo respirar y la habitación le dio vueltas.  
No se había atrevido realmente a esperar que su abuelo, con quien no había hablado ni había conocido nunca en su vida, actualmente respondiera a su petición de reunirse con el. Él ni siquiera había sabido que el hombre estaba vivo.  
Pero ahora sostenía una carta en su mano y sabía por lo menos una cosa. Augustus Prince estaba vivo y se había tomado la molestia de responderle.  
Con dedos temblando, rompió el sello de la carta, que era de un leopardo rampante.  
________________________________________


	5. Llegaron a un claro de medianoche

Él comenzó a desdoblar la carta cuando la voz de Harry lo interrumpió insistentemente. "¡Hary salir! ¡No dormir!"  
Severus no lo sabía, pero eso era lo que Harry siempre había escuchado decir a Dudley cuando quería que lo sacaran de su cuna después de la siesta. Así que, por primera vez, él las repitió y espero a ver que sucedía.  
"espera un minuto," le dijo Severus, dejo la carta a un lado y se dirigió lentamente tras la cortina hacia el "dormitorio".  
Harry estaba parado en la cuna, mirando alrededor expectante. "Hary salir ya," le dijo al hombre Alto.  
Severus se paro a su lado. "Por favor," le dijo con firmeza. Él no sabía si Harry era demasiado joven para aprender modales, pero estaba determinado a no convertirse en un esclavo del niño. "Por favor déjame salir."  
Los ojos verdes parpadearon. Él estiro sus manos hacia su cuidador. "¡No dormir! Hary salir."  
"Por favor," repitió Severus.  
Harry levanto la cabeza. Claramente el hombre Alto quería algo de él primero. Tentativamente, dijo, "¿Porfi…vor?"  
"Si. ¡Muy bien!" dijo Severus. "Ahora puedes salir."  
Él gentilmente saco al bebé de la cuna.  
Harry se acurruco contra él un momento antes de girarse y tratar de agarrar su juguete. "Oso. . . ¡sale!"  
"Esta bien, cálmate." Severus agarro al Profesor Calladito desde la cuna y se lo paso a Harry. "¿Estas feliz ahora?" le pregunto, algo sarcástico.  
Harry le dio una sonrisa. "Hary hambe."  
Severus lo llevo a la cocina, no estaba sorprendido del que el niño tuviera hambre, el debería de estar recobrando su apetito. El puso un almohadón a la silla y sentó a Harry, luego lo afirmo. Luego le dio al niño un poco de banana cortada en trozos, un poco de cereal, y un biberón de leche. "Toma, come eso mientras yo leo esto, Sr. Impaciente."  
Harry comenzó a comer con ganas, echándose el cereal a la boca con las manos.  
El cuidadosamente desdoblo el pergamino, notando que era de la mejor calidad, de color crema, pesado y marcado por el símbolo del Leopardo Rampante. En tinta negra estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje.  
Para mi nieto Severus,  
Trate de responder con la mayor prontitud la carta que recibí ayer. Fue uno de mis más profundo lamentos el no haber hablado con Eileen antes de que muriera. Ella sin embargo, compartió conmigo la ocasión de tu nacimiento y el día en que fuiste aceptado en Hogwarts. Obviamente tú ya has terminado la escuela y por lo que parece estas en dificultades económicas. No estoy sorprendido, ya que Gran Bretaña nunca a valorado a los maestros de pociones. En ese aspecto, las cosas han cambiado muy poco desde cuando yo era joven.  
La gente raramente evalúa lo que necesitan más. Esa es la forma del mundo. Sin maestros de pociones, estaríamos completamente necesitados de medicina, curas y muchas otras cosas. Y aun así a un jugador de Quidditch le pagan mucho más y es altamente reconocido.  
De todas maneras, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo por haber logrado una Maestría a tan joven edad, tú tienes, creo, ¿solo veintiún años? La mayoría de los magos y brujas tardan como cinco o seis años para completar su aprendizaje. Parece que has heredado el genio mágico Prince completamente, y escapaste a la mediocridad de tu padre Muggle, que supe que era un oportunista desde que puse mis ojos en el. Pero, mi hija era demasiado testaruda y tonta para escucharme, y su desafío le costo caro. Pero eso esta en el pasado, y he decidido que lo pasado se quede en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. La vida es demasiado corta para permitir que viejas rencillas se interpongan entre familiares.  
Y también tienes un niño pequeño por cual velar. Mi bisnieto, presumo.  
Me gustaría que ambos vinieran a Foxfire Hall, esta misma semana si es apropiado para ustedes, para que pueda conocerte a ti y a tu hijo.  
Sin duda debes preguntarte porque nunca te mande una invitación antes, y solo puedo decir que permití que el orgullo, los viejos rencores y mi temperamento dictaran mis acciones.  
Tú eres mi último descendiente con vida y deseo discutir tu situación antes de darte un préstamo, como tú pides. Tengo unas cuantas sugerencias que me gustaría que oyeras.  
Adjunte un Traslador para que puedas tener acceso a Foxfire Hall, sin el jamás lo encontrarías, ya que es Intrazable y protegido. Hace mucho tiempo atrás era peligroso ser miembro de la familia Prince y mis ancestros se aseguraron de que tuviéramos un santuario donde llegar si era necesario.  
Tengo muchos deseos de conocerte, nieto.  
Sinceramente,  
Tu abuelo,  
Augustus Prince, Lord de Foxfire Hall  
Al final del pergamino estaba adherido un disco con la cabeza de un zorro grabada.  
Este debía ser el Traslador.  
Severus se mordió los labios nervioso. Por la forma en que estaba compuesta la carta, parecía que su abuelo estaba favorablemente dispuesto hacia el y eso lo aliviaba inmensamente. Pero al mismo tiempo podía decir que el viejo mago era un hombre severo y rígido en sus formas y es por eso que había mentido y no se había molestado en explicar que Harry no era su hijo, pero sino un niño encontrado en un pesebre mientras seguía una estrella y el sonido de un bebe llorando. Claramente Augustus Prince valoraba los lazos familiares, al igual que la mayor parte de los sangrepura, y Severus temía que si Augustus aprendía que Harry no era de su sangre, él podría rechazarlo. O si se enteraba que Harry era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, él podría insistir que Severus lo devolviera a Albus Dumbledore o al Ministerio, por su estatus de celebridad.James Potter debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al aprender que su hijo se ha convertido en un Snape, aunque solo sea en nombre. Pero no me importa. El niño me necesita, sus familiares lo botaron como si fuera basura ¿Y que clase de vida tendría siendo la mayor celebridad del mundo mágico? Lo más probable, es que fuera tratado como un rey, pero cada movimiento que hiciera seria analizado y comentado, y se inflaría con su propia importancia, seria un idiota arrogante como su padre. Esa no seria la vida que Lily quisiera para el. Ni la vida que merece. Se merece crecer como un chico normal, como todos los demás, no para ser utilizado como un peón en el juego de poder un viejo mago. Y yo puedo darle eso. O voy a ser capaz, una vez me haya encontrado con mi abuelo.  
El se detuvo y miro al niño, que estaba chupando un biberón de leche con avidez, y se preguntó cuándo fue que él había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad por el bebé y pensar en el niño como su hijo. El suponía debe haber sido en algún momento durante esa interminable noche y el día de Navidad, o tal vez fue porque el niño había estado tan enfermo y se las había arreglado para curarlo, o tal vez fue porque el niño se parecía tanto a su mejor amiga y su único amor. Fuera lo que fuese, ya no podía ni siquiera pensar en entregar al bebé, a nadie, y por ningún motivo.  
Así que, aunque no le gustaba mentirle a su abuelo, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que era un engaño necesario.  
Y evitar problemas, él cuidadosamente puso un leve hechizo disfraz en la frente del bebé, escondiendo la famosa cicatriz. Había muchos niños de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes en el mundo mágico, pero solo uno tenia esa significativa marca.  
Hasta ahora.  
Severus observe al nuevo miembro de su familia y murmuro, "Ahora eres mío bebé. Mi hijo, Harry Snape."  
Harry tosió un poco y se giro a mirar a Severus. "Listo," anuncio, apuntando a su plato. "Mas."  
"Mas, por favor." Le corrigió Severus.  
Harry obediente repitió la oración. "Mas, favor."  
"Bien. "Lo felicito Snape. "Supongo que deberíamos comer antes de ir a visitar a tu bisabuelo. Creo que me preparare una hamburguesa con papas y tu puedes comer una de esas comidas preparadas de bebe que compre."  
Él encontró un frasco de macarrones para bebes en la alacena y lo calentó con un rápido Hechizo Calentador, antes de preparar su comida. El apuro la cocción de la hamburguesa y las papas con un hechizo y lo llevo a la mesa, transfigurando un palo en una silla para poder sentarse al lado de Harry.  
Él con cuidado puso los macarrones en un plato para Harry y comenzó a alimentar al niño.  
"Mmm. . ." dijo Harry, abriendo su boca para que le diera mas.  
Severus le dio casi todo el plato, mientras comía su hamburguesa feliz de verlo comer normalmente, luego le puso uno de los nuevos trajes y se vistió con su mejor túnica, pantalones y camisa. Él se aseguro de que Harry tomara el resto de sus pociones, luego se puso una chaqueta y un gorro y metió al bebe en la mochila junto con el profesor Calladito.  
"¿Vamos?" pregunto Harry, habiendo aprendido que el echo de que lo pusieran en la mochila significaba que saldrían del apartamento.  
"Si, saldremos. Solo que en forma diferente," explico Severus, poniendo a Harry en su espalda. Él tomo el Traslador desde el fondo de la carta y susurro, "¡Portus!"  
Él sintió un tirón en su ombligo y luego el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.  
Él sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un largo túnel, pero la sensación duro solo unos segundos antes de que se sintiera caer suavemente en una gran extensión de pasto cuidadosamente cortado, que rodeaba una enorme casa de piedra en una colina, sus aguilones tintineando con leves resplandores de luz que iban y venían, cosa que le había dado el nombre a la casona, porque las luces resemblaban el fenómeno conocido como luces pantanosas o fuego de zorro (foxfire).  
Severus inmediatamente giro la cabeza para ver como estaba Harry. Un Traslador normalmente era la forma más segura de viaje para los niños pequeños, pero quería asegurarse de que Harry no hubiera sufrido ninguna complicación.  
Harry estaba chupando su pulgar y sonriendo. Él había disfrutado el alocado viaje y ahora estaba mirando alrededor con curiosidad.  
El cielo estaba oscuro y millones de estrellas tintineaban en el cielo, viéndose claramente porque se encontraban en el medio del campo donde no habían luces artificiales o humo de los vehículos que estropearan la vista. El aire estaba fresco y limpio y olía levemente de manzanas y humo de leña.  
Severus comenzó a caminar por el césped, en su mano derecha firmemente aferradas estaban la carta y el Traslador. Él se encontró tarareando la canción navideña, "Llegaron a una claro de medianoche."  
En su mochila, Harry abrazaba a su oso y balbuceaba feliz.  
Finalmente Severus se encontró frente a una masiva puerta doble y golpeo con fuerza con la aldaba de bronce en forma de cabeza de leopardo.  
Luego rápidamente se limpio sus sudorosas manos en la túnica y espero.  
Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y un elfo domestico se encontró enfrente de el.  
Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los elfos domésticos, este estaba vestido en lo que parecía ser una librea negra y dorada, pantalones ajustados y una túnica con el emblema de un leopardo y una alegre gorra cubría una oreja. El elfo tenía largo cabello rizados, hizo una reverencia y dijo, "Bienvenido, Amo Severus Snape, a Foxfire Hall. Yo soy Hotspur, el mayordomo de mi lord. Él lo esta esperando, por favor pase mientras voy a buscarlo."  
El elfo caminó hacia atrás para que Severus y Harry pudieran entrar, luego desapareció con un leve pop.  
Harry exclamo. "¿Donde fue?"  
"A llamar a Lord Thornton," un retrato con túnica roja sosteniendo un cetro respondió. El retrato estaba colgado a la derecha de la puerta así que podía ver a todos quienes entraban o salían de la casa. "Saludos. Soy Valiar Prince, tus muchas veces tataraabuelo."  
Severus se giro a hablar con el retrato cuando regreso el elfo. "Por aquí, Amo Snape, por favor. Mi lord lo vera en su estudio."  
Harry rio al ver a la extraña criatura. "¿Que eso?" el se giro para mirar por sobre el hombre de Snape y apunto.  
Hotspur sonrió al ver al pequeño mago. "¡Que maravilloso! ¡Foxfire Hall no ha visto un bebé desde la Srta. Eileen! ¡Hola jovencito! Mi nombre es Hotspur. ¡Cual es tu nombre?"  
"Hary."  
"Ah, que bonito nombre. Debe estar orgulloso de tener un hijo tan bueno, Amo Severus."  
"Si," fue todo lo que Severus respondió.  
"Y tu, pequeñito, tienes suerte de tener un papá tan bueno."  
"Papá," Harry repitió, encontrando que era mas fácil de pronunciar que el otro nombre con que el elfo había llamado a su nuevo guardián. El finalmente tenía un nombre para el hombre Alto. "Papá. Papá."  
Severus tuvo que luchar para mantener su compostura, aunque suponía que era natural que Harry lo llamara de alguna manera relacionada a padre. Y si el deseaba que este engaño tuviera éxito tenia que acostumbrarse a que lo llamara de esta forma, pese a la parte de su mente que estaba balbuceando eres demasiado joven para ser padre. Tu carrera acaba de comenzar. El con firmeza le dijo a esa parte de su mente que se callara y se controlara. Luego giro su cabeza y respondió, "¿Si, Harry? ¿Que sucede?"  
"Hary abajo."  
"Todavía no. Pronto," le dijo Severus, siguiendo a Hotspur por una escalera larga y sinuosa.  
Por toda la escalera había retratos familiares, todos mirando a los recién llegados con curiosidad algunos sonriendo o saludando a Harry.  
"¡Ahh! ¡Mira al pequeño diablillo! ¿No es adorable?" dijo una mujer que usaba una bata púrpura.  
"¡Absolutamente encantador!"  
"¡Hola, dulzura! Mira que serás un rompecorazones cuando crezcas," susurro una mujer mas joven con el cabello tonado en un complicado peinado y una tunica rosa.  
"Mmm... . . .salio a su papa," dijo sonriendo otra.  
Entonces Severus se sonrojo, porque él sabía muy bien que no era nada en especial, menos comparado a Potter. Era una de las razones, él suponía, por las cuales Lily se había cansado de el. ¿Porque querría despertar todas las mañanas viendo su pálido rostro y su nariz aguileña cundo podía tener al malditamente hermoso y estrella de Quidditch James Potter? Él meneo la cabeza. Me rehúso a vivir en el pasado. Este era un nuevo comienzo, ojala.  
Hotspur llego al rellano y luego giro a la derecha y golpeo ligeramente en una pesada puerta de roble.  
"Pase," vino una voz de un suave barítono.  
Hotspur empujo la puerta e hizo una reverencia, anunciando a los dos visitantes. "El amo Severus Snape y su hijo el amo Harry están aquí para verlo, mi lord."  
"Gracias, Hotspur. Puedes irte."  
Hotspur desapareció, dejando a Severus parado frente a un gran escritorio de ébano y caoba tallado. El escritorio contenía varios libros y tras el estaba sentado un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo negro cortado pulcramente y penetrantes ojos cafés. Hace algún tiempo el también debió ser, como el retrato había dicho de Harry, un rompecorazones. Él no parecía tener más de cincuenta o sesenta años, aunque Severus estaba seguro de que era mucho mayor. Los magos no envejecían como los Muggles. Su rostro tenía un aire más bien severo aunque su expresión se suavizo un poco cuando diviso al hijo y nieto de su hija. El usaba una gran tunica gris con un borde plateado y azul oscuro y una gran cadena de plata con un pendiente con una piedra verde.  
Inseguro de que hacer, Severus hizo una breve reverencia, y dijo, "Señor, yo soy Severus y este es mi. . .hijo, Harry."  
Augustus levanto una mano y se puso de pie. "No te inclines ante mi, tu eres familia, no eres un criado. La servidumbre no es para los Prince." El salio de atrás de su escritorio y camino hacia Severus. El era ligeramente mas alto que el joven, pero no tanto que la altura le diera una ventaja sobre el. "Tienes la tez de Eileen. Y la altura Prince." El asintió con satisfacción, aunque frunció el ceño cuando vio que el cabello de Severus era mas largo de lo que parecía, amarradazo como estaba. Hmm. . .tendremos que hacer algo con eso. "Bienvenido a Foxfire Hall." El le dio al joven mago una tranquila sonrisa, luego no sabiendo que hacer para interrumpir el incomodo silencio, aclaro su garganta y le indico un cómodo sillón al lado de la chimenea. "Por favor toma siento."  
Severus se saco la mochila y dejo salir a Harry. El niño de inmediato miro a Augustus y pregunto, "¿Quién tu?"  
Augustus se encontró sonriendo, que era algo que no había echo desde la muerte de sus hijas hace años. "Hola chico. Así que tú eres mi bisnieto. Henry, ¿cierto?"  
"Hary."  
Augustus levanto sus cejas. "Detesto los sobrenombres. Henry esta bien. Un nombre con carácter. ¿Que edad tiene?"  
"Tiene dieciocho meses," respondió Severus. "El nació en julio."  
"Se parece a su madre, ¿cierto?"  
"Si. . .abuelo," dijo Severus, diciéndolo por primera vez. Se sentía extraño y a la vez se sentía bien el poder reconocer a alguien como miembro de su familia nuevamente, incluso aunque fuera un desconocido. "Su madre tenia cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes. Harry se le parece mucho."  
"Hmm. . .Y donde esta ella, ¿esta esposa de cabello rojo y ojos verdes? ¿Era una de nosotros?"  
"Ella murió hace poco," dijo Severus, su voz de repente se puso ronca. "Su nombre era Lily. Y ella era la mas brillante bruja que he conocido."  
"Mis condolencias por tu perdida," dijo simplemente Augustus, pero Severus escucho la áspera simpatía en el tono del hombre. "Perder a la esposa puede ser. . .traumático, aunque estés preparado para eso. ¿Supongo que fue repentino?"  
Severus asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, y esperando que su abuelo no le hiciera mas preguntas sobre Lily. Él no tenía deseos de discutir su muerte. Era demasiado doloroso.  
"Ah. Ya veo. Por favor, siéntate."  
Severus lo hizo, poniendo a Harry en su regazo.  
"¿Quien tu?" repitió el niño.  
"Soy tu bisabuelo," le respondió Augustus. "Pero quizás esa es una palabra muy grande para este diablillo, así que puedes llamarme. . .er. . .abuelo."  
Harry frunció el ceño. El nunca había tratado esa combinación particular de sonidos. "Buelo," dijo al final.  
"No esta mal." Reconoció Augustus. "Tu eres un chico muy inteligente, Henry. Corre en la familia." El regreso a sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio. "Dada tu situación financiera, Severus, como me contaste en tu carta, una cosa me intrigo. ¿Porque esperaste para contactarme? Pudiste hacerlo después del funeral. ¿O acaso tu padre te lo prohibió?" él hizo una mueca. "Perdóname, pero nunca pude soportar al hombre."  
"Yo tampoco lo soportaba," murmuro Severus. "Pero no, el no me prohibió nada, señor. Porque el ya estaba muerto hace tiempo. Envenenamiento por alcohol. Nunca supe de usted hasta que encontré una carta entre los papeles de la venta de Spinner End, que era la casa donde crecí. De alguna manera se paso por alto y se traspapelo."  
Harry se removió para que lo bajara. "Papá, abajo."  
Severus dudo, el no quería que Harry hiciera alguna travesura, aunque estaba seguro que el chico podía caminar, pese a que le gustaba que lo tomaran en brazos desde que lo había encontrado. El sonido de la pequeña voz diciendo 'papá' le dio un extraño tipo de emoción y felicidad. "Quédate a mi lado," le ordeno, sentando a Harry a sus pies con su oso.  
Harry estaba bastante feliz de jugar en el piso y miro alrededor mientras lo hacia.  
Severus continúo. "Aun así, señor, jamás le habría pedido ayuda sino fuera por el," el indico al bebé. "Me las estaba arreglando bien hasta que Lily murió y entonces. . .bueno, es difícil trabajar turnos de doce horas con un bebe apegado a ti."  
Augustus asintió. "Debiste haber venido a mi antes. Le hice la promesa a Eileen de que nunca le daría la espalda a mi propia sangre. Incluso sin la promesa, yo lo habría echo. Soy un hombre honorable y la familia se hace cargo de la familia. Había podido ayudar a Eileen, pero ella rehúso mis ofertas."  
Severus entrecerró los ojos. "Ella me escribió que usted se rehúso a reconocerla como su hija una vez que se caso con Tobías."  
Augustus suspiro pesadamente. "Así fue. No estuve de acuerdo con su elección, pero no porque, como tu puedas pensar, el fuera un Muggle. No estaba de acuerdo porque el no la merecía, jamás me cayo bien el hombre, era todo un escorpión, pero ella estaba enamorada de el y pasada de la edad en que yo podía prohibirle algo y ella me obedeciera. Pero no quise que el pensara que podía poner sus sucias manos en mi dinero así que la desherede. . .solamente de palabra."  
"No lo culpo. Mi padre era basura, siempre supe eso," su nieto dijo bruscamente. "Pero no soy como el señor. No fue por mi que vine hacia usted, sino por Harry, y como le dije antes. Si usted me pudiera dar un préstamo, yo le prometo que le pagare de vuelta, hasta el último Knut. No estoy pidiendo caridad, abuelo." Hubo una luz de orgullo en sus ojos oscuros, como un águila, y determinación también.  
Augustus reconoció el silencioso orgullo en el rostro del joven, se recordó de si mismo cuando era joven. Este no era el hijo de su padre, y el Viejo mago lamento no haberlo conocido antes, para él era un Prince de principio a fin. Fue entonces que una idea se le ocurrió. Era la esperanza de un tonto, pero soy lo suficientemente viejo para hacer un tonto de mi mismo, pensó con ironía. No tengo nada que perder ahora y todo que ganar. El aclaro su garganta. "Felizmente te prestaría lo que necesites, Severus, por que jamás me gustaría ver a un miembro de mi familia en necesidad. Pero tengo una proposición diferente para ti, ¿te gustaría escucharme?"  
"Continúe," le pidió Severus, sentándose con sus manos apoyadas las rodillas.  
"Tengo casi noventa y cinco años de edad y no hay mucho en mi vida que lamente, excepto la oportunidad de decirle a mi hija que estaba equivocado, no debí alejarme de ella por tantos años, mi orgullo no lo valía. ¿Tu dices que deseas que te de un préstamo? ¿Y si te ofreciera más? Herede mucho de lo que ves frente a ti, pero también trabaje duro para mantenerlo, alguna vez fui un mago de batalla y consultor para Gringotts en mi juventud. Ahora estoy retirado, pero aun tengo algunos pequeños negocios. Uno de ellos es un laboratorio experimental de pociones, compuesto por alguno de los más brillantes Maestros de Pociones que pude encontrar. Ellos investigan y experimentan con algunas tipos de nuevas pociones para curaciones y también para guerra, porque yo no creo que hemos visto lo ultimo de Voldemort."  
Severus estaba asombrado. "Usted. . . ¡usted dijo su nombre!"  
"¿Y? ¿No me digas que tú crees en esa tontería de que uno no debe decir su nombre? ¡Bah! El no es nada mas que otro mago oscuro, como Asmodean en tiempo de mi padre, y Grindelwald después de el. Temo muy pocas cosas en este mundo, muchacho, ¡y el no es una de ellas! Desenmascara el misterio de la oscuridad y no hay nada que temer. Él no era tan poderoso como pensaba, si un simple bebé pudo derrotarlo. Pero como no se encontró un cuerpo, podría no estar del todo muerto."  
"¿Que quieres decir, abuelo?"  
"Un mago oscuro tiene muchas manera de preservarse a si mismo, maneras que son retorcidas y crueles, pero puedo creer que los haya empelado de todas maneras. Así que es mejor estar preparado, que es la razón por la cual tengo a algunos maestros de pociones trabajando en pociones de guerra. Pero también trabajamos tratando de mejora las drogas existentes además de crear nuevas. Me he dado cuenta de que eres el mas joven en haber logrado una Maestría en tu campo en Gran Bretaña, y deseo que pongas esa extraordinaria inteligencia tuya en buen uso. Diciéndolo directamente, me gustaría ofrecerte una posición como Maestro de Pociones. Te pagare un salario equivalente a los que gana mis otros Maestros, y puedes vivir aquí con el pequeño Henry, que puede ser cuidado por Hotspur y Lina, mis elfos domésticos. También me asegurare de que el pequeño diablillo tenga todo lo que necesite y pagare sus gastos de escuela también."  
"Eso es. . .muy generoso, abuelo," dijo Severus, maravillado. El jamás se había atrevido a soñar que recibiría tanto. "Pero por favor, los gastos de Harry saldrán de mi salario."  
Augustus abrió su boca para discutir, luego la cerró. Sabia que solo discutirían por eso con su terco nieto, además había más de una manera de despellejar a un dragón. El simplemente podía aumentar el sueldo del joven mago así que cualquier gasto del niño no impactaría la suma original que tenía planeada pagarle a Severus. El sonrío por dentro ante su propia astucia. Tu puedes ser un Slytherin, muchacho, pero yo he sido una serpiente mucho mas tiempo que tu. "esta bien. Sacare una suma todas las semanas, si insistes. ¿Entonces aceptas mi oferta?"  
"Si señor." Accedió Severus. Habría sido un tonto de no hacerlo.  
"¡Excelente! ¿Cuando te mudaras aquí?"  
"Yo. . .uh . . .necesito empacar mis cosas," dijo Severus, aun un poco mareado ante su cambio de fortuna.  
"Enviare a Hotspur para que te ayude."  
"También necesito avisarles a mi empelador y a mi casero," añadió Severus, y sonrío internamente ante la alegría que eso le daría. "Entonces Harry y yo podremos mudarnos con usted."  
"¿Mañana quizás?"  
"si. Gracias, abuelo. No puedo. . .no se como. . ."  
"No necesitas agradecerme, Severus. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Piensa en esto, si lo deseas, como mi expiación por ignorar a tu madre y a ti por tantos años. No puedo cambiar eso, pero quizás pueda compensarle a su hijo y nieto. Somos los últimos de la línea Prince y es lógico que permanezcamos juntos."  
Snape le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que había rescatado a Harry del pesebre, sintió una sensación de extremo alivio recorrerlo. El bajó la mirada cuando sintió un tirón en su tunica.  
"¿Papá? ¿Juar con Hary?"  
El tomo a su hijo en sus brazos. "Pronto. Ahora tenemos que ir a casa, ya es casi hora de dormir."  
Harry meneo la cabeza obstinadamente. "¡No! ¡No cama!"  
"Dile adiós a tu abuelo," Severus se apresuro a decir.  
"Adio, buelo," dijo Harry, y entonces para su asombro, le estiro sus brazos a Augustus.  
Augustus tomo al niño contra el, maravillado ante lo liviano y a la vez sólido que era el niño. Harry se aferro a el y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, murmurando, "Me veras pronto, pequeñín. Hasta luego y pórtate bien con tu papá." Luego le paso a Harry de vuelta a Severus, que fue depositado en su mochila junto a su oso.  
"¡Hotspur!" el amo de Foxfire Hall llamo.  
Hotspur apareció de inmediato. "¿Llamo, mi lord?"  
"Acompaña a mi nieto y bisnieto hacia afuera, oh y haz que Lina prepare habitaciones para ellos, vivirán aquí permanentemente desde mañana."  
"Muy bien, mi lord." Hotspur le hizo una reverencia a Augustus y luego se dirigió a Severus y Harry. "por aquí señores."  
Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Severus uso el Traslador para volver al apartamento, eufórico y aun preocupado por este giro en los acontecimientos. El rogaba que Augustus nunca descubriera su engaño en relación a Harry.  
Harry estaba quisquilloso, cansado y no quería admitirlo, incluso después de su biberón no quería dormirse le tomo a Severus de pasear y sobarle la espalda al bebé que lloraba antes que Harry cediera y se quedara dormido.  
Snape lo acostó, tapándolo gentilmente con la manta. "Buenas noches, diablillo. Mañana es el comienzo de un nuevo día y una nueva vida para nosotros."  
Severus despertó a las seis de la mañana, sabiendo que tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar. Él lentamente abrió un ojo y gruño. Luego recordó que ya no tenía que trabajar para Smithers el Espantapájaros Miserable, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada y se volvió a dormir.  
Solo para ser despertado una hora después por Harry, que necesitaban que lo cambiaran y alimentaran.  
Después, el tomo a Harry con el y se dirigio a la Botica de Smithers que se encontraba en un pequeño rinconcito en el Callejón Diagon. Luego entro a la tienda, y se encontró de frente con su enojado empleador.  
"¡Snape! Que significa esto, ¿llegando tarde? ¡Pensé que te dije que estuvieras a tiempo! ¿Estas sordo? ¿Acaso crees que eres irremplazable solo porque conseguiste los puntajes más altos en tus exámenes para la Maestría? ¡Porque no lo eres!"  
La cara de Smithers estaba roja y su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, como si hubiera sido electrocutado.  
Severus se paro derecho y miro por primera vez al irascible hombre a los ojos. "Sr. Smithers, me gustaría darle mi notificación."  
"¿Notificación? ¿De que? ¿Que eres un vago bueno para nada? Gracias, ¡pero ya sabia eso! Y tampoco me des excusas. Te espero aquí, a tiempo todos los días, ¡y no me importa lo enfermo que estés!"  
"Señor—"  
"No te quejes, Snape! ¡No puedes cumplir! Entonces estas despedido." declaro Smithers, sus ojos brillando con satisfacción. El espero que el joven protestara.  
Severus lo fulmino con la mirada. "usted no puede despedirme. ¡Yo renuncio!"  
La sonrisa del rostro de Smithers se derritió de su rostro como un cubo de hielo en una plancha caliente. "¿Que? ¿Renuncias?"  
"Si. Renuncio," repitió Severus. "Vine a decirle que encontré otro trabajo."  
Smithers se puso rojo y farfullo, "¿Como te atreves?"  
"¿Como me atrevo a que? ¿Como me atrevo a encontrar un trabajo donde tratan a sus empleados como seres humanos, en vez de basura? ¿Como me atrevo a encontrar un trabajo donde pagan mas de doce Sickles por hora?"  
"Descarado, ¡te habrías muerto de hambre si no hubiera sido por mi!"  
"¡Debí hacer eso en vez de trabajar para usted!" gruño Severus. "Déme mi paga por las dos semanas, Smithers, y me iré."  
Smithers se giro y miro a su secretaria, que estaba observando la confrontación con los ojos bien abiertos. Ojos llenos de admiración y alegría. Pero rápidamente bajo la mirada cuando su jefe la miro. "Dale su paga, Baxter, ¡y hasta nunca!"  
"Si señor." Ella se puso de pie y saco una llave de su escritorio y se dirigió a la bóveda donde Smithers mantenía el dinero para pagarle a su empleados y saco el dinero de las dos semanas de Severus mas su bonificación. Ella se sentía mal de que el joven se fuera, porque era brillante haciendo pociones, pero estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado un mejor trabajo. "Tome Sr. Snape."  
Ella le paso a Snape el dinero que se le debía, susurrándole al bebé Harry mientras lo hacia.  
Severus lo tomo, ignorando los directos murmullos de Smithers. "Gracias, Alicia. Adiós."  
El se giro, y Harry saco toda la cabeza de la mochila.  
"¿Que es esto?" Smithers dijo burlón. "¿Dejaste alguna bruja preñada y ahora ella te dejo solo con el mocoso? Con razón. ¡Siempre supe que eras un bueno para nada, Snape! Volverás un día, arrastrándote de rodillas para que te reciba de vuelta. . . ¡recuerda mis palabras!"  
Severus siguió caminando. "¡En tus sueños, viejo desagradable!"  
Harry frunció el ceño al ver al delgado hombre y luego le saco la lengua.  
Smithers casi tuvo un ataque.  
Severus cerró la puerta, con una mano en su boca para detener las poco profesionales risitas que estaban amenazando con salir. ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Gracias por eso! El se apoyo contra un letrero, riendo sin poder evitarlo, junto con su travieso hijo, antes de enderezarse finalmente y se dirigió a Gringotts para depositar sus ganancias.  
Luego regreso al apartamento para seguir empacando sus magras pertenencias y darle su notificación a su casero antes de regresar a Foxfire Hall a la nueva familia que lo esperaba a el y a Harry.  
________________________________________


	6. Bailando alrededor del árbol de Navidad

Un año después  
Diciembre 15, 1982:  
Harry estaba cubierto en harina y azúcar de canela, sus manos pegajosas por tratar de hacer galletitas de jengibre en forma de hombres, chicas, perros, y cualquier forma que le saliera con su cortador de galletitas. Él estaba de pie sobre un pequeño banquito, felizmente esparciendo azúcar de colores sobre los que Lina, la elfina domestica de los Prince, recién había echo. "¡Mmm!" dijo, metiendo un dedo en su boca para comerse el azúcar.  
Lina le sonrío con indulgencia. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul con borde dorado, sobre el un usado delantal, y una pequeña cofia en la cabeza con agujeros para que sacara las orejas. Ella tenía largo cabello rubio oscuro que caía por su espalda en una maraña de rizos y grandes ojos verde azulados que bailaban y brillaban, especialmente cuando jugaba con el miembro mas joven de la casa Prince. Ella y su marido Hotspur adoraban a Harry, que desde que había venido a vivir a Foxfire Hall, había prosperado y florecido en un niño sano y feliz  
Con el constante afecto no solo de dos elfos domésticos, sino que también de Severus y Augustus, Harry había logrado olvidar casi todo el abuso de los Dursley, y pronto la imagen de una oscura alacena y de la cara roja de Vernon gritando y la desaprobadora mirada de Petunia cuando lo peñiscaba y le pegaba se convirtieron en una lejana memoria. E iba desapareciendo cada día mas y mas, reemplazadas por dos hombres de cabello oscuro que lo abrazaban y lo mimaban y le dieron su propia habitación y muchos juguetes.  
"¿De que forma quiere hacer la siguiente, joven amo?" le pregunto Lina, expertamente moviendo su hombrecito de jengibre terminado a una bandeja y luego metiéndolo al horno para que se cocinara.  
"Umm . . .ete . .este!" se corrigió a si mismo, recordando las lecciones con Severus para hablar claramente. Harry apunto a un cortador con forma de caldero. "es un taldero como usa Papá."  
"¡Oh, ese es adorable, amo Harry!" dijo Lina, estirando mas masa para que él la utilizara. "¡A tu papá le gustara mucho ese!"  
Harry aplaudió y luego presiono el cortador. Izo un perfecto caldero, y Lina le echo un poquito de leche y dejo que Harry lo decorara con azúcar de colores. Él puso bastante rojo y verde y le mostró a Lina. "¡Para Papá! ¿Cocinar ahora, Lina? Es soppesa."  
"¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Es maravilloso!"  
Ella cortó más hombrecitos y chicas de jengibre y también árboles de navidad y los añadió a la bandeja donde puso el caldero y los metió al gran horno tras ella, que estaba adosado a la muralla.  
"¿Hacer mas?" pregunto Harry, apuntando al mostrador, que ya no tenia masa.  
"si. ¿Quieres vaciar la harina?" le pregunto la elfina.  
"Uh huh." Dijo Harry, asintiendo. El saco harina del gran contenedor que estaba en la mesa con un cucharón plástico y lo vacío en el mostrador. Por supuesto se salpico a el y a Lina, que simplemente se limpio la nariz con un paño húmedo.  
"Muy bien, pequeñín!" dijo ella, había comenzado a limar a Harry así desde que llego a vivir a la mansión.  
Fue en ese momento que Severus entro a la cocina, buscando a su pequeño hijo. "¿Harry? ¿Estas aquí?" la cocina estaba en el primer piso, bajo la entrada a la mansión. "Hijo, es hora de que tomes tu poción."  
Él todavía le estaba dando a Harry una poción Nutritiva mezclada con leche cada semana, debido a que la negligencia de los Dursley había causado que su crecimiento se retrasara, pero la poción estaba corrigiendo eso gradualmente. Pero también era una coarta para la otra poción que le estaba dando a Harry, una que lentamente estaba borrando la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. La Crema para disolver cicatrices era una invención propia de Severus, una de las primeras cosa que había inventado cuando entro a trabajar en el laboratorio privado de Augustus, como forma de reducir cicatrices producidas por quemaduras de fuego o accidentes con pociones. Aplicándola cada cierto tiempo hacía que las cicatrices comenzaran a desaparecer hasta extinguirse completamente. Por lo menos funcionaba con tejido quemado. La cicatriz de Harry, por ser de naturaleza mágica, tardaría mas tiempo en desaparecer, pero lo estaba haciendo, por ende reduciendo la necesidad de hechizos de Disfraz. Severus estaba determinado a mantener el verdadero origen de Harry como un secreto, y en el año que había pasado, se sintió aliviado de que nadie en el mundo mágico había notado que Harry Potter ya no vivía con sus familiares Muggle, una prueba mas de que el había echo lo correcto a recoger al niño y dejarlo como propio.  
Él llevaba un familiar frasco en la mano, y estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual, pantalones grises y una camisa verde, habiendo dejado colgada su tunica negra en su habitación. Él la usaba mayormente en el laboratorio donde trabajaba y estaba feliz de sacársela cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo.  
"¡Papá!" Harry chillo cuando diviso al Maestro de Pociones, casi cayendo del banquito. "¡Mira! Hacemos lletas de jinjibe! ¿Ves? ¿Ves?"  
"Veo que estas lleno de harina, diablillo," le dijo sonriente el mago, sus ojos negros brillando con orgullo y felicidad al mirar a su pequeño hijo.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. A el no le molestaba ensuciarse. "¿Ayuda?" pregunto. Luego añadió, recordando sus modales. "¿Favvor?"  
"¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte a hacer galletas de jengibre?" Severus levanto una ceja.  
"¡Si!"  
"¡Oh, Amo Harry!" Lina sonrío. "El amo Sev es un grande y los grandes no hacen galletas de jengibre."  
Severus se alivio ante el rápido comentario de Lina.  
La carita de Harry formo un puchero. "Oh." Luego miro a su padre y dijo graciosamente, "¿Favoor, Papa? ¿favoor?"  
"Yo. . .bueno. . .yo. . ." Severus trato de encontrar una buena excusa, pero sabía que ya había sido capturado por esos brillantes ojos verdes. "Ya, solo esta vez." ¡Snape, te has vuelto suave! No sabes como cocinar. ¡Estas loco! ¿Pero como podía decepcionar al adorable diablillo?  
El sacó un delantal de un gancho en la pared y se enrollo las mangas. "Esta bien. ¿Donde empezamos?"  
"Así, Papa. Con larina." Le instruyo Harry, con su carita muy seria. "primero pones larina así y Lina esira con el ulero."  
"¿El ulero?" repitió Severus, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.  
Harry asintió. "Lina dice se llama así."  
Lina comenzó a estirar la masa, y Harry aplaudió emocionado. "¡Mira!"  
"Ya veo. Ahora deja de saltar, Harry. Te caerás," le dijo Severus, parándose detrás del niño y afirmándolo por los hombros.  
Cuando Lina juzgo la masa lista, le pregunto a Harry, "¿Cómo esta?"  
"¡Bien!" Harry sonrío. "ahora cotamos la foma." Él le mostró a Severus los diferentes cortadores. "¡Lige uno, Papá!"  
Severus pretendió estudiar los cortadores, al final escogiendo uno con forma de frasco de pociones. "¡Este!" el lo tomo, lo unto con harina, y luego le pregunto a Harry, "¿y ahora que?"  
"Lo pretas. Así." Su manito guío a la mano de Severus al centro de la masa estirada y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Luego lo recogió y le dijo animado. "¡Lo hicite! Ahora pon azúcar."  
"Pero primero un poco de leche," le recordó Lina, haciéndolo.  
"Elige tu el azúcar, Harry," dijo Severus, no queriendo dejar a su hijo de lado.  
Harry escogió azúcar azul y amarilla. Él la espolvoreo sobre el frasco de jengibre. "¡Lo hice!"  
"¡Muy bien!" Severus le dijo felicitándolo.  
"¡My turno!" Harry dijo y escogió un sombrero de bruja.  
Pasaron casi una hora hacienda galletas de jengibre, supervisados por Lina, que pensó que era muy dulce que el amo papá de Harry dejara tiempo para pasarlo con el pequeñín.  
Para cuando terminaron, ambos estaban cubiertos de harina y Severus le había dado a Harry la Poción Nutritiva con leche. Harry había comido galletas de jengibre y tenia toda la barbilla con migajas.  
"Estas echo un desastre," Severus dijo.  
"Usted también, amo Sev!" Lina sonrío, indicando el salpicado frente con harina de Severus.  
Severus se miro. ¡Maldición! ¡Pareces aprendiz de panadero, Severus!  
Harry río. "¡Sucio Papá!"  
Severus arrugo la nariz. "necesitas un baño hijo."  
"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahora no!" gruño Harry. "¡'Quero ser mas!"  
"Mas tarde, pequeñín," Severus dijo con firmeza. "Primero te bañas, luego jugar."  
El tomo a Harry, que sabía que era inútil discutir cuando Severus usaba ese tono. "Dale las gracias a Lina por enseñarte a hacer galletas de jengibre."  
"¡Gacias, Lina!" dijo Harry, haciéndole señas con la mano desde los brazos de Severus que se lo llevo para el prometido baño y otra aplicación de la crema especial.  
Lina le hizo una señal de despedida, luego siguió amasando, tarareando feliz. Ella sabia que tenia mucha suerte de estar trabajando en Foxfire Hall para la familia Prince.  
Después que Harry fue bañado y quedo completamente limpio, Severus se dio una ducha y ambos se vistieron con ropas limpias. Augustus insistía que su nieto y bisnieto siempre estuvieran ordenados. Por la mayor parte, Severus hacia el esfuerzo de cumplir con ese requerimiento, por lo menos en la hora de la cena y en el trabajo.  
Una de las primeras discusiones que tuvo con Augustus fue por el cabello largo de Severus. Aunque el cabello largo había sido la moda durante la juventud de Augustus, a él nunca le había gustado la idea, y prefería el cabello bien cortó. "Necesitas cortarte el cabello, Severus, antes de que comiences a trabajar el lunes," le había dicho a su nieto con firmeza durante la cena al segundo día que había llegado a la casa.  
"¿Mi cabello? ¿Porque?"  
"Porque mi nieto debe lucir respetable, por eso," Augustus dijo sin rodeos.  
"Me gusta el cabello largo," Severus dijo tranquilamente, pero había un brillo obstinado en sus ojos que le dijo al viejo que no se iba a rendir sin pelear. "Me veo horrible con el cabello corto."  
"¡Humph! Siento disentir. Como mi nieto, insisto que luzcas respetable, como un Prince debe ser, y el pelo largo se ve desaliñado."  
Severus apretó la quijada. Él sabía que no debía discutir con el viejo, que le había dado un trabajo decente y un techo sobre su cabeza y por ende a Harry, pero iba contra el mismo permitir que el viejo hombre dictara hasta su higiene. "No si lo mantengo bien peinado, limpio y tomado."  
"¿Tu estas. . .discutiendo conmigo?" pregunto Augustus, asombrado.  
"No, señor. Simplemente expreso una opinión diferente." Severus lo miro directamente a los ojos. "respecto su opinión, abuelo, pero no puedo cumplir con eso. Es un asunto de preferencia personal."  
Augustus había abierto su boca para discutir aun más, pero abruptamente la cerró. Él no quería discutir sobre algo tan trivial con su nieto, y hacer que él deseara marcharse. El se había suavizado durante los solitarios años después que su esposa e hijas habían muerto y podía permitirse darle a Severus esta concesión. Él ya no era el hombre estricto e inflexible que había sido antes.  
"Muy bien. Sin embargo debes mantenerlo bien arreglado."  
"Por supuesto señor." Severus dijo rígidamente, pensando que ya había pasado la edad en que necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto por su apariencia. Él no se había dado cuenta que había ganado una gran batalla. Augustus era viejo y llevado a su idea y no era fácil hacerlo cambiar de forma de pensar. Pero Augustus no era ni la mitad de malo que Smithers.  
En el año que siguió, Severus aprendió a respetar y permitirle al Viejo sus pequeñas idiosincrasias. Augustus era un hombre orgulloso y le daba gran importancia al decoro, la honestidad y los buenos modales. Él había vivido siempre bajo el código de honor de un mago de guerra y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a cambiar por su recién encontrados nieto y bisnieto.  
Harry se había comportado muy bien durante los primeros seis meses, antes que se ajustara completamente a su nueva casa y familia. Ahora era un manojo de energía, y tan curioso como un gato. Al principio se había aferrado a Severus y casi no permitía que se alejara de su vista. Ahora, sin embargo, vagaba por toda la mansión, o por lo menos en las áreas principales.  
Él corrió hacia la puerta mientras Severus se estaba peinando y diviso a la mascota de Augustus, el gato negro Mystic, que salio corriendo al divisar al curioso niño. Harry corrió tras el. "¡Miss-tick! ¡Ven!" le ordeno el niño.  
Pero el gato era demasiado inteligente para dejarse atrapara por el niño, y arriesgar que le tiraran la cola o que lo abrazaran hasta casi morir, el no permitiría ser tratado de manera tan indigna.  
El doblo la esquina y bajo corriendo las escaleras, Harry persiguiéndolo, todo el camino hasta el comedor.  
El pequeño corrió hasta chocar con un par de piernas, y cayo de trasero. "¡Ay!"  
"¿Estas bien chico?" le pregunto sus bisabuelo, ayudando a pararse al niño. "¿No estas lastimado cierto?"  
"No." dijo Harry, queriendo ser valiente. Y se sobo el trasero.  
"Vivirás. ¿Porque estabas tan apurado campeón?"  
Harry suspiro. "¡Buelo, Miss-tick no viene! ¡Le dije ven y no lo hizo! ¡No cucha!"  
Augustus ahojo una carcajada. "Ah, Henry. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Mystic es un gato? Y los gatos no escuchan a los humanos, a menos que quieran. Ellos no son como los perros. Los gatos marchan a su propia tonada, chico. Siempre ha sido así."  
"¿Poque?"  
"Es la forma en que son. Son muy independientes."  
"Pero quiero cariñarlo, buelo."  
"¿No tirarle la cola como hiciste la ultima vez?"  
Harry meneo la cabeza. "No. la ultima vez fue un . . .acc . . aki . . .un eror." él nunca mas lo haría, porque después de tirarle la cola, el enojado felino le rasguño la mano.  
"Lo fue. Puedes hacerle cariño a Mystic mas tarde. Ahora cenaremos." El se agacho y tomo en brazos al pequeño niño, que olía a manzanas con un toque a canela.  
"¡Marato!" Harry suspiro, deseando se grande para poder hacer lo que quisiera.  
"R-ato. R-r-r-r," Augustus pronuncio, gruñendo desde su garganta. No hablar adecuadamente y arrastrar las palabras era una manía que lo desesperaba y estaba determinado a enseñarle a Harry a hablar claramente.  
"¡R-r-r-r!" Harry repitió. ¡"R-r-r-ow-rr! ¡El juego del mosntro!"  
"Co-r-r—recto!" Augustus remarco sus erres. "Ahora repite después de mi. R-r-odolfo el R-r-r-eno corr rrió." Un día Harry había regresado de un viaje de compras a Yorkshire con Severus parloteando una tontearía sobre un reno de nariz roja y cantando una canción que había escuchado de varios niños americanos mientras caminaban por las calles.  
Harry obediente repitió la oración, concentrándose en hacer el sonido R, luego añadió travieso. "¡Y el monstro se lo comió! ¡R-r-r-owrr!"  
"¿Tu kresh que eso asusta?" le pregunto Augustus, por una vez abandonando su reserva. Él aclaro su garganta y se concentro, antiguamente el había imitado muy bien ruidos de animales, cosa que volvía locos a sus maestros en la escuela. Entonces rugió como un dragón.  
Harry chillo y salto encantado. "¡Ahhh! ¡Tu asustas Buelo!"  
"Merlín, ¿que diablos fue eso?" grito Severus, bajando las escaleras corriendo con la varita en la mano, solo deteniéndose cuando vio a Harry y Augustus.  
"Err. . .le estaba dando a Henry una lección de oratoria," dijo el viejo Prince culpable. Pero había una ligera chispa en sus ojos oscuros. Parece que no he perdido mi toque. Si hubiera estado en la escuela me habrían dado un par de reglazos por ser disruptivo y por asustar hasta la muerte a sus compañeros y profesor.  
"Oh. Por un minuto pensé que estábamos bajo ataque," Severus avergonzado guardo su varita.  
"Eso asusto harrto, ¿Cierto, Papa?" Harry pregunto inocente, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
"Un poco." El se dirigió al comedor, avergonzado por haber sobreactuado.  
Augustus le cerro un ojo a Harry, que sonrío, luego lo llevo hasta su asiento especial entre ellos. Normalmente los tres desayunaban y tomaban el te los fines de semana, y el almuerzo lo comían solos o alguno de ellos con Harry, pero la cena siempre se comía en familia.  
Mientras comían pierna de cordero con salsa de menta y patatas que Lina había cocinado, Augustus le pregunto a Severus como le había ido en los laboratorios Prince. "¿Has logrado perfeccionar esa crema para quemaduras en la que estabas trabajando?"  
"Si señor," respondió Severus, pasando su ultimo trozo de cordero con una copa de vino. Él raramente bebía vino, excepto ocasionalmente durante las vacaciones en la cena, y este era una cosecha especial, del viñedo de Augustus, llamado Frosted Sunset. "Tengo intenciones de preguntar en el Área de Quemados de San Mungos si me pueden facilitar unos cuantos voluntarios para probar la eficacia de la crema."  
"Eso sueña como una buena idea. Hablare con el Jefe del Área de Heridas Mágicas, ¿Si así lo deseas?"  
"Por favor. Ellos estarían mas dispuestos a hacerlo si usted les pregunta, en vez de un virtualmente desconocido Maestro de Pociones." Dijo Severus.  
"Papá," grito Harry, tirando con urgencia de la manga de Severus.  
"Un momento, Harry. Estoy hablando con el abuelo."  
"Pero Papá, ¡Tengo que ir al baño!" dijo en un gemido el niño de dos años y medio. Y se removió en su silla.  
"Esta bien. Gracias por decirme, Harry." Severus comenzó a levantarse cuando Hotspur apareció.  
"Yo lo llevare, Amo Severus."  
"¿Lo llevaras tu? Gracias," Severus dijo agradecido. "Ve con Hotspur, hijo." Y entonces reinicio su conversación con Augustus mientras Hotspur llevaba a su hijo al baño. Harry había comenzado a usar el sanitario hace un par de meses y Severus sabía que era importante animarlo, como había leído en varios libros para padres.  
Harry regreso después de unos momentos. "¡Listo!" anuncio en voz alta.  
"Buen trabajo, Harry, pero la próxima vez no le cuentes a todo el mundo," Severus dijo con ironía.  
"¿Me das un sticker ahora, Papá? ¿Y un regalo?"  
"Bueno. Después de cenar pondremos un sticker en tu pizarra y veremos algún regalo." El había tomado esa idea de Annamaria Zabini, que tenia un hijo, Blaise, que tenia casi la misma edad de Harry. Ella y su marido Marco trabajaban en los Laboratorios Prince como boticarios. Ella tenía unos años más que Severus y le había dado valiosas pistas en como tratar a los niños, Blaise era su tercer hijo después de los mellizos, Alina y Alexander.  
Él se sentía orgulloso de haber creado esta nueva poción, pero tenía un motivo oculto tras ella, una forma de esconder la cicatriz de Harry para siempre y de esa forma prevenir que alguien lo reconociera. Él no quería perder al niño por culpa de magos bienintencionados que querían un niño salvador y empujarían a Harry a convertirse en un héroe listo para el sacrificio, como en las historias antiguas. Él creía, al igual que Augustus, que las guerras y los magos locos debían ser combatidas por adultos y las profecías eran ciertas solo si tú creáis en ellas. Y Severus creía que solo eran herramientas convenientes que servían a viejos manipuladores que deseaban revivir los días de Arturo y Merlín. ¿Como podían esperar de un niño, cualquier niño, que luchara con alguien como Voldemort, si volvía a levantarse?  
Una vez que Lina retiro los platos, y Severus había puesto un sticker con una estrella dorada en la pizarra de Harry y le había dado un dulce como recompensa, los tres Snape se dirigieron a las sala a decorar el árbol de siete pies de alto.  
El árbol estaba vivo, habiendo sido trasplantado a una gran maceta con suelo perpetuamente húmedo y cuando acabara Navidad, Augustus ocuparía su magia para regresarlo al trozo de tierra donde pertenecía. Aquí en Foxfire Hall, no mataban árboles como los Muggles para Navidad.  
Con un gesto, Augustus puso una guirnalda completa de luces mágicas en el árbol. Las luces brillaban y parpadeaban y lo harían durante todas las festividades, hasta que el encantamiento decayera después de Año Nuevo. Luego acomodo un banquillo se sentó en una mecedora y puso los pies en el banquillo muy complacido consigo mismo.  
"Listo. Ya ayude a decorar el árbol."  
Su nieto levanto una ceja. "¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Los adornos, la estrella, el oropel?"  
"Eso, mi joven Maestro de Pociones, es para que lo hagan tu y el pequeño Henry. Para que entren en el espíritu navideño."  
"Ya lo tengo," gruño Severus. "Ayer pase todo el día comprando regalos."  
"¿Para mi, Papá? ¿Para mi?" pregunto una voz diminuta.  
Severus se arrodillo para mirar los ojos al intrépido niño. "Quizás. Si te has portado bien y has sido un niño bueno. Entonces recibirás regalos de mi parte, del abuelo y de Santa Claus. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?"  
"Siiiii. Dijiste que tengo que ser bueno y no llorar, ni rritar ni tirar los juetes y que tengo que ir al baño y cuchar a ti al buelo y a Lina y a Hotspur y Santa vendrá y me dejara regalos en el árbol. ¿Cierrrto?" pregunto, repitiendo las erres como le había enseñado Augustus.  
Severus sonrío ante la imitación. "Muy bien, diablillo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"  
"Uh . . .tatare. Pero es muy difícil. ¿Tengo que ser bueno todo el tiempo hasta navida, Papá? Fata mucho tiempo."  
Severus le alborotó el cabello con cariño. "lo se. Pero trata y cuando llegue navidad veremos si Santa se dejo algo. ¿Esta bien? Ahora decoremos el árbol."  
"Me potare bien," el niño prometió con seriedad. "Papa, ¿Que sinifica decodemos?"  
"Decoremos significa que ponemos adornos brillantes y oropel en el árbol para que se vea lindo." Le explico Severus. "¿Donde están los adornos abuelo?"  
Augustus levanto la vista desde donde estaba contemplando el fuego. El casi se había dormido por la calidez. "¿Hmm? Oh, los adornos. Están en el ático, creo. No he decorado un árbol desde que murió tu abuela, Severus. Pregúntale a Hotspur."  
Como si lo hubieran llamado, Hotspur apareció al lado de Augustus. "¿Usted llamo, mi lord?"  
"Si. Por favor ve a buscar los adornos que están en el ático para Severus y Henry."  
"De inmediato, mi lord." Hotspur desapareció.  
El reapareció varios minutos después, con una gran caja flotando enfrente de el. Secretamente estaba feliz de que los adornos fueran a ser utilizados nuevamente, su amo había estado demasiado solo estos últimos años, melancólico y solitario, extrañando a los que ya no estaban. Le hará bien celebrar Navidad de nuevo, mi lord. Necesita a su familia, usted siempre fue miserable solo. Deje que el pequeñín y su nieto le recuerden la felicidad de las fiestas.  
"¡Aquí están!" el hizo un gesto hacia la caja. "¡Diviértanse, señores! Volveré en una hora con galletas de jengibre, te y chocolate caliente."  
"¿La que yo hice, Hotspur?" pregunto Harry.  
"Las mismas, pequeñín." Hotspur le sonrío y desapareció.  
Severus comenzó a revisar la gran caja, que tenia todos los adornos envueltos en tela. Algunos eran bastante frágiles y otros estaban hechos de madera, algunos eran de vidrio y papeles de colores. El encontró una delicada caja echa de Madera balsa y saco un precioso copo de nieve encapsulado en un globo de cristal. Colgaba de un cable de plata y parecía brillar y refulgir incluso con las luces mágicas alrededor.  
"Este es un adorno muy hermoso," Severus murmuro, girándolo para admirarlo. "Casi parece. . .real."  
Augustus miro. . .y se quedo sin aliento. "Es porque lo es." Dijo con suavidad. "Tu abuela, mi esposa Drusilla, hizo eso para mi nuestro primer año de casados, hace mas de cincuenta años atrás."  
"¿Lo hizo con magia?"  
"Ese es un verdadero copo de nieve preservado allí," Augustus dijo con nostalgia "¿Tu madre nunca te contó que tu abuela era una Hacedora de Tormentas? ¿No? ella lo era, y una muy poderosa. Ella hacia tormentas, de todo tipo, con un chasquido de sus dedos. La mayoría de los magos le temían, Drusilla Hace tormentas, la llamaban."  
"¿Pero tu no?"  
Augustus sonrío de medio lado. "Oh, a veces ella también me asustaba, cuando estaba furiosa. Pero la amaba y ella jamás habría ocupado sus poderes para lastimarme, sin importar cuanto la hiciera enojar. A veces, especialmente cuando estaba embarazada, podía ser bastante temperamental, caliente y fría como el clima, pero siempre pasaba. Ella era muy bonita, tenía el cabello dorado oscuro y ojos de color de una mañana de invierno, azules, grises y verdes todo junto. Nadie tiene ojos así excepto un Hacedor de Tormentas. Ella hizo esto cuando hizo una pequeña nevisca cuando recién nos mudamos aquí. Ella quería una navidad blanca, pero el clima no estaba cooperado. Así que ella hizo nevar un rato. Capturo un copo de nieve con la yema de un dedo y soplo en el, y el aire se volvió vidrio, y entonces conjuro un cable de plata se lo puso y me lo regalo. "Para ti, mi amor, para que recuerdes nuestra primera navidad." Y es fue el primer adorno que pusimos en el árbol ese año."  
Los ojos del viejo mago estaban lejos, recordando a su esposa de cabello dorado, su primer y único amor, que había iluminado todos sus días y había calentado sus noches hasta que había muerto, el día de Navidad hace quine años atrás.  
Severus tomo el adorno con reverencia en sus manos.  
"¿Puedo verlo, Papá? ¿Puedo?" Harry saltaba arriba y abajo.  
Severus se agacho. "Mira, pero no toques, jovencito," le indico.  
Harry puso las manos en su espalda como su papá le había enseñado. "¡Oooh! ¡Lindo!"  
"Si. Pongámoslo en el árbol." Severus se levanto y puso el adorno cerca de la punta del árbol donde captaba las luces y brillaba aun más.  
Luego volvió a mirar la caja y dijo en voz baja, "Escuché de Marco Zabini que usted no se quedaba para nada atrás con los elementos cuando era joven, abuelo."  
Augustus parpadeo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Drusilla siempre había amado la navidad, recordó con nostalgia, otra razón por la cual había dejado de celebrarla después que ella se había ido. La celebración no era lo mismo sin ella, todo el significado pareció desaparecer. "¿Que? Lo siento, estaba cabeceando."  
Severus repitió lo que había dicho.  
Augustus bufo. "Oh, el dijo eso, no es así ¿Qué nuevos rumores han añadido a mi reputación?" Mystic reapareció y salto a su regazo, acomodándose en su tunica y ronroneando. Augustus acaricio al gato, que casi tenia veinticinco años.  
"Oh, Marco dijo que antiguamente usted era conocido como. . .el que Desencadena los Terremotos."  
"Antes, si. Soy un Maestro Elemental, sabes." Un Maestro Elemental era un mago que tenia afinidad con los cuatro elementos y podía usarlos a voluntad, mandando a los poderes del viento, agua, tierra y fuego. Era ese talento el que había echo que Augustus fuera tan formidable como mago de batalla. También le causo bastante dolor cuando era un adolescente, porque sus emociones alimentaban su talento, y hacer que comenzara una tormenta cada vez que estaba frustrado o que un incendio comenzara cuando perdía su temperamento no era algo bueno. Pero eventualmente, durante meses de arduo trabajo había aprendido a controlara su talento salvaje y ese control se había vuelto legendario entre sus compañeros. "Desencadenador de Terremotos. . .me llamaban hace mucho tiempo, cuando use mi poder para derrotar a un grupo de asesinos de Grindelwald que trataron de matar al Ministro. Hice que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara. No era algo que deseara hacer, pero no tuve otra opción. Y después de eso, me hizo entrenar un grupo de Aurores para combatir magos oscuros. Yo entrene al joven Alastor Moody y al dedos pegajosos de Mundungus Fletcher. . .muchas veces amenace con cortarle los dedos por tomar lo que no le pertenecía, el maldito cleptomaniaco. Nunca nos llevamos bien, pero bueno, uno no se lleva bien con todos los aprendices. . . así fue como conocí a Drusilla, de echo, ella era un enlace sobre el clima en el Departamento. . ."  
El se quedo en silencio entonces, su corazón dolía al pensar en su esposa.  
Severus saco otro adorno de la caja, este era un hermoso pájaro tallado en Madera de arce. "Esto también parece echo a mano."  
Augustus asintió. "Lo es. Tu tía Grace lo hizo. Mi hija mayor. Ella era una talladora de madera, podía hacer cualquier cosa con un trozo de madera y duraba. Ella fue la que planto los huertos y los jardines que están en el área norte. Ella se volvió una Herbologista cuando creció, siempre tuvo dedos verdes, podía hacer crecer cualquier tipo de planta. Pero lo que nunca pudo fue tener un hijo. O por lo menos llevarlo hasta termino." La expresión de Augustus se oscureció. "ella murió al dar a luz una hija muerta. Su perdida enloqueció a su marido Ethan y la siguió al año. Ese fue el año antes que tu nacieras, Severus."  
"Oh." Severus se sintió incomodo, el podía ver en los ojos del Viejo lo mucho que le costaba recordar estas cosas. "Mi mamá. . . ¿ella fue al funeral?"  
"Si, por supuesto. Ella no se había alejado realmente de la familia así que le avisamos de la muerte de sus hermana y vino al servicio. Creo que fue ahí que nos dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. Nos hizo sonreír, incluso en ese día tan horrible."  
Severus cuidadosamente lo puso en el árbol. Luego tomo algunas bolas de colores de vidrio soplado y las colgó también. Le permitió a Harry colgar los adornos hechos de hilo y materiales menos delicados en las ramas mas bajas.  
El descubrió un pequeño caldero dorado con las palabras Eileen Estrella Prince Navidad 1958 grabadas en el. Cuando lo tomo en sus manos, el caldero se puso calido y chispas y burbujas multicolores salieron de el.  
Harry aplaudió y grito, "¡Lindo!"  
"Te gusta ese, ¿cierto?" su bisabuelo dijo sonriendo. "Eileen me lo hizo de regalo el año que termino la escuela. Ella era una brillante hacedora de pociones, tú saliste a ella, Severus. No había poción que ella no pudiera preparar. Ella supero a su profesora en sus EXTASIS." Había orgullo en la voz del hombre. "Recuerdo cuando ella recibió los puntajes, casi se cayo de la escalera, estaba tan sorprendida. Yo hice una fiesta para celebrar, Drusilla y yo estábamos tan orgullosos. . ."  
El cerro los ojos, era mejor para recordara su hija menor, que había sido su regalona, riendo y sonriendo, sus ojos oscuros brillando con triunfo, su cabello negro flotando a su alrededor, ella siempre le recordaba a un sauce joven, alta y firme capaz de soportar la mas fiera tormenta. De repente, las extraño de manera feroz . . .todas lejos . . .mi esposa, mis hijas, todas se fueron y me dejaron . . .para pasar los años solo y vacío, solo con Mystic y mis fieles elfos para que me acompañen . . .antes esta casa estaba llena de risa y luz, antes pero ya no . . .ahora ellas solo viven en mi memoria . . .  
El sintió una extraña presión en su pecho y supo que era su corazón, rompiéndose nuevamente. Era por eso que no soportaba celebra navidad, por eso prefería que la festividad pasara como si nada, porque los que mas amaba ya no estaban y las memorias dolían. . .dolían demasiado. . .  
Severus se había girado para preguntarle algo a Augustus sobre Eileen, y vio con horror que lagrimas caían por el rostro del viejo.  
"Abuelo. . ."  
Augustus abrió sus ojos, pero no se molesto en limpiarse las lágrimas, antes se habría sentido mortificado de mostrar debilidad ante alguien, ahora no le importaba. "Discúlpame, Me he puesto sentimental con la edad, y la Navidad me recuerda a los que he perdido. Todos se han ido y yo estoy aquí, rodeado de fantasmas, solo. . ."  
Severus dio un paso adelante, tentativamente estiro una mano y tomo la de su abuelo. "Señor. . .usted no esta solo. Me tiene a mi. . .y a Harry. . ."  
Harry, escuchando su nombre, salio de abajo del árbol, y vio a su padre mirando a su abuelo con tristeza. Le preocupo, así que se dirigió hacia ellos para ver que estaba mal. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Augustus lo asustaron, por que los adultos no debían llorar. "No llores," susurro, subiéndose al regazo de Augustus y abrazándolo. "No debes llorar en navida. Tenes que esta feliz, buelo."  
De repente, Augustus se limpio los ojos y abrazo a su pequeño bisnieto. "Tienes razón, Henry. Gracias por recordarme. Y a ti también, Severus. Había olvidado que la Navidad es un tiempo de alegría al igual que de tristeza." El apretó la mano de Severus con la suya. Este tiempo con su nieto y con Harry era precioso y tenía que disfrutarlo mientras pudiera, porque él no sabía cuantos años le quedaban por delante.  
"¿Todavía esta tiste?" pregunto Harry, preocupado.  
"Yo. . .no, pequeñín. Ahora no," dijo su abuelo. "Vamos, déjame ayudarte a terminar el árbol."  
Se paro y puso a Harry de pie y se acerco a la caja. Habían tantas memorias allí, e historias para contar pensó. Mientras sacaba cada adorno de la caja, lentamente comenzó a hablar de la historia tras cada uno, algunos habían estado en la familia desde antes que pudiera recordar.  
Para cuando Hotspur regreso con el chocolate caliente, el té, y las galletas de jengibre, el árbol estaba decorado.  
Todos se alejaron un poco para admirarlo, tan alto y orgulloso, brillando con luces y con adornos que capturaban toda la historia Prince en sus ramas.  
"¡La estella, Papá!" le recordó Harry.  
Severus tomo en brazos al pequeño niño y Augustus le paso la estrella. "Ponla en la punta, Harry."  
Y Harry lo hizo, donde brillo intensamente, bañando las ramas con un color dorado.  
"¡Si!" Harry aplaudió, luego se puso a bailar alrededor del árbol, con ojos brillando.  
Los adultos rieron ante esa exuberante inocencia, les hizo recordar su propia niñez, cuando todo era nuevo y brillante, y Navidad era la época de la esperanza y de estar reunidos con la familia.  
Harry dejo de bailar repentinamente y miro a los dos magos.  
"¿Donde están los regalos?"  
"Los veraz el día de Navidad, chico. Si es que te portas bien," dijo Augustus, apuntándolo con un dedo  
"Oh." La cara de Harry decayó. Pero luego vio sus galletas de jengibre en la bandeja. "Mira, buelo. ¡Hice un taldero para Papa y ete para ti!" el le paso un sombrero de mago a Augustus.  
"Gracias, pequeñín," el Desencadenador de Terremotos dijo con seriedad, tomo la galleta y a su bisnieto en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
Severus miro, sonriendo, luego tomo el taldero de Harry de la bandeja y se lo comió. Sabía tan rico como las que Eileen hacia, cuando el era pequeño.  
________________________________________


	7. Decorando los pasillos

Diciembre 22, 1982  
Foxfire Hall:  
"¿Que eta haciendo, Hotspur?" pregunto Harry, mirando al elfo enrollaba guirnaldas de acebo con frutos rojos en las barandas de la escalera y el balcón del rellano. Esta había sido una tradición en la residencia Prince desde que Hotspur era un pequeño elfo, y el acebo era recogido de los mismos árboles de la propiedad. Estaba decorada con cintas rojas y hermosas bolitas doradas.  
"Estoy decorando con guirnaldas de acebo las escaleras y los pasillos, joven amo," respondió el elfo, jamás dejando de enrollar. Porque sus manos eran tan pequeñas, el podía enrollar las cintas con fuerza y reacomodar las hojas para que se vieron mas bonitas y así no tenia que preocuparse porque alguien se enganchara con las espinas de las hojas. "¿Ve? Hace que los pasillos se vean mas festivos y nosotros los elfos hemos echo esto por cientos de años."  
Harry lo miro con los ojos abiertos. "¡Uyyy! Eso es. . .no pedo conta tantos números. Es mas que siete, ¿cieto?"  
Hotspur río. "Mucho mas, pequeñín."  
"¿Pedo ayudar?"  
Hotspur dudo. El tenía un sistema para decorar los pasillos y no sabía si Harry seria más una molestia que una ayuda. Pero no quiso lastimar los sentimientos del pequeño, así que dijo, "Porque no decoras el pasillo de lado izquierdo, ¿cerca de tu habitación?"  
"¡Ya!" dijo Harry, emocionado. A el le encantaba ayudar a los adultos. "¿Dame de eso? ¿El cebo y eso?"  
"Si chico. Toma esos de allí," el elfo apunto a varias cintas con acebo y frutos rojos listas. Luego comenzó a tararear la tonada del antiguo villancico "Decorando los pasillos".  
Harry rápidamente tomos las cintas y las llevo arrastrando hasta el pasillo del ala izquierda, cerca de la habitación suya y de su papá. La pared estaba desnuda y Harry pensó que se veía. . .aburrida. El se paro en puntillas y trato de acomodar la larga guirnalda, encontrando que era más difícil de lo que parecía.  
Mucho más difícil.  
El logro poner una punta de la cinta, estaba hechizada para que se quedara en su lugar cuando uno la presionaba contra la pared. Luego trato de enrollar el acebo como había visto a Hotspur hacer y se dio cuenta que no cooperaba. Pero Harry era terco y no se rendía fácilmente. Finalmente, coloco la primera cinta y se alejo un poco más para poner la siguiente.  
Le tomo mas de diez minutos colocar la cinta mas larga y luego miro el pasillo. Se veía. . .como que necesitaba algo más. Harry pensó y pensó. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si hacia un dibujo en la pared, para que combinara con las guirnaldas? En todos sus libros de Navidad, siempre tenían aves con el acebo y árboles.  
Pero Harry no sabía como dibujar un ave, así que decidió salir afuera para mirar una para dibujarla luego. El paso al lado de Hotspur, que le dijo, "¿Ya terminaste, pequeñín?"  
"Si. Voy al jardín, Hotspur," Harry le informo al elfo, porque Severus le había dejado muy claro que siempre tenia que avisarle a alguien cuando salía.  
"Esta bien, amo Harry," le dijo el elfo, terminando su labor.  
Harry bajo por las escalera, eran largas y con vueltas y a mitad de camino se deslizó en su trasero porque era mas rápido así. Sus piernas eran pequeñas y él siempre se cansaba a mitad de camino además que así era más divertido, ya que las escaleras tenían un corredor de alfombra verde por todo el medio. La madera también estaba libre de astillas por haber sido utilizada por tantos años.  
El jardín al que Harry tenia permitido ir estaba adjunto al invernadero, que era una gran habitación con grandes ventanales y tenia variadas plantas y una fuente en el centro, al igual que varias sillas para sentarse y relajarse. Harry rápidamente lo cruzo y salio por las puertas dobles al jardín cerrado, lleno de rosas, rododendros y tulipanes. Ya que Drusilla había sido una llamadora de tormentas, ella había logrado modificar el clima y la temperatura en el jardín, permitiendo que las rosas florecieran todo el año. Así que las aves siempre venían aquí a cantar o volar entre las fragantes flores. Además de las rosas, Drusilla había plantado el borde con acebos en el lado más cercano a la casa, donde estaba protegido del viento y del exceso de sol. El acebo estaba en flor, con grandes racimos de bayas rojas y brillantes.  
Harry caminó por el camino de piedra hasta una banca y se sentó allí por un rato, mirando las aves, en su mayoría pequeños gorriones y pinzones y un brillante petirrojo volando de aquí allá entre el acebo, comiendo las bayas rojas.  
A Harry le recordaron arándanos, porque eran redondos y de color rojo.  
El miro otro momento antes de que le diera frío y decidiera entrar para terminar de decorar el pasillo del segundo piso.  
Para cuando llego arriba nuevamente, estaba acalorado, cansado y hambriento. Era casi hora del almuerzo, un echo del que su barriga le estaba recordando con mucho ruido. Él quería llamar a Lina y preguntarle si le podía dar algo de comer, pero primero quería terminar el pasillo para poder sorprender a su papá y abuelo. A el le gusto decorar para Navidad. El pasillo y la escalera estaban vacíos, ya que Hotspur se había ido a atender otra labor en la Mansión.  
El encontró un pequeño pote de tinta encima del escritorio en la habitación de su papá, que no estaba cerrada esta vez. Severus había estado apurado esta mañana cuando se marcho al trabajo así que no cerro la puerta como lo hacia normalmente. Así que Harry entro y encontró la tinta y una pluma en el escritorio de Severus.  
¡Oh bien! ¡Ahora puedo dibujar las aves! Harry pensó feliz, bajándose de la silla y llevándose las cosas.  
Él había visto a su papá y a su abuelo muchas veces utilizar una pluma así que la unto y comenzó a dibujar sus aves bajo las cintas de acebo. Esto le tomo bastante tiempo, ya que la pluma no paraba de chorrear al piso, pero finalmente quedo satisfecho.  
El no podía esperar para que su padre y su abuelo vieran como había "decorado los pasillos".  
Pero entonces su barriga volvió a gruñir.  
El miro las brillantes bayas rojas que estaban colgadas justo enfrente de el. A las aves les habían gustado y se parecían mucho a los arándanos que Lina había puesto en el relleno la noche anterior. Harry había comido un poco y había encantado que sabían un poco agrias y dulces. Se le hizo agua la boca y saco un baya roja de la pared y la olfateo  
Olía bastante bien, y él tenia hambre. Aunque era pequeña, así que saco cinco mas y se las metió a la boca. Tenían un sabor muy agrio pero la suficiente dulzura para que Harry no las escupiera. Él se las trago, preguntándose porque a las aves les gustaban tanto. No tenían ni la mitad del rico sabor de los arándanos  
Unos momentos después escucho a Lina llamándolo para almorzar con Severus y Augustus y rápidamente se deslizo por las escaleras. Su estomago todavía rugía y se sentía extraño.  
Hoy había sopa y sándwiches de ensalada de pollo para el almuerzo. Harry se comió casi todo lo que le sirvieron, y después Severus le pregunto como había estado su día.  
"Estuvo bien." Le dijo Harry. "Ayude a Hotspur a dec...corar los pasillos, Papá."  
"Ah. Suena divertido," dijo Severus.  
"¿Quere ver?" pregunto Harry.  
"Lo siento, no puedo. Me los puedes mostrar después. Debo volver ahora a trabajar, pero estaré en casa en unas horas," dijo Severus, alborotándole el cabello al niño, que se había oscurecido durante el ultimo año  
Harry lo miro decepcionado, pero se animo cuando Severus le sugirió que fuera a la sala de juegos a jugar hasta que regresara.  
Una vez que se aseguro que Harry estuviera ocupado para que no causara un alboroto cundo se marchara, el Maestro de Pociones se Apareció a su estación de trabajo en el Laboratorio Prince, donde estaba trabajando en una versión mejorada de la poción para Curar Granos, una que curaba y prevenía los granos al mismo tiempo.  
Algunos minutos después, justo cuando estaba decantando el producto en un vaso precipitado, recibió una frenética llamada por Floo-de Augustus—Harry estaba muy enfermo, dolor de estomago, vómitos, y diarrea.  
"No creo que sea un virus, Severus," dijo Augustus. "Creo que comió algo que no debería. Algo toxico."  
Severus dejo el vaso precipitado a medio llenar y se apareció de inmediato a casa.  
Cuando arribó, encontró a Harry llorando en el regazo de Augustus. "Harry, ¿que sucede?"  
"Fermo, Papá. Me duelo mucho." El se estaba apretando el estomago y gimiendo. Augustus tenía un cubo de plástico al lado de ellos.  
Severus tomo al niño llorando en sus brazos y pregunto, "Harry, ¿Qué comiste hoy? ¿Puedes recordar?"  
"Almorcé contigo y después me sentí mal."  
"¿Antes de almorzar comiste alguna cosa?"  
"Si. Comí las bayas del pasillo. Como las aves."  
"¿Que bayas comiste? ¿Donde?" Severus grito, frenético.  
"¡La bayas de acebo!" Harry gimió, y luego vomito de nuevo, violentamente.  
Severus le acerco el cubo, sobándole la espalda, su corazón helado y frío en el pecho. Él sabía, al igual que todos los Maestros de Pociones, que las bayas de acebo eran toxicas en los niños pequeños, y Harry no era un niño grande. ¿Hace cuanto fue esto? ¿Quizás hace media hora o una hora? ¿Cuantas bayas comió? por Merlín, necesito llevarlo a San. Mungos. Su corazón estaba zapateándole en el pecho, estaba completamente aterrorizado de una manera en la que nunca lo había estado en su vida.  
Cuando Harry termino, Severus le limpio la boca con un pañuelo. "Shh, te vas a poner bien. Papá te llevara donde un sanador y él hará que te sientas bien."  
Harry solo asintió a apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Severus. Él se sentía horrible pero estaba seguro de que su papá lo haría sentir mejor, como siempre.  
Severus se dirigió por Floo hasta San Mungos y Augustus lo siguió, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a sus nietos solos en el hospital.  
La sala de emergencia estaba abarrotada de gente cuando llegaron, pero Augustus se precipitó hasta el escritorio y le informo a la recepcionista de turno que su nieto estaba envenenado y fueron guiados de inmediato hasta una sala de atención. Severus se sentó en la camilla con Harry en su regazo luciendo como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y seguía murmurándole en voz baja a su hijo, que sollozaba y comenzaba a ponerse débil y somnoliento por el vomito y el envenenamiento.  
Un interno con una tunica azul los siguió con pergamino y pluma en la mano. "Necesito información del niño, ¿Sr. —?"  
"Prince," Augustus intervino. "Soy Augustus Prince y él es mi bisnieto, Henry. Él necesita un sanador de inmediato," gruño.  
El interno se estremeció ante el tono punzante. "Uno viene en camino, señor." Ella escribió Henry Prince en el pergamino. "¿Cuantos años tiene?"  
"Dos años y medio."  
"¿Cuanto pesa?"  
"Uh . . .creo que veinticinco libras."  
Escribió rápidamente todos los síntomas de Harry que le dicto el viejo y todo lo que el niño había comido.  
Para cuando termino con eso, Harry había vomitado nuevamente, en una vasija que Severus había conjurado, y para entonces Severus ya estaba casi histérico. "¿Donde diablos esta el sanador, maldición?" dijo con fuerza. "Esta es una emergencia, ¡no un examen de rutina!"  
Justo en ese momento una regordeta sanadora con cabello castaño y ojos azules entro a la habitación, ella estaba usando una tunica blanca y parecía tener alrededor de treinta años. "Hola. Soy la sanadora Faolin. ¿Cual es el problema?"  
"Mi hijo comió bayas de acebo," dijo Severus.  
"Ah. Una ocurrencia común con niños de su edad durante estas fiestas," dijo la sanadora, leyendo el pergamino y pasando su varita sobre Harry. "¡Pobrecito! Él esta sufriendo de un caso agudo de intoxicación además de una reacción alérgica por las bayas. ¿Cuantas veces a vomitado?"  
"Dos desde que estoy con el," respondió Severus.  
"Tres veces antes," respondió Augustus.  
"Cinco veces." Ella se detuvo a examinar el contenido de la vasija. "¿Hace cuanto empezaron los síntomas?"  
Una vez que tuvo toda la información que necesitaba, la sanadora Faolin mando una Poción Anti-Nausea directamente al estomago de Harry. Luego se agacho y le pregunto a Harry, "Cariño, ¿puedes decirme cuantas bayas comiste?"  
"Uh . . .no se . . ." Harry se quejo, él aun se sentía mal pese a la poción.  
"¿Fueron mas de tres?" la sanadora pregunto con paciencia.  
"Trata de recordar, Harry," le animo Severus, corriendo el pelo de la frente de Harry, que brillaba por le sudor.  
Harry trato. "Si, creo que. . .como seis."  
"¿Seis?" Severus estaba horrorizado.  
"Tres producirían nausea moderada y vómitos, pero ya que él consumió el doble, sus síntomas son peores," dijo la sanadora Faolin. "Pero no se asuste, Sr. Prince, la intoxicación con acebo es raramente fatal. Podemos tratar al pequeño con pociones y él estará bien en un par de días. Él no parece haber consumido mucho de las bayas, porque comió después así que eso disminuyo el proceso de absorción y el vomito hizo que expulsara la mayoría de la bayas, lo que es algo bastante bueno."  
"Si es así, ¿Por qué esta tan enfermo?" pregunto Severus.  
"Su reacción es mayormente alérgica." Respondió la sanadora. "Creo que seria mejor que lo dejaran aquí esta noche para monitorearlo, señor."  
"Esta bien, pero me quedare con el," Severus dijo con firmeza. Él no se molesto en corregir el error con su nombre y el de Harry. Él recordó a la sanadora. Ella había estado de turno el día de navidad cuando había encontrado a Harry y le había dado las pociones para el bebé. Pero ella aparentemente no lo recordaba, claro, ella veía a tanta gete todos los días que paresia imposible que ella recordara una cara en particular entre tantas, especialmente si solo lo vio por unos momentos. Y entonces, él no se había visto bien, agotado y ojeroso. Pero igual fue un alivio saber que ella no lo recordaba. Y ya que ella nunca había visto a Harry, ella jamás lo conectaría con el Niño-Que-Vivió.  
"Por supuesto, señor."  
"¿Que pociones le dará?" pregunto Severus.  
"Una cucharada de un ligero Elixir Desintoxicante, formulado para su tamaño, peso y edad," respondió ella. "Un Aliviador de Dolores, Una Solución Anti Picazón, ya que creo que por la reacción alérgica desarrollara ronchas, y un Calmante para el Estomago. Voy a ponerlos en una habitación privada del área pediátrica, Sr. Prince, una con baño. ¿Él sabe ir al baño?"  
"Recién esta comenzando."  
"Bueno, quizás querrá ponerle un pañal en la noche, ya que la Poción Desintoxicante le dará diarrea."  
"Esta bien." Accedió Severus.  
"Entonces síganme," ella los guió fuera de la sala de exámenes hacia las escaleras.  
Una vez en la habitación, ella y Severus lograron que el irritable niño se tomara la mayoría de las pociones que necesitaba, y cuando comenzó a rehusar, la sanadora Faolin simplemente las dirigió a su estomago con un movimiento de su varita.  
Ella entonces transfiguro la ropa de Harry en una tunica de hospital y un pañal. "Listo, ahora estarás mas confortable, ¿No es cierto cielo?" ella le sonrío a Harry.  
Harry puso mala cara, infeliz. "¿Me pedo ir a casa?"  
"Aun no, debes quedarte aquí un poco," le dijo ella. "Hasta que nos aseguremos que estas mejor, Henry. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora?"  
El asintió. "yo. . .yo quero al pofesor calladito."  
Augustus rápidamente hizo aparecer al oso con su tunica negra para que Harry lo abrazara. Era su juguete favorito y dormía con el todas las noches.  
Harry apretó el oso con fuerza, enterrando su cara en el suave pelaje. Su cara estaba enrojecida por el llanto.  
Severus se sentía inexplicablemente culpable. "No puedo creer que no note que estaba enfermo, quizás pude. . ." comenzó.  
"No se culpe. Fue un accidente. ¿Estaba usted en casa cuando comió las bayas?" pregunto la sanadora con simpatía.  
"No, estaba en el trabajo. Pero nunca se me ocurrió decirle que no comiera las bayas. . ."  
"Los niños de su edad hacen de todo, lo se porque tengo uno en casa también. Ella se trago un botón cuando yo estaba a su lado, lo saco de mi ropa, así que no se sienta mal, ninguno de los dos," añadió ella, porque Augustus también se veía culpable y arrepentido. "esta es la temporada. Lo importante es que no entraron en pánico y reconocieron la sustancia de inmediato y lo trajeron con rapidez. Él va a estar bien. Los veré después."  
Ella se marcho, dejando a los tres solos.  
Harry se removió inconfortable. "Quero ir al baño."  
Severus lo llevo, aunque Harry armo un alboroto por tener que usar un pañal después.  
"¡Soy gande!"  
"Lo se, pero estas enfermo, hijo, y no quieres tener un accidente," le dijo, acomodándole el pañal.  
Harry lloro, no comprendía, y Severus lo hizo callar, paseándolo hasta que se quedo dormido. Luego lo puso en la pequeña cama y se dirigió a Augustus, " Abuelo, tu no necesitas quedarte, me puedo encargar yo solo, no te preocupes."  
"No seas ridículo, Severus. No iré a ninguna parte. Debí mirarlo con mas cuidado en vez de confiarme en los elfos para todo, se en el tipo de cosas que se meten los chicos. . ."  
"Abuelo, por favor. La sanadora tenia razón, estas cosa pasan. Pudo ser peor. Pudo comer mas de seis bayas." Severus le dio una palmadita en el hombro al viejo mago, suprimiendo un escalofrío. Veinte bayas eran una dosis fatal para un niño. Debí recordar que las bayas de acebo se ven tentadoras para un niño y decirle que no debía comerlas. Soy un padre terrible por olvidar eso. El casi murió por mi despreocupación.  
Harry durmió y cayó el crepúsculo. Augustus también se durmió mientras que Severus los miraba a ambos dormir, mientras se flagelaba mentalmente y se prometía quemar todo el acebo de la mansión. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba y mejor despertó a Augustus. El persuadió al viejo mago de regresar a la casa y reasegurar a los elfos de que Harry estaba bien y para que durmiera en su propia cama.  
Severus entonces transfiguro la silla en la que estaba sentado en una cama y se durmió un rato, hasta que Harry lo despertó, él tenia sed, calor y picazón.  
Snape convoco un poco de agua en una taza y un poco de loción mágica para echar en la irritada piel del niño, porque Harry tenia ronchas en su estomago y muslos.  
"No te rasques."  
"Pica," se quejo su hijo, tratando de rascarse sobre la polera.  
"Para. Lo empeoraras," le ordeno Severus, sosteniendo las pequeñas manos con fuerza.  
Él aplico la loción, luego se sentó con su hijo en brazos hasta que dejo de removerse y se volvió a dormir.  
Cerca de la madrugada, Snape se permitió dormir también.  
Harry despertó con el sol en sus ojos y se sentó. Se sentía mucho mejor, su barriga ya no le dolía y ya no se sentía caliente y con picazón. El miro alrededor de la extraña empapelada sala con sus conejos de colores y caras sonrientes y se pregunto donde estaba. Luego recordó—él estaba donde el sanador con su papá porque había comido esas horribles bayas que no eran arándanos. Él nunca cometería ese error de nuevo. El vio as u padre durmiendo en la cama al lado de la suya.  
Harry todavía se sentía un poco mareado, pero tenía que ir al baño, así que se bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño, la tunica del hospital aleteando por la rapidez.  
Severus despertó al oír la descarga del inodoro y se sentó con rapidez, mirando a la cama de su hijo.  
Al encontrarla vacía, casi entro en pánico.  
Hasta que vio a Harry salir del baño, con el trasero al aire, porque se había sacado el odiado pañal, la tunica del hospital no siendo suficiente para cubrirlo. "Harry, cielo santo, ¿Por qué no me hablaste?"  
El pequeño se encogió de hombros. "Tabas durmendo. ¡Y no uso pañales! ¡Eso es para bebés!" el frunció el ceño mirando a su padre.  
"¡Oh, Harry!" gruño su padre. Aun así, no podía culpar al niño por su actitud. El rápidamente conjuro ropa interior. "Ven aquí y ponte eso, diablillo, antes que alguna enfermera entre y te vea el trasero desnudo."  
Harry accedió, permitiendo que Severus le pusiera la ropa interior, luego se acurruco en el regazo de su padre.  
"¿Como te sientes? ¿Mejor?"  
"Si. Tengo hambe. ¿Y desayuno?"  
"Pronto." La familiar pregunta envió una oleada de alivio por todo su cuerpo, porque significaba que su adorado hijo en realidad estaba en camino a la recuperación. Mezclado con el alivio, sin embargo, había enojo porque Harry lo había asustado casi hasta la muerte. "Hijo, nunca comas nada de un arbusto, árbol o planta, nada, sin decirme primero. Y si no a mi a tu abuelo. Pudiste morir, Harry. Esa bayas eran venenosas, hijo. Es por eso que te enfermaste. ¿Entiendes?"  
"Si señor. Nunca mas las comeré." Él agacho su cabeza. "Lo siento, Papá. ¿Toy en pobemas?" el sollozo, luciendo patético.  
"No esta vez, creo que aprendiste tu lección. ¡Nunca mas me vuelvas a asustar así!" le dijo seriamente, luego abrazo con fuerza a su preciado hijo, silenciosas lagrimas de alivio y ansiedad deslizándose por su rostro y cayendo en el alborotado cabello de Harry, que estaba mas alborotado que de costumbre. Él no podía recordar la ultima vez que había llorado, no desde que había sido un niño pequeño tras una de las palizas de Tobías, pero sus emociones habían estado en un torbellino desde ayer, corriendo de terror a culpa luego a rabia y todo entre medio, y la presura había aumentado y aumentado dentro de el y al final había encontrado una salida en las lagrimas que estaba derramando. El hundió su rostro en el cabello del niño, respirando su aroma y agradeciendo que su hijo siguiera viviendo. Él ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sentiría si Harry hubiera muerto. Habría sido algo intolerable.  
Harry también comenzó a llorar, creyendo que Severus estaba enojado con el. "¡Lo siento, Papá! ¡No quise sutate! Siento ser malo, ahora el pade Navidad no me taera regalos." Él empezó a llorar bastante fuerte.  
Severus se quedo helado, asombrado de que Harry saltara a esa conclusión, y por un momento se quedo sin voz. Luego le dijo, un poco ronco, "Harry, calla y escúchame. Tu no eras malo por comerte las bayas, hijo. Solo. . .bueno, fue un error. Deja de llorar ahora." El comenzó a mecer al niño gentilmente. "Shh, hijo. Esta bien. Te perdono." Harry siguió llorando, sonando como si lo estuvieran despellejando con vida. "Merlín, chico, si no dejas de llorar como si te hubiera golpeado, los sanadores vendrán y me llevaran arrestado."  
Abruptamente, Harry paro. "¡No!" él tragó con dificultad. "¡No peden hacer eso! ¡Nadie se lleva a mi papá!" el levanto su cara llena de lagrimas y miro a Severus. "¿No tas nojado?"  
"No. Te perdono. Y el Padre Navidad te dejara tus regalos bajo el árbol, no te preocupes. Porque pensaste que no lo haría"  
"'Poque. . .poque fui malo y me comí las bayas y por deccora los pasillos y por dibujar las aves en la pare." El le dijo a su padre en voz baja y avergonzada.  
"Harry, te dije que fue un accidente— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que dibujaste aves en la pared?" Severus exclamo. "¿Cuantas veces te he dicho, jovencito, que dibujar se hace en pergamino o papel, no en la pared? ¿Con que dibujaste y donde?"  
"Arriba, cerca de mi pieza. Yo. . .yo tome tu puma y tu tinta de tu bitacion."  
"¡Henry Snape. . .!" gruño Severus. "¡Tu abuelo nos va a despellejar vivos! tu sabes que no debes hacer eso, se que lo sabes."  
"Me olvide."  
"¡Mmmmm! bien, cuando lleguemos a casa, podrás limpiar la pared y eso te recordara que debes dibujar en pergamino la próxima vez y que mantengas tus pegajosas manos fuera de mi escritorio, ¿esta claro?"  
"Si señor. ¿Me. . .me darán regalos?"  
Severus gruño. "Quizás. Si te comportotas bien hasta la mañana de Navidad. Eso es. . .en dos días mas."  
"¡Seré bueno!" prometió Harry.  
Severus rogó por ese milagro. Últimamente, el segundo nombre de Harry se había vuelto Problemas, y suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse. Él le dio a su hijo una ligera palmada en el trasero y lo sentó en su regazo esperando que la sanadora viniera a chequear a Harry. El tenia el presentimiento que este eran el comienzo de las travesuras de su hijo, dado quien había sido su padre.Merlín dame fuerza y paciencia, porque creo que necesitare grandes cantidades para no volverme loco. Por otra parte, estoy agradecido de que este diablillo siga aquí para hacer locuras. Él abrazo a Harry nuevamente, hacienda que el chico chillara en protesta.  
"¡No tan fuerte, Papa!"  
Severus soltó su agarre, y así fue como la sanadora Faolin los encontró unos minutos más tarde.  
Quince minutos después, Harry y Severus habían regresado a casa, la sanadora Faolin había declarado que estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por Augustus y los dos elfos, hasta que se enteraron de los dibujos de Harry. Augustus retó al niño brevemente, luego lo envió arriba a limpiar la pared con Removedor de Tinta Mágico, supervisado por todos los miembros de la casa.  
"Lo siento, abuelo," Severus se disculpo, sabiendo como Augustus odiaba el desorden. "Es solo que no se que le sucede últimamente."  
Augustus bufo. "Es la edad, Severus. Acostúmbrate, porque podría durar por otro año, y entonces crecerá y hará travesuras mas grandes, como todos los niños."  
"¡Santo cielo!" Snape dijo en voz baja, ignorando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Augustus. A veces el Viejo era diabólico en sus predicciones. Luego fulmino con la mirada a su abuelo. "¡No necesitas lucir tan satisfecho!"  
Augustus no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado ahogando una sonrisa malvada. Pobre Severus no sabía lo que le traería el futuro.


	8. ¿Frosty el perro de nieve?

Foxfire Hall  
15 de febrero de 1984:  
Severus no estaba teniendo una buena mañana. Cosa que no era sorprendente porque no había tenido una buena semana. El estaba trabajando en una droga experimental en el laboratorio para tratar de disminuir el Síndrome Auto Inmune en magos y disminuir el avance de la enfermedad en los que ya la tenían para que no murieran tan rápido. La mayoría de los magos y brujas que tenían la enfermedad tendían a morir en los cincuenta y sesenta años, ya que su núcleo mágico se consumía tratando de regenerar su sistema inmunológico contra todas las enfermedades.  
Era un proyecto bastante ambicioso, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo podrían haber dicho demasiado ambicioso, pese al status de Severus del más joven y brillante Maestro de Pociones de este tiempo, de acuerdo a un artículo en El Semanario de Pociones. Mientras que a Severus no le molestaba el reconocimiento, habría preferido estar lejos del ojo público. La gente que salía en los periódicos tendía a ser examinada y eso era lo último que Severus quería. Sus razones para tratar de curar el SAI eran personales, ya que su madre había muerto de la enfermedad, o mejor dicho de doble neumonía que había contraído por ser incapaz de luchar contra ella.  
El se había prometido que algún día encontraría la cura contra la enfermedad, y tenia toda la intención de cumplir esa promesa. Excepto que sus investigaciones no estaban cooperando y este era su quinto intento en hacer la droga en tres días, solo para volver a fallar. El odiaba cuando una poción no le salía bien a la primera, eso lo irritaba. Su cerebro analítico siempre estaba buscando soluciones y él sabía que podría resolver este dilema, pero en ese momento el estaba de mal humor porque le estaba resultando complicado y se encontraba atorado.  
Y el clima añadía a su mal humor. Habían llovido calderos anoche y la propiedad estaba cubierta en una capa blanca, a excepción del jardín de Drusilla. A Severus le gustaba la nieve en cantidades moderadas, pero esta había sido una nevisca, una de las peores que pudiera recordar aquí en el Norte, y estaba acompañada de un viento helado y temperaturas congeladas durante la mayor parte de la noche. Esta mañana salio el sol, pero hizo poco aparte de hacer brillar la nieve de forma invitadora. Severus odiaba el frío.  
Así que se mantuvo silencioso y hosco esa mañana de sábado, desayunando solo porque debía alimentar su cuerpo y no porque tuviera deseos, aunque normalmente disfrutaba los omelet con jamón y queso de Lina con patatas fritas.  
A su lado, el pequeño Harry de tres años y medio balbuceaba con Augustus sobre hombres de nieve que tomaban vida, como en la canción "Frosty el hombre de nieve", que Harry había oído como mil veces durante las vacaciones de Navidad cuando había ido a comprar con Severus al Londres Muggle. Eso había probado ser tremenda experiencia para ambos, habían comido en un café, después habían ido a una pequeña tienda de curiosidades para comprarle algo a Augustus, ya que él tenia una afición por los objetos Muggle, y entonces Harry había divisado la juguetería  
Severus lo había llevado y le había permitido escoger un juguete pequeño y visitar al Padre Navidad de la tienda. Pero Harry se había embelezado con el hombre de nieve de tamaño real que tenían en la entrada de la tienda, que eras animado y saludaba a la gente que pasaba Con un fuerte, "¡Pasen! ¡Esta calido adentro y bienvenidos a nuestra tienda! Espero que disfruten sus compras, mi nombre es Botones."  
El niño había insistido en volver a visitar el hombre de nieve y cuando fue tiempo de marcharse, armo una tremenda pataleta, la peor con las que hubiera tenido que lidiar Severus en público. Él había querido que compraran el hombre de nieve y cuando Severus trato de explicarle porque no podían, se había arrogado al piso y había comenzado a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.  
"¡QUERO LLEVAR A CASA EL HOME DE NIEVE! ¡AHORA, PAPÁ!"  
Severus había estado mortificado, aunque debió haberlo esperado, ya que Harry había estado cada vez mas cansado y de mal humor, y no había dormido su siesta. Además que últimamente, el pequeño diablillo había estado probándolos a él y a Augustus quejándose por todo y haciendo pataletas. En casa, Severus simplemente lo habría dejado solo, o habría tomado al chico y lo habría dejado parado en una esquina, y después le habría dado un buen reto cuando terminara de gritar. Aquí, sin embargo, la gente los estaba mirando y temía que si trataba de llevarse a Harry de la tienda, alguien podría pensar que lo estaba secuestrando, porque cuando había tratado de tomar en brazo al pequeño terror, Harry había comenzado a gritar," ¡DEJAME SOLO! ¡NO IRE! ¡VETE! ¡NO ERES MI PAPA!"  
Él había recibido varias miradas desagradables de una mujer mayor y su hija y había deseado que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Él se había preguntado si acaso Augustus y él estaban malcriando al niño, él no había creído que fuera así, Harry nunca recibía todo lo que quería y nunca cuando gritaba o exigía cosas, pero aquí estaba lanzando la mayor pataleta de su vida en medio de las compras navideñas.  
Severus se había agachado y le había dicho enojado a su pequeño terror, "Harry Snape, si no te detienes de inmediato, no recibirás nada del Padre Navidad a excepción de carbón. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nada!"  
Harry continuo gritando por el hombre de nieve, ignorando la amenaza directa.  
Severus deseo, por primera vez, lanzar un Hechizo Silenciador sobre su hijo y darle una buena paliza. El siempre había creído que los niños que hacia este tipo de pataletas debían ser mocosos malcriados sin sentido de la disciplina y sin embargo aquí estaba Harry, ¡haciendo exactamente lo mismo! El estaba seguro que todo en la tienda podía oír los gritos de su hijo. Por un hombre de nieve falso.  
Severus pudo sentir como se ponía colorado mientras su frustración aumentaba. El comenzó a repetir ingredientes de pociones rápidamente, luchando para contener su temperamento. H de hiedra, I de incienso, J de jazmín, K de kitsune, L de lobelia, M de manticore. . . ¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto ahora, enfrente de todo Londres? ¿No podías esperar a llegar a casa para hacer tu pataleta, mocoso insoportable? En estos momentos eres igual que tu padre, que jamás perdió una oportunidad de humillarme en público en la escuela, pensó resentido.  
Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y rogó por que funcionara. Él se paro y apunto al niño con la cara roja que no paraba de chillar y patalear y dijo, con voz fuerte para ser oído sobre los gritos de banshee del chico, "¡Vengan todos a mirar a Henry! Mírenlo, ¡teniendo una pataleta como un bebé! ¿Ven? ¡Vengan todos a ver como se convierte en un bebé llorón!"  
La gente comenzó a acercarse y una joven con dos hijos pequeños le dijo a su niños que estaban mirando a Harry con la boca abierta, "¡Miren ese niño de verdad se esta volviendo un bebé!". Luego le cerró un ojo a Severus.  
Su hijo, un niño rubio que lucia un poco mayor que Harry, apunto y dijo, "Mami, ¡de verdad es un gran bebé!"  
Repentinamente Harry dejo de gritar y se sentó, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡No, no soy! ¡Tu eres!"  
"¡No-o! ¡Bebé llorón!" le grito el otro chico.  
"¡No! ¡No me miren!" Harry escondió su cara con sus manos, ahora estaba avergonzado y apenado.  
"Que vergüenza, ver a un niño grande actuando como un bebé," murmuro una mujer mayor que paso con su carro de compras.  
"¡No, no soy bebé!" grito Harry, y fue a esconderse tras el hombre de nieve.  
Severus lo tomo en brazos antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Vamos a casa, jovencito. Necesitas una siesta y un biberón, diablillo travieso."  
"¡No! ¡No estoy cansado!" Harry dijo lloriqueando. "¡Biberón es para bebés, Papá! ¡Y soy gande! ¡No quero siesta! ¡Quero home de nieve como Botones!"  
Severus comenzó rápidamente a caminar a la salida, Harry firme en sus brazos. "Niños que actúan como bebés y hacen pataletas no reciben hombres de nieve. Todo lo que reciben son castigos, siestas, y biberones."  
"¡Papá, tengo tes y medio! ¡No soy bebé!"  
"¿No? no lo creería por la forma en que estas actuando, jovencito," Severus le dijo directamente, caminando rápido por el pavimento, buscando un lugar donde poder aparecerse. "Solo los bebés hacen pataletas así. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo."  
Harry comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin tanto alboroto, su cabeza presionada al hombro de Severus. Él odiaba cuando su papá usaba ese tono de voz y esas palabras. ¡Y no quería que la gente pensara que era un bebé! Él ahora casi podía hablar como los grandes e iba al baño y caminaba solo y se ponía la polera solo. Los bebés no podían hacer eso.  
Cuando volvieron a la casa, Severus mando a Harry a pararse en una esquina durante cuatro minutos mientras Hotspur llevo los paquetes arriba para que pudiera envolverlos después, meneando al cabeza con tristeza ante el mal comportamiento del pequeño amo. Augustus estaba dormido, dándole tiempo a Severus para lidiar con su hijo, y después de un sonoro reto, logro que Harry también se durmiera un rato. Entonces tuvo tiempo para envolver los regalos y preguntarse por cuanto tiempo Harry lo continuaría impulsando a beber.  
La festividad vino y se fue, y todo volvió a la tranquilidad en la mansión, vino el cumpleaños de Severus y lo celebraron con una cena y un pastel que Lina había preparado además de tarjetas y dibujos hechos por Harry, al igual que un nuevo y carísimo caldero auto-revolvente de parte de Augustus, además de nuevas túnicas encantadas de Harry, ya que después de tres años los encantamientos se agotaban y tenias que comprar túnicas nuevas, ya que los hechizos tenían que ser imbuidos directamente en la tela y no aplicados después, era una de las razones por la cual los Maestros de Pociones usaban colores tan sombríos, porque los colores oscuros resistían mejor los hechizos y no se veían las manchas. Y el negro siempre era digno.  
Harry no había mencionado hombres de nieve desde el incidente de la tienda, y Severus había creído que se había olvidado de eso, hasta que cayo la nieve. Entonces Harry recordó al hombre de nieve, y ahora estaba parloteando con Augustus sobre hombres de nieve que vivían mientras Severus bebía su tercera taza de café y trataba de evitar una jaqueca.  
"Abuelo, ¿puedes hacer un home de nieve conmigo?" Harry le estaba preguntando a Augustus, que lo miraba atónito. Su forma de hablar y vocabulario había mejorado considerablemente durante el ultimo año y medio, y era terriblemente inteligente para su edad. Él amaba los libros y que le leyeran, podían estar sentado por horas mientras su abuelo le leía o le contaba historias. Severus le había enseñado el alfabeto y como escribir su nombre, a contar hasta cuarenta a reconocer simples plantas e ingredientes de pociones, consiente de lo que había sucedido con la bayas de acebo anteriormente.  
"Henry, chico, soy demasiado viejo para salir a hacer hombres de nieve contigo," dijo sonriendo el viejo mago. "Mis rodillas duelen mucho en este clima y mis viejos huesos no son lo que eran. Quizás en otra ocasión."  
Harry suspiro. Él quería mucho jugar en la nieve y construir un hombre de nieve como el de la juguetería. Él se giro a Severus que había estado silencioso durante todo el desayuno. "Papa, ¿vendias a hacer un home de nieve comigo? ¿Por favor?"  
Severus gruño por dentro, sabía que iba a suceder eso. Y que podía decir, ¿que estaba molesto y malhumorado y no tenía ganas? El se mordió el labio. "Dile a Lina que te ayude con tus ropas de nieve, Harry, y déjame terminar esta ultima taza de café."  
Harry salto con rapidez de su silla alta. "¡Siii!" chillo, y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, gritando, "¡Lina, ven! ¡Cesito que me ayudes con mi ropa de nieve!"  
"Por favor," Severus le recordó con firmeza. "Modales, Harry."  
"Lo siento. ¡Por favor ayúdame, Lina!" dijo el pequeño diablillo.  
"Por supuesto, pequeñín," dijo Lina, apareciendo con el abrigo de Harry, gorro, mitones, botas, así como un par de pantalones aislantes. Toda la ropa estaba hechizada para mantener al pequeño calido en este clima frío. Su ropa de nieve era azul y verde, colores brillantes para poder distinguirlo en la nieve.  
Mientras Severus terminaba su café y mentalmente se armaba de animo para salir al maldito frío, Harry le hablaba sin parar a Lina sobre Frosty y como había vuelto a la vida con un sombrero mágico.  
"Oh mi, joven amo. ¿Un sombrero mágico?"  
"Si. ¿Tenemos un sombrero mágico en alguna parte, Lina?"  
La elfina sonrío. "Ah, podría ser. Esta es una casa mágica después de todo."  
Ella arrugo su nariz mientras le ponía el gorro hasta cubrirle las orejas. Harry aun tenía un poco la coloración de su madre, aunque la forma de su rostro era como la de James y había parecido heredar la inclinación a las travesuras de su padre y sus maneras intrépidas, algo que tenia consternado a Severus, y que trataba de calmar lo más posible.  
"¿Puedes buscar uno, Lina? ¿Por favor?" añadió, dándole a la elfina su sonrisa mas ganadora, una que nunca fallaba en derretir su corazón.  
"Harry, Lina no tiene tiempo de buscar un sombrero mágico," Severus dijo con fuerza. "Un hombre de nieve puede ser echo sin uno."  
"Pero Papá," se quejo el niño. "Sin el sombrero mágico, el home de nieve no puede vivir."  
"Harry, los hombres de nieve no viven. Esa es solo una canción tonta."  
"No, no lo es," Harry respondió. "El home de nieve en la tienda estaba vivo y me dijo hola."  
"Cuidado con el tono, jovencito," Augustus lo reto antes de que Severus pudiera abrir la boca. No había nada mas que el viejo Prince odiaría que a un niño irrespetuoso.  
Harry exhalo un suspiro de exageración. "Lo siento señor," murmuro. "¡Pero es verdad!" añadió tercamente. "¡Tú lo viste, Papa!"  
"Harry, ese no era un hombre de nieve vivo, solo un juguete Muggle," le dijo a Severus.  
Harry meneo la cabeza. Él no podía entender porque su padre no le creía. Él había tocado al hombre de nieve en la tienda y se había sentido calido, como una persona, no frío como la nieve. Estaba vivo. Pero presintió que no ganaría este argumento y en vez de meterse en problemas, dejo de presionar el tema.  
Él simplemente estaba feliz de jugar con su papá en la nieve, que últimamente se había encontrado de muy mal humor. Quizá construir el hombre de nieve lo alegraría, razono.  
Lina termino de vestirlo y Harry grito, "¡Papá, estoy listo! ¡Vamos!"  
Severus termino su café y se levanto de mala gana, torciendo la boca en una mueca. El había esperado pasar su mañana sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo una revista o algo así, no saliendo al aire frío a construir un mono de nieve. Maldición, ¿como me convencen de estas cosas? ¿Porque no puedo aprender a decir que no? Odio el invierno. Son los ojos. Lily casi siempre podía convencerme con sus preciosos ojos. Maldita sea, Snape, eres una presa fácil. ¿Porque él no pudo heredar los ojos de Potter?  
Gruñendo por lo bajo sobre como habría preferido someterse a una cirugía para arreglarse la nariz en vez de tener que salir al frío a congelarse el trasero haciendo estúpidos hombres de nieve, Severus se puso su abrigo, sombrero guantes y sus botas mas calidas.  
"Esta bien, Harry. Vamos a terminar con esto."  
"¡Siii! ¡Ahora nos divertiremos!"  
"Oh, que alegría," Severus rodó sus ojos. "Quien sea que haya inventado a los hombres de nieve estaba mal de la cabeza."  
Harry río. "Papa, nadie invento a los home de nieve. Siempe han estado."  
"¿Oh en serio?" dijo escéptico Severus. "¿Como lo sabes?"  
"El home de nieve en la tienda me dijo," su hijo contesto con aire de suficiencia. Luego salio corriendo a través del vestíbulo, gritando de alegría.  
"Bribón insolente," dijo con una sonrisa Augustus. "Tiene una respuesta para todo. Eileen era así."  
Severus suspiro. "Que suerte la tuya. Usando tu "edad" como excusa para no salir al frío."  
Augustus sonrío de medio lado. "Severus, muéstrame respeto. Tengo noventa y seis años."  
"Y en mejor forma que un hombre con la mitad de tu edad, ¡zorro astuto!" su nieto resoplo. "Eres un Amo de los Elementos, estoy seguro de que puedes mantenerte calido con una orden mientras construyes hombres de nieve."  
El viejo Slytherin se toco el puente de la nariz. "La edad tiene sus privilegios, jovencito. Ahora márchate, y diviértete. Eres demasiado joven para estar deprimido."  
"¡Ja! ¡Miren quien habla!" respondió Severus. Luego siguió a su hijo hacia el frío desolador.  
Después de media hora de hacer rodar una bola de nieve alrededor, Severus decidió que los Vikingos habían tenido la razón cuando habían dicho que el infierno era un lugar de eterna oscuridad, frío, nieve y hielo. Él estaba seguro de que de alguna manera estaba en el, siendo atormentado por un demoniaco querubín que disfrutaba arrojándole nieve y deliberadamente lo hacia tropear para hacerlo caer de cara a la nieve. La nieve le llegaba a Severus hasta las rodillas, lo que hacia muy difícil caminar, y todavía estaba en polvo, lo que hacia difícil formar una bola de nieve compacta.  
Hasta que hizo trampa y utilizo nieve para endurecer la nieve, solo lo suficiente como para formar tres bolas de nieve compactas y Harry lo ayudo a apilarlas una encima de la otra. Entonces Harry llamo a Hotspur para que le trajera zanahorias y botones además de una bufanda y arranco dos ramas de un rododendro para usar como brazos.  
"Tome, joven amo," Hotspur le paso una zanahoria, una vieja bufanda Slytherin, y una bolsa de botones a Harry. "Y esto es para usted, señor. Cidra de manzana caliente con un poco de brandy. Calienta la sangre."  
Severus tomo la taza humeante y dijo agradecido, "Te has ganado un aumento, Hotspur. Muchas gracias."  
El elfo sonrío. "Para nada, amo Sev. Siempre es un placer servirlo." El hizo una reverencia y desapareció.  
Severus bebió la cidra y vio como Harry ponía la zanahoria al medio del rostro, junto con varios botones como ojos y boca, además de una hilera en el medio. "Muy bien."  
Harry sonrío radiante, sus mejillas rojas por el frío.  
"Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un sombrero mágico."  
"¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que conversar sobre esto?" Severus gruño irritado. "No existen los hombre de nieve vivos."  
Harry puso la mala cara. "¡Si lo hacen!"  
"Eso es suficiente." Severus dijo severo. "Vamos adentro y calentémonos, y no hables mas sobre hombres de nieve que cobran vida."  
Pero Harry no podía. "Aun no. No hemos echo un perro."  
"¿Un perro? ¿Porque un hombre de nieve necesita un perro?"  
"Un perro es el mejor amigo del home, Papá," Harry dijo en un tomo de tu no sabes nada.  
Severus apretó sus dientes. "de verdad estas al limite, diablillo." Él movió su varita y un perro de nieve apareció al lado del hombre de nieve. "Listo. Estas feliz ahora, ¿O necesitamos hacer toda una familia de nieve?"  
"¿Puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Harry.  
"No. estoy cansado y congelado," gruño el Maestro de Pociones. "Tuve suficiente nieve por un día."  
"¡Ahhh!" gruño Harry. "no quero entrar. ¡quero jugar en la nieve!"  
"Te congelaras hasta morir."  
"No-o. etoy calentito."  
"¡Malcriado!" lo reto Severus, y le lanzo una bola de nieve al rostro de Harry.  
Pero el pequeño solo se sacudió feliz. Él amaba la nieve. "¿Me puedo quedar, Papá?"  
"Esta bien. Pero solo media hora más. Luego entras a calentarte, sin discusiones."  
"Esta bien." Accedió Harry.  
Severus lanzo un Hechizo de Limite en la nieve, para que así Harry no estuviera tentado a alejarse a explorar, extendiéndola a veinte pies alrededor de donde se encontraban el hombre y el perro de nieve. Luego se apareció hacia adentro, y le pidió a Hotspur que le avisara en media hora más para ir a buscar a su hijo.  
Augustus levanto la mirada cuando Severus reapareció al lado de la chimenea en la sala. "¿Te divertiste en la nieve, Severus?"  
"Fue malditamente maravilloso, abuelo. ¿No lo notas?" dijo sarcástico.  
"No seas cascarrabias, Severus Snape," lo reto, aguantando una risa.  
"Odio el frío." Dijo Severus, sacándose su húmedo abrigo y pasándoselo a la expectante Lina junto con el gorro y los guantes.  
"¿Donde esta el diablillo?"  
"Aun afuera, jugando. Debe tener nieve en sus venas o algo así."  
"Él probablemente salio a Drusilla. Ella jamás sentía frío ni en medio del invierno y jamás tenia calor aunque estuviera en el trópico. Una de las ventajas de ser un llamador de tormentas." Dijo Augustus, mirando perspicazmente a su nieto. Él sabía que había un secreto que Severus le estaba ocultando, algo que tenia que ver con Harry, pero todavía no podía saber exactamente que era. Pero eventualmente lo descubriría. A él no le gustaban los misterios sin resolver, especialmente si concernían a miembros de su familia, y mientras respetaba la privacidad de Severus, no le gustaba sospechar que su nieto le había mentido deliberadamente. Él esperaba que con el tiempo Severus confiara en el lo suficiente para contarle lo que fuera relacionado a Harry y no se encontrara obligado a fisgonear por su cuenta.  
Severus asintió, luego se sentaron en el sofá en frente del fuego y bebieron más cidra con brandy. "Desearía tener la mitad de la energía que tiene ese diablillo."  
"Yo igual," Augustus sonrío. "Oh, ser joven e inocente de nuevo."  
"Encuentro difícil imaginarte alguna vez joven."  
Augustus bufo. "Algunas veces podría decir lo mismo de ti."  
Severus frunció el ceño. "Solo porque no disfruto jugar en la nieve. . ." él se detuvo porque sabía que su abuelo tenia la razón. La única vez que se había permitido ser un niño había sido en esas horas robadas con Lily. Vivir con un padre abusivo y alcohólico lo había forzado a crecer muy rápido y con dureza. Su niñez había sido breve y no una que deseara recordar.  
Augustus, intuyendo que había tocado un tema sensible, dijo en tono de disculpa, "Pero eres un buen padre y muy responsable, Severus. Ese diablillo necesita eso."  
Severus sonrío, complacido de que su abuelo lo hubiera notado.  
Mientras tanto, Harry estaba tratando que su hombre y perro de nieve cobraran vida como el de la tienda. Él no tenía un sombrero mágico, así que le había puesto el suyo al hombre de nieve, y le había puesto su bufanda al perro. Pero hasta el momento no sucedía nada.  
El chico de tres años y medio frunció el ceño mirando a sus figures de nieve. "¿poque no viven? Se que pueden. Lo vi en la tienda. Vamos, Frosty. Puedes hacerlo."  
Entonces miro al perro. "Vamos, Copo de nieve. Tienes la bufanda especial que me dio papá. ¡Vive! De verdad quero jugar contigo, estoy aburido jugando solo."  
Él miro con vehemencia al perro de nieve, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho y algo calido y apretado tras sus ojos, casi como un dolor de cabeza. Deseo. . .deseo. . .que cobres vida. . .él apretó los ojos con fuerza y empujo el sentimiento calido tras sus ojos, empujándolo hacia su pecho y luego hacia sus manos. Sus manos se volvieron calidas por un instante, luego sintió un extraño cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos.  
El sobo sus manos y abrió los ojos.  
¡El perro de nieve se estaba moviendo!  
Todavía parecía una escultura de nieve, pero estaba parpadeando con la lengua afuera y moviendo su cola. Sacudió sus orejas y le ladro alegremente.  
"¡Genial! ¡Sabía que vivirías!" Harry grito encantado. "¡Ven aquí, chico!"  
El perro corrió hacia él y le salto encima, dándole una lamida congelada antes de salir corriendo en círculos, ladrando. La bufanda arrastrándose en el piso. El perro parecía brillar desde adentro.  
Harry corrió tras el, pero encontró que era difícil correr rápido sobre la nieve, y cayo varias veces. Cada vez que eso sucedía, el perro venia a lamerlo.  
Harry jugo a atrapar bolas de nieve con el perro por unos minutos antes de decidirse a entrar a la casa y mostrarle a su dudoso padre de que había tenido la razón—los perros de nieve realmente cobraban vida. "¡Vamos, Copo de nieve!" él llamo y a diferencia de Mystic, el perro vino cuando lo llamo.  
Harry abrió la puerta del invernadero, y el perro de nieve entro corriendo, dejando huellas de nieve húmeda sobre todo el piso limpio.  
Harry corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Copo de Nieve fue mas rápido de lo que había creído y corrió fuera del invernadero hacia el vestíbulo.  
Justo en ese momento, Mystic estaba cruzando el vestíbulo, en camino a la cocina para pedir algo para comer de la dulce Lina.  
Copo de Nive, siendo un perro, inmediatamente la persiguió.  
Mystic miro horrorizada la monstruosidad de nieve que venia hacia ella, arqueo su espalda, siseo, y salio volando.  
Copo de Nieve ladro y salio tras el gato.  
"¡No! ¡Copo de nieve, detente!" grito Harry. "¡No debes peseguir al gatito del abuelo!"  
Pero el perro de nieve, como cualquier perro real, ya había visto su presa, y no le presto atención al pequeño humano que gritaba tras el. Copo de Nieve persiguió a la pobre Mystic hasta un ficus de interior y trato de alcanzarla, mientras que el gato se balanceaba precariamente en la rama más alta, siseando y aullando.  
El perro de nieve ladro y meno la cola, y nieve salto a todos lados.  
"¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?" pregunto Augustus, molesto por haber sido despertado de su siesta. "Parece que el zoológico de Londres ha tomado residencia en mi casa."  
"¡No! ¡Perro malo!" estaba gritando Harry.  
Él trato de arrastrar a Copo de Nieve agarrándolo de la bufanda.  
"¡Por Merlín!" exclamo Augustus al ver el cuadro extraño enfrente de el. "¿Es ese un. . .perro de nieve?"  
"¡Hola, abuelo! Mira a mi amigo. Su nombe es Copo de Nieve y cobro vida."  
"¿Cobro vida?"  
"Si-i. Mira, le dije a papá que era vedad."  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Severus. "¿En que clase de problema te has metido ahora?" luego se quedo con la boca abierta ante el perro de nieve goteando por todo el piso. "¡Por Merlín!"  
"¡Ves, Papá! ¡Tenia razón! De vedad tienen vida." Harry dijo triunfante.  
Severus se quedo allí helado. "Pero. . . ¿como es posible? Los hombres de nieve. . .quiero decir perro. . .no cobran vida."  
"¡Si lo hacen!" Harry dijo enloquecedoramente. "Desee que viviera y lo hizo."  
"Deseaste que. . . ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Realizaste magia accidental!" exclamo Severus.  
"¿Que?"  
Él se giro hacia Augustus. "Abuelo, él ha tenido su primer asalto de magia accidental. Y solo tiene tres años. Eso quiere decir que será un mago muy poderoso." Severus sonaba complacido de golpe.  
"Si, vi eso." Augustus estaba sorprendido de que su bisnieto hubiera demostrado este increíble talento a tan temprana edad, pero estaba menos que satisfecho con el rastro de agua fría que el perro de nieve estaba dejando sobre todo su piso, que estaba echo de costosa madera de corazón de roble.  
El perro salto hacia Mystic, que maúllo enfadada y le lanzo un arañazo a la fría nariz del perro, luego salto del arbolito y aterrizo justo en el hombro de Augustus, enterrando sus garras en la tunica del mago.  
"¡Ay! Mystic, por cielo santo, cuidado con las garras," grito Augustus, tratando de remover al aterrorizado gato de su hombro.  
Copo de Nieve se abalanzo hacia el hombre, molesto porque le habían arruinado la diversión y trato de subirse sobre Augustus, haciendo que el viejo gritara, porque el perro de nieve estaba extremadamente frío y estaba comenzando a derretirse y el agua fría paso por su tunica. Ahora era turno del mayor de los Prince de gritar enojado, "¡Henry, saca este maldito animal de aquí! Esta dejando todo mojado y me esta congelando."  
Harry agacho la cabeza. "Pero abuelo, él solo quere jugar. ¡Es mi amigo!"  
"Los perros, especialmente los perros de nieve, pertenecen afuera." Augustus apunto un dedo hacia el invernadero. Luego una ráfaga de viento levanto al perro de nieve y lo mando volando por el aire hacia el jardín. "Especialmente aquellos que se están derritiendo."  
Harry dio una patada al piso. "¡eres malo, abuelo!"  
"¿Yo soy malo?" el viejo mago fulmino con la mirada a Harry, acunando a una angustiada Mystic en sus brazos. "Niño, tú no sabes lo que significa ser malo."  
Pero Harry se giro y salio corriendo tras el perro de nieve, molesto y enojado.  
Severus lo siguió, preguntándose cuanto mas duraría la magia accidental. Él estaba sorprendido de que hubiera durado tanto.  
Y claro, él encontró a Harry agachado en el suelo, abrasando los restos del perro, que había colapsado en una pila de nieve apenas fue alejado de Harry.  
"¡Papá, Copo de Nieve. . .se deritio!" chillo Harry. "¿poque? ¿poque no se quedo vivo?"  
Severus se arrodillo en la nieve y cuidadosamente saco las manos del niño de la nieve. "Harry, el perro de nieve. . .solo podía vivir por un ratito y luego se volvía nieve."  
"¡No-o-o! ¡Quería que fuera mi amigo para siempe!" el pateo la nieve.  
Severus tomo al niño que berreaba en sus brazos y se apareció al gran baño al lado de su habitación, donde comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente. Los pequeños pies y manos de Harry debían estar congelados por estar tanto tiempo en la nieve.  
"¡No es justo!" dijo llorando el niño.  
Severus le saco el abrigo. "Harry, escúchame. Copo de Nieve debía volver a donde pertenece. A la tierra del hielo y la nieve donde viven los hombres de nieve. Él podía venir a jugar contigo solo un poquito y después debía volver."  
"¿Poque?"  
"Porque él tiene una familia que lo extrañaba." Improviso Severus, desvistiendo al diablillo, que había comenzando a tiritar. "Quizás algún día volverá a jugar contigo."  
"¿Cuando? ¿Mañana?" sollozo Harry.  
"Quizás," respondió Severus, pasándole un pañuelo. "Ahora, a la bañera, estas helado hasta los huesos."  
Harry permitió que lo metiera a la bañera, que se sentía bien después de tanto tiempo en la nieve y el niño jugo con un montos de juguetes de baño, incluyendo el patito de goma que Severus había echo para el. "Ojala se hubiera quedado mas rato," dijo con nostalgia.  
"Ah, Harry. Cuando seas mayor, quizás pueda convencer a tu abuelo de que te deje tener un gato o una lechuza como mascota," dijo Severus.  
"¿Un gato como Mystic? ¿Para mi?"  
"Si, pero cuando estés mas grande," dijo Severus.  
"¿Como cuanto?"  
"Seis," dijo Severus.  
"¡Pero fata mucho!"  
"Entonces cinco."  
"¿Poque no ahora?"  
"Porque eres muy pequeño para encargarte de un gatito."  
Harry hizo un puchero. "¿Poque siempe soy muy pequeño?"  
"Harry, algún día recordaras esto y me agradecerás. Hijo, se que parece que nunca te dejo hacer nada, pero debes aprender a tener paciencia. Recuerda, cosa buenas les llegan a los que esperan. Disfruta la edad que tienes, porque cuando te pongas mayor, mas grandes serán los problemas que tengas."  
"Pero odio esperar." Él cruzo sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho justo de la manera que Severus hacia a veces.  
Severus aguanto una risa al ver como lucia su hijo. "Harry, a veces todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Así es la vida."  
"La vida es una mierda."  
"Harry Snape, ¿donde escuchaste eso?" pregunto Severus.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Un niño lo dijo cuando estábamos compando."  
"Con razón. No lo digas de nuevo."  
"¿Es una mala palabra?" pregunto preocupado. "¿Me vas a lavar la boca con jabón?"  
"No, a menos que la repitas. No es algo que debas decir y no quiero que agarres la mala costumbre de repetir lo que escuchas de otros niños. ¿Esta claro?"  
"Si, Papá."  
"Bien. Ahora tira la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos para lavarte el pelo," le ordeno Severus, echándole un shampoo suave. ¡Las cosas que se les ocurrían a los niños! Era como un loro, repitiendo todo lo que oía, y es por eso que Severus trataba de no maldecir enfrente de el, aunque a veces lo olvidaba.  
Mientras gentilmente lavaba el cabello de su hijo, Severus pensó en como su hijo estaba creciendo tan rápidamente y casi deseo que hubiera un hechizo para detener el tiempo por un rato. Porque pese a las pataletas y la obstinación de Harry, él era un niño dulce y curioso, y Severus guardaba en su corazón estos momentos con el. Pronto, sabía que Harry no necesitaría que lo ayudara a bañarse o no querría que lo acurrucara o abrazara o que lo acostara con una taza de leche con miel y una historia. Se que es normal para todos los niños el querer crecer, pero desearía que fuera mi pequeñín un tiempo mas. Solo un poco mas.  
Luego enjuago el cabello de su hijo y dijo, "Terminamos, puedes seguir jugando un rato antes de que te saque del agua. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no tienes frío?"  
"No. Papá, ¿el abuelo esta enojado conmigo por dejar entar a Copo de Nieve?"  
"No, hijo. Creo que estaba mas sorprendido que enojado. No te preocupes por el. La mayor parte de las veces, su ladrido es mas fuerte que su mordida."  
Harry sonrío ante el dicho. "Que tonto eres, Papá."  
"¿Te estas burlando de mi?" Severus gruño en broma.  
"¡Si!"  
Sus ojos se entrecerraron en fingido enojo. "¿sabes lo que le sucede a los niños malos que se burlan de sus padres?"  
Harry río nuevamente y le salpico agua a Severus.  
"¡Oh, ahora te atrapare!" y con la rapidez de un rayo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo en las axilas y las costillas.  
"¡Ahhh! ¡El montro coquilla!" grito Harry, muerto de la risa. Ellos siempre jugaban este juego y el lo adoraba.  
"¡Malvado mocoso! ¡Puedo hacerte cosquillas hasta que mueras!" gruño Severus, sin piedad.  
"¡Para! ¡Para!"  
"¿Porque?"  
"¡Poque. . .poque me haré pipi en la bañera!"  
Severus se detuvo.  
Harry le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Era mentira."  
"¡Pequeño bribón!" grito su padre. Luego agarro el pie de su hijo y le hizo cosquillas hasta que chillo. "Eso te enseñara."  
Una vez que Harry había parado de reír, comenzó a jugar en el agua, mirando las burbujas cambiar de color, y soñando con el día que fuera lo suficientemente grande para tener su propia mascota que se quedaría con el para siempre y nunca tendría que volver a la tierra de la nieve y el hielo.  
"¿Papá?"  
"¿Si, Harry?"  
"¿Poque solo vivió el perro cuando lo desee y no Frosty?"  
"Bueno, Harry, lo que tu hiciste fue magia, un poco de magia."  
"¿Como tu y el abuelo?"  
"Si hijo. Tú eres un mago, Harry. Y cuando un mago es pequeño realiza lo que llamamos magia accidental. Como hoy."  
"¿De verdad? ¡Genial!"  
"Así es. Y algún día serás un mago muy poderoso."  
"¿Como tu? Poque quero ser como tu cuando quesca, Papá."  
"Oh, Harry," fue todo lo que Severus dijo, pensando con tristeza, Tu no quisieras vivir mi vida, hijo. Era un maldito miserable hasta que te encontré. Tú fuiste mi salvación, Harry Potter. Al salvarte me salve a mi mismo.  
________________________________________


	9. Quiero un hipopótamo para Navidad

Foxfire Hall  
20 diciembre, 1984:  
Harry se sirvió otro trozo de tocino del plato en el centro de la mesa, se lo comió, luego miro a su padre, que estaba bebiendo una extraña poción de un gran vaso y le hizo la pregunta que había realizado incontables veces durante la semana anterior. "Papá, ¿cuando es Navidad?"  
Severus perdió la paciencia. Él estaba con una resaca por el banquete de anoche que la Sociedad de Pocionistas había lanzado en su honor, ya que había Ganado el prestigioso premio al Mejor Maestro de Pociones en Gran Bretaña y Europa por su creación del Elixir de Defensa Auto Inmune, la poción que aumentaba el desgastado sistema inmunológico debido al Síndrome Auto Inmune. Después de un año de agotadora investigación y un sinnúmero de experimentos, finalmente lo había logrado. Su poción fue elogiada como el mejor avance medico desde la invención del Elixir Reparador de Nervios.  
Jamás debí beber ese último brindis, pensó adormilado, con un gran dolor de cabeza. Es por eso que estaba bebiendo una Cura para Resacas, que Augustus había preparado para el. "Normalmente, te dejaría sufrir las consecuencias de los excesos, pero viendo que esta era una celebración justificada y que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Severus, te preparare algo que te quitara ese malestar," el lord de Foxfire Hall le había dicho magnánimamente.  
Pero Harry no sabía nada de esto, él había estado dormido cuando Severus se había ido al banquete anoche, y estaba siendo su hiperactivo ser esta mañana. Y ya que ahora tenia los horribles "cuatro" estaba constantemente haciendo millones de preguntas, a veces una y otra vez, y tenía la energía de un travieso perro labrador con esteroides.  
Esa mañana, Severus simplemente no podía lidiar con eso.  
"Papa, ¿cuando es Navidad?" su travieso diablillo repitió.  
El levanto la mirada y miro peligrosamente al chico de cuatro años y medio. "Harry Snape, si me preguntas una vez mas cuanto falta para Navidad, ¡no va a llegar nunca! ¡No Habrá Navidad! ¿Entendiste?"  
Harry se encogió un poco, por que su padre realmente lucia mal, tenía los ojos rojos y el nacimiento de una barba, ya que todavía no se había afeitado. Pero entonces su valor inherente llego a su cabeza y pregunto, con suavidad, "¿Porque? Siempre hay Navidad."  
"Si no dejas de molestarme con preguntas, no habrá porque la saltaremos," lo amenazo.  
Harry lo miro horrorizado. "¡No! ¡No podemos!" él se giro hacia Augustus, que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa tras su servilleta. "¡Abuelo, no podemos saltarnos Navidad! ¡Es contra la ley!"  
"¿Lo es? ¿Quien lo dijo?" pregunto el Viejo mago, sus labios temblando para contener la risa.  
"¡Yo!" respondió Harry. Luego añadió, por si acaso no fuera suficiente, "y todos los demás niños."  
"Ya veo. Sabias tu que antes, hace cientos de años, ¿era contra la ley celebrar Navidad?" su abuelo le pregunto irónico  
Harry lo miro boquiabierto. "¡No! Estas inventando eso."  
"Te lo juro por mi honor, joven Henry, no lo estoy." Augustus dijo con solemnidad.  
"¿Pero porque harían Navidad contra la ley? ¡Eso es. . .tonto!"  
Augustus sonrío. "Si, lo fue, pero en esos tiempos los Puritanos creían que la Navidad no era necesaria. Y cuando rigieron Inglaterra, prohibieron la Navidad. Nadie tenia permitido celebrarla, y si te pillaban haciéndolo, te metían a la cárcel."  
"¡Eso es realmente estúpido!" declaro Harry. "Creo que estaban locos."  
"Mmm. . .Estoy de acuerdo contigo," dijo sonriendo su bisabuelo.  
"¿Cuando es Navidad abuelo?"  
Severus rodó sus ojos. Su hijo en realidad tenía una mente que no se desviaba de nada.  
Augustus convoco un calendario de su escritorio y lo puso en la mesa. "Mira aquí, Henry. Hoy es. . .20. . .y aquí esta el 25, Navidad. Ahora, ¿cuantos días faltan?"  
Harry contó con cuidado. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. . . ¡Cinco días!"  
"¡Bien! Ahora sabes cuando es Navidad, puedes dejar de molestarnos," dijo Augustus.  
Severus suspiro aliviado. Él sinceramente esperaba que así fuera. Por lo menos esta mañana. Justo en ese momento Warlocke, la lechuza de Augustus, entro y le entrego el periódico al viejo mago, que lo acaricio y le dio un trozo de tocino.  
"Gracias amigo. Ahora ve a adormir, se que estas cansado por pasar toda la noche afuera con las damas," El Maestro de los elementos le dijo suavemente, sus ojos iluminados con un brillo pícaro.  
Warlocke gentilmente picoteo el cabello de Augustus por un momento antes de volar a su percha en el invernadero para descansar durante el día.  
Augustus abrió el periódico mientras bebía su te Chai. El todas las mañanas leía por lo menos el titular del periódico. Sus ojos se abrieron al leer la portada. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!"  
Severus levanto su mirada del mantel. "¿Algo interesante abuelo?"  
"Si, de echo. Mira, lee tu mismo," él le paso el periódico a Severus.  
Severus lo miro y se quedo sin aliento. En grandes letras rojas estaba el titular: NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO DESAPARECIDO— ¡SE PRESUME MUERTO! Harry Potter secuestrado por contrabandistas de niños Muggle, ¡Todos lo intentos de encontrar al famoso niño han sido en vano!  
Severus levanto una ceja. Eso era algo nuevo. Él comenzó a leer el artículo, casi largándose a reír cuando vio que decía que la tía Muggle de Harry, Petunia Dursley, estaba "fuera de si". Estoy seguro que lo esta, toda nerviosa y asustada por que le vayan a pillar. Jamás le importo el niño, si no jamás habría echo lo que hizo. La recuerdo de cuando era una niña, ella siempre estaba celosa de Lily y yo porque teníamos magia y ella no. ella trato de actuar toda superior y poderosa, pero entonces encontramos la carta que ella le había mandado a Dumbledore, preguntando si ella también podía ir a Hogwarts, y pensar que ese resentimiento se convirtió en odio. Y ella desquito ese odio y resentimiento con el hijo de Lily. ¡Maldita mujer! El articulo seguía diciendo como Petunia había estado de compras con su hijo y sobrino y había alejado la mirada solo un momento para revisar un precio cuando un hombre alto y enmascarado "salio de la nada" y se llevo a Harry. Había acaecido una ola de secuestros de niños en esa área, de acuerdo con la policía local Muggle, y no habían encontrado al culpable. Había pasado una semana desde el secuestro y no habían pedido un rescate y aunque los Aurores habían tratado de localizar al niño con sus hechizos de rastreo y espejos, no había dado resultado. Lo que les hacia creer que el niño estaba muerto.  
Severus tenía que admitir, aunque solo para si mismo, de que estaba aliviado. Significaba que no habría nadie mas buscando a Harry Potter, y también significaba que las protecciones de los Prince en Foxfire Hall eran insuperables, prueba de que la magia antigua era la mejor. Severus dudaba que algún mago en esta época pudiera hacer estas protecciones y que duraran tanto tiempo. "Que tragedia," murmuro, pero había un extraño tono en su voz que confundió a Augustus, porque sonaba sospechosamente como alivio, y eso no tenia sentido para nada, ya que un niño desaparecido era la peor pesadilla de un padre. "Yo diría que Dumbledore cometió el mayor error de su vida dejándolo con esos Muggles." Ahora bien había una nota de ferocidad en el tono de Severus, y era algo mas de lo que Augustus pensaba debería sentir.  
"Hmm. . .Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Todavía no comprendo porque hizo algo así, cuando había muchas familias que voluntariamente habrían recibido al chico. Un mago como el debe estar con magos, no Muggles que no comprenden como criar a un niño mágico."  
"Tienes razón, abuelo. Haya alguna personas que simplemente no pueden aceptarnos y a nuestro mundo. Petunia Dursley es una de ellas."  
"¿Conoces a la mujer?"  
"La conocía, ella era la hermana de una de mis compañeras de colegio," Severus improviso rápidamente. "Que una vez dijo que los magos eran fenómenos de la naturaleza."  
Augustus frunció el ceño. "A mi me parece que Albus Dumbledore debió hacer bien su tarea antes de dejar al Niño-Que-Vivió con ellos. Uno siempre debería hacer algo de reconocimiento antes de adentrarse en territorio desconocido. Claro que, los Gryffindor son conocidos por adentrarse en el peligro como un pollo sin cabeza y piensan todo después, si es que lo hacen. Supongo que él pensó que al ser los únicos familiares del niño debían tener la responsabilidad de criarlo, que normalmente es el caso, pero debió asegurarse de que querían recibirlo, en vez de "dejarlo en nuestra puerta" como dice la mujer."  
Severus asintió, pensando en que él no habría confiado en Petunia para criar un pez dorado, mucho menos el hijo de Lily. "Hemos tratado de criarlo lo mejor posible desde que lo dejaron en nuestra puerta. . ." fue citada diciéndole a una periodista. ¡Ja! ¡Maldita vieja! Te deshiciste de el a la primera oportunidad, arpía inhumana. Si no hubiera sido por mi, ese encabezado seria cierto. Si no creyera que el riesgo es demasiado grande, te expondría por lo que eres realmente.  
Por un instante el contemplo en revelar todo, pero rápidamente rechazo la idea. De acuerdo a la ley mágica, si lo familiares sanguíneos de un niño resultan ser inadecuados, el niño será responsabilidad del ministerio, y será ubicado con una familia que el ministro elija. Severus no confiaba en Cornelius Fudge, que era fácilmente influenciado por gente como la encantadora cobra de Lucius Malfoy o el bien intencionado pero manipulador de Albus Dumbledore. Fudge no pensaría en lo que era mejor para Harry, el usaría al chico para sus propios medios, como una herramienta política.  
Todos lo usarían para su beneficio—para ayudar a su carreras publica, para usarlo como un peón para derrotar al señor oscuro, ninguno de ellos se preocuparía de Harry como persona, aunque todos dirían que lo harían por el bien del niño. Y el merecía algo mejor que eso. El merecía vivir una vida feliz y normal, ser un niño, no un niño salvador.  
"Ahora cosechan lo que sembraron," Severus dijo. "Supongo que ahora que el niño ya no esta la profecía queda nula."  
"Eso creo. Que ironía mas amarga," remarco el viejo Prince. "Él sobrevivió a Voldemort solo para ser vencido por un criminal Muggle."  
"Si," fue todo lo que dijo Severus. Abuelo, lo siento, pero debo mantener este secreto. Espero que algún día comprendas y me perdones. Él le devolvió el periódico a Augustus.  
Augustus lo tomo y miro la más o menos avejentada foto de un pequeño Harry Potter bajo el artículo y pensó que el niño se veía bastante tierno, y era una pena que tuviera una vida tan breve. Le recordaba algo a su bisnieto, con el mismo color de cabello. Pero había muchos niños con el mismo tono de cabello de Henry, y además, todos podían reconocer al Niño-Que-Vivió por su cicatriz. Y Henry no tenia, se recordó a si mismo, mirando fijamente al chico.  
Harry acabada de conseguir sus primeros anteojos, unos bifocales de montura metálica y lo hacían lucir como una pequeña lechuza. El Especialista Ocular que lo había examinado había dicho que cuando fuera mayor, alrededor de los trece años, podían usar un hechizo Corrector, pero hasta entonces el debería usar anteojos todo el tiempo. Por suerte, a Harry no le molestaba, el pensaba que los anteojos eran bonitos. Severus estaba aliviado, podía haber sido algo mucho mas serio, y aunque con los anteojos se acordaba del padre del niño, era mejor que permitir que Harry se quedara ciego.  
La conversación había pasado sobre el chico como si nada, el normalmente no les prestaba atención cuando hablaban de cosa que el no sabia. En estos momentos su prioridad más importante era Navidad y los regalos. Especialmente si el Padre Navidad había recibido su carta. El tenia un pedido especial este año y esperaba que el mago o como sea que fuera se lo trajera sin problemas.  
"Papá, ¿Crees que el Padre Navidad ya recibió mi carta?" pregunto, comiendo un trozo de tostada.  
"Harry, mastica con la boca cerrada," le ordeno Severus. "No necesito ver tu masticado desayuno. Y si, el Padre Navidad ya debe haber recibido tu carta. ¿Porque? ¿Hay algún juguete que quisieras recibir en especial?"  
El siempre hacia esta pregunta en la semana antes de Navidad, para saber que comprarle a Harry y no arruinar la magia de la estación. Harry recibía normalmente cuatro regalos de su parte y dos de Augustus además de cinco del Padre Navidad. Mas adelante aumentaría hasta llegar a doce regalos, pero estaba determinado a no darle mas de esa cantidad. No quería que Harry se convirtiera en un mocoso malcriado por recibir demasiados regalos. Doce eran más que suficiente, él había tenido suerte de recibir cinco cuando era niño. Además, Harry nunca recibía todo de su lista por ese mismo motivo.  
Harry asintió ansioso. "¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando fuimos a comer helado al Callejón Digon, Papá?"  
"¿Hace dos semanas?" aclaro Severus.  
"Si. Cuando pasamos por la tienda de Quidditch lo vi."  
"¿Viste que? ¿Una escoba?" Severus rogaba porque no fuera eso. Él no creía que Harry fuera lo suficientemente grande todavía para una escoba, incluso una de entrenamiento. Él no quería que el niño se volviera un obsesionado por el Quidditch tan pronto, y Harry ya era bastante impulsivo en el suelo, Severus temía que se rompiera un brazo o algo peor si lo dejaba volar a tan temprana edad. Seis era una buena edad para recibir una escoba de entrenamiento.  
"No. vi a Josef Wronski— ¡la figura de acción, Papá!"  
"¿Quien?" Severus lo miro sin comprender. El no seguía el Quidditch, no era algo que le interesara.  
"¡El Buscador, Papá! ¡Es realmente genial! El vuela y puedes moverlo además dice seis cosas diferentes. Todos los niños fuera de la tienda se lo iban a pedir al Padre Navidad. Y yo también. De verdad espero que me lo traiga, Papá. Es todo lo que de verdad quiero este año."  
Severus pudo sentir como regreso su dolor de cabeza. Una figura de acción de Quidditch, ¡Por Merlín! Harry ni siquiera miraba muchos partidos de Quidditch normalmente, aunque Augustus lo había llevado un par de veces este año como recompensa por hacerlo muy bien en sus estudios, pero equipos locales, nada mayor. Augustus tampoco era muy fanático del deporte, él prefería la botánica y la equitación. Severus suponía que Harry quería la figura de acción solo porque los demás niños la querían. El era fácilmente influenciado por los niños mayores a esta edad y el juguete sonaba interesante.  
Parece que tendré que enfrentarme a las alocadas masas en el Callejón Diagon este año, Severus pensó con un silencioso estremecimiento. Solo espero que este juguete no resulte imposible de encontrar. El ha hecho un gran esfuerzo de portarse bien este año, aparte de unas cuantas pataletas, y odiaría decepcionarlo con ese único regalo. Claro que no seria el fin del mundo si no lo obtiene, pero aun así . . .recuerdo cuando quería tanto un set de libros cuando era pequeño y nunca los obtuve porque probablemente mi madre no tenia el dinero suficiente, era la colección completa de Las aventuras de Merlín en Avalon, y todos los años los ponía en mi lista y todos los años esperaba que estuvieran bajo el árbol la mañana de Navidad, y cada año terminaba decepcionado, hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para no creer y comprendí que ciertas cosas eran demasiado caras para la asistente de un boticario que estaba casada con un ebrio abusivo.  
Él no quería que Harry se sintiera así, no si podía evitarlo. Así que se resigno a mezclarse con las multitudes de último minuto, con compradores prepotentes y groseros, e iría a la tienda de Quidditch mañana para ver si podía conseguir la famosa figura de ese tal Wronski.  
"Bueno, hijo, si te has comportado lo mejor que puedes este año, quizás el Padre Navidad te lo traerá." Le dijo Severus. Luego se sirvió una tostada y algo de fruta. "Bebe tu leche, Harry, para que crezcas grande y fuerte."  
"'Ya, Papá," le dijo su hijo, y obediente bebió su leche con chocolate. Luego se comió otro trozo de tocino y algo de huevos. Él no podía esperar a que llegara la Navidad y encontrara la figura de Wronski bajo el árbol. Él de verdad esperaba que estuviera allí porque había echo todo lo posible por portarse bien este año, y no lo habían castigado tanto este año como el anterior ya que no había echo tantas pataletas. . .bueno, excepto cuando no quiso comer brócoli. El de verdad odiaba el brócoli. Pero de seguro el Padre Navidad comprendería eso, ¿cierto? Harry no creía que a ningún niño le gustaba el brócoli. Eso era algo que solo los adultos comían y obligaban a los niños porque según ellos era por su propio bien. Solo que Harry no podía entender que tenia de bueno esa cosa. Tenía mal sabor. Incluso cubierto con queso cheddar.  
El hizo una mueca y mastico su tocino. ¡Apúrate Navidad quiero jugar con el Súper Buscador!  
A la mañana siguiente, Severus se levanto temprano y se vistió en sus ropas más calidas y su capa de invierno que tenia un hechizo calentador. Él dejo a Harry dormido y comió rápidamente un desayuno de cereal y café antes de dirigirse por floo al Callejón Diagon, ya que aparecerse una distancia tan grande solo le daría otro dolor de cabeza y no quería pasar este día como el de ayer.  
Incluso a las ocho de la mañana, las calles estaban llenas de compradores, tratando de encontrar un último regalo de Navidad. Todos tenían expresiones de determinación, desesperación, esperanza, y molestia, por que solo Merlín sabía lo peligroso que era para la salud física y mental comprar en estas fechas. Era un hecho conocido que por lo general más de alguien terminaba agarrado a golpes o peor, porque alguien se colaba en la fila o tomaba el último juguetee del estante cuando el vendedor ya lo había prometido a otra persona o algo así. Y siempre estaba la inevitable pelea a gritos sobre cual escoba era mejor, o sobre el valor de alguna cosa, y alguien siempre terminaba histérico por no encontrar el regalo deseado para su querido y tenia que tenerlo sino,¡su pequeño moriría!  
Severus frunció el ceño y puso la expresión mas seria en su rostro y marcho a la calle, su capa negra flotando tras el como las alas de un dragón. La gente que caminaba por la calle le daba una mirada al joven mago y cruzaban rápidamente. Había un aura sobre el mago, pese a su joven apariencia, que gritaba peligro y tengan cuidado, y la gente se alejaba antes de darse cuanta del porque.  
Severus estaba complacido, hasta que pensó que podía estar canalizando a Tobías, y entonces deseo no haber aprendido a ser tan. . .intimidante. Entonces noto lo rápido que había llegado a la tienda de Quidditch y cambio de idea. A veces la intimidación era algo bueno.  
Pero la fila le daba la vuelta al edificio, y Severus sabía que una simple mirada no lo ayudaría con la situación. Lanzo un cansado suspiro y se fue a parar al final de la fila.  
Una amistosa bruja con espeso cabello rojo se giro y le sonrío. "Déjeme adivinar, esta aquí para comprar esa figura de Wronski, ¿no es así?"  
"Si. Mi hijo me dijo que es todo lo que quiere para esta navidad."  
"¡El mío también! Prácticamente me rogó de rodillas para que le comprara una. El tiene doce."  
"El mío tiene cuatro pero parece que tuviera mas," Severus dijo orgullosos. Era la verdad. Harry continuaba sorprendiéndolo con su inteligencia.  
Ella río. "Se lo que quiere decir. Tan inteligente, que asusta."  
"Exactamente. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Ni si quiera se cuanto costara este juguete."  
"Sale aproximadamente 20 Sickles y un Knut, creo. No demasiado caro, considerando su popularidad. Es lo que esta de moda este año, y todo niño que juega Quidditch quiere uno."  
"¿Y que hace tan especial esta figura?"  
"¿Quiere decir además de que vuela y habla? Es una edición limitada y la tarjeta que viene esta firmada por el mismísimo Josef Wronski."  
"Ya veo," dijo Severus, resistiendo las ganas de rodar sus ojos. ¡Todo este escándalo por una firma y un juguete !Si tú crees que es tan ridículo¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pregunto su conciencia. Le dijo a su conciencia que se callara y comento, "Es por eso probablemente que todos los niños lo quieren. Por el autógrafo."  
"Oh si. El autógrafo del gran Wronski es algo que cada fanático del Quidditch debe tener," la bruja dijo con ironía.  
Mientras estaban conversando, la fila había avanzado un total de dos pulgadas hacia la entrada de la tienda  
"Solo espero que no se acaben antes de llegar a la tienda," dijo ella preocupada. "No estaban aceptando reservaciones, porque el encargado de la tienda dijo que no podía garantizar cuantas figuras llegarían del proveedor. Así que quien llega primero, lo consigue."  
"Maravilloso," murmuro Severus. Con su suerte, se agotarían antes de que le tocara a el y el pobre Harry tendría que recibir alguna otra figura de acción esta Navidad.  
"Usted no suena demasiado emocionado. Quiero decir, ¿usted no es un seguidor acérrimo?"  
Severus hizo una mueca. "No soporto el deporte o a los jugadores que creen que son un regalo de los dioses al universo." Como el maldito James Potter solía ser. "La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por mi hijo."  
Ella sonrío. "Simpatizo con usted completamente."  
Severus chequeo su reloj. Habían estado parados aquí más de quince minutos y la fila avanzaba mas lento que un caracol. "¿Esta es la única tienda que los vende? ¿Quizás podríamos ir a otra parte?"  
"Me temo que no. es un producto exclusivo de esta tienda."  
"¿Porque no estoy sorprendido?"  
Justo entonces la fila avanzo un par de pies y Severus comenzó a tener esperanza de que quizás lo consiguiera y podría llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena.  
Hasta que un hombre bien vestido con una hermosa capa negra con un bastón negro con una cabeza de serpiente plateada en el tope se acerco y le dio a la bruja un topecito en el hombro. Tenia largo cabello rubio y se comportaba como un lord. "Discúlpeme, madame, pero parece que he perdido algo."  
"¿Oh? ¿Donde?"  
"Mi anillo, es una vieja reliquia familiar, y de mucho valor para mi," dijo el mago suavemente, y se agacho par revisar el piso.  
La bruja se movió para darle espacio.  
De inmediato, Severus reconoció a Lucius Malfoy, su antiguo prefecto en Slytherin. Él no había visto a Lucius desde que había rechazado su oferta de unirse a los seguidores de Voldemort cuando estaban en la escuela, y había estado feliz por eso. Ahora aquí estaba el, como un Knut falso, donde era menos esperado o querido. De vuelta a tus viejos trucos, eh, ¿Lucius? Si hubieras dejado caer tu anillo en el piso, me comería mis botas, ¡víbora traicionera!  
Y claro esta, Lucius se puso de pie un momento después, haciendo como que se ponía algo en su dedo.  
"¿Lo encontró?" pregunto la bruja.  
"Si, lo hice." Luego se giro en la otra dirección, en el lugar de la mujer en la fila.  
La bruja frunció el ceño. "Señor, necesita ir al final de la fila. Yo estaba aquí primero."  
"¿Lo estaba usted?" dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras. "Pero se salio de la fila, madame, y su lugar ahora lo perdió. Oh, no luzca choqueada. Estoy seguro que habrá otras figuras que comprar aparte de la de Wronski si consigo la ultima."  
"¡Pero no es justo señor!"  
Lucius simplemente sonrío con aire de suficiencia y se giro, claramente terminando la conversación.  
A Severus le hirvió la sangre. El nunca pudo soportar a aquellos como Lucius, que usaban su posición y poder para tomar ventaja de los menos afortunados, Lily había estado equivocada al creer que el apoyaría a ese tipo de personas. . .gente como Tobías. . .él las despreciaba.  
"Permítame," le murmuro a la ahora enojada bruja.  
"Por favor," siseo ella.  
"Malfoy," Severus arrastro las palabras con su mejor tono patricio. "Imagina encontrarte aquí después de todo este tiempo."  
Lucius se giro. "¡Snape! Bien, bien. Veo que te has hecho conocido como Maestro de Pociones desde que dejamos la escuela."  
Severus bufo. "Obviamente. Y tu también te has echo conocido. Como un patan ignorante y grosero que saca a mujeres de su puesto en al fila por un simple juguete. ¿Estas orgulloso de ti mismo?"  
Lucius se puso rojo. "No se que quieres decir, Snape."  
"¿No lo sabes?" bufo el otro. "No me engañas. Te conozco, Malfoy. Demasiado bien. ¿Ahora porque no marchas al final de la fila como se supone?"  
"¿Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Snape? ¿Antes que pierda mi temperamento?"  
Severus se irguió en toda su altura, él ahora se veía mas alto que el otro hombre, y sus ojos relampaguearon negros por un segundo. "Vete, Malfoy. Antes que yo pierda el mío." Su varita estuvo en su mano en un fluido movimiento. Su magia lo recorrió y lo lleno con poder y confianza. Él sabía que podía vencer al otro mago, Augustus le había enseñado variados hechizos de batalla y defensivos, diferentes de aquellos que había aprendido en la escuela. Durante ese tiempo, también habían aprendido que Severus tenía una afinidad por el aire y el agua, un talento latente, pero uno que lentamente estaba comenzando a despertar. Podía sentirlos agitándose, y las nubes se removían en el cielo en respuesta.  
Lucius dudo. Había algo diferente en Snape ahora. Este no era el niño inseguro que había conocido en la escuela, desesperado por pertenecer, el flacucho no deseado, el solitario sin amigos. Este era un nuevo Snape, mayor, más confiado, ardiendo con un poder mágico inigualable. "Snape, muestra respeto, después de todo ambos somos Slytherin."  
"¿Y? tu ya no eres mi prefecto, Malfoy y esta el asunto de que tu no vas a engañar a esta dama fuera de su lugar mientras yo este presente."  
"Podría hacerte desaparecer," lo amenazo el otro, con su varita ahora en la mano.  
"¡Ja! desearías." entonces Snape movió su varita levemente y Lucius fue levantado en el aire y lanzado hacia atrás, para aterrizar con un golpe seco en su trasero. . .al fondo de la fila.  
La bruja que había defendido comenzó a aplaudir y así lo hizo varia otra gente.  
"¡Eso fue genial!"  
"Muy bien echo, ¡enséñele una lección por saltarse la fila!"  
"¿Que hechizo fue ese? Nunca lo aprendí."  
Severus suprimió una sonrisa. Ese hechizo no lo enseñaban en Hogwarts. Él lo había inventado ahora debido a la necesidad.  
Lucius se puso de pie y se sacudió, furioso pero no queriendo hacer una escena mas grande atacando a Severus. Pero se juro a si mismo que algún día haría pagar a Snape lo que había echo. Nadie humillaba a un Malfoy y quedaba como si nada.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, había un mago con una tunica azul, pasando unas fichas. "Cuando llame su numero, pasen al mostrador y esperen en la línea asignada. Se entregara una figura por familia—sin excepciones. Y si intentan engañarnos, no se les entregara una figura y no usen hechizos confundidores. Una figura por familia y eso es todo. Rompan las reglas y hablaran con los Aurores. Tenemos un numero limitado y una ves que se acaben es todo. Algunos de ustedes quizás no consigan uno, y si eso sucede, lo sentimos pero no podemos hacer mas."  
Severus tomo una ficha, tenia el numero 97 y la bruja enfrente de el tenia el 96.  
Entraron a la tienda y esperaron que llamaran sus números.  
En la última línea en el mostrador, Severus miro los paquetes de figuras y rogó porque llamaran su número antes que se acabaran.  
Pero la pila disminuyo hasta que la bruja enfrente de el recibió el ultimo que Severus pudo ver.  
"¡Eso es todo magos y brujas! Lo siento si no alcanzaron uno. Pero teníamos un numero limitado y—"  
Severus se dio la vuelta, cansado y deseando haber llegado más temprano o algo así. Había desperdiciado tres horas para nada. Solo esperaba que Harry no estuviera demasiado decepcionado.  
Entonces la bruja que había defendido se acerco y le tomo el brazo. "Disculpe señor, pero dejo caer esto."  
Severus la miro. Ella esta sosteniendo una figura de Wronski.  
"No comprendo. . ."  
"Tómela. Es suya."  
"Pero su hijo. . ."  
"Tendrá la suya. Le conté al dueño de la tienda lo que usted hizo afuera y saco una figura que había dejado aparte para que se la diera a usted. Así que por favor, tómela. Haga que la Navidad de su pequeño sea feliz y brillante. Y que pase unas felices fiestas, Sr. Snape."  
"Yo. . ." Severus estaba sin palabras. Ella puso la figura en sus manos. "Gracias, madame. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?"  
"Molly. Molly Weasley. También tengo un hijo de su edad. Pero esto es para su hermano Charlie. ¡Feliz Navidad!"  
"Feliz Navidad para usted también. Mi nombre es Severus."  
"Encantada de conocerlo ¿y quizás no veamos por allí alguna otra vez? ¿Cuando nuestros hijos sean lo suficientemente grandes para ir a la escuela?"  
Él le dio la mano. "Lo esperare con ganas." Luego le dio a ella una rara sonrisa y se despidió antes de guardar la figura y marchar al Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse por floo a su hogar. ¡Todo este alboroto por un juguete!  
Augustus levanto la mirada cuando su nieto salio de la chimenea. "¿Bien? ¿Como te fue?"  
"No me preguntes," Severus dijo cortante.  
"¿No lo conseguiste?"  
"No, si lo tengo. Es solo que. . .te lo explicare después, abuelo," respondió Severus, luego se dirigió arriba.  
Augustus frunció el ceño. Había muchas cosas que se suponía no debía preguntar—como el porque su bisnieto se parecía a Harry Potter, o porque Severus le estaba ocultando algo sobre el niño. Pero algún día, él tendría respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Algún día.  
La mañana de Navidad, Harry despertó con el sol, salto de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras a la sala donde estaba el árbol de Navidad, deslizándose en la pulida madera del piso con sus calcetas verdes con pequeños calderos. El casi choco con el árbol antes de detenerse.  
"¡Vino! ¡El Padre Navidad vino!" grito, tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.  
Arriba, Severus gruño, se dio la vuelta, y despertó. La mañana de Navidad parecía llegar cada año más temprano.  
Minutos después escucho el golpeteo de pequeños pies en la escalera y escucho a su hijo gritar, "¡Papá, Papá! ¡Levántate! ¡Navidad llego y quiero abrir los regalos!"  
Y yo quiero dormir, Severus pensó molesto. ¿Adivinen quien va a recibir lo que quiere para Navidad?  
El se forzó a levantarse de su calida cama y se reunió con su hijo a los pies de la escalera.  
El rostro de Harry estaba iluminado con el asombro de la festividad, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Estaba girando en su lugar. "¡Papá! ¡Ven a ver!"  
Severus se permitió ser arrastrado hasta la sala. Harry miro los regalos y luego a su padre. Severus asintió y dijo, "esta bien diablillo. Puedes abrirlos." Él sabía que Harry no esperaría por Augustus, que probablemente dormiría hasta tarde, ya que como Lord de Foxfire Hall, él podía hacerlo.  
Harry corrió hasta el árbol, se agacho y saco un paquete.  
Severus miro con el aliento contenido mientras el niño rompía el colorido papel.  
La expresión de completa alegría y satisfacción en el rostro de Harry cuando vio la figura de Wronski hizo que el corazón de Severus se apretara de la felicidad.  
"¡Me lo trajo, Papá!" grito el pequeño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡El supo que yo me porte lo mas bueno que pude y me lo trajo!"  
Severus sonrío, sin molestarse por esta vez en corregir el vocabulario de su hijo. De repente toda la molestia de esperar en la fila y casi pelear con Malfoy había valido la pena. Y si tuviera que hacerlo, Severus sabía que pasaría por esa locura otra vez.  
La expresión en el rostro de Harry era el mejor regalo de Navidad que él podía tener.


	10. Nada para Navidad

10 de Diciembre de 1985  
Foxfire Hall:  
Severus estaba convencido de que Harry estaba canalizando al bastado de James Potter esta temporada. Actualmente, desde que Harry había cumplido cinco había desarrollado una actitud difícil. Una con la que Severus le costaba lidiar y que le quitaba la paciencia a Augustus. El viejo, que estaba por cumplir los 98 años, había decidido que su pequeño bisnieto era ya lo suficientemente grande para hacer pequeñas labores en la mansión, como ordenar su habitación y sacar las malas hierbas del jardín de Drusilla, cosa que esperaba le enseñara al chico algo de responsabilidad. Pero a Harry no le gustaba hacer labores rutinarias por que decía que eran aburridas, y se quejaba y se quejaba, preguntando porque no lo hacían los elfos domésticos.  
Severus le había dicho que Lina y Hotspur, eran elfos libres, que no requerían hacer todo por el, como si fuera un malcriado sultán en un palacio. "Una cuantas labores no te mataran, ahora deja de quejarte," le dijo con sequedad.  
Harry puso mala cara e hizo un puchero haciendo que Severus deseara sacudirlo con fuerza. Luego se marcho a su habitación. Cuando Severus subió a chequear su progreso media hora después, descubrió que Harry apenas había echo algo. Completamente molesto, Severus fulmino con la mirada a su revoltoso hijo y dijo, "No tendrás permitido salir de aquí hasta que vea el piso de esta habitación. Ahora comienza a recoger tus juguetes y guárdalos de inmediato."  
"Pero Papa, ¡Es muy difícil!"  
"¿Oh? No fue muy difícil hacer este desorden, ¿cierto?"  
"No."  
"No. ahora comienza a limpiar, o pasaras el resto del día en tu habitación jovencito."  
"¡Bien!" Harry grito insolente.  
"Cuidado con ese tono chico, o te quitare la mitad de tus juguetes. No me hables de esa manera."  
"¡No eres justo!"  
"Así es la vida. Acostúmbrate. Volveré en media hora y es mejor que hayas avanzado." Luego cerro la puerta tras el cuidadosamente.  
Solo después de eso su hijo comenzó a hacer lo que le había mandado.  
Pero después era como si el clon de James Potter hubiera entrado a la casa. Harry puso sal en el azucarero y Lina preparo un pastel creyendo que era azúcar y cuando se sentaron a comerlo esa noche, todos terminaron haciendo arcadas. Lina estaba mortificada, pero Harry solo se puso a reír. Severus interrogo al pequeño hasta que confeso, resultando que fuera enviado castigado a su habitación y en que tuviera que escribirle una pequeña nota de disculpas a la elfina.  
Luego decidió deslizarse por la barandilla de la escalera y termino volando a trabes de la habitación y chocando con un gran jarrón japonés que Augustus tenia en una esquina y quebrándolo. Augustus lo reparo con un hechizo, pero todavía estaba enojado con Harry por jugar tan despreocupadamente en la casa, y le dio un buen reto y un rato parado en la esquina.  
"Tu sabes mejor jovencito, se que lo haces. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te deslices por la barandilla?" pregunto Augustus, con las manos en las caderas.  
"¡Pero es divertido, abuelo!" protesto Harry. "No era mi intención romper ese tonto jarrón viejo."  
"Si era tu intención o no, no es el asunto. Me has desobedecido intencionalmente y eso no lo tolerare. Ahora, vete a la esquina."  
"No, ¡ahí no!" se quejo Harry. "Odio estar ahí."  
"¡Ve!" Augustus apunto con un dedo.  
Harry arrastro sus pies todo el camino, quejándose.  
"¡Cállate y quédate quieto! O te pararas allí todo el día, Henry Snape."  
Harry dejo de retorcerse y murmurar, pero no estaba feliz con su abuelo y mas infeliz cuando llego Severus a casa y le contaron sobre su mal comportamiento.  
"Sabes, Harry, si mantienes este comportamiento travieso, no recibirás nada para Navidad," le advirtió Severus, moviéndole un dedo al enfurruñado chico.  
Harry lo miro dubitativo. "Solo lo dices porque si."  
"No es así, y si no me crees, continua portándote mal. Cuando llegue la mañana de Navidad no habrán regalos para ti bajo el árbol, y solo un trozo de carbón en tu calceta."  
"Esta bien, me comportare," dijo Harry, pero había una nota de falta de respeto en su voz que irrito mucho a Severus.  
"Mejor que lo hagas, o habrá un niño muy apenado la mañana de Navidad," amenazo. "Ahora quédate en tu habitación, o en tu cama, y piensa sobre lo que has echo," le dijo, y movió su varita para que todos los juguetes desaparecieran de la habitación para que Harry no tuviera nada que hacer excepto mirar las paredes. "Quince minutos."  
"¡No es justo, Papá! El abuelo ya me castigo," su hijo se lamento, pateando la cama.  
Severus se dio la vuelta. "Yo no soy tu abuelo, y si tu te portas mal con el, entonces recibirás doble castigo, porque yo te castigare también cuando llegue a casa. Ahora termina con esta actitud."  
Harry resoplo y puso mala cara.  
Severus apretó sus dientes y dejo la habitación, resistiendo el deseo de darle un par de palmadas al chico.  
Pero el mal comportamiento de Harry continúo. El "accidentalmente" ocupo toda la carísima tinta y pergamino de Severus para dibujar, el tipo de materiales que los Maestros de Pociones usan para los documentos importantes. Severus rápidamente le quito a Harry todos sus materiales de arte por dos días, diciéndole que si no aprendía a respetar las pertenencias de su padre, no necesitaba tener las suyas.  
Harry de inmediato hizo una pataleta, gritando y dándole de patadas al piso y lanzando una almohada al piso.  
"¡Termina! Ya eres grande para actuar como un bebé," le ordeno Severus. Pero lo que funcionaba a los tres y cuatro años fallo a los cinco, porque Harry siguió con su escándalo. "Henry, si no dejas de actuar como un bebé, te tratare como uno."  
"¡No me importa! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas de arte!"  
Severus con rapidez transfiguro las ropas de Harry en ropas de bebé con pañal, chupon y todo eso. "¡Listo! ¡Ahora si te ves como un bebé malcriado y llorón!"  
Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba usando y chillo, "¡No, Papá! ¡Sácamelo!"  
"¿Como se piden las cosas?"  
"¡Por favor!"  
"¿Por favor que?"  
"Por favor señor." Harry lo miro, haciendo pucheros con su labio inferior.  
Severus con reluctancia volvió su ropa a su forma normal después de cinco minutos.  
"No se lo que ha entrado en ti niño, pero mejor que pares," gruño, girándose para irse.  
"No se lo que ha entrado en ti niño," se burlo Harry.  
Severus se giro tan rápido que casi se le cayó la capa. "¡Eso es suficiente!" y con eso agarro al travieso chiquillo y le lavo la boca con jabón durante un minuto, esperando así cura al chico de su fresca boca.  
Cuando le contó a Augustus lo que había echo, el viejo mago había dicho, "Te esta probando, Severus. Y si fuera tu, seria mas firme con el. Una vez que dejas que un niño te responda de esa manera, te perderá el respeto y tendrás un mocoso malcriado entre tus manos. Si me hubiera hablado de esa manera a mi, no se habría podido sentar en un par de días."  
Severus no dijo nada. El nunca le había levantado la mano a Harry, y había jurado que nunca lo haría, porque así había sido como Tobías Snape lo había "disciplinado" a el y él nunca quería ser como su padre. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que Harry se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Acaso Augustus tenia razón? Se pregunto. ¿Acaso una paliza era lo único que serviría con el niño?  
Harry de seguro había estado arrepentido después del asunto del jabón, ¿pero cuanto duraría? El trataba de decirse a si mismo que esta era otra etapa en el crecimiento de Harry y que la superaría, así como cuando le enseño a ir al baño o cuando dibujaba en la paredes o comía plantas venenosas. ¿Donde se había ido su dulce y obediente niño y cuando este horrible terror había tomado su lugar?  
Finalmente era la semana antes de Navidad, y tiempo de decorar Foxfire Hall de nuevo. Los elfos normalmente decoraban el interior de la mansión y a Augustus le gustaba decorar el exterior, junto con Severus y Harry. Los dos magos hilaron palomitas y arándanos e hicieron guirnaldas para poner en los arbustos Augustus puso campanas de plata en el techo y le pidió a la casa que brillara con mas intensidad, que era algo que hacían solo para el lord de la propiedad.  
A Harry siempre le habían dicho que no debía subir al techo, aunque no le temía a las alturas como había demostrado cuando empezó a tomar clases de vuelo con Severus hace un par de meses, cuando Severus finalmente había cedido y le había traído una pequeña escoba de entrenamiento con todas las medidas de seguridad. Augustus también había volado con ellos, y a diferencia de Severus y Harry, ya que el era un Maestro de los Elementos, podía volar sin escoba, usando el viento para que lo elevara por los aires.  
Eso realmente había impresionado a Harry y le pregunto a Augustus como hacia eso y Augustus le había contado que tenia una magia especial que hacia que el viento le obedeciera.  
"¿Yo tendré magia así abuelo?" pregunto esperanzado. El tenía el ocasional chispazo de magia accidental, como volver su cabello azul o hacer volar un zapato por el aire, pero nada tan espectacular como el perro de nieve otra vez.  
"Tal vez algún día, Henry," Augustus le dijo con sinceridad. Pero el sabía que los maestros de los elementos eran muy escasos y normalmente no mostraban poderes hasta la mitad de la adolescencia.  
Harry deseo tener magia ahora mismo, el estaba cansado de ser siempre muy "pequeño". El amaba volar, tanto como amaba ayudar a su papá a hacer pociones. Severus le había permitido revolver un caldero un par de veces cuando había estado en su laboratorio personal aquí en la casas, y a moler ingredientes y luego agregarlos.  
Esa mañana en particular, Severus había ido a trabajar como siempre, y Harry había quedado al cuidado de Lina, Hotspur y Augustus. Después de hacer galletitas de jengibre con Lina, que ahora ya era una tradición, fue a ayudar a Hotspur a decorar los pasillos, porque ahora ya era lo suficientemente grande para colgar las guirnaldas, pero pronto se aburrió con esa actividad y echo un vistazo por la ventana de su habitación a su abuelo, que estaba hilando campanas plateadas con hilo dorado para poner en el borde del techo de la mansión.  
Augustus todavía estaba ágil y en forma, pese a su avanzada edad, y con su magia elemental a sus órdenes, poner las campanas era muy sencillo. El estaba envuelto en un gran abrigo y bufanda, y un sombrero que le cubría hasta las orejas, aunque su magia lo mantenía calido.  
¿Porque el siempre tiene que divertirse? Harry se pregunto resentido. Augustus estaba dejando huellas en la nieve fresca del techo, que cubría todo el techo. La ventana de Harry justo daba a un buen espacio de nieve que se veía muy linda para resistirla. El logro abrir la ventana y salio hasta el techo.  
Riendo, salto en la nieve fresca, y Augustus se giro con rapidez sobresaltado.  
"¡Henry!" grito, atónito. "¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¡Entra inmediatamente! Podrías morirte aquí si te caes."  
"¡Ahh, abuelo! ¡Pero quiero ayudar!"  
"Puedes ayudar entrando tu desobediente trasero adonde pertenece chico, ¡y deja de tratar de darme un infarto!"  
Entonces Augustus convoco un pequeño viento y envío adentro a su pequeño bisnieto antes que Harry pudiera discutir. La ventana se cerro de golpe cuando Harry estuvo seguro adentro.  
Desanimado, Harry presiono su nariz contra el vidrio y miro como Augustus con cuidado ponía las campanas alrededor del techo.  
Al rato después, Augustus entro a responder el llamado de la naturaleza.  
Harry espero que su abuelo se fuera antes de responder un diferente llamado, escuchar a su parte traviesa y salir nuevamente al techo.  
El no comprendía porque los adultos hacían tanto alboroto sobre caminar en el techo, no era peligroso, y el podía ayudar con las campanas. El era grande, y sabia como poner guirnaldas, el había mirado a Augustus y Hotspur hacerlo.  
Sus pequeños pies lo acercaron a la guirnalda que yacía en la nieve al borde del techo y se agacho para recogerla. La tomó y las campanas sonaron dulcemente en la repentina ráfaga de viento que salio por un costado.  
Harry sonrío y se movió para colocar la guirnalda como lo había echo Augustus en el techo. La agujeta de su zapato estaba desatada y la pisó.  
Repentinamente se tropezó, y tambaleo, dejando caer la guirnalda y cayendo a la nieve. ¡El estuvo apunto de caer del techo!  
Pero lo evito apenas metiendo sus pie en la cuenta deteniéndose justo a tiempo. Luego cuidadosamente se puso de pie. Estaba temblando ligeramente, asustado por lo cerca que había estado de caer del techo. El comenzó a entender porque su abuelo siempre le decía que no se subiera al techo y con cuidado comenzó a volver, entrando por la ventana de su habitación.  
Augustus decidió chequear a Harry antes de seguir con las campanas, sabiendo que debía mantener un ojo en el chico dada su afinidad por las travesuras.  
Harry justo había terminado de bajar de la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Augustus entro. El niño todavía estaba cubierto de nieve al lado de la ventana. "¡Abuelo!"  
Augustus entrecerró los ojos. Rápidamente se fijo en la ventana abierta, su nieto cubierto de nieve y en la expresión culpable en el rostro de Harry. No hacia falta un genio para unir las pistas. "Henry, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"  
"Nada," Harry mintió alegremente, si saber que estaba cubierto de nieve.  
"¡No te atrevas a mentirme, niño!" grito su bisabuelo. "Te voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¡y esta vez quiero la verdad! ¿Porque estabas afuera en el techo cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?"  
Harry estaba alarmado. El nunca había visto a su abuelo ponerse de ese color antes. "No lo estaba señor," gimió.  
Augustus perdió su temperamento. Su corazón casi se le había salido del pecho cuando vio al niño parado allí cubierto de nieve, luciendo tan inocente como un ángel pero mintiendo como el mismo diablo. "Todavía mientes, ¿no es así?" el marcho hacia el niño, sus ojos furiosos. "¿No sabes que pudiste morir allí? ¿Caer a tu muerte? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte algo antes de que lo entiendas? ¡Chiquillo obstinado!"  
Su mente estaba llena con las horribles imágenes de Harry muerto en la nieve, después de haber caído de esa gran altura con el cuello roto, y de Severus llegando a casa a encontrarse con un hijo muerto y un funeral. Y todo habría sido su culpa. Además de todo eso, ¡el niño había tenido el descaro de mentirle a la cara! Y luego recordó todos los problemas en los que se había metido Harry en las ultimas semanas y de repente fue demasiado. Augustus recordó como había sido el cuando niño, un temerario impetuoso, igual que este chico, pero había una cosa que siempre lo había curado de su mal comportamiento.  
"¿Sabes lo que necesitas jovencito? Una buena paliza a la antigua, igual a las que me daba mi padre cuando mentía y le desobedecía. ¡No hay nada peor que un mentiroso, chico! Mentir mancha tu honor. Y una mago sin honor no tiene nada." Las palabras de su padre, dichas en ese tono frío, hacían eco en su memoria. Hubo ocasiones en que odió al hombre, pero el había tenido la razón. Augustus apretó los dientes.  
Harry, dándose cuenta de que estaba en grandes problemas, rápidamente dijo, "Lo siento señor, no lo volveré a hacer."  
"No lo sientes tanto como lo sentirás," Augustus dijo ominosamente, tomo al chico de cinco años, se sentó, y puso a Harry boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Un chasquido de sus dedos convoco una regla de su escritorio. "Quizás esto te curara de decir mentiras y desobedecerme"  
El dejo caer la regla con fuerza en el trasero de Harry.  
Cinco fuerte golpes después, Augustus soltó al niño que lloraba, enviando la regla de vuelta a su escritorio con un movimiento de su muñeca. "Nunca mas me mientas ni arriesgues tu vida así, ¿Esta claro?"  
Harry chillo, asintiendo frenéticamente. Su trasero dolía de forma terrible, esta era la primera vez que alguien lo castigaba de esta manera, y estaba choqueado además de avergonzado, porque sabía que no debió mentir ni salir al techo. "¡L-lo siento, S-s-eñor! ¡Me portare bien!"  
"¡Humm! Eso lo creeré cuando lo vea. No has sido más que un chiquillo travieso todo este mes y estoy seguro que el Padre Navidad estará tan decepcionado con tu comportamiento como lo estoy yo. No me sorprendería que tu nombre haya sido borrado de la lista de los niños buenos y te hayan puesto en la de los traviesos para que no recibas nada esta Navidad."  
Harry lloro con más fuerza. El había olvidado sobre el Padre Navidad y su lista. El comenzó a balbucear disculpas mientras trataba de sobar su adolorido trasero.  
"Quédate aquí y piensa en lo que hiciste," le ordeno Augustus.  
Harry se giro y se arrojo en su cama boca abajo, aun llorando con fuerza.  
Augustus sintió que se debilitaba su resolución, el siempre había odiado cuando lloraban los niños, y ahora que su temperamento y miedo habían desaparecido, estaba comenzando a sentir pena por su bisnieto, o por lo menos pena de tener que haberlo castigado de esa manera. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que el chico había aprendido su lección. El rápidamente dejo la habitación antes de comenzar a sentirse culpable, volviendo al techo para terminar las decoraciones.  
Media hora después, un cansado Severus regreso a casa, el había pasado medio día haciendo pociones y el otro medio día mediando en una disputa entre dos Maestros de Pociones, porque desde que había ganado ese prestigioso premio, sus compañeros lo consideraban una especie de autoridad, además de experto en pociones experimentales. El resultado final era que siempre terminaban consultándole cada vez que había un desacuerdo, como hoy. Por suerte, el había logrado evitar que la situación llegara a los golpes, y ahora todo lo que quería era una ducha bien caliente y pasar tiempo con su familia antes de cenar. Poco sabia él, que problemas también se habían gestado en casa.  
El primer indicio de que algo había sucedido fue cuando comenzó a pasar por la habitación de Harry en dirección a la suya, que tenía baño adjunto. El pudo oír ahogados sollozos que provenían de la habitación de Harry, y se pregunto con un gruñido en que tipo de problemas se había metido el chico ahora. Él dudó frente a la puerta de su hijo, considerando ducharse primero y después ir a habla con el, pero el hablar gano porque nunca había podido soportar escuchar llorar a su hijo.  
El con cuidado giro la perilla y entro diciendo, "¿Qué sucedió, Harry?"  
Harry levanto su cara llena de lagrimas de la almohada y grito, "¡Papá!" por un lado estaba feliz de ver a su padre, por el otro no lo estaba, porque recordó la regla de Severus de meterse en problemas doble si se portaba mal para Augustus o los elfos. Y estaba seguro que su padre ya sabía lo sucedido. El se dio la vuelta y se sentó, aullando cuando su adolorido trasero entro en contacto con el colchón. Y rápidamente se puso de pie.  
Severus, que había estado en esa situación muchas veces, reconoció los reveladores signos de haber recibido una paliza, entrecerró los ojos y camino rápidamente hacia su hijo. "Harry, ¿alguien te pego?" pregunto, rogando porque no fuera así. ¿Quizás se había lastimado en alguna caída? Merlín sabia que el chico siempre estaba haciendo trucos descabellados y terminando con moretones.  
Sollozando miserable, Harry asintió. "Si-i. el abuelo lo hizo . . .porque yo . . .yo . . .Salí al techo cuando el no estaba . . .por un minuto . . .para . . .para decorar . . ."  
Severus casi se golpeo en la frente. Esto es lo ultimo que necesitaba. "¡No de nuevo, hijo! ¡Tu no tienes permitido ir allí!"  
La cara de Harry se desplomo antes el agudo tono y chillo, "¡Por favor no me pegues de nuevo papá! ¡Lo siento, seré bueno! ¡Mi . . .mi trasero duele!"  
Severus hizo una mueca ante la horrible memoria de él a la edad de Harry, llorando en los brazos de Eileen porque Tobías lo había golpeado por no llevarle una cerveza con rapidez. "¿Hace cuanto fue esto? ¿Recién?"  
"No. . ." Harry sollozo y llevo una mano para sobar su trasero. "Fue. . . .fue hace rato. El estaba. . .estaba muy enojado y me mando aquí después. . ."  
Campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Severus cuando escucho eso. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, que unos palmazos normales no dolían después de unos minutos. "Hijo, tu abuelo. . . ¿te pego con algo?"  
"No se. . ."  
Severus meneo la cabeza. ¡Pregunta estúpida! Por supuesto que no sabría. "Déjame ver, pequeñín." El gentilmente giro a su hijo y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.  
Harry, confundiendo su intención, comenzó a llorar.  
"¡Calla, Harry! No te voy a pegar, ¡Solo relájate!" ordeno ásperamente. Luego maldijo por lo bajo, por que sus hijo tenia ligeras marcas rojas en su trasero.  
Él vio rojo.  
"Shhh. Quédate quieto," le susurro a su hijo y luego convoco una crema para el dolor y la aplico en el trasero del pequeño.  
Harry estaba demasiado aliviado para hacer un escándalo por ser tratado como un bebé. El dejo de llorar cuando la crema dejo de funcionar. En un minuto, las marcas desaparecieron. Severus arreglo la ropa de Harry, su temperamento estaba hirviendo. Él le había dado permiso a Augustus de disciplinar a su hijo, pero esa disciplina no incluía golpes. ¡Nunca! Entonces Harry se arrojo a sus brazos, llorando lo arrepentido que estaba, el nunca mas haría algo así, sentía mucho haber mentido y desobedecido y ahora no recibiría nada para Navidad.  
Le tomo a Severus más de diez minutos calmarlo, después le dijo que había sido muy travieso de asustar a su abuelo de esa manera pero que estaba perdonado. "Ahora deja de llorar niño y quédate aquí. Yo volveré pronto. Solo necesito hablar con el abuelo unos minutos. ¿Esta bien?"  
Harry logro asentir apenas, finalmente sentándose en su cama y abrazando al Profesor Calladito con fuerza.  
Severus se marcho de la habitación, su negra capa flotando tras el, para decirle a Augustus Prince unas cuantas palabras.  
Augustus estaba en su estudio, revisando unas cuentas, cuando Severus entro como un huracán. Después del drama de la tarde, necesitaba algo conciso y lógico para tranquilizar su mente, y los números eran la cosa mas practica para mantener la culpa a raya.  
"Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo de inmediato," dijo Severus en un tono que goteaba hielo.  
Augustus levanto la mirada, y vio que el rostro del joven estaba tenso y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego negro. Instintivamente, sintió su magia revolverse en respuesta, y una leve brisa recorrió la habitación. Dejó a un lado su pluma. "Presumo que estas aquí por Henry y su mal comportamiento esta tarde."  
Severus cerró la puerta con su pie. "Presume correctamente, señor. Pero no solo su comportamiento esta mal, ¡también el tuyo, abuelo! Tú no tenías derecho de poner una mano sobre el enojado. Mi hijo no recibe sus castigos con cinturones o. . . ¡cualquier otra cosa que usaste!" el respiro profundamente para calmarse y recito mas ingredientes de pociones.  
"¡El casi se cayo del techo, Severus! Estaba jugando en la nieve, ni cinco minutos después que lo había pillado y lo había enviado de vuelta a su habitación. ¡Y después tuvo el descaro de mentirme en la cara! El me quito años de vida con eso, y necesitaba que le enseñaran una buena lección. Así que le di cinco golpes con mi regla. Eso fue todo."  
"¿Todo?" Severus empuño sus manos. "¡Maldición viejo, le dejaste marcas!"  
"¿Yo. . .yo lo hice?" tartamudeo Augustus, el no había creído que le había pegado tan fuerte al niño.  
"¡Si! ¡No demasiadas pero estaban allí!"Exploto Severus. "¿Porque no me llamaste si no podías manejarlo?"  
Augustus se molesto por la insinuación. "He manejado niños desde antes que nacieras, ¡Severus Snape! Y ningún niño ha muerto por una paliza bien merecida. Yo no lo hice."  
"¿Y tu padre te dejo con marcas? ¿Le hiciste eso a mi madre?" gruño. "Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que se fue— ¿para huir de un padre abusivo?"  
Augustus se quedo sin palabras. "Yo jamás. . .como podría. . ."  
"¿Como podrías? ¡Porque se como es vivir con un bastardo que siempre usa la violencia y te golpea por cualquier cosa! ¡Mi padre fue mas que un ebrio, y viví toda mi vida con miedo hasta que fui a la escuela y aprendí a usar mi magia para protegerme de mi querido padre!"  
El viejo Prince estaba horrorizado. . .y furioso. "¿El te golpeaba?"  
Severus río con aspereza. "Oh, si, y al igual que tu, ¡lo llamaba disciplina!"  
"Pero yo. . .Henry se esta poniendo desenfrenado, Severus. Solo quería enseñarle una lección."  
"Que divertido, pero eso es lo que Tobias decía siempre. El juro que me quitaría esa actitud y mi magia anómala de una manera u otra," dijo con amargura. "Nunca olvidares eso. Nunca. Y es por eso que nuca uso castigos corporales en Harry. Porque no recorreré ese camino. No me volveré mi padre, ni siquiera un poco. Ni siquiera aunque lo merezca. Porque ningún niño debe vivir lo que yo viví. Y ningún hijo mío lo hará." El miro fijamente al viejo mago. "Quiero tu promesa abuelo, de que jamás volverás a pegarle a Harry, o sino iré a empacar nuestras cosas y nos iremos de inmediato"  
Augustus estaba asombrado. El podía decir que Severus decía cada palabra muy enserio, había medianoche, fuego y acero en su mirada y el proteccionismo de una madre pantera defendiendo a su cachorro hasta la muerte. Su mente daba vueltas, tratando de procesar todo lo que Severus había revelado. Pero una cosa quedaba fríamente clara. Él no quería perder a su familia por esto.  
"Yo. . .yo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Jamás fue realmente mi intención lastimar al pequeñín. Perdí mi temperamento, tú sabes como me siento con respecto a la desobediencia y las mentiras en los niños. No se que me paso, él me asusto, Severus, y yo no me asusto fácilmente. Y nunca había castigado a un niño de esa manera. Oh, tu madre se gano una par de palmadas de mi parte, pero jamás use una regla con ella. Esta fue la única vez. . ."  
"Y fue mas que suficiente. El todavía lloraba cuando llegue a casa."  
Vergüenza repentinamente lleno su ser. "Por Merlín, no lo sabía, lo envíe a su habitación y vine aquí para calmarme. . .jamás quise. . .Severus, amo a ese niño como si fuera mi hijo, igual que a ti, solo creí que necesitaba una mano firme antes que hiciera otra tontería y terminara matándose. . .se lo que es perder a un hijo antes de tiempo, y nunca quisiera que sufrieras eso. . ." él meno la cabeza. "Perdóname, soy un viejo y estricto bastardo y fui demasiado lejos."  
Severus sintió algo de la tensión dentro de el relajarse. El sabía que le había costado al viejo su orgullo el disculparse. "¿Y su palabra señor?"  
"Te la daré. Yo no soy como el desgraciado con el que creciste, Severus. Estoy feliz de que este muerto, sino estaría tentado de ir a romperle cada uno de sus huesos y luego prenderle fuego." Augustus dijo con fiereza, sus ojos brillando con el fuego de la venganza. "Eileen. . . ¿ella no hizo nada para ayudarte?"  
Severus suspiro. "Ella trato abuelo. Pero ella tenia que trabajar y el se quedaba en casa, bebiendo. . .la mayor parte de lo que el hizo. . .fue cuando ella no estaba. . .y ella le prometió nunca usar su magia en su contra. . .no deseo discutir esto señor. Ya todo esta en el pasado." Pero tú nunca lo olvidaras, susurro su conciencia. Y las cicatrices estarán por siempre.  
"Eso nunca debió suceder."  
"Pero así fue y no hay caso en llorar sobre leche derramada." Severus dijo en voz baja. "Estoy seguro que ahora esta en el infierno."  
¿Porque ella no te trajo aquí? ¿Porque se quedo con ese hombre? Se pregunto con tristeza Augustus. Los habría recibido a ambos, ni siquiera yo soy un monstruo sin corazón. . .y luego habría desmembrado a ese madito. Quizás fue por eso.El respiro profundamente, recuperado el control de su poder que todavía producía brisa en la habitación. "Si, de una forma u otra, todos pagamos nuestras culpas. Lo siento, Severus."  
"Fue hace mucho tiempo."  
"Todavía te apena."  
El se encogió de hombros brevemente. "Puedo vivir con eso." Entonces abruptamente cambio el tema. "Necesitas ir a disculparte con Harry. Antes que el piense que lo odias."  
"¿Odiarlo?"  
"El estaba balbuceando tonterías sobre que había sido demasiado malo así que tu querrías que se fuera y que no recibiría nada del Padre Navidad. Apenas pude entender la mitad de todo, estaba llorando histérico, pero ahora ya debe haberse calmado."  
Ahora Augustus se sentía aun peor. "Muy bien. Me iré a disculpar por mi apresurada disciplina. Pero Severus, el fue demasiado travieso. No solo hoy sino todo el mes. Y si el Padre Navidad estuviera mirando. . ." dijo de manera significativa.  
"Lo comprendo abuelo. Esta Navidad, el recibirá menos regalos y. . ."  
"¿Un pequeño trozo de carbón en su calceta como recordatorio?" sugirió su abuelo.  
Severus asintió. "Y eso le servirá como mejor recordatorio para portarse bien que cualquier golpe."  
Sabiendo lo impresionable que era su bisnieto, Augustus tuvo que estar de acuerdo. El se puso de pie. "Sobrepase mis limites, y te dejare toda la disciplina a ti la próxima vez, Severus."  
"Gracias señor. Después de todo, esa es mi responsabilidad como padre. "Aunque no sea su padre biológico."Lo perdono señor."  
Augustus sintió como si una montaña se hubiera levantado de su pecho. El se detuvo en la puerta de su estudio. "¿De verdad te habrías ido?"  
"Si. Porque la protección de mi hijo es mas importante para mi que ninguna otra cosa," respondió su nieto con sinceridad. "No se equivoque señor, yo no soy mi madre y me rehúso a vivir su vida. Aprecio todo lo que usted a hecho por nosotros, pero no seré un peón como lo fue mi madre. Ni por amor ni por dinero."  
"Tu eres un mejor hombre de lo que yo soy, Severus. Y tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti," Augustus dijo con sinceridad.  
Luego se apareció hasta el pasillo fuera de la habitación, era mucho más fácil con sus viejos huesos, tomo al arrepentido Harry en su regazo y le dijo que lo sentía.  
Harry lo perdono, luego pregunto si todavía estaba en problemas.  
"No, niño. Eso ya paso y espero que hayas aprendido tu lección."  
"Si señor," Harry dijo muy serio. "Nunca mas me subiré al techo ni mentiré. ¡Lo prometo!" y pregunto con nostalgia, "¿Todavía me amas abuelo?"  
"¡Por supuesto diablillo! ¡Te amare por siempre, mi querido Henry!" y abrazo al pequeño niño largo tiempo.  
"¿No me vas a echar?"  
"¡Nunca! ¿De donde sacaste semejante idea?"  
"Cuando fui a comprar el otro día con papá, un niño se estaba portando mal y su mamá le dijo que lo enviaría a la Casa de los Niños Malos si no se portaba bien. Y yo también fui malo, ¡pero no quiero ir allí!"  
"No iras. Te quedaras aquí conmigo, en Foxfire Hall, donde perteneces, aunque seas un mocoso travieso." Le aseguro Augustus, con gentileza acariciando su cabello. "Esa es una promesa, Henry Snape."  
"Bien." Harry bostezo, él estaba agotado. Pero todavía tenía una pregunta más. "¿Sigo recibiendo nada para Navidad?"  
Augustus río con suavidad. "Ah, eso es decisión del Padre Navidad, chico, no mía. Tendrás que esperar y ver."  
"Esta bien," murmuro Harry, y se acurruco con Augustus y se quedo dormido, mientras Severus observaba desde la puerta.  
La mañana de Navidad llego y ese año Harry solo recibió cinco regalos en vez de diez o doce. Y dentro de su calceta había un pequeño trozo de carbón con una nota. ¡Para el que se porto mal este año! –Padre Navidad.  
"¿Como supo, Papa?"  
"Es el Padre Navidad, Harry, el siempre esta mirando," respondió Severus. "Así que recuerda eso y pórtate bien el próximo año, ¿esta bien?"  
"Si señor." Luego abrazo a su padre. Harry comprendió y se sintió avergonzado y se prometió ser extra bueno la siguiente Navidad ya que nunca olvidaría esta, cuando había sido tan travieso como para recibir un trozo de carbón y una paliza.  
Por sobre la cabeza de Harry, Severus intercambio miradas con Augustus. Todos habían aprendido algo esta Navidad.


	11. Las maravillas del invierno

31 de diciembre de, 1986:  
Harry esperaba con impaciencia enfrente del fuego en el salón, moviéndose sin parar. Él estaba esperando que Blaise Zabini llegara, junto con su mamá, Annamaria. Ellos tenían una cita de juegos hoy después de dos semanas sin verse, ya que Harry ya no estaba castigado por deslizarse por la escalera hasta la nieve. El lo había encontrado muy divertido, pero su padre y su abuelo no habían estado para nada de acuerdo. Y por eso las dos semanas de castigo, donde no le habían permitido salir o hacer nada divertido o que vinieran amigos a visitarlo. No que el tuviera muchos, no habían muchos niños de su edad entre las familias que trabajan para las Empresas Prince, solo Blaise y Mindy Klasky, que hoy estaba con una gran resfrío y no podía venir. Ya que Severus lo educaba en casa, Harry en realidad no tenia opciones de conocer otros niños, pero hoy era diferente.  
Hoy jugaría no solo con Blaise, que era muy divertido y un diablillo que tan bien era muy bueno para meterse en problemas, sino que con un niño nuevo, Neville Longbottom, cuya abuela era una antigua conocida de Augustus, y que estaba criando a Neville ya que sus padres estaban enfermos en el hospital. Era similar a la familia de Harry y Harry estaba ansioso de hacer otro amigo.  
Él suspiro y golpeteo con su pie impaciente contra el piso, igual como hacia su padre cuando esperaba que Harry terminara de vestirse para ir a algún lado. Los golpecitos con el pie normalmente eran acompañados por un ceño fruncido y un rápido comentario para que dejara de perder el tiempo.  
"¿Porque están atrasados?" le pregunto a Mystic, que estaba acurrucada en su almohada favorita cerca de la chimenea.  
La mascota de Augustus era bastante vieja, tenía casi treinta años, era mitad-Kneazle, y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Harry esperaba recibir un gato todos los años para Navidad, pero no había tenido suerte. Él suponía que el Padre Navidad no lo encontraba listo para uno, especialmente después del incidente con la escalera. ¡Oh, pero era tan difícil ser bueno todo el tiempo! Pensó con tristeza. Pero siempre estaba el próximo año. Entonces tendría siete y seria suficientemente grande para cuidar un gatito.  
El se acerco a acariciar al viejo gato, que ronroneo, sus ojos cerrados, medio dormido. Mystic, antes una ávida cazadora, ahora prefería estar acostada frente al fuego, sus huesos estaban tiesos y carecía de la rapidez en sus músculos que antes había tenido. Cuando antes solía correr y esconderse de Harry, ahora permitía que el chico la acariciara, y Harry, que había aprendido durante los años a respetar y amar a la gata negra, tenia mucho cuidado al hacerlo.  
De repente el fuego se volvió verde y Harry levanto la mirada, una sonrisa apareciendo en su pequeño rostro. Mystic levanto la cabeza, bostezo, y volvió a dormir. Estaba demasiado cómoda para salir corriendo a un lugar mas seguro.  
Blaise salio de la chimenea, sacudiéndose la ceniza casualmente de sus jeans y jersey. Era un niño pequeño con cabello negro, piel color oliva y brillantes ojos negros. El amaba correr y encaramarse en las cosas, era como un mono, y podía hablar italiano y español con fluidez. También amaba el Quidditch y jugar en la nueve. Tenía una hermana pequeña, Josephine, que tenia cinco años, y un hermano y una hermana mayores, Alina y Alexander, que eran mellizos de nueve años.  
"¡Hola, Harry! ¿Listo para salir a construir un fuerte de nieve?"  
Harry asintió ansioso. "¡Si!"  
"Primero ponte los guantes y el abrigo, bambino," le recordó Annamaria, cuya forma de hablar aun demostraba rastros de su nativo Sorrento.  
Blaise rodó sus ojos. "Mama, deja de quejarte," murmuro. "¡No soy un bebé!"  
Annamaria, una bonita mujer de cabello negro que recién había cumplido los treinta, le frunció el ceño a su hijo y dijo, "Con cuidado Blaise Domenic Zabini. Solo haz lo que te dice tu mama y no me respondas, ¿esta bien? O nos iremos a casa de inmediato y jugaras a las muñecas con tu hermanita."  
Blaise estaba escandalizado. "¡Mama! ¡Los niños no juegan con muñecas!" el se sonrojo, y tomo el abrigo y el gorro y se los puso con reluctancia. "Esta bien, ya me los puse  
Annamaria se agacho para darle un beso. "Se bueno, y pórtate bien con Sev y mi lord Augustus, ¿Me escuchas?"  
"Si, Mama."  
"Vendré a buscarte a la hora de la cena, y no se te olvide darle al papa de Harry las galletas de pignoli que hice para el té. Dile que lo siento por no poder venir." Ella le paso a su hijo una caja blanca. "¡Ciao!" luego se fue por el Floo de vuelta a su casa, donde estaba trabajando en una formula para un nuevo Elixir de Desaparición.  
Blaise agarro la mano de Harry y comenzó a guiarlo fuera de la habitación. "¡Vamos! La nieve esta lista para hacer un fuerte y luego podemos tener una pelea de bolas de nieve."  
Harry meneo la cabeza. "Espera, Blaise. Hay alguien mas que vendrá a jugar."  
"¿Quien?"  
"Su nombre es Neville y su abuela conocía a mi abuelo cuando eran jóvenes, como hace siglos o algo así. El llegara pronto, con su abuela, su nombre es Augusta."  
"Como tu abuelo, ¿Cierto?"  
"Si."  
Justo en ese momento Severus entro a la sala. Estaba vestido en una tunica formal verde y plata, su cabello cuidadosamente tomado hacia atrás con un broche de plata. Él se veía muy buen mozo. "Ah, ya llegaste," dijo. "Hola, Blaise. ¿Como esta tu familia?"  
"Están bien, Sr. Snape."  
"Que gusto oírlo. Que mal que tu madre este tan ocupada que no pueda quedarse para el té."  
"Ella esta preparando una nueva poción," Blaise dijo en voz baja. "Usted sabe como es eso."  
Severus sonrío ante el tono de exasperación de Blaise. "Si lo se. Tu madre es una excelente Maestra de Pociones."  
"Pero no tan buena como tu, Papá. Tu ganaste un premio," Harry dijo orgulloso.  
"Si, bueno, un premio no siempre es un buen indicador de las habilidades de un buen Maestro de Pociones." Severus dijo con modestia.  
"Pero tu has ganado muchos," le recordó Harry. Era cierto. Severus había ganado mas premios por sus innovadoras y originales pociones que cualquier otro Maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña. Su nombre aparecía en todas la revistas de pociones, incluidas las extranjeras.  
Severus se avergonzó un poco y rápidamente cambio el tema. "Harry, si vas a jugar afuera, ve a buscar tu abrigo, mitones y botas."  
"¡Ahh, Papá! ¡Quiero esperar a Neville!"  
"Mientras mas rápido vayas, mas rápido volverás." Le dijo Severus.  
Harry suspiro y subió corriendo las escaleras.  
Blaise entonces recordó la caja. "Tome Sr. Snape. Esto es de parte de mi mama. Ella preparo sus galletas especiales de pignoli y dice que siente mucho no poder quedarse para el té. Ella hace las mejores, consiguió la receta de mi nonna."  
Severus tomo la caja y la dejo en la mesa del té con un movimiento de la mano. Como muchos miembros de la familia Prince, la magia sin varita y en silencio le salía en forma natural. "se que así es, Blaise. Ella envió algunas para Navidad y todos las disfrutamos inmensamente."  
"¿Que. . .significa imma. . .inmensamente?"  
"Significa que las disfrutamos mucho," le explico Severus, Blaise era muy inteligente, como Harry, así que a veces olvidaba que estaba hablando con un niño de seis años.  
El niño sonrío. "Todos aman los pignolis de mi mama."  
Cuando Harry finalmente volvió, se activo el Floo nuevamente, y de ahí salio una mujer con una tunica verde esmeralda igual que los ojos de Harry, una bufanda de piel de zorro, un sombrero con un buitre disecado y una gran cartera roja sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y un aire de seriedad sobre ella. Ella parecía estar en sus cincuenta años.  
De su mano venia un niño gordito de cabello rubio y ojos color avellana, tenía una chaqueta azul y botas con una bufanda roja y orejeras.  
Severus dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Augusta a salir de la chimenea, dándole una ligera reverencia. "Bienvenida a Foxfire Hall, Sra. Longbottom. Soy Severus Snape, el nieto de Lord Thornton."  
De inmediato, Hotspur apareció e hizo una reverencia. "¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, mi lady? ¿Y su cartera?"  
Augusta lo miro sorprendido. "¿Un elfo domestico libre? No tenia idea que Lord Thornton fuera tan progresivo." Ella le paso al elfo la bufanda el abrigo y la cartera.  
"Mi lord cree que después de tantos siglos de buen servicio, merecíamos ser recompensados así que nos libero a mi esposa y a mi cuando se convirtió en Amo de Foxfire Hall," le explico Hotspur. "Estábamos muy agradecidos y continuamos sirviéndolo lo mejor posible. Es un mago amable y generoso."  
Y con eso, hizo una reverencia nuevamente a Augusta y desapareció.  
Augusta le dio un leve codazo a Neville y dijo, "Neville, saluda al Sr. Snape y a su hijo, Harry. Tu eres uno de los Zabinis, ¿Cierto chico?"  
"Si señora," Blaise. "Soy Blaise, encantado de conocerla."  
Augusta le estrecho la mano con cortesía, luego se giro e hizo lo mismo con Severus y Harry. Neville tímidamente se presento antes los otros niños y Severus. Augusta miro a Harry por un momento, luego miro inquisitivamente a Severus. "tu pareces tener la misma edad que mi hijo, Frank."  
"Si, Sra. Longbottom. Estábamos en el mismo año de escuela." Dijo Severus.  
"Dime Augusta," dijo ella. "Creo que tu madre y yo fuimos a la escuela al mismo tiempo, aunque yo era mayor que ella por tres o cuatro años. Su hermana, Grace, estaba en mi año." Augusta hizo una mueca. "Fue una tragedia cundo ella murió."  
"Si," Severus dijo con sentimiento. "También fue una tragedia lo de su familia hace cinco años." El se refería, claro esta, a como Frank y Alice Longbottom habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix y Barty Crouch junior por no revelarles donde estaba el Señor Oscuro después de la muerte de los Potter.  
"Así fue, aunque si el encargado del Departamento de Aurores hubiera tenido un buen respaldo, jamás habría sucedido. Pero ese tonto de Mark Pike estaba a cargo y envió a todos sus equipos disponibles a perseguir a ese infeliz de Sirius Black. No había nadie de turno en el cuartel general cuando mi hijo y su esposa llamaron pidiendo ayuda." Augusta meneo la cabeza enojada. "¡Mala gestión! ¡Eso nunca habría sucedido en los días de tu abuelo, joven Snape! ¡Augustus Prince sabia como estar preparado para todo y ni siquiera un ebrio quedaba libre cuando el era Capitán! Ni con su reemplazo, Achilles Antonius. Pero cuando Frank se unió a la fuerza, Achilles se había retirado y Pike estaba a cargo. ¡Bah! Pero lo echo, echo esta. Mi hijo esta como esta y yo he quedado para criar a su niño durante estos años. Al igual que usted, ¿cierto? ¿Su abuelo me dijo que su esposa falleció por esas fechas?"  
"Si. Ella. . .fue repentino. Ella enfermo y no había nada que hacer," improviso Severus, luciendo bastante inconfortable, cosa que no era un acto. Hablar sobre la muerte de Lily hacia sus entrañas retorcerse y sus ojos brillar por las lagrimas. No era una mentira en si, en realidad no había nada que hacer por una victima de la Maldición Asesina. Lily había muerto de inmediato.  
"Que mal. Pero por lo menos tienes su hijo. El se asemeja a su madre por lo que puedo ver."  
"Si, Harry se asemeja mas a su madre que a mi," accedió Severus. "¿Porque no viene a sentarse, Augusta?" dijo, rápidamente cambiando el tema. El le extendió el brazo en un anticuado gesto. "Tomaremos luego el té en la Sala Azul y mi abuelo—"  
"Esta atrasado, y me disculpo, Augusta, por no haber venido a recibirte a tiempo," dijo Augustus, entrando en la sala, su tunica plateada flotando levemente tras el. "Bienvenida a mi hogar." Él tomo su mano y le hizo una reverencia, un gesto de cortesía que había sido dejado de lado en estos tiempos. "Te ves tan adorable como siempre."  
Augusta río. "Querido Augustus, ¡siempre tan galante! Por lo menos eso era lo que Drusilla siempre nos decía."  
Augustus levanto una ceja. "Así que. . .Drusilla les contó cosas de la escuela, ¿no es así?" sus ojos brillaban. "¿Que mas dijo sobre mi? ¿Se quejo por mi terrible compulsión por la limpieza? ¿De mi terrible mal genio? ¿O mi obsesión con la jardinería?"  
"Nada de eso. Ella solía decir que deseaba que estuvieras mas en casa, en vez de salvando el país de su propia estupidez y enseñándole a Grindelwald y a sus compinches buenos modales. Creo que ella te extrañaba de forma horrible."  
Augustus suspiro, una mirada perdida cubriendo su rostro. "Lo se. Lamento el permitir que mi trabajo tomara precedencia sobre pasar mi tiempo con ella. . .pero nunca pensé que ella se iría antes de mi. . .disculpa, me puse sensiblero nuevamente. Por favor, vamos a la Sala Azul, Lina ya tiene todo listo para el té."  
"Por supuesto. Neville, Saluda a Augustus Prince, Lord Thornton," le instruyo su abuela.  
Neville tímidamente saludo al Viejo mago, tragando en seco. Luego se acerco nuevamente al lado de Harry y susurro, "Tu abuelo da miedo. Un poco."  
Harry sonrío. "Solo a veces. Como cuando se enoja y te reta. Pero ahora no. Papá, ¿puedo ir a jugar ahora? ¿Por favor?"  
Severus miro a los tres niños ansiosos y agito una mano dándoles permiso.  
Salieron corriendo de la sala hacia la entrada y hasta el jardín, chillando y gritando como una banda de merodeadores. Bueno, Harry y Blaise gritando, Neville solo los seguía.  
Harry guío a sus dos amigos hasta la nieve fresca, una verdadera maravilla del invierno para que jugaran.  
Tres trineos estaban al lado del camino que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una colina para que pudieran deslizarse y un gran espacio para que no fueran a chocar con la parte trasera de la mansión.  
Tres sets de pies pequeños fueron haciendo crunch, Crunch a través de la nieve hasta llegar a los trineos.  
Harry agarro el verde y grito, "¡Vamos, tortugas! ¡Tomen un trineo y subamos a la colina!"  
Blaise agarro el azul y Neville tomo el azul y corrieron, jadeando, por el caminito tras Harry, los trineos deslizándose detrás de ellos con un suave silbido, ya que Hotspur los había engrasado con una poción especial para que se deslizaran con suavidad por la gruesa nieve. El sabio elfo había supuesto lo que harían los jóvenes amos y quería que se divirtieran con seguridad, ya que deslizarse podía ser peligroso si el trineo se atoraba y salías volando y chocabas con algo que no fuera nieve, como un árbol.  
Sin que ellos supieran, Hotspur estaba subido en un alto roble, observando a los tres niños, por instrucciones de Severus. Su magia lo mantenía invisible y calido también y estaba disfrutando mirar a los tres correteando por el terreno, a veces tropezando y cayendo de cara en la nieve.  
¡Ah, ser joven de nuevo! Es una lastima que Lina y yo nunca tuviéramos hijos. Pero el Señor Roble nunca nos envió ninguno, así que vemos al pequeño amo como un hijo adoptivo. Pensó Hotspur con cariño. Los elfos domésticos raramente concebían y Lina casi había pasado su edad fértil. Y era por eso que querían tanto a Harry como habían querido a las dos niñas Prince cuando vivían en la mansión.  
Riendo, Neville se sacudió y salio corriendo tras Blaise. Harry ya estaba en la cima y acostado de estomago, sus manos enguantadas aferradas ya a la barra del trineo. "¡El ultimo que llegue al fondo es un zurullo de Griffin!" grito. Luego se empujo con fuerza con sus pies y el trineo salio volando por la colina, Harry aferrado con fuerza gritando "¡WAAH-HUU!" todo el camino.  
Debido a la poción, el trineo tomo bastante velocidad en la bajada de la colina y llego alrededor de la mitad del terreno antes de que Harry lograra detenerlo. Luego se giro para ver donde venían los otros.  
Para su sorpresa, Neville estaba ganándole a Blaise y Blaise venia riendo cuando la nieve rociaba su cara.  
A el nunca le importaba si ganaba o no, Harry era el mas competitivo de los dos.  
Neville estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, el raramente jugaba con niños de su edad, mucho menos deslizarse en la nieve de esta manera. El había estado un poco nervioso al principio, pero después de ver a Harry lanzarse, él pensó que se veía divertido y así fue. ¡Muy divertido!  
El se detuvo a unos pies de Harry, su cara enrojecida por el viento y la nieve pero estaba riendo como un elfo que había tomado demasiada cerveza de manteca. "¡Eso fue genial, Harry! ¿Hagámoslo de nuevo?"  
"Claro, Nev. Uh, no te molesta que te llame así, ¿cierto?"  
"No. aunque mi abuela nunca usa sobrenombres, ella dice que no es apropiado."  
"Tampoco mi abuelo. El siempre me dice Henry," le dijo Harry. "Pero Papá dice que esa es su manera de ser y que yo soy especial para el."  
"Oh. Harry. . .alguna vez. . .err. . . ¿te asustas de tu abuelo? Porque a veces yo me asusto de mi abuela." Neville admitió con suavidad.  
"Solo cuando se enoja. Como esa vez que me subí al techo el año pasado y trate de colgar unas campanas y casi me caí. Estaba a punto de respirar fuego como un dragón."  
Neville abrió los ojos como platos. "¿eso hiciste? ¿No te asustaste mucho? A mi. . .a mi no me gustan mucho los lugares altos."  
"Oh ese no es problema. Me encanta volar, Papá me enseño a volar en una escoba de entrenamiento." Dijo Harry. "Pero lo que me asusto fue la forma en que me grito mi abuelo y se puso todo rojo y. . . bueno. . .el me pego. Fuerte."  
"Oh cielos," dijo Neville, estremeciéndose.  
"¡Ayy!" dijo Blaise, apareciendo tras ellos, él ya había escuchado esa historia. "pero le toco peor por mentir. ¡Incluso yo se que eso no debe hacerse!"  
Harry bufo "No lo escuches, Nev. Blaise termina sobre la rodilla de su mama casi todos los días"  
"¡No es así!" grito Blaise. "¡No me porto tan mal!"  
"¡Si lo haces! Le levantaste el vestido a tu hermana en frente de todos tus primos en ese picnic el año pasado, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!"  
"Ella estaba siendo una idiota, molestándome, y no sabía que mi magia podía hacer eso." Se defendió Blaise. "Tu pusiste serpientes en el caldero de tu papa"  
"¿De verdad?" Neville no estaba seguro de estar choqueado o asombrado antes los actos de los dos chicos. El jamás se abría atrevido a portarse mal con su abuela o su tío abuelo Algey. "¿también te pegaron por eso?"  
"No. pero Papa me hizo parar en la esquina por uh. . .siete minutos y estuve castigado en mi habitación por el resto del día." El comenzó a arrastra su trineo por la colina para lanzarse nuevamente. "¿Cual es lo peor por lo que te has metido en problemas, Nev?"  
Neville pensó. "Yo. . .uh. . .desenterré la carísima mimbletonia de mi abuela una vez cuando tenia cuatro. Quería ver si había un Tesoro enterrado bajo ella. Ella estaba realmente enojada."  
"¿Te pego?"  
"No... bueno. . .me dio unas palmadas y me grito que era como mi padre cuando tenia su edad y me enseño a replantarla. Me gustan las plantas."  
"A mi también. Mi abuela Drusilla tenia un jardín de rosas que florece todo el tiempo aunque sea invierno," dijo Harry.  
"Mi mama tiene un jardín de vegetales," dijo Blaise. "Y también un jardín de hierbas. A veces le ayudo a echarle agua y recoger las verduras maduras. Luego hacemos ensaladas y las comemos— ¡riquísimo!"  
"¡Que asco, Blaise!" Harry hizo una mueca. "¿Como te pueden gustar los vegetales? ¡Uhhh!"  
"Um. . . a mi me gustan los vegetales. Bueno, me gusta el maíz y las patatas," dijo Neville.  
"Esos son los únicos vegetales buenos," declaro Harry. "¡Los otros son asquerosos! Solo los como porque mi papá me obliga." Y partió a subir nuevamente la colina.  
"¡Con razón eres tan chico!" le grito Blaise y salio corriendo, apurándose por la colina para adelantar a Harry.  
"¡No lo soy!" grito Harry. "¡Retira lo dicho, Zabini!"  
"¿Porque? Es la verdad."  
Harry se detuvo de golpe y se giro para lanzar a Blaise a la nieve.  
"¡Come nieve, Zabini!"  
"¡Tu primero!" gruño Blaise, botando a Harry y echándole nieve en la cara. Luego huyo, riendo como un demonio.  
Harry lo persiguió, con una bola de nieve en la mano, mientras Neville miraba, horrorizado, pensando que estaban peleando.  
Harry le dio de lleno a Blaise en la espalada con la bola de nieve y Blaise lanzo una y le dio a Harry en pleno rostro. Nieve goteaba por encima de sus gafas. El levanto una mano para limpiar la nieve de los cristales cuando Blaise lo boto a la nieve.  
"¡Te atrape, Signore Snape! ¡Aquí tienes nieve para tus ojos!"  
Los dos se revolcaron como cachorros, girando en la nieve.  
"¡Deténganse chicos!" Neville grito preocupado. "¿porque están peleando?"  
"¿Que?" Blaise miro a Neville, confundido. "No estamos peleando, estamos luchando." Luego grito cuando Harry metió nieve dentro de su polera. "¡Ahhh! ¡Esta he-la-da! ¡Me las vas a pagar por eso, Harry!"  
Harry se puso de pie, sonriendo de lado al igual como lo hacia Snape. "¡Solo si me atrapas, Blaise!"  
"Quieren decir, ¿que no están enojados?" dijo Neville, tratando de comprenderlos.  
"No, claro que no." Harry río. "Solo estamos jugando, Nev."  
"Oh. Yo no. . . Yo nunca. . .he jugado así antes."  
"¡Entonces vamos, tontito!" Blaise le lanzo una bola de nieve.  
Le dio en el hombro. Neville hizo una bola y tentativamente la lanzo. Pero no le dio a Blaise y cayo al piso.  
"¡Por Merlín, Longbottom!" gruño Blaise. "¡Tienes que apuntar! ¡Así!"  
Él el lanzo otra bola a Harry.  
Harry se agacho. "¡Buen intento, Blaise! ¡Mírame, Nev!"  
Juntos los dos chicos le enseñaron al desconfiado Neville como lanzar bolas de nieve y se divirtieron lanzándose mutuamente contra los bancos de nieve.  
Pronto estuvieron llenos de nieve y entonces Harry sugirió que hicieran un fuerte para poder jugar Guerra de Nieve, y comenzaron a moldear la nieve en "ladrillos".  
Hotspur movió su mano y su magia voló hasta la nieve, endureciéndola lo suficiente como para hacer un firme fuerte de nieve, ya que la nieve aun no tenia la adecuada consistencia.  
Mientras tanto Severus estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con Augusta, que había conocido al lord de Foxfire Hall cuando todavía pertenecía a los Aurores y Abia asistido a varias clases donde el le había enseñado técnicas de batallas. "Nunca hubo un mejor profesor, Severus. Aprendí mas de tu abuelo en tres horas de lo que aprendí en mis tres años en la Academia de Aurores."  
"Eso es un poco exagerado querida," protesto Augustus.  
"Es la verdad, segura como que el sol se levanta," insistió Augusta. "Y me enseñaste la lección mas importante de todas—conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti misma. Dijiste que no era la cantidad de poder o magia que uno tiene, sino como se usa lo importante. Y tenías razón. También dijiste, una vez que has comenzado un duelo, nunca dudes, sino que pelea para ganar. Porque si no lo haces, de seguro morirás. Recuerdo todo lo que alguna vez me enseño, Lord Thornton. Y ese conocimiento salvo mi vida muchas veces especialmente cuando los mortífagos vinieron a atacarnos a mi y a mi nieto."  
"¿Mortífagos fueron por ti y Neville?" pregunto asombrado Augustus.  
"Si, fue poco después que Frank y Alice fueron atacados, querían matarlo o algo así en nombre de una estúpida profecía. Pero no pudieron pasarme. ¡Los hice llorar por su mamis como si fueran bebés!" declaro Augusta.  
"¡Muy bien!" dijo Severus. Él no tenia dudas de que Augusta Longbottom sería una adversaria formidable. Especialmente si alguna vez fue alumna de Augustus. El conocía la reputación del viejo y sabía que solo habría entrenado a los mejores.  
Recordaron mas cosas mientras comían pastelitos con el té y las deliciosas galletitas de pignoli de Annamaria, que se derretían en la boca. Entonces Severus decidió que era tiempo de llamar a los niños para tomar chocolate caliente con galletitas, para que así se calentaran un poco y fue a buscarlos, dejando a Augusta y a su abuelo conversando sobre sus días en el Departamento de Aurores.  
Encontró a los tres felices en una guerra de bolas de nieve, y se paro en un costado para llamarlos, "¡Harry, Neville, Blaise! Entremos, para que tomen chocolate y galletitas. Necesitan calentarse un poco."  
Harry asomo la cabeza de atrás del fuerte. "Papá, ven a jugar Guerra de Nieve con nosotros. Necesitamos alguien con quien pelear."  
"¡Si, necesitamos un enemigo!" grito Blaise.  
"¿Quieren decir aparte de mi?" pregunto Neville, apareciendo de atrás de un montón de nieve.  
"Harry, no lo creo," comenzó Severus. Ni por nada del mundo participaría en una pelea con bolas de nieve. A él nunca le había gustado la nieve. . .era demasiado fría y demasiado blanda y. . .su nariz estaba comenzando a correr de solo pensar en eso. "Juega con tus amigos."  
"¡Ahh, Papá! ¡No es divertido sin otra persona! Nev necesita ayuda."  
"¿Porque no cambian de bando?"  
"¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Por favor, Papá! ¿Solo un juego?"  
"Harry, soy demasiado viejo para jugar en la nieve. . ."  
"¡No es así! Eres casi tan viejo como el papa de Blaise, ¡y el juega con Blaise!"  
Severus gruño. "Vamos hijo. Entremos a tomar chocolate caliente y discutiremos esto dentro."  
Pero Harry sabía que una vez que entraran, Severus tendría una excusa de porque no podrían volver a salir a jugar, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma a su padre. "¡Blaise, Nev, vengan!"  
Los dos se acercaron a él y les susurro algo en su oído.  
"¿Esta bien?"  
"Harry, ¿estas seguro. . .?"  
"Completamente. ¿Listos? A las tres. Uno. . .dos. . . ¡tres!"  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia Severus, que estaba a punto de gritarles para que se apuraran, no quería estar parado aquí todo el día. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, los tres repentinamente lo atacaron, gritando como locos.  
Harry se lanzo a su tobillos, Blaise lanzo sus brazos a sus rodillas y Neville lo abrazo en la cintura.  
"¿Que. . .?" lo pillaron completamente por sorpresa. Él trato de afirmarse, de mantenerse en sus pies, pero su traidor hijo estaba sosteniendo sus tobillos con tanta fuerza que tambaleo y los otros niños lo apretaron con más fuerza así que cayo.  
¡Whump!  
El aterrizo con un sonido sordo de espaldas en la nieve.  
Los niños gritaron y chillaron de alegría.  
"¡Te atrapamos, Papá!"  
Severus farfullo, inseguro de si estar enojado o divertido. Hasta que recordó lo mucho que odiaba la nieve y entonces sus ojos brillaron. "¡Mocosos miserables!" gruño en broma. El se movió, liberándose de Neville y Blaise y lanzándolos a la nieve. Luego se puso de pie, sacudiéndose. "¡Esto significa guerra! ¡Corran!"  
Ellos salieron disparados, corriendo a esconderse tras el fuerte.  
Nieve se derritió en su pelo y cayo por su cuello, pero rápidamente desapareció el frío con un hechizo. Luego conjuro sus guantes y comenzó a preparar municiones para usar contra los pequeños emboscadores. Porque nadie botaba a Severus Snape en al nieve y no recibía su merecido.  
Un bombardeo de bolas de nieve volaron por el aire desde el fuerte. Severus estaba listo, y se agacho. Ninguna de ellas le llego. Luego empezó a lanzar bolas de vuelta, y los tres pronto descubrieron que Severus tenía un brazo malvado y una puntería infalible.  
Neville termino con nieve en todo el frente, y Blaise y Harry recibieron bolas en pleno rostro. Pero a nadie le importo. Estaban felices de tener a otra persona que jugara con ellos.  
Para su eterno asombro, Severus encontró que estaba actualmente. . .disfrutándolo. Encontró que mientras se estuviera moviendo la nieve no se sentía fría y vengarse de su furtivo hijo y sus camaradas era bastante satisfactorio.  
Arriba, Hotspur se río al ver al Maestro de Pociones jugando con los niños. ¡Que bueno por usted, amo Sev! Usted es demasiado serio, creo que debe aprender a divertirse más.  
Entonces Severus llamo a Neville y le dijo al tímido niño, "¡Vamos, unámonos contra esos dos picaros! Te han estado derrotando bastante, ¿no es así?"  
"Uh . . .si señor. Eso creo."  
"¡Humh! bueno, ¡ahora les daremos su merecido!" dijo el Maestro de Pociones. Él le dio a Neville varias bolas de nieve. "¿Listo?"  
Harry se asomo de atrás del fuerte, justo cuando Neville le lanzo una bola de nieve. Para su asombro, la bola de nieve se dividió en varias más pequeñas y no pudo moverse lo suficiente para escapar de todas.  
"¡Ahhh!" grito, cayendo de espaldas.  
Blaise estaba corriendo, tratando de evitar las otras bolas que Severus había hechizado. "¡Ayuda, Harry! ¡Son muchas!"  
Se tropezó y todas las bolas le dieron en la espalda. "¡No vale!"  
Severus estaba sonriendo de lado. "¡Todo vale en el amor y la guerra!"  
Neville miro a la otra bola de nieve en su mano. "¿Todas son así señor?"  
"No. pero es un buen truco." Él esperó que su hijo y Blaise se pusieran de pie antes de lanzarles otra bola.  
Estaba tan distraído jugando que no se dio cuenta que había estado afuera mas de veinte minutos hasta que escucho la voz de Augustus tras el.  
"Severus, hijo, si querías una pelea de bolas de nieve, debiste llamarme."  
Severus se giro tan rápido que casi se cayó. "¡Abuelo!" exclamo, sonrojándose. "Yo. . .yo solo. . .quiero decir. . ."  
Augustus hizo caso omiso de sus lamentables excusas para tratar de explicarse. "Esta bien, Severus. Jugar con tu hijo es algo bueno. Necesitas hacerlo mas seguido."  
"¿Si?"  
"Oh si," dijo sonriendo el Desatador de Terremotos. Luego le lanzo una bola de nieve a su nieto.  
Severus se agacho. "Muy bien, mi lord. Pero. . . ¡no lo suficiente!" el lanzo una de sus bolas hechizadas y le dio a Augustus en la cara.  
El viejo mago farfullo. "¿Como. . .como llamas a eso, mequetrefe insolente?"  
"Un Snape Especial," respondió Severus, sonriendo.  
"Solo por eso devolveré tu regalo de cumpleaños," le amenazo el hombre.  
Entonce el uso su magia elemental para convocar una ráfaga de viento que boto a Severus en una banco de nieve hasta el cuello.  
Severus jadeo. Luego se concentro, deseando que la nieve se derritiera, y así fue, gracias a su nuevos poderes nacientes de agua. El se puso de pie y salio de la posa de agua, completamente seco y miro a su abuelo. "¿Me decía señor?"  
"¡Maldita sea! Eres un Maestro de Agua," dijo el viejo mago. "Agua y creo que un poco de aire también. ¡Ja! Sabia que algún día uno de mis descendientes heredaría mi talento."  
Entonces hizo aparecer otra bola de nieve del aire.  
Quince minutos después, todos los hombres y niños estaban sentados frente al fuego, bebiendo chocolate y comiendo galletitas de chocolate que Lina había echo especialmente para el té de la tarde de Año Nuevo. Augusta declaro que nunca había comido nada tan exquisito y le pregunto si es que Lina le podría dar a su elfo Snozberry la receta.  
"Por supuesto," dijo Augustus "Ella estará encantada. La enviare mañana."  
"Bueno, de seguro ha sido una tarde encantadora," dijo Augusta. "pero temo que debemos marcharnos. Neville, dale las gracias al Sr. Snape y a Lord Thornton por haberte recibido."  
"¡Espere!" interrumpió Harry. "Sra. Longbottom, ¿Neville se puede quedar?"  
"¿Quedar?"  
"Si, ¿a dormir aquí por la noche? ¿Blaise también? Podríamos comer la cena de Año Nuevo juntos y. . .y. . .quedarnos despiertos hasta medianoche para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Seria tan genial."  
"Harry, no molestes a la abuela de Neville," comenzó Severus.  
"¿Por favor, Papá? Nos portaremos muy bien," rogó Harry desvergonzadamente. "¿Por favor?"  
Severus estaba tentado a prohibir todo el asunto. Pero entonces recordó como él y Lily celebraban el Año Nuevo juntos con la familia Evans. El se dirigió a Augustus. "¿Abuelo? ¿Estaría bien que Harry tuviera una fiesta de piyamas esta noche?"  
"Por supuesto. El no se quedara despierto hasta tan tarde," Augustus dijo con indulgencia.  
"Neville y Augusta, ¿No tienen problemas con esto? Augusta, tu también eres bienvenida si lo deseas."Le ofreció Severus.  
"Oh no, no podría, Severus," dijo Augusta. "Neville, ¿quieres quedarte?" ella miro a su nieto, que se mordía los labios.  
"Si, por favor abuela."  
"Entonces no hay problema. Te mandare por Floo una bolsa con tus cosas." Dijo Augusta. "Y pórtate bien jovencito."  
"Lo haré abuela."  
"¡Si!" Harry celebro. "Blaise, ¿tu mama te dejara quedarte?"  
"¡Claro! Ella y papa irán a una fiesta y la tía Zingazaria nos cuidara esta noche. Ella es grande, habla fuerte y come demasiado salami y prefiero estar aquí." Dijo Blaise. "¡Le preguntare a mi mama!" él miro a Severus. "¿Puedo usar su polvo Floo Sr. Snape?"  
Severus asintió y Blaise llamo a Annamaria.  
Varias horas después, Severus se pregunto que había bebido para acceder a tener a tres niños cargados de azúcar esta noche. Pusieron camas extras con bastantes almohadas y mantas en la habitación de Harry, pero Severus dudaba que fueran a usarlas esta noche.  
Los niños estaban súper excitados, después de cenar jugaron tranquilos como por una hora y entonces Augustus cometió el error de pasarles algunas sorpresas y petardos mágicos. En dos minutos, estaban causando un tremendo alboroto y Severus temía quedarse sordo con tanto ruido.  
Entonces Blaise comenzó a cantar una canción escocesa, y los otros se le unieron en la segunda ronda.  
"Esta bien, ahora cálmense y jueguen o conversen tranquilamente," les ordenó apenas habían dejado de cantar. "De echo, ¿Porque no se ponen los piyamas?"  
Así que todos subieron las escaleras, se pusieron la ropa de dormir y se lavaron los dientes bajo la atención cuidadosa de Lina. Pero ninguno estaba cansado, y terminaron entrando a la habitación de Harry hablando sobre la primera vez que habían echo magia accidental.  
Harry le contó a su amigos sobre el perro de nieve, y Blaise le contó que había echo las muñecas de su hermanita Jo bailar tarantella por toda su habitación.  
"¿Que es una tarantella?" pregunto Neville.  
"Es un baile que se hace en Italia, de donde viene mi familia," explico Blaise. "Lo bailan en las bodas. Es divertido, incluso un bebé puede aprender. Quizás alguna vez les enseñare."  
"Oh." Dijo Neville. Él no estaba seguro de poder aprender. Él aun tropezaba con sus propios pies a veces.  
"¿Cuando usaste magia accidental por primera vez?" Harry le pregunto con curiosidad.  
"Uh. . .hice que una planta creciera un poquito,"dijo Neville. "Unos pocos centímetros. Nada como ustedes dos."  
"Crecer plantas es algo bueno," dijo Harry. "Quizás tu puedas ser un... Uh. . .un mago de hierbas o algo así cuando crezcas."  
Neville asintió con entusiasmo. "Me gustaría eso. Las plantas son geniales. Incluso las carn. . .carno. . .carnívoras. Ellas comen insectos malos."  
Le estaba comenzando a dar sueño, pero estaba determinado a quedarse despierto con su nuevos amigos para celebrar el Año Nuevo.  
Harry sugirió que bajaran a comer más galletas y beber chocolate caliente.  
Severus levanto la mirada de su libro y les dijo. "¿Todavía están despiertos? ¡Son casi las diez y media!"  
"¡Queremos esperar el Año Nuevo, Papá!"  
"Y tenemos sed," añadió Blaise.  
"Y con un poco de hambre," dijo Neville, mirando al piso.  
¿Porque accedí a esto? Debí perder la cabeza. Pensó el Maestro de Pociones. "Bien. Pueden tomar agua con algunas galletas. Pídanle a Lina."  
"Pero Papá, ¡queremos chocolate caliente!" protesto Harry. "Y algunos pastelitos con chispas de colores."  
"¡Absolutamente no!" Snape dijo con firmeza. "lo ultimo que ustedes necesitan a estas horas de la noche es mas azúcar."  
Harry hizo una mueca, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando su padre lo amenazo con enviarlo a la cama de inmediato, y recibió el agua y las galletas de soda que trajo Lina.  
"Siéntense los tres," les ordeno Augustus. "Les contare una historia." Él le cerró un ojo a Severus. El pensó que se dormirían si les contaba una larga y aburrida historia.  
Treinta minutos después, Augustus estaba dormitando en la silla, los ojos de Severus ya estaban vidriosos y los tres chicos seguían despiertos. Y siguieron despiertos hasta la medianoche y pasaron un gran rato usando los petardos gritando, celebrando y bebiendo cidra de manzana chispeante.  
A esa alturas Severus estaba listo para colgarlos y al Diablo con el año nuevo.  
"Todos arriba y a acostarse," ordeno, todos marcharon arriba, él los acostó a todos y disminuyo la luz de la lámpara. "Duérmanse."  
Una hora después despertó al escuchar risitas.  
"¡Que asco! ¡Blaise, te tiraste un pedo!"  
"Yo no fui. Fue Nev."  
"Yo no fui. Fue Harry."  
"Mentiroso."  
Más risitas siguieron.  
"Henry Snape, ¡no me hagan ir hacia allá!"  
"Lo siento, Papá."  
"Ya son la una de la madrugada, ¡duérmanse!" grito Severus, no estaba dispuesto a levantarse de su cómoda cama.  
"'Esta bien."  
Pero no lo hicieron. No hasta las tres de la mañana.  
Para entonces la paciencia de Severus ya se había agotado y juro que jamás permitiría nuevamente una fiesta de piyamas. Entonces se pregunto si se llamaba así porque los niños solo se ponían los piyamas pero no dormían. Debería tener otro nombre.  
Agotado, se acurruco en su cama solo para poder dormirse a las cuatro. Solo para ser despertado por su alarma a la seis, él tenía que chequear una poción que tenia en su laboratorio. Frotándose los ojos, se puso de pie. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Snape! Arghh, odio las mañanas como esta. Ni siquiera bebí y me siento horrible. Esta es la primera y ultima fiesta de piyama hasta que cumpla los diecisiete.  
Tomando una Poción para la jaqueca, Severus se puso bata y pantuflas y bajo a su laboratorio, la maldita canción todavía resonando en sus oídos.  
Una vez que se encargo de la poción subió las escaleras y se volvió a acostar, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza. Su resolución de año Nuevo era simple—iba a hibernar por el resto de la semana, o el mes, o quizás el año.


	12. Capitulo 12 Noel

24 de diciembre de 1987:  
Severus revolvió la olla de cidra de manzana y especias (del tipo no alcohólico claro esta) y luego lo dejo reposar. Aspiró el aroma de clavo de olor, manzanas y canela con puro placer antes de dejar de lado la cuchara. Todo estaría listo para la sencilla cena de nochebuena que tendría la familia Prince Snape, juntos con los dos mejores amigos de Harry, Blaise y Neville. Eran casi las cinco, la mesa estaba puesta y además tenia sorpresas mágicas, las velas encendidas en candelabros de plata a cada lado del centro de mesa de flores de pascuas y ramas de pino. Toda la vegetación provenía de plantas cuidadosamente cosechadas de la propiedad y las manzanas de la huerta, escogidas por Hotspur, que era mayordomo y jardinero.  
Severus había aprendido a hacer cidra de su madre Eileen, que había aprendido de Drusilla, y ella de su madre, Penélope. Él la hacia cada Navidad, ya que era una tradición familiar, aunque cuando Drusilla murió, la festividad quedo sin cidra, ya que ni siquiera Lina conocía la receta tradicional.  
La primera vez que Severus la había echo aquí, hace años, la segunda Navidad que habían pasado en Foxfire Hall, Augustus casi se había puesto a llorar. Él había dicho que el aroma le recordaba especialmente a Drusilla. Y el sabor. . .bueno, no había nada como la vieja receta familiar. También tenía una pizca de nuez moscada y vainilla, además de un ingrediente secreto que solo Severus conocía. Quizás algún día le daría la receta a Harry, para que no muriera con el.  
Todos los frascos de galletas estaban llenos con mantecados, barras de almendras, mazapán, galletitas de jengibre, bolas de nuez y chocolatines. Lina y Harry se habían lucido este año.  
Una vez que cenaran, Severus llevaría a los niños a dar una vuelta cantando villancicos, por el Callejón Diagon y las residencias mágicas de las afueras de Londres. Muchas familias sangrepura tenían más de una residencia, por lo general tenia una gran propiedad familiar además de una casa en la ciudad. Los Prince antiguamente habían tenido una casa en la ciudad, hasta que Augustus la vendió después de la muerte de Drusilla. Él no había querido conservarla, ya que no consideraba la escena social mágica de Londres deseable. Severus pensó que era porque parte del corazón del viejo había muerto con Drusilla.  
Pero desde que Severus y Harry habían entrado a su vida, Augustus había redescubierto la alegría y la comodidad y ahora esperaba con ansias las fiestas cada año, en vez de despreciarla. Y Severus hacia lo mejor para que cada año fuera algo bueno y memorable. Ahora tenían un álbum lleno de fotografías de Harry a medida que crecía, algunas con él y algunas con Augustus y los elfos. Recientemente, el álbum contenía fotografías del "Trío Problemático" como Snape había nombrado a Blaise, Harry y Neville. Eran unos pilluelos, bueno. . .excepto por el nieto de Augusta, que era la voz de la razón entre ellos.  
Lina casi había terminado el asado de carne, papas gratinadas y habas con salsa además de una adorable tarta de frutas como postre. En unos minutos, Hotspur llamo a los niños y a Augustus al comedor. Durante la cena, Severus noto que Augustus estaba callado y tenia una tos rasposa. Él apenas toco su cena.  
"Abuelo, ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Severus, preocupado.  
"Yo. . .tos, tos. . .parece que estoy un poco. . .resfriado." entonces estornudo en un pañuelo bordado. "Todo sabe bastante soso, como aserrín." Él le hizo una mueca a su plato.  
"Quizás es mejor que vayas a acostarte. No me gusta como suena esa tos," dijo Severus, y convoco varias pociones con un chasquido de sus dedos.  
"Estoy bien, Severus. No necesitas darme ninguna de tus brebajes," protesto Augustus, pero luego arruino su pose de lord-de-la mansión tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.  
"Tonterías, abuelo. Claramente estas enfermo," discutió Severus, lanzándole un hechizo diagnostico. "Tienes una severa infección del tracto respiratorio superior y una fiebre leve. Deberías estar acostado."  
"No soy un invalido," dijo Augustus irritado. "Puedo dormir frente a la chimenea." Dijo mirando a su nieto con aire rebelde.  
Antes que Severus pudiera responder, Lina apareció y le dio a su amado amo una seria mirada. "Mi lord, usted necesita descanso y algo de mi caldo de pollo especial además de una botella de agua caliente."  
El lord de Foxfire Hall la miro boquiabierto, asombrado. Los tres niños ocultaron sus risitas tras sus manos al ver a un adulto actuando tan quisquilloso.  
"Lina, deja de actuar como mi madre," dijo Augustus.  
"Por supuesto, mi lord," la elfina dijo con suavidad. "Lo haré cuando usted deje de actuar como el joven amo."  
"Vamos, abuelo, y tomate esto por mi," Severus le dijo al viejo mago. Dándole un Elixir Descongestionante, Extra Fuerza, Poción Restauradora y un Reductor de Fiebre.  
Augustus las tomo todas hacienda una mueca. Luego permitió que Severus y Lina lo llevaran a la cama, gruñendo todo el camino.  
Lo ayudaron con su piyama y Lina convoco una botella de agua caliente envuelta en una suave toalla para sus pies mientras que Severus le lanzo un leve Hechizo Calentador a las sabanas. Lina le dejo un plato con sopa en la mesita de noche, con una conveniente bandeja de madera mientras que Severus dejo un vaso de agua fría con una pajilla junto a una taza de su cidra especial.  
Augustus se metió bajo las mantas, rezongando, mientras que Lina se preocupaba de taparlo muy bien. "¡Listo, mi lord! Calido y cómodo como un elfo envuelto en una bufanda de cachemira y una taza de chocolate caliente. ¡Llámeme si necesita algo mas, mi lord!" entonces desapareció, a limpiar los platos de la cena.  
"¿Hay algo mas que necesites abuelo?" pregunto Severus. "¿Algo para leer?"  
"No, Severus. Solo voy a descansar un poco. Me colaste una Poción para dormir, ¿no es así, zorro astuto?"  
"Una muy ligera," su nieto admitió sin vergüenza.  
"Ten una buena salida. Que lastima que no pueda acompañarte," dijo el Maestro Elemental, y luego tosió. "Hace tiempo, solía tener una muy buena voz. . ." dijo y dio un gran bostezo.  
Una cosa que no he heredado de ti,Severus pensó con cariño al salir de la habitación. La única razón por la que saldría con los niños a cantar villancicos era para asegurarse que su hijo y sus amigos no se metieran en problemas y para protegerlos de gente depravada.  
Diez minutos después había viajado por Floo hasta el Callejón Diagon, todos muy bien abrigados con sus mejores gorros, abrigos y guantes y llevando termos individuales llenos de cidra especiada. Severus sugirió que comenzaran primero con las tiendas y luego fueran a las residencias. Tradicionalmente, los grupos que cantaban villancicos eran recibidos dándoles pequeños regalos, dulces o una taza de chocolate caliente o té, o brandy si los cantantes eran adultos. Muchos de los comerciantes dejaban las puertas entreabiertas para que los cantantes de villancicos pudieran pararse en las entradas y cantar sin estar a merced del viento y la nieve.  
Había nevado ligeramente la noche anterior y estaba bastante fresco, era una noche clara donde se podían ver las estrellas brillando claramente en el cielo. Severus levanto la mirada para ver si podía divisar la estrella solitaria que lo había guiado hace años, a un despreciado bebé en un pesebre. Él la diviso casi de inmediato, brillando, y sonrío para si mismo. En esa noche buena había recibido el regalo mas preciado de todos y también había dado uno.  
"Hola, Tom," saludo al encargado del Caldero Chorreante.  
"Hola Sr. Snape." Tom respondió alegre. "¿Vas a hacer que los chicos canten para ganar su cena?"  
"No, porque ya cenamos," Blaise agrego.  
"¿Oh? ¿Entonce cantaran por unos dulces? Tengo un montón de esos novedosos bastones de caramelos que cambian de color," ofreció Tom.  
"Si, ¡cantaremos por eso señor!" accedió Harry. Él amaba todos los tipos de dulces.  
"¿Tiene alguna petición?" Severus pregunto con educación.  
Tom pensó, y mientras trataba de decidir, los chicos se calentaron junto al fuego y bebieron la cidra para preparara sus gargantas. Había varios clientes sentados bebiendo y comiendo y miraron al pequeño grupo con indulgencia.  
"¿Podría ser Decorando los pasillos?" sugirió Tom. "¡Esa es muy buena!"  
Así que los niños comenzaron a cantar el antiguo villancico vigorosamente, sus dulces voces elevándose en el aire en perfecta armonía. De los tres, era el tímido Neville quien tenia el tono perfecto, era un precioso soprano. Blaise y Harry también eran buenos, su tono mas en el medio.  
El grupito canto "Decorando los pasillos", "Que Dios te bendiga querido Señor", "Noche de Paz", y "Las maravillas del invierno".  
Todos lo clientes aplaudieron y algunos silbaron y cantaron con ellos. Una vez que terminaron, Tom aplaudió y dijo, "¡Démosle un aplauso al Maestro de Pociones Snape y al Trío Problemático!"  
Todos aplaudieron y silbaron y Tom le paso a cada niño un bastón de caramelo de colores. "Aquí tienen chicos. Cambia de color con cada lamida. ¡Que tengan una Feliz Navidad!"  
"¡Feliz Navidad señor!" corearon los tres.  
"¿Y?" les recordó Severus.  
"Gracias por el bastón de caramelo," dijo Neville obediente y fue seguido por Blaise y Harry.  
Entonces se dirigieron a la botica de Slug and Jigger, donde cantaron seis canciones para Sandra Miska, que era la dueña de la tienda ahora que su tío había muerto.  
"¿Porque no cantas una, Severus?" le pregunto, semi-coqueta, ella era solo dos años mayor.  
"No, Sandra," objeto con rapidez. "Salvo tus oídos y me evito la vergüenza."  
"Oh, pero estoy seguro que tienes una bonita voz," ronroneo. "¿Y si te doy un descuento navideño?"  
"Confía en mi, tu no quieres que yo cante."  
"¿Veinte por ciento de descuento en tu próxima compra?" ella regateo astutamente.  
Él lo considero. "Treinta y cinco por ciento."  
"Treinta." Ofreció ella.  
"Trato. Y yo elijo la canción," añadió, por que de ninguna manera permitiría que ella escogiera la canción, ya que podría resultar en alguna canción que no le gustara o algo demasiado romántico. Él le estrechó la mano. "Usted regatea casi tan bien como un Slytherin, madame."  
"Bueno, casi lo fui. Pero a ultimo minuto, el sombrero me puso en Ravenclaw." Ella le sonrío. "Así que. . .me va a dar una serenata Sr. Snape."  
"Papá, ¿que cantaremos ahora?" pregunto Harry. El quería ir luego a la tienda de Quidditch a ver las nuevas escobas.  
"Noche de Paz," respondió Severus, era el único villancico que podía cantar con su voz. Además, una ganga era una ganga y treinta por ciento de descuento en ingredientes para pociones no era nada despreciable.  
El les hizo un gesto a su hijo y sus amigos para comenzar, cuando comenzaron a cantar en sus infantiles sopranos.  
Él se aprestó, respiro profundamente y concentrándose comenzó a cantar. "Noche de paz, noche de amor, todo duerme en rededor. . ."  
Su profunda voz de barítono fluyo sedosamente sobre los niños, yuxtaponiéndose muy bien y haciendo que a la bruja boticaria se le empañaran los ojos por la nostalgia.  
No puedo cantar, ¡mentira! Si solo me cantara un par de canciones más, solo para mí, en privado, le haría un descuento en todo lo de mi tienda, ¡por los pantalones de Merlín! Oh, como envidio a su esposa, ¡quienquiera que sea! Sandra pensó nostálgica.  
Terminaron el villancico y la bruja les dio dos barras de chocolate a cada uno y tazones con leche endulzada con miel y un poquito de canela encima. Severus le dio las gracias y le dijo que después volvería por sus ingredientes con descuento.  
"¡Esperen! Déjenme sacar una fotografía," chillo, y convoco su cámara. Así tendré algo de ti para mirar, cuando este toda sola en mi cama,ella pensó con una sonrisa picara. Que pena que nunca tendré lo que realmente quiero para Navidad.Ella saco fotografías de él y los niños. Una se las dio a ellos y la otra que era más un acercamiento de él, la guardo en su bolsillo. Los sueños eran inofensivos y no costaban nada, y este era uno de los mejores.  
Entonces los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la tienda de Quidditch, y ella le grito a Snape, "Hasta luego, Severus. ¡Vuelve pronto!"  
Ellos avanzaron por las tiendas, cantando todo tipo de villancicos, Severus como presencia vigilante en el fondo.  
En Foxfire Hall, Augustus despertó, sintiéndose mejor. Él se tomo la sopa que Lina le dejo al igual que la cidra, fue al baño y luego decidió que quería mirar el álbum de fotos que Severus había echo de las navidades que habían pasado juntos. Él disfrutaba mirar como Harry había crecido de un bebé regordete hasta el niño que era ahora, con las gafas de búho y el cabello alocado.  
Mystic lo observo cuando se apresto a salir en silencio de la habitación. Luego estornudo y se acurruco en el lugar que Augustus había dejado.  
"Hedonista," dijo su dueño sonriendo. Luego salio de puntillas y se dirigió a la habitación de Severus', donde encontró el álbum sobre el escritorio, con fotografías nuevas que el Maestro de Pociones había agregado ayer. Cuando lo tomo, un recorte de periódico cayó al piso.  
Augustus se agacho a recogerlo, pensando que era un artículo sobre pociones. En vez de eso era un artículo de El Profeta sobre el desaparecido Niño-Que-Vivió. Augustus ladeo su cabeza. ¿Porque Severus tendría esto? Se giro para ponerlo en el escritorio y encontró otro, más antiguo sobre la muerte de los Potter y la sobrevivencia del niño. Frunciendo el ceño, el Maestro elemental los guardo en el álbum y se apresuro a su cama, no queriendo que Lina viniera a reclamarle por estar levantado.  
Él corrió a Mystic y se acomodo bajo las mantas, apoyando sus pies en la botella de agua, que recalentó con un hechizo silencioso. Luego comenzó a leer los dos artículos, tratando de comprender porque Severus los había guardado. El miro nuevamente las fotos del periódico y reviso las fotografías de Harry cuando tenía diecisiete meses, dos años, tres, cuatro hasta hoy.  
La persistente vocecita en su cabeza despertó y comenzó a susurrarle que era muy extraño que su bisnieto se pareciera tanto al Niño-Que-Vivió. Incluso tenían el mismo nombre. Solo que uno tenia la marca del Señor Oscuro y el otro no. Uno había vivido hasta los siete años y el otro había desaparecido a los tres y medio y podría estar muerto. Probablemente estaba muerto. Y aun así. . .aun así. . .había muchas coincidencias aquí.  
La esposa de Severus se llamaba Lily, al igual que la madre de Harry Potter. Ambas tenían cabello rojo y ojos verdes. ¿Coincidencia? Quizás estaba haciendo algo grande de nada, tengo un poco de fiebre, pero. . .ella murió al mismo tiempo que ellos. Y si. . . ¿Y si el tuvo una aventura con Lily Potter? Y el niño fuera de él y no de James Potter? ¿Y si esa mujer Petunia se había enterado y le había pasado el niño a él y luego había inventado esa otra historia como una coartada? ¿O quizás él descubrió que el niño no estaba siendo bien cuidado por sus tíos y lo robo? No, eso es ridículo. Mi nieto no es un ladrón, y no tiene el aire de alguien que esta huyendo de la ley. Conozco las señales. Así que será la otra posibilidad. Aun así, ¿Por qué no me dice nada? no lo habría condenado por algo así. Es obvio que la amaba, su muerte aun le pesa.  
Él miro las fotografías nuevamente. La cicatriz, ¿que le había sucedido a la cicatriz? Él pondero esos unos minutos, luego recordó la poción que Severus había creado los primeros meses que trabajo para los laboratorios Prince. El Removedor De Cicatrices. ¿Acaso servia en una cicatriz mágica? ¿O simplemente estaba siendo demasiado fantasioso? ¿Ese es tu secreto, Severus? ¿Que mi bisnieto es el Niño-Que-Vivió?  
Parecía algo muy descabellado, pero al mismo tiempo casi tenia sentido. El había revisado los Archivos en el Ministerio un día y no había encontrado a ninguna Lily Snape, o algún registro del matrimonio de Severus. A menos que se hubiera casado a la manera Muggle, o. . .no se hubiera casado nunca.  
Él rápidamente guardo los recortes en el álbum y bebió mas agua, su garganta estaba reseca. Entonces tosió.  
Lina apareció con un pop en la habitación. "Mi lord Augustus, usted necesita mas pociones," le dijo, pasándole otro Elixir Descongestionante. "El amo Sev me dijo que me asegurara que usted tomara esto."  
Augustus gruño. "Él es peor que mi madre, maldición," gruño, tomando el frasco. "¡Y tu también!"  
Lina bufo, sin inmutarse con sus gruñidos. Su temperamento era solo peligroso cuando estaba protegiendo a sus seres queridos, aparte de eso ladraba más fuerte de lo que mordía.  
Demasiado tarde, Augustus recordó como Severus había mezclado una de sus pociones con otra para dormir. El se encontró rápidamente hundiéndose en la tierra gris de los sueños, y todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron.  
Lina con gentileza tomo el álbum de fotos y lo dejo nuevamente en el escritorio de Severus, donde pertenecían. Mystic se acurruco al lado del Viejo mago, un ronroneo escapo de su cuerpo y se acomodo a dormir.  
Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo esta nochebuena.  
Para cuando terminaron con las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, los niños estaban llenos de bebidas calientes, bebidas gaseosas, pastelitos y confites. En las ultimas dos tiendas, Severus había rehusado los dulces y bebidas, diciéndoles que ya habían tenido suficiente por una noche. Si comen mas tendré que darle a todos un Calmante para el Estomago cuando volvamos a casa.  
Los niños estaban mas adelante que el, pasando por el letrero que indicaba el Callejón Knockturn.  
Blaise se giro y miro desafiante a Harry. "Te apuesto a que no te atreves a ir allí y tocar una puerta."  
Harry meneo la cabeza. "No soy estúpido, Blaise. Papá me castigaría toda la vida si me atrevo a ir allí."  
"Mi abuela dice que me despellejara vivo si me piílla yendo ahí," Neville dijo estremeciéndose. "Ella dice que ahí se reúnen todos los criminales indeseables y magos oscuros, para hacer intercambios ilegales y cosas de magia oscura. ¿Porque querrías ir allí?"  
Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Solo para ver como es, es todo. Y porque me gusta asustarme."  
Neville meneo la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que te asustarías muy bien si tus padres alguna vez se enteran de que fuiste allí."  
Desconocido para los tres, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo, Draco, venían saliendo de Borgin y Burkes cuando los tres niños estaban parados en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Draco miro a los tres con curiosidad.  
Justo entonces Snape apareció y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Vamos hijo. No deben estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, no hay mas que problemas en esta calle." Él guío a Harry y a sus dos amigos por la calle. "La ultima parada será, Ollivanders."  
Lucius frunció el ceño. ¡Snape! Nos encontramos nuevamente, solo que esta vez no hay nadie que me impida vengarme de ti por la humillación de esa vez con el asunto de la figura de Quidditch. Tu hiciste a mi hijo muy infeliz, Snape. Ahora es mi turno de hacer infeliz al tuyo. Sus labios se curvaron en una desagradable sonrisa.  
"Draco, corre y pregúntale a esos tres niños, que parecen ser de tu edad, que vengan a cantar a nuestra casa."  
Draco miro a su padre confundido, su cabello rubio aplastado contra su frente por las orejeras. "Pero padre, tu dijiste que odias a los que cantan villancicos. Y que son mendigos y molestias."  
"Y eso son. Pero tengo. . .una deuda con mi antiguo compañero que acaba de partir. Ahora ve, Draco, y ofrece nuestra invitación." El le dio al niño un leve empujón.  
Draco obediente corrió por el callejón y corto camino por una pequeña tienda para llegar a Ollivanders antes que ellos.  
Cuando apareció Harry, Draco estaba parado al lado de la tienda del hacedor de varitas. "Hola. He oído que hacen presentaciones privadas. Tengo una invitación de mis padre para que ustedes vengan a cantar a mi casa."  
"¿Quien eres y donde esta tu casa?" pregunto Harry.  
"Es la casa mas gran en King Way, justo fuera del Callejón Diagon," les explico Draco con arrogancia. "Soy Draco Malfoy."  
"Harry Snape," Harry se presento. "Estos son mis amigos, Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini."  
Los otros niños le asintieron cordialmente a Draco con la cabeza.  
"Allí estaremos. ¿Tiene tu casa alguna característica distintiva?"  
Draco bufo. "Recién te dije, es la mas grande, no puedes perderte. Confía en mi." luego se marcho por la calle  
Neville se lamió los labios. "¿Me pregunto que dulces servirán? Los Malfoy son una familia antigua."  
"Si, una familia antigua con unos cuantos miembros oscuros," dijo Blaise. "Al menos eso es lo que mi papa dice."  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco no le había parecido tan mal. Un poco creído, pero eso era todo. "Quizás necesitan alegría navideña."  
De repente, un grupo de chicos pelirrojos apareció por la esquina, eran cuatro, dos que se veían idénticos, excepto por sus jerseys de diferente color, uno era marrón con una F amarilla y el otro era verde con una G naranja. Ellos usaban bufandas rojas y doradas y se reían de su hermanito, que tenía medio cono de helado. Era un delgado pelirrojo con un abrigo remendado y una bufanda azul. Él parecía tener la edad de Harry. Y había uno mas alto que venia atrás, luciendo completamente aburrido.  
"Esta bien, puedes echar una mirada por la ventana, Ron, y luego iremos a buscar a mamá antes que compre toda la lana usada que encuentre." El mayor de los pelirrojos estaba diciendo en tono condescendiente.  
"Esta bien, Percy." Respondió Ron, lamiendo el resto de su cono. Era medio cono de helado de vainilla, pero cualquier tipo de helado era un lujo en su familia.  
"¡Hola!" dijo al ver a los tres parados frente a la puerta. "¿también viene a verla?"  
"¿Ver que?" pregunto Blaise.  
Ron bajo su voz. "Dicen que. . .Ollivander tiene la varita de Quien-Ustedes-Saben allí en la tienda. Dicen que la recogió en el valle de Godric. O que alguno de su seguidores se la vendió y le dijo que la mantuviera a salvo y el no pudo rehusarse."  
Neville abrió grande los ojos. "¿De verdad?"  
Harry lo miro escéptico. "Él nunca querría algo así. Los Aurores lo arrestarían por contrabando."  
"¿Como sabes eso chico?" pregunto Fred.  
"Mi abuelo antes era un Auror, por eso lo se. Augustus Prince."  
George silbo e incluso Percy se veía impresionado. "Es muy famoso el viejo Prince. Mato a un montón de los mejores de Grindelwald en su tiempo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?"  
"Yo soy Harry Snape. En realidad es mi bisabuelo. Mi papa es su nieto, Severus Snape."  
"Es el Maestro de Pociones que ha ganado todos los premios en el país," dijo Percy.  
"Ese es mi papá," Harry dijo orgulloso.  
"¿Y no es él—"  
"—el mismo Snape que ayudo a mamá esa vez que estaba esperando en la fila para comprar la figura de Wronski para Charlie? El boto aun tipo que trato de sacarla de la fila." Termino George.  
"Si, es él. De echo, aquí viene." Harry apunto a una figura alta que usaba una capa negra y una bufanda verde y plata que se acercaba por la calle.  
"Ahora podemos empezar el ultimo canto aquí, por Merlín," Blaise dijo aliviado. "Estaba pensando que me iba a volver un cubo de hielo." Movió las botas de manera significativa.  
"¿Que quieren decir?" Ron pregunto curioso.  
"Andamos cantando villancicos," explico Harry. "Fue idea de Blaise. Su familia lo hace todos los años. Es muy divertido."  
"Cantamos en todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon," Neville dijo con timidez. "Y todos nos han dado regalos."  
"¿Como que?" pregunto Ron con nostalgia. El normalmente solo recibía un pastel de carne tres pastelitos y una naranja en Navidad.  
"Chocolate caliente, cidra y gaseosa de jengibre. Bastones de caramelos, chocolates y pasteles," explico Neville.  
Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron. "¡Genial! ¿Podemos cantar también?"  
Fred y George dijeron sonriendo. "Ronnie, ¡tu no sabes las letras de ninguna!".  
"¿Y? puedo tararear." Ron dijo defensivo. "Mi nombre es Ron, y estos son mis hermanos, Fred, George, y Percy."  
"Él es un imbecil," dijeron los gemelos riendo.  
"Cállense, idiotas." Les ordeno Percy. "O no tendrás ponche de huevo a la noche."  
Severus llego y miro al grupo de pelirrojos y a su trío con curiosidad. "¿Y que tenemos aquí?"  
"Señor, mi nombre es Percy Weasley ¿podría estrechar su mano?" dijo Percy, cohibido. "Es un honor conocer al mas distinguido Maestro de Pociones de toda Gran Bretaña."  
Severus estrecho la mano del mayor de los Weasley gruñendo por dentro. El nunca había pensado que ser el mejor en su oficio le ganaría una especie de estatus de celebridad. Él se sentía bastante inconfórtale, ya que era una persona bastante privada. "Un placer conocerte, Percy." Él miro a Harry. "¿Están listos para cantar?"  
"Si, Papá. ¿Pueden Ron y sus hermanos cantar con nosotros?"  
Severus lo miro sobresaltado. Él no había esperado que apareciera un coro de repente. "Esta bien. Toca a la puerta, Harry, y avísale al Sr. Ollivander que estamos aquí."  
Harry toco a la puerta y Ron se acerco a su lado y susurro, "Quizás cuando estemos dentro, podemos ver la varita."  
"Te lo dije, no tiene esa varita," Harry siseo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y salio el hacedor de varitas, sonriendo alegre.  
"Ah, que sorpresa mas adorable. ¡Cantantes de villancicos! Pasen por favor." Él los hizo pasar.  
Cantaron varios villancicos, y como era de esperar Ron tarareo la mayoría, pero Percy y los gemelos cantaron bastante bien y Ollivander les paso a cada uno una bolsa de Goma de Mascar, marshmallows cubiertos de chocolate, bastones de caramelo y chocolate caliente. Los Weasley estaban encantados con los dulces, aunque Ron estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber divisado la varita de Voldemort.  
El casi comienza a preguntar sobre eso cuando Percy le dio un codazo y siseo, "¡No te atrevas!"  
Después de muchos agradecimientos, se despidieron del viejo vendedor de varitas y dejaron la tienda.  
"Feliz Navidad Sr. Snape," dijo Percy respetuoso. "Gracias por dejarnos cantar con ustedes."  
"De nada. Dale saludos a tu madre y Feliz Navidad."  
"¡Nos vemos, Harry! ¡Nos vemos Neville y Blaise!" Ron les hizo señas con la mano, aferrando con la otra su taza de chocolate, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Feliz Navidad!"  
Todos le hicieron señas y le gritaron Feliz Navidad, entonces los Weasley continuaron por la calle hasta la tienda de segunda mano donde estaba Molly comprando algunas cosas.  
Una vez que dejaron el Callejón Diagon, Severus los llevo a King Way, donde la mayoría de las familias sangrepura tenían sus casas. Harry vio la residencia de los Malfoy de inmediato, era la más grande y ostentosa residencia de toda la calle, la tercera casa a la derecha. Primero fueron a la residencia Crouch, donde Barty Crouch que trabajaba para el Ministerio estaba descansando con su elfina Winky.  
El fue un poco cortante con ellos, y solo les dio una moneda de chocolate a cada uno. Tenía una imagen de Fudge en el envoltorio.  
"Tacaño," murmuro Blaise desdeñosamente.  
Se movieron a la casa de al lado, y luego a la siguiente, y fueron bienvenidos en cada una. La casa al lado de los Malfoy resulto ser de los Bulstrode, y Severus paso varios minutos conversando con Annalisa Bulstrode, la madre de Millie Bulstrode, ellos habían asistido a la Academia de Pociones juntos.  
No queriendo escuchar como ambos discutían sobre ingredientes, Harry y sus amigos corrieron a la residencia Malfoy.  
En la ventana de arriba, Lucius estaba mirando, y cuando el timbre toco, se Apareció al lado de Draco, que abrió la puerta.  
"Lo lograron," dijo el niño rubio arrogante. "¿Porque se demoraron tanto?"  
"Draco, esa no es manera de recibir a invitados," Lucius lo reprendió con calma. "Ve a buscar el chocolate caliente que deje en una bandeja en el vestíbulo."  
"Si padre." Draco dio media vuelta y se escabullo.  
El regreso donde Lucius unos momentos después, sosteniendo dos tazones y seguido de Dobby, su elfo domestico, con el tercero. Cada tazón tenia un color diferente, ya que así lo había planeado Lucius.  
Lucius se giro hacia ellos y dijo con una sonrisa untuosa, "Se que esto es un poco al revés, pero creo que les vendría bien un poco de chocolate caliente después de haber caminado tanto." Él le paso el tazón azul a Blaise y el amarillo a Neville, dándole el rojo a Harry.  
Él miro como los niños bebieron, escondiendo una siniestra sonrisa.  
El chocolate era del más fino y sabia exquisito, tenia la temperatura justa, no muy caliente y no muy frío además de tener crema batida y chispas de chocolate.  
Harry bebió todo el suyo y se lamió los labios.  
Lucius tosió. Luego dijo, en un tono bastante imperioso, "Pueden comenzar. ¿Por qué no cantan El Buen Rey Wenceslao?"  
Harry abrió su boca para cantar y descubrió que su voz se había ido. Lo que salio fue un sonido como el de una rana croando y el trompetazo de un ganso. Horrorizado, se cubrió la boca con sus manos. ¿Que le estaba sucediendo? Bajo su mentón, sus glándulas comenzaron a hincharse como pequeños globos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos e hinchados y resudaban un liquido espeso y amarillo. Él apenas podía ver y se sentía terriblemente enfermo.  
Pero cuando trato de hablar con Neville y Blaise para decirles que fueran a buscar a su padre, todo lo que salio fue una cacofonía de sonidos de animales. Lagrimas salieron con dificultad de sus ojos cuando comenzó a llorar.  
"Harry, ¿que sucede?" chillo Neville. Él estaba mirando a su amigo en completo horror.  
"Harry, ¿puedes hablar?" grito Blaise, frenético.  
Harry meneo la cabeza con rapidez, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ¡Vayan a buscar a mi papá! Grito interiormente.  
Draco abrió la boca, mirando sorprendido. "¿Padre que sucede? ¿Es una reacción alérgica?"  
"Temo que eso sea hijo," dijo Lucius con falsa preocupación. "Es lamentable. Quizás fue por el carísimo chocolate en polvo que usamos, importado de Perú."  
Abruptamente, Harry se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo por la puerta, desesperado por encontrar a su padre.  
"Uh, nos tenemos que ir señor," Neville dijo tímidamente y le dio el tazón al elfo domestico al igual que Blaise.  
Luego se marcharon con gran rapidez.  
Cuando Dobby cerró la puerta, Lucius sonrío triunfal. Eso le enseñaría a Snape a no meterse con un Malfoy.  
El se dirigió a su hijo. "Draco, ve a acostarte ahora, o sino el Padre Navidad no vendrá."  
Draco subió corriendo las escaleras, pensando que su padre era muy hábil al hacer un truco como ese.  
Harry choco contra Severus, que venia por la acera, y casi boto a su padre al piso. "Harry, ¿Que te sucede?" Severus exigió enfadado.  
Harry lloriqueo, solo que salio una cacofonía de ruidos de animales.  
"¡Cielo Santo que te ha pasado!" exclamo Severus. Él se retiro un poco para observar a su hijo, iluminando su varita a máxima intensidad.  
La cara de Harry ahora estaba grotescamente hinchada, Severus aguanto un grito de espanto. "Merlín, ¿quien te maldijo?"  
Entonces Blaise y Neville llegaron corriendo. "¡Señor, algo malo le paso a Harry cuando bebió el chocolate!" grito Neville.  
"Creo que es una reacción alérgica," trato de explicar Blaise. "O por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo el Sr. Malfoy."  
"¿Malfoy? ¿Donde se encontraron con Malfoy?" pregunto Severus, aferrando Harry hacia el.  
"En la casa de allí," Neville apunto a la gran casa. "Fuimos a cantar villancicos y el nos dio chocolate caliente pero cuando Harry lo bebió, se puso así."  
Severus apretó la quijada. "Debió haber algo en ese chocolate que causo esto."  
"¿Como una reacción alérgica?"  
"No, como una poción. Y voy a hacer que el Sr. Malfoy me diga cual es." Severus dijo secamente. "Pero primero los llevare a casa." Sin importar cuanto quería romper en pedacitos a Lucius, tenía que encargarse de los niños primero. Así que se Apareció a la casa con ellos y le dijo a Neville y Blaise que se quedaran con Harry, llamo a Hotspur le explico lo ocurrido y le dijo que volvería luego.  
"¿Como esta el abuelo?"  
"Durmiendo," respondió el elfo. "Parece que esta mejor."  
"Que bien. Cuídalos, por favor."  
Luego se dirigió a la residencia Malfoy, donde Lucius estaba celebrando su golpe con un vaso de whiskey de fuego, y toco con fuerza en la puerta. Lucius respondió con la varita en la mano. "Snape. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Esto esta por encima de tus gustos, ¿no es así?"  
"¡Lucius, miserable hijo de troll! ¿Como te atreviste a hechizar a mi hijo?" gruño Severus, su cara llena de furia. Antes de que Lucius pudiera moverse, el lo agarro por el cuello y apretó con fuerza, cortándole el aire.  
Lucius se ahogaba, volviéndose de un ligero tono azul.  
"Dime, patético idiota, que le hiciste a mi hijo. ¡Ahora! O te juro que no te dejare vivir para ver la mañana de Navidad." Severus se acerco a centímetros de la cara de él, y le quito la varita a Lucius con la otra mano.  
Él lo arrojo hacia la pared y lo atrapo allí con un hechizo de inmovilidad. Luego libero su garganta y le puso la varita en la sien.  
"¿Que . . .que estas haciendo, Snape?" apenas pudo decir el hombre.  
"Estoy asegurándome que no me mientas. Esto es un poco ilegal, diría yo, pero tu estas acostumbrado a hacer cosas ilegales, ¿No es así, Malfoy?"  
"Mira quien habla, ¡Snape! Se algo sobre ti que nadie mas sabe."  
"¿Como que cosa?"  
"Como que volviste un cornudo a James Potter y dormiste con su esposa," Lucius se burlo.  
Severus casi se largo a reír. "¿Y como sabes eso?"  
"Porque el niño que llamas hijo se parece mucho a Lily Potter. Y recuerdo que sentías algo por ella en la escuela, la sangrecusia. Supongo que arreglaron unos cuantos encuentros cuando James estaba afuera haciendo negocios, ¿no es así? ¡Y el nunca supo que su hijo no era de el!"  
"¿De verdad crees eso?"  
"Por supuesto. La prueba estaba justo frente a mis ojos."  
"¡Eres un tonto patético, Malfoy! Igual que siempre." Luego gruño la palabra para el hechizo de Legilimancia, y entro a las memorias de Lucius hasta que encontró la poción que había echado en el chocolate caliente de Harry. "¿Una poción? ¿Donde esta el antídoto?"  
Nuevamente busco entre los recuerdos de Lucius hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces, con la formula para el antídoto fresca en su mente, se retiro. "¡Esta es mi venganza para ti, viejo amigo!" el movió su varita en un complicado patrón y le dio al viejo Malfoy un grave caso de ampollas explosivas, y luego ocupo un Obliviate en sus memorias que tenia sobre Harry y el mismo. Aunque Lucius estaba equivocado sobre la paternidad de Harry, no quería que el siguiera pensando eso, y arriesgarse que colara esa información a la prensa.  
"¡Feliz Navidad, Malfoy!" gruño antes de aparecerse, dejando a Lucius pegado a la pared, la cara floja y en blanco, como si estuviera en un trance. Él habría preferido verlo tres metros bajo tierra, pero Lucius no valía la pena de ir a Azkaban.  
Una vez que llego a casa, se dedico a preparar el antídoto contra la poción de la Casa de Fieras que Lucius había preparado, y le dio a Harry la primera dosis. Tenia que dársela cada tres horas hasta que pasara, lo que significaba que su abuelo e hijo estaban enfermos en Navidad.  
Él envió a los otros chicos a sus casas después de hablar con Augusta y Marco, el papá de Blaise, explicando lo que había sucedido y diciéndoles que ya se había encargado del inescrupuloso mago. También le dijo a Augusta que pasado el Nuevo año, empezaría a darle clases a Neville en pociones y herbologia y lo ayudaría con sus erráticos estallidos mágicos.  
Augusta le dio las gracias y le deseo que su hijo y abuelo se recuperaran pronto.  
Una vez que se marcharon, Severus se instalo en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry, determinado a quedarse con su hijo hasta que los últimos efectos de la poción desaparecieran.  
Augustus despertó temprano la mañana de Navidad lleno de preguntas para su nieto. Pero cuando se entero de lo sucedido, ya no tenía el corazón para interrogar a Severus. Eso podía esperar a otro momento. En vez de eso solo quería matar a Lucius Malfoy.  
"Eso no será necesario, abuelo. Ya me encargue de él. Mi otra prioridad es que Harry se mejore para que pueda disfrutar su regalo de Navidad." Dijo Severus, su tono de voz seguía teniendo matices fríos.  
"¿Que le compraste?"  
"Algo que ha querido por mucho tiempo."  
"Un gatito. Le compraste un gatito," grito Augustus.  
"Así fue. Una hembra. Mitad Pescal y mitad Kneazle." Él con gentileza saco al dormido gatito de su bolsillo. "Lo traje anoche de la tienda de animales mágicos."  
El gatito bostezo y abrió los ojos, que eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda.  
"Creo que será una preciosa mascota," Augustus sonrío. "Como Mystic."  
"Estoy de acuerdo." El dejo el gatito en la cama, y ella se acerco a Mystic, quien gruño un poco y luego se dio la vuelta ignorándola.  
"Pobre viejo," su dueño río. "Ella no te esta quitando el lugar, no te enojes. Es la mascota de Henry."  
El gato lo ignoro.  
"Ya se le pasara." El Viejo mago acaricio al gatito, que era mayormente blanco con pequeñas manchas naranjas y negras en su espalda y alrededor de un ojo naranja y el otro negro. "Es muy bonita. Me recuerda una manta de patchwork."  
"¿La puedes cuidar un ratito? Tengo que chequear a Harry."  
Harry todavía estaba dormido, pero su cara había vuelto casi completamente a la normalidad. Las glándulas bajo su barbilla aun estaban un poco inflamadas, pero ya no sobresalían como las de una rana. Sospechaba que la garganta del niño estaba adolorida y sus ojos todavía tenían una secreción amarillenta.  
Severus odio despertarlo, pero tenía que darle la poción y Harry no estaría feliz si se perdía la mañana de Navidad. "Harry, despierta."  
Harry gimió y abrió sus ojos. "¿Ya es de mañana? Siento que me pica." Él fue a sobarse los ojos.  
Severus le atrapo las manos. "No, no hagas eso. Te limpiare los ojos con un paño húmedo. Pero primero, bebe tu otra dosis."  
Harry lo hizo y entonces Severus le limpio los ojos y dijo, "Feliz Navidad, Harry. ¿Te sientes bien como para abrir regalos?"  
"Si." Severus lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta la sala donde estaba el árbol. Después de acomodarlo en el sillón, Severus le dijo a Augustus que bajara.  
Augustus llego con bata y pantuflas y se acomodo cerca del fuego, el gatito escondido en un bolsillo. "¡Buenos días y Feliz Navidad!"  
Harry todavía no se sentía muy bien, así que no corrió bajo el árbol buscando regalos con su nombre como siempre. En vez de eso se sentó tranquilo y dejo que Severus le pasara los regalos, que era algo bueno ya que el Maestro de Pociones podía controlar lo que abría primero. Un gran número de cajas eran cosa relacionadas con el gato y Severus quería dejar el gatito para el final.  
De parte de Augustus ese año, Harry recibió una replica de la tunica de Quidditch de su equipo favorito, las Avispas de Wimbourne. De Severus recibió un nuevo set de pociones y un caldero, ya que su set para preescolares lo encontraba demasiado fácil. También recibió ropa nueva y una nueva capa plateada con forro de griffin y la hebilla de un gato. Del Padre Navidad recibió libros y dulces.  
Augustus le había dado a Severus unas preciosa botas nuevas y varios certificados para sus tiendas favoritas, además de boletos para los primeros partidos de Quidditch de las Avispas, ya que había prometido llevar a Harry un día. A Severus no le gustaba ese deporte, pero por Harry soportaría un partido o dos.  
Severus le dio a Augustus una serie de novelas policiales de Agatha Christie, y una bata de terciopelo. Él le paso la vieja a Severus, cerrándole un ojo, y se puso la nueva, le quedaba perfecta.  
Severus puso la vieja tunica bajo el árbol, sacando primero al gatito del bolsillo. "Bueno, Harry, parece que el padre Navidad te dejo algo mas que estaba deseando."  
"¿Que?" dijo apenas, su voz todavía estaba rasposa, aunque tuvo suerte, podía haber dañado sus cuerdas vocales de forma permanente si Severus no le hubiera dado el antídoto con rapidez. Luego sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Severus puso el gatito en sus brazos. "¡Oh! ¿Un gatito para mi?" el comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña bola de pelos.  
"Si, es toda tuya." Le dijo Severus, dándole una sonrisa. "Y también esto." Él le acerco los demás regalos.  
Había una bolsa de comida para gatos, juguetes, un cepillo, platos, un pequeñísimo collar y una caja con arena para gatos, además de un libro sobre el cuidado de los gatitos.  
Harry solo se quedo sentado allí acariciando al gatito, que estaba ronroneando, acurrucado en su regazo, claramente feliz de estar con su nuevo dueño por fin. "Papá, ¿Es un gatito niño o niña?"  
"Este gato es mitad Pescal, Henry," respondió Augustus. "Y los péscales siempre son niñas. ¿Haz pensado en un nombre para ella?"  
"No. ¿Puede. . .puede ayudarme?"  
"¡Ah em! Bueno, tratare," dijo Augustus. "Los nombres son importantes para los gatos."  
Luego se dirigieron todos al comedor para desayunar, y Harry le dio al gatito su primer comida en la casa.  
Hubo una breve disputa cuando Mystic se engrifo frente al gatito antes de acomodarse a comer su salmón, que era su regalo de navidad.  
Harry miro alarmado. "¿Eso quiere decir que no la quieres? ¿La lastimara?"  
Augustus meneo la cabeza. "No, él solo esta mas excéntrico ahora que es viejo, Henry. Ya se acostumbrara a ella. ¿Cierto viejo soldado?"  
Mystic continúo comiendo, sin molestarse en responder esa pregunta de ninguna manera que los humanos pudieran comprender.  
Warlocke le entrego el periódico a Augustus, consiguiendo una gran musaraña muerta como regalo navideño. Augustus leyó el titular y comenzó a reír.  
"¿Que es tan divertido abuelo? ¿Acaso escribieron mal el nombre de alguien nuevamente?" pregunto Severus.  
"No. mira, lee."  
Severus tomo el periódico.  
En grandes letras con tinta roja y fondo blanco estaba el siguiente titular a:  
¡Prominente Funcionario del Ministerio Lucius Malfoy Casi Se Ahoga A Muerte con Bastón de Caramelo! Traqueotomía de Emergencia realizada en San Mungo— ¡Se Presume Que Tendrá Daño Permanente En Las Cuerdas Vocales!  
"No le pudo pasar a un tipo mas agradable," murmuro el Maestro de Pociones. Lo que se hace se paga, Lucius. Parece que el santo patrono de los niños no se divirtió con tu "pequeña broma" a mi hijo.  
Luego se sirvió más patatas fritas, huevos y jamón, mirando a Harry mientras bebía su café, asegurándose que por lo menos comiera una porción de avena más el jamón y los huevos revueltos y bebiera toda su leche tibia con miel


	13. Capitulo 13 ¿Donde estas Navidad?

Diciembre, 1988  
Una semana antes de Navidad:  
Harry no estaba sintiendo mucho el espíritu de la navidad este año. Él había cumplido ocho años en Julio y se acercaba a una etapa difícil, no era un niñito, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para asistir a Hogwarts. Estaba entre lo uno y lo otro, como le gustaba decir a Augustus, una parte de él deseaba seguir siendo un niñito para permitir que su padre y abuelo le dijeran que hacer, y otra parte se rebelaba y deseaba que le dieran mas responsabilidades. Su gatita, Parches, lo mantenía entretenido, ya que disfrutaba cuidarla, ella le daba interminables horas de diversión y compañía cuando sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise y Neville, no estaban. Él sabía que ella lo adoraba y él a ella también, la relación entre ellos era muy fuerte.  
Aun así, él se sentía. . .insatisfecho esta temporada. Él había ido de compras navideñas con Severus esa mañana y había visto en la tienda de Quidditch el nuevo prototipo de escoba de carrera, una Starcatcher 1900, y se había quejado de inmediato para tener una. Él no pudo evitarlo, aunque sabía que Severus diría que no. La escoba era gloriosa, toda brillante y vivaz y al mirarla parecía que volara aunque estuviera quieta. Era la novedad de este año, y cualquier niño mago que amara el Quidditch quería una.  
Harry sabía que la escoba era carísima, pero él también sabía que su padre era el Maestro de Pociones mejor pagado en las islas británicas, y su abuelo tenia bastante dinero también. Augustus había comenzado a enseñarle sobre su herencia el año pasado y no se había molestado en esconder el echo de que los Prince, y por extensión también los Snape, eran de dinero aristocrático. Así que Harry sabía que el dinero no era problema.  
Severus lo era.  
Severus se rehusaba permitirle a Harry una escoba de tamaño completo, mucho menos un modelo de carreras, al menos hasta que tuviera once años, e incluso quizás doce. Él se mantenía firme en su opinión de que un niño no podría manejar un modelo tan complejo, ni siquiera alguien con el talento de Harry.  
Harry sabía eso. Pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar. Y cuando Severus le dijo que no, que era demasiado pequeño, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y avergonzado. Entonces hizo algo que no había echo en mucho tiempo. Él había echo tremenda pataleta, justo en medio de la tienda.  
Oh, no del tipo que hacia cuando tenia tres años, cuando lloraba y se tiraba al piso, sino que la versión de ocho años, donde se ponía muy molesto y quejoso y hacia muecas hasta que parecía como si hubiera tragado una de las grageas mas desagradables de Bertie Bott. "¡Tu siempre me tratas como un bebé, Papá!" se quejo al principio, mirando malhumorado a su padre. "Ya soy lo bastante grande para una nueva escoba. La otra ya me queda chica. ¿Porque no puedo tenerla?"  
Severus le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Tu sabes porque, Harry. Ahora deja de quejarte."  
Harry le dio una patada al piso. "No es justo. Si soy grande para tener una mascota, puedo tener una escoba como la Starcatcher. Soy un buen volador, incluso el abuelo lo dice. Él dice que tengo talento natural."  
Severus se mordió el labio exasperado. "Talento natural o no, tu no estas listo para manejar algo con tanta velocidad. No tienes suficiente experiencia y eres demasiado joven. Siento mucho que no quieras oírlo hijo, pero es la verdad. No voy a comprarte algo solo para que este guardada hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para volar y arriesgar que sea una tentación."  
En ese preciso momento, Harry miro al mostrador, y vio a Draco Malfoy con su madre, Narcissa, pagando por una Starcatcher, la misma que Severus se había rehusado comprarle a Harry. Celos cubrieron a Harry como una plaga de furúnculos. Draco tendría una y Draco tenia su edad, ¡y la madre de Draco no pensaba que era demasiado pequeño! ¿Como eso era justo?  
"Pero Papá, ¡mira eso!" Harry apunto a donde el propietario estaba alegremente envolviendo la nueva escoba en papel dorado y metiéndola en una caja especialmente acolchada con lentejuelas centellantes y el majestuoso logotipo — ¡Ve y atrapa una Estella Fugaz con la Starcatcher 1900! ¡Deja que tus sueños vuelen entre las estrellas! "¡Draco Malfoy tendrá una y tiene la misma edad que mi!"  
"Tiene la misma edad que yo," corrigió Severus automáticamente. Luego añadió, "No me importan lo que hacen o no los Malfoy, ellos no son miembros de mi familia. Tu lo eres, y lo ultimo que necesito es que te rompas el cuello volando en una escoba que esta diseñada para un adulta."  
Harry pudo oír la nota de finalidad en el tono de su padre, pero no le presto atención. Últimamente, él había estado probando sus límites con Severus, y no estaba en ánimo de dejar ir esto sin una pelea. "¡No me caeré, Papá! ¡Vuelo muy bien! ¡Mejor que tu!"  
Las cejas de Severus se levantaron hasta formar una forma de V y casi fue un milagro que no se juntaran en el medio de su cara. "Henry Snape, estas buscando estar castigado durante las vacaciones. ¡Ahora cierra la boca, jovencito! ¡Tu actitud es atroz!"  
"Pero de verdad la qui-e-ro," se quejo con un tono que siempre hacia que Snape se molestara mas.  
"Que mal. No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres," dijo Severus, tratando de controlar su temperamento.  
Harry hizo una mueca. "¡Bien! ¡Entonces se la pediré al Padre Navidad!" dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Él me la traerá si tu no me la compras."  
"¿Eso crees? ¡Tendrás surte de que te traiga algo de la manera en que te estas comportando, Henry Snape! Quejándose y hacienda muecas comos SI fueras un mocoso de cinco años."  
"¡No tengo cinco, tengo ocho!" grito Harry, ofendido.  
"¿Oh? No me había dado cuenta por la forma en que te estas comportando como un mocoso odioso y la forma irrespetuosa en que me hablaste. No es el fin del mundo si esperas un año o dos por una Starcatcher. Mira aquí los modelos de Silverstreak. Es mas adecuada para tu edad y peso—"  
"¡No! ¡No quiero esa escoba vieja!" Harry reclamo molesto. "Es un pedazo de basura. ¡Quiero la Starcatcher o nada!"  
"Muy bien. Entonces no tendrás nada," Severus dijo fríamente. Y con eso tomo a Harry firmemente por el hombro y lo guío fuera de la tienda.  
"¡Suéltame!" grito Harry, retorciéndose para liberarse de la mano de su padre.  
Severus se detuvo y se agacho hasta mirar a su hijo directamente a los ojos. "Si no te detienes en este instante, te tomare y te llevare sobre mi hombro a cada tienda que vaya, y todos te verán siendo llevado como un mocoso malcriado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"  
"No." Harry lo miro con la boca abierta. "¡No puedes hacer eso, Papá!"  
"Puedo y lo haré si no paras este comportamiento atroz. Decide. Ahora." Severus se enderezo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observando a su hijo con su mirada más poderosa de decepción.  
Harry trago y su viejo sentido de preservación llego a su cabeza. "Esta bien," dijo de mala gana.  
Severus asintió levemente y tomo su mano, pese a la vergüenza de Harry, lo hizo andar a su lado todo el camino hacia La Botica Slug y Jiggers, donde la dueña, Sandra, le dio un descuento y coqueteo con el. Severus lo habría apreciado mas si no hubiera estado aun enojado por el comportamiento de su hijo, y decidió no quedarse a "conversar", ya que con el animo en que su hijo estaba, decidió que era mas seguro apurarse, así que le deseo rápidamente una Feliz Navidad, pago por sus compras y se fue. Sandra lo miro un poco herida y por dentro se maldijo por ser insensible.  
También deseaba sacudir a Harry hasta que temblaran sus dientes por ser tan molesto. A él no le gustaba esta nueva actitud, y estaba decidido a cortarlo de raíz. ¿Desde cuando a su hijo le importaba tanto tener cosas?  
Visitaron varias otras tiendas, y en cada una su hijo se quejo y pidió algo, y no estaba satisfecho con que Severus le dijera que esperara hasta Navidad, ya que tenia suficientes juguetes y libros para entretenerlo hasta esa fecha. El chico puso mala cara y actúo insoportable y se rehúso a ayudar a Severus a escoger los regalos para sus amigos y para Augustus.  
Al principio Severus trato de apelar al gran conocimiento de su hijo, "Pero Harry, tu sabes mas lo que le gusta a Neville y Blaise que yo, porque tu no escoges los regalos. De otra forma, ellos terminaran recibiendo algo que no quieren o necesitan."  
"¿Y? pueden devolverlo."  
Severus apretó los dientes. "¿No quieres darles algo especial?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Elige tu. A Nev le gustan las plantas y a Blaise le gusta el Quidditch."  
"Ellos son tus amigos, significara mas si tu eliges los regalos," Severus trato nuevamente de sacar a Harry de su estado malhumorado.  
"¡No! Elige lo que quieras, ¡No me importa!"  
Ahora Severus comenzó a enojarse realmente. "Jovencito, la Navidad es la época de dar," comenzó.  
"¡Pero tú no me das lo que de verdad quiero!" reclamo Harry.  
"¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Tener lo que tú quieras? ¿De eso crees que se trata la Navidad?"  
"Navidad se tarta de hacer listas y recibir regalos," respondió Harry, aunque muy por dentro sabía que la Navidad significaba mas que eso. Pero ahora en todo lo que podía enfocarse era en cuanto quería la Starcatcher y lo injusto que era Severus en no comprarle una y ahora tenia que esperar que el Padre Navidad le trajera una, pero ¿y si no la traía? "y todo lo que de verdad quiero es la Starcatcher."  
"Bueno, no la recibirás de mi parte. Y no creas que puedes engatusar a tu abuelo para que te compre una, porque el conoce mis reglas—no escobas de adulto hasta que tengas edad escolar."  
"¡Entonces Navidad realmente apesta este año!" chillo Harry, rompiendo en lagrimas. "¿Porque Draco tiene una y yo no? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también necesito una!"  
Severus contó hasta cincuenta. Mentalmente maldiciendo a los creadores de la escoba, y a Narcissa y Draco por entra a la tienda justo en ese momento y comprar la maldita cosa, y a Harry por ser tan testarudo y materialista. ¿Porque todas las cosa nuevas tenían que salir en estas fiestas? ¿Justo donde los niños podían verlas y luego volvían locos a los padres quejándose? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!  
"Niño, lo que necesitas ahora es una buena paliza y agradece que no soy tu abuelo, ¡o sino eso es lo que recibirías!" gruño Severus, su temperamento destruido completamente. "No es todo sobre lo que tu quieres. Ahora termina con estas quejas obsesivas y elige los regalos para tus amigos. O nos vamos a casa donde puedes pasar toda la tarde castigado."  
Normalmente las amenazas directas funcionaban, pero esta vez no lo hicieron. Harry siguió llorando y la ultima paciencia de Severus se acabo y agarro al chico lo lanzo sobre su hombro y se Apareció de vuelta a casa, donde dejo a su hijo en su habitación, después de desaparecer todos lo juguetes y libros, diciéndole, "Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te disculpes por tu comportamiento conmigo y dejes de actuar como un mocoso malcriado. Esa no es la manera en la que te he enseñado a comportarte."  
Luego Severus cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras totalmente confundido.  
"¿En que me equivoque abuelo?" Severus le preguntó cansado al viejo, aceptando el pequeño vaso de vino que Hotspur le pasó y sentándose al frente de Augustus en el estudio del viejo Prince. "De repente se ha vuelto este. . .este quejoso, egocéntrico, chiquillo codicioso. ¿Cuando sucedió? Más importante, ¿como sucedió? Nunca le compre todo lo que quería, ni siquiera en Navidad. No lo entiendo. ¿Fui demasiado blando con el? Trate de no recompensar ese tipo de comportamiento. Pese que le había enseñado que era mejor dar que recibir, pero creo que yo. . .no le enseñe lo suficiente o sino él no seria tan. . .malditamente petulante. Le falle como padre."  
Augustus se mantuvo en silencio por un total de cinco segundos, él no podía creer lo que había salido de la boca de su nieto. "¡Severus Snape, muérdete la lengua! ¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¡Estas diciendo basuras! No te atrevas a culparte por la forma en que esta actuando ese mocoso, cuando todos los niños actúan de esa manera a veces. Henry tiene un grave caso de la enfermedad de Lo Quiero ahora, que es normal en los niños de su edad. Yo también fui así cuando tenía ocho años. ¡Le falle como padre! Bah! Tu eres un excelente padre, mejor que algunos que conozco. Incluyéndome a mi."  
"Yo. . . ¿lo soy?"  
"Si, idiota," Augustus dijo con firmeza, mirando a un asombrado Snape a los ojos.  
"Pero no soy tan estricto como tu, abuelo. Quilas ese es el problema."  
Augustus tosió. "¡Severus, por Merlín! Tú y yo no vemos la disciplina de la misma manera, pero eso no significa que tú estés equivocado. Solo diferente. Y soy el primero en admitir que no fui un buen padre, viendo que nunca pude disculparme con mi propia hija por ser un idiota testarudo antes de que ella muriera. Ese es un error que no tiene disculpa." Dijo con tristeza. "Pero debes preguntarte a ti mismo, no donde te equivocaste, sino que puedes hacer para que ese diablillo vea el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad."  
"¿Que debería hacer?"  
Augustus aclaro su garganta. "Bueno, Severus, la respuesta no es tan simple como crees. Déjame contarte una pequeña historia. Como te dije antes, cuando tenia la edad de Henry, estaba lleno de deseos egoístas y no me importaba nada más. Ni siquiera en Navidad. Pensaba que la celebración era toda sobre mi y lo que yo quería. Hasta que mi abuelo me agarro una tarde e hizo algo que jamás olvide." Él se detuvo a tomar un sorbo de té.  
"¿Que fue? ¿Te dejo colorado el trasero con una regla?" pregunto Severus, ligeramente sarcástico.  
Augustus bufo. "¿Tu creerías eso no es así? Pero no, él hizo otra cosa, algo que me enseño mucho más a apreciar lo que tenia que una paliza. Él me dijo que debería parar de ser tan egoísta y apreciar lo que tenia y que debía ver como vivía la otra mitad. La mitad que trabajaba largas horas por poco dinero y que ganaba lo suficiente para apenas mantener el hambre fuera . . .y me llevo en una pequeña salida . . .solo entonces vi que la Navidad era mas que dulces, regalos y pasteles."  
"¿Y crees que debería hacer eso con Harry? ¿No es demasiado joven para comprender?"  
"No. Él es un chico inteligente, Severus. A veces demasiado brillante. Trata. Me curo a mi."  
"Esta bien," accedió Severus. Además ¿que tenía que perder?  
Augustus miro irse a Severus y espero que su consejo ayudara a su bisnieto tal y como le había ayudado a él. El veía muchas similitudes entre él y el pequeño Henry, y deseaba que Severus se le acercara y le confesara sobre su secreto respecto al niño, aunque significara confesar que había dormido con una mujer casada, o quizás ella no había estado casada entonces, ¿y simplemente le había pasado el niño a su marido como hijo? Augustus sabía que había magia—magia de mujer—que podían atrasar o acelerar un embarazo al igual que prevenirlo. Lily quizás había echo eso. Augustus estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella nunca le había dicho a Severus que era el padre del bebé y quizás Severus se había enterado después y por eso lo saco de donde los Muggles.  
De cualquier manera, Augustus no quería interrogar a su nieto como al sospechoso de un crimen. Él amaba a Severus como a un hijo, y sabía como el mago valoraba su privacidad. Él no quería acusar a Severus de haber secuestrado al niño, aunque Augustus temía que eso era lo que había sucedido. Él quería, sobre todo que Severus le contara todo y confiara en él, pero hasta ahora su nieto permanecía cerrado como una almeja.  
El Viejo mago suspiro. Era algo bueno que hubiera aprendido a ser paciente en sus ciento un años.  
"Ponte tu capa, guantes y botas," Severus le ordeno al aun enojado Harry. "Vamos a salir."  
Harry levanto la mirada por entre su flequillo. ¿Quizás su papá había cambiado de idea? Significaba que había sucedido un milagro, pero entonces. . . ¿no se suponía que Navidad era la época de milagros? "¿Vamos adonde? ¿De vuelta al Callejón Diagon?"  
"Ya veras," fue todo lo que dijo Severus, luego hizo un gesto impaciente para que Harry terminara de vestirse.  
Harry lo obedeció, pensando que Severus había cambiado de idea y le compraría la Starcatcher. Quizás esta Navidad no seria una que olvidaría después de todo.  
"Estoy listo, Papá.".  
"Toma mi mano," dijo Severus.  
Harry lo hizo y Severus lo acerco mas, luego se concentro y entre un parpadeo y el otro se Apareció a su antiguo hogar en Whitechapel, cerca de San Paul. Como residente de Foxfire Hall, Severus podía usar medios tradicionales de transporte mágico en vez del Traslador que el había dado su abuelo si hacia lo decidía, las protecciones de la mansión "reconocían" su firma mágica como alguien perteneciente al hogar. El lord de Foxfire Hall también tenía la habilidad de bajar las protecciones para permitir que un niño o niña mágica pudiera entrar junto con un familiar, esa era la razón por la que los Longbottom y Zabini podían ir y venir. Sin embargo cualquier otra persona que quisiera entra, chocaría contra las protecciones y seria rechazado con fuerza. Otra protección impedía que cualquier persona pudiera obligar por medios mágicos o de otro tipo al lord a bajar las protecciones, el lord tenia que hacerlo libremente.  
Severus no había vuelto a su antiguo vecindario desde que había contactado a Augustus hace tantas navidades atrás, pero lo recordaba muy bien. Su apartamento había sido el primero de una serie de seis viviendas, aunque la única donde no había niños, hasta que había rescatado a Harry del pesebre.  
Harry miro alrededor, confundido y molesto. "Papá, ¿donde estamos? Este no es el Callejón Diagon. Pensé que iríamos allí para que pudieras comprarme la Starcatcher."  
Severus lo miro seriamente. "¡Silencio! Te traje aquí para que aprendas algo muy importante sobre la Navidad y lo que en realidad significa. En un momento estaremos invisibles y nadie podrá vernos ni oírnos. Quiero que prestes atención a las familias aquí y te des cuenta que la Navidad no viene de una tienda. Ni tampoco se trata de solo recibir regalos del Padre Navidad."  
"No entiendo."  
"Lo harás. Esto es parcialmente mi culpa, te he malcriado sin intención," Severus suspiro. "Nunca quise que vivieras como yo—no importa, solo mira y escucha."  
"¿Puedo hacer preguntas?"  
"Si, por supuesto. Así es como se aprende." Entonces Severus lanzo dos hechizos de Invisibilidad y de Silencio hacia el mismo y su hijo y desaparecieron de la vista. Cuidadosamente guío a Harry fuera del callejón donde habían aparecido hacia el segundo edificio donde sabia que había familias con niños. O por lo menos los habían cuando él vivía ahí.  
Y de seguro, allí habían familias viviendo con hijos pequeños y no tan pequeños, aunque no eran los que el recordaba, no importaba. El guío a Harry por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y cuidadosamente con un hechizo abrió la puerta y entraron al apartamento.  
Harry arrugo su nariz ante el olor de cañerías oxidadas y basura, mezclada con el aroma de canela y azúcar. "Huele extraño aquí," dijo.  
"Es porque la plomería esta goteando," le dijo Severus.  
"¿Entonces porque no la arreglan?"  
"Porque no tienen dinero. No todos viven en una bonita mansión como Foxfire Hall, hijo. Millones de personas viven en viviendas deterioradas como esta y tienen que hacer lo mejor posible."  
Harry miro alrededor. El apartamento estaba destartalado y las únicas luces provenían de bombillas desnudas en lo alto del cielo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo y algunas tenían hoyos en ellas, que habían sido cubiertas con guirnaldas caseras y dibujos hechos por los niños que vivían allí. Había una raída alfombra azul en el piso, con machas de café y otras cosas desagradables. El mobiliario tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, el sofá tenía agujeros en su tapiz, nada coincidía.  
Harry observo. "¿porque alguien querría vivir aquí?"  
"Porque es mejor que vivir en la calle," le explico Severus. "Al menos aquí tienen un techo bajo sus cabezas, calor y luz. Y muebles donde sentarse aunque no hagan juego."  
"¿Porque no tienen muebles que hagan fuego?"  
"Porque necesitan dinero para pagar la renta, alimentarse y vestir a sus familias. Los muebles a juego no son importante."  
El apartamento era pequeño y abarrotado, el viejo radiador bajo la ventana crujía y Harry sentía calor y frío. Vio un pequeño árbol de navidad sobre una pequeña, vieja y redonda mesa al lado de la ventana. Estaba escasamente decorado con unos cuantos adornos baratos, retazos y una estrella de plástico en la punta. Era el árbol de Navidad más penoso que Harry había visto.  
Él abrió la boca para preguntarle a Severus porque no tenían un árbol verdadero, pero la cerró. Él ya sabía que la respuesta seria porque no tenían dinero. Por primera vez Harry comenzó a comprender como la falta de dinero podía afectar a las personas.  
Entraron mas en el apartamento y Harry vio que solo había dos dormitorios y las niñas que vivían allí compartían un cuarto, había una litera, un aparador y un closet que tenia el tamaño del armario de la ropa de cama de Harry en la mansión. Estaba lleno de vestidos, jeans y poleras para niñas de dos edades diferentes.  
Harry miro alrededor por juguetes y solo vio una solitaria muñeca con el pelo parado con en un destartalado vestido, un perro y un león de peluche maltratados, además de lápices de colores y una caja de crayones. Eso era todo.  
Encima del aparador había unos sencillos tubos de brillo labial y joyería de plástico, del tipo que podías conseguir en una tienda de cincuenta peniques, hechos de plástico y metal barato. También había un espejo trizado y recortes de preciosos animales y de un hermoso árbol de Navidad con muchos adornos y luces y en el margen estaba escrito lo siguiente ¡Algún día quiero uno como este!  
Yo también si viviera aquí, pensó Harry.  
Entonces oyeron el sonido de pies subiendo la escalera. Harry fue a esconderse tras Severus, hasta que recordó el hechizo y se quedo donde estaba. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y dos chicas entraron, una como de la edad de Harry y la otra como de once o doce años. Ambas usaban sencillas faldas, blusas blancas con cuello, calcetas hasta la rodilla y mocasines negros. La chica mayor tenía el cabello tomado en una cola mientras que la menor tenía dos trenzas afirmadas con una cinta azul. Ambas tenían abrigos que eran demasiado grandes y mitones que habían sido tejidos con lanas de diferentes colores.  
Se pararon un momento en el medio de la sala, sacudiendo sus pies y temblando. "Ohh, pero aquí no hace mas calor que afuera, Mitzi," dijo la chica mayor. Ella camino hacia el radiador y le dio una patada. "¡Maldita cosa vieja! Otra vez no funciona. Desearía que mamá pudiera comprar uno nuevo."  
"Demasiado caro, Carla," murmuro la mas pequeña, ella fue a parase al lado de su hermana, poniendo sus manos cerca del radiador para calentarlas.  
Harry vio que las dos hermanas tenían cabello rubio, ojos oscuros y tenían las mejillas coloradas debido al frío.  
Estuvieron allí como cinco minutos tratando de calentarse antes que Mitzi se alejara y dijera, "Tengo sed, Carla."  
"Hay un poco de leche en la nevera, pero ten cuidado de no beberla toda. A mamá no le pagan hasta el final de la semana"  
La niña asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, Harry observo cuando regresó y sentó en el sofá con un pequeño vaso de leche y un trozo de pan blanco. Ella no se la bebió de golpe como él normalmente hacia con sus bocadillos, sino que bebió y comido lentamente y se lamió los dedos cuando termino.  
"Carla, ¿crees que tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarle un regalo a mamá este año?"  
La niña mayor se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. "No se. Busca tu calceta y mi caja y contaremos el dinero. Me dieron dos peniques por darle al viejo Asher la latas vacías que encontré."  
Mitzi se dirigió a la habitación, casi chocando con Harry al hacerlo.  
El dio un salto y se acerco a Severus. "Papá, ¡ella casi me toco!"  
"Esta bien, Harry. Mi magia evitara que nos vea, escuche o sienta." Le aseguro Severus. Pero se alejaron un poco de la puerta del dormitorio para que Harry se sintiera confortable.  
Ella regreso después con una calceta verde atada en un extremo y una caja de zapatos que tenia escrito ¡Privado—No tocar! Con marcador rojo. "Aquí están."  
Carla se sentó en el viejo sofá y cuidadosamente abrió la caja de zapatos primero y luego la calceta de Mitzi y puso las monedas en extremos diferentes de la mesa. "Tu cuentas las tuyas y yo las mías, luego yo sumare."  
Les tomo menos de cinco minutos contar el dinero.  
"85 peniques," anuncio Carla.  
"¿Es suficiente para compare la caja de burbujas de baño?"  
Carla se mordió el labio. "Quizás. Mientras no haya subido el precio."  
Harry miro a Severus. "¿Eso es mucho?"  
Severus meneo la cabeza. "No. ni siquiera es una libra. Son casi tres Sickles o dos Sickles y trece Knuts."  
Harry parpadeo. "Pero eso. . .con eso podrían comprar una barra de chocolate. Quizás dos si no son muy grandes."  
"Si, y han juntado todas esas monedas para comprarle un simple regalo a su madre."  
"No es mucho." Él volvió su atención a las dos niñas.  
"¿Crees que le gustara, Carla? Creo que es lindo, huele a rosas."  
"Claro que si. Y le haré una tarjeta y será genial."  
Mitzi suspiro. "Desearía poder comprarle un regalo de verdad. Como un nuevo abrigo. . O pendientes. Como las demás chicas de la escuela."  
"Oye. Tú sabes lo que mamá siempre dice. No es lo que uno recibe de regalo, si no la intención lo que cuenta."  
"Desearía entonces que mis intenciones se volvieran reales," dijo Mitzi con nostalgia.  
"¡Tontita!" le dijo Carla con afecto. "Algún día me volveré una actriz famosa, tendremos todo el dinero que queramos. Montones."  
"¿Cuanto?"  
"Tanto que. . . ¡empapelaría mi pieza con el!" dijo Carla riendo.  
"¿Y que mas. . .?"  
"Tendremos suficiente para vivir en una gran casa y mamá tendrá un auto para ir a trabajar y le compare zapatos nuevos y ropa nueva. . ."  
"¿Como Minnie Miller? Le compraron un vestido nuevo para Navidad. ¡Dijo que era de seda roja y había costado 40 libras!" exclamo Mitzi.  
Carla silbo.  
"Desearía tener un vestido de seda como ese."  
"Tu puedes. Solo cierra tus ojos y sueña." Le aconsejo Carla.  
Mitzi suspiro. "Desearía que fuera real y no un sueño."  
"Algún día lo será. Pero por lo menos ahora los sueños son gratis," le dijo su hermana.  
Severus sonrío con tristeza. Él también podía recordar noches cuando era pequeño en que los sueños era lo único que lo hacia soportar la vida en Spinner End. "¿Te das cuenta, Harry? Los sueños dan esperanza, y eso es más valioso que los galeones. Y mejor que cualquier regalo."  
Harry las miro unos minutos mas, tratando de comprender como los sueños podían ser mejores que las cosa reales. Extrañamente, las niñas se veían felices pese a vivir en un lugar del tamaño de una de las salas en Foxfire Hall que tenia mala calefacción y olía mal y que solo podían comprar un regalo que equivalía a una barra de chocolate.  
Él se rasco la cabeza, confundido.  
"Vamos, Harry." Severus dejo el pequeño apartamento, llevando a Harry a otro donde una madre con sus tres hijos estaba horneando galletas de jengibre de una simple caja lista, salían doce, y cuidadosamente los estaban guardando para Navidad envueltos en plástico en un plato de papel.  
"¿Crees que nos darán la canasta de Navidad este año mami?" pregunto un niño pequeño con un jersey y jeans con un parche.  
"Quizás, Tim. El obispo Paúl quizás escogerá nuestro nombre de la lista nuevamente," le respondió su madre, ella era delgada y se veía cansada, usaba una vieja polera con lunares y pantalón café. Parecía tener como veintiocho.  
"Ojala tenga pavo," dijo otro niño, parecía tener nueve.  
"Yo quiero pollo. Es mas rico." Dijo una niña como de siete.  
"No."  
"¡Si!"  
"¡Andrew y Lisa, dejen de discutir! Deberían agradecer la comida que ponemos en sus bocas. Con su padre siendo despedido por el cierre de la fabrica, deberían estar felices de no tener que comer carne enlata y manzanas como otros que conocemos."  
Los niños hicieron una mueca, y dejaron de discutir.  
Severus le explico a Harry que la iglesia de San Paúl daba canastas de Navidad a algunas de las familias de la parroquia. "Las canastas son donadas por otras familias que pueden costear una para darle a la gente mas pobre. Pero nunca hay suficientes, por eso hacen una lista y si tienes suerte, el nombre de tu familia es escogido. Sino, uno se conforma con lo que tiene."  
"¿Pero. . .pero si no tienes mas que sopa. . .y galletas?"  
"Entonces eso es lo que comes," respondió Severus.  
Harry pensó en eso. Era muy extraño pensar que la comida de una familia provenía de otra persona o que la cena de Navidad no tuviera un gran pavo con salsa y puré de patatas, salsa de arándanos, ensaladas y dulces.  
Él miro el rostro de los niños, eran delgados pero no se veían muertos de hambre y en realidad no se veían tan preocupados por lo que comerían en Navidad. Él pensó en su cena navideña y se pregunto que pensarían estos niños de ella.  
Y creyó que ellos preferirían eso antes que algún juguete.  
Severus llevo a Harry por todo Whitechapel y finalmente le mostró el orfanato donde una vez había considerado dejarlo. Fue ahí que Harry aprendió que a veces el deseo mas profundo no es por cosas materiales, como juguetes, ropa o comida, sino por una familia.  
"¿Entonces porque nadie los adopta?" pregunto. "¿es porque son traviesos o malos?"  
"No, hijo. No es porque hayan echo algo. Es solo que. . .hay muchos niños huérfanos y no mucha gente dispuesta a recibir un niño extraño en su casa, especialmente si son mayores."  
"¿Entonces porque no le piden al Padre Navidad una familia?"  
Severus casi quedo pillado con esa pregunta. Pero su astuta mente Slytherin rápidamente proveyó una respuesta. "A veces ni siquiera el Padre Navidad puede cumplir todos los deseos, Harry. Y muchos de estos niños ya no creen en el y él no puede venir a donde no creen. . ."  
Harry comprendió y de repente se imagino como sentiría si fuera como uno de esos niños, solo, sin su padre y abuelo, sin Hotspur y Lina. "No es Navidad sin familia," dijo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Severus. "O si lo es, no es una buena."  
"No, y esos niños solo se tiene a ellos mismos y aun así Navidad viene." Severus se arrodillo y tomo a su hijo gentilmente por los hombros, pensando pero por el destino, este pudiste ser tú, si yo no te hubiera encontrado cuando lo hice y si Augustus no nos hubiera recibido."¿Entiendes ahora porque yo estaba tan enojado contigo por hacer una pataleta por una escoba? ¿Entiendes que tienes que aprender a apreciar las cosas que crees seguras, Harry? ¿Como ropa calida un techo sobre tu cabeza y una familia con la que compartir las fiestas?"  
Harry asintió lentamente. "si señor."  
Severus vio la comprensión iluminar los ojos esmeraldas y dio una pequeña plegaria de agradecimiento. "Y. . . ¿sabías tu que yo una vez fui como esos niños que te mostré?"  
"¿Tu fuiste? Pero yo creí. . ." Harry estaba atónito.  
"¿Tu pensaste que crecí en Foxfire Hall rodeado de elfos y dinero?" Severus meneo la cabeza. "No, Harry. Yo crecí pobre y luchando, mi padre era un Muggle que gastaba todo el dinero del trabajo de mi madre bebiendo y viví en una casa donde se colaba el frío y donde no había suficiente para comer y tenia suerte si me daban tres regalos en Navidad. No fue hasta que entre a Hogwarts que aprendí lo que era un verdadero festín navideño, o vi un árbol que estuviera decorado con otra cosa que no fueran adornos de papel o plásticos. Oh, si, yo recuerdo. . .y es por eso que todos los años doy donaciones al orfanato y a la iglesia de San Paul."  
"¿Hace alguna diferencia?"  
"Eso espero. Cada poquito ayuda. ¿Recuerdas todos esos villancicos que cantaste hace una semana? ¿Cuantos de ellos hablaban sobre regalos? Solo uno o dos ¿Cierto? ¿Pero la mayoría de que hablaban?"  
Harry frunció el ceño y pensó. "Ayudar a las personas. Paz, amor y buena voluntad hacia los hombres," recito.  
"Muy bien. De eso se trata la Navidad. No de tener la escoba mas costosa porque la quiero o Draco Malfoy la tiene." Dijo Severus. Luego se Aparecieron de vuelta a casa, donde llevo a Harry a su habitación, lo sentó en su regazo y le dijo, "Ahora, voy a leerte una historia. Este libro era mío cuando era un niño y lo leía en época de Navidad una y otra vez." El convoco un libro viejo y maltratado del clásico del Dr. Seuss, Como el Grinch se robo la Navidad.  
Luego se lo leyó a Harry, que escucho atentamente, hasta que termino.  
Severus cerró el libro y se lo dio a su hijo. "Toma. Ahora es tuyo. Puedes leerlo nuevamente si lo deseas, pero quiero que pienses lo que leíste en este libro sobre el significado de la Navidad y lo que viviste conmigo hoy. Espero que hayas aprendido algo."  
El puso a Harry de pie. "Te llamare cuando sea hora de cenar."  
Harry miro a su padre dejar la habitación, aferrando el libro. Luego se sentó en su cama. Tenía tanto que pensar. Y mucho por lo que estar agradecido.  
El miro alrededor de su habitación y pensó en todo lo que había visto y oído y en todo lo que había aprendido este día. Y por primera vez comenzó a sentirse avergonzado por como se había comportado. En realidad se había comportado como un mocoso malcriado. Él tenía mucho más que aquellos niños pero aun así quería más. Él pensó en el Grinch y como había querido robar la Navidad, solo para darse cuenta que la navidad no eran los adornos y regalos, era algo que uno sentía en el corazón.  
Algo que él había dejado de sentir.  
Hasta ahora.  
Luego salto de su cama y comenzó a revisar su baúl de juguetes y los estantes en su closet.  
Cuando Severus fue a buscar a Harry para la cena, encontró una pila de juguetes y libros en el medio del piso. "Harry, ¿que significa esto? ¿Porque esta tan desordenada tu habitación?"  
Harry miro sin miedo a su alto padre que estaba con el ceño fruncido. "No es un desorden, Papá. Estaba revisando mis juguetes y. . .bueno, no necesito todos estos. Y pensé que quizás los otros niños los querrían, los del orfanato, porque son para niños magos y los Muggles no pueden tener juguetes mágicos. Así que elegí algunos libros para los Muggles." Él hizo un gesto hacia la pila de libros esparcidos en el montón.  
"¿Quieres hacer una donación al orfanato?" pregunto Severus, su ira desapareció. "¿Y a esos niños en Whitechapel?"  
"Si señor."  
"¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"  
"Si."  
"¿Porque?"  
"Porque es como me dijo. Navidad es un tiempo para dar. Y esto es todo lo que tengo para dar." Luego añadió, "Siento mucho la pataleta de antes y por haber respondido de esa manera."  
Severus sonrío. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry." Luego se arrodillo y convoco varias bolsas mágicas para guardar todo. "Gracias por pensar en los demás y no solo en ti. Te perdono por tu mal comportamiento. La próxima vez trata de controlarte." El hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Augustus por su consejo.  
La mañana de Navidad llego y Harry abrió sus regalos. No había una Starcatcher bajo el árbol, pero Harry no se sintió decepcionado. . .bueno no mucho. Después de desayunar, comenzó a preguntarse por el saco de juguetes que él y Severus habían dejado en el orfanato, con una simple nota que decía-Feliz Navidad para todos, de Harry. ¿Les habrían gustado los juguetes? ¿Habría suficientes para todos? También habían dejado libros y cintas para el cabello a las dos hermanas y una canasta navideña a la otra familia de Whitechapel.  
El se levanto de su asiento, paso sobre su gata, que estaba dormida al lado de su silla, y susurro algo al oído de Severus.  
"¿Quieres ir donde?" Severus estaba asombrado. "¿Ahora?"  
"Por favor, Papá. Necesito ver."  
"Muy bien. Abuelo, volveremos pronto."  
Augustus los miro confundido. "En nombre de Merlín ¿a donde van tan temprano en la mañana de Navidad, Severus?"  
"Te contare cuando regresemos," dijo Severus, luego él y Harry se pusieron sus abrigos y guantes y se Aparecieron primero a Whitechapel. Dentro del pequeño apartamento, Mitzi y Carla exclamaban sobre los abundantes regalos, por las brillantes cintas para el cabello y los hermosos libros ilustrados de los clásicos de los Hermanos Grimms y Hans Christian Anderson, empastados en suave cuero.  
"Mamá, ¿como pudiste pagar por estos?" pregunto Carla, con la boca abierta, pasando su mano una y otra vez por al cubierta.  
"Yo. . .no fui." Dijo su madre, mirando fascinada los regalos que habían aparecido bajo su destartalado árbol, envueltos en brillante papel. "Debió ser el Padre Navidad."  
Su hija mayor rodó los ojos y Mitzi aplaudió y grito. "¿Viste? ¡Te dije que era real, Carla!"  
"Mamá, de verdad. . . ¿de donde los sacaste?" susurro Carla.  
"No fui yo, Carla. Cuando vine a dejar los regalos bajo el árbol ya estaban aquí. No se de donde vinieron."  
Carla parpadeo. "¿Pero podemos quedárnoslos?"  
Su madre asintió y luego se pregunto quien podía haber echo algo así. Ninguno de sus vecinos tenía el dinero como para comprar algo como esto, menos para niños que no eran los suyos. Quizás Mitzi tenía razón y existía un espíritu de la Navidad.  
"¡Les gustaron!" dijo Harry, sonriendo. Se sentía absurdamente feliz.  
"Por supuesto. Cuando era un niño, algunos de mis mejores amigos eran libros," le dijo Severus, alborotando su cabello, que cada año oscurecía aun mas. Y aun lo son, pensó el Maestro de Pociones con cariño.  
Luego se marcharon y volvieron a ver las mismas caras de incredulidad y encanto en los rostros de la otra familia. Severus les había dado una canasta navideña al estilo Foxfire Hall, con todo tipo de cosas ricas, mas juguetes y libros que él y Harry habían comprado en tiendas de Londres.  
"Un ángel o un Buen Samaritano debió enviarla, Ralph, ¡porque ni en San Paul han dado algo tan grandioso!" la asombrada madre le decía al esposo que miraba con los ojos bien grandes como sacaba cosas de las canasta que parecía no tener fondo. "No se como cayo todo esto aquí. Oh, mira, un verdadero pastel de fruta con brandy, ¡Como los que hacia mi madre! ¡Y un jamón glaseado!"  
"¡Mira que grande! ¡Es un milagro!" exclamo el marido, mientras alrededor de ellos Andrew y Timmy jugaban con su nuevo tren, que lucia muy parecido al Expreso de Hogwarts, y Lisa mecía su suave nueva muñeca en sus brazos que tenia el cabello rojo y ojos verdes como cierta chica que Severus había conocido.  
Harry aguanto una risita al ser comparado con un ángel. Que tontita la señora, ¿Acaso ella no sabia que los ángeles tenían alas?  
Finalmente, se Aparecieron al orfanato.  
Escondidos con la magia de Severus, observaron desde el vestíbulo, y Harry vio a todos los chicos jugando alegremente con las cosa que había enviado, incluso los mayores que decían ser " muy grandes" para ese tipo de cosas. Algunos estaban leyendo los libros que él había dado, y Severus había donado aun mas textos adecuados para niños de todas las edades.  
Todos estaban alegres y disfrutando de los regalos incluso las brujas que estaban a cargo del orfanato sonreían  
"Mira, no es maravilloso, Bess, verlos tan felices y bueno. . . ¿tan despreocupados esta Navidad?"  
"Lo es, Beatrice. Nunca los he visto tan emocionados, y todo es por el regalo de último minuto que encontramos en la entrada. Desearía saber quien es este "Harry" para poder darle nuestros agradecimientos. ¡Por un regalo tan atento y generoso! ¡Algunos de esos libros se veían nuevos! Y mágicos. . ."  
Harry sintió como se alegraba su corazón al oír las palabras de la bruja y vio la alegría que su regalo había traído a aquellos que no tenían mucha alegría en su vidas. Y se sintió mejor que haber recibido la Starcatcher. Mucho mejor.  
Una línea del libro del Dr. Seuss entonces floto a su cabeza. "Quizás la Navidad, pensó, no viene de una tienda. ¡Quizás la Navidad. . .quizás. . .significa mucho mas!"  
Él giro su cabeza y miro a Severus, sin el cual jamás habría aprendido esa lección, y dijo, "Papá, ¿podemos hacer esto nuevamente el próximo año?"  
"¿Así que te gusto jugar a ser Padre Navidad?" pregunto su padre, su corazón alegrándose al oír esas palabras de su hijo.  
"Si. ¿Podemos?"  
"Podemos, Harry. Y ahora, dejémoslos con su feliz Navidad y volvamos a casa a hacerle compañía al abuelo. Porque nadie debe estar solo en Navidad." Entonces los dos volvieron a Foxfire Hall, y mientras Severus se sacaba los guantes pensó que quizás Augustus había tenido razón y no era tan mal padre después de todo.  
Excepto que había una lección que no quería que Harry aprendiera nunca, y era como mantener un secreto por años y años. Él sabía que se acercaba el tiempo en que Harry asistiría a Hogwarts y temía ese momento, porque sabía que tendría que reveler la verdad sobre el pasado, y temía nunca poder tener el coraje de decirle al niño que adoraba mas que nada en el mundo que era un huérfano y que el hombre al que le decía "Papá" era un mentiroso. Él temía el rechazo de Harry más de lo que temía la reacción de Augustus, y por eso guardaba silencio. Era mejor dejar que el niño mantuviera su inocencia unos años más.  
Severus guardo los guantes en el bolsillo del abrigo, luego fue a sentarse con su familia, su corazón pesaba con el gran secreto que cargaba, el secreto que podría destruir a su familia si lo decía en voz alta.


	14. El Grinch

5 De diciembre de 1989  
Callejón Diagon:  
"¿Cuanto por estos guantes protectores madame?" Harry le pregunto a Sandra, la dueña de la Botica Slug y Jiggers.  
La bonita bruja le sonrío, y dijo, "¿Los estas comprando como regalo para tu papá, Harry?"  
"Si madame. A Papá le gustaran, creo. Son nuevos, así que se que todavía no los tiene."  
"Y funcionan muy bien," dijo la bruja sonriendo, mostrando su ahora suaves manos. "Ves. No durezas o marcas de quemaduras desde que compre un par. Calzan muy bien, ves, como una segunda piel, y tiene un hechizo acolchado en las palmas, así uno no sufre por revolver tanto tiempo." Ella le mostró donde un hacedor de pociones de seguro tendría magulladuras por afirmar un revolvedor por horas. Aquellos que practicaban esa arte sabían lo peligroso que era para las personas, y siempre estaban tratando de desarrollar nuevos utensilios y soluciones para protegerse de los inevitables derrames y desbordamientos además de los humos.  
Los guantes habían sido inventados por una astuta bruja que una vez casi había arruinado sus manos en un accidente de pociones. Los guantes le habían permitido seguir preparando pociones, pese a las cicatrices en sus manos.  
Harry pensó que seria un regalo genial para Severus, cuyas delicadas manos estaban todos los días a riesgo de accidentes en los Laboratorios Prince, pese a su precaución.  
"¿Cuanto es Srta. Miska?"  
"Para ti, Harry, 5 Galeones y 3 Sickles."  
Harry levanto una ceja, seguro de que le habían dado un descuento en los guantes. Él sabia que ella sentía "algo" por su papá, y esperaba algún día convencerlo de que salieran a almorzar o algo así, por lo que siempre le daba a Severus y su familia descuentos en su mercadería. En silencio metió la mano en su bolsa de dinero y saco la cantidad necesaria.  
"Gracias, Harry," dijo Sandra, completando la venta y poniendo el dinero en la registradora. "Espero que tú, tu padre y amigos vuelvan este año a cantar villancicos."  
"Lo haremos madame," le Harry aseguro. "No se preocupe."  
"¿Tu papá cantara para mi de nuevo?" ella pregunto, como hacia todos los años desde que tenia siete.  
Harry asintió. Por alguna razón, Severus siempre cantaba una canción para la Srta. Miska, y nada más en toda la noche. Y Sandra siempre tomaba una fotografía de ellos y le daba los mejores dulces y chocolate caliente.  
"Lo espero con ansias," le dijo ella, con ojos soñadores. "¿Él anda por aquí ahora?"  
"No, ando con mi abuelo," le informo Harry. "Papá tenia que trabajar mas tarde de lo esperado, así que el abuelo nos trajo a mi, Nev y Blaise para hacer las compras navideñas."  
"¿Empezando temprano?"  
"Si, así tengo mas para escoger," Harry dijo con seriedad, y la bruja río.  
"Esa es una buena actitud, Harry. Bien, diviértete comprando y ¡Feliz Navidad!"  
"Igualmente Srta. Miska," él le regreso el saludo, luego salio de la tienda, donde Neville y Blaise lo estaban esperando, terminado sus conos de helado.  
Augustus estaba cruzando la calle, unos negocios mas abajo, frente al Emporio de la Lechuza, eligiendo un ave para Severus como regalo para su nieto. El emporio de la Lechuza también vendía otras aves rapaces además de búhos, y Augustus estaba interesado en comprarle un halcón, ya que creía que esa ave le calzaba bien a la personalidad orgullosa y solitaria de su nieto. Él había mandado a los chicos a la botica y entro solo a la tienda, a la que no había entrado desde que había comprado a Warlocke hace como cuarenta años atrás.  
El propietario casi tuvo un infarto al encontrarse con el enigmático héroe Lord Prince en su establecimiento. "¡Mi lord Prince, es un honor—un gran honor—servirle!" tartamudeo. "¿Como puedo ayudarle, my lord?"  
Augustus aguanto un suspiro. Así que su nombre no había sido olvidado ni siquiera ahora. Por lo menos el hombre no estaba haciendo una reverencia hasta que la nariz le tocara el piso, de la forma que algunos habían echo poco después que Grindelwald había sido derrotado. "Estoy buscando una mascota especial para mi nieto, preferiblemente un halcón."  
"Por supuesto, milord. Por aquí, por favor. Acabo de adquirir una preciosa peregrina, ella es una reina entre las aves rapaces, plumaje blanco y plateado, excepcional inteligencia. . ."  
Augustus lo siguió, esperando sinceramente que el ave fuera lo que estaba buscando.  
"¿Todo listo, Harry?" pregunto Neville, lamiendo el ultimo poco de helado de sus dedos, luego rápidamente limpiándoselos con una servilleta que encontró en su bolsillo.  
"¿Que le compraste?" le pregunto Blaise, siempre curioso.  
"Un par de guantes protectores," respondió Harry, tocando la pequeña bolsa con sus compras.  
"¡Que bien!" remarco Neville. "¿Podemos verlos?"  
Harry asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia el emporio de la Lechuza. El metió la mano para tomar los guantes, y choco contra un hombre que parecía espantapájaros. "¡Oh!"  
"¡Maldita sea muchacho!" gruño el viejo, su cabello parado en todas direcciones, sus ojos duros y agudos como el pedernal. "ten cuidado por donde andas"  
"Lo siento señor. Yo no lo. . .emm lo vi," se disculpo Harry.  
"¡Humph! Entonces a lo mejor debes comprar anteojos nuevos," dijo Smithers, fulminando con la mirada al imprudente muchacho que casi lo había botado. "Los chicos estos días, creen que son dueños de la calle. Sal de mi camino mocoso antes que te enseñe modales." Él apretó su varita de fresno de manera significativa.  
Harry dio un paso atrás, mas asombrado que asustado. Él no había chocado contra el mago a propósito y se había disculpado.  
Se envolvió en su capa gris manchada y se abrió paso entre Harry y sus amigos con una maldición y con el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente.  
Neville se alejo del enojado mago, e incluso Blaise se quedo quieto. Pero Harry estaba enojado de que el hombre no aceptara su disculpa, y dijo en voz alta, "¡De nada, Sr. Grinch!"  
Smithers ignoro la provocación, o quizás no reconoció la referencia.  
Se dirigió por el camino empedrado, y la gente abrió paso o cruzaba la acera quizás temiendo que él los maldijera. Para aquellos ocasionales tontos que le desearon un buen día o le dijeron Feliz Navidad, respondió con un gruñido o un bufido, "¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Patrañas! ¡Montón de tonterías!"  
"¡Que. . .viejo mas desagradable!" dijo Neville, mirando tras Smithers con ojos asustados. "Por un minuto pensé que iba a hechizarte."  
"Podría haberlo echo el Viejo Smithers," dijo una bruja vieja, la dueña de la tienda de calderos. "Es un viejo realmente irritable."  
Algunos de los otros dueños de las tiendas que habían sido testigos del incidente estuvieron de acuerdo.  
"No tiene ni un hueso bueno ese hombre," dijo uno.  
"Por lo menos ahora no," dijo una bruja vieja a la que le faltaban la mitad de los dientes. "Se puso duro y agrio cuando perdió su familia en el Gran Fuego."  
"¿El Gran Fuego?" pregunto Blaise.  
"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Harry.  
"¿Acaso no le enseñan nada a los chicos hoy en día?" la vieja sin dientes pregunto. "El Gran Fuego ocurrió como hace diez u once años atrás. La mitad de las tiendas de este lado del callejón se quemaron, y algunas de las residencias también. Smithers perdió su tienda y aun peor, a su esposa e hijos. Fue un fuego mágico, algunos dicen que comenzó por una estufa en mal estado o algún caldero que exploto. O quizás fue alguno de eso motifagos o como se llamen. Nadie nunca supo como comenzó, pero al ser un fuego mágico, cundió muy rápido. Tuvieron que llegar algunos expertos en fuego mágico para apagarlo, pero era demasiado tarde."  
"Ese fue un día muy triste," dijo alguien. "Se perdieron muchos negocios. Y gente también."  
"Después de eso, Smithers cambio. Se volvió frío y difícil, su corazón se volvió de piedra. Creo que se culpa por no haber podido salvar a su familia, o quizás culpa a todos los demás. No se sabe cual. Cuando comenzó nuevamente su botica, se puso amargo y duro, y todo lo que le importa ahora es la ganancia. Su mejor amigo ahora es su bolsa de dinero." Dijo la vieja.  
"¿Es por eso que me miro como si quisiera hacerme pedazos?" pregunto Neville nervioso.  
La bruja de los calderos asintió. "¡Oh, si! A él no le gustan los niños para nada, mantente lejos de él querido y estarás bien."  
"Si, no es bueno cruzarse con él. Es rápido con una varita. O con sus manos, de acuerdo a algunos de sus antiguos aprendices. Nunca tuvo uno que le durara un año completo, su temperamento es impredecible y se ha puesto peor con los años," dijo otra persona.  
Este comentario fue seguido por murmullos de asentimiento.  
"Es un canalla."  
"Escuche que una vez con un hechizo pego los dedos de un cliente que trato de estafarlo."  
"También odia Navidad. Uno nunca ve su tienda decoraba y mantiene a sus aprendices y maestros trabajando hasta altas horas, incluso en nochebuena. Sin descanso. Maldito viejo sin corazón."  
Blaise y Neville se estremecieron ante lo que habían oído, pero extrañamente Harry no sintió miedo. Harry sabía que aquellas personas que no conocían a Augustus temían su carácter, y su reputación era tal que hacia que la gente temblara (y también los niños que se portaban mal). Pero una vez que uno lo conocía, Augustus Prince era un hombre bueno, y no asustaba para nada.  
Él pensó sobre lo que habían dicho sobre Smithers, y luego recordó algo que Augustus una vez había dicho sobre Drusilla. "Ella era toda la calidez en este mundo, y cuando ella cruzo el velo, sentí como si ella se hubiera llevado todo el calor. Es asombroso que mi corazón no se haya vuelto polvo."  
¿Podría haberle sucedido eso a Smithers? ¿Podría su corazón haberse vuelto polvo o congelado por esa razón?  
Harry recordó la historia del Grinch, quien había sido malo y con mal genio, hasta que su corazón había sido tocado por las canciones y el espíritu de la Navidad y pudo comprender.  
El año pasado Harry le había dado regalos a los niños menos afortunados y al orfanato. ¿El se preguntaba si alguien le había dado un regalo a Smithers desde que había perdido a su familia? ¿O todos se habían rendido pensado que él era una causa perdida, o se habían asustado por su ceño fruncido y sus gruñidos?  
Nadie debe estar solo en Navidad, pensó Harry, era algo que Severus había dicho el año anterior. Él se imagino al miserable mago llegando a casa a un lugar frío y oscuro y a una cama vacía, comiendo sopa aguada y bebiendo te amargo, escuchando toda la alegría a su alrededor y odiándola porque él ya no tenia una razón para celebrar o nadie con quien compartir.  
Pero él lo quiere de esa manera, se dijo Harry. Miren como trata a las personas. Me recuerda a un gato asustado, siseando y escupiendo para verse mas amenazador, pero por dentro temblando y asustado.Mystic hacia eso cuando el era pequeño, recordó el chico, pero cuando aprendió que Harry no lo lastimaría, había dejado de sisear y se había echo amigo del niño  
¿Acaso Smithers quería eso y no tenia a quien preguntar?  
Repentinamente, Harry se devolvió por la calle hasta un vendedor que ofrecía tarros de chocolate en polvo además de tazas con formas de calderos con frases ingeniosas sobre ellos y pequeñas bolsas de dulces además de las llamadas pociones sabrosas que eran frascos de chocolate llenos de jarabes de diferentes sabores. A Harry le gustaban mucho al igual que a sus amigos.  
Harry escogió uno que decía La Euforia esta a un sorbo, junto con una lata y una bolsa de dulces.  
"¿Eso será todo chico?"  
"Si señor. Oh, ¿podría envolverlos?"  
El tomo el regalo unos momentos después, había sido envuelto en un papel con franjas rojas, doradas y verdes, le agradeció al vendedor y se apresuro a donde sus amigos. "Lo siento, un regalo de ultimo minuto."  
"¿Para quien?" pregunto Blaise.  
"Espera y veras," Harry respondió misteriosamente. El observo la calle en la dirección por la que había visto irse al viejo Smithers.  
Un grupo de niños estaban arrojando bolas de nieve a una puerta negra con una pequeña ventana redonda a pocos pasos del Caldero Chorreante. "¡Patrañas! ¡Patrañas! Que bicho entro en tu chimenea, Smithers?" cantaban.  
Ellos gritaban y chillaban y hacían gestos groseros al hombre que les cerraba el puño amenazador a través de la ventana.  
De repente, la puerta se abrió y Smithers salio con la varita en la mano. "¡Lárguense mocosos entrometidos! Vayan a casa, alborotadores, ¡antes que encienda sus pantalones en fuego con un hechizo!" dijo moviendo su varita amenazadoramente, que escupió algunas chispas de fuego.  
Los niños huyeron, corriendo por la calle, aun gritando insultos y haciendo gestos grotescos.  
Smithers volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
"¡Esos chicos están locos!" exclamo Neville.  
"Si, pero se divirtieron un rato." Él le dio un leve codazo a Harry. "¿Cierto, Harry?"  
Pero Harry no estaba riendo. Molestar a Smithers era divertido para los chicos, pero no hacia nada más que agravar al boticario y alimentaban su amargura.  
Él toco el regalo que recién había comprado, tomando una decisión. Luego se dirigió derecho hasta la puerta de Smithers.  
Blaise lo tomo por la bufanda. "Uh, Harry, ¿a donde vas?"  
"A darle a Smithers un regalo de Navidad."  
"¿Que?" dijo Neville. "Pero Harry, ¡no puedes hacer eso!"  
"¿Porque no?"  
"Porque te hechizara, ¡por eso!" exclamo Neville. El agarro a Harry por su capa verde. "No lo hagas. Es muy peligroso."  
"Nev, por favor. Suéltame. Estaré bien. Su ladrido es peor que su mordida."  
"¿Como sabes eso?" gimió Neville.  
"Porque solo amenazo a eso niños, no los hechizo," respondió Harry. "y pudo hacerlo. Los Maestros de Pociones tienen reflejos rápidos. ¿Cierto, Blaise?"  
Su amigo asintió. "Si. Tienen que tenerlos, para prevenir accidentes cuando están en el laboratorio. Papá siempre dice que mamá podría enfrentarse con quien sea excepto con un Maestro Duelista si así lo desea."  
"Pero Harry. . .él estaba verdaderamente enojado. . .tu viste su cara. . . ¿Y si no quiere un regalo?" Neville trago en seco, mirando nervioso la puerta cerrada.  
"Si el no abre la puerta, lo dejare en la entrada." Solo esperaba que ninguno de eso niños volviera si hacia eso, porque seria una lastima que rompieran el regalo arrojándole bolas de nieve. O lo robaran.  
"Ten cuidado, Harry," le advirtió Neville, estremeciéndose.  
Harry le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro. "Te preocupas demasiado, Nev. Te digo una cosa, espera aquí y echa una mirada, y si Smithers trata algo, vas a buscar al abuelo. ¿Esta bien?"  
"Bueno." Accedió Neville, deseando que Harry no fuera tan impulsivo.  
"Diré una oración por ti," dijo bromeando Blaise, con sus ojos brillando.  
Harry río. Luego camino con rapidez y en silencio hasta la casa de Smithers donde toco el cordón de la pequeña campanita.  
Un momento después, un muy enojado Smithers marcho hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. "Maldición, acaso no pueden obedecer malditos chiquillos, o de verdad debo prender fuego a sus pantalones, pequeños—"  
"Hola señor. Feliz Navidad," lo saludo Harry, luego extendió las manos con el regalo.  
"¿Que es esto?" Smithers pregunto con sospecha. "¿Otro tipo de broma?"  
"No, señor. Es un regalo de Navidad."  
"¡Puedo ver eso idiota!" él tomo el paquete y lo sacudió. "¿Que hay dentro? ¿Bombas olorosas? ¿Galletas explosivas?"  
"No, señor. Es un tazón, un tarro de chocolate en polvo una bolsa con pociones sabrosas, son dulces—" dijo Harry.  
"¡Se lo que son!" lo interrumpió Smithers, pasando sus manos por el regalo. "¡Humph!" él miro a Harry.  
Cubiertos por un pequeño abeto en una maceta, Neville y Blaise observaban, con la boca abierta, seguro de que cierto furioso mago iba a atacar con la varita a su amigo.  
"Tu eres el mocos que casi me boto antes."  
"Si señor. Lo siento."  
Smithers miro a Harry, casi demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Él no podía recordar la ultima vez que alguien le había dado un regalo de Navidad. Él tosió, luego mascullo un muy oxidado, "Gracias. Ahora vete." Harry se alejo. "Espera. ¿Porque haces esto chico? Tu ni siquiera me conoces."  
Harry se dio la vuelta. "Porque todos merecen un regalo en navidad, incluso un cascarrabias como usted," dijo sinceramente. Luego le hizo una seña con la mano y le dijo, "¡Feliz Navidad Sr. Grinch!" antes de salir corriendo por la calle.  
Smithers se quedo parado donde estaba, preguntándose si había perdido su toque asustando a pequeños estúpidos alborotadores. Él miro la tarjeta en el regalo. Decía Sr. Smithers y estaba firmada Harry Snape.  
Smithers casi se ahogo. ¡Snape! Ese era el apellido de un joven maestro de pociones que antes trabajo para el. Él que se había vuelto internacionalmente famoso. ¡Y eso significaba que ese mocoso atrevido que recién estuvo aquí era su hijo! Él tenía una lejana memoria de un bebé sacándole la lengua mientras Severus Snape salía de su tienda por última vez. ¿Se preguntaba si su padre le había pedido que hiciera esto?  
Con precaución, Smithers desenvolvió el regalo, esperando por algo que explotara o le saltara encima. Pero lo único que vio fue una ordinaria lata de chocolate en polvo con marshmallows y una bolsa de pociones sabrosas dentro de un tazón. El reconoció el trabajo como de Amos Philpot, el mago que vendía chocolate y otros dulces. ¡Humph! Siempre quise comprar uno de estos.Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa. La puerta se cerro de golpe."¡Regalo de Navidad, bah!" murmuro, luego convoco una destartalada tetera y la puso al fuego. No tenía sentido desperdiciar buen chocolate. ¿Así que soy un cascarrabias? ¡Ja! ¿Pero por Merlín que es un Grinch?  
Blaise y Neville le dieron una palmada en la espalda a Harry en felicitaciones por ser tan valiente, luego todos se dirigieron al Emporio de la Lechuza, esperando que Augustus no hubiera terminado su transacción demasiado pronto y estuviera esperándolos. Él se molestaba cuando las personas no eran puntuales.  
Pero encontraron que Augustus estaba recién saliendo de la tienda con una jaula tapada, luciendo bastante complacido.  
"¡Abuelo!" llamo Harry. "¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Como es?"  
"Respira, Henry," le ordeno el Maestro Elemental. "Y no grites, ella esta bastante nerviosa. Puedes verla cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Terminaron con todas sus compras navideñas, chicos?"  
"Si señor," corearon.  
"Bien. Entonces agarren mis mangas y pongan un dedo en mi pendiente," ordeno Augustus, sosteniendo un gran medallón con el sello de los Prince.  
Apenas los chicos cumplieron con lo ordenado, Augustus activo el Traslador y todos fueron transportados de vuelta a Foxfire Hall.  
Todos dejaron sus abrigos y demás ropa de invierno en la entrada, y Lina las desapareció.  
"¿Como estuvo su salida, mi lord y jóvenes amos?"  
"Muy buena, Lina," dijo Augustus.  
"Tomamos helado y Harry le dio un regalo a. . . ¿como fue que lo llamaste?" pregunto Neville.  
"El Sr. Grinch," dijo Harry. Luego le dio una mirada suplicante a Augustus. "Abuelo, ¿podemos verla ahora?"  
"Muy bien," accedió el Amo de Foxfire Hall, luego llevo la jaula al estudio. "Pero deben estar en silencio y no hacer movimientos bruscos." Con gentileza destapo la jaula.  
Allí, posada en una rama de nogal, estaba una magnifica halcón peregrina blanca y plata. Ella tenía brillantes ojos dorados y los examino con aire altanero, haciendo suaves sonidos.  
Harry se quedo sin aliento. "¡Oh! ¡Ella es . . . magnifica! ¿Como se llama?"  
"El propietario solo se refirió a ella como su majestad," respondió Augustus. "Pero tu padre le dará un nombre apropiado una vez que se conozcan. Ella es una rara Halcon Peregrina Imperial. Su raza solo se le daba a la realeza no hace mucho tiempo, y dicen que Arthur el Grande voló uno en una cacería. Esta viene de Russia, donde prefieren halcones como aves mensajeras." Augustus silbo gentilmente, y el ave giro su cabeza y lo miro.  
Él le paso un ratón muerto.  
Ella agacho la cabeza y recibió el bocado con gracia.  
"Bienvenida a Foxfire Hall, su majestad," Augustus dijo suavemente, luego ubico la jaula en una esquina y volvió a taparla. "Vamos chicos. Apostaría que tanto escoger regalos ha causado que estén muertos de hambre. Y Henry, ¿que significa eso de comprar un regalo para el Grinch? No me digas que hiciste vivir ese monstruo del libro con magia accidental. . ."  
Harry río. "No, abuelo. Es un. . .sobrenombre. . ." explico, acompañando al hombre.  
Augustus río cuando Harry le revelo a quien se refería. "Eres un osado, Henry. Me recuerdas a tu abuela. Drusilla siempre le daba regalos a la gente que ella creía lo merecían, aunque casi no los conociera. Tu tienes su corazón generoso."  
Mañana de Navidad  
Foxfire Hall:  
Hotspur recogió todos los envoltorios alrededor del joven amo Harry y lo desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos hacia la chimenea. El papel servia bien como leña.  
Harry estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente complacido con los regalos que había recibido este año, pero ahora estaba mirando a Severus expectante. Su padre estaba sentado en el lugar habitual a la derecha del sillón, desde donde podía observar a su hijo abrir los regalos. Estaba envuelto en una cómoda bata verde y pantuflas. "Ahora, ¿dime cual es el regalo que estas tan ansioso por que abra, Harry?" le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?"  
Harry meneo la cabeza. Severus ya había abierto el paquete con los guantes protectores, y encontró que eran un excelente regalo, y rápidamente le había preguntado a su hijo cuanto había gastado en ellos. Él tenia un limite para Harry en gastos, porque no quería que el chico gastara todo su dinero en regalos costosos, él deseaba que el chico manejara bien su dinero.  
"¿Eso es todo?" había dicho cuando Harry le contó lo que habían costado los guantes. Entonces meneo la cabeza. "Los compraste donde la Srta. Miska, ¿cierto? Debí saberlo."  
Pero ahora Harry estaba saltando arriba y abajo ya que Augustus acarreo la jaula cubierta con un enorme moño verde encima.  
"Harry, por amor de Merlín, deja de moverte," le ordeno Severus. "Actúas como si tuvieras polvo pica-pica en tus pantalones."  
Harry se detuvo, obligándose a permanecer calmado, no queriendo asustar al ave.  
Al lado de la chimenea, Mystic y Parches dormitaban tranquilamente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar la jaula.  
"Feliz Navidad, Severus." Dijo Augustus, luego descubrió la jaula con una reverencia.  
El halcón dentro de la jaula despertó y dio un sobresaltado meep antes de notar al hombre con los ojos oscuros mirándola. Ella lo miro con sus ojos dorados.  
"Mucho gusto, mi lady," murmuro Severus.  
El halcón dio un leve chillido y agacho la cabeza, como si estuviera saludándolo. Luego se acerco a la puerta de la jaula la empujo y la abrió, pese al asombro de los magos.  
Ella les dio a todos una mirada divertida. Luego estiro sus magnificas alas se deslizo y se poso con cuidado en el hombro de Severus. Ella casi no hizo ruido al volar y sus garras ni siquiera rasgaron la tela, tan hábilmente se había aferrado.  
Luego dio otros de esos chillidos de satisfacción y miro curiosamente a Augustus y Harry.  
Severus levanto una mano para acariciarla, y ella le pico el pelo. "Así que, ¿seremos amigos preciosa?" le dijo suavemente.  
Ella lo miro fijamente, gorjeo y volvió a picarle el pelo, permitiéndole que sus dedos le acariciaran su pecho. Él sonrío. Luego se giro hacia Augustus y dijo, "Abuelo, este es un regalo asombroso. . .jamás me imagine. . ."  
Augustus movió una mano. "ya era hora que tuvieras una mascota, Severus. Ella es un halcón peregrino imperial, la única de su especie aquí en estos momentos. Ella fue criada en Rusia, y George del emporio de la Lechuza me dijo que son muy leales y protectivas del mago o bruja al que eligen además son muy orgullosas e inteligentes."  
"Ella tiene nombre."  
"Él se refería a ella como su majestad, pero eso es mas un titulo que un nombre, si me preguntas. Él dijo que cuando tu elijas el apropiado, ella te lo hará saber."  
"¿Puedo ayudar?" pregunto Harry.  
"Puedes," accedió Severus. "Has una lista de nombres y después los probaremos."  
Harry corrió a buscar un pergamino y una Pluma Siempre-llena del estudio de Augustus.  
Pasaron el resto de la mañana tratando de nombrar al magnifico halcón.  
Primero trataron nombres obvios, como Regina, Majestuosa, Brillante, Emperatriz, Reina pero la halcón, ahora dormitando en su jaula, no respondió a ninguno. Luego trataron sinónimos de viento y tormenta, como Borrasca y Tempestad, pero ella siguió indiferente.  
Augustus ofreció Glorianna, que era un antiguo nombre para Isabel Primera.  
Ella abrió los ojos ante ese, pero se alboroto las plumas y volvió a dormir.  
Severus convoco un libro de nombres, en varios idiomas y comenzó a ojearlo. Él necesitaba un nombre único, fácil de pronunciar, pero al mismo tiempo que describiera la actitud imperial del halcón.  
Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. El nombre que había escogido significaba "reinante gloriosa" en la lengua eslava. El levanto la mirad del texto y dijo en voz baja, "Ven a mi, Valeska."  
Él estiro su brazo, que ahora tenia una protección contra el halcón.  
El halcón abrió los ojos y dio un chillido de triunfo. Luego voló directamente a su mago, rendida.  
Sin embargo, se acomodo rápidamente, caminando desde el brazo del Maestro de Pociones hasta apoyarse en su hombro.  
"Valeska," repitió Augustus. "un nombre inusual. ¿Que significa?"  
Severus le dijo.  
"Le calza a la perfección," dijo Harry, sonriéndole a la orgullosa ave.  
Valeska le guiño un ojo. Ella estaba bastante contenta entre los orgullosos magos de Foxfire Hall, marchando en el hombro de Severus a cenar como lo había echo durante toda su vida, la reina indiscutida de todos.  
Casi habían terminado su deliciosa cena de pavo asado y puré de papas, salsa y aderezo, junto con bastones de zanahoria a la mantequilla, que Harry trato de saltarse hasta que Severus lo miro fijamente y le indico que debía poner algunas en su plato.  
Harry aguanto un gruñido y lo hizo. Él y su padre habían estado en guerra por los vegetales desde que él era pequeño. La mayoría de las veces Severus ganaba.  
Lina vino y retiro los platos mientras Hotspur servia un plato pequeño con sorbete de limón con una gota de una poción digestiva, les ayudaría con la digestión así como limpiarles el paladar. Severus la había desarrollado hace un tiempo para evitar la molesta sensación de saciedad después de una comida muy cargada.  
Quince minutos después, Lina volvió al comedor, habiendo comido con su esposo en la cocina, y pregunto quien quería chocolate caliente o café con un chorrito de whiskey de fuego o una copita de brandy.  
La mención del chocolate caliente le recordó a Harry de su improvisado regalo a Smithers y se giro a Severus y le dijo, "Jamás adivinaras lo que sucedió cuando fui con el abuelo al Callejón Diagon a comprar tu regalo, Papá. ¡Conocí al Grinch!"  
"Harry, ¿de que estas hablando? No hay tal cosa."  
Harry sonrío. "No como el de la historia, no, pero conocí a un boticario que es como él. Su nombre es Smithers—"  
Severus casi se ahogo con su café. "¿Smithers? ¿Amos Smithers? ¿Ese tacaño desagradable para el que solía trabajar cuando termine la academia?"  
Harry asintió. "El mismo. Choque con el por accidente. . ." él le contó a Severus la historia completa, y cuando termino, su padre no dijo nada por un largo rato.  
Luego dio una sonrisa de lado. "eso fue muy generoso de tu parte, Harry. Aunque tuviste suerte que al Viejo murciélago no le diera un ataque allí mismo, por un exceso de bondad." Luego bebió un poco de su café. "Ah bueno, incluso Smithers merece un regalo al año. Quizás tu regalo ayudara a derretir su helado corazón."  
Harry esperaba que así fuera, luego bebió su chocolate caliente, saboreando la rica cremosidad. Mientras lo hacía su gatito, Parches, salto a su regazo, se dio la vuelta dos veces y se acostó, ronroneando feliz.


	15. Blanca Navidad

22de Febrero de 1990  
Foxfire Hall:  
Severus caminó cuidadosamente por el estanque que estaba situado como a diez minutos de la casa principal, rodeado por sauces y cedros en el lado norte. El estanque en su lado mas profundo tenia como ocho pies, Severus podía saber esto con su sentido de Maestro de agua, su nuevo talento emergente estaba desarrollándose muy bien gracias a la ayuda de Augustus. Él había aprendido a enviar su conciencia hacia el exterior y gentilmente sintió el agua con su mente, y dejo que sus sentidos de agua le "dijeran" ciertas cosas, como profundidad, temperatura, composición (como si era agua dulce o salada o si tenia bacterias), y también que tipo de vida acuática contenía.  
Durante el verano, el estanque estaba lleno de peces y patos con sus crías. Aunque en estos momentos, estaba congelado casi totalmente, y Severus estaba probando el grosor del hielo. Harry, Blaise, y Neville habían estado molestándolo desde la semana pasada, cuando una helada se había posado sobre Yorkshire, para que los dejara ir a patinar. Pero primero, Severus insistió probar el hielo para ver si podía soportar su peso.  
Era seguro excepto por un sector en el lado izquierdo. Severus usando sus nuevos poderes engroso un poco más el hielo y marco con una línea roja la parte peligrosa. No quería hacer demasiado grueso el hielo en este sector, porque habían patos y gansos que venían a beber o a nadar a veces y no quería negarles el acceso al estanque. Había sido de ellos primero, antes que los Prince llegaran a este terreno.  
Cuidadosamente marco con la línea roja el sector de hielo delgado. ¡Listo! Era tan clara que hasta un ciego podría verla, Severus pensó con satisfacción. La temperatura también estaba ideal para patinar, despejado y sin mucho viento, con un mínimo de sol.  
Después de estar satisfecho de que los niños no correrían ningún peligro, Severus se deslizo por la nieve de vuelta a la casa. Deslizarse era como esquiar pero sin los skis, y era algo que solo los Maestros Elementales o Maestros del agua podían hacer. Severus simplemente manipulaba la nieve bajo sus botas, por lo que la volvía dura, lisa y suave, usando su voluntad para avanzar entre el terreno nevado, deslizándose sobre ella a un ritmo muy rápido. Era más rápido que caminar y más divertido. Incluso a veces lo hacia cuando Harry sostenía sus manos, pero requería mas concentración y lo cansaba mas rápido. Él podía haberse Aparecido, pero estaba disfrutando el paisaje invernal y el tiempo a solas, pronto estaría supervisando y ayudando a los chicos con su patinaje.  
Él entro a la mansión, sin siquiera necesitar limpiar sus botas de nieve, ya que podía mantener la nieve, hielo y el agua alejada de sus ropas si así lo deseaba, un uso menor de sus poderes Elementales. Augustus le había dicho que era posible para un Maestro del agua poder andar sobre su superficie como un escarabajo de agua y también podía nadar como un pez, o incluso hacerlo sin siquiera mojarse. También podía amoldar el agua en formas diferentes y convocar olas y chubascos. Pero hasta ahora Severus no había tratado de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de completar su cuota de pociones y de practicar incansablemente con su talento. Durante el verano, tendría más tiempo para experimentar.  
Los tres chicos estaban parados en la entrada, abrigados y listos para partir. Los tres los miraron expectantes.  
"¿Podemos ir ahora Sr. Snape?" pregunto con impaciencia Blaise. Él, al igual que Harry, siempre estaba ansioso de ir a alguna aventura nueva o tratar algo diferente.  
"¿Esta el hielo lo suficientemente grueso señor?" eso vino de Neville, que no estaba demasiado interesado en el patinaje, debido a que su tío Algie lo había arrogado a un estanque el verano anterior para que aprendiera a nadar, y también para que despertara su magia a un nivel mas alto. Hasta un punto había funcionado. Neville había aprendido a flotar rápidamente, y su magia le había impedido que se ahogara, pero habían dejado al chico temeroso de los estanques o grandes cantidades de agua.  
Severus considera que esa táctica de miedo había sido una soberana estupidez, y se lo había dicho a Augusta la última vez que había hablado con ella. Ella había estado de acuerdo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. "Mi hermano siempre ha estado corto de leña para una hoguera, Severus. Insiste que el niño lo único que necesita es un shock para que deje de ser tímido y todo eso. ¡Idiota!"  
Habían otros títulos que llamaba Severus al tío de Neville, pero ninguno de ellos era digno de repetir enfrente de una dama así que se mordió la lengua y se decidió a hacer esta experiencia de patinaje algo agradable para Neville, al igual que para su hijo y para Blaise.  
"Sí, vamos, el hielo esta perfecto para patinar," respondió Severus, envolviendo con fuerza a Harry en su bufanda.  
Su hijo hizo una mueca. "Papá, me ahoga."  
Severus la soltó un poco. "¿Mejor?"  
Harry asintió. Y rodó sus ojos, odiaba que se desvivieran por él especialmente enfrente de sus amigos.  
Severus le bajo el sombrero a Blaise hasta las orejas y ajusto la capa de Neville para que lo cubriera mucho mejor. "Esta bien, ¿todos tienen sus patines?"  
Los tres chicos le mostraron los patines que tenían sostenidos por sus cordones.  
"Bien." Los patines de Severus ya estaban en el estanque. En realidad no los necesitaba, dado su talento, pero le gustaba patinar sobre hielo. El se dio la vuelta y dio un silbido a su mascota, Valeska, para ver si quería unírseles.  
El halcón peregrino blanco despertó desde donde dormía en el sillón, chillando con deleite.  
Severus le acaricio con gentileza la cabeza. "Vamos, mi maravilla alada, vamos. Tu puedes mirar a estos lastimeros animales terrestres que tratan de alcanzar tu gracia imposible."  
Valeska le sonrío como solo una pájaro podía, luego extendió sus alas y salio volando hacia el cielo. Ella acompañaría a su amo a cualquier lugar, y no le molestaba el frío como a otras especies. Ella había nacido en el norte de Rusia y estaba acostumbrada al viento helado y las bajas temperaturas.  
Los chicos salieron corriendo gritando y saltando.  
Severus hizo un gesto por el ruido, luego llamo a Hotspur y le pidió que le dijera a Lord Prince que volverían a la hora del té. Luego siguió a los chicos a través del terreno hacia el estanque, su halcón por encima de ellos volando perezosamente.  
Después de ayudar a Neville a ponerse sus patines, Severus les dio a los chicos unas cuantas lecciones básicas, mostrándoles como balancearse y girar en la resbalosa superficie. Neville se cayo unas cuantas veces, pero con alegría se paro y trato de nuevo. Harry y Blaise, que ya habían esquiado antes, estaban como gaviotas, deslizándose y dando vueltas riendo.  
"¡Chicos!" los llamo Severus viendo que Harry se estaba acercando al hielo marcado. "Tu sabes lo que significan esa líneas, ¿no es así?"  
"Sí," grito Harry. "Significa Peligro-Hielo delgado."  
"Así es. Mantente alejado de el." El miro como su hijo dio la vuelta, evitando las líneas brillantes. Aunque propenso a meterse en líos, Harry obedecía, él no era, después de toda una vida viviendo con Severus y Augustus, tan imprudente como James Potter y después de varias lesiones había aprendido a seguir las instrucciones de Snape.  
Los tres chicos habían recibido instrucciones de él no solo en patinaje, sino que en pociones básicas y herbologia, para que estuvieran bien preparados para el plan de estudios de Hogwarts. Neville era mejor en herbologia, mientras Harry era más rápido para captar la teoría y más inteligente para inventar nuevas formas de preparar pociones. Blaise era más metódico, pero su precisión era un rasgo muy bueno para ser maestro de pociones. Severus estaba seguro de que no tendrían problemas con las clases del primer año, por lo menos en pociones.  
También les había enseñado medidas de seguridad, una necesidad lidiando con dos niños traviesos. Aunque después de darle un mordaz reto a Harry en frente de sus amigos cuando lo pillo persiguiendo a Blaise alrededor de la mesa del laboratorio con un cuchillo en la mano y parar a Harry en una esquina como si tuviera cinco años, no tuvo más problemas con ese idiótico comportamiento. Harry le había dicho que había sido malo por avergonzarlo de esa manera, y todo lo que dijo Severus fue que se lo merecía por tratar el laboratorio como un campo de juegos y que se comportara la próxima vez.  
Él fue sacado de su breve ensueño por Neville cayendo de trasero.  
"¡Maldición!" murmuro el chico, luchando por levantarse.  
"Toma," Severus le dio una mano. "Mírame. Perdiste el equilibrio. Desliza tu pie derecho hacia adelante y apoya bien el izquierdo. ¿Viste?" le demostró, luego lo tomo de las manos para que Neville intentarla copiarlo.  
"Es difícil. Usted lo hace lucir fácil Sr. Snape," jadeo Neville.  
"Ahora es difícil, pero con practica pronto patinaras tan bien como Harry," lo animo Severus.  
"¿Lo haré? Pero siempre me caigo."  
"Todos se caen la primera vez," dijo Severus, patinando hacia atrás sin soltarle la mano. "Pregúntale a Harry cuantas veces cayo cuando recién aprendió. Su trasero estaba todo morado."  
Neville río.  
"¡Papá!" Harry chillo indignado. "¿tenias que decirle eso?"  
"¿Entonces es verdad?" pregunto Neville.  
"Si," respondió su amigo. "Pero ahora mírame." Giro en un patín.  
"Es una cosa de balance," Severus continuo su instrucción. "Una vez que aprendas eso y como detenerte, serás capaz de patinar muy bien."  
"¿Como detenerse? Quiere decir, sin caer."  
"Usa la cuchilla en la parte delantera de tu patín," Severus le demostró.  
"Papá, ¿puedes mostrarnos de nuevo como escribes tu nombre en el hielo?" rogó Harry. El adoraba ese truco de Severus y no se cansaba de verlo una y otra vez.  
"Espera un minuto. Déjame ayudar a Neville." Él espero hasta que Neville se veía mas seguro en sus patines antes de alejarse un poco y le dijo al niño. "Esta bien, Longbottom. Ven hacia mi."  
Neville lo miro alarmado. "¿Ahora?"  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos! Muévete de la forma en que te mostré. Eso es."  
Neville comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente hacia Severus, que estaba patinando hacia atrás lentamente. "¡estoy. . .patinando!"  
"¡Bien! Ahora agarra mis manos," le dijo Severus, moviéndose un paso mas atrás. Neville se acerco. "¡Buen trabajo!" lo felicito cuando el chico patino mas de tres pies hacia él. Él le dio la mano al chico y le dijo, "Ahora usa la cuchilla delantera para frenar. ¡Muy bien!"  
Neville estaba sonriendo, su rostro brillaba por la alegría. "Puedo patinar."  
Severus le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, Longbottom. Quédate aquí."  
El se giro y comenzó a patinar hacia el medio del estanque.  
Harry y Blaise se movieron hacia un lado y vieron encantados como el Maestro de Pociones comenzaba a realizar elegante giros y curvas, moviéndose como un bailarín en un desliz de nunca acabar. En tres minutos había terminado con una reverencia.  
Grabado en el hielo estaban las palabras Severus Snape.  
Los chicos aplaudieron y silbaron.  
"¡No puedo esperar para poder hacer eso!" Blaise dijo con envidia.  
"Yo también," dijo Neville. Él comenzó a patinar de nuevo, y pese a su sorpresa descubrió que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Comenzó a patinar más rápido y mas rápido. "¡Miren, Harry, Blaise! ¡Puedo hacerlo!"  
Blaise aplaudió feliz, luego trato de imitar la forma en que Severus había escrito su nombre.  
Harry patino alrededor, tratando de lograr la suficiente velocidad para hacer un salto. "¡Oye, Blaise! ¡Mírame hacer un salto! ¡Apuesto que no puedes hacer eso!"  
Blaise lo miro.  
Harry iba a toda velocidad cuando Neville patino en su camino.  
"¡Huy!" grito Neville. El trato de detenerse, pero sus patines no lo obedecieron. "¡Harry, n-no-puedo parar!"  
Harry trato de evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El impulso de Neville lo guío directo hacia su amigo y chocaron espectacularmente.  
"¡Ayy!" grito Harry. Su nariz conecto con la frente de Neville y ahora estaba sangrando. El había caído al piso al igual que Neville.  
"¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento," Neville comenzó a disculparse mientras trataba de pararse, su labio estaba lastimado al igual que su ojo, por golpear la barbilla de Harry.  
Fuertes manos lo levantaron y lo sentaron con cuidado a unos pies de Harry. "Quédate sentado, Neville." Le ordeno Severus, sacando su varita. "No te preocupes, Harry estará bien, he arreglado bastantes narices rotas antes."  
El se deslizo hacia Harry, que estaba tratando de detener la sangre con un guante. "Cuidado hijo. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás y déjame ver."  
Saco la mano de Harry de su rostro y observo el daño. "Hmm. No esta tan mal." Él puso la punta de su varita en la nariz de Harry y lanzo un hechizo para detener el sangrado. Luego lanzo otro hechizo para la hinchazón de la nariz.  
Mientras atendía a las dos victimas del choque, Blaise estaba muerto de la risa.  
"¡Ooh, por Merlín! ¡Ese fue un gran salto, Harry! ¡Volaste. . .como una piedra!" el estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que comenzó a patinar hacia atrás, riendo histérico. "Jajaja. . .esa es la cosa mas graciosa que he visto. ¡Podías llamarlo 'el Gran Choque'!"  
Cruzo la línea roja y entro al hielo delgado.  
Harry frunció el ceño y tato de girarse. "¡Ah, cállate, Blaise!"  
"Quédate quieto, Harry," le ordeno Severus, afirmando la cabeza de su hijo para poder terminar. "¿estas lastimado en alguna otra parte?"  
Harry pensó. "Uh. . .no realmente. Me duele un poco el trasero."  
Severus iba a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie para poder curarlo cuando oyó un crujido siniestro y luego el chillido de terror de Blaise.  
"¡Ayuda! El hielo se esta-rom-piendo— ¡AHH!"  
¡SPLASH!  
Blaise cayó a través del hielo delgado hacia el agua congelada.  
El comenzó a agitar sus manos gritando.  
Severus reacciono de inmediato, apuntando una mano hacia el agujero en el hielo y se concentro. Poder fluyo de él en un instintivo rayo de luz azul.  
La temperatura del agua cambio abruptamente de congelada a calida y luego una ola salio del agujero arrastrando a Blaise en su punta, dejándolo con cuidado al lado de la línea roja. Un momento después desapareció y el hielo se sello nuevamente.  
Blaise yacía boca abajo en el hielo, gimiendo y temblando.  
"¡Blaise! ¿Estas bien?" grito Neville, horrorizado.  
Severus con rapidez patino hacia Blaise, levantándolo en sus brazos. El chico estaba azul por el frío, y rápidamente lo seco con un pensamiento. Pero no era suficiente. Pese a su rápida reacción, Blaise estaba helado. El se giro a Harry. "Harry, ¿puedes ayudar a Neville? Necesito llevar a Blaise de inmediato a la casa para darle un baño caliente."  
"Claro, Papá," le dijo Harry, luego patino hacia Neville y lo ayudo a levantarse. "Vamos, Nev. ¿Estas bien?"  
"Si. Me he lastimado peor tropezándome con mis cordones," le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa triste. Él se apoyo ligeramente en Harry y luego patinaron con rapidez fuera del estanque para ponerse sus botas. Severus ya se había Aparecido a la casa con Blaise. "¿Crees que Blaise estará bien?"  
Harry asintió, sacudiendo sus pies en la nieve. "Hará falta mas que un chapuzón para hacer caer a Zabini, Nev. Deberías saber eso. Además, los poderes de papá lo tuvieron seco en segundos, así que ni siquiera creo que se enferme."  
Por encima, en el cielo, Valeska daba vueltas, de repente se lanzo en picada.  
Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada y vieron cuando se alzo triunfal con un conejo en sus garras. Ella lanzo un grito de victoria y se alejo para disfrutar su botín.  
Neville se estremeció. "¡Uhh! No puedo creer que ella mato un conejo."  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que ella come. Es un halcón, deben cazar para sobrevivir."  
"Pero ella es una mascota. Tu papá la alimenta."  
"Si, pero a ella le gusta cazar. Es su naturaleza," Harry dijo filosóficamente. "Vamos, Nev. Tengo frío y hambre." Él se sobo el trasero haciendo una mueca. Entonces comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, o trataron, a través del terreno hacia la mansión.  
Para cuando llegaron, Hotspur los estaba esperando para ayudarlos a sacarse la ropa de invierno y Lina tenia una nutritiva comida caliente en la mesa que consistía en sopa de pollo sándwiches de tocino con lechuga y mayonesa y de jamón con queso, además bollo calientes con mantequilla y papitas fritas con sal y vinagre. También había cidra de manzana caliente.  
"¡Gracias, Lina!" dijo Harry, sonriéndole a la elfina.  
"De nada joven amo. Ahora vaya a lavarse. Usted también amo Longbottom."  
Los dos hicieron lo que les pidió, y se encontraron con Augustus cuando volvían del baño.  
"Abuelo, ¿Papá volvió con Blaise?" pregunto Harry.  
"Si lo hizo, y su joven amigo esta ahora en un baño caliente con sales terapéuticas, presumo." Respondió Augustus. "Estará como nuevo en una hora. ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Oí que hubo un pequeño accidente?"  
El saco su varita y la paso sobre los dos chicos, luego sano a Neville con rapidez de su labio cortado y ojo morado. Neville le agradeció con timidez. "Ahora ve a comer," Augustus ordeno ásperamente, moviendo una mano. "Henry, veamos que te hiciste."  
"Estoy bien," protesto Harry. "Papá ya curo mi nariz."  
"Él me dijo que te habías lastimado en otro lugar," dijo Augustus, girando a su nieto.  
Harry se puso colorado. "¡Abuelo, estoy bien!"  
Augustus bufo. "Si quieres sentarte en un trasero adolorido, bien por mi, Henry Snape."  
Harry reconsidero. "Esta bien. Sáname."  
Augustus apoyo su varita contra el trasero de Harry y murmuro un hechizo sanador.  
El dolor desapareció. "Gracias abuelo," dijo Harry.  
"De nada diablillo. Ahora ve a comer." El envío al chico al comedor con una ligera palmada en el trasero.  
Luego se Apareció arriba para ver como estaban Blaise y Severus. "Severus, la comida esta en la mesa."  
"Bajare en unos minutos abuelo," respondió Severus desde dentro de la puerta del baño. "Casi terminamos aquí."  
Augustus se Apareció en el comedor y comenzó a comer, junto con Harry y Neville.  
Severus y Blaise llegaron unos minutos después, Blaise estaba sonrosado y seco, envuelto en una de las batas de baño de Harry encima de su ropa, y unas pantuflas de Harry en sus pies.  
Harry levanto la mirada de su sopa. "Buen trabajo buceando."  
Blaise trato de fruncir el ceño, pero el comentario de Harry fue demasiado gracioso y se largo a reír. El se sentó al lado de Neville.  
"Uno de estos días ustedes van a matarme," dijo Severus, sentándose a la derecha de Augustus.  
Augustus sonrío. "Oh, ¡cuantas veces le dije eso a tu madre y a tu tía Grace!"  
Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Porque? ¿también cayeron por el hielo?"  
"Peor. Tu tía era como un mono, se encaramaba en todo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve que sanar torceduras o huesos rotos cuando ella caía. Y Eileen siempre estaba experimentando en su mini laboratorio, probando mezclas locas. La mayoría de las cuales explotaba. Una vez se quemo las cejas y parte de su cabello. Al igual que tu, me imagino."  
Severus le dio una sonrisa irónica. "A veces. Cuando mi padre no se encontraba." Luego volvió a su sopa y sándwich.  
Cuando Annamaria llego a buscar a Blaise antes de la cena, Severus le informo del accidente, pero le reaseguro que ahora estaba bien.  
"Gracias al cielo que eres un maestro del agua, Sev," dijo Annamaria, aliviada. "Sino habría pescado una neumonía o algo peor." Ella abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, haciéndolo sonrojar y murmurar, "¡Santa María, Mama! No es como si hubiera muerto."  
"¡Pudiste hacerlo!" lo reto ella. "¿Que pasa contigo, Blaise Zabini, no poniendo atención y jugando de esa manera? ¡Pudiste ahogarte!"  
"Mama, puedo nadar. Y el Sr. Snape estaba allí," se defendió Blaise.  
"Por suerte para ti," ella le dio un afectuoso golpecito en la cabeza.  
"Si es que se resfría, solo dale una poción Revitalizadora," le aconsejo Severus y los Zabini se fueron por floo a su hogar.  
Él paso una mano por su cabello y pensó con ironía como nunca había un momento aburrido en Foxfire Hall, sin importar que fecha fuera.  
23 de Diciembre de 1991  
Residencia Longbottom:  
Faltaban dos días para Navidad, pero los Snape, Augustus y Blaise habían decidido celebrar un poco antes yendo donde los Longbottom. Augusta quería que cenaran y después dejar que los niños abrieran los regalos. Ella le había dado a Augustus y Severus canastas con sus galletitas especiales, dulces, tartas de albaricoques y pequeños pasteles de carne, además de raras cepas de vino de mora y fresa que sabía nunca comprarían para ellos mismos. Ella le dio a Annamaria una canasta similar.  
Annamaria y Marco no podían ir a cenar, trabajarían hasta tarde en su nuevo proyecto, una Poción Bloqueadora de Nervios para victimas recientes de la Maldición Cruciatus, pero Augusta se había asegurado de enviarles una cesta con cosas de la fiesta, para que no se sintieran solos. Severus les había dicho que se tomaran la noche libre, pero ellos educadamente pero con firmeza habían rehusado. Él no se había molestado en hacer un alboroto de esto, comprendiendo totalmente como uno podía absorberse creando una poción cuando uno estaba casi apunto de que saliera correcta. Augustus lo había vuelto el supervisor de los Laboratorios Prince hace dos años, dándole autoridad oficial y un aumento de salario. A ninguno de los demás Maestros le molestaba, Severus había estado extraoficialmente supervisándolos por años y ellos estaban complacidos de tener un jefe competente.  
La residencia Longbottom era una casa de estilo antiguo, aunque bastante grande, tenia tres pisos, y estaba al lado de un gran lago con un muelle. Habían pequeñas canoas y botes atados allí, aunque los niños tenían prohibido ir allí sin un adulto presente. "¡O si no ninguno tendrá regalos de navidad!" les había dicho Augusta.  
Ellos le habían prometido no ir hacia allá. Además, hacia mucho frío para ir al lago, y había muchas cosas interesantes para hacer en la residencia Longbottom. Neville les hizo un recorrido de la casa, y les mostró todo desde el ático hasta el pequeño cobertizo donde su tío Algie tenía su laboratorio.  
Para cuando los niños terminaron de ver la casa, era hora de cenar. Augusta puso una fina mesa, con mantelería de Escocia y cristales importándoos de Irlanda además de una antigua loza heredada por generaciones. Había una variedad de comida, de pierna de cordero con salsa de menta a un crujiente pato a'la orange. Todo acompañado de pan recién horneado y montículos de cremosos puré de patatas con ajo y mantequilla, además de puré de nabos y coliflores asadas con queso, y una gran ensalada verde, sopa de cangrejo, y pequeños bocaditos de cerdo envueltos como aperitivos. Había vino para los adultos y jugo de calabaza y arándano para los niños.  
Los niños comían con ganas y Harry incluso comía los vegetales que Severus puso en su plato sin alboroto. Gradualmente estaba superando su aversión a todas las cosas verdes, y encontró que la ensalada verde con vinagreta de queso azul sabía bastante bien, especialmente con los crutones espolvoreados encima.  
"Esa es la especialidad de la abuela," Neville le dijo a Harry mientras comía su pato. "a ella le gusta la ensalada. Aprendió la receta de la Sra. Zabini."  
Blaise sonrío feliz. "te dije que mi mama hace la mejor ensalada. Ella le dio a tu abuela los vegetales de nuestro jardín, sabes."  
Harry sabía que era verdad, porque Annamaria siempre enviaba con Severus productos de su abundante jardín, y normalmente los comían en casa por días. Él a veces se preguntaba si Annamaria quería alimentar a todas las familias en Yorkshire.  
"Es una mesa preciosa Augusta," dijo Augustus.  
La antigua Auror se sonrojo. "En realidad no es mi trabajo, mis elfos Snozberry, Ellida y Avery lo hicieron. Todo lo que yo hice fue la ensalada."  
"Y esta excelente," comento Severus, sirviéndose otra porción. Él miro a su hijo. "¿Cierto, Harry?"  
"Esta deliciosa abuela Augusta," dijo Harry respondiendo al comentario de su padre. Augusta le había dicho a él y a Blaise que la llamaran abuela como lo hacia Neville, así ella se encontraba mas confortable.  
"No puedo esperar por el postre," Neville dijo ansioso.  
"Y después. . .regalos," dijo Blaise y le cerro un ojo a Harry.  
Harry sonrío por dentro, imaginando la sorpresa en el rostro de Neville cuando viera su regalo. Los dos amigos habían juntado todo su dinero y le habían comprado a Neville un regalo especial este año, uno que ni siquiera sus padres sabían. Le habían pedido a los hermanos mayores de Blaise que los llevaran de compras navideñas ese año, lo habían comprado y lo habían entregado a la casa de los Zabini temprano en la mañana.  
Blaise luego había dio por Floo con la gran caja y la había escondido tras el enorme árbol de navidad de los Longbottom, que parecía que tenia nieve de verdad en algunas de las ramas al igual que luces y adornos. Era un árbol magnifico, y a Harry le encantaba.  
El postre era de primera clase, pastel de ciruela y chocolate, tarta de manzana y todo tipo de pastelillos y dulces. Harry no se relleno el plato como siempre, porque quería que el postre terminara luego para abrir los regalos  
Pero los adultos conversaron mientras bebían café y té lo que hizo que Harry quisiera gritar por lo lentos. ¿Porque no podían conversar cuando los niños habrían los regalos? Se pregunto irritado.  
Cuando los elfos retiraron todo era el momento.  
Neville y los chicos corrieron al árbol. Harry miro alrededor y le pregunto a Blaise, "¿Donde lo pusiste?"  
"Allí, tras el sofá," Blaise indico al sofá que estaba al lado del árbol.  
"¿de que estan susurrando?" pregunto Neville curioso. Él estaba vestido con pantalones café y un jersey rojo con un reno en el.  
"Nada," Blaise dijo con rapidez. "Solo nos preguntábamos donde estaba tu tío Algie."  
"Oh. Probablemente esta en el bar, celebrando la ultima victoria de los Cannons sobre los Wasps." Dijo Neville. "Él esta allí hasta tarde." Él miro sobre su hombro a Augustus que escoltaba a su abuela a la habitación y se sentaba en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado, mientras que Severus se seto en una silla. "Abuela, ¿puedo comenzar a repartir los regalos?"  
"Si, Neville." Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara.  
Neville comenzó con Harry. "Este es para ti, Harry."  
Le dio a Harry un elegante sobre y una pequeña caja. Harry abrió primero la caja. Dentro había una gran barra de chocolate de Honeydukes, la Barra de la Amistad, porque podías compartirla con un amigo y aun así tener suficiente para ti. "¡Gracias, Nev! ¿Como sabias que quería una?"  
Neville río. "Solo me lo dijiste diez veces la ultima vez que fuimos a Honeydukes." Él apunto al sobre. "Abre ese."  
Harry lo hizo, y encontró adentro una tarjeta y dentro habían entradas para los siguientes partidos de Quidditch en el estadio Phoenix. "¡Wow! ¡Entradas de Quidditch! ¡Gracias, Nev! ¡Esto es genial!"  
Severus gruño y miro a Augusta. "Espero que lo llevaras por lo menos a una."  
Augusta río. "No en tu vida, querido Severus. Para eso esta mi hermano Algie. Él es el fanático de Quidditch en esta familia."  
Neville le paso a Blaise un sobre similar y una caja. Solo que dentro había una gran bolsa de la mejor goma de mascar, ya que Blaise la adoraba. También recibió entradas y salto arriba y abajo de la emoción. "¡Ja! ¡Oh Alex va a estar tan celoso! Y no compartiré con el al menos que me pida de buna manera. ¡Muchas gracias, Nev!"  
"Ahora nosotros," Harry dijo emocionado, poniéndose de pie para arrastrarse detrás del sofá para sacar una caja de mediano tamaño.  
Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Que compraste, Harry Snape? Nunca me dijiste."  
"Ya veras, Papá. Es algo que Neville a querido por siempre, así que Blaise y yo juntamos nuestro dinero y lo compramos." Él le paso la misteriosa caja a Neville. "¡Apúrate y ábrela, Nev!"  
La caja tenia un gran moño rojo y verde con una gran tarjeta que decía para Neville, de Harry & Blaise.  
Neville estaba tan perplejo como los adultos y con cuidado abrió la caja. Luego se arrodillo y echo una ojeada adentro. Estaba vacía excepto por algo suave y peludo en una esquina.  
"¿Que?" Neville metió la mano y de repente el ocupante de la caja despertó y dio un salto.  
Era un crup blanco y marrón, un perro mágico con cola bifurcada que esta moviendo a mil por hora. Los crups se conocían por ser extremadamente leales con sus amos mágicos y feroces contra los Muggles. También comían de todo, incluidos muebles y metal sin enfermar. Tenía el pelaje suave y corto, mayormente blanco, salvo por dos de sus patas, la punta de su cola, y una gran mancha en su espalda y una oreja. Salto sobre Neville y le lamió la cara, ladrando feliz.  
"¡Un cachorro!" chillo. "¡Siempre quise una mascota!" él abrazo al perrito. Su rostro brillaba por la felicidad.  
Blaise y Harry se miraron complacidos.  
Pero los adultos no lo estaban. Augusta parecía que iba a desmayarse. "¿Un cachorro de crup? ¿En mi casa? ¡Oh, santo cielo!"  
"¿Eres alérgica, Augusta?" pregunto Lord Prince.  
"No, es solo que. . .los cachorros rompen todo y hacen mucho desorden. . ."  
Severus quería morir de la vergüenza. ¿Que había estado pensando Harry al comprarle a Neville una mascota sin preguntar primero? "Augusta, yo no sabía nada de esto. Harry jamás me informo que le compraría un cachorro a Neville." Frunció el ceño y le hizo señas a su hijo, que estaba acariciando el cachorro. "Henry Snape, ven para acá."  
Harry lo miro, alarma nublo su rostro. Severus solo usaba esas palabras en ese tono cuando estaba en grandes problemas. Pero no sabía que había echo mal. Se puso de pie y se paro frente a Severus. "¿Si señor?"  
"Harry, ¿Porque no pediste permiso antes de comprar un cachorro como regalo?"  
"Quería que fuera una sorpresa," respondió Harry. "¿Cual es el problema? Nev lo adora. Es un gran regalo."  
"Para el, si. ¿Pero y la abuela Augusta? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que ella nunca le compro a Neville un perro porque no necesita la responsabilidad de cuidar de uno en esta etapa de su vida?"  
"Pero. . .Nev necesita una mascota," el rostro de Harry decayó. Él miro a Augusta, que miraba al cachorro como si fuera un demonio del infierno.  
"Pudiste comprarle un sapo," dijo afectada.  
"Abuela, por favor. Yo me haré cargo de el," le pidió Neville. "No causara problema."  
Ni siquiera había terminado de decir eso cuando el cachorro salto del regazo de Neville y levanto su pata justo al lado del sofá. . . ¡en el zapato de Augusta!  
Augusta jadeo. "¡Miserable animal!" grito, y saco su varita.  
El cachorro se encogió y fue a esconderse bajo el árbol, Neville se arrastro tras el, y Augustus murmuro un Hechizo de Limpieza para borrar el error del cachorro.  
"¡Esto es todo! ¡Quiero que esa. . .bestia mal educada se vaya!" dijo enojada Augusta.  
Neville se largo a llorar. "Abuela, ¡no! no quiso hacerlo. Es un cachorro. No puede controlarse."  
"Exacto, y es por eso que no me gustan los perros. ¿Parezco un árbol, Neville Longbottom?"  
Harry y Blaise no pudieron evitarlo. Se largaron a reír ante el comentario.  
Severus estaba fulminando con la mirada a Harry, sintiéndose tentado de poner al bribón de su hijo sobre su rodilla por su última travesura. Él agarro a Harry de una oreja y lo llevo al comedor. "¡Deja de reírte jovencito! ¡No es gracioso!" le ordeno, dándole una breve sacudida.  
Harry dejo de reír, viendo por la expresión de Severus que estaba en problemas una vez más. "Papá, lo siento. . .pero solo quería darle a Neville lo que el deseba para navidad. ¿Porque estas enojado conmigo?"  
Severus se agacho en una rodilla y miro a Harry en los ojos. "Hijo, jamás se regala una criatura viva sin preguntarle a un adulto primero. A tus padre o a los de ellos. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si uno de los Longbottom fuera alérgico a los perros? ¿O no tuvieran lugar para uno?"  
"Pero no lo son y si tienen espacio," discutió Harry. "Esta casa es bastante grande. Y tienen mucho terreno"  
"Aun así, debiste preguntarme primero."  
"Habrías dicho que no." Harry hizo un puchero.  
"Te habría dicho que le preguntaría a Augusta."  
"Entonces ella habría dicho que no, y Nev nunca habría tenido una genial mascota como tu y yo y Blaise." Blaise tiene un murciélago de la fruta brasileño llamado Julius Caesar como mascota. "Y él merece uno."  
"Harry, ese no es el asunto." Gruño Severus. "me temo que tendrás que regresar el cachorro. ¿Donde lo compraste?"  
Harry se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. ¿Regresar un regalo de navidad? ¡No podía hacer eso! "¡No! no lo recibirán de vuelta," chillo, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad. "Era el ultimo de su camada y nos dieron un precio especial," dijo, cosa que era cierta. El cachorro había sido el último disponible y le habían dado un descuento cuando le dijeron que era para un amigo. "Lo mataran si lo devolvemos."  
Severus lo miro escéptico. "Harry, dudo mucho eso."  
"¡Lo harán! ¡Porque nadie quiere a uno tan pequeño, dijo el dueño de la tienda!" sollozo, luego añadió, "Además, ¿Quién a oído de regresar un cachorro de Navidad?"  
"Siempre se regresan regalos de Navidad," comenzó Severus.  
En la sala, Neville seguía suplicando con Augusta para que lo dejara quedarse con el cachorro. "Pero abuela, ¡no puedo regresar un regalo! Te prometo que me encargare de el, ni siquiera lo veras, lo mantendré en mi habitación y lo sacare a caminar y lo alimentare. . .y. . ."  
"¡No seas ridículo, Neville! No puedes tener un cachorro encerrado en tu habitación. Los perros necesitan espacio para correr, especialmente los crup."  
"El será un buen perro guardián cuando crezca, abuela Augusta," añadió Blaise tratando de ayudar. Él no había esperado este tipo de resistencia. ¿Quien podía resistir esos tristes ojos cafés? Él le lanzo una mirada a Harry, que parecía estar recibiendo un tremendo regaño de parte de Snape.  
"¡No los míos!" grito Harry. "Papá, ahorre todo el año con Blaise para comprar el cachorro." El apretó los dientes con firmeza. "No lo regresare."  
"Henry Snape, no tomes ese tono conmigo," le advirtió Severus, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.  
"Pero no es justo. Si alguien me regalara una escoba, ¿harías que la regresara?"  
"Eso es diferente. Ahora, quiero que vayas y te disculpes con Augusta por darle a Neville un regalo inapropiado y ofrécete a devolverlo—"  
Harry se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio.  
Severus puso sus manos en su espalda para no sentirse tentado de estrangular a su rebelde hijo. Luego comenzó a recitar ingredientes de pociones en su cabeza. A de asphodel, B de bezoar, C de comfrey, D de dittany, E de elecampine, F de foxglove, G de gargoyle, H de hellesfor, I de iguana , J de jobberknoll, K de knotgrass, L de lacewing, M de mandragora juice, N de nettles, O de ox tail, P de porcupine , Q de quinine, R de runespoor, S de sopophorus, T de tubeworms, U de unicorn, V de vampire blood, W de wormwood, X de xantheria, Y de yeti , Z de zinnia.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, encontró que su hijo astutamente había aprovechado la oportunidad de ir donde Augustus para abogar por su caso. ¡Humph! Veremos cuan lejos llegara, pensó Severus, volviendo a la sala.  
". . .y no querrías que mataran al cachorro, ¿cierto abuelo?" estaba diciendo el pequeño manipulador con mucha seriedad.  
"¿Matarlo? Henry, de seguro no lo harían. . "  
"Si, lo harían. Eso es lo que dijo el encargado de la tienda," Harry adorno la historia. "Dijo que si no lo comprábamos tendría que. . .deshacerse de él." El hizo un movimiento como de corte a través de su garganta para darse énfasis.  
Severus quería puro zamarrearlo.  
Pese a su asombro, Augusta cayo por la farsa de su hijo. "¿Matar al cachorro? ¡Pero eso es. . .inhumano!"  
"¿Tampoco quieres que lo deje botado en la nieve cierto abuela?" pregunto Neville con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El cachorro le estaba lamiendo la cara y gimiendo.  
"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo ella. "Que crees que soy. . . ¿Una asesina?" ella farfullo.  
"Entonces. . . ¿puedo dejármelo?"  
"Yo. . . bueno. . .supongo. . .si me prometes por tu nombre y honor de mago que limpiaras tras él, lo alimentaras y sacaras a caminar a esta molestia sin que yo te lo diga, entonces puede quedarse. Pero si mastica aunque sea una hilacha de mi alfombra Árabe, o algo de mis muebles. . .tanto tu como el maldito animal se irán a la perrera. ¿Esta claro?"  
"Si abuela." Dijo Neville, luego de un salto la abraso, y el cachorro lo siguió, saltando al regazo de Augusta y lamiéndole la cara.  
"¡Ugh! ¡Pequeña molestia! ¡Humph!" ella le frunció el ceño al cachorro, y luego comenzó a acariciarlo. "¡No eres mas que travesura y problemas!" el crup movió la cola.  
"Ese es un buen nombre para él abuela." Dijo Neville.  
"¿Cual?"  
"Problema."  
Augustus comenzó a reír.  
Su antigua estudiante la miro molesta.  
El cachorro ladro y movió su cola, parecía que le gustaba su nombre.  
Harry saco la correa de su bolsillo y se la paso a Neville. "Toma, Nev. Llevémoslo afuera."  
"Esta bien. Vamos Problema," Neville puso la correa en el collar del cachorro y salieron corriendo hacia afuera.  
"Augusta, si lo deseas, podemos llevarnos el cachorro. . ." le ofreció Severus.  
"No te preocupes, Severus. Neville ya se encariño con el cachorro, no seria bueno separarlos. Además, como dijo tu abuelo, Nev necesita un compañero aquí. Debe ser solitario estar rodeado de viejos. . .quizás esto le ayudara a tener mas. . .confianza."  
"Aun no puedo creer que Harry actuara tras mis espaldas de esa manera," Severus suspiro  
"Es un completo Slytherin," remarco Augustus. "Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien."  
Severus rodó sus ojos. Él discutiría esto con su hijo cuando llegaran a casa. Pero ahora creía que era mejor servirse otra copa de vino.  
La navidad paso sin incidentes en Foxfire Hall, excepto por el divertido habito de las mascotas, que les dieron sus versiones de regalos. Valeska le dio a Severus un conejo recién muerto, que le trajo temprano la mañana de navidad, y Parches le dio a Harry una gran rata, que puso al lado de su zapato. Mystic, que estaba demasiado vieja para cazar, le llevo a Augustus pez muerto que había sacado de la pecera.  
Aunque no estaban muy encantados con los " regalos ", los magos se aseguraron de felicitar a sus mascotas por el esfuerzo. Luego le entregaron los animales muertos a Hotspur para que los eliminara. El elfo cortó el pez y el conejo y se los dio a las mascotas y boto la rata a la basura.  
Harry pasó mas tiempo ese día jugando con su gata como regalo, alimentándola, acicalándola y poniéndole un gran moño verde. También acicalo y alimento a Mystic, que aprecio la atención, pero no le puso un moño, porque la vieja gata no aguantaría tales fruslerías. Valeska también recibió atenciones, Severus y la orgullosa halcón pasaron dos horas juntos, él la observo como casaba patos y faisanes, que comerían la semana siguiente. Valeska estaba entrenada para volver con un silbido especial que Severus había echo para ella, y jamás fallaba de llegar cuando él la llamaba. El vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, y Severus casi no temía que ella pudiera escaparse.  
La noche después de Navidad, Harry comió demasiados dulces y en vez de despertar a Severus por su dolor de estomago, decidió tomar un Calmante para Estomago. Se coló al baño de Severus, ubico el gabinete de medicinas, y encontró el Calmante para Estomago Extra Fuerte. No se molesto de leer las instrucciones en el frasco. Él no sabía que una dosis inapropiada podía causar vividas pesadillas, especialmente a un niño como Harry.  
Con cuidado midió dos cucharadas, que era la dosis normal para un Calmante para Estomago. La poción sabia algo como menta y frambuesa, no una gran combinación, pero funciono casi de inmediato. Rápidamente guardo el frasco en el gabinete cuando sintió toser a Severus, y con rapidez regreso a su habitación.  
Luego se metió bajo las mantas, poniendo sus pies cerca de donde dormía su gata y se quedo dormido.  
Solo para despertar gritando en terror unos quince minutos después. Había soñado que estaba encerrado en una caja oscura y no podía salir mientras lentamente se hundía en agua congelada. El sueño había sido tan real que no podía dejar de temblar y llorar, incluso cuando Parches se puso en su regazo y ronroneo, sus patas alrededor de él como en una especie de abrazo gatuno.  
Sus gritos trajeron a Severus de carrera, con su varita en la mano. "¿Harry? ¿Que sucede?"  
Entro corriendo en la habitación de su hijo esperado ver algo amenazador, como un boggart, ya que había uno que vivía en el ático, pero en vez de eso encontró a su hijo temblando y llorando con el rostro enterrado en el pelaje de su gato. "¿Harry? ¿Que sucede? ¿Una pesadilla?"  
Su hijo asintió, su rostro aun escondido por pelaje negro y naranja. Parches ronroneaba con fuerza.  
Severus se sentó a su lado en la cama, ignorando el montón de envolturas de chocolate y revistas de Quidditch esparcidas en el piso. "¿quieres hablar de eso?" pregunto, sobando la espalda de Harry con gentileza. "Debió ser una pesadilla muy fea." Harry solía tener pesadillas cuando recién habían llegado a Foxfire Hall, pero raramente las tenía ahora.  
Después de unos minutos, Harry levanto su rostro y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del piyama. Su nariz también estaba goteando.  
Severus atrapo su manga antes que pudiera usarla en su nariz. "No uses eso. Usa esto," le paso a su hijo un pañuelo que había encontrado en la mesita de noche de Harry. Después que Harry limpio su nariz, le pregunto de nuevo, "¿te gustaría contarme lo que soñaste?"  
Harry miro su gata, que estaba acurrucada en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciarla. "Fue. . .estaba en una caja, estaba oscuro y me hundía en agua congelada. . .podía sentir el agua entrando y llenando la caja, tenia frío y creía que moriría. . ."  
Severus lo abrazo gentilmente. "No era real. Era solo tu mente engañándote. Sabes eso, ¿no es así?"  
Harry asintió, su rostro contra el pecho de Severu. Se sentía bien escuchar el latido de su corazón. "Lo se. Lamento haberte despertado. No fue mi intención."  
"Puedes despertarme cuando sea hijo. Y por cualquier razón." Le dijo Severus, moviendo un envoltorio de chocolate con su pie. "No estoy sorprendido de que hayas tenido una pesadilla después de todos los dulces que comiste. ¿Te comiste todos los dulces de tu bota chiquillo tonto?"  
"Err. . .no. no todos."  
"Por lo que veo aquí, me sorprende que no te duela el estomago también."  
Harry se removió inquieto. ¿Porque su papá siempre tenía que ser tan observante? ¡Nunca podía salirse con la suya en nada!  
Severus lo miro fijamente. "Harry, ¿Tienes dolor de estomago?"  
"No," dijo Harry, alejándose de él.  
"Harry, dime la verdad. No juegues al héroe."  
"No. . . .ya no."  
"¿Que significa eso?"  
Harry hizo una mueca. Severus le estaba dando su mirada confiesa-ahora-mismo-jovencito y Harry nunca había podido ser capaz de soportar esa mirada en especial. "Yo. . .err. . . .tomé una poción para eso."  
"¿Una poción? ¿De donde la sacaste?"  
"Del gabinete en tu baño. Tome la. . . Poción Calmante para Estomago Extra Fuerte." Admitió Harry.  
"¿Cuanta?" Severus pregunto enojado.  
Harry le dijo.  
"Henry Snape, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nunca tomes una poción sin preguntarme? Esa dosis fue demasiado fuerte, termino dándote pesadillas."  
"Pero es un Calmante para Estomago. ¿Como pudo hacer eso?"  
"Es un efecto secundario que no he podido eliminar, y en niños menores de doce años causa pesadillas. Pudiste enfermar peor sin darte cuenta. ¿Porque diablos no me despertaste?"  
"Yo. . .yo no quería que te levantaras," Harry comenzó sintiéndose culpable. "No me sentía tan mal."  
"¿No? pero si lo suficiente como para tomar una poción," le dijo Severus.  
"Es que no podía dormir," murmuro Harry, sintiéndose ahora muy estúpido. De verdad él sabía que no debió hacer eso. "Yo. . .olvide leer las advertencias en el frasco."  
Severus meno la cabeza. "Que Merlín me salve de niños que creen que lo saben todo." Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry. "Mírame. La próxima vez que te sientas enfermo, Sin importar que, búscame primero. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia, trates de medicarte tu solo. No me importa de que estés enfermo, si te duele el estomago o tienes diarrea o constipación, lo que sea, me buscas y me llamas, ¿entendido?"  
"Si señor." Se puso colorado al pensar en decirle a Severus si tenía un problema así.  
"Bueno. Porque de ahora en adelanta volveré a cerrar el gabinete como cuando eras pequeño, ya que no puedo confiar que utilices el cerebro con él que naciste," Severus dijo severamente.  
Harry lo miro boquiabierto. "No, Papá, ¡no hagas eso! No soy un bebé."  
"Demasiado tarde. Ya lo hice." Severus movió su varita. "acuéstate y cierra los ojos. Te daría una Poción para dormir sin sueños, pero ya que esto es un efecto secundario de una poción no puedo hacer eso, así que tendrás que dormirte de forma normal."  
"¿Puedo tener un poco de leche caliente con miel?" se quejo Harry, aun dolido por la reprimenda.  
"Leche tibia si, con unas pocas gotas de miel," accedió Severus. Convoco a Lina y ella le trago la leche.  
Harry la bebió, sintiéndose algo mejor. Luego se acostó y Severus lo arropo, poniendo a Parches a su lado. Se puso de lado, y sintió una mano familiar sobándole la espalda, que era como Severus lograba que se quedara dormido cuando era pequeño.  
"Cierra tus ojos," la voz profunda ordeno. "Te estaré cuidando, no te preocupes."  
Harry obedeció, sabiendo que ninguna pesadilla lo asaltaría con su padre allí. Ya que no se atrevería.  
Severus se quedo allí hasta que Harry se durmió profundamente, luego se dirigió a su habitación para recuperar su sueño perdido. Su reloj leía las 11:35.  
Y no sabía que sufriría su propia pesadilla esa noche. Despertó jadeando y sin aliento, la almohada entre los dientes amortiguando sus gritos de rabia y terror. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera respirar normalmente. No había tenido una pesadilla así en años, no desde que había dejado Hogwarts y la presión que Lucius Malfoy y otros habían ejercido en él para unirse a los mortífagos.  
En ella había oído la risa maniaca de Voldemort y el mago oscuro se había burlado de el, diciéndole que era muy tarde, que había encontrado a Harry Potter después de todo y que lo acabaría al igual que James y Lily. Severus había estado indefenso, su magia se rehusaba a funcionar y había sido forzado a mirar como Voldemort mataba a su adorado hijo y luego a su abuelo. Luego Voldemort lo volvía su esclavo, forzándolo a vivir con el terrible conocimiento de que no había podido salvar a su familia y todos los años escondiendo a Harry habían sido para nada.  
Severus se sentó, lanzando un hechizo calentador a si mismo para dispersar el frío que se había apoderado de él. Debe ser la noche para los malos sueños.Miro su reloj. Ahora leía las 2:00 AM. Trato durante diez minutos de quedarse dormido, pero la pesadilla lo acosaba pese a sus atentos de meditación. Finalmente, tiro a un lado las mantas y se levanto decidiendo usar un método más convencional para deshacerse del maldito sueño.  
Iría por un vaso de vino.  
Reviso una vez mas a Harry, que todavía dormía, roncando suavemente, y luego se dirigió a la sala, donde Augustus mantenía el gabinete con los vinos. Para su asombro encontró que no era el único habitante de Foxfire Hall despierto a esta hora.  
Augustus estaba sentado en su sillón favorito en frente del fuego, un vaso hasta la mitad con whiskey de fuego en su mano. Estaba mirando el fuego, su rostro cubierto por la miseria.  
"¿Tu también abuelo?" murmuro Severus. ¿Que acaso había algo en la salsa que todos tuvimos pesadillas esta noche? bueno, la de Harry fue por culpa de una poción, pero no la mía y la del abuelo.Se dirigió al gabinete de los vinos, lo abrió con una suave palabra, y saco un Merlot. Se sirvió una copa y volvió a guardar la botella. "Deje acomodado a Harry después que sufrió una pesadilla hace un par de horas."  
Augustus asintió, aun mirando al fuego, claramente preocupado y molesto.  
Él se sentó en el sillón opuesto a Augustus, bebiendo con calma el Merlot. Gradualmente, sintió que su corazón comenzó a calmarse.  
Por varios momentos ningún hombre dijo nada.  
Finalmente, Augustus bebió un poco mas de su whiskey y dijo, mirando al fuego, "A veces el pasado nos acosa aunque siempre tratamos de esconderlo y olvidarlo. Las memorias y arrepentimientos regresan. . .siempre regresan. . ."  
"¿De que. . .te arrepientes?" pregunto Severus, casi temeroso de la respuesta.  
Augustus suspiro. "Muchas cosas. Cuando uno llega a cierta edad, se comienza a mirar hacia atrás y se pregunta que habría sucedido si hubiera echo las cosas diferente . . . Drusilla siempre decía que yo fui demasiado testarudo al decirle a Eileen que ya no era bienvenida en la casa después de casarse con ese maldito sinvergüenza . . .estaba enojado, ella no escuchaba, decía que amaba a ese miserable Muggle y que él la amaba . . .¡Ja! pude decir desde el momento que lo conocí que estaba buscando una chica linda que le diera dinero fácil, él no era mas que un avaro hijo de puta."  
Severus hizo una mueca. "No necesitas decirme eso."  
Augustus lo miro con tristeza. "No, creo que no. Deseo poder. . .haberme tragado mi orgullo y haberle dicho a Eileen que volviera a casa. Pude haberlos protegido a ella y a ti de ese sinvergüenza."  
"¿Aunque tenia la mitad de su sangre?"  
Augustus tosió. "¡También tenías mi sangre chico! Mi único nieto, pude criarte como a un hijo. Pero fui demasiado orgulloso y ella también. . ." meneo la cabeza. "Tantos errores que no pueden deshacerse. . .Lo siento, Severus. No puedo cambiar el pasado. . .y eso es de lo que mas me arrepiento." Tomo otro sorbo de su vaso. "Dime una cosa. ¿Ella murió sola?"  
"No. Yo estaba a su lado," respondió Severus. "Ella murió con toda la familia que tenia en ese entonces."  
"¿Él no estaba allí?"  
"No. Estaba en prisión," Severus dijo con amargura. "Yo lo puse allí. Presente una denuncia de abuso y asalto agravado. El me ataco cuando llegue a casa después de haber terminado la escuela, sabe. Trato de romperme la cabeza con un bate de cricket. Use mi magia y lo arroje contra una pared. El se levanto y me golpeo, luego lo volví a lanzar contra la pared y perdió el conocimiento. Luego llame a la policía y lo arrestaron. Mamá y yo testificamos contra él, y use un hechizo para apurar los procedimientos legales así que tuvo un juicio rápido, en vez de tener que esperar por meses. Entonces quedamos libres para tener una vida decente."  
"Hasta que ella enfermo."  
"Si. Un año después. Solo un año." Severus recordó con tristeza. "Pero disfrutamos ese año. Creo que ella enfermo antes de eso, pero no quiso que yo supiera. La carta que me escribió estaba fechada más de un año antes que ella muriera. Y abuelo, ella no te resentía. Ella no era ese tipo de persona."  
"No," accedió en voz baja. "Ella era como su madre. Y diferente a mi." miro el resto de su whiskey, y arrogo el resto al fuego. El fuego ardió en llamas de colores antes de calmarse. "No ayuda en nada," murmuro. "¿Que te trae aquí a esta hora, Severus?"  
"Una pesadilla," respondió Severus, aceptando que si su abuelo podía reconocer lo que lo acosaba, él también podía hacerlo.  
"Mmm. . .Debió ser una terrible para que recurras a eso," el poso sus ojos en el vaso de Severus.  
"Soñe con Voldemort. . ." Severus admitió en voz baja, finalmente diciendo el nombre sin la normal hesitación. "Él. . .mataba a Harry y a ti. . .porque no me unía a él. . .y porque Harry era. . .su enemigo."  
"Un simple niño. . . ¿el enemigo del mago mas poderoso del ultimo tiempo?" Augustus dijo en voz baja. "Que extraño. Uno pensaría que Albus Dumbledore, el auto proclamado mejor mago del mundo," aquí el tono de Augustus se volvió sarcástico, "seria mas probable que llamara la atención de Voldemort."  
Severus sintió que el viejo mago estaba investigando en busca de respuestas y por un momento resistió. Luego lo miro a los ojos, y vio que Augustus ya sospechaba la verdad. Ya no había razón de esconder nada. Estaba cansado de llevar este peso. El viejo Prince había estado hablando de arrepentimientos y perdón hace unos minutos. Bueno, entonces, ahora vería cuanto significaban para Augustus esas palabras.  
"Cierto. Pero el niño es más de lo que parece. Es El-Niño-Que-Vivió."  
"Harry Potter."  
"Si."  
"¿Y es tu hijo también?"  
Severus se asombro. ¿Porque todos pensaban que el dormiría con una mujer casada? Aunque ella hubiera cometido un error al casarse con ese idiota. "No, abuelo. Nunca tuve una aventura con Lily Potter. En la escuela o fuera de ella. Yo. . .la amaba. Pero ella nunca me amo. Por lo menos no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado el prejuicio de su Casa y confiar en mi cuando le dije que nunca seguiría el lado oscuro."  
"Ella escogió al Gryffindor James Potter sobre ti," Augustus declaro, finalmente comprendiendo la profundidad de la angustia de su nieto. El rechazo de la única mujer que se ha amado duele mas que el odio.  
"Si. Nunca lo comprendí ni estuve de acuerdo con su decisión, pero así fue. Ella me dejo y yo me aleje para convertirme en lo que debía ser—Un Maestro de Pociones."  
"¿Nunca la volviste a ver?"  
"No. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la Academia y si hubiera tenido tiempo para socializar, ella era la esposa de otro, abuelo. Puedo haber sido pobre como un ratón de iglesia, pero aun tenia mi orgullo. No habría podido llevarla a mi cama, ella no era libre y habría estado mal, no soy un libertino."  
"¿Así que el niño no es tuyo?"  
"No, por sangre no. Pero es mi hijo aquí," Severus golpeo su pecho con énfasis. "¿Te cuento como llego a serlo?"  
Si, pero primero quiero que me respondas una pregunta." Dijo Augustus y su voz de repente se puso dura. "¿Porque me lo escondiste todos estos años? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste de inmediato, Severus Tobias Snape?"  
Severus sintió que se sonrojaba cono si tuviera la edad de Harry por la reprimenda. "Yo. . .yo pensé que seria mejor que pensara que Harry era mi hijo. . .porque eres un sangrepura y mamá siempre decía que la sangre era lo mas importante para ti."  
Augustus frunció el ceño. "¿Tu pensante que condenaría a un niño inocente porque no era mi familia?"  
"Al principio lo hice."  
"¡Eres un tonto por suponer idioteces, Severus! ¿Acaso me parezco a Albus Dumbledore? ¿Es eso?"  
"No, señor. Lo siento. Lo juzgue mal."  
"¡Humph! Juzgue mal, claro que lo hiciste. Jamás habría echo lo que ese león idiota hizo, dejar a un bebé en la puerta de Muggles. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar si lo querían o si podían permitirse alimentar otro niño. ¡Estupidez!"  
"Él asumió que lo recibirían. Petunia era la hermana de Lily."  
"¡Asumió! ¡Bah! Uno no asume, ¡no en un caso como ese! Incluso un niño sabe eso. Obtienes la información correcta y luego preguntas. Ese fue el primer error de ese vejete."  
La boca de Severus se torció al oír como Augustus se refería a Dumbledore como "vejete", cuando él podía catalogarse igual. "Creo que les pagaba dinero por el mantenimiento de Harry."  
"Oh, si, el dinero lo resuelve todo," se mofo Augustus. "¿Y puso un hechizo en ellos para asegurarse que gastaran el dinero en el chico y no lo desperdician todo en si mismos? No, claro que no. Porque los malditos Gryffindors asumen que todos son honestos y honrados, y no se ponen enfrente de nadie. Ellos creen que los Muggles tienen el mismo código de honor que las Viejas Familia. ¡Ja! Las personas no son así. La mayoría de la gente se pone primero y que el diablo se encargue de los demás. Especialmente gente con un pariente pobre dejado en la puerta de su casa." Augustus meneo la cabeza en disgusto. "Que Merlín me salve de delirantes Gryffindor con sueños de grandeza. Alguien debería darle a Dumbledore un buen golpe en la cabeza, quizás así lo traigan a la realidad. ¿Que sucedió?"  
Severus suspiro aliviado por que el temperamento de Augustus ya no estaba enfocado en él en ese momento. "Por lo que puedo figurar, ellos decidieron después de dos meses que ya no lo querían, y en vez de contactar a alguien de nuestro mundo. . .fueron y lo dejaron botado en un pesebre en el nacimiento de la iglesia de San Paúl. En la víspera de Navidad. Lo dejaron como un saco de víveres, con una delgada manta en la noche más fría del año. Ahí fue donde lo encontré abuelo. En el pesebre, gritando a todo pulmón."  
"¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo dejaron para que muriera!"  
"Si, así fue, esos bastardos. Seguí una estrella y lo encontré,  
Yo apenas llegaba a fin de mes con mi sueldo, pero no podía dejarlo allí. Lo lleve a mi apartamento, estaba enfermo con una mal virus intestinal, me tuvo despierto toda la noche. . ." Severus le contó la historia de esa lejana noche de Navidad y como había sospechado que el niño había sido abusado por sus familiares.  
"Estaba desesperado. Lo reconocí por su fotografía en el periódico, y sabía que Lily habría querido que yo lo cuidara, pero no me atreví a decirle a nadie que yo lo había recogido. Dumbledore me lo habría quitado, él no querría que El-Niño-Que-Vivió fuera criado por un indigente Maestro de Pociones Slytherin. Y yo no podía permitir eso. . .él ya había sido lastimado suficiente por sus llamados familiares y. . .lo amaba."  
"Puedo ver eso. Luego viniste a mi, y pensaste que era como todos esos idiotas y tiesos sangrepura—como los Black y los Malfoy."  
"Si."  
"Pero después que te moviste aquí. . . ¿porque no me dijiste la verdad, Severus?" pregunto y ahora sonaba herido. "De seguro después de un tiempo podías decir que no era como ellos, que yo amaba al niño. Maldición, ¿porque no confiaste en mi? no te habría echado a la calle."  
Severus agacho la cabeza. Yo. . .no se. Tenia miedo . . .y parecía mas fácil . . .seguir así como había comenzado . . .lo siento . . .debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo . . ."  
"Debiste hacerlo," Augustus dijo con dureza. "¡Idiota!" con una mano le jalo la oreja al joven mago. "¿De verdad pensaste que podrías engañarme por tanto tiempo? Puedo ser viejo, pero no senil. Sospechaba por años que el chico era Harry Potter."  
"Nunca dijiste nada. . . ¿porque?"  
"Porque no quería tratar a mi nieto como un sospechoso. Quería que me contaras por tu propia voluntad. Jamás pensé que tardarías tanto. Supongo que también heredaste mi testarudez."  
"Si señor." Severus levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.  
Augustus le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. "¿Este es el único secreto que me ocultas Severus?"  
"Lo es. Lo juro por mi magia y por mi vida."  
"Bien. Entonces puedo perdonarte para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas," Augustus dijo sin rodeos. "Y también puedes perdonarte a ti mismo y deja de ahogarte en la culpa, Sr. Snape, ¿O necesito entrar sentido a golpes en tu cráneo al igual que en el mío?"  
Severus se permitió una leve sonrisa. ¡Augustus comprendía! No había perdido su temperamento y lo había arrogado a la calle. Alivio lo inundo como una gran oleada. "No, abuelo. Lo recordare." Se sobo la oreja. Aunque tuviera más de cien años, el viejo aun tenía la mano pesada.  
"Que así sea. Porque no quiero a un mártir azotado por la culpa como mi heredero."  
Severus se ahogo con su vino. "¿Tu. . .heredero?"  
"¿Algo le sucedió a tu audición de repente?" Augustus dijo con irritación. "Por supuesto que eres mi heredero. Además de ser el último de mi sangre, tú eres el único en quien confío con todo mi dinero e inversiones. Tú tienes una buena cabeza y sabes bien como funciona el mundo, lo suficiente como para que no te vayan a esquilar. Y tu eres el único descendiente mío que heredo un Poder Elemental. Tu eres el único digno de ser mi heredero."  
Severus estaba sin palabras. Tener el perdón de Augustus era más que suficiente, pero jamás había esperado que el viejo lo alabara así, y que lo hiciera el heredero del imperio Prince. . .había sido una posibilidad, ya que era el último descendiente, pero Severus no había creído mucho en eso. Augustus Prince podía hacer lo que quisiera con su fortuna, no había ninguna regla escrita que dijera que tenía que dejarle todo a un familiar. Aunque fuera una tradición.  
Augustus sonrío, feliz de haber dejado sin palabras a su nieto por una vez. Luego continúo. "En caso de mi muerte, debes saber varias cosas."  
"¿Muerte?" Severus encontró su voz. "¿Tu no—?" su garganta se cerro, incapaz de dejar salir palabras.  
"No. no estoy muriendo, ni por asomo." Augustus hizo a un lado su preocupación. "Pero debes estar preparado para lo que suceda cuando yo cruce el velo. Primero, sentirás mi muerte. La ausencia. . .de mi presencia mágica. Segundo, recibirás este anillo, el símbolo de los Prince." le mostró a Severus un pesado anillo de oro con esmeraldas que tenía el sello de los Prince. "Solo el lord o lady de Foxfire Hall usa este anillo, y solo su heredero elegido lo recibe a su muerte. Es la llave a la mansión y a los terrenos, y a la magia que los rodea. Solo el lord puede alterar las protecciones y solo con el anillo en su dedo. Oh, y no puede ser usado por un mago que haya abrasado la oscuridad. Rechazara al mago e ira al siguiente candidato posible. Tercero, tendrás control completo de todos mis bienes, incluida mi bóveda en Gringotts. Pondré esto en mi testamento también, aunque el hecho de que recibas el anillo es prueba irrefutable de que eres mi heredero escogido. Cuarto, también heredaras el titulo de Lord Prince y Lord Thornton, esto te deja en calida de Jefe de la Familia Prince."  
"Lo entiendo abuelo." Y no quiero pensar que algún día morirás. "Gracias señor. Yo no—"  
"Severus Snape si dices que no lo mereces, ¡Iré hasta allí y te jalare ambas orejas!" gruño Augustus. "Yo soy el Lord de Foxfire Hall y dijo que lo mereces. Fin de la historia. Me gustaría que el bastardo que te engendro estuviera aquí ahora, lo hechizaría hasta el cansancio por lo que le hizo a tu autoestima. Y le diría a tu madre un par de cosas por permitírselo. Escúchame ahora de una vez por todas, tú eres más que merecedor de ser mi heredero. No confiaría en un idiota incompetente con el trabajo de toda mi vida."  
Severus sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho. Él sabía que Augustus Prince era un hombre de estándares exigentes y era un gran logro el ser reconocido merecedor de todo esto por él, un hombre que amaba y respetaba como si fuera su propio padre. Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas, estaba tan abrumado.  
Abruptamente, el viejo mago se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Una ultima pregunta, Severus, y me iré a acostar. ¿Cuando le dirás a Henry?"  
Esa era la pregunta para la que Severus no tenía una respuesta. "No lo se."  
Augustus suspiro. "¿Tienes miedo de que él te odie?"  
"En parte. Y en parte es que no se como decirle a un niño que he criado casi toda su vida que no soy su padre."  
"Pero tu eres su padre, Severus. En todas las formas que importan salvo una. Él es un Snape y también un Prince. La sangre no es todo. Dile, Severus. Él ya es suficientemente mayor para comprender porque hiciste lo que hiciste. Y después podrías adoptarlo, si él esta de acuerdo. Entonces él será tu heredero."  
"Si, tienes razón. Lo pensare. Pero no esta noche. Estoy confundido con el vino y el cansancio. Aunque estoy feliz de que hayamos conversado."  
"Yo también. Los secretos pesan," dijo el lord de Foxfire Hall sabiamente. Luego bostezo y dijo, "bueno, me voy a mi cama. ¿Y tu?"  
Severus termino su Merlot. "También. Buenas noches abuelo. Me haces un gran honor."  
"Buenas noches, Severus. Doy honor cuando el honor es merecido, nieto." Entonces Augustus se Apareció de vuelta en su habitación, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Solo rogaba que Harry recibiera bien la noticia, porque devastaría a Severus si el niño reaccionaba de mala manera. Y algo debía hacerse con esos Dursley también, no podían salir como si nada después de lo que habían hecho, la justicia necesitaba visitarlos, pensó sombríamente el viejo Auror.


	16. Capitulo 16 Algún día de Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¡Este es un capitulo largo, así que fíjense en la fechas, son importantes!*

A finales de Julio, 1991  
Callejón Diagon:  
Harry reviso su lista de útiles escolares, chequeando cada una a medida que las compraba. Severus lo había traído a hacer sus compras para la escuela para así evitar la loca carrera de compras que ocurría en agosto. Le faltaba menos de una semana para cumplir los once años, y su carta de Hogwarts había llegado hace unos días, dirigida a Henry Snape, Foxfire Hall, Yorkshire.  
Severus había respirado aliviado cuando llego la carta y vio la forma en que estaba dirigida. Aparentemente, la escuela aun enviaba las cartas por Servicio Mágico de Mensajería Automática, y el echo de que el mundo mágico asumía que Harry Potter había muerto significaba que el servicio no le enviaría una carta a él, si no que a Henry Snape, ya que esa era la manera en que el chico pensaba de si mismo. Severus no tenia dudas de que si iba ahora a los archivos del Ministerio y miraba el Registro de Hogwarts, encontraría el nombre de Harry Potter marcado como "desaparecido, se presume muerto" y Henry Snape bajo el.  
Aun no le revelaba a Harry la verdad sobre sus padres. Era algo que lo acosaba diariamente, pero no se atrevía a destruir la identidad del niño aun. Deseaba que Harry fuera a la escuela sintiéndose confiado y feliz, no experimentando una crisis de identidad. Se hizo la promesa a si mismo de que le diría a Harry en la vacaciones de Navidad, una vez que el alboroto de las festividades hubiera decaído. Y si Harry tomaba bien las noticias, planeaba adoptarlo legalmente en el mundo mágico y hacerlo el heredero secundario de Foxfire Hall también. Estaba feliz de que Augustus no lo fastidiaba con el tema y estaba contento de permitir que Severus tomara sus propias decisiones al respecto, aunque Severus sabía que Augustus le habría revelado el secreto a Harry hace meses.  
Pero ahora, estaba llevando a su ansioso hijo por la compra de sus útiles con anticipación. Ya habían ordenado las túnicas para la escuela, al igual que más ropas para todo uso, piyamas y zapatos también, un par de salida y tres para uso diario, calzado deportivo y dos pares de botas, además de ropa interior. Harry estaba feliz de tener la parte de la tediosa compra de ropa lista ya, ahora podía concentrarse en las cosas importantes, como libros, calderos, ingredientes de pociones y la varita.  
Había recibido una súper escoba como regalo anticipado de cumpleaños de parte de su abuelo, era un modelo nuevo de America, la Phoenix Starfire 2000, y era una escoba de carreras profesional de Quidditch, aunque los hechizos de seguridad que tenia ahora impedían que Harry la usara a toda su velocidad. Podía volar más de 140 mph, pero los hechizos solo le permitían llegar hasta 110, que aun así era bastante rápido para un partido de Quidditch escolar, había declarado Severus. Harry no estaba de acuerdo, aunque nunca había volado una escoba que fuera mas allá de 60, pero Severus se mantuvo firme. Y Augustus lo apoyo, así que Harry dejo de desear poder sacar los hechizos el mismo y acepto el hecho de que tendría que esperar hasta tercer año para que retiraran los hechizos. Sabía que tenía suerte que su padre le hubiera permitido a Augustus que le diera una escoba de adultos, mucho menos el gran modelo que tenia, y su único pesar era que no podía llevar la escoba a la escuela.  
"De todas maneras los de primer año no tienen permitido jugar Quidditch, así que no tiene caso llevar tu propia escoba," le había dicho Severus. "la escuela suministra las escobas para las clases de vuelo y de esta manera no tendrás que preocuparte porque alguien pueda robarla."  
Harry comprendía, pero aun le molestaba que no pudiera llevar a su Phoenix con él y mostrarle a Draco Malfoy la escoba genial que tenia. Neville y Blaise la habían visto y les había permitido subirse un par de veces. Aun así, estaba demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de comenzar pronto la escuela que no se molesto por mucho rato.  
"¿Que viene ahora?" pregunto Severus, habiendo encogido los paquetes de ropa y metiéndola en sus bolsillos y los de Harry.  
"Uh . . .libros e ingredientes de pociones," respondió Harry. Él miro disimuladamente a su padre. "¿Quieres ir a comprar los ingredientes en Slug y Jiggers y yo voy por los libros en Flourish y Blotts? ¿Para que puedas conversar con la señorita Miska de nuevo y le permitas que te saque otra fotografía, Papá?"  
Severus pretendió fruncir el ceño ante su insolente hijo. "¿Que esta insinuando, Sr. Snape?"  
Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron escandalosamente. "Nada. Excepto que quizás deberías invitarla a salir. . .o a almorzar o a la mansión cuando yo este en la escuela. Para que puedas conocerla mejor y yo no tenga que estar alrededor para verte actuar todo sensiblero y eso."  
Severus casi se ahoga con su botella de cerveza de manteca. Él había estado bebiéndola mientras compraban. "¿Que te traes, Henry Snape? ¿Casamentero antes de los once años?"  
"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo," su hijo respondió con picardía. "Quiero decir, tu ya no eres tan joven, Papá, y necesitas comenzar a buscar una esposa adecuada y la Srta. Miska ha estado tras de ti por años, ella siempre pregunta por ti cuando voy a la tienda y probablemente ha empapelado su dormitorio con tus fotografías, con todas las que ha tomado durante los años. Te apuesto cinco galeones que si la invitaras a salir ella se desmayaría de inmediato. . .luego despertaría y comenzaría a saltar de la alegría. Ella de verdad siente algo por ti."  
"¡Henry Snape!" Severus estaba asombrado y molesto. "Te agradecería que mantuvieras tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos personales. . .no necesito que mi hijo de casi onces años me ande arreglando citas, ¡Por Merlín!"  
"Pero Papá. . .ella seria buena para ti. El abuelo dice que necesitas salir mas."  
Severus se puso rojo. "¡Ustedes dos son peores que las brujas que leen la columna de chismes de Rita Skeeeter!"  
"¿No te gusta ella, Papá? Creo que ella es linda. . .para una mujer mayor." Dijo bromeando Harry.  
"La Srta. Miska es una bruja de buen aspecto," admitió Severus.  
"¿Entonces porque no sales con ella?"  
"Porque en estos momentos tu eres mi prioridad, Harry. Después, cuando estés en la escuela, veremos." Dijo Severus. "Yo iré por los ingredientes de pociones mientras tu vas por los libros. Ponlo en la cuenta de los Prince."  
Los ojos de Harry brillaron. A él el encantaba ir a la tienda de libros. "Umm. . . ¿puedo comprar algunos libros para mi que no están en la lista?" él sabía que en esta área Severus nunca se rehusaba, porque al mago le gustaba animar su gusto por la palabra escrita.  
"No mas de cinco, ¿me oíste?" le dijo Severus, sabiendo que si no le ponía un limite, Harry se podría comprar la Sección de deportes, misterio y ficción completa.  
"Esta bien, Papá. Diviértete conversando con la Srta. Sandra," le dijo, luego salio corriendo antes que Severus pudiera darle una juguetona palmada por ser tan insoportablemente atrevido.  
Severus meneo la cabeza, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la botica. Él sabía por años que Sandra Miska "sentía algo" por él como había dicho Harry, pero sencillamente sentía que no podía entablar una relación con una mujer mientras criaba a Harry, él no quería a una tercera parte involucrada en su "Gran Engaño", y no podía tener una relación con una bruja a menos que fuera honesto con ella. Oh que enmarañada red tejemos la primera vez que practicamos el engaño, pensó con tristeza. Walter Scott, eras un hombre sabio. Y tenia razón he construido la vida de Harry alrededor de esta mentira y solo espero que cuando sepa la verdad, todo lo que he construido no se venga abajo como una casa de naipes.  
Aun así, le divertía la persistencia de su hijo y Severus disfrutaba discutir con él, había ocasiones en las que Harry le recordaba a si mismo en esa edad, aunque sin su cinismo y desconfianza. Por lo menos él le había evitado eso a Harry, él nunca habría querido ni siquiera que su peor enemigo hubiera vivido su infancia. O tampoco su adolescencia. Y si nada mas, al menos le di la niñez que habría recibido si Lily y James no hubieran muerto.  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que había llegado a Slug y Jiggers, hasta que vio a Sandra hablando con un antiguo conocido de él, en ese momento Amos Smithers levanto la mirada y lo vio. Por un segundo Severus se puso rígido, la vieja antipatía ardiendo en su interior, y se sintió tentado a darse la vuelta y alejarse, porque lo ultimo que necesitaba era a Smithers dándole problemas.  
Para su sorpresa, el boticario espantapájaros se veía bastante inconfortable. Tan incomodo como Sandra se veía alegre. Tosió y alejo la mirada, sin decir nada.  
Severus se quedo como un idiota parado en la puerta hasta que Sandra le sonrío con entusiasmo. "¡Severus, pasa! Justo le estaba contando a Amos sobre la nueva poción que creaste, La Solución para Suprimir la Alergia. Ha echo maravillas para mi este verano, soy alérgica al polvo y siempre ando estornudando. . ."  
Severus dio unos pasos hacia la tienda, dándole a su antiguo jefe una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Sr. Smithers."  
"Snape," Smithers dijo en su acostumbrado tono rasposo. "Te hiciste de un buen nombre cuando dejaste de trabajar para mi."  
"¡Severus es genial!" Sandra interrumpió antes que Severus pudiera responder. Luego miro a Smithers. "Nunca me dijiste que Severus trabajo para ti, Amos."  
Ahora Smithers se veía aun más inconfortable, como si hubiera tragado amargas gotas para los ojos. "No había mucho que decir," murmuro. "él trabajo para mi como seis meses."  
Y durante ese tiempo hiciste mi vida un infierno, recordó Severus.  
"Apuesto que fue el mejor maestro de pociones que has tenido," dijo Sandra.  
Severus abrió su boca para decirle a la boticaria a lo que había venido, cuando Smithers respondió al comentario de la enamorada mujer.  
"Lo fue."  
Severus luchó para no quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso el mundo se había dado vuelta de cabeza? ¿Acaso de verdad había oído a Smithers darle un cumplido? ¿El tacaño espantapájaros Amos Smithers que nunca tenía nada bueno que decir de nadie, y especialmente de sus antiguos empleados?  
Smithers entonces miro al joven maestro de pociones y dijo, en voz muy baja, "Nunca te dije eso, Snape, pero es verdad. Sabía que me superabas la primera vez que hiciste una partida de Poción Restauradora de la Memoria. Esa es parte de la razón por la que fui tan duro contigo, quería que trabajaras para cumplir con tu potencial y no te volvieras flojo."  
"¡Flojo!" Severus dijo con fuerza. "eso habría sido imposible, de la forma en que nos hacia trabajar como perros."  
Smithers se puso rígido. "Es la manera en la que me enseñaron." Luego meneo la cabeza. "No importa. ¿Tu hijo te contó lo que ha estado haciendo durante las fiestas? ¿Te dijo sobre los. . .regalos de Navidad?"  
Severus asintió. "Lo hizo. Si desea que le diga que se detenga, lo haré. Me imagino que los encuentra una molestia, el que le de regalos que no quiere o necesita."  
"No. yo. . .no me molesta. Él me recuerda a. . .mi hijo Will. El tenia la edad de tu hijo, solo diez años, cuando el fuego se lo llevo a él y a su hermanita Amalie de mi lado." Había una mirada extraña en los ojos del boticario cuando dijo eso.  
Le tomo a Severus un momento reconocerla y darse cuenta que era pena. Una vieja pena, enterrada muy profunda, ahora resurgiendo. "Mis condolencias por su perdida," dijo automáticamente.  
"Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo solo. . .quería que le agradecieras por mi. Había olvidado. . .lo bueno sobre las fiestas hasta que tu hijo me dio un regalo."  
"Harry es un niño tan dulce y considerado," dijo Sandra.  
Severus se sintió orgulloso. "Sí, lo es cuando lo desea." Entonces miro a Smithers. "Le daré las gracias en su nombre."  
"Muy agradecido, Snape."  
"Amos, quizás deberías buscarte un pequeño aprendiz," dijo Sandra. "alguien que te haga compañía en esa vieja casa tuya. Hay muchos huérfanos que desean ser adoptados."  
Smithers la miro como si ella hubiera dicho que Voldemort bailaba la polka en ropa interior de mujer. "¿estas loca mujer? yo, ¿Adoptar un niño? ¡Los niños me temen! Y ya no tengo paciencia para criar un mocoso. Antes cuando era joven. . .antes del maldito fuego. . .pero no ahora . . .y por compañía, estoy yo y mis libros y mi vieja lechuza. No necesito nada mas."  
Sin dejarse intimidar por su comentario, Sandra continuo, "De verdad, Amos. Ser un ermitaño te hace olvidar las cosas buenas de la vida. Un niño haría que las recordaras, como Harry lo ha echo."  
Smithers bufo. "Estas loca, Miska. ¿Que niño escogería vivir conmigo? ¿Quien en su sano juicio permitiría algo así? Deja esa tonta idea y ve a preparar ingredientes o algo así. Buen día."  
Y con eso, se marcho de la tienda.  
"Bueno, creo que lo irrite un poco," dijo Sandra, sonando complacida.  
Severus le dio una mirada escrutadora. "Hiciste eso a propósito."  
"Por supuesto. Amos necesita sentir algo más que amargura y odio. Tu hijo me ayudo a ver eso cuando le dio ese regalo a Amos. Ahora yo también lo hago, y el gruñe y me amenaza con devolverlo, pero nunca lo hace. Yo creo que él piensa que si odia a las personas, olvidara como era antes, cuando su familia vivía. El cree que por darle la espalda al mundo, también le da la espalda a las memorias. Pero esta equivocado."  
"Algunas memorias permanecen, pese a todo lo que uno hace por olvidar," añadió Severus. De repente tuvo una astuta idea. "Quizás debería pedirle a mi abuelo que le escriba. Él experimentó una perdida similar y se comporto como un ermitaño por años hasta que Harry y yo fuimos a vivir con él. Quizás pueda ayudar a Smithers a reunirse al resto del mundo."  
Sandra río encantada. "¿Smithers recibir una carta de Lord Prince? ¡Oh, capaz que se desmaye!" ella se apoyo en el mostrador, sus ojos alegres. "¿Que necesitas hoy, Severus?"  
Él le paso la lista de ingredientes que había compilado basado en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts, que dudaba hubiera cambiado desde que él había estudiado allí. "Esto es para Harry", sabía que el profesor de pociones le proporcionaría ingredientes de los almacenes de la escuela, pero él prefería que Harry tuviera ingredientes frescos, por lo menos en el primer semestre. "Y no te atrevas a hacerme un descuento, Sandra Miska. ¡Te quedaras sin ganancias!" le dijo reprimiéndola.  
"¿Descuento? Sr. Snape, no le estoy dando un descuento, porque esto esta en oferta señor," le respondió ella, sonriendo. Luego entro a llenar su pedido, dejando a un confundido Maestro de Pociones mirando tras ella.  
Harry se encontró con Severus fuera de la botica, sus brazos llenos de libros.  
"¿Compraste todo?"  
"Si, Papá. Y solo compre cuatro libros para mi," dijo Harry, luego suspiro en aliviado cuando Severus lanzo un Hechizo Encogedor para que pudiera guardar los libros en sus bolsillos. "¿Ahora podemos ir donde Ollivanders?"  
"Si, y luego iremos a almorzar," dijo Severus. Él había decidido escoger la varita al último minuto porque si lo hubiera echo al principio, Harry no habría soportado ir a las demás tiendas. "Ordene pergamino, tinta y plumas para que sean enviadas a la casa, así que no necesitamos ir a otra tienda."  
"Gracias, Papá." Los ojos de Harry brillaban bastante mientras corría por la calle.  
Ollivander los recibió calidamente, estaba bastante complacido de ver a Harry esta vez como cliente en vez de cantante de villancicos. "¡Bienvenido, Harry Snape! ¿Listo para la escuela? bien. Ahora, párate aquí para ver que varita te elige."  
Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero creí que uno elegía su varita."  
"Bueno, Sr. Snape, a veces la varita escoge al mago," Ollivander dijo misterioso. "La de tu padre lo hizo. Pasó casi por todas las varitas de mi tienda antes que una lo escogiera. Y fue una que mi abuelo había echo hace tiempo. Trece pulgadas y media, ébano con un núcleo de corazón de dragón de mar. Muy buen para defensa y para todo tipo de encantamientos que involucren agua, especialmente pociones."  
"Papá es un Maestro de agua," Harry dijo orgulloso.  
"Así es, y eso es lo que la varita sabía que yo no." Dijo Ollivander sonriendo. Luego comenzó a sacar cajas de los estantes.  
Harry no estaba seguro si quería que una varita lo escogiera rápido o no, pero después de casi treinta varitas, solo quería que lo escogiera una, de cualquier tipo. Comenzó a temer que fuera un error y que ninguna varita lo escogería. Miro a Severus con ojos llenos de pánico. "Papá. . ."  
Severus puso una mano en su hombro. "No te preocupes, Harry. Encontraremos una que sea adecuada para ti. Deja de preocuparte. Cada varita es única, y tu eres un mago poderoso, así que la tuya también tiene que serlo." El escaneo los estantes y diviso una caja en el ultimo de ellos, se veía polvorienta y sin tocar. "¿Y esa?"  
Ollivander la convoco. "Ah. Esta es al ultima varita echa por mi padre. Dijo que era la mejor y mas difícil, y después de esta nunca mas hizo otra, porque esta, dijo él, era su magnum opus—su gran trabajo." El abrió la caja reverentemente. Dentro había una brillante varita de madera oscura en espiral con un mango mas claro de lustrosa madera rojiza. "Acebo y saúco, doce pulgadas, con un núcleo donado por un dragón celestial—una sola lagrima, encapsulada en diamante. La llamamos la Lagrima del Dragón y nunca ha tenido amo. Esta varita, dijo él, esta destinada para alguien que cambiara el mundo con su magia." Ollivander miro al pequeño mago enfrente de él. "Tómela, Sr. Snape."  
Vacilante, la mano de Harry aferro la varita. La madera estaba caliente al tacto. Cautelosamente, la agito.  
Chispas plateadas, verdes y doradas surgieron de ella y la mitad de las cajas en los estantes salieron disparadas y giraron locamente por encima de sus cabezas un instante antes de caer.  
Harry casi dejo caer la varita, por lo sorprendido que estaba. Ninguna de las otras había reaccionado así. "¡Lo siento!" se disculpo. Comenzó a devolver la varita.  
"¡No, joven Snape! No te disculpes. ¡Finalmente la Lagrima del Dragón ha elegido a su dueño!" Ollivander estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Haras cosas maravillosas con esta varita."  
"¿Lo haré?" miro a la varita sorprendido. Se sentía tan bien en su mano, calida y ansiosa de ser utilizada. Él también comenzó a sonreír. "¿Como que?"  
"No lo se. Solo el tiempo lo dirá." Dijo el viejo hacedor de varitas.  
Severus lo abrazo. "¿Lo ves, Harry? Nada de que preocuparse." Le dijo a su hijo, pero estaba inquieto. De todas las varitas, esa había escogido a Harry. ¿Significaba que esa maldita profecía tenía razón? ¿Acaso su hijo estaba destinado a luchar contra Voldemort después de todo? Severus nunca había creído en la media profecía que promocionaba Dumbledore. Magos locos debían ser enfrentados por magos adultos, no por niños, sin importar lo talentosos que fueran mágicamente. ¡Mi hijo no será el peón de una profecía! Tendrá que encontrar otra forma de cambiar el mundo. "Guárdala hijo. Puedes jugar con ella después, cuando estemos en casa."  
Con reluctancia, Harry obedeció, volviendo a guardar su varita en la caja forrada de terciopelo.  
Severus miro expectante a Ollivander. "¿Cuanto es?" esperaba que el precio fuera bastante alto, considerando lo que era.  
Pero el mago meneo al cabeza. "Sin cargo."  
"¿Que? ¡No puede hablar en serio!"  
"Lo estoy, Maestro de Pociones Snape. Por que la única condición que pidió el dragón que le dio la lagrima a mi padre fue, cuando la varita encuentre a su amo, debe ser dada gratis, y no debe recibirse ganancia o si no la magia en ella se anulara.Así que. Por un siglo esa varita ha estado allí esperando. Ahora ira a casa. Que te sirva muy bien, Harry Snape."  
Severus se quedo mirando al viejo mago por un largo momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente serio. Luego asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias señor. Buen día. Vamos, Harry, debes estar hambriento." Con cuidado guío a su hijo fuera de la tienda.  
Ahora que el desesperante asunto de escoger varita estaba listo, Harry escucho a su estomago gruñir con fuerza. Le sonrío a su padre mientras se dirigían al café más cercano por algo de comer. Ahora era un mago de verdad, con una varita que cambiaria el mundo, lo que significara eso.  
Augustus también estuvo inquieto y orgulloso al saber de la elección de la varita. Pero no creía que se refería a la profecía. Creía que significaba algo más, pero que era ese algo no sabía.  
"¿Cuando le dirás, Severus?" pregunto por segunda vez después de preguntar por primera cuando tuvieron la conversación hace meses.  
"En Navidad," respondió su nieto.  
"Adecuado, supongo, ya que el cambio mas grande de sus vidas llego en ese día," dijo el Lord de Foxfire Hall, y luego siguió a Severus desde su estudio para ir a cenar.  
1º de septiembre de 1991  
Plataforma 9 3/4  
Estación de Kings Cross:  
Severus se arrodillo y puso sus manos en los hombros de su emocionado y nervioso hijo. "Recuerda que debes portarte con decoro y dignidad, Henry Snape, y trata con ganas de no romper las normas del colegio. Están por tu seguridad, como las mías en casa, y espero que las sigas. No quiero recibir una carta informándome que fuiste atrapado tirándote por trineo en el tejado o usando tu escoba como catapulta en el lago, o en duelos con los demás estudiantes en los pasillos, ¿Me comprendes? O si no—"  
"—me castigaras por el resto de mi vida y me pegaras con los restos de mi escoba, lo se." termino Harry.  
"No exageres, mocoso. Nunca dije nada de golpearte," Severus le alboroto el cabello.  
"El abuelo lo hizo."  
"Él estaba exagerando. Solo estudia con ganas, no le respondas de mala manera a tus profesores y hazme orgulloso. Se que puedes. Y si necesitas algo, escríbeme y te enviare lo que necesites, dinero, mas útiles, tus libros favoritos, al Profesor calladito. . ."  
"¡Papá!" Harry dijo escandalizado. "Estoy mayor para jugar con el."  
Severus sonrío de lado. "¿Oh? ¿También eres muy "mayor", Sr. Snape, para darle a tu padre un abrazo de despedida?"  
En respuesta, Harry lanzo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jamás estaría muy mayor para eso.  
Los brazos de Severus lo apretaron con fuerza. Harry hundió su nariz en la tunica de su padre y respiro el aroma familiar de especias, menta y sándalo, todo eso representaba a su papá y a su hogar y se abrazaron con fuerza pensando que seria la última vez que se verían hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.  
"Te extrañare."  
"Yo también. Si sientes nostalgia la primera noche, no te avergüences. A todos le pasa. Abraza a Parches, ella te hará sentir mejor." Le dijo Severus. Excepto para él, ya que estar en la escuela era mejor que estar en casa. Aunque había extrañado a su madre. "Te he guardado algunas pociones, las básicas, en caso de que enfermes y no quieras ir a la enfermería. Cosa para resfriados y dolores de estomago y algo así. Si necesitas algo mas, no dudes en enviar a Valeska a casa."  
"No lo olvidare. Y gracias por prestármela, Papá." Dijo Harry, su cara aun medio cubierta en el hombro de Snape. Entonces recordó donde se encontraba y se alejo. Esperaba que nadie hubiera estado mirando. Pero no, todos los demás estudiantes estaban pasando por alguna versión de despedida y nadie estaba prestándole atención a él.  
"Asegúrate que vuele todos los días y cuídala, te escribí una nota para que le entregues a tu Jefe de Casa para que te permita tenerla en tu dormitorio, ya que ella no esta cómoda entre tantas lechuzas. Esta en tu carpeta del primer día."  
"Lo se." Harry rodó sus ojos. Solo su padre se molestaría en prepararle carpetas para su primera semana de clases, como un profesor, ¡era tan malditamente organizado! "Papá, ¿en que casa crees que sere sorteado?"  
"Bueno, Harry, no lo se. El Sombrero seleccionador te pondrá done calces mejor, pero recuerda, no importa la casa en la que estés, si no como te va en tus materias. Eso es lo importante. Yo estare feliz aunque seas un Slytherin o un Hufflepuff."  
"¿Y Gryffindor?"  
"Harry, no hay nada malo con Gryffindor. Tu madre era de esa casa y yo la ame muchísimo."  
"Esta bien," Harry estaba aliviado. Había estado un poco preocupado. Pero solo un poco. Aunque, prefería estar en Slytherin que en otra parte. Él comprendía a los Slytherin mejor, habiendo sido criado por dos de ellos. "Me comportare. No quiero que mi nueva escoba termine echa cenizas."  
"Que así sea," le advirtió Severus. "Las vacaciones llegaran antes que te des cuenta. Te amo hijo." Y abrazo a su hijo de nuevo.  
"Yo también te amo," murmuro Harry antes de soltarse.  
"Ve hijo. Blaise y Neville te están esperando," Severus se levanto y apunto hacia la punta de la plataforma, donde Blaise estaba siendo abrazado y besado por su mamá y Neville también era abrazado por su abuela Augusta mientas el tío Algie le alborotaba el cabello.  
Harry se giro, agarro las jaulas de Valeska y Parches, su baúl flotando tras él, y corrió a encontrarse con sus amigos. "¡Adiós, Papa! ¡Nos veremos en Navidad!"  
Severus miro a su hijo y sus amigos abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se limpio una irritante lágrima y se forzó a mira hasta que se alejo el tren. Por primera vez en años, temía las próximas fiestas. Porque esta navidad, todo cambiaria, y el hijo que lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza quizás lo odiaría. Preocupado, se dio la vuelta y se Apareció de vuelta a los Laboratorios Prince, esperando que el trabajo alivianara su carga y el vacío que había quedado en su corazón con la ida de su hijo a al escuela.  
En medio de la noche, Valeska voló a Foxfire Hall con una carta. Estaba dirigida a Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, Foxfire Hall Yorkshire.  
Después de alimentar y acariciar a su halcón, Severus abrió con ansias la carta y comenzó a leer. Algunas de las letras estaban un poco corridas y habían algunas manchas de tinta en el pergamino, pero Severus hacia tiempo había aprendido a descifrar los garabatos ansiosos de su hijo.  
Querido Papá (y abuelo también):  
Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi dormitorio, mi prefecto dijo que teníamos una hora para escribir a casa o donde sea para contar sobre nuestro Sorteo y como nos estamos acomodando. Aquí voy.  
El viaje en tren fue bastante aburrido, Blaise, Nev y yo compartimos un compartimiento, a Nev le permitieron traer a Problemas, dijo que el director le dio un permiso especial. El durmió la mayoría del viaje al igual que yo. Excepto cuando una niña con alborotado cabello castaño entro a nuestro compartimiento buscando una rata mascota llamada Scabbers. Su nombre es Hermione Granger y ella es nacida Muggle. Se veía bastante amable. Blaise encontró la rata escondida bajo nuestro asiento y se la devolvimos a Ron Weasley.  
Entonces los invitamos a sentarse con nosotros en nuestro compartimiento y les compre a todos pasteles de caldero de la bruja del carrito. Conversamos un poco luego me dormí y cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado a Hogwarts.  
¡Nunca me dijiste lo grande que era, Papá! ¡Es mas grande que nuestra casa! Blaise, Nev, y yo compartimos un bote y fuimos guiados por este gigantesco hombre que parece que tomo mucha Poción de Crecimiento Rápido. Dijo que su nombre era Hagrid y era el guardián de los terrenos y las llaves. Moleste un poco a Blaise, y le dije que no se cayera del bote, y Blaise me dijo que yo tampoco lo hiciera porque tu no estabas para rescatarnos.  
Al Sorteo.  
Hermione fue la primera sorteada de nuestro pequeño grupo, porque ella es G, y fue a Ravenclaw. No me sorprendió. Ella es su tipo, todo cerebro y un poco de sabelotodo, pero esta bien. Ella se ve bastante feliz de estar allí.  
A Nev le toco después ¿Y adivina donde quedo?  
Él pensó que terminaría en Gryffindor porque sus padres habían estado allí, ¡pero el sombrero dijo que seria un Hufflepuff! Yo tenía razón. Neville es muy trabajador y leal y va a ser un muy buen tejon.  
Entonces fue mi turno. Me puse el Sombrero y comenzó a balbucear sobre donde ponerme, no podía decidirse entre Slytherin y Gryffindor así que el di un pequeño empujón y grite, "¡Mejor en Slytherin!"  
Estaba verdaderamente feliz de ir allí, Papá, al igual que tú y el abuelo. Mis nuevos compañeros aplaudieron, fui hacia la mesa y el Prefecto Flint estrecho mi mano y me dijo "Bienvenido a la Casa de las Serpientes." Ron se veía medio sorprendido, porque fui a la casa que había ido LV, pero en realidad, eso no nos hace oscuros. Mi nueva Jefa de Casa es la Profesora Malfoy—Zandra Malfoy, es una prima lejana de Lucius. También es la Maestra de Pociones. Le temía un poco al principio, pero no actúa para nada como su primo.  
Draco también quedo en Slytherin, cosa que no me agrado mucho, pero uno tiene que aceptar lo bueno con lo malo.  
¡Y Blaise también es una serpiente! Estuve tan feliz cuando fue sorteado.  
Ron quedo en Gryffindor, pero dijo que aun podíamos ser amigos. Así que conozco a alguien en las cuatro casas.  
El banquete fue genial, tenía de todo, y sí. . .comí ensalada, Papá, así que deja de fruncir el ceño. Y no comí en exceso, ni siquiera el postre.  
Debo parar ahora, la Profesora Malfoy dice que es hora de acostarse.  
Había un breve rayón y la carta continuaba en otro pergamino.  
No podía dormir. Es tarde, como las doce y media, pero no puedo dormir, incluso con Parches sobre mis pies ronroneando con fuerza. Algunos de mis nuevos compañeros de cuarto roncan y uno silba— ¡silba!-mientras duermen y otro murmura y por eso no puedo dormir. He tratado y tratado de dormir, pero no puedo. Sigo pensando en casa, y lo silenciosa que era y solo podía oír a los insectos y ronroneo.  
La cama es cómoda, pero no como a la que estoy acostumbrado y hace calor aquí con toda esta gente extra. Así que me levante y pensé que mejor terminaba tu carta. Es difícil ver con solo mi varita iluminado bajo las cortinas.  
¡Maldición! Se derramo la tinta.  
(una gran mancha de tinta estropeaba la página)  
Dile al abuelo que gracias por enseñarme ese hechizo de Regreso de Tinta, así no tengo tinta encima de mi. Solo en el papel.  
De todas formas, solo estoy aquí sentado pensando en Foxfire Hall y preguntándome que están haciendo tu y el abuelo. Lo se, lo se, es bastante obvio—están durmiendo. Ojala yo pudiera.  
Cierro los ojos y entonces veo mi habitación y me siento mejor pero cuando abro los ojos, ya no esta y estoy aquí. Quiero estar aquí, lo siento, no es mi intención quejarme, pero en estos momentos desearía estar en casa . . .lo siento, no tenia intención de escribir eso . . .de verdad me gusta aquí, los demás Slytherin son geniales.  
No estoy nostálgico, Papá, de verdad no. Es solo que no puedo dormir.  
¡Ahh! ¡Parches, no!  
(huellas de gato por todos lados)  
Lo siento, Papá. Parches caminó por todo esto.  
Espero que mañana sea divertido, creo que tengo pociones primero y se que me ira muy bien en eso.  
¡Te extraño!  
Con amor,  
Tu Nuevo hijo Slytherin,  
Harry  
PD: ¡Creo que Valeska también te extraña!  
Severus dejo la carta a un lado y sonrío cansado. Eso hace dos, hijo. Tampoco podía dormir preocupado por ti, Harry. Estoy feliz de que estés contento con tu sorteo y de que ya tengas amigos. Le escribiré mañana y le enviare algunas tartas de damasco de Lina, él las adora.  
Entonces Severus ubico la carta en el álbum de fotos que había echo hace tiempo, junto con la carta de Hogwart de Harry. El álbum se había vuelto más que un álbum de fotos a través de los años, era mas como un álbum de memorias. Tenia una fotografía que Lina había sacado de los tres hombres Prince parados en la entrada de la mansión, Harry con su nueva tunica de escuela, con Severus y Augustus a cada lado de él, y bajo ella Severus había escrito Primer Día que Harry va a Hogwarts, 1991.  
Luego cerró el álbum y se fue a dormir. Valeska durmió en su percha usual al lado de su cama, ella volaría de vuelta con la carta de Severus en la mañana.  
Una semana después, Valeska regreso con otra carta.  
Querido Papá:  
Hasta el momento todas mis clases están bien. Disfruto más Pociones, Herbología y Transfiguración. Historia de la Magia me hace dormir (lo siento. . .pero de verdad lo hace) ese profesor pondría a los muertos en coma. Ron dice que murió haciendo clases. Sus estudiantes probablemente mueren de aburrimiento. Hermione solo lee un libro en su clase y dice que yo también debería hacerlo. DCAO es enseñada por este extraño profesor llamado Quirrell que siempre usa un turbante púrpura, tartamudea y es también aburrido. Todo lo que hace es hablar sobre cazar zombies y nunca nos enseña nada nuevo. Me da escalofríos, y a veces me mira extraño. Desearía que el abuelo enseñara defensa, entonces aprenderíamos algo. Hermione dice que lea el libro texto y no me preocupe, así que creo que haré eso. También me gusta Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwick es genial. Conoce al abuelo de cuando pelearon juntos en la Guerra contra Grindelwald y dice que le mande saludos y si lo desea algún día el Desatador de Terremotos puede venir por té.  
¡Pero la clase de vuelo es la MEJOR! Nunca adivinaras lo que sucedió. Draco le quito a Nev la Recordadora que le dio su abuela antes de comenzar la clase y yo estaba tratando de recuperarla cuando llego Madame Hooch así que nos fuimos a las escobas. Algo le sucedió a la escoba de Nev que comenzó a volverse loca, volando por todos lados. Se estrello contra Madame Hooch y los dos terminaron yendo a la enfermería. . . ¡creo que ella sufrió una concusión! ¡Pobre Nev, siempre le pasa lo peor a él!  
De todas formas, nos quedamos allí y le dije a Draco que me devolviera la Recordadora, pero él solo se río y me dijo que no debería ser amigo de un idiota tejon y si la quería que fuera a buscarla. Se subió a su escoba y voló lejos. Me enoje, Papá. Y volé tras el. Él fue bueno, pero yo fui mejor. Él arrojo la Recordadora hacia una de las ventanas del castillo. . .yo me lance tras ella y con una mano la atrape.  
No quería que se rompiera un vidrio y perder puntos para Slytherin.  
Pensé que nadie nos vio.  
Pero me equivoque.  
Lo próximo que supe, es que venia la Profesora Malfoy, ella había viso todo desde una de las ventanas. ¡Ella nos arrastró a mí y a Draco a su oficina, jalados de las orejas! ¡Ayy! Luego nos grito bastante rato. Ella grita casi tan bien como tu, excepto que ella no asusta tanto. Y puede lucir como una Malfoy, ella es alta, con cabello rubio y fríos ojos azules, ¡pero de seguro no favoreció a Draco! Le dio el mismo castigo que a mi, teníamos que limpiar calderos después de la ultima clase, y él le dijo que le diría a su padre y ella solo lo miro y le dijo, "Sabes primo, tu padre no es tu Jefe de Casa—Y mi castigo continua. Rompe las reglas y te meterás en problemas. Ahora deja de quejarte."  
Draco se quedo callado.  
Y entonces ella hizo lo mejor. Me hizo Buscador de reserva para Slytherin.  
¡BUSCADOR DE RESERVA!  
¡Yo, un chico de primero!  
Draco casi se murió de la envidia.  
Ella dijo que necesitaba un Buscador de reserva en caso de que su Buscador, Johnny Thorpe, se enfermara o lastimara. Puedo practicar con el equipo y todo eso, pero no puedo jugar en ningún partido a menos que Johnny no pueda. Ella ama el Quidditch, le aposto a McGonagall veinte galeones que Slytherin va a ganar la copa de Qudditch este año. El año pasado los Gryff la ganaron pero antes de eso era de las Serpientes. Creo que ella ama tanto el Quidditch como pociones.  
Umm . . .oh y el Director dijo que me da permiso para que tu me puedas mandar mi escoba nueva, y es por eso que te escribo esto.  
¿Por favor podrías enviármela? Las prácticas comienzan el sábado.  
Ron y Blaise dicen que soy el Buscador de reserva mas joven en un siglo o algo así y los gemelos Weasley dicen que no me botaran de mi escoba—ellos son los Bateadores de Gryffindor. No puedo esperar para ver la Phoenix.  
¿Como esta el abuelo? ¿Le escribió esa carta a Smithers diciéndole que debería adoptar a un huérfano? ¿Haz salido en una cita con Sandra? ¡No sigas esperando! Ella podría encontrar a otro.  
¡No olvides enviarme mi escoba!  
Dile a Lina que le mando saludos y echo de menos sus comidas, y dile a Hotspur que nadie juega damas tan bien como él.  
Tengo mucha tarea de pociones para esta noche, la Profesora Malfoy nos dio a escribir tres pies sobre los bezoar y que venenos pueden contrarrestar. Además tengo que leer dos capítulos para transfiguración.  
Con amor,  
Harry  
Nuevo Buscador de reserva de Slytherin  
PD: ¡No se te olvide enviar la Phoenix lo más pronto posible!  
PPD: ¿Estoy en problemas por perseguir a Draco? Solo quiero saber si estoy castigado para que no sea una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa. ¿Sirve de algo que te lo haya contado yo?  
Severus aguanto una sonrisa al leer los inteligentes comentarios de Harry sobre los profesores e hizo una nota mental de decirle sobre la invitación de Flitwick a Augustus. No estaba sorprendido de que Zandra Malfoy hubiera nombrado a su hijo Buscador de Reserva, ella había estado un año menos en la escuela y en ese entonces había sido una obsesionada por el Quidditch también. En privado Severus pensaba que Zandra habría sido tan buena en pociones como él si no hubiera dejado que el Quidditch la distrajera.  
Convoco su pluma, pergamino y tinta. Harry, Harry, ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Una semana de escuela y ya estas en aguas calientes.  
Comenzó a escribir una respuesta.  
Harry levanto su mirada del desayuno que estaba comiendo para ver a Valeska volando hacia el, con una gran paquete en sus garras, con una carta en ella.  
Salto de la mesa, caso botando su leche. "¡Gracias, Valeska!" le dio a la halcón un gran trozo de tocino y la acaricio. Ella se apoyo en su hombro.  
"Harry, ¿llego?" pregunto Blaise, todo emocionado.  
"Si, pero debo abrir la carta antes primero."  
"¿Porque?" pregunto Blaise.  
"Porque es lo que dice mi padre. No podré abrir el paquete hasta que abra la carta." Harry tomo la carta y la abrió, ignorando el suspiro de impaciencia de Blaise. Todos en la mesa de Slytherin estaban mirando el paquete en frente de su nuevo miembro con poco disimulada envidia y deseo.  
Harry comenzó a leer.  
8 de Septiembre, 1991  
Querido Harry,  
Estoy feliz de saber que por lo menos te gustan algunos de los temas. Se sobre Binns, él estaba allí cuando fui a la escuela, y parece que sigue tan seco y monótono como siempre. Haz como te sugiere tu amiga Ravenclaw y lee el libro de texto. De esa forma aprenderás algo. Haz lo mismo en Defensa, y tu abuelo y yo te enseñaremos cuando vengas a casa, Dumbledore nunca contrata bueno maestros de Defensa, la mayoría de las cosa que se las aprendí solo o después tu abuelo me enseño.  
Tu abuelo dice que él responderá la invitación del Profesor Flitwick.  
Y sobre Smithers, estarás orgulloso de oír que tuvo una larga conversación con el abuelo y ha comenzado el proceso para adoptar a una niña huérfana de diez años llamada Susannah Lovell. Creo que les ira bien juntos, la niña es pequeña como un hada, pero tiene espíritu además de buenos modales. Extrañamente, ella dice que Smithers le recuerda a su abuelo y el boticario dice que se imagina a la hija que perdió, si hubiera llegado a esa edad. Quizás ella podrá hacer lo que hicimos por tu abuelo hace tantos años atrás.  
Chico dejaras de molestarme con Sandra Miska. ¡Saldré con ella cuando me encuentre listo, Henry Snape! Jamás dije que ella tenia que esperar por mi, si es que eso es lo que esta haciendo.  
Finalmente, sobre la escoba. . . ¿crees que estoy ciego o he perdido algún sentido que tenias que escribir MANDAME LA PHOENIX en prácticamente cada línea de tu carta? ¿Hasta el final?  
No estoy enteramente complacido con la decisión de la Profesora Zandra Malfoy sobre hacerte Buscador de Reserva. Hay una razón por la que normalmente los de primer año no juegan ese deporte, y es porque necesitas aclimatarte al plan de estudios y concentrarte en ellos primero. Y tú sabes lo que opino de las notas, Henry Snape. Ellas son primero. Si encuentro que estas fallando en esa área por culpa del Quidditch. . .estarás castigado cuando llegues a casa.  
En cuanto a tu trasgresión con Draco, no debiste comportarte tan imprudente o tonto, aunque fuera por una buena razón. La próxima vez dile a un profesor cuando algo así suceda, no trates de arreglarlo tu mismo. Ese es su trabajo, no el tuyo. Ya que Zandra te castigo, no yo haré nada al respecto. . .ESTA vez. Pero presta atención, métete en problemas en forma regular y pasaras tus vacaciones con tu nariz en una esquina de tu habitación, escribiendo líneas o mirando el techo. Pero tienes puntos por haber sido honesto.  
Tu abuelo te envía mucho amor al igual que Lina y Hotspur.  
¿Hay algo mas que necesites?  
Felicitaciones por tu nueva posición.  
Tu exasperado padre que te ama,  
Severus Snape  
PD: ahora puedes abrir la escoba. ¡Viste que no lo olvide!  
Harry sonrío, luego comenzó a desenvolver la Phoenix. Desenvuelta, la balanceo cuidadosamente en sus palmas para que todos en la mesa pudieran verla. Todos los Slytherin fanáticos del Quidditch dieron grandes suspiros de envidia. Luego preguntaron si podían probarla en el campo de juego, aunque fuera una vez.  
Harry sonrío, esto era algo nuevo, el que él tuviera algo que todos querían. "Lo pensare." Dejo la escoba a un lado y comenzó a comer, solo para ser interrumpido por su Jefa de Casa.  
"Sr. Snape, ¿le acaba de llegar una Phoenix Starfire 2000?" pregunto Zandra. Sus ojos azules brillaban como los de un niño la mañana de Navidad.  
Harry levanto la mirad de sus huevos con tocino. "Si, madame. Mi padre me la acaba de enviar de casa."  
"Ya veo. Esta es una fina pieza de madera mágica," dijo la profesora. "¿Te molestaría si yo. . .la probara cuando termine la practica el sábado? Solía ser una buena Cazadora cuando estaba en la escuela, pero no había modelos como este cuando yo jugaba." Había una clara nota de nostalgia en su tono.  
Harry se sonrojo. ¿Que podía decir? "Err. . .claro, Profesora Malfoy."  
Ella le hizo un gesto cordial. "Gracias Sr. Snape. Recuerde llegar temprano, la practica comienza a las 8 de la mañana." Luego se marcho hacia la mesa de profesores tarareando feliz.  
Draco fulmino a Harry con la mirada cuando su prima se dio la vuelta. Claramente no le gustaba la idea de que Harry tuviera una mejor escoba que el, ni que su Jefa de Casa le hubiera pedido probarla.  
Con el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Draco tomo su mochila y saco pergamino y pluma. Y luego comenzó a escribir frenéticamente.  
Blaise también lo vio y le susurro, "¿Escribiéndole a Papá para quejarse que es injusto que Snape tenga una mejor escoba y si le puede compra una?"  
"Lo se." dijo Harry, luego los dos comenzaron a reír, hasta que Harry resoplo leche por la nariz esparciéndola por toda la mesa.  
Eso hizo que la mitad de los chicos comenzara a reír y las chicas les dieran miradas de completo disgusto.  
"¡Chicos!" dijo Pansy Parkinson. "¿No pueden ser mas desagradables? ¡Desearía que tuviéramos una mesa separada, en vez de estar rodeados por estas rudas bestias!"  
Marcus Flint rodó sus ojos. "No mires ahora Srta. Remilgada pero una de esas "rudas bestias" es el chico con el que tu papi hará que te cases. Así que mejor acostúmbrate."  
Pansy se veía bastante ofendida. "Cuando mi padre elija mi novio estoy seguro que tomara a cuenta que sea un caballeroque sepa comportarse alrededor de una dama." Ella miro con arrogancia a Harry.  
Harry la miro de vuelta, luego se puso de pie. "Perdóneme, mi lady," dijo arrastrando las palabras en el mismo tono de lord que había aprendido de Augustus. "Siento mucho haberla ofendido, la próxima vez me ahogare hasta morir. Luego le hizo una reverencia y se sentó.  
Todos lo chicos aplaudieron y lo felicitaron. "¡Así se hace, Snape! Pusiste a la Srta. Engreída en su lugar."  
Enojada, Pansy se levanto y se fue murmurando algo que sonó como "bárbaros".  
Blaise meneo la cabeza, luego le pregunto a Harry cuando seria su turno con la Phoenix.  
"Merlín, Snape, deberías cobrar un Sickle por vuelta," murmuro Flint.  
Harry diplomáticamente les dijo a todos que podían probarla después de la práctica. Pero primero tenia que volar la Profesora Malfoy.  
1º de Noviembre, 1991:  
Harry despertó adolorido y tieso por los eventos ocurridos la noche de Halloween. Sabía que tenia suerte de estar vivo después de lo que había echo, aunque temía que igual moriría cuando su sobre protectores padre y abuelo descubrieran lo que sucedió anoche.  
Se forzó a levantarse y a darse un calido baño, vestirse, y luego ir al comedor por desayuno. Ahora la noticia había recorrido toda la escuela, y Harry tuvo que soportar las miradas de enojo de varios de sus compañeros de casa por la perdida de puntos y también algunas de admiración, mayormente de las chicas. Eso le dio el coraje de sentarse y desayunar con sus compañeros de casa sin sentirse mal.  
Al menos hasta que llego el correo matutino.  
Harry diviso a Warlocke de inmediato, el Gran Búho era uno de los mas grandes dirigiéndose a la mesa Slytherin. Y también era la única lechuza con un visible sobre rojo en el pico.  
"¡Harry!" Blaise se puso blanco como un fantasma. "¿Sabes lo que es eso?"  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar. Trago en seco. Si, él sabía lo que era.  
Un Aullador.  
Para él.  
¡Merlín ten piedad! Estoy muerto. Alguien busque una pala para poder cavar mi propia tumba ahora.  
Podía haberse parado y salir corriendo pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Warlocke lo seguiría. Así que se quedo donde estaba, con la barbilla levantada, determinado a "tomar su castigo como un hombre " como a Augustus le gustaba decir.  
"¡Miren!" algunos de los Gryffindor rieron. "¡A Snape le mandaron un Aullador!"  
Harry le dio una mirada de enojo. Apostaría toda su bóveda del banco que no estarían riendo si ellos fueran los que iban a ser humillados.  
Warlocke dejo caer el aullador en el regazo de Harry, le dio una mirad de reproche, luego salio volando rápidamente del comedor.  
"Mejor aléjate, Zabini," le dijo a su mejor amigo, luego con rapidez abrió el sobre rojo.  
El helado tono furioso de Severus retumbo en el aire. Harry se estremeció, porque este Aullador no solo era verbal sino también visual. Una imagen fantasmal de su padre emergió del humo rojo y se paro enfrente de el, grande como la vida, las manos en sus caderas, y comenzó a retarlo ferozmente.  
"HENRY SNAPE, ¿ASI ES COMO TE HE ENSEÑADO A COMPORTARTE? ¿QUE LE SUCEDIO A LA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE EN KING CROSS? ¿AHORA TE HAZ VUELTO UN MENTIROSO? ¡DEBES ESTAR AVERGONZADO DE TI MISMO, JOVENCITO! ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ARRIESGUES TU VIDA? ATACANDO UN TROLL CON UNA ROCA — ¿ESTAS LOCO NIÑO? ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR ANOCHE! ¡MALDICION! DE TODOS LOS TRUCOS IDIOTAS QUE SE TE PUDIERON OCURRIR. ESPERA QUE LLEGUES A CASA JOVENCITO. . .ESA ESCOBA ES Y TENDRAS SUERTE SI NO LA QUEMO. . . "  
El fantasma Snape apunto un dedo hacia Harry y luego lo fulmino con la mirada. Harry sintió que se ponía completamente colorado. Deseaba caer muerto. Todos sonreian. Bueno, no todos. Blaise, Neville y Hermione estaban dándole miradas de lastima. Y eso era aun peor.  
La imagen de Severus continuo, su tono mordaz.  
"SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO ASI JOVENCITO, IRE ALLA Y TE CASTIGARE ENFRENTE DE TODO EL CUERPO ESTUDIANTIL, ¡LO JURO! TE HARE PARARTE EN UNA ESQUINA DURANTE TODO EL ALMUERZOSOLO USANDO UN BIBERON Y UN PAÑAL, YA QUE ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO UN BEBÉ—CORRIENDO AL PELIGRO COMO SI NO TE HUBIERAN DICHO MAS DE MIL VECES QUE NO LO HAGAS. NO ME PRUEBES. UNA COSA MÁS. TU ABUELO TAMBIEN ESTA AVERGONZADO. COMIENZA A PENSAR, HENRY SNAPE. TENDREMOS QUE TENER UNA LARGA CONVERSACION CUANDO LLEGUES A CASA JOVENCITO."  
La imagen de Severus meno un dedo bajo la nariz de Harry antes de desaparecer en un puff de humo rojo, dejando un desagradable aroma.  
Harry, su rostro ardiendo por la humillación, deseaba arrastrarse bajo una mesa. Esto era mil veces peor que esa vez en la tienda. Habría preferido una paliza de Augustus en vez de esto.  
Miro a los demás Slytherin. Algunos estaban sonriendo, otros lo miraban asombrados y con simpatía.  
Entonces Draco hablo. "¡Santo cielo, Snape, pero estoy feliz de que no sea mi padre!"  
Harry no podía culparlo. Él en estos momentos deseaba lo mismo.  
Harry regreso de práctica de Quidditch esta tarde con ánimo decaído. El Aullador de su padre aun le dolía, aunque ya habían pasado varias horas. Incluso Flint había dicho con una especie de simpatía en bruto, "Jamás me gustaría que tu padre se enojara conmigo, Snape. Cuando te reta, amigo, de verdad te reta. Yo estaba temblando en mis botas y el aullador ni siquiera era para mi."  
"Si," fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. Lo que dolía mas era que ni siquiera había podido decir su versión de la historia antes que le largaran el reto de su vida. Eso jamás habría sucedido en casa. En casa, siempre le pedían explicar sus acciones antes de que Severus le gritara.  
Se desvistió, se puso piyama y se sentó en el escritorio, mirando la pared, las palabras de Severus aun retumbando en su cabeza. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Furioso se limpio los ojos. Lo siento, Papá. No fue mi intención preocuparte o que te avergonzaras de mi. Trago el nudo en su garganta, tomo su pluma, y comenzó a escribir, tratando de ignorar las lagrimas que de repente manchaban el pergamino.  
1º de Noviembre, 1991  
Querido Señor:  
Se que piensa que soy una desgracia y solo quiero decir que lamento haber avergonzado a la familia, no fue mi intención. Lo que hice fue tratando de ayudar a un amigo, en realidad a varios amigos, y mientras actúe temerariamente, no fue por el gusto de hacerlo.  
Déjeme explicar.  
La noche de Halloween, estábamos todos en el banquete, Blaise, Nev, Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos comiendo juntos por primera vez. En Halloween no es obligatorio solo comer con tus compañeros de casa, así que estaba comiendo con mis amigos cuando Quirrell entro gritando como un loco—"¡Troll! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Pensé que deberían saberlo!" luego cayo desmayado. Todos entraron en pánico hasta que Dumbledore le dijo a todos los prefectos que llevaran a todos de vuelta a sus Casas excepto nosotros los Slytherin, ya que las mazmorras no eran seguras debíamos quedarnos en el Gran comedor.  
En ese momento note que Hermione no estaba y Nev me dijo que ella había ido al baño, diciendo que su estomago la estaba molestando. Ella no vio a Quirrell, no sabía lo del troll. Tenia que advertirle. Lleve a Nev y Blaise conmigo, a Ron ya se lo había llevado su hermano Percy. Nev tenía a Problemas con él y yo tenia a Valeska en mi hombro.  
Llegamos al baño de niñas y llame a Hermione. Ella me dijo que me fuera, pero no podía. Tenía un Calmante para el estomago en mi bolsillo, usted siempre me dice que este preparado señor, y entre para dárselo a ella.  
Ella lo había bebido cuando el troll entro por la pared del baño.  
Andaba como loco rompiéndolo todo, Hermione y yo casi fuimos aplastados por un baño volador. Ella gritaba y lloraba, y yo estaba tratando de sacarla de allí. Nev y Blaise entraron para tratar de distraerlo. Problemas lo ataco tratando de morderle los dedos de los pies, pero le dio una patada al pobre Problemas que lo hizo volar por la habitación hasta chocar con una pared. Nev pensó que estaba muerto y trato de maldecir al maldito troll, pero él nunca ha sido muy bueno en eso así que fallo.  
Estábamos gritando por ayuda, pero todos los maestros estaban en las mazmorras y no podían oírnos. Yo TENIA que hacer algo. Así que use el Hechizo Convocador que me enseñaste y llame a mi Phoenix.  
Mientras hacia eso, Valeska ataco al troll, ella se dirigió a sus ojos, ¡y no pude detenerla, señor! Ella era como un relámpago blanco, ella hizo que el monstruo estúpido cometiera errores tratando de atraparla. De verdad me asuste al pensar que podría resultar lastimada y si ella moría usted me odiaría por siempre.  
Mi Phoenix llego y mire alrededor por algo que arrogarle al troll y encontré un gran trozo de cemento o yeso. Lo tome y comencé a volar alrededor del troll, necesitaba un tiro libre. Valeska se alejo y yo arroje la piedra y le dio justo en el ojo izquierdo. Igual que en el Quidditch.  
Comenzó a chillar y agarrarse la cara pero no estaba vencido aun. Hasta que McGonagall, Malfoy y Quirrell llegaron y le arrogaron Aturdidores hasta que cayo y luego lo amarraron. McGonagall estaba impresionada y furiosa, nos dio puntos por valor y luego nos dio detención. La Profesora Malfoy estaba furiosa, ella nos quito todos los puntos que nos dio McGonagall nos dio tremendo reto y luego nos envió a la enfermería para que nos revisaran. Incluso Problema que ahora esta bien, fue hasta allá.  
Se que debí buscar a un profesor señor. Pensé en eso. . .pero no había tiempo para ir en busca de uno. ¡En serio!  
De verdad lo siento. Pero no podía dejar a Hermione. ¿Puede entender eso?  
Por favor perdóneme señor.  
Con mucho respeto,  
Su hijo,  
Harry Snape (que ahora esta castigado de por vida y muerto de la vergüenza)  
PD: ¡Valeska esta bien!  
PPD: ¡Por favor no me quite la escoba! ¡Por favor! Prefiero que em epge con una regla antes de eso.  
Le dio a Valeska unas tiras de conejo seco y la acaricio. "Yo de verdad lo arruine chica. Pero tu estuviste magnifica. Gracias por salvar mi inútil pellejo."  
Para su sorpresa, la halcón le tomo el cabello con el pico, de la misma manera que solo hacia con Severus.  
Él le dio una leve sonrisa. "Yo también te quiero. Por favor llévale esto a mi padre."  
Valeska permitió que le amarrara la carta a su pata, termino de acicalarse y salio volando  
Harry, demasiado fatigado y triste para hacer la tarea, se acurruco en su cama con Parches en su estomago. La gata nunca se enojaba con él y le gustaba que la acurrucaran, ella era la favorita de los maestros excepto de Quirrell, que decía que los gatos lo hacían estornudar. Extrañamente, a Parches le caía mal el hombre, ella se engrifaba cada vez que él se acercaba y salía corriendo. Harry creía que ella era my inteligente, ya que a él el hombre también le daba escalofríos.  
Se quedo dormido esperando que Valeska regresara.  
A la mañana siguiente despertó y encontró a Valeska dormida con una carta en su almohada.  
La abrió, y encontró la elegante letra de Severus.  
Harry,  
Estas perdonado, pero la próxima vez, por Merlín, por favor piensa antes de actuar. No quiero enterrarte antes que cumplas los veinte años. Casi morí cuando recibí la carta de la Profesora Malfoy en Halloween. Discutiremos castigos y todo eso cuando vengas a casa. Compórtate, ¿Lo harás? Y nadie se muere de la vergüenza.  
Oh y no te sientas culpable por Valeska, ella es muy protectora de su familia y te ama chiquillo tonto. Al igual que yo y el abuelo.  
Con amor,  
Papá  
Durante el mes de noviembre, no hubo cartas de Harry, Severus y Augustus suponían que era por un aumento del trabajo escolar. La única nota que recibieron estaba dirigida a Augustus.  
Querido abuelo,  
Jugué mi primer partido de Quidditch como Buscador contra Gryffindor.  
¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! ¡ATRAPE LA SNITCH!  
Con amor,  
Harry (ahora conocido como el Halcón Volador)  
Buscador de Slytherin  
Diciembre fue lo mismo, Severus decidió comprarle una lechuza de regalo, para que Valeska pudiera regresar a casa y estar con él, tratando de preguntarle a Harry que especie prefería, recibió una breve respuesta que decía No se. "Debe estar estudiando como loco, porque casi ni escribe," Severus le dijo a Augustus.  
"Los exámenes semestrales," le dijo su abuelo.  
"Cierto. Debe estar estudiando bastante," dijo Severus, complacido.  
No podía haber estado mas equivocado.  
Harry estaba trabajando bastante. Pero no en sus tareas.  
Estaba practicando Quidditch, ya que a Johnny le había dado Neumonía Mágica y debía estar en cama por el resto de la temporada. Lo que significaba que Harry jugaría en cada partido y practica, y su fama como el mejor Buscador de Slytherin de todos los tiempo crecía y crecía. Al igual que su obsesión por el Quidditch.  
Y sus notas, antes excelentes, se fueron al piso.  
5 de diciembre, 1991  
Hogwarts:  
Slytherin había ganado el ultimo partido y toda la casa estaba con el animo en alto, especialmente su Jefa de Casa. Ella les había dado permiso a los de primero, segundo y tercer año a pasarse una hora mas de su hora de dormir, los de cuarto y quinto podían quedarse hasta medianoche y los de sexto y séptimo hasta las dos de la mañana si no metían mucha bucha. También le había pedido a los elfos domésticos que llevaran a la sala común bebidas no-alcohólicas y bocadillos para celebrar la victoria. Zandra incluso se les unió por un par de horas, y el festejado de la noche era el genial joven Buscador, Harry Snape.  
Pero la mañana después de la fiesta fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro de reprobar todas las clases a excepción de Vuelo, Pociones y DCAO. Había estado tan obsesionado con ganar los partidos de Quidditch que había fallado en entregar sus tareas y su concentración en clases era insignificante debido a que estaba demasiado cansado por las practicas y casi no tomaba apuntes además que sus pruebas eran abismales. Sus maestros le habían asignado varias detenciones y advertencias e incluso habían hablando con su Jefa de Casa, pero Zandra había dejado de lado sus preocupaciones ya que Harry era el mejor Buscador que hubiera tenido su Casa. Y en sus clases, le iba bien, pero eso era porque él había estado estudiando pociones y revolviendo calderos desde que era pequeño. En Defensa todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar a la clase y Quirrell le ponía buenas notas y Madame Hooch desde el comienzo le había dado excelentes notas a Harry en Vuelo.  
Ahora, sin embargo, quedaban menos de dos semanas de clase para el fin del primer semestre, y Harry sabía que no había manera que pudiera superar sus notas ni aunque sacara un excelente en Transfiguración, Astronomía, Herbologia, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia, solo le serviría para no reprobar. Quizás.  
Entro en completo pánico al recordar las palabras de su padre en la despedida en King Cross. Tus notas son lo mas importante. Y sus notas estaban horribles. Se dirigió a Hermione, que había estado molestándolo todo el mes para que estudiara e hiciera sus tareas, y prácticamente le rogó que le enseñara en la mitad de las materias.  
"Harry, te dije que estudiaras y todo eso antes que jugar Quidditch."  
"Lo se, debí haberte escuchado, ¿esta bien?" gimió. "Por favor, Mione, tienes que ayudarme. ¡Si voy a casa con ramos reprobados mi padre va a matarme!"  
Ella le dio una mirad enfadada. "Quizás debiste pensar eso hace meses," le dijo, luego cedió cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos. "Esta bien. Te ayudare."  
Pero incluso con los más meticulosos y estudiosos chicos de primero en Hogwarts ayudándolo, Harry paso rasando, recibiendo las notas mas bajas en dos materias, Astronomía y Herbología, y notas promedio en Encantamiento y Defensa, y solo en Vuelo, que en realidad no contaba, y Pociones recibió excelentes notas. Incluso, Harry sabía que sus notas en pociones podían haber sido mucho mejores. Y prácticamente había fallado Historia de la Magia y Transfiguración.  
Así que mientras todos los chicos de primero esperaban con ansias volver a casa, Harry deseaba poder quedarse en la escuela. Porque no tenía dudas en su mente que cuando Severus viera sus notas clavaría el trasero de su hijo a la pared.  
Estoy muerto. Completamente muerto. Va a sufrir un infarto o un derrame cerebral cuando vea las notas. Quizás ambos. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en el abuelo.  
Empaco sus cosas metódicamente, preguntándose si volvería a ver su habitación. Hoy es lunes y las notas quizás llegaran el martes o miércoles. Desearía que hubiera una manera en que. . .pudiera cambiarlas, pero se que los profesores las ponen en pergamino encantado para que eso no ocurra. Quizás tendré dos días mas de vida.  
En el tren de vuelta a casa tomo tres Calmantes para el estomago y aun así tenia deseos de vomitar. Se mordió todas las uñas y deseo saltar del tren y esconderse en alguna parte. Como tres metros bajo tierra.  
"¿Cuantos problemas crees que tengas?" le pregunto Blaise preocupado.  
"Probablemente estaré castigado el resto de las vacaciones," Harry dijo con tristeza. "Si no me mata primero."  
Todos sus amigos se estremecieron y Neville dijo, "Buena suerte, Harry."  
Harry mordió sus labios para evitar reír histéricamente. ¿Suerte? Él necesitaba intervención divina.  
23 de diciembre, 1991:  
Harry había estado callado y bastante calmado durante los dos días que había estado en casa, Severus pensó y se sirvió una taza de café. Al principio temió que el niño se estuviera enfermando de algo, pero un hechizo diagnostico y la propia insistencia de Harry revelaron que estaba bien. Comenzó a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo cuando una gran lechuza comenzó a golpear en la ventana.  
Severus la dejo entrar y de inmediato noto que tenía un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts. Severus tomo la carta y la dejo a un lado para continuar bebiendo su café. En esos momentos llego Augustus y le pregunto por la carta.  
"Creo que son las notas semestrales de Harry," dijo Severus, mirando por la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar con fuerza la noche anterior. "Parece que hay una fuerte tormenta."  
Augustus asintió. "Ya era hora," dijo, luego siguió con su desayuno.  
Severus termino su café, tostadas, huevo duro y salchichas antes de abrir la carta.  
Tuvo que leerla dos veces antes de convencerse de que estaba leyendo correctamente.  
Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien mientras luchaba por controlar su volátil temperamento.  
Augustus termino de comer sus patatas fritas antes de preguntarle, "¿Sucede algo, Severus?"  
Severus tenía apretada la mandíbula. "¡Diría que algo anda mal! ¡Mira esto!" le paso el reporte a Augustus, que lo tomo y lo leyó en voz alta:  
Pociones: 95  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 76  
Encantamientos: 77  
Vuelo: 99  
Transfiguración: 55  
Astronomía: 65  
Herbología: 60  
Historia de la Magia: 50  
Augustus parecía tan disgustado como lo estaba Severus. "Él es capaz de mucho mas que esto. Parece que no estaba estudiando con tanta fuerza como pensamos."  
"No. Estaba demasiado ocupado pasándola bien," Severus dijo cortante. "¡Réprobo dos materias! ¡Dos! ¡Y apenas paso otras dos! ¡Por Merlín! Que estuvo haciendo todo el semestre, ¿jugando canicas? ¿soñando despierto?"  
"¿Porque no le preguntas?" sugirió Augustus.  
Los ojos de Severus brillaron. "Oh, eso planeo hacer. Créeme."  
Luego tomo los peldaños de la escalera al segundo piso de dos en dos, el pergamino ligeramente arrugado en su puño.  
Harry fue sacado rudamente de un agradable sueño cuando le quitaron las mantas que lo cubrían de golpe mientras Severus decía furioso, "¡Henry Snape, despierta de inmediato!"  
La orden lo hizo despertar y sentarse en dos segundos, temor cubriéndolo como un viento frío.  
Le pasaron los anteojos y cuando se los puso, vio a su padre parado a los pies de su cama, sosteniendo un trozo de pergamino. No necesitaba preguntar que contenía el pergamino, porque la expresión furiosa de su padre le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. "¿Señor?"  
Severus estaba contando en su cabeza, tratando de controlar su respiración. Le paso el pergamino a Harry y dijo, en voz muy baja, "¿Le gustaría explicar Sr. Snape, porque tiene estas notas?"  
Harry trago en seco. Miro el pergamino y no dijo nada. Los segundos pasaron si parar.  
"¿Bien? Estoy esperando."  
Harry respiro profundo, y dijo, "Lo siento señor."  
"¿Lo siento? No quiero disculpas, ¿quiero saber como lograste reprobaste dos materias y casi fallaste otras dos y solo obtuviste un 92 en pociones? ¿Que estuviste haciendo todo el semestre? ¿Jugar con tus amigos?"  
"No."  
"¿Entregaste tus tareas? ¿Por lo menos asististe a clases?"  
"Si señor. Fui a clases."  
"¿He hiciste que? ¿Dormir?" pregunto Severus.  
Harry no respondió. Solo asintió. Luego añadió rápidamente, "Pero si hice mis tareas. La mayoría de las veces. Hasta. . ."  
"¿Hasta que? ¿Hasta que decidiste no hacerlo?"  
"No. Hasta que comencé a jugar como Buscador a tiempo completo," admitió Harry miserablemente. No se atrevía a mentirle al mago, ya estaba en demasiados problemas.  
"¿Me estas diciendo que estas horribles notas son resultado de jugar al Quidditch?" Severus escupió la última palabra como si fuera una palabrota.  
"Ummm. . .mas o menos."  
"¿Mas o menos? ¡No hiles fino conmigo, chico! Responde la pregunta."  
"No es que no tuviera tiempo. . .es solo que. . .la mayoría de las veces, no tenía ganas de hacer nada después de la practica. Estaba cansado. . ." incluso a su propios oídos eso sonaba poco convincente.  
"¿Y porque no le dijiste a la Profesora Malfoy?"  
"Porque de verdad quería que Slytherin ganara este año," dijo Harry. "Todos decían que yo era el mejor Buscador que habían tenido y gane todos los partidos que jugué y se sentía genial. Mejor que estudiar todo el tiempo."  
En el instante que esas palabras dejaron su boca deseo no haberlas dicho. No era lo apropiado para decir en estos momentos.  
"Oh. Ya veo," dijo Severus en un suave tono mortal. "Tu creíste que tu precioso estatus como Buscador era mas importante que tus notas." Empuño sus manos y con un increíble esfuerzo evito gritar ¡Igual que tu maldito padre! "Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, jovencito. Jugar Quidditch no te ayudara a terminar la escuela. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que los estudios son primero que el deporte? Pensé en que podía confiar en que te monitorearas tu solo, o al menos que tus maestros lo hicieran. Parece que Zandra Malfoy es una pobre Jefa de Casa si permite que sus Slytherin hagan este tipo de cosas."  
"¡No, no lo es!" Harry se sintió obligado a defender a su maestra, que por lo menos había sido tan amable de no fallarlo en su clase. "Ella me recordó que hiciera mis tareas."  
"¿Cuando? ¿Entre partidos? Harry, tu vas a la escuela a aprender magia, no a atrapar un estúpido globo alado—"  
"¡Quidditch no es estúpido señor!" Harry defendió su amado deporte. "es el mejor juego que hay."  
"¡Ahórramelo, por favor!" gruño Severus. "¡Ese juego infernal es la ruina para niños como tú! ¡Por su culpa, tú que antes eras un buen estudiante, has reprobado dos ramos! ¡Deberían prohibirlo en la escuela!"  
Harry jadeo. ¿Prohibir el Quidditch? "¡Papá, no! yo. . .yo estudiare con mas fuerza la próxima vez. Lo prometo."  
"¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡Porque este tipo de notas es inaceptable, Harry! Tú eres capaz de tener las notas más altas de tu año. ¡Eso es una vergüenza!" dijo apuntando al pergamino que Harry aun tenia en la mano. "Y yo que pensé que habías dejado de escribir a casa porque estabas ocupado estudiando. ¡Ja! En vez de eso me entero que estabas demasiado ocupado persiguiendo una pelota con tu escoba. ¿Que estabas pensando?"  
"Que era divertido," murmuro Harry. "No lo se." él bajo la mirada a sus pies.  
"¿Divertido? bueno, espero que encuentres divertido trabajar en la casa durante las vacaciones, jovencito. Porque estas castigado hasta que vuelvas a clase. Eso significa que no pueden venir tus amigos, la hora de dormir es a las ocho y media y especialmente no escoba"  
Harry se estremeció. Sabía que eso sucedería. Cada vez que su padre lo castigaba, le quitaba la escoba. "Esta bien señor. Comprendo."  
Pero Severus aun no terminaba. "De echo, creo que tendré que decirle unas cuantas cosas a la Profesora Malfoy sobre su obsesión con el Quidditch. Es por esto que no se les permite a los de primer año jugar—porque no pueden manejar estar en el equipo y el trabajo escolar al mismo tiempo."  
Las duras palabras de Severus habían dado en el blanco y Harry sintió que se erizaba. Odiaba cuando su padre lo trataba como un niño pequeño que necesita adultos que le dijeran que hacer. "¡No soy un bebé, Papá! ¡Tengo once años! Puedo manejarme bien. Solo me distraje un poco, eso es todo. No volverá a suceder."  
Severus entrecerró los ojos. "Eso es cierto. No volverá a suceder. Porque voy a escribirle a la Profesora Malfoy para decirle que busque otro Buscador para el próximo semestre. Claramente no estas listo para manejar la responsabilidad de jugar ese deporte y mantener tus buenas notas. Y me maldigo si es que permito que el Quidditch vuelva tu cerebro puré. Hay mucho más en la vida que atrapar una Snitch, y no permitiré que tú desperdicies la tuya de esta manera. Hablare con Zandra y le diré que no tienes permitido estar en el equipo hasta el próximo año, y solo si subes las notas—"  
Harry escucho con creciente horror el ultimátum de Snape. ¿Renunciar al Quidditch? ¿No jugar de nuevo como Buscador? "¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!" grito.  
"Puedo y lo haré," Severus dijo con fuerza. "Te he permitido este deporte demasiado tiempo. Hay muchas otras maneras para que pases tu tiempo libre—"  
"¿Como? ¿Preparando aburridas pociones? ¿Leyendo estúpidos libros?" gruño Harry, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con lagrimas de rabia. "Solo porque tu odias el Quidditch no significa que yo también lo haga. A ti nunca te importo aprender a—"  
"Se todo lo que necesito saber. Y ningún hijo mío se va a convertir en un arrogante buscador de gloria al que solo le importa ganar partidos. ¡Jugaste tu ultimo juego este año, jovencito!" declaro Severus con impasible finalidad.  
Harry se largo a llorar. "¡Te odio! ¡Trabaje muy duro para que llegáramos al segundo lugar y ahora lo has arruinado todo!" dijo enfurecido. "A ti no te importa nada mas que tus malditas pociones, no te importa lo que yo quiero, es siempre lo que tu quieres, todo lo que te importa es seguir las reglas, ¡solo quieres que sea un sabelotodo que nunca se divierte! Nunca te has preocupado por mi—"  
Las palabras de su hijo lo golpearon como un puñal en el corazón y su cuidadosamente cincelado control se rompió. Agarro a Harry y lo sacudió con fuerza. "¿Como te atreves a decir algo así?" exploto. "¡Tu no sabes nada de lo que he sacrificado por ti todos estos años! ¡Nada! ¡Si no fuera por mi habrías muerto hace diez años atrás, después que tus malditos familiares muggle te dejaron botado en un pesebre para que te congelaras hasta morir! yo fui quien te encontró y te salvo la vida, yo me hice cargo de ti como si fueras mi hijo, ¿y te atreves decir que solo me importa lo que yo quiero? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?"  
Harry estaba anonadado. "¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que familiares?"  
"¡Los Dursley! ¡Con los que te habían dejado después que Voldemort mato a tus padres!" continúo Severus, las palabras brotaban de su boca como un torrente. "Tú eres Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James Potter—" se detuvo, su temperamento muriendo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.  
Harry se quedo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿No soy tu hijo?"  
"No. No biológicamente." Comenzó Severus, él no había tenido la intención de haber dejado escapar las cosas así, pero el chico lo había echo enojar tanto. . . soltó a Harry. "Pero eso nunca importo. Siempre he pensado en ti como mío—"  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿De verdad soy Harry Potter? ¿No Henry Snape?" la confusión se arremolinaba en su interior. Al igual que una asfixiante sensación de traición y dolor. Sus padres estaban muertos, en realidad era un huérfano, y el hombre frente a él le había mentido. "Me mentiste. Me dijiste que mi mamá te quería—"  
"Lo hizo, Harry. Yo era su mejor amigo."  
"No. No." él se alejo. Si no era hijo de Severus Snape, ¿entonces quien era? ¿Un bebé indeseado en un pesebre? De repente era demasiado. Su mundo se había despedazado y era culpa del hombre vestido de negro en frente suyo. "¡No te creo! ¡Bastardo mentiroso!"  
"Harry, déjame explicarte—"  
"¡Déjame solo! ¡Aléjate de mi!" grito, y salio corriendo de la habitación.  
Severus lo siguió. "¡Ven para acá!"  
Pero Harry lo ignoro, en vez de eso siguió corriendo por la escalera en espiral hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba el ático. Severus escucho la puerta del ático cerrarse de un portazo y luego el click de la cerradura.  
El Maestro de Pociones se quedo donde estaba, mirando la escalera, la rabia lo había dejado, dejando atrás solo dolor y desesperación. ¿Que había hecho? Por Merlín, ¿Porque se lo dije de esa manera? ¿Porque? Ahora me desprecia.


	17. Capítulo 17 Deja que nieve

Severus estaba parado al pie de la escalera que llevaba hasta el ático, castigándose mentalmente por permitir que su temperamento lo controlara. Ese horrible temperamento lo había cegado y había permitido que el dolor por las palabras del chico lo sobrecogiera y luego todo se había ido al diablo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz para evitar el dolor de cabeza que estaba desarrollándose tras sus ojos y luego se alejo de las escaleras. No tenia sentido tratar de hablar con Harry ahora, estaba demasiado enojado para oír cualquier cosa que Severus tuviera que decir.  
Se encontró con su abuelo, que había asegurarse que no se hubieran matado mutuamente. "Severus—"  
"¡Abuelo!" Severus hizo una mueca al ver el rostro del viejo Prince, que estaba marcado por la desaprobación. "Yo. . .escuchaste lo que le dije a Harry. . ."  
"Si, lo oí, fue difícil no hacerlo, ya que ambos gritaban como banshees, y ya que no he quedado sordo aun, pero. ¿Adonde corrió el chico?" el viejo Prince había captado el final de la conversación cuando subía las escaleras y estaba furioso porque Harry haba insultado a Severus de esa manera. Molesto o no, ningún niño debe hablar a su padre con ese lenguaje y ambos le habían enseñado eso a Harry. ¿Qué le había sucedido al niño respetuoso y educado que habían enviado a la escuela?  
"Esta arriba, en el ático." Severus indico con un dedo hacia el tercer piso.  
"Tengo unas ganas de subir allí y lavarle la boca con jabón por lo que te dijo. ¡Ningún niño debe hablarle de esa manera a su padre!" lucia como si deseara subir de inmediato por las escaleras.  
Severus con rapidez le agarro el hombro. "Abuelo, no. Déjame manejarlo. Tienes razón, él no debió decirme bastardo, yo lidiare con eso después. Pero ahora—"  
Augustus puso una mano en su hombro. "No estoy hablando solo sobre eso, Severus. Estoy hablando sobre lo que te dijo antes, gritando que te odiaba y que nunca te has preocupado por él, fue totalmente irrespetuoso. Y doloroso." Paso un brazo por los hombres del joven. Podia decir que Severus estaba herido y sacudido.  
"Si, pero no debí decírselo de esa manera. . .no estaba planeando decirlo asi. . .pero él me toco un nervio y yo explote. . .no se porque. . ."  
"Ah, Severus. Tú heredaste mi temperamento, me temo. Las palabras dichas con rabia a menudo son las que menos queremos decir y las que mas lamentamos."  
"Palabras mas verdaderas nunca se han dicho. Solo espero no haberlo arruinado todo."  
Augustus lo abrazo. "No, no lo has echo. Es necesaria más de una pelea para romper lo que ustedes tienen. O un secreto revelado. Tu no debiste decírselo de esa manera, y estoy seguro de que él esta confundido y herido, pero tu puedes arreglar esto. No es irreparable. Eileen y yo peleamos como gatos salvajes muchas veces antes que se marchara de la casa y se casara con el idiota de tu padre. Nos dijimos muchas cosas hirientes y amargas y ella juro que nunca más volvería a hablarme o escribirme. Pero ella vino al funeral de Grace, hablamos un poco y me dijo que seria abuelo, yo le dije que aun era mi hija y ella me dijo que aun me amaba, pero que no podía dejar a su esposo. Me enoje nuevamente, pero todo lo que dije fue, "Ven a casa cuando te aburras de ese desgraciado y trae al bebé contigo." Como deseo que ella lo hubiera echo. Quizás todo habría resultado diferente."  
"Asi lo creo," Severus dijo con sentimiento. Que no habría dado por crecer como Harry lo ha hecho, aquí en Foxfire Hall, con una familia que me amara. "Le di a él lo que nunca tuve y asi no fue suficiente." Se soltó del abrazo de su abuelo. "Ahora me odia."  
"¡Maldición, Severus! El chico no te odia. Esta molesto ahora, pero una vez que se calme. . .tú le diste más que lo que dan algunos padres, Severus, no pienses diferente. Él también lo sabe. Vamos chico. Acompáñame a mi estudio, parece que necesitas un trago, asi le daremos tiempo para que se calme. Tiempo para que todos nos calmemos. Luego lo vas a buscar para que conversen y asi le explicas porque lo mantuviste en secreto. Él no es del tipo rencoroso, te perdonara."  
Severus lo miro dudoso, pero siguió a Augustus hacia su estudio. El viejo Prince sirvió dos copas de vino, pero Severus negó con la cabeza y se sentó. "No puedo beber. Ahora no. Mi estomago no lo soportaría."  
"¿Entonces té?" sugirió Augustus. Luego dijo en voz baja, "Hotspur, ¿podrías traerle al amo Severus un té fuerte?"  
Hotspur apareció y dijo, "¡De inmediato, mi lord!" luego desapareció. Pobres amos Severus y Harry. ¡Que desastre!  
Una fuerte taza de té negro endulzado apareció enfrente de Severus. Y ante la mirada firme de su abuelo, Severus comenzó a beberlo lentamente.  
"Lina," llamo el amo de Foxfire Hall.  
"¿Si, mi lord?" ella lucia bastante preocupada, los elfos domésticos odiaban cuando habían peleas en la familia.  
"Lleva desayuno al ático para Henry, por favor."  
"¡De inmediato señor!" luego se desvaneció.  
Harry estaba acurrucado en una vieja mecedora entre docenas de baúles, cajas y viejos muebles, una raída manta con el logo de los Prince grabada estaba sobre sus delgado cuerpo, tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, mientras se estremecía por los sollozos silenciosos. No quería que nadie lo oyera llorar, podía distinguir el susurro de las voces de su padre y abuelo y sabía que Augustus probablemente se estaba enterando de todo por Severus.  
Que no era su verdadero padre.  
Tú eres Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James Potter.  
Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que solo quería gritar.  
¡No, no lo soy! ¡No quiero ser Harry Potter! ¡Solo quiero ser Henry Snape!  
Record la mañana en que había recibido el Aullador y como había deseado en ese breve momento que Severus no fuera su padre.  
Pero la realidad no era para nada como lo había imaginado.  
Él había pasado de saber exactamente quien era y de donde venia. . . ¿a que?  
Un bebé no deseado por sus familiares los Dursley—sus tíos— ¿Qué lo habían abandonado en un pesebre? ¿Porque habían echo eso?  
Mas lágrimas cayeron al tratar de entender porque alguien haría algo asi. . .cuantos años había tenido. . . ¿uno?  
"Joven amo, le he traído desayuno," Lina dijo en voz baja, apareciendo y dejando una bandeja con tostadas, salchichas y una taza de té en un baúl cercano.  
Harry se sobresalto tanto que la mecedora choco con la pared. "Huh? Oh, Lina. No tengo hambre." Luego añadió, "Ya no tienes que servirme mas. No soy en realidad un miembro de esta familia."  
La elfina bufo. "No sea tonto joven amo. Usted es tan miembro de esta familia hoy como lo era ayer."  
Él negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo soy. ¡No soy su hijo! ¡Tu le oíste decirlo!"  
"Le oí decir que no era su hijo por sangre, pero eso no importa. Tu padre te ama, Harry."  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Ya no. No después de todo lo que le dije."  
"¡Chiquillo tonto! Las palabras no hacen que el amor se vaya. El sabe que tú no lo decías en serio. Era tu temperamento hablando. Ahora bebé tu té y come algo." Ella lo abrazo.  
Él se aparto de ella y ella se echo hacia tras, dolida. "¡Por favor, solo vete, Lina! ¡Vete!"  
Ella desapareció y él apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas y lloro aun mas por lo mal que había tratado a la elfina. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Miro alrededor a los polvorientos baúles y muebles, legado de la familia Prince, y se sintió a la deriva. Esta ya no era su familia y la gran mansión que tanto amaba no era su hogar. Él no era un Prince no siquiera un Snape. Él era un Potter. El nombre se sentía extraño en su lengua. ¿Quién era Harry Potter?  
Recordó a Severus diciéndole que lucía como su madre, Lily, aun así nunca había visto una fotografía de ella. No, espera, lo había hecho—hace mucho tiempo, había un recorte de ella en el álbum que su padre—Severus—Papá—había echo para él. De repente se sintió con un gran deseo de ver ese recorte, para encontrar una forma de reconectarse a si mismo algo así.  
Se levanto de la mecedora y dejo caer la manta. El fuerte olor del té llego a su nariz, y se detuvo para tomar la taza y beberla, sin importarle que se quemara la lengua. Tenía demasiada sed para que le importara. Tomo una salchicha y la comió mientras bajaba la escalera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Él no quería hablar con el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.  
No ahora.  
¿Porque me dijiste? ¡NO quería saber! Gritaba una parte de su mente. Mientras que otra parte rabiaba que Severus debió decírselo hace mucho tiempo. Toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, siseaba esa parte.  
Meneo la cabeza. No, eso no era cierto. Severus solo le había mentido sobre su identidad. No le había mentido sobre amarlo. ¿No es así? Y si no te ama, ¿entonces porque molestarte criándote todos estos años? ¿Por qué no me dejaste en un orfanato? Él recordó la insistencia de Lina de que su padre aun lo amaba, sin importar que no estuvieran relacionados.  
Confundido Harry entro a su habitación, agarro su escoba, que había comenzado toda esta maldita pelea, y la llevo con él hacia la habitación de Severus. Encontró el álbum en su lugar habitual, al final de la fila de libros sobre el escritorio de Severus, y rápidamente lo abrió.  
No se enfoco en todas las fotografías, porque sabía que solo lo distraerían de su propósito. Encontrar el recorte. Reviso una tercera parte del álbum, mirando fotografías de él, Severus y Augustus en cada etapa de su vida. Cuando era Henry Snape, el niño que pertenecía a Foxfire Hall, no este extraño que el mundo mágico consideraba como una especie de salvador juvenil.  
¡Ese no soy yo!  
Pero lo era.  
Tomo el recorte desde donde había estado cuidadosamente doblada entre unas fotografías de su último cumpleaños y la que se había sacado el día que partió a la escuela.  
Rápidamente leyó el artículo completo y miro por largo rato la fotografía de él James y Lily Potter. Severus no había mentido, se parecía bastante a Lily, pero también podía ver rastros de James, en su barbilla demás su padre bilógico también usaba anteojos y el cabello parado como si fuera un puercoespín a menos que lo dejara crecer. Estos son mis padres. Miro y volvió a mirar la fotografía, tratando desesperadamente de sentir algo. . .cualquier cosa. Pero la gente en la foto simplemente sonreía y hacía señas y él sentía como si estuviera mirando a unos extraños. No podía recordar nada sobre ellos.  
Pero una cosa sobresalía. El artículo declaraba que Harry Potter había sido entregado a sus únicos familiares, Muggles llamados Petunia y Vernon Dursley, y Petunia había sido hermana de Lily. Ellos Vivian en Surrey.  
¿Surrey? ¿Cuán lejos quedaba de aquí? ¿Podría volar allí?  
Necesitaba respuestas desesperadamente. Respuestas que no estaba seguro de que Severus pudiera darle. Respuestas que quizás no sabía, porque él no había estado allí para ver a los Dursley dejarlo en el pesebre. ¿Quería saber cual podía ser la razón por la que lo habían botado cuando era un bebé? ¿Porque lo habían odiado? porque debieron odiarlo para hacer algo tan terrible, ¿no es así?  
Quizás entonces la horrible sensación de opresión se iría y podría arreglar las cosa con el hombre que había creído era su padre. Si acaso eso era posible. Sabía que le había dicho cosas horrible a Severus, cosas que hacían que se le retorciera el estomago y que la vergüenza lo carcomiera. Cosas que ningún chico bien criado debía decirle a sus padres.  
Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Harry Potter supuestamente debía destruir a ese señor oscuro que todos tenían miedo de nombrar excepto por Augustus. El articulo mencionaba una profecía y decía que ese era el hecho por el cual Voldemort lo había buscado para matarlo. Voldemort había matado a sus padres por su culpa. Sintió una sencacion de frio en la boca del estomago.  
Habían rumores susurrados en la Casa Slytherin de que Lord Voldemort volvería a levantarse, y esta vez ganaría, porque Harry Potter había muerto y la profecía jamás seria cumplida. Él los había desechado como superstición ridícula, pero ahora . . .¿y si todo fuera cierto? Augustus había mencionado una vez que era posible para un mago oscuro usar nigromancia para mantenerse vivo de forma no natural. ¿Y si Voldemort hubiera hecho eso? ¿Y si se enteraba que Harry había estado escondido todo este tiempo en Foxfire Hall?  
Se estremeció, imaginando al mago oscuro que venía y mataba a Severus y Augustus.  
Aunque estaba enojado con Severus por mentirle, jamás desearía que muriera. El solo pensar en eso le daban deseos de vomitar. Tampoco quería que le sucediera algo a Augustus.  
El no quería ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, con el terrible peso de la profecía sobre sus hombros. Eso lo aterraba. ¿Cómo podría pelear con un señor oscuro? Él era solo un niño, ¡apenas podía hacer hechizos básicos! gruño. Quería regresar al día anterior, cuando sobre todo lo que tenía que preocuparse era que Severus se enterara sobre sus notas.  
Lo peor de todo era que el ser Harry Potter ponía a Severus y Augustus en peligro. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. No quiero que ellos mueran como mis. . .mis padres. Y en realidad ya no pertenezco aquí. Necesito hablar con los Dursley y luego. . .no sé qué hare. Pero debo irme de aquí.  
Sintió su aliento atraparse en un sollozo. No quería irse, pero sabía que no podía quedarse.  
Se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, con la intención de agarrar una mochila, echar un poco de ropa y despedirse de Parches, no podía arrastra a la pobre gata consigo, cuando escucho el movimiento de sillas en el estudio y luego a Severus diciendo, "supongo que mejor voy a ver si se ha calmado y quiere hablar conmigo."  
Harry guardo el recorte en su bolsillo y corrió rápidamente hacia el ático, cerrando la puerta.  
Unos momentos después escucho a Severus subiendo las escaleras y luego un golpe en la puerta. "¿Harry? Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿si se puede?"  
La voz del Maestro de Pociones sonaba cansada y arrepentida.  
Harry tembló. Quería tanto abrir la puerta y disculparse.  
"Harry, abre la puerta."  
"¡No!" gritó. "Yo. . .¡no quiero hablar contigo!" hizo que su voz sonara dura y enojada.  
"Hijo, necesitamos hablar."  
"No me importa. Vete." Merlín, sueno como un malcriado, igual que Draco.  
Severus suspiro. "Está bien. Pero volveré en veinte minutos y discutiremos esto entonces, lo quieras o no."  
Harry escucho los pasos de Severus bajando la pequeña escalera y suspiro aliviado.  
Luego abrió la claraboya en la parte plana del techo y se subió a su escoba. Adiós. Medio cegado por las lágrimas, salió por la estrecha abertura.  
Justo al centro de la tormenta de nieve.  
Severus bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde tomo asiento frente al fuego para pensar en una manera de salvar lo que su temperamento había desgarrado. Sabía que Harry tendría que ser reasegurado bastante y tenía la intención de hacer que comprendiera que aun lo amaba, incluso con los problemas de sus notas por el Quidditch y la actitud del chico, que Severus suponía era normal para un chico de once años. También escribiría una larga y apropiada carta a la Profesora Malfoy diciéndoles un par de cosas por su obsesión con el Quidditch que hizo que interfiriera con los logros académicos de Harry. ¡De verdad, ella era una profesora, debió saber actuar mejor! Claro está, este era su segundo año como profesora, pero aun así su prioridad debería ser los logros académicos de sus estudiantes, no los deportivos. Con razón las notas de Harry habían ido cuesta abajo, si el estimulo que había estado recibiendo había sido para ganar partidos. Aun así, su hijo debió saber que estaba actuando mal, ¿Cuántas veces Severus le había dicho que las notas eran primero?  
Tentación, tu nombre es Quidditch, Severus pensó suspirando cansado. Chequeo su reloj. Solo habían pasado siete minutos. Parecían setenta. De alguna manera tenia que hacerle ver que la sangre no necesariamente hacía una familia, y que había recogido a Harry por amor, no deber. Puso la cabeza en sus manos y luego se sobo la sien.  
"¿Por qué no estás arriba hablando con él, Severus?" pregunto Augustus.  
"Trate de hacer que bajara. Pero no quiso así que decidí darle más tiempo."  
El viejo mago suspiro. "Severus, tu eres el padre, no debes permitir que él dicte las condiciones."  
"Abuelo, no quiero alejarlo, es mi culpa que este tan confundido."  
"Y no mejorara por más que esperes, confía en mí," le aconsejo Augustus. "Necesitas hablar con él ahora, Severus. Antes que el dolor lo cierre y se rehusé a escuchar nada de lo que le digas. Sube, abre la puerta y dile que escuche lo que tienes que decir antes que comience a hacer una pataleta. Ese fue el error que yo cometí con Eileen. Esperé que ella se acercara a mí y para cuando me convencí de buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde. No hagas lo que yo hice. Ve a buscarlo y di lo que tienes que decir, porque la única forma de arreglar esto es conversando."  
"¿Vendrás conmigo? Quizás él estará mas dispuesto a escuchar si tu estas allí."  
Augustus accedió. "Por supuesto. Y no dudare de pegar su trasero a una silla hasta que escuche."  
"Está bien. Solo déjame. . .déjame ordenar mis pensamientos."  
Eso tomo cinco minutos, y entonces Severus se levanto y juntos los dos magos subieron la escalera y tocaron a la puerta.  
"Henry Snape, abre esta puerta de inmediato," dijo Augustus, usando su viejo tono de Auror.  
No hubo sonido desde adentro del ático.  
"Harry, queremos hablar contigo, ahora abre la puerta," ordeno Severus.  
Aun no había respuesta.  
Severus frunció el ceño y apunto su varita a la puerta. "¡Alohomora!"  
La puerta se abrió y entraron. "Harry, para esto y sal a hablar. . .conmigo."  
Ilumino la habitación con su varita, y encontró solo polvorientos baúles y una abandonada mecedora entre muebles viejos. No había señal de Harry en ninguna parte. La bandeja que Lina había traído estaba inalterada excepto por la vacía taza de té. Luego noto la claraboya abierta y la nieve que con suavidad se colaba.  
Severus sintió como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque al corazón y aferro su pecho. "¡No! ¡Por Merlín, no!"  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Augustus, haciéndolo a un lado. Vio la claraboya abierta y maldijo. "¡Maldito chiquillo tonto! ¡Huyo de casa!"  
"En medio de una tormenta de nieve," balbuceo Severus, su garganta cerrándose. "Debo encontrarlo. . .la temperatura está cayendo. . .él morirá sin un refugio. . . ¿donde ira? Yo lo lleve a esto. . .es mi culpa. . Debo encontrarlo. . ." por alguna razón no podía llenar sus pulmones con aire, estaba sin aliento, lucho para calmarse, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su amado hijo que estaba afuera en esta mortífera tormenta.  
"¡Severus!"  
Algo golpeo su mejilla. Él parpadeo.  
"Maldición chico, no te atrevas a desmayarte," escuchó un gruñido familiar. Manos lo empujaron hacia una silla. "¡Severus, respira, maldición! Estas hiperventilando. Contrólate Maestro agua."  
Gradualmente, Severus volvió en si mismo. Su respiración se calmo, respiro profundo y luego miro a Augustus, que estaba parado en frente de él con las manos en sus hombros, luciendo bastante preocupado. "¿Que sucedió?"  
"Tuviste un ataque de pánico," dijo la voz del viejo. "Me asustaste a morir."  
"¿Yo? Pero nunca. . ." se detuvo sonrojándose furiosamente.  
"Ahora sí." Augustus dijo directo. "Ahora deja de pensar con tu corazón y piensa con la cabeza. Anda a ver si la escoba de Henry aun está en su habitación. Porque tengo la espantosa sensación de que el chico se fue volando y si así fue. . ."  
Severus se paró de inmediato. Luego se apareció a la habitación de Harry. Vio a Parches dormido en su almohada y luego miro al estante donde esta mañana había estado la escoba.  
Ya no estaba.  
"¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Estás tratando de matarte?" su voz se quebró al sentir el terror resurgir, pero esta vez no dejo que lo agarrara. Esta vez su control fue suficiente para mantener a raya el terror.  
Augustus tosió y se dio la vuelta. "Su escoba no está."  
"Eso creí. Eso ahora mas difícil que lo rastrees."  
"Volando con este clima. . .podría estrellarse."  
"Y probablemente lo hará, si es que ya no ha sucedido," declaro Augustus, con rostro serio.  
"¿Puedes sentir algo abuelo?"  
Augustus bajo su cabeza, concentrándose. Le tomo bastante tiempo orientar sus sentidos mágicos hacia el aura de Harry, ya que la tormenta interfería con su búsqueda, y tenía que empujar contra ella. Pero él era un Maestro Elemental, y reunió su poder e hizo que el viento salvaje y la nieve cesaran. Y en ese momento sintió el aura del niño, dos millas al noreste, aun dentro de los terrenos, cerca de la cabaña de caza que su bisabuelo había construido cuando cazar estaba de moda. Augustus había mantenido la cabaña, pero mayormente para propósitos de campamento, ya que él nunca había cazado por deporte.  
Abrió sus ojos. "Severus, puedo sentirlo. Lo que significa que tu también puedes hacerlo."  
"¿Dónde está?"  
"A dos millas al noreste de aquí, cerca de la cabaña. He calmado la tormenta por ahora, pero lo mejor que puedo darte es una hora, es una tormenta fuerte y esta agotando mis energías mantenerla fuera de allí." El Maestro Elemental estaba pálido, y Severus podía ver su frente cubierta de sudor.  
"¡Abuelo! ¿Estas. . .?"  
"Estoy bien. Conozco mis limites." Dijo Augustus con dientes apretados. "Ve a buscarlo, Severus. Ya paso el tiempo en que podía enviar una tormenta como esta lejos con un pensamiento. Ahora. . ."  
Severus no se molesto en hablar, podía ver la tensión en los ojos del viejo. "Volveré." Convoco su ropa de abrigo y luego se Apareció en los terrenos cubiertos de nieve.  
Apenas sus pies tocaron la nieve pudo sentir los palpitantes hilos de vida de los arboles y animales y luego sintió la atracción de la fuerza vital de un ser humano, y comenzó a deslizarse por la nieve lo mas rápido que pudo, moviéndose por el terreno como una raya negra.  
Por encima de él vio una estrella brillando, silenciosa y quieta, así que cerró sus ojos y rezo.  
Una vez más, la estrella me guía, como lo hizo esa noche hace tantos años. Como antes. Llévame a él, por favor, para poder salvar lo que es más precioso para mí que mi propia vida.  
El día estaba extremadamente calmado, frio y blanco, salvo por la brillante estrella en el oscuro cielo. Severus nunca sintió el frio o la nieve, su poder actuando como una barrera natural contra los elementos. Debo encontrarlo, no voy a permitir que muera. Debo decirle que lo siento y que aun es mi hijo. Malentendidos nos dividieron a tu madre y a mí, pero no dejare que eso vuelva a suceder. No dos veces en mi vida.  
Volvió su atención a sus sentidos, buscando esa leve chispa de calor, el parpadeo de un aura de poder mágico, y al tocarla, incremento su rapidez hasta una velocidad suicida. Su necesidad era tan grande que fue como si se hubiera Aparecido a través del nevado terreno, cosa que no podía hacer porque no tenía un punto claro de referencia y los magos que trataban eso fácilmente podían terminar muertos.  
Finalmente llego al lado de su hijo, el niño yacía inmóvil sobre una manta de nieve fresca, la Phoenix yacía a unos pies de él, milagrosamente intacta, aunque lo mismo no podía ser dicho de Harry. Y la estrella que lo había guiado ahora brillaba con más fuerza sobre su hijo.  
Por un aterrorizador momento en el que casi quedo sin aliento, Severus temió que Harry estuviera muerto, hasta que logro enfocarse lo suficiente para lanzar un hechizo diagnostico y descubrir que el vuelo salvaje de Harry le había dado una concusión, una nariz rota, una seria rodilla torcida, una variedad de moretones, además de romper su labio y sus anteojos. Severus se arrodillo en la nieve y giro al chico, su piel estaba fría y húmeda no solo por el aire frio, si no por el shock. La sangre manchaba la nieve de un brillante color carmesí.  
Severus cuidadosamente derritió la nieve alrededor de Harry, haciendo surgir oleadas de vapor alrededor de ellos, luego con cuidado se quito su capa y la envolvió sobre Harry, tenía en ella un Hechizo Calentador.  
El color comenzó a retornar al pálido rostro de Harry y Severus con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y se deslizo por la nieve hasta la cabaña de caza que estaba apenas a cinco minutos del lugar en el que Harry había aterrizado. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que Augustus desatara la tormenta de nuevo y sin forma de Aparecerse o ir por Floo ya que con la concusión que tenia Harry, podía causar un desequilibrio en la sangre y el cerebro que podía causar la muerte.  
Ahora que había parado su carrera alocada para llegar donde el chico, sintió la tensión por haber utilizado sus poderes al máximo. La fatiga lo envolvió y lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse en llegar a la cabaña para calentar y sanar a Harry.  
Pateo la puerta cuando llego a la cabaña, era un lugar con dos dormitorios, una pequeña cocina y una sala de estar con una chimenea y un sofá con varias mantas encima. Velas en candelabros de plata y linternas estaban fijas a las paredes y Severus las encendió con un rápido "¡Incendio!"Hasta que la cabaña quedo iluminada. Había secado a Harry con un hechizo después de recogerlo de la nieve, y ahora convoco la Phoenix a la cabaña, sabiendo muy bien que su hijo loco por el Quidditch preguntaría por ella apenas recobrara el conocimiento. Dejo la escoba en una esquina y deposito a Harry en el sofá, aun envuelto en su capa.  
Por un largo momento observo al niño que una vez más había rescatado de los brazos de la muerte, y pensó como había llegado a completar un círculo desde el pesebre en noche buena. Una vez más me das al niño, como hace tanto tiempo. La estrella me guio a ti y una vez más debo darte el único don que poseo, el regalo de una vida, un hogar y amor que reemplace el perdido. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, porque solo soy un hombre, no tres.  
Encendió el fuego con una palabra y conjuro una bañera con agua tibia, no caliente, y al lado dejo varias toallas que había sacado del baño. Las necesitaría después que arreglara lo que podía. Luego comenzó a trabajar.  
Primero sano la nariz rota, para que Harry pudiera respirar mejor, pero encontró que cuando el hechizo de sanación había sido completado, la nariz de su hijo tenía una pequeña protuberancia. No una muy notable, o que lo desfigurara, sino que una ligera imperfección. Se había roto bastante mal en el puente y eso era siempre difícil de arreglar. Severus alejo el cabello de la frente de Harry y pensó que le añadía carácter al rostro de Harry.  
El no era muy bueno en arreglar cartílago desgarrado, pero podía reducir la hinchazón de la rodilla y sacar el líquido para luego vendarla con fuerza con una venda a prueba de agua. Haría que un sanador viera a Harry apenas regresaran a casa.  
Luego susurro, "¡Ennervate!" y Harry se movió, gruño y abrió los ojos.  
Al igual que en esa noche nueva, Severus quedo atrapado una vez más por esos ojos verdes y la claridad que vio en ellos. Solo que esta vez estaban llenos de reconocimiento, alivio, y un poco de dolor. "Quédate quieto Harry. Tienes una seria concusión, tengo que despertarte, pero no trates de sentarte o mover mucho tu cabeza."  
"Papá. . .duele. . ." gimió el niño, porque ahora que estaba despierto podía sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo. También comenzó a temblar.  
"Lo sé. Te voy a dar algo para el dolor en un momento. Solo relájate." Se sentó al lado de la cabeza de Harry, y con cuidado la levanto hasta que quedo sobre su regazo. Luego convoco la poción puso una pajilla en el frasco y animo a Harry a beberla.  
Harry obedeció, sabiendo que la poción sabría amarga pero lo haría sentir mucho mejor.  
Cuando el dolor se calmo, Harry cerró los ojos, pero Severus de inmediato lo despertó. "No te duermas. Necesito que me hables. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
Harry parpadeo, la pupila de sus ojos estaba mas grande de lo normal. "Harry . . .Snape . . .quiero decir Potter . . ."  
"Bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
". . .once."  
"Bien. ¿Dónde vives?"  
Una pausa más larga. "En una casa más grande con. . .el abuelo y tu. . ."  
"¿Conoces su nombre?"  
"F-foxfire Hall."  
"¿Recuerdas como te lastimaste la cabeza?"  
"Yo. . .yo me estrelle contra un árbol, no lo vi. . .y caí de mi escoba. . .lo siento, Papá. . ."  
Severus podría haber llorado del alivio. Harry parecía no haber sufrido de pérdida de memoria. "Calla, no necesitas disculparte, yo soy el que lo siente, yo y mi maldito temperamento. . . ¿es por eso que huiste?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Algo así." Aun temblaba.  
Severus noto que aun debía estar sufriendo del shock y el frio y rápidamente lo desenvolvió de la capa, le quito la ropa y metió a Harry en el baño de agua tibia. Mantuvo al chico allí por casi diez minutos, gradualmente incrementando la temperatura del agua, hasta que Harry había parado de temblar y le había dicho que ya no tenía frio.  
Una vez que tuvo a Harry con un suave piyama de franela y gruesas calcetas, llevo al niño a la habitación mas pequeña, calentó todo con un hechizo y lo acostó. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun tienes frio?"  
"No. ¿Dónde estamos?"  
"La cabaña de caza a tres millas de la mansión," respondió Severus. "¿Estas mareado? ¿Con nauseas?"  
"Un poco," respondió Harry, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su estomago se sentía extraño.  
"Voy a ver que pociones están guardadas aquí, mientras tanto descansa pero no te duermas." Le indico Severus, haciendo lo mejor posible para mantenerse calmado. Solo quería colapsar y llorar porque su hijo estaba a salvo, quería sacudir al chico hasta que se le cayeran los dientes por asustarlo de esa manera y quería abrazarlo hasta que el chiquillo no pudiera respirar.  
Harry trato de hacer lo que le pidió, pero seguía recordando la urgencia que tenía de encontrar a los Dursley y de proteger a Severus y Augustus marchándose. Genial plan, además resultó tan bien. Supongo que esta era la razón por la que el abuelo siempre me dijo que jamás volara con mal tiempo.Miro por la ventana y vio la nieve cayendo una vez mas, con rapidez, que apenas se podían distinguir los arboles a la distancia. Se pregunto si su Phoenix estaría enterrad allí y supuso que así seria. Probablemente se había roto. Miro a la mesita de noche y al divisar su varita suspiro aliviado.  
Perder su escoba era una cosa, perder su varita era otra. Sabía que Severus alegremente lo despellejaría y lo colgaría a secar si perdía su varita. La varita de un mago era su vida. O por lo menos eso decía Zandra Malfoy. Aunque igual creo que va a despellejarme, pensó el chico, moviéndose incomodo. La cabeza de verdad le dolía y por alguna extraña razón tenia la visión borrosa.  
Miro el recorte de periódico que yacía al lado de la su varita. Quería saber desesperadamente por que lo habían dejado en un pesebre como un saco viejo de maíz, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos confundidos sobre su "nueva" herencia. Él había estado cómodo siendo un Snape y un Prince, estaba confundido sobre ser un Potter. Como un Snape sabía lo que se esperaba de él, y aunque no siempre cumpliera con esas expectaciones, aun sabía dónde estaba. Este día había ido de mal en peor y ahora la única cosa que Harry sabía por seguro era que estaba a salvo y su papá lo sanaría.  
¿Pero quién le diría la verdad sobre su pasado? Se pregunto Harry. ¿Podía confiar en Severus?  
De repente se sintió avergonzado por dudar en el hombre que ya había salvado su vida dos veces y siempre había estado allí para él, protegiéndolo, enseñándole y. . .si, amándolo. Pero Severus le había ocultado un gran secreto y ahora se sentía confundido, tan confundido como debió sentirse Arturo cuando se entero que era hijo de Uther Pendragon y estaba destinado a gobernar Bretaña. La niñez del Rey Arturo era su lectura favorita y Harry nunca se cansaba de leer sobre él. Al igual que Harry, Arthur también había sido escondido, criado por Sir Ector, quien no sabía quién era en realidad el niño, y luego llego Merlín y se volvió el tutor y el mentor del niño. Arturo nunca supo de su verdadero parentesco hasta que saco la espada de la piedra.  
A veces Harry solía imaginarse a sí mismo como Arturo, pero a Merlín siempre lo había imaginado como un serio mago adulto casi como su papá o su abuelo, no como el tradicional hombre viejo de barba. ¿Me pregunto si Arturo se sentía tan confundido como yo cuando se entero sobre sus verdaderos padres? ¿Habrá querido huir y esconderse bajo una roca? ¿Cómo habría sido si Merlín, el gran mago sabio, lo hubiese criado en vez de Sir Ector? ¿Y si hubiera decidido mejor ser hijo de Merlín que rey? No quiero ser famoso, solo quiero ser el ordinario Henry Snape de nuevo, el idiota que reprobó dos materias e iba a terminar castigado durante las vacaciones. No quiero ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y tener que matar a un sicótico mago oscuro.  
Severus regreso con un calmante par el estomago y un remedio para el dolor de cabeza para aliviar los síntomas que Harry estaba experimentando. Harry las tomo sin decir palabra, luego espero por la explosión.  
Nunca llego.  
En vez de eso Severus acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo como si no creyera que estuviera allí, acostado en cama, y no muerto de hipotermia o cualquier otra cosa. Harry lo miro, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre. ¿Quién soy? ¿Él aun me. . .ama pese a que fui una decepción y le dije cosas tan horribles? ¿Y cómo me encontró?  
Decidió comenzar con la pregunta más fácil.  
"¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste que me había. . .ido?"  
Severus levanto una ceja. Ese gesto casi lo hizo sonreír, porque significaba que estaba haciendo una pregunta con una respuesta obvia.  
"Tú sabes que como Maestro Elemental, tu abuelo a través de los hilos de vida puede encontrar a un ratón corriendo en la propiedad. Él te sintió y una vez que yo puse mis pies en la nieve, también lo hice yo."  
"¿Líneas de vida?"  
"Así es como los Mostros Elementales llaman a las auras de todas las cosas vivas que están entrelazadas, como una telaraña, mágica y no mágica. Pero solo aquellos de gran talento pueden usarla para distinguir a alguien. Podíamos sentir tu aura y la dirección general en la que estabas. Y por como supimos que te fuiste, ¿de seguro no habrás creído que una simple puerta cerrada me habría mantenido afuera? Además dejaste un pila de nieve y la claraboya abierta, así que hasta un idiota habría deducido que huiste."  
"Cierto."  
"Supongo que debo avisarle al abuelo que te encontré," Severus dijo de repente. Convoco su Patronus y con un movimiento envió la cierva plateada a través de los terrenos con el mensaje de que Harry estaba vivo y se quedaran durante la noche aquí.  
Luego se volvió hacia el niño en la cama y le pregunto con calma, "¿Por qué huiste en medio de una tormenta, Harry? ¿Estabas tratando de. . .lastimarte?" la voz de Severus se endureció por la emoción y sus manos de largos dedos formaron un puño, aferradas a su túnica. "¿O es que no podías soportar mi vista más tiempo?" se quedo tieso, como si estuviera esperando un golpe.  
Harry solo lo miro, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. "¿Tu. . .tu pensaste que yo quería. . .matarme? ¿Por qué salí a volar en una tormenta?"  
"La idea cruzo mi mente, ya que no es algo que uno hace normalmente en una tormenta."  
"Yo no. yo nunca. . ." se lamio los labios, que sentía secos. "¿Me puedes dar agua?"  
Severus convoco un vaso, pensando, esta evitando mi pregunta, probablemente no quiere lastimar mis sentimientos. "Toma."  
Harry lo recibió y comenzó a beber, algo del agua se fue por el lugar equivocado, y comenzó a toser, lo que hizo que le doliera la cabeza aun mas, hasta que Severus lo guio hacia adelante y comenzó a sobar su espalda. Cuando por fin logro estar bajo control se sentía más mareado que antes.  
"Bebe despacio," le aconsejo Severus.  
Harry con cuidado lo hizo, y no se ahogo. Luego dijo, "No me fui por ti, bueno no del todo. Solo quería encontrarlos. . . a mis tíos, quiero decir, para poder preguntarles porque."  
"¿Tu arriesgaste tu vida para poder ir a preguntarle a esos desagradables familiares tuyos porque te abandonaron?" Severus repitió incrédulo.  
"Tenía que saber. . .y no podía preguntarte, porque nunca los viste. . .no lo ves. . . ¿Quiero saber que hice para que hicieran algo así? ¿Porque ellos. . .me dejaron como. . .un zapato viejo o algo así?" se giro abruptamente, porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas. "¿Yo fui tan. . .horrible?" la ultima pregunto salió como un sollozo, que rápidamente ahogo. Él no iba a llorar. No lo haría.  
"¡Nunca pienses eso!" dijo Severus, luego envolvió al chico en sus brazos. "Tú eras un bebé, un bebé inocente de diecisiete meses. Tú no hiciste nada malo. ¿Cómo?"  
"No lo sé," susurro Harry. "Pero debí hacer algo malo, sino como. . ."  
Severus saco un brazo de la espalda del chico, y con gentileza levanto su barbilla. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban por las lágrimas y un dolor que venía profundo del alma. ¡Esos malditos Dursley! ¡Deberían morir por lo que han hecho! "Harry, escúchame. Eran gente ruda y malvada por hacer algo así, gente sin un poco de compasión o decencia en sus cuerpos. No se la razón exacta porque lo hicieron, aunque puedo adivinar. Crecí cerca de tu tía Petunia y ella siempre estaba celosa de Lily y yo porque teníamos magia y ella no. Esos celos crecieron en odio de todas las cosas mágicas y quizás ella también te resintió a ti cuando Dumbledore te dejo en su puerta. Aparte de eso, no lo sé, pero nunca pienses que eres responsable por lo que ellos hicieron. Nada los excusa, ellos cometieron un crimen, intento de homicidio, luego lo cubrieron diciendo que habías sido secuestrado por un criminal y supuestamente asesinado. No fue tu culpa."  
Ahora las lagrimas cayeron, dejando huellas sobre sus mejillas, y Severus lo acerco a él.  
Harry lloro en silencio el en hombro familiar, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el rechazo y fallando miserablemente. Me dejaron para que muriera. Me dejaron para que muriera. Los sollozos lo sobrecogieron y Severus comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras lo abrazaba. No sabía que había hablado en voz alta.  
"Lo sé. Shhh. . .pero no moriste, eres un sobreviviente. Lo supe la primera vez que mire en tus ojos, azul del frio, medio congelado, pero aun llorabas con fuerza. . . y en ese momento te recogí."  
"¿Tu no sabias. . .quien era yo?" sollozo.  
"No. No entonces. Pero no importaba. No iba a marcharme y dejar que un bebé se congelara hasta morir. ¡Bestias sin corazón!" gruño Severus enojado. "Desde ese momento fuiste mío. Siempre mío. Puedes ser un Potter por sangre, pero eres un Snape por elección. Mi elección. Y también eres un Prince."  
Harry levanto la cabeza y miro en los ojos oscuros. "¿Cómo?"  
"Porque tu abuelo te reconoce como mi heredero."  
"Pero no soy tu hijo verdadero."  
"Sangre es una cosa, Harry. Tú debes amar a tu hijo sanguíneo, pero tú. . .tu eres el hijo de mi corazón, yo te escogí y eso te hace especial."  
"Incluso ahora, ¿después de todo lo que dije, y fallar en la escuela, y. . .?"  
"Incluso ahora. No necesitas preocuparte porque deje de quererte o amarte, aunque seas el niño que se porte mas mal en el mundo, aun eres mi hijo. No estaré complacido contigo, pero jamás te echare de mi lado."  
Por alguna razón, la admisión de Severus lo hizo sentir peor, y exclamo estúpidamente, "es por eso que me iba. Porque los pongo a ti y al abuelo en peligro. Si V-Voldemort viene por mí, no quiero que ustedes mueran, como mis padres."  
"¿Y a donde te ibas? ¿Donde esas bestias sádicas? ¡Oh, Harry! No recuerdas que Foxfire Hall tiene increíbles protecciones, protecciones que hacen imposible que alguien encuentre el lugar, protecciones que pueden protegerte de él, tu estas más seguro aquí de lo que nunca pudiste estarlo en Surrey. No necesitas jugar al héroe." Le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza. "¡No arriesgues tu vida así de nuevo! ¿Me oíste?"  
"Si señor." Dijo Harry automáticamente. Luego añadió, "Pero—"  
"¡Pero nada! Tu no arriesgues tu vida, ni por mí, o el abuelo, por ninguna razón."  
"Pero, señor, se. . .se supone que yo. . .debo matar a Voldemort."  
"¿Quien dice?"  
"Hay una profecía. . .escuche a algunos chicos de mi casa hablar sobre eso, decían que Lord Voldemort se alzaría de nuevo y arrasaría con todo porque Harry Potter ya no estaba para matarlo. Pensé que era un montón de basura. . .pero ahora yo soy Harry Potter."  
"Siempre lo has sido. Y en esa maldita profecía no se puede confiar. Una profecía es cierta siempre que alguien crea en ella. De otra manera son solo palabras en un papel o un globo. No creo en ella, la Vidente que la hizo es una charlatana que nunca ha tenido una visión verdadera en su vida, pero Dumbledore y Voldemort ambos la creyeron y por eso tuve que esconderte aquí. Tu madre habría estado de acuerdo. A ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas. . .a diferencia de tu padre. Él aceptaba todo eso con mucha facilidad." Se interrumpió abruptamente, no queriendo hablar de los Potter en estos momentos, se trataba de un tema doloroso. "Mi punto es que tú no estás destinado o condenado a pelear con un hechicero loco hasta morir. Las guerras son peleadas por magos y los megalomaniacos por Aurores, no por un niño en su primer año de Hogwarts. ¡Es ridículo! Es como lanzarle una oveja a un Colacuerno Hungaro y esperar que la oveja se coma al dragón."  
"Pero en el periódico dicen que soy el salvador del mundo mágico," le indico Harry. "Y me encontraste en un pesebre, como al bebé Jesús. . ."dijo con torpeza.  
"Incluso Él tenía opción, Harry. Y no asumió el titulo de Salvador hasta que creció y estuvo en condiciones de tomar una decisión. No me importa cómo te llamen, deja que Dumbledore—el único mago al cual le teme Voldemort—se levante de su trasero y pelee con él, y que te deje a ti en paz. Tus padres murieron para protegerte de ese bastardo, no para que desperdiciaras tu vida por una estúpida profecía echa por una vidente ebria."  
Harry lo miro pensativo. "¿Entonces por qué tanta gente la cree?"  
"Porque tienen miedo y se aferran a cualquier cosa para mantener a raya el miedo. Creen que es una especie de milagro el que hayas sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina, pero yo creo que fuiste protegido por magia muy antigua y Voldemort se confió y erro con la maldición. Cuando reboto, te dejo con una cicatriz y el murió."  
Harry se toco la frente. "¿Donde esta mi cicatriz?"  
"Se fue. Use una poción especial llamada Removedor de Cicatrices cuando eras un bebe." Él le alboroto el cabello. "Era un engaño necesario. Al igual que la identidad secreta. Si alguien se hubiera enterado que estabas conmigo, habrían venido por ti para llevarte, así que cambie tu nombre. Siento mucho haberte mentido y siento aun más el haberte dicho la verdad de esa manera. Iba a esperar que pasara Navidad para decirte todo. Pero hasta los mejores planes de hombres y ratones a veces salen mal"."  
"Robbie Burns," Harry nombro al famoso poeta escocés. Le dio a Severus una sonrisa. "ves, si estudie un poco."  
"Necesitas estudiar mas." Comentó Severus, luego continuo. "Lamentó haberte echo sentir no deseado y confundido, esa no fue mi intención. Pensé que ya eras lo suficientemente grande para manejar la verdad y para comprender porque hice lo que hice. Quería darte una vida normal, una buena vida, la vida que los Dursley te negaron, la vida que yo nunca tuve cuando era un niño. Al-Niño-Que-Vivió jamás le habrían permitido eso, habrías sido una celebridad de un día para el otro. Ódiame por eso si lo deseas, pero sigo creyendo que fue la mejor decisión."  
"No te odio," grito Harry. "solo estaba enojado. . .lo siento. . .es solo que. . .es como ser golpeado con una Bludger, la forma en que me dijiste . . .mire y mire su fotografía," hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el recorte. "Los mire pero no siento como que les pertenezco. Son como extraños y me sentí perdido. . ."  
"Quizás. . .puedo hacerte sentir menos perdido." Severus ofreció tentativo. "Puedo decirte algo de tus padres, ya que los conocí y fui a la escuela con ellos. Fui el mejor amigo de tu madre y el némesis de tu padre."  
"¿Soy como ellos? aparte de lo físico quiero decir"  
Severus considero. "La mayoría de las veces me recuerdas mucho al carácter de Lily. Ella podía ser generosa y amable y era apasionada al defender a aquellos que no podían defenderse. Sin embargo tenía tremendo temperamento, y era rápida para defenderse con su varita o su lengua. Ella amaba pociones tanto como yo, a menudo trabajábamos juntos en clases y los dos éramos los favoritos del profesor de pociones. Ella también era extraordinaria en encantamientos. Éramos vecinos y amigos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, yo fui el primero en decirle que era una bruja, y que las cosas raras que ella podía hacer no eran algo malo, si no que eran magia. Solíamos reunirnos en el parque. . ."  
Harry escucho como la voz de Severus se fue suavizando, como si estuviera hablando de alguien muy querido. Escucho a Severus decirle historias de su infancia compartida con su madre y luego pregunto, "¿Y mi papá? Dijiste que también lo conocías. ¿Cómo era él? Sé que jugaba Quidditch para Gryffindor, porque sale en la Sala de Trofeos."  
Severus hizo una mueca, porque hablar sobre James Potter no era algo con lo que se sintiera confortable. Aun así le había prometido al niño que le diría cosas sobre sus padres, y no mentiría, se habían acabado las mentiras.  
"Si, tu padre fue un excelente jugador de Quidditch, tu sacaste tu habilidad sobre una escoba de él. El era un hombre valiente y leal, aunque mientras estuvimos en la escuela no nos llevamos para nada bien. James era un bromista y le encantaba causar problemas y yo era lo opuesto así que. . .peleamos muchas veces durante los años. El podía ser arrogante y prejuicioso y consideraba que los Slytherin estaban en el camino oscuro por culpa de Voldemort."  
Harry suspiro. "Muchos de los Gryffs piensan eso. Es estúpido. La Profesora Malfoy dijo que no les hagamos acaso, que ellos solo son unos ignorantes. Ella dijo que no podían hacernos responsables de los errores de miembros antiguos."  
"Y ella tiene razón. Todas las Casas tienen miembros buenos y malos."  
"Entonces creo. . .que él no estaría muy feliz de que yo sea una Serpiente ¿no es así?"  
"Harry, yo esperaría que el estuviera orgulloso de ti sin importar en donde fuiste sorteado. El puede haber sido un total idiota conmigo durante la escuela, pero creo que el estaría agradecido de que tu tuvieras la opción de crecer, sin importar que yo te hubiera criado o no. Y sin importar en que Casa estés. Todo padre quiere lo mejor para su hijo." Después de un momento, continuo. "Tu padre también era muy bueno en Transfiguración, el provenía de una antigua familia sangrepura, era adinerado y popular, fue Premio Anual al igual que tu madre. Sin embargo, confió en la gente equivocada. Confió en un hombre llamado Sirius Black, que era su mejor amigo, y fue traicionado por él. . ."  
Harry escucho, como en trance, mientras Severus le conto los eventos acontecidos esa noche de Halloween, como él los conocía. Cuando termino, Harry dijo, "Gracias por decirme."  
"¿Ayuda en algo?"  
"Un poco." Harry se mordió los labios. "¿Estás seguro que no tengo que ser el Niño de la Luz como dice la profecía? Porque preferiría ser simplemente Harry Snape."  
"Harry, puedes ser lo que tú quieras. El Niño de la Luz no tiene que ser un guerrero, puede ser una especie diferente de salvador, uno que sana corazones y espíritus. O no, como tu elijas."  
Harry sintió el corazon más ligero. Sonrió y le pregunto, "¿Tenemos que avisarle a la gente que soy Harry Potter? quiero decir, le diré a Nev, Ron, Hermione y Blaise, porque confió en ellos. Ellos no hablaran. Es solo que no quiero que todo el mundo sepa. ¿Ese es un problema?"  
"No, pero tendrás que presentarte en Gringotts para obtener acceso de la bóveda Potter de la cual eres el único heredero. Los goblins necesitan saber la verdad, después de eso, puedo pedir los documentos para una adopción sanguínea legal, si tu quieres."  
"¿Que significa eso?"  
"Significa que puedo adoptarte con un antiguo ritual mágico. Se necesitan dos testigos, y un intercambio voluntario de juramentos y una gota de sangre. Pero puedes pensar en eso después, Niño de la Luz," Severus bromeo ligeramente.  
"Oye, no me digas así. Y si fuera capaz de realizar milagro como todos dicen, podría hacer que no me castigaran estas vacaciones."  
"Eso es imposible," respondió Severus. Luego añadió, "Tú has hecho algo milagroso, Harry."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Traer alegría, esperanza y amor a los corazones de las personas que no tenían nada o los habían perdido hace mucho. Gente como Smithers el abuelo y yo. O los niños del orfanato. Ese es un gran milagro."  
Harry comenzó a sonreír. "¿Sabes algo, Papá? Tú eres un hombre sabio. Y estoy feliz de que la estrella te haya guiado a mí."  
Severus lo abrazo con gentileza. "Y yo también. Porque al salvarte a ti, me salve a mí mismo." Luego lo soltó. "Acuéstate y duerme."  
"¿Ahora puedo?"  
"Si, por unas horas. Pero por si acaso te despertare varias veces. Hay una tormenta allá fuera así que lo único que podemos hacer es dormir y dejar que nieve."  
Harry bostezo. Se sentía tan cálido y cómodo, y su mente estaba más calmada lentamente aceptando la verdad sobre quien había sido, quien era y quien seria. Sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió, mientras Severus siguió su vigilia dos horas más, y luego también sucumbió al llamado del sueño.  
Alrededor de la cabaña, la nieve caía a montones, cubriendo la pequeña cabaña con un manto inmaculado de nieve virgen.


	18. Capítulo 18 Una navidad para recordar

24 Diciembre de, 1991:  
El algún momento en las primeras horas de la madrugada, Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una urgente necesidad de encontrar el baño más cercano. Pero cuando tiro atrás sus mantas y trato de levantarse, encontró que su pierna izquierda no podía sostener su peso, y cayo de vuelta a la cama con un golpe y dio un grito de sorpresa y dolor.  
Eso despertó a Severus, que estaba dormido en la otra habitación, y había dejado encendida una lámpara en la habitación de Harry. El Maestro de Pociones se levantó de golpe y corrió a la habitación de Harry. "¿Harry? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te caíste?"  
Encontró a su hijo sentado en la cama, haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo su rodilla. "No recuerdo haberme lastimado la rodilla. No puedo caminar, Papá," le dijo, con un tono de pánico en su voz.  
Severus se apresuró hacia él. "¿Porque estabas tratando de levantarte de la cama hijo?"  
Harry se sonrojo. "Yo. . .err. . .necesito el baño. Y la cabeza me duele otra vez."  
"Te lastimaste bastante la rodilla. La arregle lo mejor que pude, pero no debes caminar en ella. Veras a un sanador apenas llegues a la mansión," dijo Severus, pensando preocupado que quizás la contusión era peor de lo que había creído. "Por ahora, puedo darte una mano. O aún mejor, puedo llevarte."  
"No, ¡puedo caminar si me ayudas!" protesto Harry, luego chillo cuando Severus lo levanto de la cama tan fácilmente como si no pesara nada y lo acarreo a través de la habitación hacia el baño. Harry no era un chico de once años demasiado grande, todavía no crecía mucho, y a menudo se saltaba comidas en la escuela, especialmente en el último mes, así que era más ligero que el típico niño de su edad. Y Severus era bastante fuerte por transportar calderos y revolver pociones por horas y horas, aunque su cuerpo delgado no lo demostraba.  
"Volveré en tres minutos," dijo Severus, dejando a su hijo frente a la taza de baño.  
Harry solo asintió con su cara roja. Esto es lo que sucede por volar en una tormenta, maldito imbécil,se retó a sí mismo, apoyándose contra la pared un momento. De seguro no volvería a hacer eso en el futuro.  
Severus volvió a los tres minutos y llevo a Harry de vuelta a su cama. "Ten, toma más poción para el dolor de cabeza," el Maestro de Pociones le paso a Harry un frasco verde.  
Harry lo hizo, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor, pero era mejor que la Poción para todos los dolores. Esa le daba ganas de vomitar. Después de eso, Severus lo ayudo a acostarse, y puso su rodilla mala sobre una almohada. Harry claro está, estaba bien despierto, y no podía volver a dormir. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, donde la nieve caía lentamente.  
Fue en esos momentos que vio su Phoenix apoyada en la esquina, entera y sin daño. "¡Mi escoba!" exclamo. "¡No esta rota!"  
Severus meneo la cabeza. "De alguna manera sobrevivió el choque. Salvo por una que otra ramita torcida, pero eso puede reparase con facilidad. Tuviste suerte, Harry. Mucha suerte."  
"Lo sé," Harry dijo con sentimiento. El jamás olvidaría el momento justo antes de chocar con el árbol, había sido una fracción de segundo de un miedo horrible y shock y luego nada hasta que despertó y vio a su padre a su lado. Nunca había estado tan aliviado de ver a alguien en toda su vida. Se movió un poco, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Era difícil, porque le dolía todo, peor al final logro encontrar una posición semi confortable, yaciendo de medio lado, mirando a Severus.  
"¿Necesitas un Hechizo Acolchado bajo tu pierna?"  
"Uh . . .sí."  
Severus lo lanzo en dos segundos.  
Harry suspiro cuando la cama bajo él se volvió suave como una nube. Se relajo, pero aun así no podía dormir. Así que decidió preguntarle a Severus una cuestión que lo estaba molestando desde la pelea. "¿Ya le escribiste a la Profesora Malfoy, Papá?"  
Severus negó con la cabeza. "Aun no. ¿Porque? Deseo decirle un par de cosas, jovencito, así que no trates de convencerme de lo contrario. Su primera responsabilidad deberían ser los logros académicos de sus estudiantes, no el Quidditch."  
"Lo se," Harry dijo en voz baja, no queriendo comenzar otra pelea. "Siento haber echado todo a perder, señor. Pero. . . ¿podría considerar no sacarme del equipo completamente? Quiero decir, sé que es lo que merezco, pero Johnny volverá a jugar este semestre, así que volveré a ser el Buscador de Reserva, yendo a prácticas y mirando los partidos. Así que. . .podría decirle que me ponga en. . .umm. . .no se como decirlo. . ."  
"¿Suspendido? ¿Estar a prueba?" sugirió Severus.  
"Estar a prueba. . .si eso es. ¿Podrías? ¿Por favor?" le dio a su padre su mirada mas suplicante. "Te prometo por mi honor de mago que estudiare duro y tendré las mejores notas el próximo semestre, y de verdad siento haber dicho que te odiaba y todas esas cosas feas."  
"Aun te debo un minuto con una barra de jabón por eso jovencito," Severus dijo muy serio.  
Harry hizo una mueca. No le habían lavado la boca con jabón desde que tenía cuatro años, pero sabía que lo merecía y no protesto. "¿Lo pensaras? De verdad amo el Quidditch y no quiero renunciar a el por siempre."  
Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama y dijo, "Nunca dije que sería para siempre, Harry. Dije que tenía que sacarte porque no podías manejar tu trabajo académico y jugar al mismo tiempo basado en las notas de este semestre. Sin embargo, solicitare que ella te ponga a prueba por dos meses, y que monitoree de cerca tu trabajo. Si lo haces bien y no te ves abrumado, puedes jugar en algunos partidos si es necesario."  
"Gracias señor." Harry sonrió.  
"Pero solo si mantienes tus notas. Eso es no-negociable." Añadió Severus.  
"No ¿en serio?"  
"¡No te pongas gracioso chico!" lo reto sin intención, dando un leve coscacho en la cabeza de Harry.  
"Sabes, seria un muy buen profesor," su hijo comento, sonriendo como un duende travieso.  
Severus lo miro horrorizado. "¡Que Merlín lo prohíba! Alguien terminaría muerto antes de una semana. Probablemente yo, sufriría un ataque por tener que lidiar con un salón llenos de mocosos imprudentes y desobedientes como tu."  
"Nooo. Nos tendrías aterrorizados en menos de tres días para obedecerte."  
Severus bufo. "Tengo mas que suficiente contigo mocoso. Además, estoy perfectamente feliz como investigador e inventor de nuevas pociones, y encargado de los Laboratorios Prince."  
"Y también ganas dinero."  
Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Como sabes tu cual es el salario de un profesor?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Le pregunte a la Profesora Malfoy. Ella me dijo que de seguro no enseña por el dinero."  
"No lo creería. El Ministerio no le paga a los profesores lo suficiente por los agravios que tienen que soportar. Y esa es la razón por la que jamás la escogería como profesión."  
"Aun creo que serias un buen profesor. Quiero decir, nos enseñaste a Blaise, Nev, y yo pociones antes que entráramos a la escuela y no lo hemos olvidado."  
"Déjame explicarlo de otra manera. ¿Te gustaría que yo estuviera pendiente de ti en la escuela como lo estoy aquí en casa?"  
"¡No! olvida que dije nada," Harry dijo con rapidez. Si Severus fuera profesor en Hogwarts, probablemente pasaría todo su tiempo libre estudiando o en detención. O siendo retado en frente de todo el Gran Comedor.  
"Eso es lo que pensé, mocoso," Severus sonrió malvado. "Ahora, cierra tus ojos y duerme."  
"No estoy cansado."  
"Ciérralos de todos modos," ordeno, familiar con el argumento.  
Harry obedeció, y al poco tiempo de hacerlo, estuvo dormido. Severus lo tapo bien acaricio su cabello y susurro, "Duerme bien hijo."  
Luego se dirigió a su habitación, durmiendo apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.  
Cuando Severus regreso a la casa con Harry en sus brazos, encontraron Foxfire Hall en un poco de tumulto. Se hallaron apenas cruzaron las puertas con un ansioso Hotspur. "¡Oh, Amo Sev, ha encontrado al joven amo!" fueron las primeras palabras del elfo. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que casi llegaba a sus orejas. "Lina y yo estábamos tan preocupados." Luego miro reprobadoramente al niño. "Amo Harry, por favor no nos asuste de esa manera otra vez. Lina se quedo despierta toda la noche lavando ollas y llorando, diciendo que nunca lo habría dejado solo en el ático si hubiera sabido que seria tan irresponsable."  
Ahora Harry se sintió culpable por hacer que los dos elfos se preocuparan tanto y agacho la cabeza. "Lo siento, Hotspur. Estaba tan molesto que no estaba pensando. No fue mi intención hacer llorar a Lina. . .jamás creí que ella me extrañaría tanto, especialmente ya que no soy de verdad un Prince por sangre. . ."  
"Lo serás después de la adopción," le aseguro Severus, esperando que así pudiera encargarse de cualquier duda que le quedara a Harry sobre pertenecer a esta familia.  
Hotspur agito un dedo ante el joven mago. "¡Que el Hombre Verde me de paciencia! ¡Usted es tan testarudo como mi lord Augustus, joven amo! Usted ha sido parte de esta familia desde que era un bebé, y para Lord Augustus es su bisnieto. Eso jamás cambiara, simplemente porque aprendió de sus orígenes. Usted es quien siempre ha sido, Pequeñín, por que el amor une mas que la sangre. Esa es una verdad que aprendimos hace mucho tiempo. No estaría aquí sirviendo a esta familia si no los amara. Tampoco Lina. Magos tontos, ¡todo este alboroto por un nombre! Puede llamarse Potter o Snape, amo Harry, pero Foxfire Hall siempre será su hogar, porque el amor lo une como lo hace conmigo."  
Harry y Severus se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque era el discurso mas largo que habían oído del tranquilo Hotspur.  
Abruptamente el elfo aclaro su garganta y dijo, "¿Puedo tomar sus capas amos? amo Harry, parece que choco con un árbol y necesita una taza de té. Amo Sev, mi lord Augustus agoto sus poderes seriamente controlando la tormenta, pero él insiste que esta bien y se rehúsa a descansar, incluso cuando casi se cayo de su silla esta mañana en el desayuno." Dijo Hotspur, sonando bastante exasperado. "¿Podría hablar con él por favor? Podría lastimarse seriamente a menos que descanse, el viejo terco—" el elfo se interrumpió abruptamente, habiendo sido condicionado a nunca hablar mal de sus amos.  
Severus se vio bastante alarmado y se apresuró en entrar. Ubico a Harry en el cómodo sillón de la sala y le dijo, "Quédate aquí. Voy a llamar a la Sanadora Faolin para que los examine a ambos."  
La Sanadora Faolin era la pediatra de Harry, ella había estado encargándose de él desde que era un bebé, ella se había encargado cuando tuvo dragon pox y de sus vacunas y varias torceduras y hasta de un brazo roto, a él le agradaba.  
Severus arrogo polvo Floo y metió su cabeza en las llamas verdes, después de gritar, "¡Oficina de la Sanadora Faolin!"  
La regordeta sanadora apareció al lado de la chimenea en ese preciso momento, y saludo a Severus. "¡Hola, Severus! Te ves agitado, ¿que le sucedió a Harry esta vez?"  
"Tuvo un accidente con su escoba," dijo Severus y le explico las heridas de Harry. "Y mi abuelo se agotó tratando de controlar la tormenta para que pudiera encontrar a mi hijo y me gustaría que le echara una mirada, ¿si es que puede?"  
"No es problema, Severus. Solo déjame terminar con mi ultimo paciente e iré de inmediato." Dijo alegre la sanadora, luego se alejó y Severus saco su cabeza de las llamas.  
"Ahora a lidiar con tu abuelo," le dijo a su hijo. Se giro para encontrar a Harry con la cara cubierta por sus manos, llorando suavemente. "¿Que sucede? ¿Es tu rodilla? ¿La cabeza? ¡Harry, por favor respóndeme!" Severus meneo su hombre ligeramente, alarmado. Su hijo casi nunca lloraba cuando estaba lastimado, a menos que estuviera en agonía. "¡Harry!"  
Harry levanto un poco la cabeza y susurro, "Todo es mi culpa."  
"¿Que? Harry, mírame, no puedo entenderte."  
Harry levanto la cabeza, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga antes que Severus pudiera detenerlo. "¡Todo es mi culpa y ahora el abuelo puede morir por mi causa!" la idea era tan horrible que comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
"¿Que es tu culpa?"  
"Que el abuelo haya drenado su núcleo mágico para tratar de detener la tormenta," lloriqueo Harry. "Si. . .yo no hubiera huido él no lo habría echo y ahora no estaría a punto de morir. ¡Es mi culpa!"  
Severus miro a su hijo por un largo momento y luego le dijo, "Harry, deja de llorar y escúchame. No te culpes por las decisiones que otros toman. Si, tú hiciste algo muy estúpido al volar en esa tormenta, pero nadie obligo a tu abuelo a usar sus poderes Elementales para detener la tormenta. Esa fue su elección y él sabía cuales eran los riesgos. Al igual que fue mi elección el salir a buscarte en vez de llamar al Equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate del Ministerio. ¿Y de donde sacaste la idea de que el abuelo esta muriendo?"  
"P-porque aprendimos en Encantamientos que si tu agotas tu núcleo mágico puedes morir," dijo Harry.  
"¡Oh, por los cielos!" gruño Severus. "Toma, deja de ensuciarte." Y le paso a Harry un pañuelo. "Sí, eso es cierto, pero eso solo sucede si has estado en batalla o usando magia poderosa por días sin descansar o si un mago sin entrenamiento lanza un hechizo superior a su capacidad y toma demasiada magia de su núcleo. Tu abuelo no cumple ninguno de esos criterios. Un Maestro Elemental puede tomar reservas de la tierra para no llegar a ese punto. Si estuviera tan mal, Hotspur me habría llamado de inmediato, y lo habríamos llevado a San Mungos. La Sanadora Faolin sabrá mas cuando lo vea."  
Harry se limpio la nariz. "¿Estas seguro?"  
"Si. ¿Te gustaría ver por ti mismo? pregunto Severus.  
"Si, por favor."  
"Esta bien." Severus sospechaba que encontraría a Augustus en su estudio a esta hora de la mañana, así que tomo a Harry y subieron las escaleras. "Hijo, necesitas dejar de culparte por cosas que están fuera de tu control."  
"Tratare," dijo Harry, limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo para que Augustus no supiera que había estado llorando.  
Como Severus había supuesto Augustus estaba en su estudio, tratando de revisar las cuentas mensuales. Pero estaba bastante agotado por haber luchado con la tormenta y estaba dormido. Mystic dormía en una esquina del escritorio, sobre una pila de pergaminos, como un negro y peludo pisapapeles. Severus y Harry llegaron y lo encontraron dormido, su cabello negro mezclado con gris.  
"¿Abuelo?" Severus llamo suavemente.  
Augustus ni se movió.  
Mystic despertó, bostezo, movió sus bigotes, se levanto y maulló en la oreja del viejo mago.  
Augustus se despertó de golpe. "¿Huh? ¿Que? ¿Mystic? Debí quedarme dormido de nuevo, maldición." Acaricio con cariño al gato y Mystic arqueo su espalda y ronroneo.  
"¿Abuelo estas bien?" pregunto Severus.  
"¡Severus! volviste. ¿Lo encontraste?"  
"Estoy aquí abuelo." Dijo Harry, estaba apoyado en el brazo de Severus.  
Augustus suspiro aliviado. "¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿Estas lastimado chico?"  
"Uh . . .me lastime la rodilla y tengo una concusión," le explico Harry.  
"Y la nariz rota, pero yo arregle eso," añadió Severus.  
Alivio y enojo brillaron en los ojos del mago. Se enderezo y le dio a su impulsivo bisnieto una mirada de reprobación. "¡Tonto chiquillo imprudente! ¿Que estabas pensando, volando en una tormenta de esa manera? ¡Pudiste morir! ¿Que le he dicho Sr. Snape, sobre volar con mal tiempo?"  
"No hacerlo. Lo siento abuelo."  
"¡Debes sentirlo jovencito! ¡Nos asustaste de muerte a tu padre y a mí con tu locura! No pude dormir toda la noche por la preocupación. Debes estar feliz que estas lastimado, o estaría tentado a darte una buena paliza, Henry."  
"Si señor. No fue mi intención asustarlo, solo pensé. . .yo no pertenezco aquí así que. . ."  
"¿Tu que? ¿Decidiste huir? ¿Quien te dio la idea de que no perteneces aquí?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros y hundió su dedo del pie en la carpeta. "Porque no soy de verdad su bisnieto, soy un Potter—"  
"¿Y? tu eras un Potter cuando llegaste aquí y he sabido por años quien eres y no hizo diferencia entonces y no hace diferencia ahora."  
"¿Usted sabia?"  
"Si muchacho yo lo sabia. Y aun eres mi bisnieto, sin importar que nombre te des, porque yo lo digo." Augustus declaro con fiereza. "esta es tu casa y tu familia y no escuchare nada mas sobre que no perteneces aquí. Y si esos idiotas del Ministerio o Albus Dumbledore dicen lo contrario, lidiaran conmigo." Él estiro sus brazos. "Ven aquí, mocoso inquieto. Bienvenido a casa."  
Harry se encontró levantado del piso por un controlado viento que lo llevo justo a los brazos del hechicero. Se aferro al mago, y Augustus lo abrazo con fuerza, sentándolo en su regazo. "Te amo abuelo. Lamentó que hayas agotado tus poderes por mi culpa."  
"¿Agotar mis poderes? ese Hotspur a estado exagerando otra vez," bufo el viejo. "¡maldito elfo viejo y exagerado! Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo un poco cansado. Deja de preocuparte." Le dio a Harry una palmadita en la espalda, porque Harry estaba lloriqueando sobre su túnica. "Ya tranquilo chico. Estas disculpado. Yo también te quiero, mi Harry."  
Harry se quedo helado. "Me. . .llamaste Harry."  
Augustus sonrió. "Solo esta vez. Estas molesto y lastimado, te complaceré esta vez. Pero nunca mas hagas algo así, o romperé esa escoba para usarla como leña." Gruño gentilmente.  
"Esta bien abuelo," fue todo lo que dijo Harry, permitiendo que el mago lo sostuviera por mas tiempo. Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en casa, seguro y amado, pese a los retos.  
Augustus se removió incomodo. "Te estas poniendo demasiado pesado para mis rodillas, Henry." murmuro, medio para si mismo, y Harry se puso de pie y se apoyó en el escritorio. Augustus lo observo. "¿te vas a quedar allí todo el día apoyado en una pierna, o te vas a sentar en una silla?"  
"Oh." Ahora Harry se sentía como un idiota. Había una silla al lado del escritorio.  
"Anda chico," le dijo Augustus, con gentileza dándole una palmadita en el trasero.  
Harry hizo una meuca de dolor, aunque la palmada no había dolido en si, su moretones dolían.  
Augustus por supuesto lo noto. "¿Que sucede?"  
"Nada. Estoy amoratado," Harry dijo como si nada.  
"¿Amoratado? Severus, ¿porque no lo sanaste?"  
"Lo hice, parcialmente. Pero la Sanadora Faolin vendrá ahora para examinarlo mas a fondo," respondió Severus, rodando los ojos. Un minuto lo amenaza con darle una paliza y ahora me dice Severus, ¿Por qué no lo sanaste? ¡Merlín me tenga piedad! Se movió para ayudar a su hijo hasta la silla, lanzando un Hechizo Acolchado primero. Harry se sentó con cuidado. "¿Cómodo? bien." El Maestro de Pociones miro a su abuelo y frunció el ceño. "También te examinara a ti abuelo."  
"¿A mi? Severus, estoy bien."  
"No, no lo estas. Solo deja que la sanadora te eche un vistazo."  
"Eso no es necesario."  
"Yo dijo que si," Severus lo miro con firmeza.  
Augustus lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Cachorro irrespetuoso! ¿Quien crees que eres, mandándome?"  
"Tu heredero, que esta muy preocupado por ti abuelo," respondió Severus. "Deja de ser tan obstinado."  
"Mira quien habla. ¡Es el caldero diciéndole a la tetera negra, Severus Snape!" respondió el viejo Slytherin. "¿Tú no crees que yo se cuando me he excedido?"  
"No. Porque eres como Harry, y crees que eres invencible," respondió Severus.  
"¡Escuche al amo Sev, mi lord!" agrego Lina, que había aparecido en la habitación con una bandeja de té.  
Augustus frunció el ceño. "Lina, tu no eres mi madre."  
"Que bueno, mi lord. Porque de seguro habría muerto por los nervios," dijo la elfina, y sonrió dulcemente. Dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y fue con rapidez donde Harry. "¡Amo Harry, esta en casa!" grito. Ella lo abrazo llorando feliz.  
Harry la abrazo. "Oye, Lina. Estoy bien, en serio. Lamentó haberte sido malo contigo. No llores."  
La elfina paro después de un momento, y lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. "¿esta seguro de que esta bien?"  
"Estoy un poco golpeado, pero viviré."  
"Bien." Entonces le dio un jalón de oreja.  
"¡Ayyy!" él se quedo mirándola asombrado, porque Lina nunca le había levantado la mano. "¿Y eso porque fue?"  
"¡Por casi darme un ataque al corazón, diablillo imprudente! Pensé que habíamos terminando con esto cuando cumplió los cuatro años y dejo de comer vayas. Parece que estaba equivocada, ¿no es así?"  
"Lo siento, Lina."  
La elfina le apunto con un dedo. "Tengo muchas ollas y sartenes esperando para que los lave, joven amo, así puede mostrarme lo arrepentido que esta después de cenar."  
"Pero. . .Hotspur dijo que estuviste limpiándolos toda la noche."  
"Así fue. Casi me quede sin manos. Pero recién empieza el día y tengo mucho que cocinar. Habrá mucho para que usted limpie, amo Harry. Y si hace un buen trabajo, tendrá postre." Entonces lo volvió a abrazar, lágrimas de alegría ahora llenado sus ojos. "Bienvenido a casa, pequeñín." Un instante después desapareció.  
Harry se sobo la oreja. "¡Por Merlín, de verdad estaba enojada! Nunca la había visto así."  
Augustus soltó una risa irónica. "Pusiste esta casa de cabeza huyendo así chico. No lo vuelvas a hacer."  
"No, señor. Lo prometo."  
Justo en ese momento Valeska voló a la habitación con una carta para Severus. Se deslizo con gracia y se poso en su antebrazo, sosteniendo su pata para que pudiera tomar el sobre.  
"Gracias, preciosa," canturreo, y le dio un trozo de pollo asado, que tenía en su bolsillo. Abrió el sobre y leyó la breve nota que contenía. "Ah. Tu regalo de Navidad ha llegado, Harry," fue todo lo que dijo.  
Harry asintió, y estiro su mano para acariciar a Valeska, que lo reto en idioma de halcón y lo mordisqueo gentamente antes de permitírselo. "¿Tu también estas enojada conmigo? De verdad lo siento. No creí que también me extrañarías. ¿Donde esta Parches?"  
Y como si hubiera estado esperando una señal, su calicó entro a la habitación y salto a su regazo, ronroneando con éxtasis enterrándole sus garras delanteras. "¡Oye, no soy un alfiletero!" reclamo. El gato lo ignoro, felizmente acomodándose en el regazo de su mago favorito. Luego se durmió, despertando solo cuando la Sanadora Faolin llego y con gentileza lo tomo para revisar la rodilla de Harry.  
Unos hechizos después las rodilla y contusión de Harry estuvieron curadas, y la sanadora Faolin incluso ofreció volver a quebrar la nariz de Harry para sanarla derecha. "Solo me tomara un par de minutos."  
"¡No!" se rehusó Harry. "No me importa si no esta derecha, me gusta así," le dijo a ella.  
"Entonces no hay problema, Harry." La Sanadora rio, alborotando su cabello. "En realidad tu padre hizo un muy buen trabajo, para un no Sanador. Y ese pequeño cototo te hace asemejarte un poco a él." Luego se giro para examinar a Augustus. "Lord Prince, ¿que es lo que oí sobre usted luchando contra una tormenta? Todos los Maestros Elementales son iguales, se presionan hasta que colapsan y luego se preguntan porque."  
"No me pregunto, se porque," Augustus dijo malhumorado, pero permitió que ella pasara su varita sobre él.  
"Ah. Como lo pensé. Agotamiento y fatiga por exceso de hechizos." Dijo la Sanadora Faolin. Ella prescribió varias dosis de Reforzador Mágico, un día entero en cama, descansando y bebiendo líquidos.  
Augustus de mala gana accedió a seguir sus instrucciones, y permitió que Severus y Hotspur lo ayudaran a acostarse. Luego durmió por dos horas y mientras dormía, Severus se encargo de algunos cuantos asuntos, como escribir una carta a la Profesora Malfoy y lavar la boca de Harry por su lenguaje irrespetuoso. Harry había olvidado cuanto odiaba ese castigo en especial, y se prometió nunca mas hablarle de esa manera a Severus—al menos no mientras fuera menor de edad  
Después de eso, Harry tomo una siesta, y Severus termino su carta a la maestra de Harry.  
Estimada Profesora Zandra Malfoy,  
Le escribo para expresar mi profundo desagrado por las notas de mi hijo Harry este semestre. No se si usted esta consiente de esto, aunque debería estarlo, que él ha reprobado dos cursos este semestre, Transfiguración e Historia de la Magia, al igual que esta bajo el promedio en otras materias. Mi hijo me ha informado que sus notas decayeron porque estaba jugando al Quidditch en vez de estudiar. Esto es inaceptable para mí.  
Cuando él me escribió en septiembre diciéndome que había ganado la posición de Buscador de Reserva, yo no estaba complacido, pero decidí que participara, siempre que no afectara sus notas. Pero usted luego lo nombro Buscador a tiempo completo y eso causo que él le prestara más atención al deporte y olvidara mantener altas sus notas.  
¿Me gustaría saber como es que usted no noto que las notas de mi hijo estaban cada vez peor? Usted debería estar pendiente de todos los alumnos de primer año asegurándose que entreguen sus tareas a tiempo y estudien para sus pruebas y cosas así. Esa es la responsabilidad de la Jefa de Casa, no ganar un tonto juego.  
Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en la escuela, Srta. Malfoy, también estaba obsesionada con el Quidditch, pero habría creído que era lo suficientemente inteligente para que eso no interfiriera con ver que sus alumnos estaban cumpliendo con sus estándares. Yo soy muy estricto con las notas, y mi hijo sabe eso, y sé que mi hijo puede tener notas excelentes si no es animado a ser el próximo Wronski.  
¿Acaso su colegas no le informaron que las notas de Harry estaban bajando? Encuentro difícil creer que la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Binns no lo hayan echo. ¿Usted decidió ignorarlos para seguir con su Buscador Estrella? Si es así demuestra una clara falta de solidaridad y responsabilidad de su parte, ¡sin mencionar negligencia pura! ¡Y además usted enseña pociones!  
Ya he castigado a mi hijo en casa, pero quiero extender ese castigo y que usted lo ponga en probación académica por dos meses y que restringa sus actividades de Quidditch hasta que muestre que ha mejorado en sus notas. Me gustaría pedirle que lo monitoree de cerca y si él muestra mejoría para la mitad del semestre, usted puede permitirle que regrese al equipo, solo como Buscador de Reserva. Si no, entonces lo retirare de Quidditch hasta que sus notas estén a mi satisfacción.  
Debo decirle que estoy bastante furioso con su irresponsabilidad, Profesora, y tiene suerte que no denuncie su negligencia con el Director y o la Junta de Gobernadores. El primer deber de un maestro deben ser sus estudiantes.  
Sinceramente,  
Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones  
Luego envío la carta con Valeska.  
Para cuando Augustus despertó estaba listo para discutir lo que se necesita en orden de hacer a Harry un miembro oficial de la familia Prince y Snape.  
Severus se sentó en un sillón marrón al lado de la cama de Augustus con Harry acurrucado a los pies de la cama, mirando a Augustus, que estaba reclinado sobre varias almohadas. "Primero, debemos contactar a Gringotts y ver que tipo de actividad a tenido la bóveda Potter estos últimos años. Encontraría raro que Dumbledore no hubiera arreglado algún tipo de pago a tus. . .familiares, Henry," comenzó Augustus, diciendo la palabra familiares como si fuera algo desagradable. "Como ex consultor de Gringotts, aun tengo algo de tratos con mis amigos los goblins, me contactarte con ellos y les explicare la situación. Pueden ser de confianza para guardar secretos, ya que no tienen interés en los asuntos de los magos y han jurado mantener una política de confidencialidad con sus clientes y de no-interferencia en política mágica y cosas así. Además, como soy amigo personal de Thane Dragonfang, que es el Gerente del Banco Goblin, podremos ir y venir a nuestros asuntos sin que nadie se entere."  
"¿Que estas diciendo abuelo? ¿Conoce una entrada secreta a Gringotts?" pregunto Severus .  
"No tanto una entrada secreta, mejor dicho una entrada que solo conocen los empleados del banco y los goblins," dijo Augustus, sonriendo como el zorro que se comió la gallina. "Una vez que verifiquen que el joven Henry es en realidad Harry Potter, le liberaran lo contenidos de la bóveda a él y veremos que es lo que tiene de su herencia de James y Lily. La fortuna Potter era bastante grande, ojala la mayoría siga intacta."  
Harry tosió, luego dijo, "Pero abuelo, no se nada sobre manejar dinero."  
"Entonces te enseñare. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por manejar dinero hasta que seas mayor de edad. Tu padre, como tu tutor legal y padre estará a cargo de eso, al igual que tu asesor financiero personal. Te prestaría el mio, pero Adderscale ya tiene mas que suficiente con la cuenta Prince."  
"¿Son todos goblins?" pregunto Harry.  
"La mayoría de los asesores lo son. No hay nada mejor que un goblin para manejar tus Galeones. Tienen la mejor cabeza para los números y no están tentados por el oro. Los Goblins consideran el oro un suave metal inútil. Su sociedad negocia con monedas de acero y por medio del trueque, y valora la honestidad y el comercio justo sobre todo. Es algo que los magos podríamos aprender. Muchas de las guerras que peleamos con los goblins fueron por causa de algún mago que quiso engañarlos por terrenos o artefactos mágicos, ya que los goblins son maravilloso artesanos de armaduras, armas y artefactos mágicos. Ellos tienen una relación natural con la magia del aire y la tierra, por eso tienden a respectarme, ya que soy un Maestro Elemental."  
Harry no se sorprendió. Augustus era uno de los magos mas respetados en todas partes, debido a las poderosas fuerzas que ejercía. Un Maestro Elemental era el más raro de los magos, ese Talento aparecía una vez en siglos, y aquellos que lo poseían rápidamente aprendían a ser disciplinados, para no destruir todo lo que querían. En realidad, cualquier maestro de algún Elemento tenía que ser una persona controlada y de actitud fuerte, para poder controlar los poderes que ejercían. Augustus le había contado que sus poderes se habían comenzado a manifestar cuando tenía quince años, sus padres lo habían puesto de aprendiz con una bruja muy vieja, la ultima Maestra Elemental viva en Gran Bretaña, llamada Morgana. A través de ella él había aprendido la disciplina de hierro necesaria para controlar el poder del aire, agua, fuego y tierra. La mayoría de la población mágica respetaba a los Elementalistas, y todos temían lo que les podía suceder si hacían enojar a uno.  
Ser un Maestro Elemental, Augustus había dicho una vez, era ser uno con las fuerzas de la naturaleza y con el mismísimo planeta. Era un Talento que demandaba gran responsabilidad, que era la razón por la que surgía tan tarde en la vida, en la adolescencia o adultez.  
Harry a menudo había deseado heredar el don Elemental, le habría encantado ser un Maestro del Aire o incluso un Maestro del Fuego. Pero desde que había aprendido sobre verdadera herencia, ya no creía que pudiera ser uno, ya que ese Talento tenía que ser heredado directamente. Tendía a saltarse generaciones, pero debía haber alguien con el Talento en la línea en alguna parte. Mientras que la magia podía aparecer al azar en una familia Muggle, el Poder Elemental no. Harry no sabía si alguno de los Potter había tenido ese don, nunca nadie lo había mencionado y era tan raro que incluso una familia como los Prince, que tenían varios Maestros en la Línea, no podían asegurar que uno de sus niños lo heredara.  
Pero eso estaba bien, se recordó a si mimo. Ya tenía más que suficiente, y estaba más que contento de solo ser Henry Snape. Al igual que el Niño-Que-Vivió, aunque odiaba ese horrible apodo.  
"¿Cuando contactaras a Dragonfang, abuelo?"  
"Lo mas pronto posible. Mientras mas luego hable con él, mas pronto podremos arreglar nuestros asuntos y seguir con la adopción sanguínea. Tu sabes, claro esta, que la adopción requiere de dos testigos, de los cuales ambos deben conocer la verdadera identidad de los participantes"  
"Si, lo se. He estado pensando en alguna persona en la que confió para contarle la verdadera identidad de Harry."  
"¿Y Augusta?" sugirió Augustus. "Ella no es una bruja copuchenta y también estuvo involucrada, aunque indirectamente, en los eventos de esa noche de Halloween, ella comprenderá nuestro deseo por privacidad. Y a ella no le importa la fama y la fortuna."  
Severus pensó por varios momentos. Sabía que Augustus no la habría sugerido si no confiara en ella implícitamente y Severus la quería, le recordaba un poco de Eileen y su abuelo combinados. En realidad no había nadie mas cercano a la familia que podía considerar, salvo quizás uno de los Zabinis. Pero Annamaria y Marco no tenían la reputación antigua que tenían los Longbottom, siendo una familia sangrepura llegada hace poco de Italia. No, Augusta era la decisión adecuada.  
"Estoy de acuerdo. Hablare con Augusta mientras tu hablas con Dragonfang." Severus les dijo.  
"¿Puedo decirle a Neville, Papá?" pregunto Harry. "¿Y a Blaise, Ron y Hermione?"  
Augustus lo miro bastante alarmado. "Harry, entiendo porque quieres que tus amigos sepan, pero yo creo que ese conocimiento deber permanecer dentro de la familia. Por otra parte, ¿ y si uno de ellos dice algo por error? Se esparcirá la noticia que eres el Niño-Que-Vivió, y serás cazado por los reporteros, además que Dumbledore tratara por todos los medios que tu cumplas esa ridícula profecía. No querrás que eso suceda, ¿cierto?"  
"No, pero. . . ¿pero no estaré mintiéndoles?"  
"No, una vez que este lista la adopción." Explico Augustus tratando de convencerlo.  
"Tu abuelo tiene razón, Harry. Mientras menos gente sepa, mejor. Tres pueden guardar un secreto, pero solo si dos de ellos han muerto." Severus cito a Benjamín Franklin con calma.  
Harry pensó al respecto. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera bajo tortura podrían sacarle el secreto a Neville, ¿pero y el resto de ellos? Ron tenia la tendencia de decir lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza cuando estaba molesto, no sabía mucho sobre Hermione y Blaise a veces les decía cosas que no debía a sus hermanos.  
"Esta bien. Lo dejaremos entre nosotros. Preferiría no estar en los encabezados del periódico."  
"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Acabas de tomar una decisión muy madura," le dijo Severus.  
"Gracias," dijo Harry, y sintió una calidez llenar su cuerpo ante las palabras de su padre, una calidez que borro los sentimientos de vergüenza y arrepentimiento por las palabras que le había dicho antes.  
"Henry, tráeme el espejo redondo de piedra que esta en mi escritorio," Augustus apunto a un espejo con borde de piedra y que tenia lo que parecían ser rubíes, esmeraldas, y zafiros engravados. Extrañas runas estaban grabadas entre las gemas y el vidrio era opaco.  
"¿Este? ¿Pero donde esta tu reflejo?"  
El Maestro Elemental sonrió. "Este espejo no es un espejo ordinario. Es un espejo para Hablar de Lejos. Con el puedo contactar a Dragonfang y a cualquier otro goblin en Gringotts sin necesidad de ir allí directamente. Es un raro artefacto mágico y los goblins se los dan a muy pocos. Yo soy uno de esos."  
Tomo el espejo y respiro en el cuatro veces, luego hablo suavemente en Gobbledegook, "Dragonfang, deseo hablar contigo."  
El espejo brillo con una suave luz azul, luego un goblin cuya piel era de un tono dorado, con barba y corto cabello oscuro apareció en el espejo. Tenía grandes ojos rasgados color pizarra y nariz y orejas puntiagudas. De una oreja tenia un colmillo de dragón enganchado en platino.  
"Lord Prince, hermano de los Elementos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que oí su voz. ¿Que quieres de mi viejo amigo?"  
"Tengo un favor que pedirte mi amigo. Un favor que me obliga a invocar la confidencialidad del cliente," respondió Augustus.  
"Ah. Considera mi lengua congelada." Y le inclino la cabeza al viejo mago.  
"Escucha entonces, Dragonfang," Augustus comenzó a hablar rápidamente en el lenguaje de los goblins, que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo.  
Harry miro a Severus perplejo. "Papá, ¿que clase de lenguaje es ese?"  
"Gobbledegook, el lenguaje de los goblins," respondió Severus. "Tu abuelo es uno de los pocos empleados de Gringotts, retirado o no, que se ha molestado en aprender su lenguaje. Ellos lo respetan por eso, entre otras cosas."  
El Maestro de Pociones se puso de pie. "Voy a llamar por Floo a Augusta para hablar con ella sobre tu patrimonio mientras el abuelo habla con Dragonfang. ¿Porque no aprovechas de almorzar mientras?"  
"Esta bien," accedió Harry, ya que ahora se encontraba muerto de hambre. Lina le trajo un almuerzo que mas parecía una cena—pavo relleno, puré de patatas y salsa de arándanos. Harry tomo eso como que ella lo había perdonado, a menos que lo estuviera haciendo para que tuviera que lavar más ollas y sartenes después de la cena. Cualquiera fuera la razón, él comió con apetito, porque había extrañado la comida de Lina mientras estaba en la escuela. La comida de Hogwarts era buena, pero a veces era demasiado condimentada y pesada, mientras que Lina cocinaba sabrosos platos sencillos que no le caían pesados al estomago.  
Augustus y Severus pronto se le unieron a la mesa, y Augustus les informó que después de almuerzo irían por Floo hasta el Caldero Chorreante como siempre y desde allí los llevarían hasta Gringotts por el Pasaje Goblin, que era un camino conocido solo por los goblins de Gringotts y aquellos que llamaban amigos, que solo eran un puñado de brujas y magos.  
Harry se emociono mucho, hasta que Augustus reventó su burbuja diciéndole que debía ir con los ojos cubiertos.  
"¿Porque?"  
"Esas son las reglas chico. Solo aquellos que son nombrados Amigos de los Goblin pueden ver el Pasaje. Todos los demás, y hay muy pocos que saben que existe, deben ir con los ojos vendados. Los goblins son muy estrictos con su seguridad."  
Harry suspiro, entonces suponía que tenia que estar feliz por saber del ultra secreto por lo menos, considerando algunas de las historias que había oído sobre la seguridad de Gringotts. Se decía que uno podía entrar a la mala a Gringotts pero nadie podía salir de allí. Los Goblins no toleraban ladrones de ningún tipo.  
Una vez que salieron del Caldero Chorreante, Augustus los guio hacia un pasaje detrás del pub, donde se encontraban algunos botes de basura. Allí se encontraron con dos fuertes goblins con piel de tono rojizo, orejas puntiagudas y narices ganchudas, vestidos en túnicas azul mate y botas hasta la rodilla. Tenía medias capas negras y tenían delgadas espadas al cinto.  
Ambos le hicieron una reverencia a Augustus. "Lord Prince, es un honor verlo de nuevo," dijo uno. "Thane Dragonfang lo espera."  
"Es un honor verlos también," dijo el Elementalista, también haciendo una reverencia, y hablando, al igual que goblins, en su propia lengua. "Este es mi hijo, Severus Snape, y su hijo, Henry."  
Los goblins también les hicieron reverencias. "Como familia de Lord Prince los saludamos," dijo el primero, esta vez en español. "Pero ni siquiera la familia puede ver el camino que recorreremos. Discúlpenos por la necesidad de cubrirles los ojos." Removió de un bolsillo lo que pareció ser un pañuelo de tela negra.  
Luego se acercó a Harry y le cubrió con fuerza los ojos, incluidos los anteojos. De inmediato, Harry no pudo ver nada.  
El otro goblin le hizo lo mismo a Severus, aunque el Maestro de Pociones tuvo que agacharse para que el goblin pudiera alcanzar su cabeza.  
"No temas joven mago," dijo la voz raposa del goblin. "Tome mi mano y lo guiare. Mi nombre es Striking Arrow."  
El guía goblin de Severus se llamaba Dark Bane, y presiono una serie de ladrillos en la pared trasera del Caldero Chorreante.  
Un ruido como de piedra chocando con piedra surgió y una sección de la pared se hizo a un lado. Los goblins guiaron a los magos a través del pasaje, la pared de ladrillos se cerró tras ellos y Harry sintió como que caía. El piso se movía, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de elevador.  
De repente se detuvo y los goblins los guiaron hacia adelante.  
Aunque Harry y Severus no podían verlo, estaban en una pasaje subterráneo hecho de piedras plateadas e iluminado cada ciertos pasos por lámparas de cristal la que brillaban con un suave color miel. A los Goblins no le gustaba la luz brillante, ya que sus ojos eran muy sensibles a ella, y la suave luz les servía muy bien. El piso del pasaje era liso, sin grietas o hundimientos en la piedra.  
El único sonido que había era el de los pasos de los goblins y los magos mientras avanzaban por el pasaje de piedra.  
Habían unos cuantas arcos que pasaron en su breve camino, pero Augustus ni siquiera les echo una mirada. Metete en tus propios asuntos era una de las expresiones favoritas de los goblin, y aquí en su dominio, el Slytherin hizo justo eso.  
Harry no pudo decir cuanto tiempo les tomo llegar a Gringotts, solo seguía a su guía sin verlo, hasta que sintió que el piso se movió de nuevo y supuso que volvían a subir en otro elevador. Al final salieron en una habitación que estaba profunda en el banco, y los goblins les descubrieron los ojos.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina claridad, aunque en esta habitación no estaba más claro que en el Pasaje. Se encontró parado al borde una alfombra blanca que tenia libreros de muro a muro con libros y pergaminos de todo tipo. Al medio de la habitación había un gran escritorio de caoba con una silla de cuero. En la silla había un goblin con una túnica purpura con mangas largas y botas a mitad de pierna. Tenía una capa corta negra y purpura con un diseño en forma de diamante y un broche de platino y amatista al lado del cuello. Tenía una daga en el cinturón y tenia en una oreja un colmillo de dragón enganchado en platino.  
Dark Bane hizo una reverencia y dijo respetuosamente, "Thane Dragonfang, he traído a sus invitados, como ha solicitado."  
"Gracias primo. Puedes retirarte."  
Ambos goblins hicieron una reverencia y salieron por una puerta a la derecha.  
Luego Dragonfang se puso de pie y se acercó a saludar a Augustus. Le hizo al alto mago una reverencia y luego se enderezo, acercándose para darle la mano. "¡Así que el Desatador de Terremotos viene a verme al fin! ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo viejo amigo!" y le dio a Augustus una gran sonrisa.  
Augustus hizo una mueca mental, había olvidado la fuerza que tenia Dragonfang. Luego le hizo un gesto Severus y Harry. "Dragonfang, permíteme presentarte a mi nieto, Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones."  
El goblin le dio la mano a Severus y la sacudió con fuerza. "Es un placer conocerlo. He oído mucho de usted, y sé que es considerado el mejor Maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña."  
"Gracias." Severus le hizo una reverencia, sintiendo que el goblin no era solo el encargado del banco, si no un líder entre su gente.  
Dragonfang se giro a Harry, "Y tu, joven mago, eres el bisnieto de Augustus y Harry Potter, ¿correcto?" sacudió la mano de Harry también, pero con mas gentileza.  
"Si señor." Harry trato de hacer una breve reverencia, tratando de copiar a su padre y abuelo, pero al parecer solo termino viéndose ridículo.  
"Bien. ¿Puedes venir hacia acá por favor? He reunido toda la información y declaraciones financieras relativas a sus bóvedas, Sr. Potter, de los últimos once años," dijo el goblin, haciendo un gesto para que todos se acercaran al escritorio. "Pero primero, ¿puede poner su mano aquí, en este ladrillo dorado, para poder identificarlo?"  
Harry puso su mano en el ladrillo dorado y brillo ligeramente.  
"¡Muy bien, Sr. Potter!" dijo Dragonfang complacido. Él no había dudado en la palabra de su viejo amigo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Muchos impostores habían tratado de poner sus manos en fortunas que no les correspondían en el pasado, por lo cual se chequeaba el aura de las personas por medio del ladrillo. La Poción Multiusos solo cambiaba la apariencia, no alteraba el aura mágica del mago. "Entonces ahora, a los negocios. En la lectura del testamento dejada por tus fallecidos padres, se declara que en caso de sus muertes, usted es el único heredero de todo su dinero, artefactos, propiedades y todo eso. Pero la bóveda quedo al cuidado de su padrino, Sirius Black, o de una persona nombrada por el Ministerio si el Sr. Black no estuviera disponible, mientras sea menor de edad."  
Dragonfang aclaro su garganta. "Bueno, como todos sabemos, el Sr. Black fue encontrado culpable de asesinato y traición y ahora se encuentra en Azkaban. La persona que el Ministerio nombro para hacerse cargo de sus cuentas es Albus Dumbledore." el goblin movió algunos papeles. "He notado que el Sr. Dumbledore hizo retiros mensuales depositándolos en una cuenta de un banco Muggle a nombre de un tal Vernon Dursley. ¿Usted conoce a esta persona Sr. Potter?"  
"Bueno, si señor. Se sobre él. Es mi tío."  
"Ya veo. Tengo una declaración aquí firmada por Dumbledore diciendo que el dinero depositado en esa cuenta debe ser usado en su crianza. Sin embargo, mi buen amigo Augustus me ha informado que el dinero en esa cuenta ha sido ganado ilegalmente, ya que por los últimos diez años, usted no ha estado viviendo con sus tío, si no que con él y su nieto, ¿correcto?"  
"Si señor. Verá, mis tíos me dejaron en un pesebre en noche buena cuando era un bebé, como diecisiete meses, y ahí me encontró mi papá. . .quiero decir Severus. . ." Harry rápidamente le conto la historia de su abandono y de su cambio de fortuna y sobre como los Dursley habían mentido sobre "perderlo" cuando tenía tres años debido a un secuestrador Muggle.  
"Ah. Así que, esos familiares suyos siguieron tomando el dinero para su cuidado que les deposito Dumbledore por dos años más, por lo que puedo ver por los movimientos de la cuenta, por ende cometiendo fraude y mintiéndole a Dumbledore y a Gringotts."  
"Si señor." Dijo Harry, y trago con fuerza, porque ahora el goblin se veía claramente molesto y mostros su filosos dientes en un gruñido silencioso.  
"No serán procesados bajo nuestra jurisdicción, si no lamentarían sus acciones," gruño Dragonfang. "El castigo por fraude bajo las leyes goblin en la perdida de la lengua mentirosa y por repetir la acción, la perdida de la vida. Además restitución sería tomada de la familia para reponer todo el oro sacado ilegalmente de la bóveda. Sin embargo, ya que no son parte de la comunidad mágica, no están bajo la ley goblin. Que mal."  
"Tú puedes no estar autorizado para castigarlos por este crimen, Dragonfang, pero yo no tengo problemas con eso." Augustus declaro con firmeza.  
"¿Arriesgarías el Estatuto de Secreto?"  
"Para llevarle justicia a esos monstruos, si, lo haría. Ellos pudieron matar a un bebé inocente y además tomaron su dinero. Pero lidiaremos con eso después. ¿Lo que necesito saber ahora es cuando dinero les pagaron y si el resto de la fortuna Potter sigue intacta?"  
Dragonfang nombro una suma que parecía astronómica para mantener a Harry. "Dumbledore fue bastante generoso aquí. Supongo que no quería que el joven Potter necesitara nada. De acuerdo al testamento, la mayoría de las propiedades fueron vendidas para pagar por los gastos funerarios además de varias obras de caridad, incluida una considerable suma donada a Hogwarts para renovar el campo de Quidditch y la Sala de Trofeos, además el salón y laboratorio de pociones y la librería. Quedo un pequeño terreno en Godric Hollow con una pequeña casa construida, aparte de eso, lo que sobro de la venta de las propiedades se deposito en la bóveda, que tiene un total de 500,000 Galeones, que deben ser entregados al Sr. Potter cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, con retiros permitidos para gastos de escuela y personales decididos por Albus Dumbledore o el guardián legal del Sr. Potter."  
Harry casi se cayó de su silla. "¡Quinientos mil Galeones!" exclamo.  
Dragonfang rio. "Si, una buena suma. Aunque es una pena que hayan vendidos los terrenos, las propiedades son una buena inversión, especialmente las propiedades antiguas. Usted heredara todo cuando cumpla los diecisiete años, Sr. Potter. Le sugiero que por ahora contrate a un competente asesor financiero para que nadie se aproveche de usted."  
"Lo hare, pero. . .ya que el Profesor Dumbledore tiene el control de mi bóveda, ¿eso significa que debo decirle quien soy en realidad para poder acceder a mi dinero?"  
"No, porque la bóveda pasa a quien sea su guardián legal. Si usted es adoptado en la familia de Lord Prince por su nieto, entonces la bóveda será transferida mágicamente al Sr. Snape. Una vez que sea transferida pasara a ser parte de las bóvedas Snape y nadie aparte de nosotros sabrá que alguna vez fue una bóveda Potter, ya que fue declarada una "cuenta muerta." La transferencia quedara registrada en los libros, pero Yo puedo invocar el Sello de Privacidad, que hace que toda información sobre la bóveda sea sellada hasta que la parte interesada—o sea usted—diga lo contrario. Por ende su secreto está a salvo conmigo."  
El goblin sonrió, una sonrisa astuta, y se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo. "¿Puedo sugerirle, Sr. Potter, que está en su mejor interés realizar la adopción lo más pronto posible?"  
"Eso es lo que planeamos hacer apenas terminemos aquí," dijo Augustus.  
"¿Puedo sugerirles que lo hagan aquí?" dijo Dragonfang. "Es privado y así no tendrán que molestarse regresando para firmar los documentos de transferencia."  
"Eso será conveniente, pero necesitamos los papeles para la adopción legal," comenzó a decir Lord Prince.  
"No hay problema. Tenemos copas aquí por si es necesario," dijo Dragonfang con un toque de satisfacción. Abrió un cajón del masivo escritorio y saco un trozo de pergamino que lucía oficial.  
"Severus, llama a Augusta Longbottom."  
Ocho minutos después, Augusta fue conducida a la oficina, viéndose un poco desgastada. Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina a Augustus. "¡Pudo haberme advertido mi lord!"  
Augustus sonrió. "¿Que viajaría por el Pasaje Goblin? Lo siento querida, pero mis labios estaban sellados."  
"¡Humph! ¡Ustedes Slytherin y sus secretos!" luego se giro a Harry. "Hola, Harry. Sabes, ahora que se ciertas cosas, debo decir que te pareces mucho a Lily, no solo en el color de los ojos, pero en su forma y en la nariz. Pero tienes la barbilla de tu padre y su eterno pelo alborotado." Ella dejo su cartera roja y su sombreo de buitre, que usaba desde que Harry la conocía, en una silla. "Creo que estarían orgullosos de ver cuánto has crecido, y agradecidos de que tienes una familia que te ama y apoya." Ella se subió las mangas. "Está bien. ¿Empezamos?"  
Harry y Severus se pararon mirándose, a un pie de distancia. "Toma mi mano, Harry," le ordeno Severus. "Este hechizo es doble, primero el juramento, luego la Poción de Unión de Sangre."  
Harry aferro con fuerza la mano de Severus, mientras Augustus y la abuela sacaban sus varitas y las apoyaban en sus manos unidas.  
"Harry Potter, ¿aceptas libremente esto, sin coerción mágica, física o emocional de algún tipo?" comenzó Augusta.  
"Si, acepto," respondió Harry, mientras Severus le respondía a Augustus. Una cinta amarilla salió de sus varitas y se entrelazo entre sus manos.  
Ella continúo. "Harry Potter, ¿Aceptas a Severus Tobías Snape como tu guardián legal y padre sustituto? ¿Accedes a obedecer y respetarlo de todas maneras como a tu padre y comprendes que él tendrá el control de tu posesiones hasta que seas mayor de edad?"  
"Si, acepto."  
"Severus Tobias Snape, ¿aceptas convertir a Harry Potter en tu pupilo legal e hijo adoptivo? ¿Prometes amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo como si fuera tu hijo, guiarlo y darle el confort de un hogar familiar que lo ame?"  
"Si, acepto."  
Una cinta verde se unió a la amarilla, uniéndolos aun más.  
"Harry Potter, ¿aceptas, con esta adopción, volverte miembro de la familia Snape, y aceptas ese Nombre como el tuyo, antes de cualquier otro, para siempre?"  
"Si, acepto." Harry dijo con firmeza.  
"Severus Tobias Snape, ¿aceptas el deseo de Harry Potter, y le das tu Nombre y lo reconoces como tu hijo, para siempre?"  
"Si, acepto."  
Una luz azul envolvió las cintas, pulsando y brillando.  
"¡Los juramentos han sido hechos, los juramentos han sido atestiguados, los juramentos los unen hasta la muerte y mas allá, por el poder de la Magia y de los Elementos!" el mago y la bruja dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¡Que el circulo nunca se rompa!"  
Hubo un destello de luz y Harry rápidamente ladeo la cabeza para no quedar ciego.  
Cuando volvió la mirada, las cintas se habían fusionado en una cinta de color rojo sangre.  
"¿Severus, donde está la poción?" pregunto Augustus.  
"Mi bolsillo derecho."  
Augustus extrajo dos frascos que contenían una poción de matiz ahumado. También tomo una aguja de plata. Le paso un frasco a Severus y el otro a Harry.  
"Deben tomar la poción al mismo tiempo, y luego debo sacarles una gota de sangre y deben presionar sus manos. La poción hará el resto. ¿Listo?"  
Augusta conto hasta tres, y ambos tragaron la poción.  
En ese preciso instante, Augustus les pincho los pulgares con la aguja, haciendo que saliera una gota de sangre, luego presionaron sus manos.  
Harry sintió un flujo frio recorrer su cuerpo mientras su sangre se mezclaba con la de Severus, y la poción creó un vinculo entre ellos mágicamente, sellando la adopción. Pudo sentir el latido del corazón de Severus como si fuera el suyo por un breve momento, y también sintió el amor que el hombre sentía por él, inundando el vínculo y envolviéndolo tiernamente en su abrazo. Él siempre había sabido que Severus lo amaba, pero actualmente sentirlo le quito el aliento e hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas.  
Los cerró por un momento y la cinta roja sangre entro en su piel, haciendo la unión permanente.  
Cuando los abrió, vio que los ojos de Severus estaban llenos de lágrimas, se movió hacia adelante y fue atrapado en el abrazo del mago. "Te amo, Papá."  
"Yo también te amo, Harry," dijo Severus, sosteniendo contra su pecho a su Nuevo hijo por un minuto antes de soltarlo. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era firmar los papeles de la adopción y Harry ahora sería un miembro oficial de la línea Snape-Prince, y ahora la sangre del antiguo rey mago corría por sus venas.  
Día de Navidad, 1991  
Foxfire Hall:  
Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, acariciando y alimentando a su nueva lechuza, era una hermosa lechuza nevada. Ella había sido enviada esa mañana desde Eeylops, y era el regalo del que Severus le había hablado el día anterior, cuando había recibido una carta de Valeska. Había decidido llamarla Hedwig. Pronto les escribiría cartas a sus amigos deseándoles una feliz navidad y explicándoles, como si ellos no lo supieran, que estaba. . .suspiro. . .castigado por el resto de las vacaciones así que sus amigos no podían venir a visitarlo, además no podía salir y tenía que realizar varias labores alrededor de la mansión. También estaba a prueba en el equipo de Quidditch, hasta la mitad del semestre. Sabía que Blaise y Ron sentirían pena por él debido a esa restricción, pero él sabía que era una consecuencia justa, considerando todo.  
Y cuando antes le habría molestado estar atorado en Foxfire Hall, ahora estaba feliz de poder pasar el tiempo con su familia, aprendiendo Defensa de Augustus y pociones avanzadas de Severus, conociendo a su nueva lechuza, y ayudando a Lina y Hotspur. Esta en realidad había sido una navidad para recordar, y había mucho mas por venir, ya que el astuto Augustus tenía invitados especiales para la cena.  
Harry sospechaba la identidad de uno de ellos, y escondió una sonrisa con su mano. ¿No se sorprendería su padre? Esperaba que la cena saliera bien y quizás la vieja magia navideña podría animar a Severus a abrir su corazón a alguien más que a su hijo y abuelo. A menos que estuviera completamente equivocado sobre los invitados, pero no creía estarlo.  
Había captado una breve conversación entre los dos magos en el invernadero cuando iba pasando, y se había quedado a escuchar, aunque no debía hacerlo.  
"Abuelo, ¿por qué Lina está poniendo tres platos extra en la mesa?" Severus había preguntado.  
"Yo le dije que lo hiciera. Uno nunca sabe quien se podría dejar caer."  
"¿En qué andas abuelo? Tienes ese brillo travieso en tus ojos."  
"¿Que brillo?" dijo Augustus, fingiendo inocencia. "Simplemente deseo estar preparado si aparece un invitado inesperado."  
"¿Como quien? ¿Augusta, Neville, y Blaise? ¿Acaso olvidaste que Harry está castigado hasta el año nuevo?"  
"No. Ni tampoco trataría de minar tu autoridad de esa manera."  
"¿Entonces quien viene a cenar?"  
"Ya veras," fue todo lo que Augustus dijo.  
Harry estaba tratando de descifrar quienes podrían ser los demás invitados cuando tocaron la puerta de entrada.  
Hotspur la abrió para revelar a tres personas envueltas en capas, gorros, guantes y bufandas. "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hotspur, ¡Bienvenidos a Foxfire Hall! pasen, hace mucho frio para estar parados afuera."  
Hotspur recibió sus gorros, capas y guantes y los hizo desaparecer, Harry que se estaba asomando desde la sala pudo ver quiénes eran. Para su encanto vio que la primera invitada era Sandra Miska, y al ver lo que ella estaba usando se quedo con la boca abierta.  
Llevaba una túnica verde echa de alguna especie de material que atrapaba la luz y cambiaba a diferentes tonos de verde cuando ella se movía. Le calzaba a la perfección, y tenía cristales bordados en el cuello con formas de copos de nieve. Las mangas caían delicadamente hasta más allá de sus muñecas y también estaban bordadas con cristales. El faldón de la túnica caía graciosamente con varias capas de gasa y dejaban ver apenas unos preciosos zapatos de tacón. Su cabello, que Harry nunca había visto en otra forma que no fuera una coleta, estaba suelto y lucia como si flotara, caía en olas y curvas de un precioso castaño. En él llevaba una pequeña flor navideña roja y sus orejas estaban decoradas con unos pequeños artes de copos de nieve.  
Harry estaba asombrado. Viviendo como lo hacía con dos solteros, nunca había visto a una mujer vestida para una ocasión especial, y lo remeció. Se saco los anteojos y los limpio en su camisa, preguntándose si estaba viendo cosas. Pero no, cuando se los volvió a poner, allí estaba ella, era un espectáculo para la vista.  
¡Merlín, no hay manera que Papá pueda resistirse a ella!  
Recibió un segundo shock cuando se fijo quienes eran los otros dos invitados.  
Un hombre espantapájaros-que resulto ser Smithers estaba vestido en una fina túnica azul con runas doradas en los bordes. Su cabello estaba bien peinado y tirado hacia atrás así que su rostro duro no lo parecía tanto especialmente cuando le sonrió a su hija, Susannah, que había adoptado recientemente.  
A Harry casi le dio un ataque cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro.  
"Henry, déjate de estar Escondido así y ve a recibir a nuestros invitados. Te he enseñado cómo comportarte."  
"¡Abuelo! Me. . .asustaste."  
Miro a Augustus, que estaba vestido en una de sus mejores túnicas con borde plateado y el símbolo de los Prince en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Su cabello oscuro ahora estaba con hebras plateadas, pero solo lo hacía lucir más imponente y digno.  
"¿Donde está Papá?"  
"Él bajara pronto. Vamos chico, no debemos dejar a nuestros invitados esperando."  
Gentilmente guio a Harry al vestíbulo.  
Harry también estaba bien vestido, pantalones negros y un sólido jersey verde esmeralda con botas negras y su túnica era negra con serpientes verdes en los bordes. Había logrado con la ayuda de una poción de Snape, domar de alguna manera su cabello, así que no lucia como un payaso en ropa de mago.  
Harry saludo a Sandra y Smithers educadamente, como le habían enseñado, pero cuando el hombre le hizo un gesto a su hija y dijo, "Harry, te presento a mi hija, Susannah," se quedo mudo.  
Susannah Smithers le record a un hada etérea, era pequeña y su cabello era como hilo de oro plateado, flotaba a su alrededor como un halo, pese a su intento de contenerlo con una cinta carmesí con pequeños cristales. Tenía enormes ojos de zafiro que miraban alrededor asombro y estaba usando un vestido carmesí con un delicado ribete de encaje alrededor del cuello. En sus pies tenia botas negras con piel. Esperaba que en cualquier momento le brotaran alas de la espalda.  
Ella le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo, "Hola. Soy Susannah, gracias por invitarnos."  
Harry al fin encontró su voz. "Err . . .hola. Soy Henry Snape, pero tú puedes. . . llamarme Harry. Todos lo hacen excepto mi abuelo."  
"Encantada de conocerte, Harry," ella extendió su mano.  
Él la tomo gentilmente, luego recordando los modales que Augustus le había enseñado, dijo, "¿Puedo escoltarla a la cena, mi lady?"  
Los ojos de zafiro brillaron y ella sonrió. "Por supuesto señor," le respondió y dejo que le tomara el brazo.  
"Mi abuelo me obliga a decir eso," le susurro en el oído.  
"Papá Amos también es estricto con los modales," le susurro ella, comprendiendo su rubor avergonzado perfectamente.  
Apenas se dieron la vuelta, vieron a Severus bajando las escaleras usando una túnica verde bosque con un brocado de diamante y brillantes botas negras. Su cabello estaba peinando hacia atrás y tomado con una cinta verde y se veía pecaminosamente apuesto.  
Sandra le echo una mirada y tuvo que contener el aliento.  
Los ojos de Severus se abrieron en shock cuando vio quien estaba parada en el vestíbulo. Su primer impulso fue maldecir a cierto viejo casamentero Slytherin pero el segundo fue disfrutar la vista de la hermosa bruja enfrente de él. En realidad nunca había mirado a la Srta. Miska antes, siempre había estado enfocado en comprar ingredientes y mientras ella le conversaba él le respondía, nunca había estado consiente de ella como mujer hasta ahora.  
Ahora vio a la elegante y atractiva mujer que se había perdido antes.  
Por Merlín, pero de verdad estuve ciego todos estos años. ¿Cómo perdí lo que estaba frente a mi todo este tiempo?  
Camino hacia ella y le levanto su mano, hizo una breve referencia a la manera antigua, y dijo con calidez, "Srta. Miska, Feliz Navidad. Es un placer verla fuera de su tienda. De verdad debería salir mas."  
"Feliz Navidad, Severus. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas invitado." Ella le sonrió.  
¡Ese fue mi abuelo, no yo! pensó, pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue, "El placer es mío. Te are un recorrido por los terrenos más tarde. Pero ahora, ¿puedo escoltarla a la cena?"  
"Sería un honor," dijo Sandra, le tomo el brazo y ambos caminaron al comedor.  
Harry los siguió con Susannah, y Augustus con Smithers, y cuando Harry miro a su abuelo, el viejo le sonrió y le cerró un ojo.  
Todos tomaron asiento a la mesa en el gran comedor, con sus tapetes y retratos. Susannah miro alrededor y se veía un poco sobrecogida, así que Harry le dijo, "Casi nunca comemos aquí. Es demasiado. Normalmente comemos en la sala mañanera, que es una especie de cocina. Solo comemos aquí solo cuando tenemos invitados o en las fiestas."  
"A mí tampoco me gustaría comer aquí todo el tiempo," dijo Susannah. "Esos retratos que te miran, me ponen nerviosa."  
"¿Quienes, ellos?" él le hizo una mueca a Malchior, el quinto Lord Prince, y dijo, "No son tan tiesos como lucen. Malchior se emborracho y casi cayo del balcón de su novia una noche, y a su hija Althea le gusta cantar opera. . ."  
Rápidamente le conto historias de las tonterías de sus ancestros hasta que ella se relajo y ya no tuvo miedo de dejar caer el tenedor o mancharse con la sopa.  
Augustus levanto su copa de vino blanco en brindis. "Para las familias, viejas y nuevas, que tengamos una feliz navidad y un productivo nuevo año  
"¡Salud!" dijo Sandra, y choco su copa con Severus.  
Todos bebieron ante eso, los adultos vino y los niños cidra espumante.  
Entonces apareció la cena en sus platos. Había suculento ganso asado con salsa y moldes de puré de papas nadando con mantequilla o salsa de pimienta. Había puré de espinacas y zanahorias cocidas con romero, una delicada sopa de langosta, y salchichas dulces con judías blancas sobre fideos. Bollos calientes acompañaban todo.  
Después de la cena, Severus invito a Sandra a ver el jardín de Drusilla y el invernadero, entre otras cosas, y Augustus se ofreció a mostrarle a Smithers su rara colección de ingredientes de pociones, dejando a Harry con Susannah.  
"Uh . . .¿te gustan los animales? Me regalaron una lechuza para navidad," dijo, un poco incomodo.  
"Si. Me encantan. No nos permitían tener animales en el orfanato donde crecí, pero Papá Amos dice que puedo tener una mascota en mi cumpleaños número once. Eso es en Abril. Justo a tiempo para ir a Hogwarts."  
"Tu estarás en primer año y yo en segundo," dijo Harry, guiándola por las escaleras hasta su habitación.  
"Este lugar es enorme, es asombroso que no te pierdas," dijo ella, sonrojándose porque había sonado estúpido. "Quiero decir . . ."  
"A veces aun me pierdo, especialmente si voy a habitaciones en el ala oeste. Esas solían ser habitaciones para invitados para cuando venían familias enteras a quedarse de vista hace muchos siglos atrás. Pero aquí está mi habitación."  
Abrió la puerta y Parches salto de la cama para saludarlo, ronroneando y maullando. Hedwig voló desde su percha y lo observo adormilada.  
"Esta es mi calicó, Parches y mi lechuza, Hedwig."  
"Son adorables," exclamo Susannah, agachándose para acariciar a la gata, que de inmediato comenzó a ronronear con más fuerza y se comenzó a frotar contra ella. Cuando Susannah se levanto para acariciar a Hedwig, tenía pelos blancos en su vestido.  
"¡Parches, mira lo que hiciste!" gruño Harry, preguntados si ella se enojaría porque tenía pelos en su hermoso vestido nuevo.  
Pero lo único que hizo Susannah fue sacudirse el vestido. "Está bien. No hay problema con un poco de pelo de gato." Ella acaricio a Hedwig y dijo con voz calmada, "No sé si quiero un gato o una lechuza. Me encantaría poder enviar cartas a casa cuando quiera, pero puedes acurrucarte con un gato." Parches se enredo entre sus piernas.  
"Cuando me marche el primer semestre, mi padre me prestó su halcón blanco, Valeska, así que podía enviar cartas sin problemas."  
"Mi mamá me dio un ave una vez, casi puedo recordarla, creo que fue un canario. Solía cantar todo el día en su jaula al lado de la ventana. Tenía cuatro años cuando los perdí por un accidente en pociones," ella dijo como si nada. "No tenía a nadie que se encargara de mi, así que termine en el orfanato."  
"¿Estas. . .feliz de que Smithers te adoptara?"  
Ella asintió. "Si. Era demasiado mayor para ser adoptada, todos quieren a los lindos pequeñitos o a los bebés. Pero él. . .quería a alguien de mi edad y puede verse como un hombre desagradable pero no lo es. Él perdió a su familia en un incendio."  
"Lo sé. Su ladrido es más fuerte que su mordida." Luego le pregunto, por pura curiosidad, "Uh . . .¿te molesto renunciar a tu antiguo nombre y tomar el de él?"  
Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, porque significo que sería parte de una familia de nuevo y es lo que siempre he querido. Mi papás, comprenderían, se que ellos no querrían que estuviera sola para siempre. Así que estoy feliz de ser Susannah Smithers."  
Harry asintió, pensando que era igual como él sentía su propia adopción.  
"¿Te gusta volar?"  
"Si. Teníamos una vieja escoba en el orfanato, apenas salía del piso, pero siempre podía hacerla volar." Entonces diviso la Phoenix. "¿Es una verdadera Phoenix Starfire 2000? ¡He leído sobre ellas!"  
"Échale una mirada," le hizo un gesto hacia la escoba. Luego añadió generosamente, "Puedes probarla si quieres."  
Ella examine la escoba de carreras con ganas. "Me encantaría, pero este vestido y la escoba no van bien juntos. Preferiría que no colapsaras por el shock al ver mi ropa interior," añadió sonriendo.  
Harry se puso rojo y también sonrió. "Gracias a Merlín yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Pero no puedo volar hasta el próximo semestre."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque estoy castigado. Salí volando en una tormenta de nieve y caí de mi escoba."  
"Cielos, ¿te lastimaste?"  
"Si. Me rompí la nariz, me lastime la rodilla, y sufrí una contusión."  
Ella hizo una mueca. "¡Ayy! Yo me rompí el brazo una vez al caer de un árbol."  
"¿Trepas arboles?"  
"Todo el tiempo. No soy el hada delicada que todos creen que soy," respondió ella.  
"¿Juegas Quidditch?"  
"No. Nunca aprendí. Pero me gusta mirar."  
"¿En serio?" Hermione odiaba el Quidditich. "¿Te gustaría. . .venir a un juego con mis amigos Neville, Blaise y yo?" las palabras salieron de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo.  
"¿No te molestaría?"  
"No. Solo. . .necesito preguntarle a mi papá si está bien." Dijo Harry, sonrojándose. "espera aquí, volveré enseguida."  
Se apresuro a salir de la habitación pensando, ¡No puedo creer que la invite a un juego de Quidditch! ¡Apenas la conozco! aunque, tampoco había conocido a Smithers ese año cuando le había comprado el regale de navidad.  
Se dirigió al invernadero, esperando pillar a Severus mostrándole a Sandra alguna planta exótica o algo así. El invernadero estaba vacío. Observo por la gran ventana hacia el jardín de Drusilla, con sus flores siempre vivas y diviso a dos figuras paradas al lado de un árbol.  
Harry se quedo helado. Pétalos caían a su alrededor mientras ellos se besaban.  
Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia adentro. ¡NO necesitaba ver eso! ¡Por Merlín!  
No supo cómo pudo mantener un rostro sereno cuando Lina los llamo a todos a comer postre y a beber chocolate caliente con malvaviscos asados sobre el fuego. Se dio cuenta que era una cosa molestar a su padre sobre tener una relación, pero era otra bastante diferente ver sus progresos. Pero si recordó preguntarle a Severus y a Smithers si Susannah podía asistir a un partido de Quidditch con él en el verano.  
"Por supuesto. Son tus entradas, puedes llevar a quien quieras," dijo Severus.  
"Nunca supe que te gustaba el Quidditch, Susannah," dijo su padre.  
"Me gusta mucho. ¿Puedo ir señor?"  
Smithers asintió. "Puedes ir, mientras te comportes bien con el Sr. Snape."  
"Gracias. A todos," dijo ella sonriendo.  
"De nada," dijo Harry, y luego se pregunto por qué la sonrisa de Susannah lo hacía sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago.  
Rápidamente bebió su chocolate, ¿preguntándose que le sucedía? ¿Quizás había algo en el chocolate?  
Con el rabillo del ojo, diviso a Sandra mirando soñadoramente a Severus y pensó que quizás la vieja magia navideña había funcionando bastante bien.  
Al menos eso pensó hasta que diez minutos después los invitados marcharon a sus casas, y Severus se dirigió a Augustus y dijo con fuerza, "¿Abuelo, podría hablar contigo en privado?"  
"¿Sucede algo malo, Severus?"  
Severus no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al estudio de Augustus.  
Harry los miro, debatiendo si debería ir a acostarse y meterse en sus propios asuntos o si debía ir a espiar por el ojo de la cerradura.


	19. Capitulo 19 Los tres reyes

Harry subió las escaleras en silencio, sacándose los zapatos antes de hacerlo para subir sigilosamente los peldaños de madera en calcetines. Estaba confundido de porque su padre estaría molesto con su abuelo, cuando había creído que la velada había resultado muy bien. A veces no podía comprender al Maestro de Pociones. Para cuando llego al estudio, podía oír la voz elevada de Severus con tono molesto, aunque no en completo tono enojado.  
"Abuelo, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no necesito ayuda para encontrar una mujer con quien salir?"  
Harry se sonrojo. Ah, así que de eso se trataba. De repente recordó la escena de la que había sido testigo en el jardín de Drusilla y sintió que se ponía colorado hasta las orejas. ¿De verdad quería oír esta conversación? Estaba cansado y quería jugar con Hedwig antes de dormir y sabía que si lo atrapaban espiando—algo que Severus y Augustus consideraban en los más alto de la lista de malos modales—estaría en peores problemas de los en que ya estaba. Por una vez, se inteligente, Harry, y solo ve a acostarte. Ya estas castigado hasta el año nuevo, no quieres hacer las cosas peores.  
Así que ignoro la pequeña semilla de curiosidad que susurraba en su oído y se dirigió a su habitación. Paso varios minutos acariciando y jugando con sus mascotas, que no tenían problemas de estar juntas, y luego comenzó a escribir cartas para sus amigos, preguntándoles como estaban pasando sus vacaciones. Iba a mitad de camino de la de Neville cuando cayó dormido sobre su pergamino.  
De vuelta en el estudio, Severus estaba mirando enojado a su abuelo. " . . . ¿por Merlín crees que soy un patético idiota que no puede encontrar una mujer y te necesita de casamentero ?"  
"Severus, te lo he dicho antes, necesitas salir más. Ahora que Henry esta en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año, puedes finalmente comenzar a tener una vida que no gire alrededor de tu hijo. O tú trabajo. Por lo que vi, tú y la Srta. Miska parecieron llevarse bastante bien." Dijo Augustus con calma. Él había esperado que Severus reaccionara de esta manera, el joven mago era extremadamente delicado cuando tenía que ver con sus relaciones personales, y bastante precavido en dejar entra a alguien tras sus murallas cuidadosamente construidas.  
"¡Bueno, sí. . .pero ese no es el punto, abuelo!" protesto Severus, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo. "Habría invitado a salir a Sandra. . .eventualmente."  
"¿Cuando, Severus? ¿Cuándo Henry este en séptimo año? No es mi intención ser pesado, pero no entiendo porque seguías rechazando a la dama cuando esta obviamente interesada en ti."  
Severus apretó la mandíbula. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir su vida personal, pero presentía que a menos que le dijera algo a Augustus el viejo mago seguiría insistiendo. "Tengo mis razones."  
Augustus los miro profundamente. "¿Como cuáles? ¿Temías ser rechazado como lo hizo Lily antes? Porque déjame decirte de inmediato que eso no va a suceder. Este no es un romance de escuela, La Srta. Miska—Sandra—es una mujer madura que sabe cuando ve a un hombre deseable—"  
"¡Abuelo por favor!" Severus comenzó a sonrojarse, sin poder evitarlo. "¡Me haces sonar como una especie de. . .fantasía nocturna!"  
Augustus sonrió de medio lado. "¿Y que tiene de malo eso, chico? Como te decía, ya no eres un atolondrado adolescente, eres un hombre muy fino y no me sorprende que ella este tras de ti, Severus. Eres un muy buen partido Maestro de Pociones."  
Severus bufo. "Ella no me conoce muy bien. Todo lo que sabe es en que trabajo y que puedo cantar villancicos. .. "se detuvo, horrorizado ante lo que había dicho.  
Augustus sonrió. "¿Le has estado cantando villancicos? Con razón esta atraída a ti. Nosotros lo hombres Prince siempre hemos tenido. . . ¿como decía Drusilla? Ah, sí, voces que pueden hacer llorar a una roca. Ella adoraba que yo le cantara."  
"Solo eran villancicos navideños," murmuro Severus. "Le cante una canción cada vez que vistamos el Callejón Diagon antes de Navidad. No era nada espectacular, no soy Taliesin. No sé porque seguía pidiéndome una canción todos los años. . ."  
"¿No lo sabes? Merlín, Severus, eres un Maestro de Agua, y tradicionalmente un Maestro de ese Talento tiene la voz más cautivadora, cuando decide usarla de esa manera."  
"¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Qué deliberadamente. . .trate de seducirla? ¡Porque no hice algo así!"  
"Severus, no necesitas nada más que abrir tu boca y recibes toda la atención de las chicas. No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. La voz de un Maestro del Agua es un arma poderosa. ¿No has notado que ni siquiera necesitas levantar la voz y la mayoría de las personas hace lo que les ordenas? Mira a tu hijo."  
Lentamente, asintió. Siempre había tenido una voz suave, y no le gustaba gritarle a las personas, porque había crecido en una casa en la que el principal método de comunicación de su padre eran gritos de furia, normalmente seguidos de sus puños. "No me gusta gritarle a la gente."  
"No es necesario que los hagas. Aquellos que mandan el Agua tienen una presencia que no tiene rival, y las mujeres adoran esa voz sedosa, Severus."  
"¿Como sabes todo esto? ¿Ella. . .te lo dijo?"  
Augustus rio. "No necesitó hacerlo. Severus, he vivido tres veces más que tu, y he visto el efecto que la voz tiene en las mujeres."  
"¿Entonces porque no tuvo efecto en Lily?" dijo con fuerza Severus.  
"Tus poderes aun no despertaban. ¿Y te has detenido a pensar que tuviste suerte de no haberte casado con ella, si ella estaba enamorada de alguien más? ¿O que ella no confiaba en ti lo suficiente como para saber que tu no irías por el Camino Oscuro? Una relación construida sin confianza no dura. Quizás ella nunca fue la mujer correcta para ti, Severus."  
"No, estas equivocado."  
"No lo creo. Ella fue la primera chica que amaste, y nunca olvidaste eso. ¿Pero no crees que ya es tiempo de dejarla ir y permitirte ser feliz? No hay razón por la que no puedas tener una relación y criar a tu hijo."  
"No quería descuidar a Harry, y en ese entonces no podía decirle la verdad sobre él, y no quería comenzar una relación con secretos. No tenía nada que ver con mis sentimientos por Lily."  
Augustus no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, creía que mucha de la reticencia de Severus al lidiar con mujeres venia de su rota infancia y del rechazo de su primer amor. Severus era alguien muy apasionado por las cosas, aunque hacia lo mejor posible por esconderlo, y el que Lily escogiera a James Potter sobre él lo había lastimado profundamente, y solo había aumentado sus problemas de auto estima. Una vez lastimado, dos veces tímido. Aun así, sabía que si presionaba el tema, Severus se amargaría y se enojaría y no quería que la Navidad terminara de esa manera.  
"Estoy de acuerdo, honestidad y confianza son la base de una buena relación. Ahora que Harry conoce la verdad sobre su pasado, puedes decidir si confías suficiente en la Srta. Miska para contarle."  
"No lo sé," dijo Severus, exasperado. "Y es por eso que no quería tu intromisión."  
"Oh, vamos, Severus. No es intromisión si quiero ver a mi heredero casado y feliz antes de morir. Ahora guarda ese orgullo tuyo y piensa lógicamente. Un hombre de tu position tiene ciertas responsabilidades con el nombre familiar."  
Severus lo miro con la boca abierta. "¿Que quieres decir antes de morir? ¿Abuelo, hay algo que no me has dicho? ¿Estás enfermo?"  
Augustus suspiro. "No, Severus. Tengo perfecta salud para un hombre de mi edad. Pero el hecho es que tengo más de cien años y no estaré aquí por siempre. Así que deseo que estés feliz y tengas una familia en la que apoyarte antes que me vaya."  
"Tengo a Harry."  
"Lo sé, pero el niño no es un sustituto para una dama, Severus," Augustus dijo directamente. "Lo quiero mucho, pero y si algo le pasara, que Merlín lo prohíba, ¿qué harías? Debes pensar en el futuro y debes tener otro heredero."  
"¿Así que debo casarme por las líneas sanguíneas, como un semental premiado?" le pregunto con fuerza, irritado.  
"Cásate con quien quieras, Severus, pero no esperes diez años. Creo que Sandra Miska te ama, ¿sino porque diablos esperaría cuatro años por un hombre que apenas la nota? No seas tonto y la alejes. En estos tiempos, es raro que una dama—o cualquier persona—espere por algo. Ella no es una chica recién salida de la escuela, sabe lo que quiere, y creo que podrías tener mala suerte con otra persona. Ella es mestiza, al igual que tu, así que incluso tienen eso en común."  
"¿Como averiguaste eso?" pregunto Severus. "Ella solo me lo dijo hoy."  
"No estoy sordo," Augustus respondió superior. "Los escuche en la cena."  
"¿Que mas oíste viejo zorro?"  
"Lo suficiente para saber que ella seria una buena compañera para ti si dejaras de ser tan quisquilloso y salieras con ella. Y si estoy equivocado, bueno. . .no sería la primera vez." El Maestro Elemental suspiro. "Y antes que te subas a tu gran caballo, nieto, no, no estoy tratando de interferir en tu vida y no creo en los matrimonios arreglados como lo hacen la mayoría de los sangrepura. Mis padres trataron eso conmigo, y termino en desastre. Si, casi estuve casado dos veces. Estuve comprometido desde muy pequeño con Anastasia Amberly, que se convirtió en Anastasia Malfoy luego que rompí el compromiso después de pasar unos meses juntos y decidí que nos mataríamos mutuamente si nos obligaban a casarnos. Acababa de cumplir diecisiete y no podíamos soportarnos. Ella era una bruja arrogante que solo se preocupaba por propiedad y las apariencias y nada por el honor o la integridad y aun que yo era bastante tieso era demasiado inteligente y astuto para mi propio bien. Ella miraba hacia abajo a todos lo que no tuviera un Nombre o un Titulo y no respetaba a nadie aparte de ella, lo mejor que hice fue desafiar a mi padre y romper el contrato basado en diferencias irreconciliables. Eso me dejo libre para seguir mi propia carrera como Auror, y ahí conocí a Drusilla."  
"¿Cuando la conociste supiste que sería la indicada?" pregunto Severus con curiosidad.  
"No al principio. Al comienzo peleamos como perros y gatos, ella tenía tremendo temperamento, y no entendía porque yo había sido promovido en vez de ella para cuidar al Ministro," Augustus sonrió recordando. "Pero yo lo comprendía. Ella era como un puercoespín espinoso, pero tenía lo que le faltaba a Anastasia, honor e integridad y sobre todo compasión, aunque en ese entonces lo escondía bastante bien, por miedo a salir lastimada. Como lo haces tú. Al igual que yo, ella creía que la única manera de protegerse de sentir mucho era construir una muralla alrededor de su corazón cubierta de espinas y pretender que estaba feliz de estar sola, Drusilla Stormbringer, distante y orgullosa. Pero yo supe como pasar esas espinas y ver el corazón debajo, y así fue como gane su respeto, por ver lo que nadie más había visto, que a veces los difíciles esconden un alma compasiva, al igual como al contrario alguien que se ve abierto y amado por todos puede ser frio y manipulador por dentro, y no le importan los individuos aparte de como pueden servir para sus propios planes. Como Albus Dumbledore."  
"¿Entonces tu no confías en él?"  
"No. Nunca he confiado en el hombre, él dice que no busca poder para sí mismo, pero lo que el hombre no busca abiertamente, busca con sutileza. A veces el verdadero poder no es el Ministro, pero sino el que susurra en su oído. Y Dumbledore tiene una gran influencia sobre Fudge. Si no la tuviera, yo diría que el pequeño Henry habría sido ubicado por el Ministerio y jamás habría ido a parar con sus familiares Muggle. Fue Dumbledore el que convenció a Fudge que Henry estaría mejor siendo criado fuera del mundo mágico y quien lo dejo en la puerta de los Dursleys sin molestarse en hablar primero con ellos. Claro está, supongo que debemos estar agradecidos de ello, porque encontraste a Henry por esa razón, y creció feliz, seguro y amado. Solo el cielo sabe como habría salido de otra manera."  
Severus asintió, la mayoría de su molestia contra el mago se había ido. "¿Así que crees que debería darle a Sandra una oportunidad?"  
"Así es. Y a ti también. Solo porque Lily Potter ha muerto no es razón para convertirse en un monje, chico. Vive un poco, ¡solo tienes treinta y un años!"  
"Con un hijo de once."  
"¿Y? tenia tu edad, quizás un poco más joven, cuando comencé a salir con Drusilla. No eres demasiado viejo para comenzar una familia, Severus. Creo que a Henry le gustaría tener un hermano menor. Y a mí me gustaría tener más nietos por aquí."  
"No comiences abuelo."  
Augustus le dio una mirada tan inocente como la de un cachorro recién nacido. "¿Qué? Es solo una declaración."  
Severus rodo sus ojos. "Claro."  
"Te gusta la chica, ¿no es así?"  
"Si. Es fácil para mí hablar con ella y es muy atractiva, aunque ella no lo cree. La invitare a cenar y vere como se dan las cosas."  
"Bien. Eso es todo lo que quería."  
"Hablando de Dumbledore, ¿no se dará cuenta que transferimos la bóveda Potter y comenzara a hacer preguntas?"  
"No, porque la transferencia fue hecha de una cuenta muerta, además fue hecha de forma legal y luego solicitamos un Juramento de Secreto. Dumbledore no sabrá nada a menos que decida sacar dinero de la bóveda, pero porque se molestaría en hacer algo así si Harry Potter esta desaparecido o presuntamente muerto. No necesita el dinero Potter, su familia es bastante adinerada."  
"Pero no tan adinerados como los Prince." Severus dijo con astucia. Solo él, Augustus y el asesor financiero goblin que trabajaba con ellos sabía exactamente el valor de la fortuna Prince y era mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Augustus no era ostentoso y vivía tranquilamente, pero era un buen hombre de negocios e invertía astutamente, y había hecho maravillas con su herencia.  
"No. Pero el dinero no lo es todo. Dumbledore contaba con Harry Potter para cumplir con esa maldita profecía, como tú sabes, pero ahora que él es un Snape por adopción sanguínea, eso ya no es algo que podrá controlar. Sera bastante. . .interesante descubrir como reaccionara cuando se entere de la verdad."  
"Si. ¿Y que haremos sobre esos Dursley?" pregunto Severus, diciendo el nombre como si fuera algo desagradable.  
Los ojos de Augustus brillaron. "Estaré feliz de que se encuentren con mi propia rama de justicia."  
"Y yo estaré feliz de ayudarte," dijo Severus, su animo volviéndose de repente amenazador.  
"De eso nos encargaremos mañana. Pero ahora, ya es tarde y necesito dormir. Feliz Navidad, Severus."  
Severus contuvo un bostezo. "Yo igual necesito dormir abuelo. Feliz navidad. Hasta mañana."  
Salió del estudio y fue a chequear a su hijo.  
Encontró a Harry dormido sobre su escritorio en una poza de tinta, su mano había botado el tintero mientras dormía.  
Severus meneo la cabeza, limpió el desastre con un hechizo, luego limpió a Harry con otro, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acostó. Harry no despertó, y Severus lo dejo con sus sueños.  
En el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, mientras Harry comía panqueques con canela y banana, Severus lo miro especulativamente, "¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la cabaña de caza hace algunos días, y me dijiste que querías saber porque tus familiares te dejaron en ese pesebre?"  
"Si. ¿Por qué?"  
"Porque tu abuelo y yo tenemos planeado hacer una visita a Surrey, para confrontar a tus tacaños familiares sobre ese asunto y sobre como estaban apropiándose ilegalmente de los fondos de tu bóveda. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Quizás te ayudaría a encontrar un cierre en este asunto."  
Harry lo pensó. El impulso que lo había hecho volar tan despreocupadamente en su escoba durante una tormenta no era tan fuerte ahora que había sido perdonado y había aceptado el hecho que había sido adoptado y que pertenecía a una familia. En esos momentos había estado asustado y dolido y buscaba a alguien que le diera respuestas. Aun así, se pregunto sobre ellos—y le gustaría verlos aunque fuera una vez, para poder decirles que se fueran a la mierda, quizás incluso choquearlos con el hecho de que su horrible plan no había funcionando, y el sobrino que habían desechado aun estaba bien vivo.  
Asintió decidido. "Si. Quiero ir con ustedes y. . .verlos."  
"Pensé que eso querrías," dijo Severus, luego continuo con su desayuno.  
"¿Que les harán?"  
Augustus sonrió salvajemente. "Oh, me asegurare que ellos deseen nunca haber hecho algo tan cruel y malo, se salieron con la suya durante estos ultimo diez años. Pero ya no más. Usare su miedo y sus leyes en su contra. Aunque eso es justicia, no es nada como le que me gustaría hacerles."  
Harry se estremeció ante esas palabras, porque podía imaginar el desastre que causaría el Maestro Elemental si así lo elegía. Podía enviar un tornado o un huracán para hacer desaparecer la casa de los Dursley o un terremoto para hacerla desaparecer en la tierra o un fuego para que quedara echa cenizas. Pero se controlaría, porque así era el control de un Maestro Elemental.  
Harry estaba agradecido y no al mismo tiempo por ese control; no le habría molestado ver como un terremoto se tragaba la casa de los Dursley, no después de lo que le habían hecho.  
"Ahhhh, esperaba verte hacer un terremoto," dijo con nostalgia.  
"¿Botar su casa frente a ellos?" sugirió su abuelo. "La idea cruzo mi mente varias veces. Pero algo asi seria muy extraño, ya que en Surrey no hay temblores, disturbaría el balance del mundo natural y llamaría la atención del mundo mágico, cosa que ninguno de nosotros quiere. Seria bastante satisfactorio, tal vez, pero crearía problemas con los Aurores y quizás incluso alertaría a Dumbledore. Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo y evitar que tu nombre se conecte con cualquier cosa que se pueda relacionar con Harry Potter."  
"¿Ni siquiera uno pequeño?" rogo Harry.  
"Quizás uno pequeño," dijo Augustus. Luego regreso a su propio desayuno de huevos revueltos, jamón y tostadas. "Termina tu desayuno."  
Harry comió otro bocado de su panqueque y miro por la ventana a la nieve que se arremolinaba en el viento y se le ocurrió otra pregunta. "Bien, ¿Podre ser una mago Elemental ahora que he sido adoptado en la familia?"  
Augustus lo miro pensativo. "Bueno, Henry, en realidad no puedo decirlo. El Don Elemental es muy raro y a veces salta generaciones incluso cuando has nacido en la familia de manera normal. No sé si se presentara en un hijo adoptado, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Al igual que el clima, el Don es impredecible. Pero no comenzaras a mostrar señales hasta cuando estés en tu último año de escuela. O después."  
"¿Como lo sabré?"  
"Oh, lo sabrás. Sentirás una afinidad sobrecogedora hacia el elemento del que serás Maestro."  
"¿De qué elemento crees que seré Maestro?"  
"Hmm. . .A veces te veo adepto al fuego, ya que a menudo el fuego es temerario y tiene un gran temperamento como tú. Pero otras veces. . .tu habilidad en una escoba y tu amor por las alturas me hacen creer que podría ser aire. Es imposible saber hasta que suceda."  
"Ojala fuera un Maestro del Aire."  
Augustus sonrió, porque muchos niños deseaban el Don Elemental a la edad de Harry.  
Severus fervientemente deseaba lo contrario. Ya tenía más que suficiente con Harry cuando el chico hacia travesuras normales, solo Merlín sabía cómo sería si fuera un Maestro del Aire.  
Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar, Augustus los guio a la chimenea y activo la red Floo. Él había conseguido que la conectaran con la residencia de los Dursley, después de asegurarse que tenían una chimenea disponible. Si no, habrían volado usando un hechizo rastreador.  
Pero de esta manera, Severus pensó maliciosamente, sería más grande el shock. Tenía muchas ganas de escandalizar a esa malvada Petunia. Ella siempre lo odio cuando eran niños y siempre estaba amenazándolo con acusarlo por hablar de magia y por enseñarle a Lily sobre ella, porque ella sabía que Tobias odiaba eso. "¡Entonces recibirás la paliza que mereces, Snape!" le siseaba ella y sus pálidos ojos azules brillaban felices. "¡Fenómeno antinatural!"  
Pero el tiempo había probado quien era en realidad el "fenómeno antinatural", y no era él.  
"Yo iré primero abuelo," se ofreció, luego arrogo un puñado de polvo verde a la chimenea y grito, "¡Numero 4 Privet Drive!"  
Llamas verdes se alzaron hasta la altura de su cabeza, y con cuidado entro en ellas, seguido momentos después por Augustus y Harry.  
Normalmente el viaje por Floo era rápido y económico, pero esa mañana no lo fue, quizás porque esta era una conexión reciente, pero cual fuera la razón, la red los hizo salir con un fuerte ¡KABOOM!  
En medio de la sala, entre trozos de yeso, hollín y virutas de madera. Los dos Snapes y Augustus comenzaron a toser con fuerza porque habían inhalado hollín. Su llegad había sido tan violenta que la pared tras la chimenea de repente mostro impresionantes grietas y trozos se habían desprendido.  
Escucharon la voz de un niño gritando, "¡Mamá, ven rápido! ¡La chimenea exploto! ¡Maldición, mira este desastre!" sonaba mas emocionado que molesto, porque desastres no eran parte de la rutina diaria de Privet Drive.  
"¡Dudley, sabes que no me gusta ese lenguaje!" dijo una voz de mujer en tono reprobador.  
"Papá lo dice," se quejo el niño. "¡Ven, tienes que ver esto! ¿Me pregunto qué sucedió?"  
"Duddy, dime que no estuviste encendiendo fuegos artificiales en la chimenea otra vez."  
"No mamá. Eso fue la semana pasada."  
Harry se limpio los ojos con la manga pensando ¿su mamá lo deja encender fuegos artificiales en la chimenea de la casa? ¡Yo jamás podría hacer algo así!  
Aun había nubes de polvo por el yeso roto que se estaba posando sobre la nueva alfombra Aubusson y el sofá de chintz blanco cuando los magos se enderezaron y se sacudieron la ropa. Habían dado unos cuantos pasos desde la chimenea, que lucía como si una bomba hubiera detonado en ella, cuando Petunia entro apresurada a la habitación, seguida de Dudley, su rostro apretado estaba lleno de incredulidad y horror.  
"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!" fue todo lo que logro decir al principio. Luego sus ojos se abrieron al ver quienes estaban parados frente a ella y grito, "¿Quién son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa? ¡Lárguense antes que llame a la policía!"  
"¿Como entraron aquí?" pregunto Dudley, mirando a Harry curiosamente. Era un niño alto y regordete con cabello rubio, mejillas redondas, y estaba vestido en jeans y una polera que tenía manchas de comida.  
"Por la chimenea," respondió Harry, dándole a su primo una mirada que decía obviamente.  
"La gente no viaja por las chimeneas. ¿Estás chiflado?"  
"No, acabamos de hacerlo."  
Petunia tenía una mano en su pecho y respiraba accidentadamente, su pecho agitado bajo su vestido floreado. "¡Márchense o llamare a la policía!"  
"Hazlo, Petunia," dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos duros. "Deberían estar aquí para ser testigos del milagroso regreso de tu amado sobrino, Harry Potter."  
"¡Eres un mentiroso, Severus Snape!" ladro ella. "Harry está muerto, fue secuestrado y asesinado. . ."Sus ojos se posaron en el niño parado al lado del mago alto y se puso pálida como una hoja de papel. "No. . .no . . no es posible. . .estas muerto. . .nadie pudo sobrevivir el frio de esa noche. . ."  
"Hola, tía Petunia," dijo Harry fulminándola con la mirada. "¿Me recuerdas?"  
Petunia dejo escapar un grito y se desmayo, aterrizando en el piso con un golpe seco.  
"¡Mamá! ¡Oh cielos!" grito Dudley. Se arrodillo al lado de su madre, sacudiéndola. "¡Mamá, despierta!"  
"Permíteme," Severus dijo con frialdad, y apunto su varita a la inconsciente Petunia y le disparo un chorro de agua, dándole directo en la cara.  
"¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi mama sola, quien quiera que seas!" grito Dudley mirado como si quisiera atacar a Severus.  
"Él es tu tío y yo soy tu primo," Harry le dijo tratando de ayudar. "Y ese hombre de allí es mi abuelo."  
"Pero . . .pero no tengo un primo," tartamudeo Dudley totalmente confundido.  
Petunia tosió y despertó. "¡Ahhh! ¿Porque estoy mojada?" rápidamente se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Severus. "¿Mas de tu diabólica magia, Snape? No has cambiado ni un poco. Sigues siendo el mismo chico escondido y viscoso de la zanja."  
Los labios de Severus se curvaron. "Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Petunia. ¡Aun eres una arpía miserable de corazón frio que no tuvo la decencia de ver que el hijo de su hermana fuera cuidado adecuadamente! Lily debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por lo que le hiciste—dejándolo para que se congelara a la intemperie en un nacimiento en Noche buena. Que buena tu caridad cristiana, ¿no?"  
Petunia se puso blanca, su rostro perdió todo color. "No . . .eso no es cierto . . .él fue secuestrado . . ."  
"¡No te molestes con mentiras, mujer!" Augustus dijo con fuerza, su varita en sus manos, su rostro duro como la piedra. "¡Sabemos la verdad, no esa estúpida mentira que le entregaste a Dumbledore y los periódicos sobre haber que el chico había sido secuestrado por un pervertido Muggle! Mi nieto Severus fue quien encontró al bebé en el pesebre y lo salvo de la muerte. Lo sabemos todo, en realidad no creíste que podrías ocultar la verdad por siempre, ¿no es así?" miro fijamente a Petunia y ella tembló, porque los ojos del Maestro Elemental parecían perforarla, llegando a las profundidades de su alma.  
Dudley jadeo, luego grito, "¡Voy a llamar a papá!" salió corriendo para llamar por teléfono a su padre que estaba en el club de varones celebrando las fiestas con dardos y cerveza.  
"¿Como ustedes fenómenos vienen a pedirme explicaciones?" siseo Petunia, sus ojos brillando salvajes con desesperación. Todos estos años y ahora el pasado venia a perseguirla en la forma de un niño que tenía los mismos ojos que su hermana.  
Por primera vez, Harry hablo, dándole rienda suelta al caldero de rabia, dolor y traición que burbujeaba en su interior. "¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarme en un pesebre como si fuera basura, tía?" las cosa comenzaron a temblar en la habitación y una lámpara cayo, mudo testimonio de la batalla que se desarrollaba dentro del pecho del joven mago. "¿Que le hice yo alguna vez? Era su sobrino, su sangre, ¡Era un bebé! ¿Por qué hizo algo tan . . .horrible?" sintió lagrimas en sus ojos, pero uso la rabia para secarlas antes que cayeran. Prefería morir que demostrarle lo mucho que lo había lastimado.  
Petunia se sobresalto como si la hubieran abofeteado. Luego se paro derecha y enfrento su mirada de rabia con una propia. "¡Eres un fenómeno antinatural! Nunca quise criarte—ese viejo loco te dejo en nuestra puerta junto con la leche y simplemente espero que te aceptara. ¡Tonto! Me case para alejarme de todas las cosas no naturales y de la gente que mi hermana traía a la casa— ¡incluido ese!" su dedo apunto a Severus. "Le advertí que nada bueno saldría si ella iba a esa escuela, ¿pero escucho? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Entonces ella se caso con otro fenómeno y naciste tú! ¡Y luego tuvo el coraje de morir y dejarme con su mocoso! Sabía que había algo malo sobre ti en el momento que te vi. Tenías esa . . .marca en ti, como la marca del demonio, y esos inquietantes ojos verdes como un gato, ¡Y supe que crecerías para ser un monstruo fenómeno como ella! ¡Y tenía un hijo y no quera que lo ensuciaras con tu anti naturalidad!"  
"Así . . .que me dejo para morir," Harry dijo en voz baja. Luego añadió, "¿Entonces quien es el monstruo?"  
Varias figuritas de cristal en un estante comenzaron a explotar cuando la magia del joven mago estallo.  
Petunia grito e hizo una mueca. "¡Ven! ¡Eres igual que tu madre, ella siempre hacia cosas extrañas! ¡Y mis padres la amaban por eso! Ella siempre fue su querida niña, mientras que yo era ignorada. ¡Pero no más! Ahora yo soy quien lo tiene todo—una hermosa casa, una familia perfecta, y mucho dinero, ¿y donde esta ella? Comida para los gusanos—¡Bah!" ella escupió en el piso. "¡Eso es lo que consiguen lidiando con la magia!"  
"¡Esta equivocada!" grito Harry sus ojos brillando. "¡Usted no sabe nada sobre la magia, perra!"  
Varios cojines en el sofá se rompieron.  
"¡Usted es la anti natural, no mi papá y mi abuelo! ellos no abandonaron a un bebé inocente para morir en un pesebre."  
La puerta delantera se abrió de golpe y Vernon entro con fuerza a la sala, aferrando una escopeta. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a los tres magos. "¿Quien diablo son ustedes? ¡Si han puesto un dedo en mi esposa, les volare la cabeza!" él comenzó a levantar el arma.  
Solo para que el arma saliera disparada de sus manos se doblara en la forma de un pretzel en el aire, y luego cayera a los pies de Vernon.  
"¡Nunca amenace a mi familia, Muggle!" gruño Augustus.  
Pareció crecer un pie en instante, y poder comenzó a radiar de él.  
Petunia agarro a Vernon y comenzó a llorar histéricamente. "¡Vernon, son ellos! ¡Se enteraron de lo que hicimos, sobre el pesebre, y lo han traído de vuelta!" ella apunto con un dedo tembloroso a Harry.  
Vernon se puso pálido. "¡Se suponia que moriría!"  
"Pero no fue así," gruño Augustus y de repente la tierra tembló bajo su pies y más yeso se desmorono de la pared.  
Los Dursley gritaron cuando temblores remecieron la casa.  
Abruptamente, Vernon se soltó de Petunia y salió al vestíbulo gritando, "¡Aguanta, Pet! ¡Llamare a la policía!"  
"Equivocado." Augustus declaro fríamente.  
Vernon fue arrancado del piso y quedo suspendido del aire, sus manos y piernas agitándose frenéticamente. "¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!"  
Una mano invisible lo llevo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrogo al sofá, cuyos brazos cobraron vida y lo aferraron con fuerza.  
A una llorosa Petunia le dieron el mismo tratamiento.  
El único que quedaba era Dudley, que estaba acurrucado en la puerta, observando en silencioso terror.  
"¡Silencio!" grito Severus y los gritos y las amenazas pararon.  
Augustus caminó hacia ellos, aun envuelto en esa poderosa aura, y los miro con desprecio. Ya no estaba el indulgente y ocasionalmente estricto abuelo que Harry siempre había conocido. En su lugar había un duro-como la piel de un dragón- Auror, listo para interrogar sospechosos. Él ni se molesto en sacar su varita.  
"Ahora. Voy a hacerles algunas preguntas, que responderán verdaderamente y con rapidez. No intenten mentir, porque sabré si lo hacen, y entonces. . ." se detuvo y un temblor sacudió la casa. "Asientan si me comprenden."  
Ambos Dursley comenzaron a asentir como marionetas.  
Severus cancelo el Hechizo Silenciador.  
"¿Ustedes intencionalmente y con premeditada malicia dejaron a Harry Potter, su sobrino, en un pesebre en noche buena hace diez años atrás?"  
"Si." Dijo Petunia.  
"Lo hice. Era la única forma de deshacerse del mocoso," respondió Vernon, fulminando con la mirada a los magos, especialmente a Harry.  
"¿Estaban conscientes de que el clima estaba tan malo que Harry Potter habría muerto si alguien no lo encontraba?"  
Nuevamente, los dos asintieron.  
"Así que, a sabiendas cometieron un asesinato," comenzó Augustus. "O lo habrían hecho de no ser por intervención divina. Y esa no fue la primera vez que maltrataron a su sobrino, ¿no es así?"  
"Lo encerramos en la alacena unas cuantas veces cuando no dejaba de llorar," se burlo Vernon. "Es donde fenómenos como él pertenecen."  
"Le di la ropa vieja de Dudley y un biberón al día, ¿porque molestarnos en gastar dinero en una criatura como esa?"  
"¿Así que lo descuidaron y lo mataron de hambre antes de decidir deshacerse de él permanentemente? El hijo de tu hermana y nunca mostraron un poquito de amor o compasión por él. ¿Por qué no?"  
Vernon se encogió de hombros. "Ya tenía suficiente con el mío, no necesitábamos otro maldito niño para criar."  
"¿Cómo podría amar a un engendro anormal de la magia? Es como amar una pieza de basura pegada en tu zapato."  
Se oyó un trueno repentino y Petunia y Vernon saltaron, o trataron.  
El rostro de Augustus estaba furioso.  
"¿Y se atreven a llamarnos anormales? Incluso una madre serpiente se preocupa de los suyos. No solo trataste de asesinar a tu sobrino, mujer, si no que inventaron una historia falsa para cubrir sus acciones, y siguieron tomando el dinero para la mantención de su sobrino por dos años más, ¿acaso eso no es cierto?"  
"Err . . .¡sí!" dijo Vernon. "Merecíamos compensación por alimentar y vestir al mocoso por meses."  
"¿Compensación?" Augustus rio con frialdad. "¿Por qué? ¿Por unos trapos y un miserable biberón por día? ¿Quizás algunos pañales? ¡Qué gasto! Recibían más de mil libras al mes para la mantención de Harry Potter. ¿Qué hicieron con el dinero?"  
"Invertí la mitad en el mercado de valores. Me fue muy bien," Vernon declaro orgulloso. "Use lo demás para la escuela privada de Dudley y fuimos a algunos viajes a las islas con Petunia además de unos toquecitos a la casa."  
"¿Y cuanto queda del dinero?"  
Vernon frunció el ceño. "Bastante."  
"Ya veo. Ustedes cometieron negligencia, fraude e intento de asesinato, para poder deshacerse de un pequeño bebé que nunca les hizo daño. ¡Son despreciables! ¡Cobardes que merecen ser lanzados a un hoyo profundo y enterrados vivos! Criaturas malvadas que deberían ser devoradas por mantícoras lentamente."  
Petunia comenzó a llorar y Vernon a temblar.  
"Si no fuera un creyente en la justicia, con felicidad les haría eso y más a los dos. Les tomaría mucho tiempo morir." Dijo el Maestro Elemental con frialdad. "Pero tengo estándares y moral, a diferencia de ustedes. Nuestras leyes dictan que no podemos matar Muggles a menos que sea en defensa propia. Por lo tanto, voy a entregarlos a sus propias autoridades y ver que hacen ellos con ustedes." Entonces miro a Dudley, que miraba a sus padres como si fueran extraños, silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¡Niño, llama a esos policías de ustedes! ¡Ahora!"  
Dudley se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el teléfono.  
Augustus saco su varita y la movió frente a los dos. "Le confesaran todo a la policía cuando lleguen. También hare preparaciones para su hijo y veremos si la policía puede devolver el dinero que ganaron ilegalmente, o quienes sean responsables de esos asuntos. Cuando termine con ustedes, tendrán suerte de quedarse con la ropa que tienen puesta," dijo serio. "Y ninguno de ustedes podrá decir una palabra sobre magos y magia a nadie." Trazo el símbolo de la eternidad en el aire, brillo un momento, luego desapareció.  
Cuando la policía llego unos minutos después, encontraron a los Dursley sentado en el sillón, Petunia llorando en silencio.  
El desastre había sido limpiado y Severus guio a Harry donde los oficiales y comenzó a contarles todo, usando sus poderes de persuasión de Maestro Elemental. La policía estaba asombrada e interrogaron a Vernon y Petunia con fuerza.  
Los Dursley se condenaron a sí mismos con sus palabras, incapaces de decir nada que no fuera la completa verdad.  
La policía escribió todo y grabo las declaraciones como evidencia. Esposaron a Petunia y Vernon y los sacaron de la casa al auto patrulla que esperaba afuera.  
Petunia comenzó a chillar sobre dejar solo a su pobre Duddikins hasta que uno de los policías la sacudió y gruño, "¡Dama, después de lo que usted hizo, no merece tener hijos! ¡Ahora cállese y súbase al auto!"  
Augustus los acompaño a la estación, para asegurarse de que el juicio fuera realizado con rapidez y Severus fue a las casa de algunos de los vecinos y les lanzo un Obliviate a algunos y altero sus memorias, poniendo una falsa de Vernon y Petunia siendo arrestados por maltratar a su hijo.  
Dudley estaba en shock y todo lo que hizo fue acurrucarse en el sillón y mirar a Harry. "Es verdad. De verdad ellos trataron de. . .deshacerse de ti, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es una especie de broma pesada?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Sentía pena por el chico. "No. De verdad soy tu primo. Mi mamá era la hermana de tu mamá. Y cuando mis padres murieron, fui enviado aquí para vivir con ustedes. Yo no lo recuerdo y creo que tu tampoco. Pero todo sucedió como lo dijeron."  
Dudley meneo la cabeza. "Es que todo parece tan. . .increíble. Pero yo los oí. . .ambos dijeron que querían que tu. . .te congelaras. . ." él comenzó a llorar. "¿Que me va a pasar a mi ahora?"  
Severus volvió a entrar a la casa justo cuando Dudley hizo esa pregunta. Se acerco al niño que lloraba, se agacho y con calma le dijo, "¿Tienes familiares que estén dispuestos a aceptarte? Si no, tendremos que ponerte con una familia sustituta."  
Dudley pensó un momento. "Esta la tía Marge, la hermana mayor de papá. Ella no tiene hijos, y tiene suficiente dinero. Ella quizás esté dispuesta a aceptarme  
"Bien. Le mencionaremos eso a la policía cuando regresen. Mientras tanto, la llamare. ¿Cuál es su número?"  
Dudley le dijo.  
Como veinte minutes después, Marge llego y ayudo a Dudley a empacar, converso con los policías cuando regresaron para ver quien se encargaría de Dudley. Ella acepto recibir a su sobrino, viendo que su hermano y su cuñada verían el interior de la cárcel por muchos años. Marge no había sabido nada de lo sucedido a Harry y aunque era una mujer dura, estuvo choqueada por lo que Vernon y Petunia le habían hecho a un pequeño bebé.  
"Él era muy tranquilo, y si no lo querían con ellos, pudieron llevarlo donde las Hermanas de Santa Berta para que se encargaran de él." Ella meneo la cabeza. "Vamos, Dudders." Ella salió de la casa con Dudley tras ella, un bulldog bajo su brazo. Ni ella o Dudley sabían que Severus había lanzado un hechizo de silencio en ellos para que fueran incapaces de mencionar lo sucedido a nadie a menos que fueran interrogados directamente por un policía.  
Augustus regreso de la estación, habiendo encantado a los oficiales para que apresuraran el juicio y era casi seguro que serian declarados culpables, ya que los Dursley habían confesado todos sus crímenes. "Estarán allí de por vida, y todo el dinero que tomaron se te regresara, Henry. Esta casa será vendida por el banco al igual que los dos automóviles que tienen. Lo que sobre ira a su hijo, pero eso solo será suficiente para mandarlo a la escuela. Su tía tendrá que proveer el resto."  
"¿Y los periódicos?"  
"Pondrán una pequeña noticia esta semana, nada en primera plana. Con suerte, la gente se olvidara de todo en una semana o dos, y Dumbledore nunca se enterara de nada. Es lo mejor que pude hacer. Chequeare todo mañana para ver el veredicto." Dijo Augustus sonriendo satisfecho. "Oh, y una cosa más. Les lance el Hechizo de Sueños Culpables. Cada ciertos días serán visitados en su celdas por los espíritus de James y Lily Potter, que los atormentaran la noche completa y los forzaran a revivir el terror y el dolor que el pequeño Henry sintió cuando yacía en ese pesebre."  
"¿Cuanto durara?"  
Augustus se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que se arrepientan o pasen diez años, lo que suceda primero."  
"Tú eres un peligroso enemigo abuelo."  
"Solo si lastiman a un miembro de mi familia," respondió el hechicero. Se acerco y abrazo a Harry. "¿Como estas Henry?"  
"Bien, creo." Dijo Harry. Estaba aliviado por que los Dursley pagarían por sus crímenes, pero sentía pena por Dudley. Se giro a Severus. "Papá, estaría bien si yo. . . ¿le escribiera a Dudley de vez en cuando? Quiero decir, es mi primo, y a mí. . .no me molestaría conocerlo mejor. No parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que hicieron sus padres y quizás si llega a conocerme, no estará tan enojado porque hicimos que los policías arrestaran a sus padres."  
Severus lo pensó con cuidado antes de responder, "Creo que necesitas darle a Dudley un poco de tiempo para que acepte lo que sucedió antes de que comiences a escribirle. Pero después de una semana o dos puedes comenzar a mandarle cartas, pero usando el correo muggle al principio y si él te acepta, después podrás mandar las cartas por lechuza."  
"¿Podrá visitar Foxfire Hall alguna vez?"  
"Ya veremos hijo." Le dio a Harry una palmadita en el hombro. "Tu madre y James estarían orgulloso de ti por cómo te comportaste hoy. Mostraste admirable control y no le echas la culpa a Dudley por los crímenes de sus padres."  
"¿Porque debería culparlo?" pregunto Harry. "Él también era un bebé."  
"Cierto. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. ¿Vamos a casa? Creo que ya es casi la hora del almuerzo, y Lina nos jalara las orejas a todos si no atrasamos."  
Harry le sonrió. Sentía como si hubiera encontrado una pieza pérdida de sí mismo, y aunque Petunia le había dicho cosas horribles, por lo menos ya no tenía que preguntarse si había sido su culpa que lo hubieran dejado botado en ese pesebre. Y sin duda estaba agradecido de haber sido encontrado por Severus que le dio un buen hogar y una familia. Se estremeció al pensar que habría sido de él si Petunia hubiera decidido quedarse con su indeseado sobrino. De alguna manera, le había hecho un favor. Por lo menos habían recibido su merecido por sus acciones.  
"Está bien, Papá. Vamos a casa."  
Volvieron por Floo a Foxfire Hall, llegando justo cuando Lina estaba poniendo la mesa para el almuerzo.  
A la mañana siguiente, como había prometido, Augustus se Apareció a la Corte de Justicia y observo el juicio de Vernon y Petunia Dursley. Fue un caso rápido y el juez favoreció a Harry Potter y a sus guardianes. Los Dursley fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua en prisión y todas sus posesiones fueron entregadas a Harry. Dudley quedo a cargo de Marge Dursley y recibieron el dinero sobrante después del pago a Harry. Como Augustus había supuesto, era suficiente para darle al joven Dursley una vida decente, pero nada como a lo que había estado acostumbrado antes. Marge Dursley tenía dinero, y al chico no le faltaría nada, pero no sería el príncipe malcriado que había sido antes. Y quizás, solo quizás, las revelaciones sobre sus padres lo volverían un individuo más compasivo y atento, uno que no querría ser para nada como sus avaros padres sin corazón.


	20. Capitulo 20 El acebo y la hiedra

La mañana siguiente al juicio de los Dursley, Severus recibió una carta entregada por una lechuza oscura. Era de Zandra Malfoy.  
Estimado Sr. Snape:  
Le escribí en respuesta a su carta, que recibí justo antes de Navidad, y debido a obligaciones familiares no tuve la oportunidad de responder sino hasta ahora. Sé que usted probablemente cree que soy una especie de profesora incompetente obsesionada por el Quidditch, aunque le aseguro que ese no fue siempre el caso. Estuve encantada de descubrir el talento natural de Harry en una escoba y sus fabulosos reflejos y fue por esa razón que decidí ponerlo como Buscador de Reserva. Solicite el permiso del Director antes de hacerlo y él lo aprobó. Veo que también debí pedir su autorización, y me disculpo por no haberlo echo.  
Originalmente, nunca tuve la intención de permitir que Harry jugara en algún partido, solo en las practicas, porque el Reserva solo es llamado a jugar cuando algo muy malo pasa. Y algo muy malo paso—perdí a mi buscador debido a un brote de neumonía. Use a Harry en un partido, solo para ver como lo hacía. . .y él fue sorprendente. Luego le pregunte si él podría jugar y encargarse de sus labores escolares y dijo que sí. El es un jovencito muy inteligente y pensé que si no podía manejarlo y tenia problemas, recurriría a mí.  
Luego estuve extremadamente ocupada con clases, preparando pociones y claro esta, supervisando el Quidditch, ya que la Profesora Hooch tomo un permiso a mitad del semestre, así que no enfoque mi atención en él como debió ser.  
No supe de sus fallas en entregar las tareas o en su dificultad concentrándose en las pruebas hasta la mitad del semestre. Cuando converse con él, y le ofrecí ayuda y reducir sus prácticas para que pudiera estudiar, él se ofendio y me prometió que lo haría mejor, y yo acepte su palabra.  
Fui demasiado blanda y debí arreglar sus horas de estudio yo misma, pero pronto el Quidditch ocupo todo mi tiempo y para mi vergüenza, debo asumir, yo estoy bastante obsesionada. Pero a él le iba bien en Pociones y asumí que le estaba yendo bien en sus otras materias hasta la última semana de noviembre, cuando Minerva me dijo que estaba reprobando Transfiguración. Estaba horrorizada y lo llame a mi oficina y él me dijo que tenía una tutora de Ravenclaw y también trate de ayudarlo, pero desafortunadamente había pasado mucho tiempo y Minerva no estaba inclinada a darle tiempo extra.  
Estaba bastante molesta con él y conmigo misma por no notar antes sus malas notas, y le aseguro que sí tengo altos estándares académicos para mi Casa y podría golpearme a mi misma por este desastre.  
Humildemente le pido disculpas y me asegurare de estar pendiente de él el próximo semestre además de solicitar actualizaciones de sus progresos en las otras clases de parte de mis colegas. También hare lo que usted sugiere y lo pondré a prueba. También puedo mantenerlo informado de sus estatus a través de una carta cada semana, así que si usted decide que está fallando, usted puede escribirle y solicitarle que suba sus notas.  
Estoy muy agradecida de que no le haya informado a la mesa de gobernadores y al Profesor Dumbledore de mi error, ya que de verdad disfruto enseñar pociones en Hogwarts. Estoy avergonzada de que un hombre que admiro por sus habilidades con un caldero sienta la necesidad de retarme como si fuera una niña y nuevamente me disculpo.  
Respetuosamente,  
Profesora Zandra Malfoy  
Maestra de Pociones  
Jefa de la Casa Slytherin  
Hogwarts  
La sincera disculpa dada por Zandra puso a Severus de muy buen humor, y se sintió mucho mejor de enviar a Harry de vuelta a la escuela en enero sabiendo que su Jefa de Casa cooperaria y le echaría un ojo a su hijo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba, que Harry estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz, y en este caso en especial, mas lo primero que lo segundo.  
Tenía el ánimo tan bueno que incluso dejo de lado su reticencia y llamo a Sandra para invitarla a cenar, dejando a Harry y Augustus en la mansión para comer y pasar el tiempo juntos. Augustus le estaba enseñando a Harry como jugar ajedrez mágico, backgamon y el juego del ojo y la mente—un juego de memoria que probaba cuan buena era tu memoria al ver cosas y después recordar qué, donde y en que secuencia había visto el objeto. Era un método de enseñanza que usaban en la Academia de Aurores y le enseñaba a los estudiantes a ser observantes y a aumentar ampliamente su memoria. Comenzaban con diez objetos, puestos al azar en una habitación o sostenidos en la mano. Tenían cuatro minutos para observarlos luego desaparecían, o eso parecía, y el objetivo era ver cuantos podías recordar después de una mirada, también se jugaba contra reloj.  
Hasta el momento, Harry no había conseguido los diez objetos, ni le había ganado a Augustus, que podía distinguir treinta y cinco objetos con una mirada. Pero la habilidad tomaba práctica, y ni siquiera Severus era tan bueno como su abuelo aun. Él podía conseguir veinticinco objetos.  
Augustus le explico que aprender el juego era vital para un Auror al investigar una escena, ya que así podían recrearla después y si eran ininterrumpidos no sería un desastre en el caso.  
Cuando Severus le informó que llevaría a cenar a Sandra, Augustus le cerró el ojo a sabiendas, el viejo zorro, y Harry sonrió.  
"¡Muy bien, Papá! Rómpete una pierna."  
Severus levanto una ceja. "No voy a subirme a un escenario, Harry."  
"Lo sé. Te diría que te rompieras. . .err. . .algo mas, pero prefiero que no me mates."  
"¡Mocoso!" Severus le dio un suave jalón de orejas. "Pórtate bien con tu abuelo."  
Harry le dio la mirada soy inocente. "¡No me he portado mal con él desde que tenía cinco años!"  
"Cierto. Es solo conmigo que olvidas tus modales," Severus refunfuño. "Te veré después abuelo."  
"Que pases un buen rato, Severus," el viejo Prince le dio una gran sonrisa. "Lo mereces."  
"¡No se quede fuera toda la noche, señor!" le dijo Harry riendo.  
"Harry, estas pidiendo ser colgado y torturado con cosquillas," lo amenazo Severus, luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para cambiarse para su cita.  
"Calla, chico," Augustus lo reto cuando Severus desapareció de la vista. "No te burles de él, ya esta bastante nervioso."  
Harry lo miro estupefacto. Su padre, ¿nervioso? Parecía imposible. "¿Me pregunto de que hablaran? ¿Pociones?"  
"Posiblemente, ya que ella comparte ese mismo interés con él," dijo Augustus. "¡Suficiente chico! Mira estos cinco objetos," le hizo un gesto a una pluma, una esfera dorada, y otros tres objetos inanimados. Luego movió su varita y los objetos desaparecieron. "Ahora, ¿que eran y donde están?"  
"Una era una esfera dorada que metiste en tu manga."  
"Claro que no. . ."  
Severus llevo a Sandra a un restaurant Muggle que estaba como a veinte minutos de la mansión, servían una comida exquisita y era el lugar favorito de él y Harry cuando decidían salir a cenar fuera mientras hacían las compras navideñas. Era pequeño pero confortable y no era demasiado lujoso como para hacerte sentir incomodo cuando comías, y ofrecían un pastel de carne que era para morirse.  
Severus estaba vestido semi casual con unos bien planchados pantalones de color café oscuro y un jersey color marfil con una camisa beige bajo ella de la que se notaba el cuello, evitando así la necesidad de un abrigo. Al principio le había preocupado que a Sandra no le gustara el restaurant, pero ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo, "Estoy segura de que estará bien, Severus. Yo no voy a esos lugares lujosos donde uno tiene que contar el servicio antes de poder saber que tenedor es para la ensalada y cual para el plato principal. Este lugar me recuerda a un pequeño restaurant que me gustaba mucho donde crecí en Manchester."  
Severus suspiro por dentro en alivio. Ella llevaba una bonita falda con estampados de acebo y un yérsey de cachemir, sensatos zapatos negros y lindos pendientes de oro en forma de campana. Tenía el cabello suelto aunque alejado del rostro con una traba muy bonita.  
Severus encontró que se veía muy atractiva, la coleta que usaba normalmente no la beneficiaba. Ella era una mujer completamente diferente a Lily, cabello oscuro, alta y curvilínea, Lily había sido ligera y esbelta y había tenido un notable cabello pelirrojo, como su hijo, aunque el de Harry había oscurecido al crecer, y ahora era similar al de su padre. Encontró que disfrutaba el contraste, y esperaba que esta vez todo terminara diferente de la vez anterior.  
Se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina cerca de la ventana y ordenaron una copa de chardonnay para cada uno, luego comenzaron a conversar de cosas inocuas. Ella de su tienda y él de sus nuevas pociones experimentales. Ella le pregunto cómo le estaba yendo a Harry y a Augustus, él se sintió conmovido por la preocupación de ella por su familia, y le pregunto por la de ella. Solo para descubrir que ella también había perdido a sus padres, su padre debido a un accidente en una escoba mientras jugaba un partido amistoso de Quidditch, una Bludger le había dado en la sien, matándolo instantáneamente; su madre murió al año siguiente, incapaz de vivir sin su marido.  
"Yo tenía diecisiete y estaba echa un desastre, fui a vivir con mi tío Morris, que estaba a cargo de Slug y Jiggers, comencé a trabajar con él y logre sobreponerme trabajando en mis pociones. Me calmo y me ayudo a vivir con mi perdida. Y cuando él murió, me dejo la tienda a mí en vez de a mis primos. Ellos nunca quisieron trabajar allí de todas maneras, mi prima Libra odia pociones y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con eso, ella termino mudándose a Escocia y se volvió una guía de turistas. Y mi primo Mark nunca estuvo interesado, él tiene una tienda de ropa en Hogsmeade. Pero todo fue para mejor, ya que todos terminamos haciendo lo que más nos gusta."  
"Eso es importante, porque si no es así, generalmente terminas siendo miserable y también haces a los demás miserable," dijo Severus.  
Ordenaron la cena, él pidió pastel de carne y ella pechuga rellena, y ambos disfrutaron mucho la cena. Cada uno se sirvió un trozo de pastel de fresas y discutieron un poco sobre pagar la cuenta. (Severus gano)  
"Estuvo delicioso, Severus. No había comido algo tan bueno desde que mi mamá falleció. ¡Ahora estoy tan llena que no puedo moverme!"  
"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por los terrenos? Encuentro que caminar ayuda a la digestión," pregunto Severus y se habría golpeado por haber sonado como un Sanador. ¡Que romántico era!  
"Me encantaría," accedió ella. "Foxfire Hall es bien conocido por su jardines."  
"Si. Mi abuela amaba la jardinería al igual que mi abuelo. Con su poderes sobre la Tierra, puede hacer crecer un árbol de una piedra si lo desea." Gentilmente la tomo del brazo y se Aparecieron a la mansión.  
Comenzaron a caminar por el jardín trasero, con Severus apuntándole el huerto donde todo tipo de frutas crecían y hacia la laguna donde patinaban en invierno y nadaban en verano.  
Abruptamente, Sandra se tropezó, su tacón se enredo en una mata. "¡Oh, soy una idiota!" dijo ella, mientras Severus la agarraba. "Debí cambiarme los zapatos."  
Él hizo un gesto hacia sus zapatos que se convirtieron en botines de gamuza. "¿Mejor? perdóname, yo debí haberlo sugerido." Él la sostuvo un momento más antes de soltarla.  
Ella miro el terreno nevado y al cielo lleno de estrellas y dijo, "Amo el invierno. A veces puede ser duro y frio, pero si miras de cerca, encontraras su rara belleza."  
"Si." Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, él no quería que ella sintiera frio.  
Ella se apoyo contra él. "¿Te gusta mirar las estrellas, Severus?"  
"Si," le respondió, aunque la cosa que mas deseaba mirar ahora estaba aquí en el suelo.  
Caminaron un poco más, nombrando constelaciones y recordando a su viejo maestro de Astronomía, el Profesor Nighthawk, con tierna exasperación. El Profesor Nighthawk era famoso por sus extremadamente largas tareas, aunque ya estaba retirado hace varios años.  
"Escuché que eres un Maestro del agua," dijo Sandra.  
"Lo soy," Severus dijo dudoso, preguntándose donde había oído ella eso. "Aunque todavía no logro dominar todos los Talentos que puede hacer. Eso tomara años." La miro. "¿Tienes frio?"  
"Un poco."  
"Vamos al jardín de Drusilla," le sugirió. "Toma mi mano."  
Ella lo hizo y ya no sintió frio. "¿Es eso. . .?"  
"¿Parte de mi talento? Si. Y aqui hay otra parte," él paso un brazo por su cintura y comenzaron a deslizarse por la nieve.  
Sandra primero sonrió y luego rio mientras se deslizaban, llegando casi sin aliento al jardín. "¡Oh, santo cielo! Eso fue maravilloso. No puedo recordar la última vez que me divertí tanto. Tu Talento es sorprendente."  
Severus se sonrojo no acostumbrado a los elogios. Abrió la puerta y pasaron de invierno a primavera, ya que el hechizo en el jardín siempre hacia que estuviera cálido para las flores los arboles y las hierbas que crecían allí. Se sentaron en una de las bancas de piedra y Severus le pregunto si quería una taza de cidra caliente.  
"Esa también era una especialidad de mi abuela." Le dijo, luego llamo en voz baja a Lina.  
La elfina apareció y les hizo una reverencia, luego sonrió y le susurro, "¡Amo Sev, ya era hora!"  
Ella desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle algo por su impertinencia.  
"¿Hora de qué?" pregunto Sandra.  
"No importa," Severus murmuro, sonrojándose. Había olvidado que todo lo que sucedía en Foxfire Hall no era secreto mucho tiempo, los dos elfos sabían casi todo lo que pasaba bajo el techo de la mansión.  
Lina regreso con sus bebidas, y siguieron sentados allí bebiéndolas lentamente. Pasaron los minutos, hasta que Severus no pudo soportar más el silencio, y pregunto, "¿Te molestaría, Sandra, si te hago una pregunta personal?"  
Ella lo miro curiosa. "No. No hay problema."  
La miro y le dijo, "¿No puedo evitar preguntarme que hizo que tú. . .esperaras tanto para que yo te notara? Estoy seguro que debiste tener pretendientes, hombres más buen mozos y que no están obsesionados con pociones y que. . .no tienen un hijo que criar. Y, como tú sabes muy bien, puedo ser bastante despistado a veces. Si hubiera sido tú, me habría golpeado con un caldero en la cabeza hace tiempo. Quiero decir, difícilmente soy el mejor soltero disponible en toda Gran Bretaña."  
"Para mí, lo eres," susurro ella, aferrando su taza. Pero pese a las mariposas en su estomago, ella levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente. "Sin duda tu creerás que soy una idiota romántica, pero tú me preguntaste," le recordó ella, mordiéndose los labios nerviosa. Él se mantuvo en silencio, salvo por un leve asentimiento, sus ojos oscuros encendidos por el interés. Aclarando su garganta, ella le dijo, "Cuando tenía trece años, y sufriendo por mi primer enamoramiento—un jugador de Quidditch de quinto año—le pregunte a mi madre como uno sabe cuando está enamorada. Esto es lo que ella me dijo. Tú sabes que es verdadero amor cuando sientes una conexión invisible en su presencia, como la especie de conexión que sientes cuando tomas tu varita por primera vez. También sabes que es algo verdadero cuando la atracción que sientes no cambia, no se desgata, no se olvida, aunque no lo hayas visto en meses. Y cuando lo vuelves a ver, es como si lo estuvieras viendo de nuevo por primera vez. Así fue como me sentí la primera vez que entraste a mi tienda a comprar antenas de escarabajos, o por lo menos esos creo que compraste. Una parte de mi dijo—mira, ese hombre allá es por el que has estado esperando toda tu vida. Y no importaba que fueras dos años menor, o el heredero de una gran familia, o que tuvieras un hijo. Al principio pensé que estabas casado y aun si soñaba contigo." Admitió ella, sonrojándose.  
"Continua" le dijo él.  
"Después, me entere que eras viudo, y pensé, soy paciente, un día él me notara, no me importa cuanto tiempo tome. Porqué esa es otra cosa que me dijo mi madre. No puedes obligar al amor, debe pasar a su tiempo, libre. Y cada uno debe reconocer al otro. Entonces y solo entonces habrá verdadera unión de corazón, mente y cuerpo." Ella bebió un poco de su cidra. "Bueno, te reconocí hace tiempo, Severus. Solo estaba esperando que tú me vieras. Cuando tu abuelo me dio esa invitación, decidí que esa era mi oportunidad de hacer que vieras más que a la boticaria en sus túnicas negras. Así que la aproveche, y aquí estamos."  
Ella le sonrió incierta. ¿Acaso él ahora creía que ella era una tonta por decirle todo eso? Pero no, él le había preguntado.  
Él tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas, y el roce de sus dedos contra los suyos hizo que se estremeciera. Una calidez la recorrió y por un instante se sintió tentada a cumplir con sus deseos y besarlo como lo había echo en Navidad. Pero se contuvo. Esta vez, ella dejaría que él llevara el paso.  
"En realidad aquí estamos," dijo él en voz baja, gentilmente acariciando su mano. "Tú debes pensar que soy un tonto ciego, para no ver lo que estaba en frente de mi por años. Y puedes tener razón. Yo mismo me hice mirar a un lado, porque no estaba libre para una relación mientras criaba a mi hijo. Además, habían otras consideraciones. . ." vacilo. ¿Debería decirle la verdad sobre Harry? ¿O debería esperar a estar seguro de su discreción?  
Años de guardar el secreto le hicieron mantener la boca cerrada. Por ahora tenía tiempo. Sandra no iría a ninguna parte. Ella creía que él era el indicado para ella. Esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse cálido y el anillo de hielo que estaba alrededor de su corazón desde el incidente con Lily había comenzado a derretirse.  
Augustus tenía razón. El pasado era un prologo. Era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo. Lentamente, él levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla.  
"¿Y ahora?"  
"Ahora mi tiempo es mío, y decido pasarlo contigo."  
La mano de ella acaricio su mejilla. Sus ojos se encontraron y despertó algo cálido y salvaje, como la magia desatada, y en ese momento no hubo más dudas o incomodidad  
Él la acerco hacia él, ella levanto su cara hacia él, y sus labios se encontraron.  
Como antes, él se encontró respondiéndole con una pasión que no sabía que poseía. Él solo había besado a Lily antes, pero pronto descubrió que besar a Sandra era muy diferente de esos incómodos besos adolecentes como una gota de lluvia era diferente a un océano. No hubo incomodidad aquí, porque ya sabía la cosa más importante de todo—ella lo quería. Con Lily nunca había tenido esa seguridad, él la había amado, pero siempre había estado inseguro de si ella respondía esos sentimientos. Con Sandra no había dudas.  
Ella lo beso con todo el deseo que tenía acumulado de cuatro años, de forma en que nunca había besado a nadie en su vida. Era emocionante, daba miedo y era encantador. Una parte de ella se preguntaba en un mareado asombro si seria siempre así. El par de veces que permitió que algún chico la besara no había sido así —consumiéndola, dejándola sin aliento, llevada lejos por una ola de emociones, y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse en la cresta de la ola y ver a donde la llevaba.  
"Yo nunca. . ." comenzó él.  
"Yo tampoco. . ." susurro ella. Luego le sonrió y le dijo riendo, "Creo que mi mamá tenía razón después de todo."  
Él rio profundamente. "Al igual que mi abuelo." Luego levantaron sus tazas en un brindis. "Por nosotros y por el futuro."  
"Por nosotros y un nuevo comienzo."  
Chocaron sus tazas y rieron, sin notar un par de ojos verdes que los observaban por entre las cortinas.  
Harry no había tenido la intención de ver eso, simplemente había estado aburrido después que él y Augustus habían terminado de jugar y el abuelo se había dirigido a su estudio a trabajar en unos documentos. Aun no era hora de dormir, en vacaciones tenia permitido dormirse a las diez, y aunque estaba castigado, Severus no había cambiado eso. Harry estaba agradecido.  
Pero después de una hora más o menos de estar en su habitación, tratando nuevos hechizos, o por los menos las encantaciones, ya que tenía prohibido usar magia fuera de la escuela, y leer un poco, decidió bajar y mirar el jardín. El jardín de Drusilla siempre le había fascinado, era como una entidad viva, y había sido creado con el amoroso cuidado de la bisabuela que hubiera mucho deseado conocer. Por lo que Augustus había dicho de ella, sabía que se habrían llevado muy bien. Augustus le había mostrado fotografías y a menudo hablaba de ella, pero Harry no hacia demasiadas preguntas porque sabía que a veces su abuelo se ponía triste al hablar de ella.  
Así que bajo al invernadero y miro por la ventana, esperando ver flores, hierbas y arboles. Lo que no esperaba fue ver a su padre y a Sandra besándose otra vez. Se quedo helado un instante, luego rápidamente se alejo, casi cayendo de trasero. Merlín, ¿pero acaso ahora tenían que hacer eso todo el tiempo? ¿Que pasaba con los adultos y los besos?  
Él había escuchado a los chicos mayores hablar sobre besuquearse—como le llamaban ellos—y chicas ardientes y una vez despertó de una pesadilla y escucho al Capitán Flint discutiendo algo que no tenía sentido sobre varitas y calderos con otro chico. Era muy confuso. Hasta el momento no creía que le gustara besar a alguna chica, ni siquiera a Susannah Smithers. Ella era bonita y le agradaba, pero no tanto como para eso.  
Rápidamente subió las escaleras y llamo a Lina para que le trajera un vaso de leche caliente y algo de pan de jengibre. Luego le agradeció y se sentó en su escritorio para comer tranquilo. ¿Si besabas a una chica dos veces significaba que la amabas? ¿Eso quería decir que su papá se casaría con ella?  
Si se casaba con ella, yo tendría una madre. Más o menos. ¿Me pregunto como será eso?  
¿Acaso todas las Madres eran como Annamaria Zabini, a quien le gustaba cocinar y hacer galletas y retar a Blaise por correr sin chaqueta y zapatos y por jugar Goblins y Ogros dentro de la casa? A él le gustaba Annamaria, aunque a veces ella le decía "pobrecito bebé" en Italiano y le pichaba las mejillas. Ella hacia la mejor comida y siempre le decía "¡Mangia, mangia!" cuando se quedaba a comer allá y siempre le servía otro plato.  
¿Ella seria estricta a veces, como la Abuela era con Neville, y tendría que obedecerla como lo hacía con Severus?  
Bebió el resto de su leche y dejo el vaso en el escritorio. Lina lo recogería mañana. Todas las preguntas dentro de su cabeza daban vueltas y le causaron una jaqueca. Decidió mejor acostarse. Pensaría sobre madres mañana.  
Pero a la mañana siguiente despertó con dolor de garganta y congestionado. Bajo a desayunar, solo para comer y luego ser ordenado a acostarse nuevamente por Severus. Harry no había estado enfermo hace tiempo y trato de protestar, pero su padre no le hizo caso. Severus lo hizo tomar un baño caliente, le dio unas pociones e hizo que Lina le llevara una bandeja con té con miel y limón además de agua fría.  
Harry dijo molesto. "Papá, me siento bien. Solo estoy estornudando."  
"Vas a atrapar un resfrió más fuerte si no tienes cuidado, o algo aun peor, como bronquitis. Ahora quédate en cama y te levantas solo para ir al baño. Lina te traerá más té y agua o lo que necesites."  
"¡Pero no quiero quedarme acostado!" discutió Harry. "No estoy enfermo— ¡achuu!"su declaración fue arruinada por una serie de estornudos. Tomo el pañuelo que le paso Severus y se limpio la nariz. Luego repitió obstinado, "No estoy enfermo."  
"Harry, no discutas los hechos." Severus dijo implacable. "Ahora vuelve a dormir o lee, pero no discutas conmigo."  
Luego se fue antes que Harry pudiera responder.  
Harry se dejo caer en su cama. Su gata despertó de su siesta, le dio una mirada de reproche, y volvió a dormirse. Paso su mano por su pelaje. "Odio cuando se pone así," le dijo a Hedwig, que parpadeaba adormilada en su percha. "No estoy enfermo, es solo que no me siento muy bien porque me duele la garganta. Pero no me matara salir a jugar en la nieve un rato. ¡De verdad! Él es peor que una abuela."  
Fue entonces que recordó las preguntas que tenía para Severus anoche, y pensó en decirle a Lina que trajera a Severus para poder preguntarle, pero de repente le dio sueño. Voy a cerrar mis ojos un ratito. Eso es todo. No estoy cansado en realidad. . .acabo de despertar. . .  
En un momento, se quedo profundamente dormido.  
Desafortunadamente, el resfrió de Harry empeoro, y también le dio tos, y eso significo otros dos días más en cama. Pero para entonces ya estaba demasiado enfermo para que el importara y se quedo voluntariamente. Lina le trajo su caldo especial de vegetales y pollo y tenía bastantes pociones que tomar. Esas no le agradaban mucho y peleo con Severus para tomárselas, pero nunca gano.  
El tercer día le permitieron levantarse durante medio día, durmió toda la mañana y bajo para el té. Esa tarde, Augustus estaba en una reunión en Gringotts con su asesor financiero, así que Severus y Harry tomaron el té solos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Harry para hacer algunas de las preguntas que estaban intrigándole por días.  
Pero no sabía cómo empezar, así que bebió dos tazas de té y comió dos panecillos con mantequilla antes de preguntar casualmente, "¿Has visto a Sandra últimamente?"  
"No mucho, ya que estaba ocupado cuidándote," respondió Severus. "La vi con brevedad cuando fui a comprar mas ingredientes para mis pociones. Ella espera que te mejores pronto y te mando una caja de chocolates de Honeydukes." Saco una caja dorada de chocolates y se la paso a su hijo. "No comas hasta enfermarte."  
Harry rodo sus ojos. "No lo haré." Tomo la caja y la dejo al lado de su plato para después. Luego respiro profundadme y dijo, "Umm . . .me preguntaba . . . ¿ si besas a una chica más de dos veces, significa que la amas? Porque has besado a Sandra dos veces, ¿así que eso significa que te casaras con ella? Si te casas con ella, ¿meterás tu varita en su caldero? Porque eso es lo que dicen los chicos de la escuela que se hace cuando estás con una chica ardiente."  
Severus escupió su té por toda la mesa y tuvo un acceso de tos que duro como cinco minutos después del las preguntas de Harry.  
De seguro no había esperado esas preguntas salir de la boca de su hijo. Aunque suponía que debió hacerlo, ya que ahora esta saliendo, ese tema debía llegar a su tiempo. Era natural que Harry estuviera curioso y Severus había eludido el tema hasta ahora. Ya es suficientemente mayor para saber sobre eso, Severus. Deseaba que Augustus estuviera aquí para ayudarle a explicar. Entonces, pensándolo bien, se sintió alegre de que el hombre no estuviera allí para burlarse de sus torpes intentos.  
"¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?"  
"Estoy. . .bien. . ."jadeo Severus finalmente logrando calmar su tos. "Tú solo. . .me tomaste por sorpresa, al hacer esas preguntas. ¿Cuándo viste a Sandra besarme?"  
Harry se sonrojo. "Anoche. Fui a mirar por la ventana del invernadero hacia el jardín. . .y te vi allí."  
"Ah. Bueno, eso es lo que los adultos hacen cuando. . .ah. . .están atraídos a alguien."  
"¿Eso significa que la amas?"  
Severus tosió. "A mí. . .me gusta mucho Sandra. Es demasiado pronto para decir si la amo o no. Necesito conocerla mejor."  
"¿Ella te ama?"  
"Creo que sí," dijo Severus.  
"Si la amas, ¿te casaras con ella?" Harry pregunto sincero.  
"Probablemente sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaría tener una madre?"  
Harry lo pensó. "Umm. . .no en realidad. Quiero decir, nunca he tenido una madre, por lo menos no que recuerde. Sandra es buena, me agrada. Ella podría ser mi madre como tú eres mi padre. Seria diferente. . .de buena manera."  
"Te tomara un tiempo acostumbrarte." Comento Severus. "Pero en estos momentos, Harry, estamos recién comenzando a salir y no estamos cerca de comprometernos."  
"¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?"  
"Es cuando le proponga matrimonio con un anillo y ella acepte." Explico Severus.  
"Oh. ¿Y cuando sucede lo de la varita y el caldero?"  
Severus se sonrojo. Había estado esperando que Harry hubiera olvidado esa pregunta. "Varitas y calderos. Hmmm. . .bueno. . .esa frase que oíste—"  
"Meter tu varita en su caldero," Harry dijo tratando de ayudar.  
"Si. . .en realidad eso no tiene nada que ver con varitas y calderos. Es otra manera de describir el. . .sexo. Que es como se hacen los bebés." ¡Oh, por Merlín, sueno como un idiota balbuceante! Necesito un libro o algo así. Se puso de pie. "Quédate aquí. Necesito encontrar un libro en la librería. Volveré enseguida."  
"¿Un libro? ¿No puedes solo decirme?"  
"Si. . .no. . .un libro hará esto mas fácil . . .algo con ilustraciones medicas . . ." Severus murmuro medio para sí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos los padres hacen esto? Debí preguntarle a Annamaria y Marco como lo hicieron. ¿Y si estoy haciéndolo todo mal? Entonces estará todo confundido e incomodo. ¡Desearía poder decirle que la cigüeña trae a los bebés!  
Quince minutos después, Severus estaba mostrándole a Harry un libro de anatomía con ilustraciones de los sistemas reproductivos masculino y femenino. Harry se sintió un poco asqueado al principio, pero luego se intereso al ver como crecía un bebé dentro del útero, e hizo varias preguntas inteligentes de las que Severus no sabía la respuesta.  
"Harry, ¿por qué no lees el capitulo en este libro? Te explicara todo."  
"Está bien," accedió.  
Severus luego entro en detalles de otras cosas, como pociones y hechizos anticonceptivos, pensó que seria mejor salir de todo de inmediato, así no tendría que responder más preguntas después.  
Para entonces Harry también estaba sonrojado y le dijo, "Esta bien, podemos parar."  
¡Gracias a Merlín! Severus suspiro aliviado, y se seco la frente con una servilleta. "Si se te ocurren más preguntas así, Harry. . .dile a tu abuelo. Estoy seguro de que él estará feliz de responderte."  
Harry lo miro horrorizado. "Papá, ¿como puede saber? Él es viejo y la abuela está muerta."  
Severus se ahogo con su té por segunda vez, casi asfixiándose por la risa. ¡Oh, Harry! Nunca hay un momento aburrido contigo.  
Justo entonces Augustus entro a la habitación. "Severus, ¿estás bien? Espero que no hayas pescado el resfrió de Henry."  
"No. Yo solo. . .trague mal."  
Augustus le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "¿Les molesta que me una a ustedes para el té?" pregunto, sentándose a la izquierda de Severus en la cabecera de la mesa. Observo el libro que Harry estaba mirando y dijo, "¿Es un libro interesante, Henry?"  
"Umm. . .sí. Es sobre sexo y cómo nacen los bebés."  
"Ah. Muy interesante. Los hechos de la vida." Se giro levemente y le giño un ojo a Severus. Luego se sirvió una taza de chai y unos sándwiches de jamón y pepinillos. "¿Supongo que tu papá te ha educado adecuadamente?"  
Harry asintió. "Él me conto todo."  
"Eso es bueno." Augustus comenzó a comer. "Buen trabajo, Severus," dijo con una esquina de su boca.  
Severus no dijo nada, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada, ya que su lengua le quemaba por el té caliente y por el tema que habían discutido.  
Miro a su hijo y dijo, "Harry, si ya terminaste, ¿por qué no vas a escribirle una nota de agradecimiento a la Srta. Miska por los chocolates? ¿Y escríbele a Blaise y Neville también preguntándoles si les gustaría venir para año nuevo?"  
"Pero aun estoy castigado."  
"Pero no para el año nuevo."  
Harry salto con tanta fuerza de la mesa que casi boto la tetera. "Lo siento. ¡Iré a escribirles ahora! ¿Pueden quedarse a dormir? ¿Y Nev puede traer a Problemas?"  
Severus gruño. Tres niños y un perro justo lo que necesitaba. "Está bien. Siempre que no me mantengan despierto toda la noche y ustedes se encarguen del perro. Si encuentro un desastre en alguna parte. . ."  
"Lo sé. Me pegaras hasta que no pueda caminar," dijo Harry. "Gracias, Papá. Oh, ¿y porque no invitas a la Srta. Miska a la fiesta? Así tendrás algo más que hacer que leer toda la noche."  
Esquivo la palmada cariñosa que le lanzo su padre y se fue riendo de la habitación.  
31 de enero, 1992  
Callejón Diagon:  
Sandra escucho sonar la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda, y rápidamente se limpio las manos y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda para recibir a su cliente, había estado decantando pus de Bubotuberculo en pequeños frascos y espera no tener nada de la apestosa sustancia en sus ropas. Ella estaba usando su delantal verde de boticaria sobre su túnica negra, que enderezo al ver a Severus esperándola, apoyado casualmente en el mostrador.  
Ella lo miro con ternura, no se habían visto en una semana, ya que ella había tenido muchas órdenes que cumplir para San Mungo y otras compañías y él también había estado ocupado, investigando una poción que podía curar la fatiga en dos horas. Al principio, él no la noto, estaba demasiado absorto observando los nuevos productos que ella había añadido a su muestrario—raros ingredientes, frascos irrompibles, cuchillos que permanecían siempre afilados, y calderos que se calentaban solos.  
"Hola, extraño," le dijo ella y él se dio la vuelta.  
Él le sonrió, mirándola completamente, disfrutando la forma en que ella se sonrojaba ligeramente. "Hola, Sandra. ¿Estas lista para ir a almorzar?"  
"Solo déjame sacarme el delantal y lavarme las manos. Pensé que eras un cliente."  
"Quizás comprare ese caldero que se calienta solo después." Le dijo.  
Ella sonrió y se apresuro al pequeño laboratorio trasero para lavarse las manos en el lavabo. Luego puso el letrero de Cerrado fui a comer en la puerta y Severus le tomo el brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la calle.  
"¿Donde iremos esta vez?" pregunto ella. "Te toca escoger el restaurant."  
Severus miro alrededor mientras seguían por el empedrado. Finalmente diviso lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño café justo al lado de la heladería. "¿Qué te parece Sándwich Mágico?  
"Me parece muy bien," le dijo ella. "Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un dragón."  
En el mes que llevaban saliendo, ella se encontró enamorándose más profundamente de él. Y no era solo por su rostro o su voz o por el hecho de que era el heredero de una de las Grandes Familias —aquellos que tenían riqueza y poder y podían rastrear a sus ancestros hasta Merlín y mas allá. No, ella lo amaba porque él podía hacerla reír, la trataba como una dama y no la miraba en menos por ser una encargada de tienda mestiza. Él era considerado con sus sentimientos y nunca demandada que fueran a la cama, de manera que otros novios habían echo, como si ella no fuera nada más que una prostituta. Él era un genio y mucho mejor en pociones que ella, pero nunca la hacia sentir mal al respecto y escuchaba sus opiniones. Ella lo respetaba por eso. Tampoco le compraba regalos frívolos, mantenía las cosas simples.  
Ella había recibido de él dos bouquet de rosas y lilas, un bonito gato de la suerte hecho de jade que estaba en la tienda tras el mostrador, una suave bufanda que le había dicho combinaba con sus ojos. También le había mandado a la tienda una rara caja con ingredientes de pociones y se rehusó a recibir dinero por ella. "Esto es por todos los descuentos que me has dado a través de los años."  
"¡Severus, no puedo! ¡Es demasiado!"  
"No lo es. Tú me diste algo mucho más valioso."  
"¿Como qué?"  
"Tu corazón. Junto a eso, ¿que son unas cuantas flores secas y cabello de animal?"  
Ella se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, y tuvo que darse la vuelta para limpiarse los ojos con su manga.  
Pero no siempre era miel sobre hojuelas. Había tenido su pelea ocasional, ya que él tenía tremendo temperamento y a veces se ponía gruñón e irritable si algo no andaba bien en los Laboratorios Prince. Entonces le gruñía a ella, que no era una dulce damisela, y ella respondía. Una vez no se hablaron por tres días.  
Pero luego se reconciliaron, y descubrieron que las peleas no significaban el fin de su relación. Le añadió sabor y la hizo más interesante, de hecho. Ninguno de los dos era perfecto, pero claro, ella no esperaba eso. Ni él tampoco. Con él, ella podía ser ella misma, y ese era el regalo más grande de todos.  
Comiendo su sándwich de pastrami pregunto, "¿Como le ha ido a Harry en la escuela? ¿Se esta manteniendo fuera de problemas?"  
"Si, y es un milagro," respondió Severus comiendo su sándwich de carne asada. "Pero la Profesora Malfoy ha estado pendiente de él y ha estado enviándome cartas semanales. Sus notas están buenas y la única queja que tiene es que su profesor de Defensa podría hacer dormir hasta una gárgola de lo aburrido."  
"¿Defensa? Esa era una clase divertida cuando estábamos en la escuela."  
"No con el Profesor Quirrell, de acuerdo a Harry. Pero el abuelo y yo le enseñaremos durante el verano, y tiene que aprender a aceptar lo bueno con lo malo con lo que se refiere al colegio. Así que, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea para el regalo de cumpleaños de mi abuelo? A mi ya no se me ocurre nada."  
"Su cumpleaños es el 14 de Febrero, ¿cierto?"  
"Si, el Día de San Valentín. El dice que el destino le jugó una broma cruel, porque cuando era un Auror, sus colegas lo molestaban por ser más un amante que un guerrero."  
"A mí me parece que era ambos, si la mitad de las historias que me cuenta sobre él y tu abuela son ciertas."  
"Lo son. El abuelo no miente sobre eso. Él de verdad adoraba a mi abuela. Al igual que yo te adoro a ti." murmuro.  
"Eres muy dulce, Severus." Ella le sonrió. "Ahora, sobre el regalo. Es difícil comprar un regalo para alguien que lo tiene todo. ¿Qué tipo de cosas le gustan?"  
"Es un intelectual, como yo, pero disfruta novelas de crímenes y le gustan las cosas muggle. Es muy difícil comprarles cosas porque cuando le pregunto que le gusta, él dice que nada"  
Sandra pensó, tratando de recordar que cosas le gustaban a su padre. Quizás algo que Augustus no tuviera. "Él se afeita, ¿cierto? ¿Con un hechizo?"  
"Si. La mayoría de los magos lo hacen, a menos que hayan sido criados en el mundo Muggle. En mi caso, tuve que enseñarme a mí mismo, porque jamás confié en mi padre cerca de mi garganta con una navaja. Después, sin embargo, aprendí los hechizos porque ahorraban tiempo. ¿Por qué?"  
"Bueno, ya que le gustan las cosas Muggle, estaba pensando que podía comprarle una afeitadora Remington, no una desechable y barata, si no que una bonita con un soporte, aunque no una eléctrica, ya que no funcionaria con su aura Elemental. ¿Y quizás una crema de afeitar Old Spice y una loción para después de afeitar? A mi padre le encantaba esa marca y aun recuerdo lo bien que olía cuando venia a darme un beso antes de dormir. Creo que Augustus lo disfrutara. ¿Qué opinas?"  
"Creo que es una idea brillante. Mañana podemos ir a comprarlo, ya que mañana tienes libre, ¿no es así?"  
"Si." Habían planeado pasar el día juntos, era el único día que tenia libre, y normalmente lo pasaba descansando en casa. Pero desde que había empezado a salir con Severus, se dio cuenta que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, cosa que le parecía bastante bien.  
Ella pago la cuenta antes que él pudiera hacerlo, el frunció el ceño.  
"¡Hiciste eso a propósito!"  
"Por supuesto. De otra manera tu no me dejarías pagar por nada." Entonces ella lo beso ligeramente y salió del café.  
Meneando la cabeza, Severus la siguió. El sombrero debió ponerla en Slytherin, pensó con tristeza, porque a veces Sandra Miska podía ser tan astuta y escurridiza como una serpiente.  
Se despidió de ella a la entrada de la tienda, dándole un último beso antes de decirle, "Te veré mañana, mi astuta hechicera."  
Entonces él se Apareció y ella entro a la tienda, el sabor de sus labios aun en los suyos.  
Al día siguiente, después de las compras, que fueron un éxito, Severus la llevo a un precioso lago cerca de las Highlands, con una cesta de picnic preparada por Lina especialmente para ellos. Valeska volaba por los aires, cazando la vida animal salvaje de las Highland. Su mascota estaba feliz de volar en otro lado que no fueran los terrenos de la mansión para variar, además que se llevaba muy bien con Sandra. Él estaba feliz de eso, ya que confiaba en el juicio de Valeska y la halcón era muy quisquillosa con la gente que permitía que se le acercara. Valeska permitió que la boticaria la acariciara e incluso se digno a posarse en su hombro unos minutos. Severus miro un rato mas volar a su belleza alada, nunca se cansaba de eso, luego volvió su atención al piso.  
Estaba ligeramente nervioso, porque había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en la mejor manera de revelarle su secreto más importante a Sandra esta tarde. Ya llevaban saliendo un mes y medio, más o menos, y durante ese tiempo había llegado a conocerla muy bien. Había aprendido que ella era firme, leal y muy inteligente, era una Ravenclaw, pero además tenía un corazón amable y una manera de saber cosas de las personas antes de hablar con ellas. Gradualmente le había revelado a ella su solitaria y desgarrada infancia, y su amistad con Lily, aunque no le había dicho que la había amado. Ella había estado sorprendida por sus inicios humildes, pero no condescendiente. Encontró que tenían mucho en común—ambos eran mestizos, ambos quedaron huérfanos joven, ambos tuvieron que luchar por su cuenta, y compartían además un amor por pociones, libros y magia también.  
Ella además adoraba a Harry y había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no le molestaría tenerlo como hijo.  
Ella lo hacía sentir cómodo, el se relacionaba con ella como nunca lo había echo antes. Ella lo comprendía y lo aceptaba por lo que era—incluso con su lengua acida y temperamento endemoniado. Recordó la primera vez que habían discutido y lo aterrorizado que había estado de que hubieran terminado, porque una pelea con Lily había significado el fin de su amistad. Pero Sandra había aceptado su disculpa y lo había perdonado y todo quedo olvidado.  
Lo que había comenzado como atracción de alguna manera se había transformado en amor, un amor tierno y apasionado, un amor que estaba seguro duraría. Pero la verdadera prueba seria hoy, cuando le dijera la verdad sobre Harry. Entonces podría ver cuanto soportaría su amor.  
Mantuvo su silencio hasta que terminaron de comer, luego dijo en voz baja, "Hay algo que necesito decirte, Sandra. Algo que se ha mantenido en secreto en nuestra familia por años."  
"¿Que es, Severus? ¿Tienes algún primo loco encadenado en el sótano?" pregunto ella, tratando de alivianar su ánimo. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención burlarme. Puedes decirme, Sev. No te traicionare."  
"Lo sé. Pero necesito un Juramento mágico de ti. ¿Confías en mi? lo jurarías ahora, ¿sin saber lo que te voy a revelar?"  
Ella lo pensó por un total de veinte segundos antes de asentir. "Confió en ti." Luego saco su varita, la apunto a su corazón y dijo, "Yo, Sandra Ilyana Miska, juro solemnemente que mantendré tu secreto por el tiempo que lo necesites o hasta el fin de mis días. Que mi magia me deje para siempre si no cumplo." Un filamento brillante de luz plateada salió de su varita y se envolvió en su cuello.  
"Gracias, amor." Le dijo, luego respiro profundamente y dijo. "Mi hijo es Harry Potter."  
Sandra lo miro confundida. "¿Qué? Pero eso es. . .imposible. Harry Potter está muerto, todos saben eso. Murió cuando tenía tres años por culpa de un secuestrador Muggle."  
"No. Eso es una mentira. Sus familiares ya no lo querían, así que lo dejaron en el nacimiento de San Paul en noche buena hace diez años, y allí lo encontré. Harry Snape nació como Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily, que una vez fue mi mejor amiga."  
Ella lo miro con la boca abierta. "¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hijo Harry en realidad es el Niño-Que-Vivió? ¿Que nunca murió y tu lo has tenido todos estos años?"  
"Si. Lo reconocí por la cicatriz de su frente y por el recorte de un periódico viejo que había guardado."  
"Pero Harry no tiene una cicatriz. ¿El no es tu hijo? ¿Nunca estuviste casado?"  
Severus negó con la cabeza. "Es mi hijo ahora, por una reciente adopción sanguínea. Pero no, nunca estuve casado con Lily. Nunca tuve una esposa o un hijo propio. Harry es mío porque así lo decidí. Use una poción especial que invente que removió su cicatriz para que así nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Tenía miedo que me lo quitaran por eso lo escondí."  
"¿Quien te lo quitaría?"  
"El Ministerio, Dumbledore. Nunca me habrían dejado tenerlo."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque cuando recién lo encontré, estaba luchando como Maestro de Pocioens trabajando para Smithers. . ."comenzó Severus luego contándole la historia completa. "Harry recién se ha enterado de la historia. Tenía miedo de decirle, miedo de que me despreciara, pero no lo hace, ¡gracias a Merlín! Él aun me ama. Aun me acepta como su padre."  
"¡Por supuesto que si! Tú fuiste quien lo crio y lo amo todos estos años. Santo cielo, Severus, ¿por qué no te amaría? ¡Le salvaste la vida!"  
"¿Y tú? ¿Estás molesta porque no compartí mi secreto contigo desde el principio? ¿Puedes perdonarme mi naturaleza cautelosa? No quería que continuáramos sin decirte la verdad, porque una relación basada en la mentira se derrumbara como un castillo de arena."  
Ella puso una mano en su brazo. "Estoy feliz de que me contaras. Sé que para ti es difícil confiar, por lo sucedido con Lily."  
"¿Sabes sobre Lily?" la miro fijamente. "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"  
"Tu abuelo me lo menciono un día, cuando llegue temprano a cenar y tu aun no llegabas del trabajo. Fue como hace tres semanas yo estaba sentada en la sala cuando él entro y me dijo que debía ser paciente contigo, que quizás necesitarías tiempo extra antes de sentirte cómodo conmigo debido a la elección de Lily y como te había lastimado."  
"¡Esa vieja serpiente entrometida!" maldijo Severus avergonzado. "Él siempre mete su nariz en mis asuntos."  
"Severus, él te ama. Quiere hacerte feliz. Quería asegurarse de que yo comprendía. No era su intención ser cruel o burlarse."  
Severus rio ásperamente. "¿No crees que soy un idiota, por enamorarme de mi mejor amiga? ¿Que luego me dio la espalda y escogió a mi rival porque pensó que me volvería un mortífago?"  
"¡Tenias quince años, Sev! Todos somos tontos a los quince. Yo lo fui. Lily también lo fue por dejarte. Pero estoy feliz de que lo hiciera, porque si no, no habría un nosotros. Y tampoco estaría Harry. El pasado es pasado, déjalo ir. Yo no soy Lily, Sev. No me iré. Sin importar lo que pase, me quedare. Eso te lo juro. Confía en mi."  
Él pudo oír la verdad en su voz y verla en sus ojos.  
Por fin podría dejar atrás el pasado, y dejar que la vieja herida sanara. Porque había encontrado, sin querer, alguien que lo apoyaría, que estaría ahí para él, una compañera para todas las estaciones. Como Augustus había encontrado en Drusilla.  
La acerco a él y la beso, celebrando sin palabras el amor que se encendía sobre cenizas antiguas, una llama brillante que se alzaba y que nunca se consumiría y jamás se desvanecería. Te amo, Sandra. Pensó mientras la besaba.  
Y de alguna manera él supo que ella lo escucho.  
14 de Febrero, 1992:  
Celebraron el cumpleaños número 105 de Augustus tranquilamente en Foxfire Hall. Lina había preparado un pastel especial con cuatro capas cada una con un relleno diferente. El pastel en si era blanco y las capas eran de fresa, bananas, duraznos, y crema de chocolate. Además estaba decorado en crema batida y sabia exquisito.  
Aunque normalmente los elfos domésticos no les daban regalos a sus familias mágicas, Hotspur declaro que el cumpleaños número 105 era especial y él y Lina le dieron a Augustus un broche para su capa hecho de una hoja de un árbol sagrado de roble. La hoja había sido recogida de un roble sagrado cuyas raíces se habían secado por un brote repentino de magia.  
"Es un honor servirlo, mi lord Prince." Dijo el elfo seriamente, pasándole a Augustus la caja. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"  
"Gracias, Hotspur. Es un honor ser servido por ti y Lina," dijo el amo de Foxfire Hall. Estaba bastante conmovido por el regalo y lo puso en su capa inmediatamente, intercambiando el broche enjoyado por la simple preservada hoja de roble.  
Rio cuando abrió el regalo de Severus y le dijo que lo usaría muy bien. Sandra le había traído una cesta con todos sus dulces y refrescos favoritos.  
"No era necesario que te molestaras, querida."  
"¡Pero, señor, es su cumpleaños! No podía venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños sin un regalo," le dijo ella.  
"Severus, ¿porque aun no te casa con la chica?" Augustus le pregunto. "Necesitamos mantenerla en la familia."  
"Algún día abuelo. Si ella cree que puede soportar a esta familia."  
"Si no ha huido aun, Severus, ya no lo va a hacer. Ahora ve y cómprale un anillo."  
"¿Por qué tan apurado abuelo?"  
"Es solo que no quiero que la chica tenga que esperar otros cuatro años para recibir una propuesta, Severus."  
Severus rodo sus ojos. "Toma. Abre tu regalo de Harry. Llego hoy."  
Augustus con cuidado retiro el papel azul del delgado paquete. Estaba envuelto torpemente, así que supo que Harry lo había envuelto él mismo. Dentro había una caja de madera con ciento cinco estampillas de colección del correo mágico algunas de ellas ediciones limitadas y muy escasas.  
Querido abuelo,  
No estaba seguro de que comprarte hasta que vi estas estampillas en una vitrina de la oficina de correos la última vez que estuve en el Callejón Diagon con Papá comprando cosas de la escuela. La dama que me las vendió dijo que eran tan antiguas como Matusalén, y yo pensé, bueno, como mi abuelo ha vivido casi tanto, le gustara mirarlas. ¡Espero que te traigan buenos recuerdos!  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños!  
Con amor,  
Henry  
PS: ¿Papá ya hizo la pregunta? ¡Solo me preguntaba!  
"¿Tan viejo como Matusalén?" Augustus se rio entre dientes. "Severus, ¿que vamos a hacer con este chico?"  
"Solo el cielo lo sabe," dijo secamente su nieto, luego les sirvió a todos un trozo de pastel.  
Estaba delicioso, pero Severus no lo disfruto tanto como debió hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por Augustus. El viejo mago seguía insistiendo en que Severus se casara pronto, y mientras tendía a no hacerle caso, una parte de él se preguntaba si Augustus de verdad estaba bien de salud. ¿Podría estar escondiendo algún tipo de dolencia, alguna enfermedad terminal? Severus sintió que se le helaba el corazón.  
Mas tarde, mientras Augustus estaba sentado en el jardín de Drusilla soñando en años pasados cuando su esposa había estado con él para celebrar aniversarios y cumpleaños, Severus le hablo de sus preocupaciones a Sandra.  
La bruja boticaria no desecho sus preocupaciones. "Él no me parece enfermo a mí, Severus, pero uno nunca sabe."  
"Eso es lo que me preocupa," dijo Severus. La miro y le dijo suavemente, "Tú sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? Es solo que no quería apresurar las cosas."  
"¡Oh, Severus! ¿No sabes que me casaría mañana mismo si me lo pidieras? No necesito un noviazgo largo. Cuatro años fueron más que suficiente. Te amo con todo mi corazón y me gustaría tener más hijos antes de cumplir los cuarenta."  
"Yo también." Él se arrodillo y saco un anillo de su bolsillo. "¿Entonces te casaras conmigo, Sandra Miska? Te prometo que guardare tu corazón, lo mantendré a salvo y nunca lo dejare ir."  
"Lo haré, Severus Snape." Él le puso el anillo, que era de platino con una esmeralda flanqueada con dos diamantes. "Y yo te prometo lo mismo." Ella estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Luego miro al anillo y se quedo sin aliento. "¡Severus! ¡Esto es. . .es precioso! ¿Donde lo conseguiste?"  
"Era de mi madre. La única cosa que guarde aparte de sus cartas. Esperaba algún día dárselo a una dama muy especial. Y ahora lo he hecho."  
Él se puso de pie y la beso, sellando su promesa de la manera en que todos los amantes lo hacían desde el principio de los tiempos.  
Después discutieron fechas posibles y decidieron casarse en junio, después que Harry regresara a casa de la escuela. Severus dijo que iría a buscar a Harry la semana siguiente para traerlo a casa, para así poder contarle las buenas noticias en persona. No creía que su hijo se sorprendiera mucho y quería compartir esta alegría con él.  
Entraron para decirle a Augustus, y el viejo Slytherin abrazo a Sandra, abrazo a Severus, y luego dijo, "¡Finalmente, Severus!"


	21. Capitulo 21 Aliento del cielo

20 de junio, 1992  
Enfermería de Hogwarts:  
El niño que antes había sido conocido como Harry Potter dio vueltas débilmente en sueños, tratando sin éxito de despertar, pero la Droga para Dormir y el Aliviador de Dolores que le había dado Madame Pomfrey le impidieron que despertara. Estaba en gran cantidad de dolor debido a su muñeca y mano quemadas, además de haber sufrido un casi letal drenaje mágico, pero aun así una parte de él luchaba contra el confortable abrazo del sueño.  
Algunos de sus sueños eran pesadillas, y deseaba desesperadamente que su padre viniera donde él, pero sabía que su padre estaba muy lejos. Aun así, no podía evitar llamarlo, o a cualquier persona que pudiera oírlo. Una y otra vez gemía y gritaba, "¡Papá! ¡Papá!" o "¡Abuelo! ¡Ayuda! ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" e incluso a veces "¡Sandra, por favor! ¿Donde están? Quiero ir a casa. Por favor. . . llévenme a casa. . ."  
Se retorcía, o intentaba hacerlo, pero Poppy había tomado la precaución de Adherir todo menos su cabeza y cuello al colchón, para que así no se rodara en su mano mala y la lastimara aun más. Ella había usado en él todo su Ungüento para Quemaduras en la primera aplicación, y tuvo que pedirle a la Profesora Malfoy que hiciera más.  
En su estado medio consciente y drogado, Harry escuchó voces cerca, pero no las reconoció.  
Eran Poppy y Zandra, que había entrado recién a la enfermería con la poción que la enfermera había solicitado. Zandra había girado su cabeza para mirar con tristeza al niño que gemía en la cama y le pregunto, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"  
"Desde que le di las pociones para dormir y para el dolor más fuertes que tengo," respondió Poppy. "él está en gran dolor, no quería que sufriera mucho, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo que hizo esa quemadura en su mano y muñeca no es algo normal, es mágico y no responde a los hechizos y encantamientos de sanación, Zandra."  
La Maestra de Pociones meneo la cabeza. "¿Quieres decir que Albus no te dijo?"  
"¿Decirme que?"  
"¿Que Harry se enfrento a la encarnación de Quien-Tu-Sabes?"  
"¡No! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Poppy tenía la boca abierta por el horror. "¡Pero. . .pero es solo un niño!"  
"Lo sé. Pero uno con dones extraordinarios," dijo Zandra con una nota de orgullo en su voz.  
"Pero. . . ¡pensé que había muerto!"  
La Profesora Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Él puede engañar a la muerte, sin dudas. Y lo ha hecho." Ella lanzo otra mirada de admiración hacia Harry, que una vez mas llamaba a Severus. "¡Pobre niño! ¿Por qué no están su padre y abuelo aquí? ¿Y su madrastra?"  
"Porque Albus me prohibió que les avisara," dijo Poppy molesta, sus ojos oscuros por la desaprobación. "Cuando le sugerí que ayudaría a la recuperación de Harry el solo se limito a sonreír esa sonrisa exasperante que tiene y dijo que no quería que Severus, Augustus y Sandra preocuparan. Dijo que hablaría con ellos después y se fue."  
"¡Pero eso es. . .ridículo! ¡Él ha sido lastimado seriamente y con seguridad los quiere aquí!" la Profesora Malfoy reclamo enojada. "¡Ellos merecen saber lo que le sucedió! ¿A los Zabini y a Augusta Longbottom ya le dijeron lo de sus niños?"  
"Estuvieron aquí hace una hora y se llevaron sus niños a casa. La Sra. Zabini pregunto por Harry y yo. . .mentí y le dije que Severus vendría por él." Admitió Poppy. "¡No sé porque le cubrí el culo a ese viejo tonto!"  
"¿Fuerza de la costumbre?" dijo la Profesora Malfoy, pero en realidad no estaba haciendo una pregunta. Ella se acerco a Harry y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje. "¡Pobre chico! En que lio estamos ahora. El Señor Oscuro regreso, dos de mi casa y un Hufflepuff son atacados por él, y Quirrell, ese idiota inútil, ha desaparecido."  
"¿Desaparecido?"  
"Si. Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer en la tarde."  
"Que extraño."  
"Es un cobarde," dijo la Maestra de Pociones dijo despectivamente. "Probablemente huyo a su casa para esconderse bajo su cama." Ella extendió su mano para el ungüento.  
Poppy le paso el frasco y observo como la profesora esparcía el ungüento delicadamente en la piel del niño, que estaba roja y con ampollas. "¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Daño por un hechizo o algo así."  
"Mmm. . ." ella terminó de aplicar el ungüento y Poppy conjuro vendajes limpios. La Profesora Malfoy miro a la enfermera y dijo en voz baja, "No estarás pensando en obedecer al viejo, ¿cierto?"  
"Él me ordeno que no les avisara," Poppy movió sus manos agitada.  
"¿Con magia? ¿Te hizo jurar?"  
"No, pero. . .me hizo prometer que esperaría. . ."  
Zandra se levanto desde donde había estado agachada al lado de la cama de Harry, y gentilmente acaricio su frente, que se sentía caliente y afiebrada. "Necesitas darle una poción para la fiebre, Poppy. Y yo no hice ninguna promesa. Voy a mandarles una lechuza de inmediato— ¡la vida de su hijo está en juego y no hay razón para que no estén aquí!"  
"¿Zandra, estás segura de que eso es. . .prudente?"  
"No, pero es lo correcto. Le debo a Severus Snape un favor y así es como le pagare. ¡Albus puede irse a la mierda! ¡Él y sus malditos planes secretos! ¿La Piedra está segura?"  
"Yo. . .yo no sé. . .eso creo. . ."  
"Bueno, si su Majestad no ha mencionado nada, probablemente está a salvo en algún lugar. ¿Me prestas pluma y pergamino?"  
"Por supuesto," Poppy le hizo un gesto a su oficina.  
Y mientras la Profesora Malfoy comenzó a escribir, Harry fue envuelto por el área gris del sueño, y de vuelta a las memorias de lo que había pasado. . .  
15 de abril, 1992  
Foxfire Hall:  
Harry estaba en casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, habían pasado dos meses desde que Severus le había propuesto matrimonio a Sandra. Estaba emocionado y un poco nervioso por tener una nueva madre en la casa, como Severus había dicho, le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. Le había escrito a Dudley contándole sobre los planes de la boda, ya que era el único familiar que Harry sentía debía enterarse de los eventos que sucedían en su vida aparte de sus mejores amigos. Ellos estaban encantados de que finalmente tendría una madre, aunque Blaise lo molestaba todo el tiempo, diciendo que ahora tendría que tener cuidado, ya que las madres eran notorias esclavistas que te hacían limpiar tu habitación veinte veces al día y limpiarte las orejas y fregar el piso de la cocina con un cepillo de dientes hasta que estuviera tan limpio que pudieras comer del piso. Y comer todo tipo de desagradables vegetales y contar historias vergonzosas sobre ti cuando tus amigos iban a tu casa.  
"Solo espera, Harry. Ya verás. Tu vida nunca será la misma. La mamás pueden ser terribles."  
"Le diré a la tuya que dijiste eso, Zabini," Harry lo amenazo ligeramente.  
"Me retracto," Blaise dijo con rapidez, porque solo un tonto invocaría la ira de Annamaria Zabini. O de la pequeña Josephine, quien, al ser la bebé, se podía salir con casi todo.  
"Además, mi papá me hace hacer todo eso, ¿así que cual es la diferencia?"  
"Porque ahora tendrás dos personas que te manden a hacerlo," respondió el Capitán Flint, habiendo escuchado la conversación mientras hacia chequeos de habitación esa noche. "Confía en mi Snape, tú crees que tu papá está encima tuyo ahora, espera hasta que los tengas a él y a la señora encima tuyo. Creerás que vives con un eco." Luego añadió, "Pero a veces las mamás son más fáciles de convencer. Ahora a dormir."  
Dudley le había dicho que esperaba que la mujer con la que se casara su papá fuera buena y tratara bien a Harry, y Harry había pensado que era bueno de su primo el pensar así, considerándolo todo. Dudley le había contado que se llevaba bien con Marge, aunque mudarse a una nueva escuela había sido difícil al principio. Pero ahora tenía nuevos amigos y le gustaba. Harry estaba feliz y esperaba que Dudley tuviera una mejor vida ahora y ya no fuera un mal criado. Dudaba que Marge le permitiera a Dudley encender fuegos artificiales en su chimenea.  
Sandra había venido a cenar en Pascua, que había sido ganso asado con salsa de mandarina junto con papas fritas y espárragos con crema y nueces, seguidos de un gran pie de cerezas con helado de vainilla. Ella había hecho el pie, Lina se había encargado del resto de la cena, y todos habían quedado satisfechos. Harry claro que noto una diferencia de inmediato, Severus y Augustus hablaban mucho más ahora que Sandra estaba alrededor. Y Severus, normalmente tan reservado, sonreía más, y Augustus también.  
Jugaron a las cartas después de cenar, y Sandra le enseño a Harry como se hacía, y rio cuando él gano. "Él tiene una cara natural para el póquer. Debe ser algo que aprendió de ti, Sev."  
"Si," dijo su prometido, como si nada.  
Augustus le había dado a Sandra una maceta con una orquídea y una con unas lilas de invierno del jardín de Drusilla para que las pudiera en la ventana de su tienda. Las lilas de invierno eran una flor mágica que brillaban con un arcoíris dentro de sus pétalos, especialmente en la noche. Sus pétalos eran especialmente buscados para ser usados en las Pociones de la Aclaración y también en algunas pociones de amor.  
"Al abuelo realmente le agradas," Harry le dijo tímidamente después del juego de cartas, mientras estaban sentados en la sala.  
"¿Por qué dices eso?"  
"Porque él nunca regala flores del jardín de la abuela a menos que creas que las mereces. Y te dio dos, así que de verdad le agradas."  
"Estoy feliz." Dijo Sandra sonriendo. "Sabes, tenía miedo de conocerlo al principio. El famoso Auror Augustus Prince, Desatador de Terremotos. Pensé que me echaría una mirada y diría que no era lo suficientemente buena para su nieto."  
"El abuelo es mejor que eso. Él sabe que haces feliz a papá, y eso vale más que ese tonto pedigrí sangrepura. Aunque da miedo a veces, cuando grita," admitió Harry. Los dos estaban solos en la sala, Augustus había llamado a Severus a su estudio para mostrarle la última declaración de Gringotts relacionada con la bóveda Potter.  
"Puedo ver eso," dijo Sandra. "¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Qué opinas sobre que yo me case con tu padre?"  
Él la miro fijamente a los ojos. "Está bien. Él te necesite, Sandra. Y siempre me pregunté cómo seria tener una mamá."  
Ella puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Estaba tan ansioso y tan esperanzado que ella solo quería envolverlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta la muerte. "Tratare lo mejor posible el ser una buena madre," juro ella. "¿Hay algo que te gustaría preguntarme, Harry?"  
"Umm. . . ¿cómo te llamo?"  
"Puedes llamarme Sandra. Y si quieres llamarme mamá, eso también estaría bien. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas de inmediato."  
"Está bien." Luego le pregunto, "¿Eres como un dragón con lo que se refiere a las tareas? Y crees que uno debe comer cinco porciones de vegetales al día, porque en realidad no me gustan tanto. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? A papá no le gusta, él me lleva a los juegos porque sabe que a mí me gustan. Y a veces durante el verano, ¿Puedo ir de vez en cuando a ayudarte en tu tienda? ¿O la venderás cuando te cases con papá?"  
Las cejas de Sandra se elevaron hasta su cabello. "¡Tantas preguntas, Harry! veamos, ¿cual responderé primero? Tu siempre serás bienvenido en mi tienda, y en las vacaciones estaré feliz de enseñarte un poco de lo que yo hago. Seguiré trabajando allí aun después de casarme. Sé que no necesito trabajar, dada la fortuna Prince, pero yo no soy del tipo de estar tranquila en casa. Tu papa sabe esto. Y por las tareas, creo que son importantes, y si creo que necesites que te recuerden hacerlas, lo hare." Ella contuvo una risa y le dijo, "Y por los vegetales, mientras comas los suficientes de ellos para mantenerte sano, no te hare comer cinco de ellos. Cualquier regla que tenga tu padre se mantendrá, yo no vendré aquí con un nuevo set de reglas. Y para que sepas, yo creo en el compromiso, siempre y cuando no involucre algo que arriesgue tu vida. Si no te gusta una decisión que yo tome, estas libre de preguntar el porqué y yo te daré mis explicaciones. Tratare de ser justa y razonable, y espero que me extiendas la misma cortesía. Respétame y yo te respetare. Y si alguna vez necesitas conversar, sobre lo que sea, puedes buscarme. Incluso para quejarte de lo malo que es tu padre. Se guardar muy bien los secretos."  
"¿De verdad?"  
"De verdad. Y me gusta el Quidditch, aunque soy inútil para volar. Así que si alguna vez tienes una entrada extra, no me molestaría escoltarte a un juego."  
Él le sonrió. "¡Genial! Papá nunca se queja, bueno no es voz alta, pero sé que él preferiría estar en casa, preparando pociones o leyendo un libro que conmigo en el estadio." Dijo Harry en voz baja. "¿Te gustan los animales? Tenemos dos gatos, dos lechuzas y un halcón. Pero de verdad me gustaría tener un perro también. Aunque no uno que se coma todo como el crup de Nev, Problemas."  
"Los crup son reconocidos por sus sistemas digestivos de acero," dijo sonriente la bruja. "¿acaso tu padre no te conto que tengo una mascota?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
"Tengo un perro lobo negro llamado Magnus. El cuida mi casa cuando yo estoy trabajando. Y ya paso la etapa en que mastica cosas o hace desastres en la casa. Es bastante grande, pero tiene un temperamento gentil con los miembros de la familia y amigos, aunque es bastante protector. Tu padre le agrado de inmediato, aunque le tomo a Sev dos visitas admitir que le agradaba mi "alfombra peluda andante"."  
Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. "¿Es inteligente? ¿Puedo hacer trucos? Problemas puede balancear una pelota en su nariz."  
"Magnus es muy inteligente. Puede encontrar a quien sea o lo que le pidas buscar y estoy segura que podría aprender lo que le enseñes."  
"¿Le gustan los gatos?"  
"Los tolera. No los perseguirá si se lo prohibimos."  
"¿Cuando puedo conocerlo?"  
"La próxima vez que visite, lo traeré conmigo. Estoy segura de que los dos se llevaran muy bien."  
Harry suspiro feliz. Ahora finalmente tendría una madre y un perro. Se giro hacia Sandra y le dijo, "Estoy feliz que papá se case contigo."  
"Yo también, Harry," luego ella lo abrazo tentativamente, y para su sorpresa, él la abrazo de vuelta.  
Su mente lo llevo a otro sendero, a otro tiempo, mientras corría por el campo durante las vacaciones de Pascua con el gran perro lobo a su lado, que lucía más lobo que perro, con masivos hombros y patas. Magnus tenía inteligentes ojos verdes que seguían todos los movimientos de Harry, y sin importar cuanto trataba, Harry nunca podía engañarlo al lanzar varillas o pelotas para que buscara. Neville lo visito junto con Problemas, al principio los dos perros se olfatearon mutuamente, pero Problemas prontamente se sometió al perro mayor, y se convirtieron en amigos.  
Magnus miro al perro joven, y gruño suavemente cuando el crup trato de escarbar en el preciado rosal de Augustus o cuando quiso morder las botas de Harry que había dejado al lado de la laguna.  
Harry voló con Neville sobre la laguna, lanzándose una Quaffle mutuamente, y riendo antes lo intesto de Nev de atrapar una traviesa Snitch.  
Jugaron hasta que Sandra los llamo para almohazar, y los dos perros los acompañaron, acostándose bajo la mesa mientras los dos chicos comían, y les daban trocitos de carne cuando Severus y Augustus no miraban, ya que ambos creían que alimentar a los perros cuando estaban en la mesa no era bueno para los animales.  
"¡Entrégame la piedra muchacho! ¡Entrégamela!" gritaba una aguda voz.  
Harry gimió. No, no quería recordar eso. No aun.  
Apago la malvada voz en su cabeza y se desvió a otro pasillo en su memoria, un día de sol y cielo azul e intercambio de votos entre su padre y su adoraba boticaria . . .  
14 de junio, 1992  
Foxfire Hall:  
Harry estaba parado a un lado del arco hecho de rosas y lilas de invierno en el centro del jardín de Drusilla, vestido en su mejor túnica de verano con un ligero traje de algodón debajo. Estaba parado al lado de Marco, el padrino de su padre, como segundo de Severus. Estaban esperando que apareciera la novia y fuera escoltada hacia donde estaba la fuente de cristal para decir sus votos.  
La boda había sido cambiada de su fecha original del 24 de junio por un extraño sueño premonitorio que Sandra había tenido. Ella normalmente no le tenía mucha fe a la Adivinación, pese a que por el lado de su Padre hubieron varios Videntes importantes, por que el suyo era un rico linaje mágico de Rusia. "Mi bisabuela Tatiana fue muy famosa, y se decía que ella era la encargada de los horóscopos de los zares, pero yo no tengo la Vista." Pero a principios de mayo ella tuvo un extraño sueño, y luego volvió a ocurrir, así que le dijo a Severus que sería bueno que adelantaran la boda una semana o dos. Así que la habían movido para el fin de semana antes del término del año escolar de Harry. Harry había recibido permiso especial del Director para asistir al matrimonio el día viernes y saltarse su última hora de encantamientos.  
Severus se veía extremadamente buen mozo en su túnica nueva, verde esmeralda con un borde de satín dorado. Su camisa de seda blanca tenía botones de perla, tenía unos hermosos pantalones negros y negras y brillantes botas de cuero de dragón con borde verde. Había cortado un poco su cabello, y caía en ondas naturales casi hasta sus hombros.  
Esperaba nervioso enfrente de la fuente por Sandra y sus acompañantes, preguntándose en un destello de pánico si acaso ella había tenido otra premonición esa mañana que le había dicho que no se casara. Mientras mentalmente se reprendía por su tontera, miro alrededor a la intima cantidad de personas en la ceremonia.  
Ni él o Sandra querían una gran boda así que optaron por una pequeña ceremonia privada con un puñado de invitados. Estaba Augusta Longbottom, Amos Smithers, algunos de los tenderos del Callejón Diagon que conocían a Sandra hace mucho tiempo, Annamaria y sus gemelos, Marco Zabini, Harry, la prima de Sandra Libra, y Augustus, además de varios familiares.  
Valeska dormitaba en una rama cercana, y Magnus estaba tirado en un pasillo, mientras los dos gatos estaban acostados al sol encima de un cerca.  
En esos momentos, una banda invisible comenzó a tocar un tradicional marcha nupcial, y Severus vio a Libra, una bonita bruja rubia un poco menor que él, marchando a través del arco, arrojando pétalos de rosas. Ella estaba vestida con una veraniega túnica verde claro con destellos lavanda y rosa con zapatos en juego.  
Los invitados aplaudieron educadamente cuando ella llego a la fuente y se ubico a la izquierda de Severus, se giro y observo a Sandra que caminaba por el arco, escoltada por Augustus.  
Al no tener a su padre vivo para que la entregara, Sandra le había pedido a Augustus que realizara esta labor para ella, sabiendo que él disfrutaría ser parte de este día tan especial. Ella también sabía que nunca tuvo esta oportunidad con Eileen, y esperaba que esto pudiera alivianar algo de la culpa que él aun sentía. Ella supo que él aprecio profundamente el gesto, porque cuando fue el momento de caminar por los jardines traseros de la mansión, el camino largo en vez de a través del invernadero, él le había besado la mejilla y le había dicho, "Te agradezco por esto hija. Vamos, no debemos mantener a tu nuevo marido esperando."  
El corazón de Sandra latía tan fuerte bajo su hermoso vestido de seda que temía que todo el mundo podía oírlo. Había usado el vestido de novia de su madre para este importante acontecimiento, y se consideraba con suerte de tener la misma talla de su madre, así que no tuvo necesidad de alterarla. El anillo de Eileen estaba en su mano izquierda, y sobre su cabello había un precioso velo de encaje italiano sostenido por una corona de flores azuladas. El velo había sido un regalo de Annamaria, hecho con sus propias manos. Ella había tomado prestado los pendientes de nudo de la eternidad de Libra y la única otra joya que tenia era un collar de perlas con dos S entrelazadas adelante, acentuadas con diamantes. Ese había sido el regalo de Severus para ella.  
Ella le había dado un broche, un nudo eterno de oro y diamantes. Lo estaba usando en su túnica, noto ella al acercarse a él.  
Mientras Harry miraba como se acercaba, pensó que nunca había visto a alguien lucir más. . .radiante era la palabra que quería. Sandra parecía brillar desde adentro, con la cara luminiscente con alegría. Su vestido de seda color marfil con encajes era impresionante. También el hecho de que a cada paso que daba crecía una flor. Harry sospechaba que era obra de Augustus, porque un Maestro Elemental podía hacer algo así casi sin pensarlo.  
Si uno no estuviera consiente de la avanzada edad de Augustus, uno nunca sabría que no tenía los sesenta y cinco años que representaba. Aparte de algunas pocas canas en su cabello oscuro, no resemblaba un hombre que acababa de cumplir los 105 años. Estaba vestido de forma impecable en una túnica de seda dorada y un traje negro echo a la medida y se movía con la gracia y aplomo de un hombre tres veces menor. Camino lentamente por el arco por el camino de rosas que guiaban hacia el centro del jardín de Drusilla, la fuente de cristal siempre corría agua cristalina y pura durante todo el año.  
Aunque hoy los elfos la habían hechizado para correr un dulce Moscato d'Asti, un vino sabroso y burbujeante.  
Augustus se detuvo y entrego a Sandra a un expectante Severus, pero no antes de darle un beso a la novia y decirle, "Que seas bendecida y que conozcas el amor que yo conocí con mi esposa por tantos años." Luego le susurro en el oído, Harry era el único cercano que alcanzo a escuchar, "Y si él te da algún problema, ven a verme y yo lo enderezare."  
Harry contuvo una risa al igual que Sandra.  
Luego Augustus se alejo y se paro con los demás invitados.  
Marco convoco un cáliz de oro con rubíes y perlas incrustadas lleno de Moscato. Al lado opuesto, Libra convoco una bandeja de plata donde se encontraba un denso pan relleno de nueces y arándanos espolvoreado con canela junto a un cuchillo de plata.  
Severus tomo el cáliz que le paso Marco, y se paró de frente a la novia, el cáliz sostenido entre ellos. "Sandra Ilyana Miska, yo, Severus Tobias Snape, te ofrezco este cáliz del Compromiso, y con el mi Nombre y mi juramento para protegerte siempre." Bebió un poco del cáliz y este brillo. Luego se lo paso a Sandra, que dijo, "Lo acepto," y tomo un sorbo. El cáliz brillo aun más. Luego se lo devolvió a Severus.  
"Además juro darte mi cuerpo y mi corazón, sin reservas, para honrarte y socorrerte, renunciando a todas las demás, por todos los días de mi vida." Bebió una segunda vez y el cáliz brillo aun más. Una vez más le paso la copa a ella.  
"Lo acepto, y ofrezco mi propia promesa a cambio." Luego bebió del cáliz y de repente resplandeció con una luz dorada, consagrando el ritual. Luego desapareció.  
Sandra corto un trozo del pan de bodas y lo comió. "Este es el pan sagrado, bendecido por un elfo domestico a la Manera Antigua, y yo, Sandra Ilyana Miska, te lo ofrezco, Severus Tobias Snape, junto con mi juramento. Tú siempre serás bienvenido en mi hogar y en mi corazón, que nunca estés ausente de uno o lejos del otro. Come, y se bienvenido." Ella le paso un trozo del pan.  
Él lo comió, luego dijo, "Acepto su hospitalidad y amor, mi lady."  
Ella cortó un nuevo trozo del pan, comió la mitad y luego dijo su nuevo juramento. "Además te doy mi cuerpo y mi corazón, sin reservas, renunciando a todos los demás. Te honrare y socorreré, te protegeré con toda mi magia, por todos los días de mi vida."  
Una vez mas él acepto el pan, lo comió, y luego repitió las palabras de aceptación.  
Entonces fue turno de Harry. Se acerco con dos simples anillos de oro, engravados dentro con sus nombres y la fecha de la boda y se los entrego. Severus tomo el de Sandra y lo puso en su dedo. "Con este anillo, te despojo, y hago mi juramento final. Por las leyes de la magia y en presencia de estos testigos, te reclamo, Sandra Ilyana Snape, como mi esposa."  
Sandra tomo el anillo de Severus y lo puso en su dedo. "Con este anillo, te desposo, y hago mi juramento final. Por las leyes de la magia y en presencia de estos testigos, te reclamo, Severus Tobias Snape, como mi esposo."  
Luego Severus la envolvió en sus brazos y la beso, largo y profundo, para sellar el juramento.  
La fuente de repente estallo y baño a los participantes con agua y pétalos de rosa y luego volvió a emitir vino.  
Todos aplaudían y celebraban, y Marco le cerró un ojo a Harry. "¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un beso!"  
Cuando la feliz pareja por fin se separo por aire, se giraron y enfrentaron a sus familias y amigos y les anunciaron que compartirían su recompensa, así que el pan ceremonial se corto por sí solo y se repartió entre todos los invitados, como era tradición. Se decía que aquellos que comían el pan tradicional tendrían fortuna en el amor en el año siguiente.  
Luego los novios se movieron entre los invitados, aceptando sus felicitaciones, y el estomago de Harry gruño y esperaba que comieran pronto. . .  
Abruptamente salió de su cálido sueño pasado y fue arrogado a una secuencia de memorias que últimamente lo llevarían a la pesadilla que no quería enfrentar. Pero estaba indefenso para impedir que su mente lo arrastrara a las profundidades. . .  
19 de junio, 1992  
Hogwarts:  
"¿Donde fue Nev?" pregunto Harry mirando al espacio vacío tras los invernaderos. Él le dio a su amigo Blaise una mirada inquisidora. "Se suponía que nos encontraríamos aquí después del juego."  
Blaise se encogió de hombros, sin saber. Aun estaba muy emocionado por la gran victoria. Slytherin finalmente había derrotado a Gryffindor por la Copa de Quidditch de ese año, gracias a una excelente maniobra de Harry en su escoba al último segundo, atrapando la Snitch de forma impresionante. Flint quería que declaraban a Harry un dios, y lo desfilo sobre sus hombros, gritando, "¡Siii! ¡Snape es el mejor! ¡Slytherin patea traseros!" por casi diez minutes antes de calmarse.  
Harry fue felicitado por casi toda su Casa, la Profesora Malfoy, Neville, Hermione, y Oliver Wood el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Ron parecía inclinado a sufrir por la victoria así que Harry simplemente lo dejo solo. No tenía deseos de ser mirando mal por el otro chico. Había sido un partido justo y había jugado muy bien. Si Ron tenía un problema con eso, que mal.  
Pero en estos momentos no quería pensar en Ron. Quería encontrar a Neville para qué pudieran tomar algo de cerveza de manteca y comer unos pretzels con mostaza y pasteles de caldero para celebrar la victoria de Slytherin. "¿quizás volvió a la sala común de Hufflepuff?" dijo Harry más bien pensando en voz alta.  
"Creo que podríamos buscar allí."  
Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Estaba oscuro, finalmente habían logrado colarse de la fiesta de celebración de los Slytherin que se estaba desarrollando en las mazmorras, y querían tener su propia celebración antes del toque de queda. Los dormitorios de los Hufflepuff estaban cerca de las cocinas, así que Blaise y Harry entraron por una puerta al lado de la escalera principal y bajaron por unas escaleras hasta salir a un pasillo donde se pararon frente al retrato de un puñado de varas de oro y frutas justo frente a la entrada de la cocina.  
"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Blaise. "¿Golpeamos en el retrato? ¿O tenemos que esperar hasta que alguien salga?" lanzo una mirada nostálgica hacia la entrada de la cocina. "Tengo hambre."  
"Yo también," dijo Harry. "Jugar Quidditch da mucha hambre y estaba my nervioso para comer antes del juego. Comamos algo y luego le preguntamos a los elfos como llamar la atención de los Hufflepuff que están dentro de la sala común."  
"Está bien."  
Entraron a la cocina y los alegres elfos les sirvieron manzanas crujientes y helados y grandes vasos de leche con chocolate. Cuando salían, iban a comenzar a preguntarles a los elfos sobre la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando vieron el retrato abrirse.  
Los dos Slytherin salieron de la entrada de la cocina y vieron a Neville salir al pasillo.  
"¡Nev! ¡Ahí estas!" exclamo Blaise.  
"Te hemos estado esperando por horas — ¡oye, Nev!" grito Harry pero Neville parecía no oírlo. Tenía una expresión extraña en su redonda cara y sus ojos también se veían extraños. Se veían casi. . .vacantes. "¡Nev, hola! ¡Estamos aquí!"  
Neville se giro y siguió cambiando pasando la cocina, bajando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a territorio desconocido por los chicos de primer año, que habían sido instruidos a comienzo del año por la Profesora Malfoy de no ir a explorar en las mazmorras, porque habían demasiados pasajes laterales y catacumbas donde podrían perderse y no ser encontrados por días.  
Neville caminaba resueltamente por el pasillo, murmurando suavemente para sí mismo.  
Blaise intercambio miradas con Harry. "Eso es extraño. Es como si no nos oyera. O viera. ¿Qué le sucede?"  
"No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar," dijo Harry y siguió a Neville por el pasillo.  
"¡Oye, espera!" grito Blaise, y corrió tras Harry.  
Pronto alcanzaron a Neville y trataron una vez mas de hacer que los notara, pero era como si se encontrara dentro de una espesa niebla. No los oía, veía o respondía de ninguna manera.  
"Esta hechizado, Harry," declaro Blaise.  
"¿Hechizado? ¿Pero quien querría hacerle algo así a Nev?" Harry dijo furioso.  
"No lo sé. Quizás es una broma." Blaise movió una mano enfrente del rostro de Neville. "¡Longbottom! ¡Están dando pastelitos gratis en el Gran Comedor!"  
Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
"¡Ayy! Lo siento, no puede evitarlo." Blaise lo miro enojado. "Y esta sordo o algo así. Como un autómata o un zombi."  
Harry estaba pensado con fuerza. Había algo en la forma en la que se comportaba Neville que le recordaba algo que le había dicho Augustus una vez en una lección de Defensa. "No. . .espera. Blaise, recuerdo que una vez mi abuelo me dijo que las personas bajo la maldición Imperius se comportan de esta manera, si han recibido órdenes de la persona que les lanzo el hechizo. Hacen lo que les ordenaron hacer hasta que la misión esta completa o levantan el hechizo. ¡Blaise, Nev ha sido maldecido con una Imperdonable!"  
Blaise lo miro con la boca abierta. "Pero Harry, si te pillan usándola, ¡vas a Azkaban! ¿Quién conocería una maldición así y sería capaz de lanzarla?"  
"Alguien malvado," respondió Harry. Luego se detuvo porque Neville ahora estaba presionando una serie de ladrillos en la pared. "¿Qué diablos? ¡Oh, un pasaje secreto!"  
"¿Hacia donde?"  
"¿Quizás es algún camino secreto hacia la bóveda de un tesoro?" Harry rápidamente siguió a Neville dentro del agujero, y también lo hizo Blaise. La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ellos.  
"¡Genial! Nev, espero que sepas como salir," murmuro Blaise. "¡Lumos!"  
Harry saco su varita y también lanzo el hechizo iluminador, y también lo hizo Neville un segundo después.  
Estaban en un pasaje de piedra que olía a polvo y encierro. Harry arrugo su nariz y bostezo. Pero Neville lo ignoro y continúo por el pasaje.  
"¡Nunca supe que esto estaba aquí!" exclamo Blaise.  
"¡Calla! Tu voz hace eco," siseo Harry. "¿Y si hay algún monstruo aquí? Nos oirá."  
Blaise de inmediato se quedo callado.  
Luego oyeron a Neville murmurar, "Toma el pasaje hasta la cámara con el espejo. Mira en el espejo y consigue la piedra. Mira en el espejo y consigue la piedra. Luego entrégasela al Profesor Quirrell."  
"¡Quirrell!" Blaise susurro en shock. "¡Él debió poner el Imperius en Nev!"  
"¡Para conseguir la Piedra Filosofal!" dijo en un susurro Harry. Habían rumores corriendo en la escuela sobre que algo Importante estaba siendo escondido en Hogwarts, en el tercer piso o algo así. Los rumores decían que hubo un intento de robo en Gringotts y era por eso que la Piedra estaba aquí, los goblins habían retirado la Piedra y se la habían pasado al Director para que la guardara y Dumbledore la había escondido en algún lugar. Varios Sytherin habían tratado de encontrar el escondite, pero después que la Profesora Malfoy atrapo a tres chicos de quinto año tratar de romper un muro con una picota y un martillo, ella prohibió más discusiones sobre la Piedra y la búsqueda de escondites.  
"¡Pero eso debe significar que Quirrell es un mago oscuro!" Blaise susurro atemorizado.  
"O que trabaja para uno," dijo Harry porque él no podía imaginar al tartamudo Quirrell que siempre estaba asustado de su propia sombra como un mago oscuro. Los magos oscuros daban miedo y eran duros, no idiotas balbuceantes e incompetentes.  
"¿Que haremos, Harry? No podemos dejar que Nev tome la Piedra."  
"Shh. Lidiaremos con lo que sucede," Harry dijo con firmeza. "Por ahora, veremos lo que hace."  
Siguieron a Neville por el retorcido pasaje por lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad solo fueron diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, una gran puerta de madera con bisagras de hierro con una larga manija.  
Neville giro la manija y entraron a una cámara rectangular donde una tarima de piedra estaba ubicada en el lado derecho. Encima había un espejo adornado con las palabras OESED en la parte de encima.  
Harry y Blaise se quedaron en la entrada, escondidos por la puerta entreabierta inseguros de si había alguien al acecho en la habitación, que era tan grande que las esquinas estaban escondidas en las sombras.  
Neville cruzo la habitación con rapidez, con ojos vidriosos y fijados infaliblemente en el espejo. Se paro enfrente de él y giro el espejo y luego Harry no pudo ver lo que sucedió porque Blaise se paro enfrente de él para observar lo que sucedía. Fue a empujarlo del camino cuando Quirrell apareció de entre las sombras.  
"¿Bueno, chico? ¿La conseguiste?" pregunto.  
Harry se asombro de no escuchar el tartamudeo habitual de la boca del profesor. Esta voz era fuerte, profunda, y no como la voz normal de Quirrell. ¿Había sido todo un acto?  
"No, amo," Neville rotundamente. "Estoy tratando. Pero todo lo que veo es a mis padres."  
"¡Trata con más fuerza! ¡Tú debes querer la Piedra!" lo insto Quirrell. "¡Enfócate como si fuera lo que más deseas!"  
"Si, amo."  
Neville trato nuevamente y Quirrell golpeo el pie con impaciencia contra el piso de piedra y bufo. "¡En realidad en estos días no se pueden encontrar buenos lacayos!"  
De repente Harry estornudo, aunque trato de cubrirse con su manga, pero era muy tarde. Quirrell se dio la vuelta, rápido como una cobra al ataque, y vio a los dos chicos medio escondidos en la entrada.  
"Bien, bien, bien ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Amigos tuyos, Longbottom? Dos niñitos curiosos que querían echar un vistazo a lo que hay aquí abajo ¿presumo?" la voz profunda era burlona e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espada de Harry. La voz sonaba terriblemente familiar. ¿Donde había oído esa voz antes?  
Quirrell los miro fijamente y movió un dedo hacia ellos. "Los jovencitos no deberían estar escondidos tras las puertas, es de mala educación. Vengan aquí, hacia la luz, donde pueda verlos."  
Blaise negó con la cabeza. Al igual que Harry. Pero había algo en la suave y profunda voz que los engatuso a moverse cada vez más cerca, pese a su obvio terror. Hasta que estuvieron a unos pasos del profesor de Defensa, pero este Quirrell era de alguna manera diferente del que conocían.  
Era más alto, se movía con orgullo, no estaba encorvado, y sus ojos eran. . .extraños. . .como los de una serpiente. Se posaron en Harry y encontró que no podía mirar hacia otro lado.  
"¡Asssi que!" siseo como una serpiente. "Mi viejo amigo Lucius tenía razón. ¡Sobreviviste después de todo!" lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio a carcajadas, y la risa era del tipo que hizo que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de ambos chicos, porque sonaba como locura completa.  
Harry lucho por dejar de mirarlo con todas sus fuerza. Pero no podía.  
Abruptamente la risa ceso y el rostro de Quirrell pareció sufrir una transformación. Comenzó como a derretirse y reformarse en un rostro diferente—uno con elegantes pómulos y una nariz y bocas bastante finas, un rostro que muchas mujeres habrían encontrado hermoso. Todo excepto los ojos, que eran crueles y malvados mostrando el alma oscura dentro.  
"¡Que astuto de Lucius el averiguarlo!" continuo el profesor, sonriendo. "Una Poción Restauradora de la Memoria y luego todo calza en su lugar. Tú estabas Escondido en Foxfire Hall, ¿no es así chico? El único lugar que mi mente no podía penetrar. ¡Protegido por un idiota Maestro de Pociones y un viejo y desdentado Auror! ¡Pero ya no más! Ahora ya se tu secreto."  
Luego repentinamente Harry supo a quien se enfrentaba. El asesino de sus padres. El terror del mundo mágico británico. "¡Lord Voldemort!" dijo en voz alta.  
"¿Me reconoces?" bufo el hombre. "Si, he regresado. Finalmente encontré un cuerpo voluntario que pude habitar." Se miro a sí mismo, arrugando los labios. "Podría haberlo hecho mejor, este cuerpo es débil e inútil, pero no podía rechazarlo. Me tomo muchos años aclimatarme a este cuerpo. ¡Pero una vez que tenga la Piedra, las cosas serán diferentes! ¡Oh sí, lo serán! ¡Porque entonces ser como Nicholas Flamel. . .inmortal!"  
"No si no tiene la Piedra," logro decir Blaise medio desafiante.  
Voldemort bufo. "Ten cuidado, pequeño. Estas siendo irrespetuoso en vez de inteligente y por eso te ganaras un castigo. ¡Acepta tu lugar y quédate quieto!" le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a Blaise haciendo que le niño cayera al piso.  
Blaise chillo, temblando.  
Harry logro despejar sus ojos de esa mirada quemante. "¡Déjalo tranquilo asesino!" puso su mano en su varita y la saco.  
"No, no, no. ¡Nunca saques una varita, chico, a menos que sepas como usarla! ¿Acaso tu loco y viejo abuelo no te enseño eso? ¿O tu lastimero padre adoptivo, Severus Snape? ¿No? ¡Entonces yo lo hare! Lección numero uno— ¡nunca quedes vulnerable!"  
Movió su varita hacia Neville, que se alejo obediente del espejo. "¿Si amo?"  
"¡Atácalos! ¡Ahora!"  
Neville saco su varita. "¡Escucho y obedezco amo!"  
"Lánzales un Hechizo Quemante. ¡Incendio!"  
Neville obedeció y fuego salió de su varita hacia Blaise.  
Blaise dio un gritito y se hizo a un lado gritando, "¡Aguamenti! ¡Por la bolas de Merlin, Nev! ¡Despierta!"  
Las llamas se apagaron con su Hechizo de Agua, pero Neville simplemente lo miro con los ojos perdidos y siguió avanzando hacia él.  
Voldemort implanto un hechizo en su mente y se giro a atacar a Harry, su varita conjuro un enjambre de abejas.  
Harry estaba petrificado, porque había descubierto recientemente en la vacaciones de Pascua que era alérgico a las abejas cuando fue picado por una y ahora había todo un enjambre de ellas. Pero aferro su varita y grito, "¡Protego!" que fue el primer hechizo de Defensa que le habían enseñado.  
Una esfera azul brillante lo envolvió y las abejas atacaron y rebotaron del escudo. Atacaron repetidamente pero fueron repelidas hasta que murieron por tratar de penetrar con sus lancetas el impenetrable orbe. "¡Nev, para! ¡Lucha contra él!" grito. "¡Tu puedes hacerlo!"  
Pero Neville no podía oírlo. El hechizo de Harry desapareció y le grito a Blaise, "Tenemos que hacer que pierda el conocimiento de alguna manera."  
Blaise lanzo un Locomotor Mortis, pero Neville, siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort lo esquivo.  
Harry trato un Petrificul Totalus, pero fue contrarrestado.  
Luego Neville lanzo la maldición de las cosquillas. "¡Rictumsempra!"  
Y Blaise se encontró indefenso en el suelo riendo desesperado mientras trataba de escapar de dedos invisibles.  
Harry sintió que Voldemort estaba jugando con ellos y eso lo asusto, porque había visto a Mystic y Parches jugar con sus ratones antes de matarlos y sabía que las serpientes a veces hacían lo mismo.  
"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" pregunto. "¿Por qué no puede tomar la maldita Piedra usted mismo, en vez de usar a Nev así?"  
"Porque así es más divertido. ¡No hagas preguntas, Niño-Que-Vivió! ¡Entre tú y él, han hecho mi vida una pesadilla! ¿No lo entiendes?" grito Voldemort. "¡Si no fuera por ti, aun tendría mi cuerpo, no está patética carcasa prestada! ¡Aun tendría mi poder! ¿Por qué no pudiste morir esa noche como los demás? ¿Por qué?"  
Harry se movió de otro hechizo que Neville le lanzo y sintió piedras estallar donde había estado momentos antes. Entonces supo dos cosas. Debía liberar a Neville de la maldición y conseguir la Piedra. Deseaba saber como podría hacer ambas cosas.  
Frenéticamente, miro al espejo. Ayúdame por favor. Ayúdame a salvar a mi amigo y a derrotar a este bastardo loco. ¡Ayúdame!  
Miro en las profundidades del espejo. Y entonces vio lo que necesitaba hacer. Sintió algo pesado en su bolsillo, lo tanteo, luego se dio la vuelta y tacleo a Neville al piso. Puso la punta de su varita contra la sien de Neville y grito, "¡Estas liberado! ¡Neville, estas liberado! ¡Se tu mismo! ¡Estas liberado!"  
La varita de Lagrima de Dragón rompió todos lo encantamientos y vínculos cuando lo ordeno. Así la maldición se rompió en Neville Longbottom.  
"¿H-harry?" gimió, viendo a su amigo por primera vez. "L-lo-s siento. . ." luego se desmayo, completamente drenado por la magia que había utilizado y el conocimiento de que había sido usado para lastimar a su amigos.  
"Está bien, Nev." murmuro Harry. Luego se puso de pie y se enfrento al asesino de sus padres.  
"Ahora somos tu y yo, Potter," rio el Señor Oscuro. Él le lanzo una mirad despectiva a un afligido Blaise, que yacía inmóvil en el piso, y le lanzo un hechizo dejándolo inconsciente. Sangre caía de un corte en su frente. "Lastima como están saliendo los Slytherin en estos días."  
Avanzo hacia Harry. "¿Donde está la Piedra pequeño? Puedo sentir su presencia, ¿dónde está? Si la tienes, entrégamela."  
"¿Por qué debería?"  
"¡Porque yo lo digo!" trono Voldemort, furioso. Un minuto después se calmo y digo en voz suave, "Ven acá niño. Te hare un trato, ¿sí? Todos los buenos Slytherin aman un buen trato y tú eres una serpiente, ¡ya veo! ¡Qué irónico! ¡Tu padre debe estar dando vueltas en su tumba! ¡Dos leones produciendo una serpiente!"  
"El hecho de que mis padres biológicos fueran de Gryffindor no significa que yo deba ser uno."  
"Cierto. Escucha, pequeña serpiente. Dame la Piedra y te hare el amo de todo lo que desees. ¡Podemos gobernar juntos, tu y yo, Como Amo y Aprendiz! Todo lo que desees será tuyo. ¡Todo lo que debes hacer. . . es. . .darme. . .la Piedra!"  
"No. ¡Ese no es un trato que esté dispuesto a hacer, Voldemort!" Harry meno la cabeza con fuerza.  
"¡Tonto! ¡Te ofrezco compartir mi poder y gloria y tú te atreves a despreciarme! ¡Miserable niño insolente!" dijo furioso el mago.  
"Si." Harry se paro derecho, con su varita en la mano. "No me volveré oscuro. Mi abuelo, mis dos padres y mi madre me enseñaron bien. ¡Ni por todo el poder y la magia del universo me uniría a usted, Sr. Ryddle!" dijo Harry, recordando el verdadero nombre de Voldemort.  
"¡Entrégame la Piedra chico! ¡Entrégamela!" Voldemort grito con voz aguda, agarrando a Harry por la muñeca y sacudiéndolo.  
De repente ambos sintieron un dolor quemante, y gritaron en agonía.  
"¿Que. . .aaahh. . .me está. . .aahhh. . .pasando?" grito el mago oscuro.  
"¡Suelta. . .ahhhh. . .mi mano. . . me quema. . .!" sollozo Harry. Lucho por liberarse, pero el Señor Oscuro lo tenía aferrado con fuerza.  
Desesperado, puso su varita en el rostro de Voldmort y cuando la varita conecto con la piel, hizo al hombre gritar, porque la lágrima de dragón no toleraba a un alma tan retorcida, y repelió a Voldemort con gran fuerza.  
El mago oscuro choco contra la pared.  
Harry cayó al piso, medio inconsciente por la magia utilizada por su varita y por el dolor debido al hechizo de protección embebido en él por su moribunda madre.  
Voldemort se puso de pie, listo una vez más para tratar de quitarle la Piedra al chico, que aun sostenía con su mano, pero la puerta a la habitación se abrió de golpe, y una familiar figura barbuda entro, con su destellante túnica purpura.  
"¡Tom, deja a Harry!" ordeno Dumbledore y una luz salió de su varita hacia el mago oscuro.  
Pero Voldemort la esquivo y se escondió en las sombras. "¡Sera en otra ocasión viejo! Esta victoria es tuya, pero la guerra no ha terminado. ¡Volveré!"  
Y con eso toco una piedra y un pasaje secreto se abrió y desapareció por él. Su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y podía sentirlo morir mientras huía.  
Dumbledore se apresuro tras él pero no pudo encontrar la piedra correcta para abrir el pasaje. "¡Maldición!"  
Luego se dirigió a Harry. "¡Harry Potter! ¡Qué maravilloso descubrimiento!"  
Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Harry oyó antes de caer inconsciente.  
20 de Junio  
Enfermería de Hogwarts:  
Severus Snape entro apresurado a la enfermería, abandonado completamente su normal reserve y casi haciendo caer al piso a una sobresaltada Poppy. Ella abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero luego la cerró al verle la cara. Estaba demacrado y lleno de completa desesperación. Claramente pensaba que había sido llamado al lecho mortal de su hijo para verlo morir.  
Llego al lado de la cama de su hijo y con una mano toco la frente de Harry. El niño gimió ante el toque frio, y él susurro quebradamente, "Harry, vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí. Papá esta aquí. Justo aquí." Examino la vendada muñeca y mano y luego le echo una mirada a la enfermera. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esta así? ¿Qué le está dando? ¿Y porque recibí una carta de la Profesora Malfoy en vez de una del Director informándome de las heridas de mi hijo?" lo último fue dicho en un gruñido.  
Poppy se apresuro a su lado. Ella había visto padres en varios estados de trastorno emocional llegar aquí, pero nunca había visto a uno tan cerca de estallar como Severus y algo le dijo que un Snape desatado era algo muy malo. "Él llego aquí anoche, lo trajo el Director junto a Longbottom y Zabini," dijo ella con rapidez.  
Entonces llegaron dos personas más, la recién casada Sandra Snape y Augustus Prince. Ambos tenían expresiones de preocupación y miedo y además Augustus lucía furioso. Se acercaron a la cama y Augustus se agacho sobre el pequeño chico. "Está vivo, alabado sea el cielo y Merlín." Fulmino con la mirada a la enfermera. "¿Y cuando, se podría decir, nos iba a informar de su condición, madame? ¿Cuando fuera medido para su funeral?"  
Poppy hizo una mueca ante el tono que uso. "Perdóneme, Lord Prince, pero me prohibieron contactarlo de inmediato."  
"¿Prohibieron? ¿Quién?"  
"El Director," respondió ella.  
Augustus maldijo bajo su aliento. "¡Entrometido, manipulativo, maldito hijo de perra! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Dios?"  
Sandra miro a su suegro en shock. Ella nunca lo había visto tan al borde de perder el control y nunca lo había oído maldecir en presencia de damas. Claro está, Harry nunca había estado gravemente herido y se lo habían ocultado a su familia. Ella se acerco a Severus y puso una mano en su hombre rígido. "¿Sev? ¿Como esta?"  
"No. . .no muy bien. Tiene una gran cantidad de drenaje de magia y una mano severamente quemada hasta mas allá de la muñeca, una quemadura mágica que solo responde a pociones, no hechizos, y ha estado inconsciente desde que llego aquí. . ."  
"Sev, él se pondrá bien. Es fuerte." Ella se giro a Pomfrey. "¿Que pociones necesita? Soy una boticaria, y puedo conseguir lo que necesite con rapidez."  
Poppy recito pociones y Sandra las convoco sin necesidad de varita a través de la red Floo.  
Mientras ella hacia esto, Severus y Augustus unieron sus manos y Augustus comenzó a trazar un patrón con su varita sobre el corazón de Harry mientras murmuraba un antiguo encantamiento en un olvidado dialecto. Juntos, transfirieron algo de su magia hacia Harry, dándole algo de reservas de que agarrarse para que su núcleo mágico no se consumiera.  
Les tomo como cinco minutos y luego ambos hombres se veían cansados. Pero el color había vuelto a las pálidas mejillas del niño y estaba respirando con más facilidad.  
Poppy volvió a chequearlo y los miro. "¿Que hicieron? Esta mucho mejor ahora."  
"Le dimos algo de nuestra magia," respondió Severus.  
Poppy parpadeo. "Albus trato eso, no funciono."  
"Eso es porque Dumbledore no esta relacionado sanguíneamente con él," Severus dijo con firmeza.  
"Tampoco tu, Severus Snape," dijo con calma el Director desde la puerta. "Si la carta de Lucius Malfoy no miente, el niño que tu clamas es tu hijo en realidad es Harry Potter."  
Severus se enderezo y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos negros brillaban. "¡Ese niño allí es mi hijo! Lo adopte sanguíneamente y lo nombre mi heredero. Y aun sin eso, yo fui quien lo crio estos últimos diez años después que su llamados familiares lo abandonaran en un pesebre para que se congelara hasta morir. ¡Así que no me diga que no soy su padre!"  
Dumbledore entro a la habitación con una ceja levantada. "No, Severus, cálmate. Solo declaraba un hecho, no es necesario que me destroces con los ojos de esa manera, mi muchacho."  
Severus resoplo, apretando sus manos. "Si fuera a mi manera, viejo, no te destrozaría con los ojos. ¡Ahora serias fertilizante!" de repente la temperatura en la sala cayó diez grados y todos tiritaron.  
"Severus," advirtió Sandra.  
Severus rápidamente controlo su poder descarriado. No permitiría que Harry se enfriara.  
"¿Por qué no nos avisaste de inmediato que el chico estaba en grave peligro, Albus Dumbledore?" dijo con fuerza Augustus, acercándose para confrontar al hombre frente a frente.  
Sandra y Poppy dieron un paso atrás, porque era como observar dos dragones a punto de atacar.  
"Augustus, mi muchacho, sencillamente no quería alarmarte. Solo quería que el niño estuviera estable antes de avisarte—"  
"¡No te atrevas a decirme "Augustus, mi muchacho", Dumbledore! ¡El niño pudo morir y no nos habríamos enterado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde! Tú querías mantenerlo todo en silencio por como sucedió, ¿no es así? ¡No querías que supiéramos que Voldemort ha regresado!"  
Albus palideció. "¿Como sabes eso?"  
"Un pajarito me lo dijo," bufo el viejo Prince. "¿Como Voldemort logro infiltrarse en la escuela? ¿Y porque lo hizo?"  
"Había un objeto aquí en la escuela que él deseaba desesperadamente," comenzó Dumbledore. "Le dije a Nicholas Flamel que la mantendría a salvo. . ."  
"¿Flamel?" Augustus salto sobre el nombre como un gato sobre un cojín vacio. "Quieres decirme que tenias aquí la Piedra Filosofal. . . ¿en la maldita escuela? ¿Aquí, entre niños inocentes?"  
"Estaba perfectamente segura y ningún niño tenía permitida la entrada al tercer piso, tenia protecciones rodeándola, y el personal me ayudo. . ."  
"¡Y uno de tu personal era un maldito traidor! ¡Estúpido, idiota irresponsable! ¿Cómo osaste poner a niños en peligro de esa manera?"  
"Era el último lugar en que alguien habría buscado," protesto el hombre.  
"¡Ja! ¡Al parecer tu lógica estaba errada, Director! porque Voldemort sabia exactamente donde buscar, ya que tú mismo le revelaste la ubicación. Y luego uso a mi Henry y a esos dos chicos." Augustus comenzó a temblar y varias botellas y frascos comenzaron a chocar entre sí en los estantes. Un pequeño temblor sacudió la habitación, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el fuego se elevo en la chimenea y lluvia comenzó a golpear contra las ventanas. El Maestro Elemental se estaba volviendo peligrosamente agitado.  
"Él no pudo conseguir la Piedra, Augustus. Trato y fallo. Y al final, Harry logro hacer lo que él no pudo, probando que de verdad él es el niño de la profecía, nacido para derrotarlo."  
"¡Al Diablo con tu maldita profecía!" exploto Augustus, rayos y relámpagos se vieron y oyeron. Todos se sobresaltaron. "¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Encontrar a alguien que luche por ti? ¡Bueno, tú no usaras a mi bisnieto! No mientras yo viva. ¡Mantente alejado de él, Albus, o luchare contigo hasta dejarte sin cerebro!"  
Los ojos del Maestro Elemental ardían con una terrible luz y saco su varita.  
"Y yo te ayudare abuelo," dijo Severus. "Es por eso que lo escondimos todos estos años. ¡Para que pudiera crecer como un niño normal y no como un maldito peón de un tablero de ajedrez!"  
"¡Paz! No vine aquí para pelear contigo," Albus levanto sus manos. Miro con tristeza a Severus. "No puedes protegerlo por siempre, Severus. Si esta destinado a pelear con Voldemort—"  
"No lo está," Severus lo interrumpió. "Y nunca lo estará. Yo no creo en tu cacareada profecía, ¡y él tampoco es tu maldito salvador! Es un niño que merece crecer para ser un hombre. No es tu héroe. Ve a encontrar otro pobre idiota para que haga tu trabajo, viejo. ¡O aun mejor, pelea tu contra Voldemort!" entonces se dio la vuelta, para sentarse al lado de su hijo y darle la mano.  
"¿De todas maneras donde está Voldemort?" pregunto Augustus con perspicacia.  
"Se ha ido. Escapo a través de un pasaje secreto." Respondió Albus.  
"¿También estaba herido?"  
"Si. Severamente, por lo que pude ver. Posiblemente fatal, pero aun así no significa nada. Él ha marcado al niño y si ha creado un. . ." se detuvo y movió su varita, lanzando unos hechizos anti espionaje alrededor de la enfermería. ". . .Horcrux dentro de Harry entonces. . ."  
Augustus entrecerró los ojos. "¡Miserable bastardo!" gruño. "¡Creíste que Henry era un Horcrux!"  
"Las señales están allí, Augustus. No puedes negarlo. La cicatriz en su frente, sobrevivió la Maldición Asesina debido a un hechizo de protección y amor de Lily, pero creo que un trozo de Voldemort fue implantado dentro de él cuando la maldición reboto."  
"Y si lo hubiera—cosa que no es—ibas a esperar que muriera, ¿no es así?" gruño Augustus. "Tienes suerte de no ser en estos momentos una mancha en el piso, Dumbledore. Échale una buena mirada a Henry. ¿Donde está la marca? ¡Te diré donde esta! Desaparecida estos ultimos diez años. Severus la removió con un removedor de Cicatrices que invento. Si la cicatriz fuera mágica, no habría desaparecido. Pero lo hizo. ¡Lo que significa que tu teoría está equivocada! Aun más, ninguna cosa malvada habría pasado a través de mis protecciones. Cualquiera con esa macha en su alma habría activado las protecciones y habría sido incapaz de entrar en los terrenos. Ni siquiera un bebé. Mis protecciones no discriminan. Pero no reaccionaron. Lo que vuelve a tu brillante teoría nula y sin efecto."  
"¡Imposible! He investigado, cuando era un estudiante Tom Ryddle pregunto sobre los Horcruxes a su profesor y busco información sobre ellos. . ."  
El niño en la cama se movió y abrió los ojos. Había estado cerca de despertar y la pelea lo había sacado del mundo gris en el que había estado sumido. "El abuelo tiene la razón. . .él me lo dijo. . ." dijo Harry con voz rasposa, sobresaltándolos a todos.  
Severus abrió su boca, pero Sandra gentilmente se la cubrió. "Calla, Sev. Déjalo hablar."  
" . . .dijo que necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo, que el de Quirrell era débil. . .que ya no le era útil . . .que no podía manejar su magia . . .dijo que le tomo muchos años . . .aclimatarse a él . . .no entendí lo que quiso decir . . ."  
"Yo sí, Henry," Augustus dijo suavemente. "Significa que ese maldito de Ryddle es un Roba Cuerpos. Un mago que ha aprendido a sobrevivir en el plano astral como un espíritu y luego regresa y escoge un cuerpo joven. Es más difícil y a la vez mas fácil que hacer Horcruxes."  
"Dijo que quería la Piedra para ser inmortal. . ." susurro Harry tosiendo.  
"Si, lo seria." Asintió Dumbledore. "Sin la Piedra, tendría que buscar un nuevo cuerpo cada ciertos años, porque la posesión toma demasiado del huésped."  
"Descansa ahora hijo," dijo Severus, removiendo la mano de su esposa que cubría su boca.  
Harry se giro hacia su padre. "¡Papá! ¡Viniste! Te llamaba y te llamaba. . ."  
Porque los brazos de Severus lo envolvieron, abrazándolo con fuerza, levantándolo de la cama, con mantas y todo, para acunarlo en su regazo. "¡Harry . . . Harry . . . nunca más vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera!" lo medio reto Severus, pero no había fuerza en sus palabras, y presiono a su hijo contra sus hombros con tanta fuerza que Harry jadeo.  
"Papá. . ." fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry, luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y respiro el aroma familiar y la calidez y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Tenía tanto miedo. . ."  
"Shhh. . .Está bien. Nadie te volverá a lastimar así. Lo prometo." Lo calmo Severus, gentilmente acariciándole el cabello.  
El amado gesto familiar le hizo derramar mas lagrimas. "Lo siento. No es mi intención actuar como un. . .bebé," sollozo, tratando valientemente de dejar de llorar.  
"Oh, Harry." Sandra vino y los abrazo a ambos. "Está bien llorar cariño. Cualquier lo haría después de pasar lo que tu pásate. Fuiste tan valiente, como un Auror."  
Harry giro su cabeza ligeramente y la miro, su rostro estaba a pulgadas del de ella y noto que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abrió la boca para decir su nombre, pero en vez de eso dijo, "¿M-Mamá? ¿Tu también estas aquí?"  
El corazón de Sandra dio un vuelco al escuchar a Harry llamarla por ese codiciado titulo. "Por supuesto. ¿Donde mas podría estar que contigo y tu papá, ayudando a que te pongas mejor? Aquí es donde pertenezco."  
Harry sonrió. "Si. Así es." Luego se giro y abrazo a Sandra con fuerza, encontrando que ella era suave y olía deliciosamente a flores, hierbas y chocolate. "¿No se supone que estaban en su luna de miel?" pregunto, luego se sonrojo.  
"Bueno, sí, pero cuando tu papá recibió la carta de la Profesora Malfoy, vinimos de inmediato al igual que tu abuelo," le dijo ella, sobando su espalda. "¡Harry, me quitaste cinco años de vida! Gracias a Merlín que estas bien. Porque no podría soportar si. . ." entonces ella comenzó a llorar.  
"Oye. No llores. No," Harry dijo incomodo, entonces por alguna extraña razón sintió que también comenzaba a llorar.  
Severus simplemente envolvió a Sandra en su abrazo también y terminaron todos muy juntos.  
Augustus y Dumbledore seguían hablando sobre Voldemort, permitiéndole a la pequeña familia algo de tiempo para ellos mismos. Augustus ahora estaba en completo modo Auror aunque también quería acercarse y abrazar a Harry, estaba feliz de dejar a Severus y Sandra recibir los abrazos primero. "¿Por casualidad no tendrás una Gema Atrapa Almas por ahí?" pregunto.  
"No, me temo que no. La mayoría fueron destruidas hace mas de un siglo, y se ha perdido el conocimiento de como hacer mas," Dumbledore dijo con pesar.  
"Hmm. Eso creí, pero pensé que igual sería bueno preguntar," dijo con un suspiro el Maestro Elemental. Una Gema Atrapa almas era uno de los pocos medios con que uno podía derrotar a un Roba Cuerpos, servía para atrapar el espíritu del hechicero antes que pudiera saltar a un nuevo cuerpo y luego cuando se destruía la gema, también se destruía el espíritu atrapado dentro. "Hay otra forma . . . ¿dijiste que estaba mal herido? Si es así, entonces solo tendrá algunas horas para esconderse en alguna parte y sanar lo mas que pueda, o seguir usando ese cuerpo hasta que muera y luego tendrá que encontrar otro antes de cuarenta y ocho horas o será desterrado al plano astral de nuevo."  
"Dudo que podamos localizarlo ahora. Es muy bueno en esconderse."  
Augustus no dijo nada, ya estaba formulando un plan en su cabeza. Pero para que funcionara tendría que actuar con rapidez. Miro a Harry, Severus y Sandra. Su amada familia. Que ahora estaban siendo amenazados por un vil malvado tan peligroso como Grindelwald. Sabía que Voldemort no pararía en tratar de lastimar a Harry. Seguiría tratando de matar al niño hasta que tuviera éxito o alguien lo matara primero.  
Augustus apretó la mandíbula. No permitiría que Harry fuera arrastrado a esta guerra, esta pelea le pertenecía a aquellos que sabían como pelear con bestias malvadas. Las guerras debían ser peleadas por soldados, adultos que sabían el costo de lo que hacían, no por niños. Estuvo muy cerca de perder a Harry anoche. Eso jamás debería volver a suceder.  
"¿Por qué no ves si puedes localizar la firma mágica de este mago?" sugirió Augustus. "Voy a pasar algo de tiempo con mi familia y luego veré si puedo hacer algo de exploraciones por mi cuenta."  
"Muy bien," dijo Dumbledore. "Dile a Harry que estoy contento de que este despierto. Te veré después." Luego se fue rápidamente de la habitación. Era raro que otro mago pudiera intimidarlo, pero Augustus Prince lo había echo hoy, y no estaba ansioso de repetir la experiencia. Había olvido el poder y la presencia que aquellos nacidos para controlar los elementos tenían, y Augustus le había recordado abruptamente de ese hecho.  
Cuando paso al lado de Poppy, ella lo agarro de la manga y le susurro al oído, "Por Merlín, Albus, ¿Por qué no le dijiste antes? ¡Tienes suerte de que no haya echo caer el Castillo encima tuyo!"  
Albus le dio una sonrisa triste. "Me temo que calcule mal su temperamento. Él se preocupa más por su familia de lo que había esperado."  
Poppy bufo y lo miro. "Tuviste suerte, Albus."  
Albus se escabullo al pasillo, no deseando admitir que la bruja tenía la razón.  
Severus había vuelto a acostar a Harry en la cama para cuando Augustus se acerco. "¿Henry, chico, como te sientes?" pregunto el viejo mago, sentándose en la cama a su lado.  
"He estado mejor, abuelo," Harry dijo honestamente. Aun le dolía su mano y se sentía cansado y débil. Se giro para abrazar a su abuelo.  
Augustus lo sostuvo por largo tiempo. "Hiciste algo muy valiente y muy tonto mi Harry," murmuro el viejo Auror. "Si estuvieras en la fuerza de aurores, te habría dado una medalla y una suspensión, por actuar sin respaldo y arriesgar tu vida."  
"No sabía que estaba arriesgando mi vida. Solo quería ayudar a Nev," dijo Harry y luego explico lo que había sucedido.  
Augustus asintió. "Ya veo. Lo hiciste muy bien, Henry. Siempre hay que ayudar a un camarada que lo necesite. Pero. . .también siempre debes estar preparado. Recuerda eso."  
Harry bostezo. "Está bien señor. Estoy cansado."  
Augustus lo ayudo a acostarse. "Descansa chico." Se agacho y beso a Harry en la frente. "Te amo, Harry Snape."  
"Yo también te amo," murmuro Harry.  
Augustus se enderezo. "Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, ¿cierto?"  
"Si, por supuesto." Respondió Severus. "Pero tú no tienes que hacerlo abuelo. Puedes ir a casa y descansar."  
"Probablemente estaremos en casa mañana con Harry," dijo Sandra.  
"Si, eso fue lo que creí." Augustus asintió. "Muy bien. Regresare a casa a descansar." Abrazo y le dio un beso de despedida a Sandra y también abrazo a Severus.  
Luego se fue de la escuela, Apareciéndose directamente en Foxfire Hall. No tenía mucho tiempo para poner su plan en movimiento.  
Tarde esa misma noche:  
Voldemort se tambaleo a través de la frontera hacia los terrenos de Foxfire Hall. Estaba exhausto y las heridas que el mocoso Potter le había propios se rehusaban a sanar. Estaba medio muerto y el cuerpo de Quirrell estaba casi completamente drenado de magia. Solo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto poder había gastado tratando de arrebatarle el control de la Piedra a ese maldito Niño de la Luz. Si no hubiera estado preocupado sosteniendo los jirones de su cuerpo decadente, quizás se habría preguntado como había logrado entrar en los terrenos, cuando las protecciones siempre se lo habían impedido. Pero ahora no estaba pensando, todo lo que le importaba era que estaba sintiendo una presencia mágica aquí, una que parecía vieja y débil, una presa fácil para él.  
Apresuro el paso.  
De repente la tierra tembló y cayó de rodillas.  
Cayo pesadamente cuando trato de ponerse de pie y se encontró de repente boquiabierto al encontrarse frente a una verdadera tormenta de granizo. Levantando sus manos para cubrir su rostro, parpadeo y vio una luz en la distancia. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió hacia allá.  
Solo para que un círculo de fuego lo rodeara. Se detuvo, gruñendo en frustración. ¡Oh, como odiaba esta usada cascara que se veía forzado a habitar!  
Levanto la mirada y vio algo flotando sobre él, un hombre alto vestido en una túnica con los colores de Slytherin, con un cuello Mandarín y bordes que flotaban. Grito por la rabia. "¡Tu! ¡Maestro Elemental! ¡Cómo te atreves a interferir conmigo!"  
"¿Como me atrevo?" pregunto Augustus. "¿Cómo te atreves entrar a este lugar para tratar de lastimar a mi familia?"  
"¿Que familia? ¡Están todos muertos!"  
"No todos. No todos, Tom Ryddle. Anoche te enfrentaste a mi bisnieto. Esta noche, sin embargo, te enfrentaras a mí." Había una finalidad sombría en el tono del mago. "Y encontraras que soy más duro para pelar que un simple niño de once años."  
Voldemort de repente sintió miedo. Nunca se había enfrentado a un Maestro Elemental y podía sentir el poder de Augustus en todo su alrededor. "¡No me asustas viejo! ¡Ríndete y déjame tomar tu cuerpo! De todas maneras sucederá."  
"¿Eso crees? Creo que no. No puede engañarme, Voldemort. Cualquier protección antigua que tuviera mi bisnieto te ha lastimado profundamente. Estas muriendo."  
"¡No moriré después que me apodere de tu cuerpo!" gruño y se lanzo hacia el viejo que flotaba, tratando de agarrarlo para poder así enviar el alma de Augustus hasta el oscuro plano astral.  
Pero el viento se estrello contra él, haciéndolo caer y grito. "¡No!"  
"Chico tonto. ¿No sabes que un Maestro Elemental esta en ventaja en su propio terreno?"  
Voldemort lo sabía. Así que hizo la última cosa que le quedaba. Se arrogo hacia las llamas y permitió que consumieran su cuerpo, volando libre en el viento. Ya no atrapado por la carne, estaba libre para encontrar un nuevo cuerpo que habitar, pero solo tenía dos días para hacerlo.  
El espíritu Voldemort rio burlón. "¡Perdiste viejo! ¡Encontrare un cuerpo nuevo y volverle para destruir todo lo que amas!"  
Augustus entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a reunir cada poco de magia que poseía hasta que brillo como una estrella a punto de explotar. "¿Eso crees? Entonces no sabes nada de lo que un Maestro Elemental es capaz de hacer."  
El espíritu Voldemort se encogió y se movió hacia atrás. "No. ¡No te atreverías a hacerlo!"  
"Equivocado," respondió Augustus. "Pero primero, me lo dirás todo." Una mano brillante agarro con rapidez al espíritu y lo sostuvo con fuerza.  
Voldemort se retorcía, pero era incapaz de alejarse mientras el viejo Auror absorbía sus memorias. Solo le tomo un momento y luego Augustus levanto al espíritu que gemía por sobre su cabeza y grito, "Ahora termina. Esta vez es para siempre."  
Luego libero toda su magia de un solo golpe.  
Severus estaba durmiendo profundamente junto a su esposa en la cama al lado de Harry cuando sintió el shock rodar sobre él. Despertó temblando y jadeando, con el pelo de puntas. El poder que había sido liberado… él nunca había sentido algo así. ¿De donde provenía?  
Se puso de pie y se encontró descalzo en el frio piso de la enfermería, tratando de orientarse. Un segundo después cayó de rodillas ante la ausencia de una firma familiar en el tejido de la vida que lo lleno de golpe. Antes de poder comprender lo que había ocurrido, un familiar anillo con el sello de la familia Prince apareció en su mano derecha.  
Lo miro en negación.  
No. Oh no. Esto no puede estar pasando. No estoy viendo esto. ¡No! es un sueño. Su mente daba vueltas, corriendo desesperada por tratar de huir de la verdad. Pero podía sentirlo en cada poro de su ser.  
Sentirás mi muerte como una ausencia en tu sangre. Y luego el anillo ira a ti. Entonces es cuando lo sabrás.  
Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza como una sentencia de muerte.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
¡No! Esta es una pesadilla. No es real. ¡Despierta, Severus! ¡Despierta!  
Pero ya estaba despierto, temblando con la fuerza del Ataque Final de un Maestro Elemental.  
"¡Abuelo, no!" gruño quebradamente.  
"¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?" Sandra pregunto suavemente, iluminando la habitación con una palabra.  
Su marido estaba en el piso, luciendo como si el mundo hubiera terminado.  
Se sentó en alarma. "¿Sev? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Harry?"  
"No. No. Quédate allí, Sandra." Severus lanzo un rápido hechizo y se encontró vestido. "Necesito ir a casa."  
"¿Ahora?"  
"Si, solo quédate con Harry," dijo Severus. "Ya. . .volveré. . ."  
Luego se fue, el sonido de sus botas resonando por el pasillo.  
Harry se movió y despertó, sintiendo que algo estaba gravemente mal. "Mamá, ¿donde está Papá?"  
Sandra se sentó en su cama. "Vuelve a dormir, Harry. Tu padre necesitaba ir a casa porque. . ." su cerebro medio adormilado comenzó a aclararse y luego se quedo helada. "¡Oh por Merlín!"  
Harry miro en alarma como lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.  
Apenas puso sus pies en los terrenos de la mansión, Severus sintió un zumbido recorrerlo. Le tomo unos minutes darse cuenta que el zumbido era el pulso de la tierra, recibiendo a su nuevo dueño. Mi lord, bienvenido. Bienvenido.  
Una calidez lo envolvió, ahuyentando el frio terrible, aunque trato de rechazarlo. "No. No soy tu dueño. Él lo es. No yo."  
Pero con cada paso que dio, la tierra reafirmaba la Antigua promesa, y lo aceptaba como el lord de Foxfire Hall. Sus botas sonaban contra el pasto y luego se encontró corriendo hacia las luces de la mansión.  
A mitad de camino se detuvo. La tierra estaba ennegrecida en una amplia franja, como si hubieran encendido un fuego. Los restos de algo que alguna vez había sido un ser humano aun humeaban. Y más allá yacía Augustus Prince, una vez el lord de Foxfire Hall.  
Severus se arrodillo a su lado, sus manos buscando un pulso. No había nada. Sabía que no lo habría. El Ataque Final de un Maestro Elemental era casi siempre fatal. Sin embargo Augustus lucia en paz, como si solo se hubiera ido a dormir.  
"¿Por qué abuelo? ¿Por qué?" Severus pregunto con voz ronca. Se puso de pie, girándose para mirar los restos del que alguna vez había sido el profesor de Defensa de Dumbledore, y casi tropezó con el cuerpo tieso de Mystic.  
"No, no tu también. . ." aferro el gato entre sus brazos y lloro. Mystic también lucia dormido y Severus sabía que la vieja mascota probablemente había buscado su camino hacia Augustus para morir allí, siguiendo a su amo en el último viaje juntos.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, ahogándose con la fuerza de su dolor, agachado sobre el cuerpo del gato y de su abuelo, pero entonces sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro. Se movió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con un lloroso Hotspur.  
El elfo le hizo una reverencia. "Mi Lord Prince."  
"¡No! no me llames así. ¡Ese no es mi título!" grito Severus.  
"Lo es ahora, mi lord." Hotspur dijo con tristeza. "El anillo está en su mano y la tierra reconoce la verdad. Ahora usted es Severus Prince, Lord Thornton, amo de Foxfire Hall."  
"Es demasiado pronto," susurro Severus.  
"Lo sé. Pero esta es la manera en que él escogió irse, milord," Hotspur lloro. "Él hizo que Lina y yo nos quedáramos en la casa cuando salió a enfrentar al Malvado. No nos dejo ayudarlo. . .no es para ustedes, dijo. Este es un trabajo para guerreros, y ahora, seré un guerrero una vez más . . .díganle a Severus que deje algunas instrucciones en el estudio . . .luego él . . .se fue y al poco tiempo lo sentimos . . .marchar . . ."  
El elfo se largo a llorar y se aferro a Severus.  
Severus lo sostuvo y luego lo llevo a la casa.  
Lina estaba llorando sobre el sofá y con cuidado puso a Hotspur a su lado y le dio a ambos un pequeño vaso de cerveza de manteca.  
Luego los dejo y subió las escaleras hasta el estudio.  
En el escritorio de Augustus había una pequeña botella llena de una sustancia plateada que no era ni liquida o gaseosa, que Severus reconoció como memorias. A su lado había un sobre dorado con su nombre. Con manos temblorosas, lo abrió.  
Contenía una hoja de pergamino.  
Severus, mi hijo,  
Mientras escribo esta ultima misiva, te ruego que comprendas y aceptes lo que voy a hacer. He revisado todas las opciones y he aceptado el hecho de que Voldemort debe ser detenido, una vez por todas. En estos momentos se encuentra en su estado más vulnerable, débil, herido casi hasta la muerte, y nunca habrá otra oportunidad de encontrarlo así. Un Roba Cuerpos solo puede ser destruido totalmente mediante dos formas, otros intentos solo destruyen el cuerpo que habita temporalmente. Primero, debes matar el cuerpo que posee y esperar que su alma emerja. El alma solo tiene dos días para encontrar un Nuevo huésped, después de eso es enviada al Mas Allá, permaneciendo allí hasta que recupera su fuerza para volver en busca de otro huésped. Es casi imposible localizar un alma en el Mas Allá, pero si puedes atrapar y destruir el alma antes que llegue allá, entonces has destruido al Roba Cuerpos.  
Sin embargo hay algunos artefactos mágicos que pueden contener un alma. Uno de esos artefactos es una Gema Atrapa Almas. Pero la mayoría de ellas ha sido destruida y si queda alguna en Gran Bretaña, no tengo tiempo de buscarla. Debo actuar ahora. La otra manera de destruir a un Roba Cuerpos es con el Ataque Final de un Maestro Elemental. Claro que eso significa mi muerte también.  
Se esto. Pero es la única manera. Si Ryddle no es destruido aquí y ahora, regresara una y otra vez para tratar de matar a Henry. Y temo que algún día tenga éxito, así que no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Ningún niño debe ser el peón de una profecía.  
Las guerras son peleadas por magos adultos y por soldados. Yo soy ambos. Por mi familia, hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Incluso esto. Creo que una parte de mí siempre ha sabido que no moriría en mi cama, dormido. Como los viejos soldados Romanos de antaño, es mi destino morir en batalla, protegiendo lo que más amo. Para que tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos crezcan libres del espectro de la Guerra, hare este sacrificio por mi propia voluntad.  
Asegúrate que Harry comprenda que es como yo escogí morir, que no debe sentirse culpable o culparse a si mismo. Y tampoco tú debes hacerlo. Solo un Maestro Elemental puede destruir a alguien como Voldemort. Nadie más de mi familia morirá si puedo evitarlo.  
Y nunca dije esto antes, para que no me encontraras débil, pero te amo, Severus, como el hijo que nunca tuve. Siempre me has hecho sentir orgulloso y harás un muy buen lord de Foxfire Hall. Te deseo a ti y a la querida Sandra mucho bienestar y que tengan muchos hijos. Lo único que lamento es no poder estar allí para verlos. O por lo menos, no como desearía. También dale todo mi amor a Henry.  
Todos mis documentos y la llave de mi bóveda están en el cajón del escritorio. Para abrirlo, usa el anillo. Las protecciones necesitaran ser actualizadas, así que has eso apenas termines de leer esta carta.  
No te afijas por mi demasiado tiempo, hijo. La vida es para los vivos—así que vívela, con mi bendición.  
Mi única petición es que enciendas una vela en mi cumpleaños como recuerdo.  
Adiós hijo mío. Drusilla, Grace y Eileen me estarán esperando en las Puertas del Cielo. O eso espero. Recuerda, una parte de mi reside en la tierra, tócala y estaré contigo. También habla con mi retrato, te ayudara.  
Con amor,  
Tu abuelo  
PD: Si tengo éxito, habrá algo extra en mi escritorio. Sera una botella llena de las memorias del difunto Tom Ryddle, que tratare de reunir antes de enviarlo al infierno. Por favor revísalas, creo que contendrán información valiosa sobre sus seguidores, y puedes usarla para terminar de cazar a esos malditos.  
Severus dejo a un lado el pergamino y se concentro brevemente. Las protecciones se levantaron y se actualizaron. Con eso listo, puso su cabeza en el escritorio, que ahora le pertenecía, y se permitió llorar la muerte del hombre que había amado como un padre.


	22. Capitulo 22 Que Dios te bendiga querido señor

Enfermería de Hogwarts:  
Harry miro a Sandra por un largo momento sin comprender, aun estaba exhausto y adormilado, pero al verla a ella llorando en silencio causo que su estomago se apretara y el miedo lo rodeara como un tiburón a punto de atacar. "¿Que sucede? ¿Porque estas llorando mamá?"  
"Yo. . .no puedo explicarlo ahora," Sandra sollozo, rápidamente limpiando sus ojos. Ella estaba casi positiva de que algo terrible le había sucedido a Augustus, pero no estaba por completo segura de que su premonición fuera correcta y no quería preocupar a Harry por nada. "Es solo que. . .tuve un mal sueño antes de despertar y estoy un poco. . .emocional ahora." Ella lo abrazo. "Tienes que disculparme, Harry. Aun estoy preocupada porque estuviste tan seriamente herido. ¿Te gustaría beber algo antes de volver a dormir?"  
Él asintió. "Si por favor." Pensar en agua le hizo notar que necesitaba ir al baño y comenzó a levantarse. "Disculpa pero tengo que ir al baño."  
"Oh, lo siento, ¿estoy en tu camino?" ella se movió para que él pudiera salir de la cama.  
Él camino rígida y lentamente hacia el baño que estaba más cerca de su cama.  
Después, regreso a su cama, sintiéndose más drenado y exhausto. Sandra le dio un vaso de agua fría para que tomara y luego bostezo.  
"¿Necesitas mas pociones corazón?" ella le pregunto solícitamente. "¿te duele la mano?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Creo que solo. . ." cerro sus ojos y rápidamente se quedo dormido.  
Sandra permaneció a su lado por un minuto, reacomodando sus mantas y acariciando su alborotado cabello. Rogaba que lo que temía no fuera cierto, por que el niño estaría devastando por la pérdida de su abuelo.  
Volvió a su cama y se acostó, acurrucada bajo las sabanas temblando, lagrimas cayendo nuevamente por sus mejillas, como una niña asustada de la oscuridad. Ella recordó el rostro de Severus, pálido y afligido, como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón. Por favor no. Por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Ella se acurruco aun mas en la cama vacía y espero que Severus regresara pronto trayendo buenas noticias, aunque temía lo peor.  
Severus volvió como dos horas después, y Sandra de inmediato despertó cuando él toco su hombro. Ella pudo decir de inmediato que las noticas no eran buenas. "¿Sev, que sucedió? ¿Es Augustus?"  
Él asintió pesadamente. Luego le conto en voz baja lo que había sucedido.  
"¡Oh, Sev! No puedo creerlo. . .oh, Merlín. . .valiente hasta el fin. . ." su voz se quebró y se puso a llorar.  
Severus con rapidez Transfiguro sus ropas en un piyama y envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos. "Aun no puedo creer que se haya ido . . .incluso con el anillo . . .aunque lo sentí morir . . .no puedo . . .ni siquiera se como se lo explicare a Harry . . ."  
"Esperemos a llegar a casa amor," ella susurro entre sus lagrimas. "¡Pobre viejo galante!"  
Se tendieron juntos en la cama, sus lágrimas mezclándose en la almohada, llorando la pérdida de aquel que había dado su vida para que otros estuvieran siempre libres de la sombra de Voldemort. Pero al fin permitieron que el consuelo del sueño los envolviera, y durmieron con sus mejillas juntas sobre la almohada empapada de lágrimas.  
Foxfire Hall  
21 de Junio, 1992:  
Harry despertó de repente. Había estado soñando que Voldemort lo perseguía y que estaba a punto de atraparlo para matarlo cuando su abuelo Augustus se interpuso en su camino y evito que el malvado mago lo lastimara. Despertó antes de ver qué tipo de hechizo su abuelo usaba en el Señor Oscuro, al sentarse y mirar alrededor, noto que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, si no que se encontraba en su habitación en Foxfire Hall.  
Miro alrededor aliviado ante las familiares murallas con posters de Quidditch y filas de libros y suspiro feliz. Estaba en casa, donde pertenecía. Vio a Parches acurrucado a sus pies, ronroneando en sus sueños y la movió con su pie pero no despertó. "Gatita floja," dijo sonriendo.  
Hedwig estaba en su percha cerca de la ventana, también dormida profundamente. Miro el reloj al lado de su cama y vio que eran las diez AM. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera sacar un pie de la cama, Lina apareció en la habitación.  
"¡Oh, Amo Harry, está despierto!"  
"Hola, Lina." Harry le sonrió.  
"¿Cómo se sientes? ¿Está mejor?" ella le dio una mirada de preocupación e inquietud.  
"Me siento mejor que ayer. ¿Quién me trajo aquí?"  
"Su papá y su mamá lo hicieron," respondió la elfina. "Hotspur y yo estábamos tan preocupados por usted. Simplemente no podríamos soportar que le pasara algo como—" ella se interrumpió abruptamente, luego dijo, "Déjeme decirle al Amo Severus que está despierto. Él quería hablar con usted."  
Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar nada más, ella había desaparecido.  
Unos momentos después, Severus y Sandra entraron a la habitación. Harry los miro, preguntándose porque lucían como si hubieran estado luchando contra demonios toda la noche. Severus tenía ojeras y los ojos de Sandra estaban rojos e hinchados. Ambos estaban pálidos y Harry comenzó a sentirse aprehensivo. Algo había sucedido e instintivamente supo que era algo terrible.  
"Harry, cielo, ¿cómo te sientes?" pregunto Sandra ganándole a Severus. Ella se acerco y le toco la frente al chico. Estaba fría.  
"Bien, creo. Solo cansado y me pica la mano y la muñeca." Le dijo a ella, recién notando ese pequeño detalle.  
"¿Por qué no te ponemos algo de Ungüento para Quemaduras hijo?" sugirió Severus, sentándose al lado izquierdo de Harry.  
Sandra se sentó a su derecha. "Toma, Sev," dijo ella, convocando el ungüento con una encantación sin varita. "No olvides las vendas."  
"Lo sé," respondió suavemente, tomando el brazo de Harry y poniéndolo en su regazo. "Quédate quieto por favor."  
Harry obedeció, ansioso de que esa molesta comezón se acabara con el ungüento.  
Severus aplico el ungüento, vendó al chico y dejo el ungüento a un lado. La mano y la muñeca de Harry finalmente estaban sanando. Eso era algo bueno en el que sabía seria un día horrible. Aclaro su garganta, inseguro de cómo darle las noticias. Al final decidió decirle directamente.  
"Hijo, tu abuelo. . .murió anoche."  
Le tomo un momento a Harry comprender lo que Severus había dicho. "¿Murió. . .?" repitió. "Quieres decir que él. . ." su garganta se cerró y se encontró incapaz de volver a decir la palabra. Lentamente negó con la cabeza. "Pero. . .no, eso no. . .Cómo. . . ¡dijiste que no estaba enfermo!" finalmente logro hacer una oración coherente. Sentía como si un dragón se hubiera sentado en su pecho.  
Sandra paso un brazo por sus hombros. "No lo estaba, Harry. Él. . .murió en batalla."  
"¿En batalla? no entiendo."  
"Él murió peleando con Voldemort, Harry." Severus le dijo gentilmente.  
"¡Pero Voldemort huyo! Escuché cuando Dumbledore lo dijo. Él estaba muriendo."  
"Así era. Aunque, tu abuelo sabía, que si dejaba el cuerpo de Quirrell morir, él aun volvería algún día, en un cuerpo diferente, más fuerte que antes. Así que él. . ." Severus tosió, luchando para mantener una voz pareja. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo. ". . .atrajo a Voldemort hasta aquí, porque un Maestro Elemental es más fuerte en su tierra. Bajó las protecciones para que Voldemort pudiera entrar y luego lo confronto. Uso el Ataque Final de un Maestro Elemental para destruir al Señor Oscuro."  
Harry se quedo mirándolo, sus ojos verdes abiertos por el asombro y la incredulidad. "Pero el Ataque Final te mata a ti y a tu oponente," murmuro, recordando la lecciones de Augustus en Defensa del año anterior.  
"Lo sé. Pero es la única forma de derrotar a un Roba Cuerpos de forma definitiva. Él sabía el costo hijo. Y él. . .él escogió sacrificarse por nosotros. Para que Voldemort muriera definitivamente y no se volviera a levantar."  
"¡NO!" chillo Harry. "¡Él no haría eso! ¡No lo haría!"  
"Oh, Harry." Severus fue a abrazarlo, pero Harry se aparto, liberándose también del brazo de Sandra.  
"¡No! ¡Él no puede estar muerto! ¡No puede!" grito, saltando de la cama y corriendo fuera de la habitación.  
Augustus estaba vivo y en algún lugar de la mansión. Tenía que estar. Corrió por el pasillo, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Augustus.  
Estaba vacio, la cama pulcramente echa, la habitación limpia.  
Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el estudio abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que choco contra la pared. "¡Abuelo! ¿Donde estas?" llamo desesperado, pero Augustus no estaba.  
Frenético, bajo corriendo las escaleras, ignorando los llamados de Severus y Sandra.  
Casi choco contra Hotspur, que lucia extrañamente desanimado, su levita había sido remplazada por una túnica negra. "Hotspur, ¿dónde está mi abuelo?"  
El elfo lo miro con tristeza. "Amo Harry, él se ha ido de esta tierra. El Hombre Verde lo ha llamado a casa, para morar por siempre en los brazos de la tierra."  
Harry tembló. "¡No! ¡Estas mintiendo!"  
"Ojala así fuera, joven amo. Pero dijo la verdad. Esta con la Ama Drusilla y con Lady Grace y Lady Eileen ahora." Dos grandes lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. "Foxfire Hall nunca será el mismo."  
Harry trago con dificultad. Nunca había visto llorar a Hotspur. El elfo siempre había sido tan imperturbable como su amo. Miro alrededor y vio moños y cintas negras sobre la barandilla de la escalera y un gran rosón sobre las puertas. Él conocía esta costumbre.  
Augustus está muerto. Tu abuelo murió por culpa de Voldemort. Murió para salvarte. Es tu culpa. La horrible realización lo golpeo como una Bludger. Lo que más había temido sucedido. Su abuelo había muerto porque él era Harry Potter.  
"¡Es mi culpa!" jadeo, lagrimas llenándole los ojos. "¡Murió por mi culpa!"  
Hotspur lo miro en horror. "¡No, amo Harry, no debe decir esas cosas! Así no fue. Escuche—"  
Pero Harry se marcho, corriendo por las puertas hacia afuera, no sabía hacia donde, solo que tenía que huir, lejos de su culpa, lejos del dolor que estaba a punto de ahogarlo.  
Corrió a través de la huerta, la huerta que Grace había hecho crecer de pequeñas semillas, la huerta por la que solía caminar con Augustus, y donde había aprendido el nombre de todos los arboles y como eran usados sus frutos, cuáles eran buenos para comer y cuáles eran usados en pociones. "Presta atención, Henry, esto será importante si alguna vez tienes que recoger la corteza de un fresno o bellotas de una encina. . ."  
La voz de Augustus hacía eco en su cabeza, la voz que nunca mas volvería a oír, golpeo su pie en una raíz que sobresalía y salió volando, golpeando su mano lastimada contra el duro suelo.  
Gritó, dolor recorriendo todo su brazo, y aferro su mano contra su pecho, rodando de espaldas y llorando como un bebé.  
Severus y Sandra llegaron al pie de las escaleras y miraron alrededor por su hijo. No estaba a la vista. "¡Maldición!" dijo el nuevo amo de Foxfire Hall. Sabía que Harry tomaría con dificultad la noticia, pero no algo como esto. "¿Donde pudo haber ido?"  
"Mi lord Prince," Hotspur apareció de repente. "El amo Harry corrió hacia afuera. Estaba muy agitado señor, se culpa por la muerte de Lord Augustus. No lo seguí pensando que querría estar solo. Discúlpeme, mi lord."  
Severus hizo caso omiso de la disculpa del elfo. "No hiciste nada mal, Hotspur." ¡Maldición, esto era lo que temía!  
Sandra frunció el ceño preocupada. Los terrenos eran grandes y sería fácil para un niño perderse en ellos, ya había sucedido antes. Ella le silbo a Magnus.  
Cuando el perro lobo apareció, había estado dormido en el invernadero, ella le dijo, "Necesitamos tu ayuda, viejo amigo. Encuentra a Harry, Magnus. Encuéntralo por mí."  
El perro lobo ladro y movió su cola para demostrar que había comprendido.  
Luego comenzó a buscar el aroma de Harry, y al detectarlo, salió corriendo por la puerta que Hotspur sostenía abierta para él.  
En cosa de minutos, Magnus se había alejado de su vista.  
Sandra lo siguió y después de un momento, también lo hizo Severus. "Ladrara cuando lo encuentre," ella le explico mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección general de donde se había marchado el perro.  
Pronto un ladrido sonó y corrieron hacia el huerto.  
Encontraron a Harry abrazado con fuerza al gran perro, llorando en su pelaje. Magnus gemía gentilmente y le lamia el rostro a Harry. Sobre ellos, Valeska estaba sobre una rama, haciendo suaves sonidos, como habría echo por un pichón aproblemado.  
Sandra le hizo un gesto a Magnus para que se quedara con Harry, porque cuando el perro la había divisado comenzó a levantarse. Luego dijo en voz baja, "Creo que sería mejor que hablaras con él a solas, Sev. Estaré adentro, escribiendo una nota para El Profeta para un obituario y quizás alguien pueda escribir alguna especie de tributo. Lo voy a extrañar tanto. Lo siento mucho, amor."  
Él la abrazo con fuerza. "Gracias," susurro, por tenerla allí para hablarle y consolarlo, aunque fuese en privado, hacia todo más fácil. "Tratare de ver si puedo calmarlo." Metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica, contenía la carta que Augustus había escrito y un frasco de una Poción Calmante.  
Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de marchar.  
Severus camino en silencio y se sentó junto a su hijo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. "¿Te molesta si me uno a ti?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza, su rostro aun enterrado en el grueso pelaje de Magnus.  
"Hotspur me dijo que crees que es tu culpa que el abuelo muriera," Severus comenzó pesadamente, porque incluso decir el nombre del hombre dolía.  
"¡Es mi culpa!" murmuro Harry. "¡Tu sabes que lo es!"  
Severus con una mano enderezo a Harry. "Mírame, por favor, para poder entender lo que dices." Saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y le limpio la cara a Harry. "Limpia tu nariz." Esperó hasta que su hijo obedeció, desapareció el pañuelo y luego le entrego uno limpio a Harry para que lo sostuviera. "Está bien. ¿Me podrías decir por qué crees que es tu culpa?"  
Harry le dio una mirada incrédula. "¡Tu sabes porque, Papá!" sus manos se apretaron en el pelo de Magnus involuntariamente. El gran perro suspiro y se acostó sobre las rodillas de Harry, impidiendo que el chico se moviera. Magnus pesaba más de cien libras y no había manera de que Harry pudiera moverlo sin pelear. Pero el niño ni siquiera lo noto. "Sabes porque," continuo. "Es porque soy Harry Potter que esto sucedió. Voldemort vino tras de mí. El abuelo se involucro solo por mí. Si yo hubiera muerto allí—"  
"¡No te atrevas a decirme que desearías haber muerto!" lo interrumpió Severus, su voz se había puesto dura. "¡No te atrevas a desear eso! Tu muerte no cambiaria esto. ¡Por los huesos de Merlín! ¡Tu vida es un regalo, nunca digas que deseas tirarla a la basura! ¿Entiendes?" tomo a Harry por lo hombros y lo sacudió una vez, con fuerza. "Tu abuelo estaría avergonzado de oír que valoras tan poco tu vida."  
"¡Pero. . .yo soy la razón por la que él murió!" sollozo Harry.  
Severus negó con la cabeza. "No. Tu no entiendes." Paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro del acongojado chico y lo acerco hacia él. "Escúchame. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Llora todo lo que quieras, pero escucha. El abuelo. . .él habría luchado contra Voldemort sin importar que tú estuvieras en peligro o alguien más. Él era un Auror, lucho contras magos oscuros toda su vida. ¿Cuántas veces lo escuchaste decir que era deber de cualquier mago entrenado en el arte de la guerra luchar contra el mal donde lo encontrara?"  
"Él. . .él lo decía en cada lección de Defensa," Harry sollozo.  
"Si. ¿Y cuántas veces dijo que era deber de los guerreros proteger a los indefensos? Muchas veces ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es el lema de la familia Prince?"  
"Es. . .Gobernar con justicia y proteger a los más necesitados."  
"Si. Y eso es lo que él hizo, Harry. No solo por ti, si no que por todos."  
"Pero Voldemort volvió de la muerte por mí," insistió Harry.  
"Niño, eres un terco cabeza dura—Voldemort volvió por sí mismo, para tratar de dominar el mundo, porque quería engañar a la muerte y gobernar como él quería. Él ni siquiera sabía que tú estabas vivo hasta ahora. Me gustaría saber cómo lo supo porque quien sea que le dijo. . ."  
"Fue Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort dijo que Lucius tomo una Poción Restauradora de Memorias y recordó que yo era Harry Potter y se lo conto."  
"Debí saberlo. ¡Maldito Malfoy!" juro Severus. "Pero me encargare de él después. Como te decía, Voldemort volvió por sus propias razones, no por ti, hijo. No trates de tomar la culpa por las acciones de los demás. Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Después que huiste en la tormenta de nieve?" sintió al niño asistir contra su hombro. "Tu abuelo te conocía muy bien, Henry Snape. Él. . .escribió una carta antes de enfrentar a Voldemort. Voy a leértela para que puedas entender porque él hizo lo que hizo." Aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer la última despedida de Augustus.  
Cuando termino, miro a Harry y dijo, "¿Ves ahora que él tomo una decisión? Él no fue obligado a esto. Él lo hizo porque era el único que podía detener a Voldemort una vez por todas, y para hacer el mundo más seguro para ti, para mí y para nuestros hijos."  
"Pero nunca le pedí que lo hiciera. ¡No es justo!" Harry dijo de carrera.  
"No, no lo es. Y si hubiera habido otra forma de derrotar a Voldemort en el tiempo correcto, él la habría encontrado," Severus dijo con voz tranquila. "Él no hizo esto para volverse una especie de mártir, hijo. Si no que lo hizo por deber y amor. Así lo dice él mismo." Le paso a Harry la carta para que la viera.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos, sus anteojos estaban todos manchados. Los limpio con su polera. Luego leyó lo que Augustus había escrito. Le ayudo algo, pero aun se sentía culpable. Cuando termino ya estaba llorando otra vez. Era peor que cuando había perdido a sus padres cuando era un bebé, porque no podía recordarlos, y no puedes sufrir por lo que no recuerdas. Pero perder a Augustus. . .dejaba un gran agujero dentro de él.  
Había tanto que quería que el viejo mago le enseñara, tanto que quería decirle, hablarle sobre ganar la Copa de Quidditch y otras miles de cosas, y ahora nunca podría hacerlo.  
"¡Odio a Voldemort! ¡Él arruino mi vida!" grito apasionadamente.  
"Si. Él arruino todas nuestras vidas. Pero ahora se ha ido y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca de que vuelva a acosar a tus descendientes, Harry. Por eso, debemos honrar a tu bisabuelo, y seguir con nuestras vidas."  
"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando. . .lo extraño tanto?"  
"Es difícil. Yo también lo extraño. Pero recuerda, toca la tierra y él estará contigo. Su magia volvió allí, a la tierra donde él vivió y murió. Y una parte de él aun permanece." Gentilmente presiono la mano de Harry contra la tierra a su lado.  
"No siento nada."  
"Estas demasiado alterado en estos momentos para sentirlo, pero ven después y siéntate bajo un árbol y veras que sentirás su eco en el viento y su presencia en la tierra. Y su retrato está colgado en el estudio. Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras y hablar con él."  
"Pero no es como si fuera el verdadero."  
"No exactamente, pero sus memorias y un poco de su personalidad están infundidas en esa pintura, así que aun puede ofrecerte consejo si lo deseas. Yo. . .yo hable con él esta mañana."  
"¿Ayudo?"  
"Un poco. Harry, esto tomara bastante tiempo antes que lo superes, y para mí también. Es una cosa terrible perder a alguien que amas, y aunque he recorrido este camino antes, no se vuelve más fácil. Aun duele demasiado. Pero la cosa más importante que debes recordar es que tu abuelo decidió su muerte y tú no debes sentirte culpable por eso. Lo vas a extrañar todos los días por el resto de tu vida, al igual que yo. Pero al menos tuviste la oportunidad de haberlo conocido y si lo recuerdas, él nunca morirá."  
"Está bien. Yo. . .yo tratare." Harry susurro con voz trémula.  
Luego se aferro a su padre y lloro amargamente.  
Severus lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo meció mientras lloraba, deseando haber tenido más tiempo con Augustus para que le enseñara como manejar una gran hacienda porque temía ser inadecuado y nunca ser capaz de estar a la altura del ejemplo que Augustus le había dejado. Y habría querido que Augustus viera nacer a su primer bisnieto. También había esperado poder apoyarse en él cuando Harry fuera un adolescente, pero ahora tendría que arreglárselas sin él. Y ahora yo he perdido a un padre dos veces, aunque el primero me importaba una mierda. Harry tiene razón. No es justo. Pero claro, nada en nuestra vida nunca ha sido justo.  
Siguieron en la huerta un largo tiempo, regando el pasto con sus lágrimas saladas hasta que ya no tuvieron lágrimas, y luego se fueron a dormir.  
Durante los dos días siguientes, Severus estuvo bastante ocupado haciendo los arreglos para el funeral que deseaba tener en la mansión, y tratando de supervisar un importante proyecto en los Laboratorios Prince en el que había estado trabajando antes que todo esto comenzara. Había logrado pasar la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de su investigación temporariamente a Marco y Annamaria, pero era demasiado perfeccionista para no ir a volver a chequear las cosas, así que iba de casa al trabajo y de regreso. Claro que él aun sufría además de estar preocupado por Harry.  
Harry se había vuelto una sombra pese a su conversación en el huerto, no sonreía y Severus tenía que obligarlo a comer, apenas miraba la comida. Odiaba obligarlo, pero no le haría nada bien al chico matarse de hambre. Harry comía a regañadientes, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación, mirando las fotos de sí mismo, de Severus y Augustus, y llorando.  
Aun no iba al estudio a hablar con el retrato de Augustus, aunque el mismo retrato había solicitado su presencia a través de Lina y Hotspur. La respuesta de Harry había sido, "Iré después," pero no lo había hecho. Él no sabía si podría mirar el retrato de Augustus y oír esa voz familiar sin derrumbarse. A veces soñaba en la noche y despertaba creyendo que Augustus aun estaba con vida, solo para recordar segundos después con extrema angustia que no era así.  
El cuerpo del viejo Auror había sido llevado a San Mungo para poder prepararlo para la cremación. Había sido estipulado en el testamento que Augustus deseaba que su cuerpo volviera a la tierra, para que ningún mago oscuro pudiera desenterrar su cadáver para utilizarlo con algún propósito enfermizo, tratando de ganar poder mágico o simplemente para ofender a su familia. Harry había visto el cuerpo antes que se lo llevaran, colándose tarde en la noche para verlo, yacia en el laboratorio con una sabana sobre él. Le había echado una ojeada, descubriendo que el cuerpo lucia. . .pacifico. Pero cuando lo toco, estaba frio y tieso y salió corriendo, conteniendo las lagrimas. Ese no era su bisabuelo. Se sentía como un impostor, una imitación falsa. Augustus había sido cálido y amoroso, no una cosa fría.  
Se había quedado dormido llorando, pese al ronroneo de Parches en su oído y a Magnus que le lamia la cara. El perro lobo parecía haberse designado a si mismo el compañero de Harry, y seguía al niño donde fuera. A Harry no le molestaba. Magnus era una buena almohada o apoyo para llorar, no quería seguir yendo donde Severus o Sandra, ellos pensarían que se estaba portando como un bebé, porque últimamente todo lo que parecía hacer era llorar.  
Esa mañana despertó temprano, recordando que el funeral seria el día siguiente. Él quería decir algo significativo sobre Augustus, pero hasta ahora, las palabras parecían estar atoradas en su garganta. Había tratado de escribir sobre el Auror que conocía y había amado tanto, pero todo terminaba sonando trillado y estúpido. Después de diez pergaminos arrugados, se rindió y decidió dormir un rato. Sandra le había dicho que si uno dormía, ayudaba.  
Así que se acurruco en la cama, aun era bastante temprano, antes de las seis, y se quedo dormido con su gata a su lado y Magnus a sus pies. Harry se sorprendió de que el gigantesco perro cupiera en la cama, pero de alguna manera el perro lo logro.  
Apenas Harry cerró sus ojos, comenzó a soñar. . .  
Sintió como si estuviera flotando, alto sobre la tierra, cruzando a través de un banco de nubes plateadas hasta que salió de entre ellas y llego a un precioso jardín. Casi le recordó el jardín de Drusilla, pero este era inmenso, y habían todo tipos de arboles, plantas, flores, vegetales, y grano conocido por el hombre e incluso algunos ya extintos. No sabía cómo conocía eso pero así era.  
El jardín estaba hermosamente diseñado, con todo en su lugar, y en algunos lados habían pequeños calzadas de piedra, y mosaicos en otros lados habían estatuas y bancas. En algunas partes habían enrejados y en otras grandes plantas en macetas enormes. Y habían lados donde las plantas se habían dejado crecer en su estado salvaje, como lo había deseado la naturaleza.  
Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida. Aves, mariposa y abejorros revoloteaban por el aire, y casi podía oler las flores, aunque estaba alto sobre ellas. Mientras observaba, vio gente cuidando el jardín y al acercarse noto que estas personas tenían alas.  
¿Alas? Pero las personas no tenían alas, a menos. . .eran ángeles.  
Apenas noto esto se dio cuenta de una conmoción que ocurría justo bajo una hilera de higueras que bordeaban las puertas del jardín, que estaban echas de hierro forjado con rosas entrelazadas.  
Voló cerca y vio a un familiar hombre parado justo tras las puertas, hablando con un hombre alto con barba y alas como un agila. "Bienvenido al Jardín, Augustus Prince. Hemos estado esperándote. Por favor, entra y se bienvenido. Todo lo que buscas está en su interior." Ante su toque, las puertas se abrieron, y Augustus entro.  
Apenas los pies de Augustus tocaron el rico suelo comenzó a cambiar. Rejuveneció, se puso más alto, y de alguna manera más buen mozo de lo que había sido en vida. Alas de un blanco cegador con borde dorado brotaron de su espalda y sus túnicas harapientas se volvieron nuevas y brillantes.  
Se miro a si mismo y rio. "Creo que no quieren a nadie que luzca como un andrajoso en su jardín." Suspiro complacido al comenzar a caminar por el pasto, hacia los arboles.  
Harry jadeo y casi voló hacia él, pero algo se lo impidió. Aquí solo estaba como un observador.  
Desde un camino salpicado de flores silvestres se acercaron tres mujeres, dos eran altas con cabello dorado rojizo y la otra era de estatura media con cabello oscuro. Todas estaban vestidas de manera diferente. La mayor de ellas tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba una larga túnica azul y verde, el color cambiaba cuando ella caminaba, sus botas de terciopelo apenas parecían rozar el suelo, sus alas yacían sobre su espada. Ella tenía ojos de color del mar después de una tormenta y a la vez era imponente y elegante.  
La mujer a su izquierda no parecía ser mayor de veinticinco y tenía el cabello suelto flotando libremente. Era del mismo color de la mujer mayor. Usaba una suave túnica y pantalones color ámbar con ribetes marrón y sus botas eran de práctico cuero. Sus ojos eran de un verde azulado y tenia una pequeña y delicada nariz y una boca que parecía echa para reír. Sus alas no eran como las de un ave de rapiña, sino que suaves y afiladas como las de un pájaro cantor.  
La mujer a su derecha tenía el cabello en una trenza, y sus ojos eran de un castaño oscuro, era más ligera que las otras, pero aunque su rostro tenía un aire serio, ella lucía feliz. Sus alas eran de un gris perlado, como las de un halcón. Ella usaba una túnica de un verde muy oscuro, y al observarla bien noto que se parecía mucho a su padre.  
Él observo cuando ellas notaron al hombre y medio corrieron y medio volaron hacia él.  
Él se quedo helado cuando las vio. "¿Drusilla? ¿Grace? ¿Eileen? ¿Son ustedes. . .de verdad?"  
Ellas lo rodearon, abrazándolo, riendo y llorando.  
"¡Papá!" gritaron sus dos hijas y él las envolvió entre sus brazos.  
"¡Mis niñas! ¡Cuánto las he extrañado!"  
Luego las soltó y abrió sus brazos para su esposa.  
Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso encantada. "Hola, Gus. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así, mi amor?"  
"Si. Yo. . .aun no puedo creer que están. . .aquí. . .y que podemos estar juntos por siempre."  
"Por siempre y para siempre sin fin. Aquí en el Paraíso Recobrado, nada muere nunca, y todas las cosas crecen y florecen. Te gustara aquí, Gus. Nos encargamos de las plantas y animales aquí con amor y cuidado y con nuestra especial rama de magia." Entonces ella lo beso nuevamente. "¡Te he extrañado tanto!"  
"Y yo a ti, mi amada," dijo él.  
Luego la soltó para mirar a Grace. "¿Gracie, como has estado?"  
"Maravilloso, Papá. El Jardín es de verdad un Paraíso." Ella lo abrazo.  
"Puedo sentirlo." Aspiro grandes bocanadas del perfumado aire. Luego miro a su hija más joven y su sonrisa disminuyo. "Eileen, me hubiera gustado tanto habértelo dicho antes, pero solo quiero decir cuanto lamento—"  
Ella puso un dedo en sus labios. "Calla, Papá. No tienes nada que lamentar. Te disculpe hace mucho tiempo. Y aquí dejamos nuestra culpa y nuestra vergüenza y todas aquellas emociones negativas. Aquí no hay dolor, ni lamentos, solo alegría."  
Él la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro, "Te amo, Eileen." Habían lágrimas en los ojos de ella cuando lo abrazo.  
"Yo también te amo, Papá. Vamos, hay una persona mas que debes conocer." Ella le tomo la mano y comenzó a guiarlo por el amplio camino de mármol blanco.  
De repente una pequeña niña con cabello dorado, brillantes ojos azules y alas como las de una tórtola apareció corriendo de entre los arboles. Ella tenía un vestido plateado y estaba descalza. "¡Mamá, Mamá! ¡Mira el gatito que encontré en las puertas!"  
Augustus jadeo, porque en su regordetes brazos estaba Mystic. El gato maulló suavemente, porque ella lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza.  
Miro a la niña. "¿Ella es. . .?"  
"Dile hola a Melinda, tu nieta." Dijo Drusilla. "Y creo que es tu mascota la que sostiene en sus brazos."  
"Lo es. Mi fiel gato, debió seguirme aquí."  
La niña dejo de correr al acercarse al camino, con el gato aun aferrado entre sus brazos. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa a Augustus. "¡Hola! Soy Lindy y tú eres mi abuelo. ¿El gato es tuyo? ¿Puedo quedármelo?"  
Augustus rio. "Su nombre es Mystic, pequeña. Y si, puedes quedártelo." Luego tomo en sus brazos a la niña con el gato y todos se adentraron mas en la Jardín por el camino, juntos por fin. . .  
Harry despertó y por primera vez en tres días sonrió. Sentía como si le hubieran dado una Poción para la Euforia, y por unos minutos se sintió en paz y deliriosamente feliz. Se preguntaba si el sueño había sido real, normalmente no recordaba sus sueños, no a menos que fueran pesadillas. Pero este. . .aun sentía los efectos de ese tranquilo lugar y pudo ver con un asombrosa claridad a Augustus, Drusilla, Grace, Eileen, Mystic, y Melinda, el bebé de Grace, que si hubiera vivido habría sido un par de mese mayor que Severus, todos ellos reunidos una vez más.  
Entonces es cierto. De verdad hay un lugar más allá y el abuelo está feliz y en paz allí.Eso repentinamente lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, saber que Augustus no estaba por ahí vagando en una especie de limbo, si no que había sido recompensado y ahora se encontraba con la familia que había perdido.  
Se levanto y acaricio a Parches, que ronroneo flojamente y abrió uno de sus ojos. "Incluso los gatos van al cielo," murmuro, acariciándole bajo la barbilla. Ella se froto contra su mano.  
Encendió las lámparas con un suave "¡Lumos!" y se dirigió a su escritorio, destapando su tintero y tomando una pluma. Tenía que apresurarse y escribir esto antes que lo olvidara. Ahora tenía la inspiración que necesitaba para escribir un tributo apropiado para Augustus.  
Comenzó a escribir rápido, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para no arruinar las letras.  
Casi había terminado cuando oyó suaves pasos fuera de su puerta y entonces Magnus despertó y ladro con suavidad, como hacia normalmente cuando su dueña estaba cerca.  
"¿Harry? despertaste demasiado temprano hoy, ¿no es así?" dijo Sandra entrando a su habitación. "Solo estaba viendo en que andaba mi perro. Debí saber que estaba durmiendo contigo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No pudiste dormir?"  
Él se giro a mirarla. Ella estaba usando una suave bata de levantar rosa con pantuflas a juego. "No, desperté hace poco. Pero tuve el sueño mas extraño."  
"¿Uno malo?" ella se acerco y gentilmente le quito el cabello de los ojos. "Necesitas cortarte el pelo pequeño."  
"Aun no. me gusta largo. Como el de Papá," dijo Harry. Luego comenzó a contarle todo sobre su sueño. "Nunca recuerdo mucho cuando despierto sobre mis sueños. Pero de este recuerdo todo. ¿Por qué?"  
"Quizás porque tu abuelo estaba tratado de decirte algo. Que necesitabas dejar de culparte y dejar ir esa sensación. Eres demasiado joven para ir por ahí con ese peso sobre tus hombros y de todas maneras no fue tu culpa. Augustus no quería eso." Ella se sentó al borde de su cama, al lado de su mascota, que el olfateo la mano. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba hablando. "Tu abuelo te amaba mucho, y él quería que crecieras seguro y feliz. Sé que es difícil perderlo, pero al menos sabes que está en un lugar mejor. Recuerdo cuando perdí a mi madre, solo tenía diecisiete, quede huérfana, y estaba segura que el mundo había terminado. Me enviaron a vivir con mi tío y estaba segura de que lo odiaría. Apenas lo conocía. Pero al final llegue a amarlo y a mis primos y él me dejo su tienda cuando murió. Ese fue su legado para mí, y desde entonces he luchado para mantenerla bajo los estándares que él tenía y hacer que el negocio crezca. De esa manera, honro mejor su memoria. ¿Quizás te ayudaría si hicieras eso?"  
Harry lo considero un momento, luego lentamente asintió. "Yes. ¿Pero cuál es su legado para mí?"  
"Bueno, ¿qué le gustaba más que tu hicieras?"  
"Umm. . .le gustaba cuando hacia crecer cosas, y usar magia para ayudar a las personas, y le gustaba enseñarme Defensa. . ."  
"Bien. ¿Entonces quizás deberías seguir atendiendo el jardín de Drusilla, ahora que él no puede hacerlo? Y recuerda lo que le dijo a tu padre, Harry. Una parte de el reside en la tierra, tócala y él estará contigo."  
"Está bien. Hare eso. Gracias, Mamá."  
Ella lo abrazo. "De nada. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?"  
"Bueno."  
Ella lo tapo bien, disminuyo la luz y se fue. Que afortunada coincidencia era que Harry hubiera tenido ese sueño en esos momentos. ¿O no había sido coincidencia? Ella se preguntaba eso mientras volvía a su habitación, y aun seguía pensándolo mientras se acostó al lado de su esposo, que medio despertó y la abrazo antes de volver a dormirse. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y volvió a dormirse.  
La edición matutina de El profeta fue entregada a las ocho de la mañana por Valeska y Warlocke. La lechuza de Augustus se veía más y mas agotada desde la muerte del viejo Slytherin, y Severus temía que también siguiera a su amo a la tumba. Para tratar de prevenir eso, Severus pensó que era mejor mantener ocupada a la lechuza así que lo enviaba a buscar la edición del periódico de Sandra, que normalmente era entregado en su tienda. Cuando llegaba, Sandra le daba cosas ricas de comer y lo acariciaba mucho.  
La edición de El profeta tenía un artículo especial en conmemoración de Augustus, era una combinación de obituario y encabezado anunciado la derrota más importante de un mago oscuro desde Grindelwald.  
¡Maestro Elemental Muere Derrotando a Señor oscuro!  
Por Robin Archer  
Augustus Prince, nacido el 14 de Febrero de 1887, murió el 20 de junio de 1992 en batalla derrotando al mago oscuro Tom Ryddle, destruyéndolo completamente a costo de su propia vida con su ataque final, utilizando toda su considerable magia Elemental. Este no fue un ataque final desesperado, sino que una elección consiente en que decidió usar su Ataque Final para asegurarse que el mago oscuro, que había engañado a la muerte usando métodos antinaturales, finalmente llegara su fin sin poder evitar lo inevitable.  
Augustus Prince fue hijo de Marcus Aurelius Prince y Honora Damaris Prince, descendientes de Merlín con la sangre de Reyes Magos en sus venas. Fue un hombre excepcional que vivía con los más altos estándares de honor, valor y dignidad y fue una fuerza indomable contra el mal comparable con los elementos que dominaba. Fue un ejemplo de su lema familiar "Gobernar con justicia y proteger a los más necesitados."  
Un Auror legendario, fue instrumental en la derrota de Grindelwald, matando o capturando a sus seguidores y varios de sus lugartenientes incluso a su segundo al mando. Su duelo fue corto y definitivo, nadie podía encararse a Augustus Prince, Desatador de Terremotos, y muchos se rindieron en vez de enfrentarse a una derrota segura.  
Después de la guerra se volvió guardaespaldas del Ministro de Magia y es considerado el estándar porque todos los demás son medidos, además de ser el único guardaespaldas en la historia de tener un record perfecto sin ataques exitosos contra el Ministro mientras estuvo a cargo de su seguridad.  
Como un verdadero guerrero formidable, Augustus fue uno de los raros magos en la historia de volverse amigo de la Nación Goblin, y su leyenda continúa creciendo. No mucho es conocido sobre que entila este honor, pero una cosa es clara-un enemigo de Augustus Prince era un enemigo de la nación Goblin.  
El legado de la familia Prince creció bajo la dirección de Augustus. Su astuta visión para los negocios y su deseo de ayudar aquellos en necesidad hicieron de los Laboratorios Prince un lugar famoso de excelencia e innovación. Innumerable personas han sido beneficiadas por las habilidades familiares y el compromiso en el arte de crear pociones. La familia Prince también tiene un ala en San Mungo nombrada por ellos dedicada a niños con daños por hechizos debido a magia mal realizada. Lord Prince un vez dijo al respecto "Un niño lastimado es algo terrible para un padre, ya que se sienten tan indefensos además que la mayoría de nuestros métodos de sanación están destinadas a adultos, este es mi intento de hacer la vida mejor para los niños que aun no han aprendido a controlar el don de su magia ya que los accidentes suceden, sin importar lo cuidadoso que uno es."  
Augustus, Desatador de Terremotos, se caso con Drusilla "Creadora de Tormentas" Mercier el 1° de mayo de 1917. Estuvieron casados 55 años, hasta la muerte de Drusilla en 1972. Fueron una pareja formidable cuyos poderes combinados solo eran comparados con el amor que se tenían. "Ella iluminaba las vidas de todos lo que la conocían," dijo una vez su esposo. "Ella era como el sol, bajo el cual yo prosperaba." Ambos eran muy diferentes y tenían Dones especiales pero eran el complemento perfecto para cada uno. Tuvieron dos hijas, Grace Linden Carey, que murió en 1959, y fue una Maestra Talladora de Madera y Herbologista; su muerte fue una gran pérdida para nuestro mundo debido a su excepcional talento; y Eileen Estrella Snape, que murió en 1977, una prodigio en pociones con solo su hijo más dotado que ella en el arte de hacer pociones.  
Severus Snape tiene esto que decir sobre su abuelo: "Con la muerte de Augustus Prince el mundo se ve disminuido no solo por la pérdida de su poderosa magia y grandes logros si no que por su carácter. Mi abuelo personificaba y vivió por el cogido guerrero de honor y valor toda su vida. Haciendo esto dio un ejemplo para los demás que no debe ser olvidado. Pero también fue mucho más que eso. Tenía el más grande compromiso con su familia y amigos, y fue un verdaderopaterfamiliasen cada sentido de la palabra, protegiendo y guiando con firmeza y amor, compasión e integridad. Si busca un ejemplo de como deber ser un verdadero amigo, padre, esposo o abuelo, no debe buscar más allá de Augustus Prince. Estaba orgulloso de su linaje, pero no era arrogante, era tolerante de los demás y de las diferencias entre razas y estatus de sangre, y era tan amado por su mascota Mystic que lo siguió hasta la muerte. Él era el único sangrepura que conozco que libero a sus elfos domésticos al asumir su herencia y ellos decidieron seguir con él hasta estos días. Ese era el tipo de hombre que fue mi abuelo. De él aprendí grandes lecciones de vida—sé lo que puedas ser y nada es más importante que la familia. Ahora está con Drusilla, su amada esposa, y sus hijas, Grace y Eileen, y puede descansar en paz. Pero su legado continua, y nosotros, la familia Prince, nunca lo olvidaremos."  
El Maestro Elemental Augustus Prince será cremado junto con su mascota y sus cenizas serán esparcidas en su hogar ancestral. Un monumento de piedra será ubicado en los terrenos pero solo podrá ser visto por familia y amigos. Le sobreviven Severus Snape, Lord Prince, y su bisnieto, Harry Snape.  
A Augustus Prince le sería entregada la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase a titulo póstumo por la destrucción de Voldemort ya que había rehusado recibir algún reconocimiento por su participación en la derrota de Grindelwald. Sin embargo, en su testamento declaro que preferiría que se creara un nuevo premio, en vez de uno para él. De acuerdo con sus deseos, un Premio para Maestros de Pociones sera creado para que la importancia y habilidades de los hacedores de pociones puedan ser recocidas.  
Las siguientes citas son de amigos del valiente Auror:  
Jefe de Aurores Moody: "Augustus fue mi mentor y estoy honrado de decir, mi amigo. Él me enseño además de todo lo que se sobre convertirme en un Auror, a como ser el mejor. Además, de estar siempre vigilante contra el mal y contra aquellos que lo aceptan. Él hizo lo que fue necesario sin importarle lo difícil de la tarea; él se sobreponía a cualquier obstáculo con inteligencia, astucia, determinación y corazón. Hay que llorar la perdida de un gran hombre pero no de como murió –él murió como vivió, luchando por un mundo mejor."  
Ragnok, presidente del banco de Gringotts: "Augustus, Desatador de Terremotos, vivió y murió como un verdadero guerrero, matando a un gran enemigo y asegurando la prosperidad de los suyos. Sera recordado por toda la eternidad y habrá una serie de pinturas que representen sus más grandes batallas colgadas en Gringotts. Sera ubicado junto a nuestros guerreros de legenda y su historia será contada a los nuestros. Nosotros, la Nación Goblin, nos sentimos seguros de que el nuevo Lord Prince continuara el legado familiar, trayéndole gloria al nombre y miedo e inevitable destrucción a su enemigos."  
Amelia Bones, Jeda del DALM: "Lord Prince fue una legenda viva y una legenda aun más grande tras su muerte, derrotando solo a Voldemort es algo que siempre será recordado en las paginas de la historia. Sin embargo lo que yo recordare, es que Augustus Prince fue el hombre más honorable que haya conocido y yo lo respetaba, al igual que cualquiera que lo conoció. Aquellos que no lo hicieron perecieron o pagaron caro su estupidez."  
Augusta Longbottom, antigua estudiante y Auror: "Augustus fue mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, era el tipo de persona que es muy rara en estos días. Incluso con sus considerables talentos mágicos y antigua línea sanguínea, nunca se jactaba de sus talentos y linaje. Era orgulloso, pero jamás pensó que era superior a nadie como lo hacen la mayoría de los sangrepura. Extrañare su mente aguda y rápido ingenio, murió protegiendo a su familia y eso era lo mas importante para él."  
Un servicio conmemorativo será realizado mañana en los terrenos de Foxfire Hall desde la 1 a las 3 PM, aquellos interesados en asistir, por favor contactar a Severus Snape, Lord Prince y un Traslador de uso único le será enviado por lechuza.  
Severus y Sandra estaban complacidos con el artículo, y después de leerlo, comenzaron a desayunar. El reloj en la sala mostro que eran las nueve y cuarto cuando Severus miro a su esposa y le pregunto, "¿Harry aun está dormido?"  
"Eso creo, ya que lo encontré despierto a las cinco y media escribiendo un poema tributo para el funeral. Me dijo que había tenido un sueño extraño sobre Augustus yendo al cielo, volviéndose un ángel y reuniéndose con su esposa, hijas y nieta."  
"¿Oh?" Severus levanto una ceja. "quizás eso le ayudara a comenzar aceptar la muerte de Augustus y ver su sacrificio de otra manera." Se puso de pie. "Bueno, debo marcharme para reunirme con el abogado y el asesor financiero sobre unas legalidades concernientes a mi herencia, así que te veré después querida." Se agacho para besarla gentilmente antes de agarrar su capa y marcharse por Floo de la mansión.  
Harry bajo por las escaleras unos momentos después, bostezando y frotándose los ojos. "Buenos días."  
"Buenos días, Harry. ¿Quieres desayunar?" pregunto Sandra.  
"Si por favor." respondió, sentándose en su asiento habitual.  
Lina apareció a su lado. "¿Que le gustaría al amo Harry?"  
Harry lo pensó y luego dijo, "Tostadas francesas con nueces, bananas, y miel de maple Lina."  
"De inmediato amo," dijo ella.  
Momentos después un plato lleno de tostadas apareció enfrente de él. Por primera vez en días tenía hambre y comió con ganas.  
Mientras comía leyó el artículo en El Profeta y lo encontró maravilloso. Solo esperaba que su poema fuera la mitad de bueno.  
Servicio Conmemorativo  
Foxfire Hall:  
Harry se sorprendió de ver tantos rostros familiares en el funeral al igual que gente que nunca había conocido. Reconoció al viejo Auror "Ojo-Loco" Moody por sus visitas a Foxfire Hall y a la seria Amelia Bones. Casi toda la fuerza de Aurores estaba aquí, excepto por aquellos trabajando o demasiado enfermos para asistir. También estaba presente todo el personal de Hogwarts, y Harry se pregunto resentidamente si Dumbledore lamentaba no haber ayudado más a su abuelo en tratar de capturar a Voldemort. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás Augustus no habría encontrado necesario hacer el sacrificio final. Pero Harry sabía que pronto el Director estaría bajo el ataque de muchos padres furiosos, incluido el suyo, que se habían enterado de la estupidez de Dumbledore al esconder la Piedra Filosofal dentro de Hogwarts poniendo así en peligro a sus preciados hijos.  
Le hizo una seña con la mano a la Profesora Malfoy, que le dio una triste sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, vio a Narcissa y Draco sentados al lado de ella, luciendo graves y solemnes, y Draco estaba usando una tiesa túnica de vestir y lucía como si le incomodara. Harry podía simpatizar con él, incluso con magia, a veces las túnicas de vestir eran tremendamente incomodas.  
Los Longbottom estaban todos presente, al igual que los Zabini, pero Harry había esperado verlos. También vio a Marcus Flint y a sus padres, Marcus lucia tan incomodo como Draco en su túnica. Todos los dueños de tiendas del Callejón Diagon también estaban allí, incluidos Smithers y Susannah. Aproximadamente había más de mil personas reunidas en los terrenos ofreciendo condolencias y presentando sus respetos. Harry sospechaba que pudieron haber sido más, pero su padre había puesto límites en que podría entrar a los terrenos por Traslador.  
Había un estrado de madera enfrente de un masivo olmo donde todos se reunieron, y Harry sabía que era para él y Severus y para cualquiera de los reunidos que deseara decir algo sobre el difunto Augustus Prince.  
Estaba parado justo a la izquierda del estrado, nerviosamente aferrando su poema en su sudorosa mano. Nunca había hablado frente un número tan grande de personas y esperaba no quedar como un idiota. Estaba vestido en una túnica negra de cuello alto con el blasón de la familia Prince un leopardo rampante sobre un campo verde y plata.  
Tras él, Severus tomo su hombro con gentileza. Estaba vestido igual que Harry, debido al luto. "¿estás seguro que deseas hacer esto, Harry? No tienes que hacerlo."  
Harry asintió con firmeza. "Si, lo haré, Papá. Quiero hacerlo. Para. . .para que recuerden no solo al. . .héroe si no que al hombre."  
Severus apretó su hombro consoladoramente. Harry se apoyo contra él un breve momento. "Está bien hijo. ¿Estas listo?"  
"Si señor."  
"Ve adelante."  
Harry se paro bien derecho, les echo una última mirada a su padre y a Sandra, que le dio una sonrisa y levanto sus pulgares en señal de ánimo, luego subió al estrado. Severus se paro tras él y le lanzo un Hechizo para amplificar la voz, apoyando con gentileza su varita en la garganta de Harry luego dio un paso atrás.  
"Hola," comenzó Harry su voz sonaba extrañamente alta y muy fuerte. "Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir y me gustaría leer un poema que escribí sobre mi bisabuelo. Este es mi. . .uh. . ." por un aterrador momento olvido lo que iba decir. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, hasta que Severus salido de atrás del estrado y se paro al lado de Augusta Longbottom diciéndole "tributo".Gracias, Papá. ". . .tributo para él."  
Miro aliviado el pergamino en el que había escrito el poema. Luego comenzó a leer en voz suave.  
"Cuando amaneces y todo está quieto,  
Puedo oír tu voz en el susurro del viento,  
Recuérdame.  
Recuerdo las caminatas bajo los árboles en las tardes,  
Aprendiendo botánica y herbologia,  
Mientras el viento jugaba y te decía secretos al oído,  
Conocimiento perdió y nunca más encontrado, que compartías conmigo.  
Ahora escucho de nuevo el viento, sollozando entre los árboles, llorando,  
"No olvides—recuerda, recuérdame."  
Miro al fuego, observándolo parpadear y bailar,  
En el crepitar de las llamas, te veo una vez más.  
Recuerdo las tranquilas noches cerca de la chimenea,  
Jugando ajedrez, aprendiendo estrategia,  
Ganar o perder lo importante era como jugar.  
El fuego crepita y se mueve, fiero y salvaje,  
Pero tu controlaste lo incontrolable,  
Hiciste un amigo de la bestia.  
En luego muere en la chimenea,  
Ascuas quemándose,  
Pero aun así recordare, siempre recordare.  
Me siento al lado del lago, y miro en las profundidades,  
Recordando tu sonrisa,  
Tu bondad inagotable hacia un niño travieso,  
Las calmadas aguas son profundas,  
Pero más profundo aun era el amor que tenias hacia tu familia,  
Fluye rápido y fuerte, interminable como la marea.  
"Recuérdame," grita el agua, al chocar contra la orilla.  
"Recuerda que te amo, cuando ya no pueda hablar."  
Hoy te acuesto para que descanses, en la tierra de donde viniste,  
Donde conociste por su nombre cada árbol y flor, cada roca y arbusto.  
Maestro de los terremotos, cuidador de semillas,  
Lo que te llevaste debes devolver,  
Una vez me dijiste.  
"Honra así mi sacrificio, pero recuerda esto,  
Mi espíritu es parte de la tierra,  
Tócala y veras,  
Que de verdad no me he ido,  
Meintras me recuerdes."  
Harry dejo de leer y miro a todos aquellos que escuchaban. Para su asombro, vio lágrimas en muchos rostros. Trago en seco, porque estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, y dijo, "Se que todos ustedes recordaran a mi abuelo como el hombre que derroto a Voldemort, pero así es como yo lo recordare. Fue un gran mago y el mejor abuelo del mundo."  
Luego bajo de un salto del estrado y corrió a abrazar a Sandra, que lloraba en su pañuelo. "¡Oh, Harry, es el mejor tributo que he oído!"  
"¿Lo fue?"  
"Tu abuelo estaría tan orgulloso," dijo sollozando.  
"De verdad. Muy bien hecho, Harry," dijo Severus. "No sé como competiré con eso." Acaricio el cabello de su hijo y lo abrazo un minuto antes de subir al estrado.  
"Bueno, al parecer mi hijo tiene el alma de un trovador. Ni siquiera voy a tratar de superarlo. Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir, y si mi abuelo estuviera aquí, los invitaría a todos a servirse un vaso de oporto y a un festín preparado por nuestra maravillosa elfina, Lina. Lo que mi hijo dijo sobre Augustus enseñándole a dar lo que uno recibe es cierto. Él vivió toda su vida por el código de nobleza obliga. Lamento decir que nunca conocí a mi abuelo cuando fui un niño, porque crecí mayormente Muggle, pero cuando termine mi Maestría en Pociones y estaba luchando para mantener un trabajo y criar a un bebé, él estuvo ahí para mí. Él no solo me dio un hogar y una posición como Maestro de Pociones, me dio una familia y me respeto por quién yo era. Y por eso, y mucho más, nunca podre pagarle. Pero él jamás lo esperaría. Él hizo lo que hizo, por mi, y por todos nosotros, porque era lo correcto, y porque el amor por su familia y su conciencia no le permitiría hacer menos. Estoy honrado de haberlo conocido, de haber sido parte de su familia, y continuar lo que él dejo. El no era un hombre perfecto, él sería el primero en admitirlo, pero aprendió de sus errores y al final murió sin lamentaciones. ¿Cuántos de nosotros podemos decir eso? Creo que muy pocos. Solo puedo esperar que cundo deje esta vida, me haya ganado el respeto de mis compañeros magos y brujas como él lo hizo, no solo por las obras realizadas, si no por ser honorable, justo y bueno, como él lo fue. . ."  
A Harry le habría gustado quedarse y escuchar el resto del discurso de Severus, pero tenía la urgente necesidad de usar el baño, así que lamentablemente se apresuro en entrar.  
Cuando regreso al jardín, Neville se le acerco tímidamente y le dijo, "Harry, yo . . .yo solo quería decir que lo siento . . .por la muerte de tu abuelo y . . .y entendería si . . .me odias y no quieres ser más mi amigo por lo que sucedió. . .en la cámara quiero decir . . ."  
Harry abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua. "Yo, ¿odiarte? ¡Nev, eres un idiota! ¿Porque haría eso?"  
Neville miro sus zapatos. "Porque . . .fue mi culpa que casi murieras . . .y fue mi culpa que el . . .Señor Oscuro . . .casi ganara y tu abuelo tuviera que morir. . .¡De verdad lo siento!" se dio la vuelta, sollozando en su pañuelo.  
"Nev, detente. Escúchame. Tú no pediste que te pusieran bajo la Maldición Imperius, ¿no es así? No. ¿Entonces como puedo culparte por hacer lo que hiciste? ¡Tú no fuiste quien intento matarme, idiota cerebro de pasa! ¡Fue Voldemort!"  
"Pero quizás p-puede haber luchado con más fuerza. . ."  
"Nev, él era un mago poderoso, el más poderoso aparte de mi abuelo, ¿Cómo habría podido luchar contra él? ¡Estás en primer año! ¡Yo trate y él me pateo el trasero! Si no fuera por el hechizo de protección que mi mamá me lanzo cuando era un bebé, estaría en el cielo con mi abuelo. Ahora deja de culparte, está bien. Te perdono, si es eso lo que necesitas, y aun eres mi amigo." Y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al chico.  
"Gracias, Harry," Neville le dio una débil sonrisa. "Volveré enseguida." Se apresuro adentro para lavarse la cara.  
Harry se dio la vuelta, preguntándose si debería hablar con Blaise también, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban parados los Zabini al lado derecho del estrado, cuando un hombre alto con alborotado cabello negro y barba rala usando un traje pasado de moda hace más de diez años se le acerco.  
"Discúlpame, ¿pero tú eres Harry Potter?" pregunto en voz baja, tomando al niño del brazo y llevándolo bajo la sombra de un roble.  
Harry se quedo mirándolo. "Señor, no lo conozco, ¿y podría soltarme el brazo?" pregunto.  
"Lo siento," el hombre lo soltó, sonriendo avergonzado. "Te ves como la viva imagen de Lily. Tu no debes recordarme, pero soy tu padrino, Sirius Black."  
Harry dio un paso atrás. "Tu. . .tu estabas en Azkaban. ¡Tu traicionaste a mis padres!"  
"No, no lo hice. Ese fue Peter Pettigrew. Él me culpo. He sido absuelto de todos los cargos. ¿Acaso no leíste el periódico de la mañana?" Sirius frunció el ceño.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Estaba ayudando a mi padre a esparcir las cenizas de mi bisabuelo sobre los terrenos y poniendo el monumento de piedra en su lugar. No tuve tiempo de leer el periódico."  
"Le debo una. A Augustus Prince, quiero decir. Él fue quien saco las memorias de V-Voldemort y después de revisarlas, descubrieron que yo era inocente y me liberaron."  
Harry lo miro con sospecha. "¿Como entro aquí? ¿Y cómo sabe que soy un Potter? Eso es un secreto."  
"Dumbledore me lo dijo después que fui liberado," respondió Sirius. "y él me trajo aquí. Vine a prestarles mis respetos a Lord Prince y a hablar contigo."  
Harry frunció el ceño. El hombre parecía sincero, pero también lo había parecido Lucius Malfoy cuando le había dado a Harry el chocolate con esa poción cuando tenía siete años. Y Dumbledore lo había traído. Harry no confiaba para nada en el Director. "Espere aquí," le dijo.  
Se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa. "Lina, ¿donde está la copia de hoy de El Profeta?" le pregunto a la elfina, que estaba sacudiendo.  
"Justo aquí joven amo," dijo indicando el periódico sobre la mesita.  
Harry lo tomo y leyó el encabezado del día. ¡Sirius Black Inocente! ¡Acusado Erróneamente, Inculpado por su amigo! ¡Ministerio Recibe Nueva Información de Lord Prince con Memoria Embotellada!  
Harry leyó rápidamente el artículo, que básicamente declaraba lo que Black ya le había dicho. Aparentemente, había sido inculpado por su mejor amigo, Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero enemigo de Lily y James Potter, que había estado trabajando en secreto por Voldemort. Pettigrew se había vuelto el Guardián Secreto de los Potter y luego los traiciono, luego inculpo a Sirius, porque nadie aparte de él y el Señor Oscuro sabían que Peter había sido el guardián secreto de los Potter. Leyó como Pettigrew había engañado a todos fingiendo su muerte al transformarse en su forma animaga de una rata y escapando con un dedo menos. Los Aurores actualmente estaban tratando de localizar a Pettigrew.  
Harry esperaba que encontraran al asqueroso roedor y le patearan el trasero. Estaba sorprendido de que Black no los estuvieran ayudando, porque de seguro él querría venganza sobre la bestia asquerosa. Merecía ser Besado.  
Poniendo el periódico bajo su brazo, Harry volvió donde estaba Sirius bajo el roble. "Está bien. Estaba diciendo la verdad."  
"¿No me creíste?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Usted lo habría echo si estuviera en mi lugar?"  
Sirius lo pensó. "No. . .Creo que no."  
Harry miro hacia el estrado. Severus ya estaba terminando su discurso y Harry se lo había perdido casi todo. "Mire, debo regresar allá, mi padre debe estarme buscando—"  
El rostro de Sirius se puso repentinamente duro. "Snape no es tu padre," declaro fríamente. "Tú eres hijo de James, no de esa serpiente grasienta."  
Harry se enderezo. "¡Cuide como habla de mi padre!" dijo con fuerza. "Él es tan mi padre como el biológico."  
"No sabes lo que dices," grito Sirius. "¡Tú eres un Potter, no eres familia de ese idiota grasiento Slytherin!"  
Harry sintió que se encendía su temperamento. "¡Mire Sr. Black, el coraje que tiene al venir aquí, y hablar de mi padre de esta manera! ¡Para su información, ese idiota Slytherin me crio cuando mis familiares sanguíneos me dejaron abandonado para morir en un pesebre en Nochebuena!" siseo Harry. "¿O acaso Dumbledore no le conto esa parte? ¡Y además, él y mi abuelo son Slytherin al igual que yo!"  
Sirius estaba asombrado. "¿Tu? ¿Una serpiente? Tu madre y tu padre estaban en Gryffindor."  
"¿Y qué? Uno no debe estar en una casa porque sus padres lo estaban. Neville no lo está. Y tampoco usted si lo que mi papá me conto es cierto."  
"Cierto tienes razón. No debí decir eso," Sirius dijo con rapidez. "No importa si eres uno de ellos. Mira, vine aquí para—"  
"¿Uno de ellos? hace sonar como si los Slytherin fuéramos basura," dijo Harry. "No lo somos."  
"Voldemort salió de allí y casi todos sus mortífagos," le respondió Sirius.  
"¿Si? bueno, mi abuelo también salió de allí, Sr. Black. Él que lo derroto, y salvo su trasero. ¡No olvidemos eso!"  
Una repentina ráfaga de viento alboroto las ramas del roble mientras el temperamento de Harry se calentaba aun más. ¿Cómo se atrevía. . .este ex convicto a implicar que todos los Slytherin eran oscuros y malvados?  
"No me refería a él, Harry. Es solo. . .no estoy acostumbrado a deberle favores a los Slytherin. No importa. No es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine aquí a decirte que apenas tenga arreglado Grimmauld puedes irte a vivir conmigo. James me nombro tu padrino y dijo que si algo le sucedía, entonces yo debía criarte. Solo que eso no sucedió porque fui inculpado y enviado a Azkaban. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ahora podemos estar juntos, como debió ser, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, James fue mi mejor amigo, sabes, y podemos ir a partidos de Quidditch, se que juegas porque Dumbledore me lo dijo, y tu padre igual, él fue un Cazador, el mejor que he visto—"  
"¡Espere! ¡Espere!" grito Harry, espantado. "Yo. . .no. . .Yo no quiero vivir con usted, Sr. Black—"  
"Sirius."  
"Sirius, porque ya tengo un hogar. Aqui en Foxfire Hall. Aquí es donde pertenezco ahora."  
"No, no es así. Tú no eres un Snape—"  
"Soy tan Snape como soy Potter," insistió Harry. "Severus me adopto sanguíneamente."  
"¿Qué?" Sirius no podía creer lo que oía. Era algo inconcebible.  
Harry repitió lo que dijo, preguntándose si el hombre tenía algo malo en la cabeza. "Ve, ahora soy un Snape por sangre. Y no hay nada malo con eso."  
"¡Nada malo-Harry James Potter, tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al oírte decir eso!"  
"¿Por qué? ¿Porque el también creía que todos los Slytherin eran oscuros? bueno, que malo. Él no esta aquí, y yo consentí a la adopción porque Severus salvo mi vida y es él quien me ha criado y es el mejor padre que uno podría tener. Ahora supérelo, ¿quiere?"  
"¿Que lo supere? Es claro que Quejicus no te enseño modales, ¿cierto?"  
Antes que Harry pudiera responder ese comentario, Hotspur apareció a su lado. Le dio a Sirius una mirada claramente hostil. "¿Amo Harry, este caballero lo está molestando? Porque si es así, puedo escoltarlo fuera de los terrenos."  
"¿Qué diablos? ¿Un elfo domestico?"  
Hotspur incline levemente la cabeza. "Soy Hotspur, sirvo como mayordomo de Lord Prince. Y usted señor es un invitado aquí. No debería estar perturbando al joven amo Harry, ni interrumpir mientras Lord Prince está hablando. Por favor sea más respetoso, o me veré obligado a escoltarlo fuera de los terrenos."  
"¿Desde cuándo un elfo domestico trata así a un mago?"  
"Él es un elfo libre, no un esclavo," dijo Harry. "Hotspur, guarda tu aliento. Termine de hablar con él." Fue a darse la vuelta, pero Sirius le agarro el hombro.  
Un gruñido recorrió el aire.  
Sirius levanto la mirada. . .y termino viendo a un enorme perro lobo negro ni a cinco pies de distancia, mostrando sus colmillos y luciendo como si quisiera atacar a Sirius.  
Sirius rápidamente soltó a Harry y dio un paso atrás. "Tranquilo chico. Calma. No iba a lastimarlo."  
Magnus continúo gruñendo amenazadoramente, parándose al lado de Harry. Harry puso una mano sobre el pelaje del perro.  
"Harry, calma al lobo. No quiero tener que maldecirlo."  
"Si lo lastimas, yo—"  
"¿Harry, que diablos sucede?" pregunto Severus, acercándose. Se detuvo cuando vio quién estaba parado frente a su hijo. "¡Black! Debí saberlo. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño a mostrar respeto por los muertos?"  
Sirius se dio la vuelta. "Snape, vine aquí a presentar mis respetos—"  
"Bien. ¡Ahora márchate y deja a mi hijo en paz!" Severus se paro tras Harry.  
"¡Me iré cuando esté listo, Snape! Ese es mi ahijado al quién le has lavado el cerebro, y no perteneces aquí contigo. James jamás habría querido eso."  
"James Potter está muerto," Severus declaro. "Lo que él hubiera querido no es importante."  
"Papá, él quiere ser mi guardián y obligarme a vivir con él," le dijo Harry.  
"¡Estás loco, Black! No puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo, mucho menos a un niño. Y Harry ya tiene una familia."  
"Soy su padrino, Snape. Peleare contigo por la custodia," gruño Sirius.  
Severus bufo. "Por favor, Black. Vete a casa y agradécele a Merlín que mi abuelo obtuvo esas memorias antes de morir. Si haces el intento de quitarme a Harry, te enterrare vivo. En corte y fuera de ella."  
"¿Desde cuanto te importa el hijo de James Potter, Quejicus? ¡Tu odiabas a su padre!"  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Harry?" Severus pregunto sedosamente, furioso. "Su padre fue un bravucón que me atormento en la escuela y tu lo ayudaste. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi hijo. Él ha sido mío desde que lo recogí de ese pesebre esa noche y lo salve de morir congelado. Ahora, te pido una vez más, por respeto a los muertos, que te marches." Toco su varita significativamente. "No me hagas entrar en duelo contigo en el funeral de mi abuelo."  
Sirius respondió. "¡Ja! Como si pudieras. James y yo solíamos barrer el piso contigo. ¿Recuerdas?"  
"Porque se enfrentaban de a dos o tres contra uno, idiota," respondió Severus. "Pero en una pelea justa, yo pateaba tu trasero. ¿O no lo recuerdas?"  
Sirius se sonrojo, incapaz de admitir que estaba equivocado. "Solo quería ver a Harry."  
"Ya lo has visto. Ahora vete, Black. Este día ya ha sido más que difícil para él sin añadirte al asunto." Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, que se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.  
"Harry, es en serio lo que dije. Tienes una elección ahora. Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo cuando quieras. Lamento que hayamos comenzado mal, pero de verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor."  
Harry se soltó de Severus. "Sr. Black, también es en serio lo que yo dije. Este es mi hogar. Soy Harry Snape, y este es mi padre ahora. Y si usted no puede aceptarlo, entonces tampoco puede aceptarme a mí. Tómelo o déjelo."  
Los hombros de Sirius decayeron. "De verdad hablas en serio, ¿no es así?"  
"Si." Los ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente. "La sangre no es la única cosa que hace una familia. Aprendí eso hace mucho tiempo."  
"Está bien. ¿Si es así como lo deseas?"  
"Lo es."  
"Está bien. Si te escribo. . . ¿por lo menos leerás mis cartas?"  
"Si. Pero solo si deja de insultar a mi padre." Harry dijo con intención, mirando a Severus.  
"Está bien." Respondió el hombre pero no lo miro a los ojos.  
"Sev, sucede algo malo?" pregunto Sandra, acercando apresuradamente.  
Severus se dio la vuelta. "No, no sucede nada malo ahora. El Sr. Black ya se marchaba."  
Sirius miro a Sandra. "¿quién eres?"  
"Mi esposa, Sandra, Lady Prince," Severus respondió sin problemas. "Nos casamos hace poco."  
Sirius inclino ligeramente la cabeza. "Mi lady." Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Severus y le sonrió a Harry. "Me mantendré en contacto, Harry." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el Director.  
"¿Quién era ese?" pregunto Sandra.  
"Mi padrino, Sirius Black," respondió Harry.  
"Un dolor en el trasero," Severus respondió casi al mismo tiempo.  
"Papa, él no puede. . .hacerme vivir con él, ¿cierto?" Harry pregunto inquieto.  
"Por supuesto que no. Ninguna corte accedería a que fuera tu guardián, aunque haya sido absuelto de los cargos hijo."  
"¿Severus, que sucede?"  
"Black vino aquí a hablarle estupideces a Harry sobre que se fuera a vivir con él porque es su padrino. ¡Basura total!" Severus dijo despectivamente. "Harry le dijo que no y se molesto. Así que le dije que se marchara."  
"¿Sera problemas?" Sandra lucia preocupada.  
"Mejor que no, si sabe lo que es bueno para él." Severus alboroto el cabello de Harry. Luego miro por el terno y vio a Black y Dumbledore desaparecer. "Harry, si vuelve a intentar convencerte de irte a vivir con él, dile que ya lo discutiste con él y tráeme la carta. Entonces yo le responderé y le diré que deje de molestarte, y lo enfrentare con cargos de acoso."  
"Pero ¿tiene el derecho legal para desafiarte, Sev?"  
"Muy pequeño, ya que fue nombrado tu padrino. Pero no soportara una revisión. Mi adopción sanguínea fue consensual y mucho más vinculante. Y Black lo sabe."  
"Y yo no quiero vivir con él," dijo Harry. "Él odia a los Slytherin y es un idiota. Cree que yo debería haber sido un Gryffindor y llamo a Papá idiota grasiento."  
"Eso lo haría." Severus suspiro.  
"Es cierto, ¿lo que dijo de ti y mi otro padre?"  
"Harry, esa es una historia muy larga y te la contare en otro momento. Ahora tenemos invitados que necesitan atención. Creo que el Auror Moody y Augusta desean decir un breve tributo y luego les ofreceremos algo de comer."  
"Iré a decirle a Lina que tenga listo el buffet," dijo Sandra y se apresuro a la mansión.  
"Vamos hijo. No te preocupes por Black. Su reputación aun esta arruinada, incluso con la absolución, además no tiene dinero, ya que el Ministerio confisco su bóveda y gasto todos sus fondos en caridad, que es lo que hacen normalmente con los criminales convictos. Y eso significa que tendrá que encontrar un empleo con rapidez para mantenerse. ¿Cómo llego aquí de todas maneras? No vi su nombre en mi lista de invitados."  
"Dijo que Dumbledore lo trajo."  
"Por supuesto. Bueno, si se va a apoyar en Dumbledore, lo lamentara, porque Dumbledore va a estar hasta las orejas en demandas por todo este desastre con la Piedra Filosofal y Voldemort libre en la escuela arriesgando la vida de los niños." Dijo con seriedad Severus.  
"¿Una de las demandas es tuya?"  
"Una mía, de los Longbottom, los Zabinis, y muchas mas. Creo que hasta los Malfoy pusieron una contra él. Pero eso es algo que también podemos discutir después. Ahora continuemos con el funeral y honremos a tu abuelo."  
"Lo extraño, Papá."  
"Yo también. Él habría echo correr a Black como un cachorrito," dijo Severus, con el dejo de una sonrisa.  
"Lo hiciste muy bien," su hijo dijo con lealtad.  
Severus le sonrió, luego marcho por los terrenos para escuchar a Moody y Augusta recordar sus viejos días de Aurores con el indomable Augustus Prince, cuyo legado y leyenda nunca se desvanecería.


	23. Capitulo 23 Que haya paz en la tierra

Después del término del funeral, y cuando el último de los invitados había regresado a su hogar, Severus y su familia pudieron finalmente descansar y relajarse. Todos se sentían bastante agotados emocionalmente y después de sacarse sus ropas formales y ponerse más confortables, Severus les ofreció té. Le dijo que era el normal Earl Grey, pero estaba mezclado con una Poción Calmante, e incluso él lo bebería, sabiendo que le sería útil a todos. La poción calmante no les quitaría la pena, pero la disminuiría ligeramente y les daría algo de respiro por la tremenda perdida que sentían. En estos momentos necesitaban eso.  
Le había pedido a Lina que trajera el té a la sala, donde Sandra se estaba relajando en el pequeño diván con sus pies levantados, leyendo el Semanario de las Brujas, y Harry estaba acariciando a Warlocke, que estaba apoyado sobre el gran sofá. Warlocke también estaba tomando con dificultad la muerte de su amo, y parecía recibir con alegría los gentiles dedos del niño y sus murmullos. Severus caminó justo a tiempo para oírle decir a Harry, "Eres una excelente lechuza de correo, ¿no es así chico? Y te necesitamos, así que no te apures en seguir al abuelo, ¿está bien?"  
El corazón de Severus casi se rompió por el ruego en el tono del niño, y vio a Sandra disimuladamente limpiarse una lágrima. Mi pobre hijo, tan joven y preocupado por la muerte. Ahora te preocupas por una lechuza melancólica. Desearía haber podido evitarte esto. Pero desafortunadamente, la muerte es un demonio que todos debemos enfrentar algún día. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Harry, gentilmente corriendo el gran cuerpo de Magnus de su camino. El perro estaba echado sobre la alfombra enfrente del sofá y apenas despertó cuando Severus lo movió.  
Valeska también estaba en el respaldo del sofá, acicalando sus magnificas alas. "Hola, mi belleza," le dijo con cariño, usando un tono de voz que solo usaba para ella.  
Ella recibió con alegría sus caricias, sus ojos dorados brillaban con afecto. Paso como siete minutos acariciándola, antes de que ella se quedara dormida.  
Warlocke entonces voló del sofá, dirigiéndose a su percha, donde también estaba Hedwig, y permitió que la joven lechuza lo acicalara. Parecía bastante encariñado con la hermosa lechuza blanca, y Severus esperaba que esa atracción ayudara al ave a desear seguir viviendo.  
Lina llego con la bandeja de té y les sirvió. Ella también había preparado unas tartas de melaza y fresa, Harry se comió dos y bebió su té ante de apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Severus. No había hecho eso en mucho tiempo, pero ahora ansiaba el contacto. Sintió los largos dedos de su padre acariciar su cabello, y se estiro en el sofá, como su mascota solía hacerlo, que en estos momentos dormía en su cama arriba, habiendo desaparecido allí después que comenzaran a llegar los invitados.  
Harry se sentía bastante adormilado, pero primero tenía algunas preguntas para Severus. "¿Papá?"  
"¿Si?"  
"¿Qué quiso decir antes Sirius Black, cuando dijo que tu odiabas a mi papá James?"  
Severus exhalo con suavidad. De verdad no quería discutir su infancia y a James Potter ahora, pero sentía que Harry seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto y preocupándose por eso hasta que le saliera una ulcera. "Cuando conocí a Potter, en la escuela, él era un bravucón arrogante. Era buen mozo, rico, y podía usar su encanto y su genial sentido del humor para librarse de casi todo. Andaba con una pandilla de matones y bromistas llamados Los Merodeadores. Black era uno de ellos, también el hombre que traiciono tu padres con Voldemort, Pettigrew. El otro era un hombre llamado Remus Lupin, que luego descubrí era un hombre lobo. . ."  
"Eran de Gryffindor, ¿cierto?"  
"Si, y yo estaba en Slytherin y ante sus ojos eso me hacia el enemigo, y objetivo de su llamada diversión. . ."el tono de Severus se oscureció. Le conto a Harry su historia con los merodeadores y de como Lily lo defendía.  
Harry frunció el ceño "Eso me suena algo a Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes. Solo que él no se molesta haciendo bromas, él solo mira a la gente en menos y los insulta. O al menos lo hacía hasta que la Profesora Malfoy le dio dos semanas de detención por eso. Así que se le quito."  
"Potter y Black podrían haber usado un par de meses de detención. Pero el Director era demasiado permisivo con ellos."  
"Como que le gusta favorecer a los Gryffindor," dijo Harry.  
"Mmm. . .Si."  
"Conozco un Gryffindor que no favorecerá," Sandra dijo con dureza. "Esa rata de Pettigrew. De verdad espero que Moody y Shacklebolt lo capturen y lo encierren para siempre o que sea Besado."  
"Eso o exterminarlo como la plaga que es," dijo Severus.  
Harry estuvo de acuerdo.  
Después de un momento, Severus continuo, contándole a Harry sobre como Voldemort se estaba levantando en poder cuando él estaba en la escuela y como algunos Slytherin, como Lucius Malfoy, siguieron su malvada propaganda y trataron de reclutar a otros de la Casa para seguirlo. "Yo fui uno de ellos. No quería unirme a él y a su banda de cucarachas, pero debía ser cuidadoso en cómo me rehusaba, porque él tenía su propia banda de seguidores y me habrían maldecido hasta matarme si encontraban que era necesario. Así que le dije que lo pensaría para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en una forma de liberarme sin causar un gran desastre sobre mi cabeza. Sin embargo Lily no comprendió eso, y pensó que me estaba volviendo oscuro y se rehusó a continuar siendo mi amiga. Fue en esas fechas que ella comenzó a salir con tu padre."  
"Oh. ¿Y qué sucedió con Malfoy?"  
"Le dijo que yo no merecía el honor de unirme a él y pase el resto de mi tiempo en la escuela estudiando para mis exámenes y para los EXTASIS," respondió Severus. "Estaba disgustado con todos y lo único que quería era que me dejaran solo para continuar mis estudios. Después de terminar el séptimo año, mientras que tus padres se unieron a la Orden del Fénix, un movimiento secreto dedicado a luchar contra Voldemort, yo fui a la Academia y gane mi Maestría. Para cuando termine, la guerra había terminado porque tú habías logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Y mi mejor amiga había muerto y siempre lamente no haberla contactado nuevamente para renovar nuestra amistad. Yo la habría perdonado por su error."  
Sandra estaba feliz de que él no hubiera renovado lazos con Lily Potter. De otra manera quizá él nunca la habría visto a ella como alguien a quien amar, y aun estaría sufriendo por una mujer que rompió su corazón.  
"¿También habrías perdonado a mi padre?"  
"Eso es. . .difícil de decir. Si él se hubiera disculpado conmigo por lo sucedido en la escuela, entonces sí, habría estado dispuesto a dejar el pasado, pasado. Pero rompí todos los lazos con mis compañeros de escuela así que nunca lo sabré. Pero como le dije a Black, lo que sienta por James Potter no tiene nada que ver contigo. Los pecados de los padres no son culpa de los hijos, y tú eres tu propia persona, Harry. Mi hijo, a quien amo."  
"Estoy feliz de que hayas sido tu quien me encontró después que mis horrible tíos me abandonaron," Harry dijo con sinceridad. "Solo deseo que el abuelo estuviera aquí para decirle eso."  
"Sabes, Harry, una parte de él aun esta aquí. Su retrato está colgado en el estudio y estaría dispuesto a hablar contigo." Le recordó Severus. "el retrato. . .tiene muchas de su memorias y personalidad. Quizás te ayudara hablar con él."  
"¿Puede moverse por la mansión, como los retratos de la escuela?"  
"No lo sé. Supongo que si hay un cuadro vacio a donde ir, entonces sí. Podrías preguntarle eso, si lo deseas."  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que no podría evitar por siempre ir al estudio y ver el retrato. Y además estaba preocupado por haber conocido a su padrino y temeroso de que si comenzaba una relación con él, podría causar problemas entre él y Severus, y eso era lo último que quería. Si Augustus hubiera estado vivo, Harry sabia que habría ido donde el viejo Auror para hablar con él sobre este giro en los acontecimientos. "Está bien," accedió. "Quizás le preguntare después. Estoy cansado ahora."  
"¿Entonces porque no duermes?"  
"¿En mi habitación? ¿O me puedo quedar aquí?"  
"Si quisiera que te movieras, te lo habría dicho," respondió simplemente su padre.  
Harry comenzó a relajarse y luego se quedo dormido.  
Pronto fue seguido por Severus y Sandra, porque ellos también estaban cansados por los eventos del día y la Poción Calmante normalmente tenía un efecto soporífico en la gente.  
Cuando Harry despertó nuevamente, sus padres estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Después de levantarse del sofá, y usar el baño, se dirigió arriba hasta el estudio. Se detuvo ante la puerta, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas, y lentamente reunió el coraje para entrar a la habitación. Siendo un niño pequeño, él había tenido prohibido entrar al estudio sin permiso, cuando cumplió los diez años tenía permitido entrar a buscar cualquier cosa que Augustus necesitara, como un libro o una pluma. Aun así, el viejo habito estaba arraigado en él así que se quedo congelado en la entrada y tuvo que reunir nuevamente el coraje para ignora el entrenamiento recibido y su renuencia a ver el retrato antes de entrar a la habitación.  
Las luces encantadas se encendieron cuando entro a la habitación y quedo justo enfrente del retrato de cuerpo entero del difunto Augustus Prince, que dominaba la muralla tras el escritorio. El retrato estaba frente a la puerta, así que podía ver quien entraba y salía del estudio. El retrato lucia tan vivo que parecía que podía salirse del lienzo.  
El marco de caoba era elegante y tenía una placa que decía: Augustus Prince, Lord de Foxfire Hall, Febrero 14, 1887-Junio 20, 1992. En el, Augustus estaba usando su familiar túnica plateada con el símbolo de la familia sobre el lazo izquierdo pecho y su cabujón berilo. Cada detalle había sido capturado, incluyendo el gris en sus sienes y el brillo astuto en sus ojos.  
El retrato había estado dormitando con su cabeza en la mano cuando Harry entro y se encendieron las luces. Luego despertó y miro directamente a Harry. "Hola, Henry," saludo.  
Harry se quedo helado, su corazón latiendo histéricamente. La voz era la misma, los ojos eran los mismos, incluso la suave sonrisa era la misma. Y el retrato de Augustus se dirigió a él de la misma manera que su bisabuelo siempre lo hacía, insistiendo en el formal Henry. Era una forma que no había creído volver a escuchar. Era casi como si Augustus estuviera vivo de nuevo.  
Comenzó a llorar, desconsolado, incapaz de responder. Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras él, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.  
El retrato de Augustus lo miro angustiado. "Tranquilo chico, se que tomara tiempo hasta que te acostumbres a esto. . .al hecho de que estoy aquí, pero no estoy. . ."  
Harry solo asintió, tragando con dificultad. Se limpio la cara con el pañuelo que había comenzado a traer consigo en el bolsillo desde que se había enterado de la muerte de Augustus. "¿Eres. . . de verdad tu abuelo?" susurro.  
"¿Quien más podría ser?" pregunto con suavidad el retrato. "Soy un deposito mágico para las memorias y algo de la personalidad de Augustus Prince. Fui hecho para que tu y Severus aun pudieran buscar consejo y discutir cosas conmigo que no tuve tiempo de enseñarles en vida. Cosas como la Magia Elemental o cómo manejar las propiedades y negocios. Lamento si te estoy perturbando. Quizás es demasiado pronto para que me visitaras."  
Harry negó con la cabeza, parpadeando y limpiándose la nariz. "No, abuelo. Necesito. . .hablar contigo sobre algo. Es solo que. . .oírte decir mi nombre, escuchar tu voz. . .me hizo extrañarte pero al mismo tiempo me puso feliz. . .debo sonar como un loco. . ."  
Augustus sonrió. "No, suenas como un niño que extraña a su abuelo. Y por eso estoy feliz, porque significa que no fui un estricto viejo idiota después de todo, aunque te haya golpeado con mi regla."  
Harry logro darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Merecí eso. Y siempre te extrañare, pero estoy feliz de que seas un retrato."  
"Bien. ¿Qué tienes en la mente, Henry?"  
"Uh. . .bueno, durante el funeral que tuvimos hoy, conocí a un hombre llamado Sirius Black, él dice que fue nombrado mi padrino. . ."  
"¿Sirius Black? ¿El asesino?" grito Augustus anonadado.  
"Él fue inculpado, abuelo. Se descubrió cuando los Aurores revisaron las memorias que sacaste de Voldemort." Harry le contó lo que había sucedido y luego entro en detalles de lo que le había dicho a Harry durante el funeral.  
"Déjame entender esto. ¿Él vino al funeral a prestar sus respetos porque yo le salve el trasero de su estadía en Azkaban con la información que reuní y aun así piensa mal de Severus y quiere que te vayas a vivir con él porque no perteneces aquí?" Augustus resoplo. "¡Humph! El hombre tiene claros problemas. Creo que su estadía en Azkaban lo ha dejado un poco confuso."  
"Si. Pero me siento mal por él, ya que lo enviaron a la cárcel por algo que no hizo."  
"Cierto. Eso estuvo mal. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, no recuerdo que haya tenido un juicio por matar a Pettigrew y a esos trece muggles o por romper su juramento de Guardián Secreto. Fue todo bastante repentino y se barrió bajo la alfombra. Muy extraño. Estoy sorprendido de que Dumbledore no defendiera a su antiguo alumno de Gryffindor."  
"Eso es extraño. Pero aunque me siento mal por él, de seguro no quiero ir a vivir con él, aunque haya sido lo que mi papá James tenía planeado para mí. Le seguí diciendo que ahora soy un Snape y que mi hogar esta aquí y se enojo y comenzó a insultar a mi papá. Y nadie puede hacer eso, no me importa si es mi padrino o no."  
Augustus aplaudió. "Bien por ti, Henry. Siempre apoya a tu familia. Creo que el Sr. Black debe sentirse un poco amargado y resentido por haber perdido todos estos año y no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, y puedo reconocer eso, pero debe aprender a controlar su lengua y no morder la mano que alimento a su ahijado todos estos años."  
"Papá me conto como fue para él la escuela, ellos peleaban todo el tiempo—"Harry le explico sobre los merodeadores.  
"Banda de bribones y sinvergüenzas," dijo Augustus desaprobadoramente. "También hubo gente como esa en mis días de escuela. Solo hay dos cosas que se puede hacer con los bravucones, Henry. O le das una probada de su propia medicina para que se alejen o pretendes que no existen. O aprenden y maduran o siguen como bravucones hasta que un Auror los arresta por asalto. Diría que tu papá aprendió y maduro y espero que el Sr. Black también, aunque si sigue con los insultos aun necesita madurar mas."  
"Quiere escribirme y conocerme mejor, pero no se qué debo hacer. Si accedo, no quiero que crea que puede persuadirme de dejar a mi familia y no quiero que papá se moleste o este incomodo."  
"Hmmm. . .Diría que debes decidir, joven Henry, si deseas permitir que Sirius sea parte de tu vida, aunque sea de forma pequeña. Si lo haces, debes decirle al hombre derechamente como serán las cosas, nada de dos caras. Que te respete, que respete a tu familia. A mi parecer él esperaba que tú fueras como tu padre James y necesitas decirle que puedes ser el hijo de James, pero no eres su copia. Necesita aceptarte por quien eres, un Slytherin, un Snape, y orgulloso de serlo."  
"Lo sé. Creo. . .creo que él esperaba que yo. . .me fuera con él y quizás lo habría hecho así de fácil si hubiera estado viviendo con los Dursley o en un orfanato o algo así, pero jamás dejaría Foxfire Hall, o a ustedes. Ni aunque una corte le diera mi custodia. Huiría a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara y volvería aquí."  
"Henry, ninguna corte haría eso," le aseguro Augustus. "Has sido nombrado el heredero Prince. Y nadie podría sacarte de Foxfire Hall debido a las protecciones. Y sobre Severus, él quiere lo que te haga feliz. No te ha prohibido escribirle a tu padrino, ¿no es así?"  
"No."  
"Entonces no debes preocuparte porque se moleste contigo. Ya te lo habría dicho. Puede que no le agrade el hombre pero no hay ninguna ley que diga que deben agradarte todos los amigos de tus hijos. O de tus hijas."  
"Es solo que no quiero causarle problemas, no ahora. . .no después. . ."  
"Si, lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no esperas una semana o dos antes de contactar a tu padrino? Dale tiempo para ajustarse a estar nuevamente en el mundo real y date tiempo para considerar que es lo mejor para ti. No necesitas apresurarte."  
"Está bien. Hare eso. Gracias abuelo."  
"No hay problema mi Henry. No hay problema."  
El niño miro al retrato con nostalgia. "Desearía. . .desearía poder abrazarte."  
Augustus sonrió con tristeza. "Si, yo también desearía eso. Pero solo soy un retrato mágico ahora."  
"Lo sé." pero la necesidad aun estaba allí, aplastándolo y doliendo en su interior, y de repente necesito sostener algo cálido y suave. "Hasta luego abuelo," dijo, haciéndole una seña al retrato. "Te veré después."  
Luego salió del estudio, dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde se sentó en su cama y acurruco a su adormilada gatita calicó haciendo que algunas lágrimas cayeran a su pelaje. Se pregunto si alguna vez se liberaría de este terrible sentimiento de anhelo, culpa y lagrimas.  
Se quedo medio dormido, y en su estado semi consciente, escucho a Severus y Sandra entrar a su habitación y capto algo de lo que decían en voz baja.  
" . . .debió quedarse dormido aquí." Murmuro Sandra.  
" . . .¿crees que deberíamos despertarlo para cenar?" pregunto Severus.  
" . . .quizás tiene hambre . . ."  
Sintió una mano sacudir su hombro. "Harry. Harry, despierta."  
Con reluctancia abrió un ojo. "¿Qué?"  
"Es hora de cenar. ¿Te gustaría bajar con nosotros a comer?"  
"Estoy cansado." Gruño Harry.  
"Está bien. Vuelve a dormir." Dijo Severus y luego Harry sintió que tocaban sus ropas y estas se transfiguraban en piyamas.  
"No te olvides de los zapatos, Sev."  
"No me olvidaba," respondió la voz de su padre, y sintió que le sacaban los zapatos y lo cubrían con una manta suave.  
Se marcharon y Harry se acurruco en su almohada, el peso de la gata en su pecho y se durmió profundamente.  
Cuando despertó, como a las diez de la noche, estaba muerto de hambre. "Lina," dijo con suavidad.  
Ella apareció en la habitación. "¿Si amo Harry?"  
"¿Podrías traerme algo de cereal y tostadas con mermelada, por favor?"  
"Por supuesto," ella sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. "Necesita comer."  
Ella volvió un momento después con lo solicitado, le agradeció y atacó la comida como si fuera un lobo hambriento.  
Una semana después:  
En la semana que siguió al funeral, Severus estuvo bastante ocupado tratando de mantenerse al día con las variadas organizaciones en las que Augustus había cooperado además de reuniones en Gringotts para finalizar un fondo fiduciario para Harry y en la elaboración de un borrador de su testamento en el que nombraba a Harry como su heredero, con provisiones para cualquier otro hijo que tuviera. Además de eso, le habían solicitado asistir a ciertas actividades para recaudación de fondos como la Fundación para Niños en San Mungos además de aceptar premios a título póstumo en nombre de su abuelo. Pronto el estudio estuvo lleno de placas, tazones de plata y cáliz en varios estantes y cada vez que traía algo nuevo el retrato de Augustus hacia una mueca y gruñía, "¡No otro mas, Severus! Por la gloria de Merlín, te juro que nunca les guste tanto cuando vivía."  
"Tú sabes lo que dicen abuelo," Severus dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Muerto, eres un héroe, vivo, un dolor en el trasero."  
El retrato de Augustus rio. "Ah, sí. ¿Y cómo te encuentras?"  
Severus se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Tan bien como es de esperar." En realidad estaba exhausto, no se había dado cuenta a cuantos compromisos sociales tenía que asistir su abuelo como Lord Prince.  
"Te ves un poco agotado, ¿estás durmiendo suficiente?"  
"Más de lo que solía dormir cuando trabajaba para Smithers."  
"Descansa, Severus. Y no descuides a esa bonita esposa que tienes. No tienes que hacer todo en una semana, sabes."  
"Yo. . .yo no sé como podías hacerlo todo," admitió.  
"Yo los espaciaba. Si alguna organización te solicita que hables para ellos pero ya tienes otras dos organizaciones esa semana, diles que deben cambiar la fecha para otra más conveniente. Lo harán por ti si de verdad quieren que anuncies su franquicia. Necesitas priorizar esas reuniones para que no te consuman."  
"Entonces tendré que preparar un calendario," dijo Severus.  
"Si. Y si algo entra en conflicto siempre puedes reprogramar." Le aconsejo Augustus.  
"Gracias abuelo."  
"No hay problema hijo," le dijo el retrato sonriendo. "No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades."  
Eso hizo que Severus se sintiera mucho mejor, porque había comenzado a sentir que su abuelo había estado completamente equivocado en elegirlo heredero de las empresas Prince. Pero las palabras del retrato restauraron su autoconfianza y comenzó a ver vías para salir del atolladero de compromisos sociales en que se encontraba.  
Harry había pasado una gran cantidad de su tiempo sentado al lado del monumento de piedra de Augustus, que había sido ubicada cerca de la laguna, rodeada de rosas y gladiolos. Dudley le había enviado un lirio en maceta para poner allí como regalo de condolencia, junto con una tarjeta diciéndole lo mucho que lamentaba que Harry hubiera perdido a su bisabuelo tan de repente. La tarjeta había estado firmada por Dudley y su tía Marge y Harry se había sentido conmovido por el gesto. Cuidadosamente había plantado el lirio frente al monumento de piedra, que estaba tallado en el más fino mármol italiano. En la piedra estaba el nombre de Augustus, la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte y el lema familiar, además de las palabras Siempre en nuestros corazones, nunca serás olvidado.  
Recordando las últimas palabras de Augustus, Harry a menudo venia y se sentaba al lado de la piedra, sus manos tocando la tierra tratando de sentir la sensación de paz y satisfacción. Magnus normalmente lo acompañaba, yaciendo pacientemente bajo el sol hasta que Harry se cansaba de meditar y se ponía a jugar con él.  
A veces Harry le hablaba en voz alta a la piedra, diciéndole cosas que habían sucedido en el día. Si parte del espíritu de su abuelo estaba en la tierra, quería mantener al hombre al día sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo.  
"Finalmente arrestaron a Peter Pettigrew hoy," anuncio mirando al agua tranquila. "Lo encontraron escondido donde los Weasley, se estaba haciendo pasar por una mascota todo este tiempo. Percy Weasley se dio cuenta que era él por el dedo que le faltaba ya que en las memoria de Voldemort se había revelado que su forma Animaga era de rata. Puso a la rata en una jaula y lo llevo al cuartel general de los Aurores, ellos lo hicieron cambiar de forma y lo mantienen encerrado hasta su juicio, que será mañana. De verdad espero que le den el Beso."  
Al día siguiente regreso a la piedra y le hablo sobre el juicio de Colagusano, y como la corte había mostrado un Pensadero para que los miembros del consejo pudieran ver la evidencia de que Peter era un seguidor conocido de Voldemort y había traicionado a los Potter y a Sirius Black.  
"Incluso mostraron en el Pensadero como Voldemort marcaba a sus seguidores," dijo Harry. "Él sostuvo una ceremonia bajo la luz de la luna, todos lo de su círculo interno estaban presentes, usando túnicas negras y mascaras, mientras Voldemort tomo el brazo de Peter y trazo la calavera y la serpiente en su antebrazo e invoco, "¡Mosmordre!" luego se escucho un siseo, como cuando uno pone una espátula mojada en un sartén caliente y la Marca fue quemada en el brazo de Colagusano, él gritó porque la Marca no solo quemo su brazo sino que abrió una conexión con la mente de Voldemort. ¡Ugh! Solo el pensar en tenerlo en mi cabeza me hace sentir enfermo." El niño se estremeció. "Averiguaron que tomo la marca justo al salir del colegio, porque quería poder y estaba cansado de no llegar a ninguna parte en su vida. Envidiaba a James y Sirius y al hombre lobo. . .Lupin, creo que era su nombre. Quería lo que ellos tenían, fama, fortuna y respeto, y pensó que esa era la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Admitió que estaba feliz de que mis padres hubieran muerto y había tratado de matar a Sirius, porque Sirius siempre pensó que él era débil y le tenía lastima. Y como asesino de Voldemort tenía miedo y respeto. Claro que nunca conto con que su señor moriría dos veces."  
La corte decidió que Peter recibirá el Beso del Dementor por sus crímenes y se quedara en Azkaban por el resto de su vida. Después será cremado y sus restos serán enterrados en una tumba sin nombre.  
Harry habría lanzado una fiesta con Nev y Blaise si aun no se hubiera sentido tan melancólico.  
Ese mismo día:  
Sirius Black dejo a un lado su edición de El Profeta después de haberlo leído detalladamente. En estos momentos estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place, después que el Ministerio se la había devuelto. La casa había necesitado una limpieza a fondo y ser bien aireada después de haber estado cerrada tanto tiempo, pero había logrado que un resentido Kreacher hiciera un buen trabajo, por lo menos ya no estaba respirando motas de polvo cada vez que se sentaba en alguna parte.  
También había recibido de vuelta parte de sus fondos bancarios confiscados por la Junta de Comercio del Ministerio, lo suficiente para vivir confortablemente durante los próximos cinco o seis años si era cuidadoso. Le habían dicho que tratarían de pagarle el resto en un periodo de diez años, ya que parte del dinero ahora estaba atado en donaciones para obras de caridad y Sirius no quería quitarle la comida a viudas y huérfanos, ¿no es así? Sirius les dijo que esperaría, no quería que se le adjuntara ahora ningún tipo de mala reputación cuando por fin estaba libre de las cadenas de Azkaban. Reflexiono que por lo menos la fortuna Black estaba siendo bien usada, cerró el periódico y tomo la carta que había traído una lechuza cornuda.  
Estaba feliz de que Colagusano hubiera recibido todo el peso de la ley, porque de seguro lo merecía, aunque Sirius habría estado feliz de haberle desagarrado la garganta en su forma de perro.  
"Está bien, Dart, veamos quien me escribió," le dijo a su pequeña lechuza gris, que había comprado recientemente.  
El pergamino era fresco y nuevo y llevaba el sello de la familia Prince.  
"Harry," dijo feliz.  
Peor cuando comenzó a leer, se dio cuenta que la carta no era de su ahijado.  
Estimado Sr. Black,  
Nos conocimos brevemente en el funeral de Augustus Prince, aunque quizás usted no me recuerda. Soy Sandra Snape, la madrastra de Harry, aunque no me gusta usar ese término y Harry me considera su madre sustituta, ya que él no recuerda a la verdadera.  
Me dirijo a usted en relación a su petición bastante chocante que le ofreció a Harry ese día. Quizás usted no se dio cuenta el tipo de confusión que causo con su solicitud, cuanto perturbo al pobre Harry, que ya estaba perturbado por la muerte de su amado abuelo. Harry ha aceptado el hecho de que aunque no nació un Snape, es un Snape por adopción sanguínea, al igual que el heredero de las inversiones Prince y de la fortuna Potter, que mi marido aseguro para él, removiéndola de la mala gestión de Albus Dumbledore. Él tuvo control de las bóvedas por años y continuo enviándole dinero a los Dursley, los familiares de Harry, que lo dejaron en un pesebre cuando era un bebé para que muriera, y siguieron recibiendo el dinero que les envió Dumbledore antes de declarar que Harry había desaparecido secuestrado por un Muggle y quizás había muerto. Obtuvimos el control de las bóvedas y castigamos a los Dursley por lo que le hicieron a Harry. Si Dumbledore hubiera estado mas alerta y hubiera chequeado a Harry aunque hubiese sido una vez después de dejarlo con esas. . .criaturas, se habría dado cuenta que era guardianes totalmente inapropiados y Harry habría sido removido de su cuidado. Pero eso no sucedió y Harry casi murió, si no hubiera sido por mi esposo.  
Le guste o no le guste Severus, el hecho es que fue él quien salvo a ese bebé esa noche y lo crio como si fuera su hijo. Por años Harry solo lo conoció a él como su amado padre y proveedor y a Augustus como su abuelo. Creció seguro y amado y recibió todo lo que un niño pudiera necesitar o querer en Foxfire Hall. ¿Quién sabe lo que habría sido de él si no hubiera sido así? Mantuvieron sus orígenes verdaderos en secreto para asegurarse que no fuera un peón de una profecía y estuviera fuera de las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore, que consideraba al niño como una especie de salvador y deseaba que peleara y matara a un poderoso señor oscuro—Voldemort.  
Nosotros no creímos en la profecía, porque una matanza como esa no es una tarea para un niño, si no que para un adulto experto en las artes de la guerra. Por eso lo escondimos y lo mantuvimos a salvo, no revelamos su identidad ni siquiera en la escuela. Dumbledore solo se entero de eso cuando Harry se enfrento a Voldemort y casi murió. Ahora usted también lo sabe y me gustaría que lo mantuviera en secreto si es que le interesa el bienestar de su ahijado.  
El señor Oscuro puede haber sido destruido, pero sus seguidores aun están libres y alguno de ellos podría intentar matar a Harry si se enteran de quién es en realidad.  
Por favor considere los sentimientos de Harry antes que intente contactarlo y recuerde que le debe a Augustus Prince una deuda y puede pagarla pensando en lo que es mejor para Harry. Harry ama a Severus y tiene su amor a cambio, al igual que el mío. Tratar de hacer que rechace a Severus solo lo lastimara profundamente y mostrara que usted es mezquino y miserable. Usted debería estar feliz de que su ahijado creció en la forma en que lo hizo, y debería agradecerle a mi marido el que criara al hijo de su rival como si fuera suyo. Si hubiera sido usted quien hubiera tenido que criar al hijo de Severus, ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?  
Comprendo que por una injusticia siente que ha perdido la oportunidad de conocer a su ahijado, pero ese no es el caso. Severus y yo no tenemos objeción de que le escriba a Harry mientras no trate de degradar a su familia. Sé que desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero a veces la vida no sale como uno la planea, y ahora debe enfrentar los hechos. Su ahijado solo lo conoce por su reputación como un convicto que fue absuelto, Severus nunca había hablado de usted hasta recientemente, y solo para explicar porque ustedes no se llevaron bien en la escuela. Su comportamiento entonces y ahora en el funeral ha hecho que Harry no confié en usted, así que le sugiero arreglar las cosas con mi marido antes de tratar de comenzar una relación con Harry.  
Si, Sr. Black, le pido que sea un adulto y se disculpe por sus errores pasados y los de ahora. Eso le mostrara a Harry que por lo menos trata de tolerar a su familia y que puede admitir que estaba equivocado y desea hacer las paces. Sobre todo, le pido que ponga al niño primero y no a usted.  
Pregúntese esto—si estuviera en el lugar de Harry, y un extraño le demandara que dejara a la única familia que conoce para irse a vivir con él además de insultar a sus familiares, ¿Qué haría? Estoy sorprendida de que Harry esté dispuesto a comunicarse con usted después de la forma en que usted hablo de su padre.  
Usted conoció a mi marido como un pobre muchacho excluido con túnicas parchadas y libros usados que usted destaco como un blanco fácil para bromas e intimidación, pero él ya no es así. Severus Snape es un respetado y acreditado Maestro en su campo, ha sido premiado en variadas ocasiones como el mejor Maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña y Europa, su nombre es reconocido en la comunidad mágica por su excelencia. También es el nuevo Lord Prince, ya que su abuelo lo nombro heredero de su fortuna, de su titulo y de su magia Elemental también. Severus en un Maestro de agua. También es un maravilloso padre y esposo.  
Ese es el Severus Snape queyoconozco.  
Piense sobre eso, Sr. Black, antes que insulte a mi marido nuevamente.  
Recuerde a quien le debe su libertad, y tenga cuidado en quien confía. Albus Dumbledore se quedo sin hacer nada mientras usted era llevado a prisión sin un juicio, ni siquiera intento comenzar una investigación. ¿Le ha preguntado por qué? Quizás debería hacerlo. Incluso los culpables merecen un juicio y lo habrían puesto bajo Veritaserum, así nunca habría terminado en Azkaban y Harry habría ido a vivir con usted en vez de con esos podridos Dursley. Vale pensar en eso, ¿no es así?  
Usted dice que ama a su ahijado y daría su vida por él. Nosotros igual. Ahora haga lo correcto y considere lo que le dije antes de contactar a Harry. Porque si lo lastima de alguna manera, hare que deseara que un Dementor lo hubiera Besado.  
Sinceramente,  
Sandra Snape, Lady Prince  
Al leer la carta al principio Sirius se sintió molesto y luego de mala gana admitió que ella tenía la razón para finalmente silbar suavemente en admiración por la lealtad y las agallas que poseía la bruja. Casi deseaba haberla conocido primero, claramente ella era una fuerza que reconocer. Eres un bastardo suertudo, Snape. Ese tipo de mujer solo aparece una vez en la vida.Bebió su café y releyó la carta, reflexionado sobre lo que ella había escrito y llego a la conclusión de que se había portado como un idiota en el funeral.  
Recordó sus días de escuela y como él, James, y Colagusano solían molestar a Severus diciéndole que terminaría mendigando en las calles por comida cuando terminara con la escuela y que acaso, ¿ya no estaba practicando para ser mendigo? Al parecer ahora Snape se reiría al último.  
Suspiro y considero que esta era su segunda oportunidad, cosa que mucha gente nunca recibía, y esta vez quería ser inteligente y no arruinarlo todo. Quería a su ahijado en su vida, y se sentía avergonzado de haber comenzado las cosas de manera incorrecta. Ahora tendría que tratar de corregir todo, aunque significara tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Severus Snape.  
Convoco lo necesario para escribir una carta y comenzó su misión.  
Severus solo miro la carta que tenía en la mano esa mañana. "Por Merlín. Las maravillas nuca dejan de suceder," dijo.  
"¿De quién es la carta, Papá?" pregunto Harry.  
"De tu padrino. Se está disculpando conmigo por lo sucedido hace todos esos años." Dijo Severus con una nota de asombro en su voz. Le paso la carta a Harry, que la tomo y comenzó a leerla, mientras Severus tomaba su copia de El Profeta.  
Ambos tenían sus narices enterradas en sus respectivos materiales de lectura así que no notaron la sonrisa satisfecha de Sandra. Aparentemente, uno si puede enseñarle a un perro viejo trucos nuevos después de todo.  
El encabezado de El Profeta decía lo siguiente:  
¡Personal de Hogwarts Bajo Investigación! ¡Director y Enfermera llamados para interrogación y posible demanda!  
Por Robin Archer  
Como resultado directo de los eventos del 20 de junio de 1992, el Ministro de Magia le ha ordenado al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que investigue el incidente que involucro a tres estudiantes de primer año, Harry Snape, Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini, que se enfrentaron a una encarnación del mago oscuro Tom Ryddle. Ryddle, ahora conocido, infiltro Hogwarts para ganar posesión de la poderosa Piedra Filosofal, también conocida como la Piedra del Hechicero, que le habría dado la inmortalidad si hubiera tenido éxito. Su acción nefasta fue detenida por el oportuno descubrimiento de Zabini y Snape, que notaron que algo andaba mal con su amigo Longbottom, que después se descubrió se encontraba bajo la Maldición Imperius. Ellos siguieron a su amigo por un pasaje secreto bajo la escuela y descubrieron que Ryddle estaba tratando de obtener dicho objeto, y lograron frustrar su intento. Después, Ryddle huyo y fue destruido por Augustus Prince, pero no antes de lastimar seriamente al bisnieto de Lord Prince y a sus amigos. En un intento de cubrir su negligencia y tonta decisión de remover la Piedra de su lugar seguro para esconderla dentro de Hogwarts, el Director Albus Dumbledore retraso el informarle al padre y al abuelo de Harry Snape de su graves lesiones y le ordeno a Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, que esperara hasta que él le diera permiso para informarle a la familia. A pesar de su buen juicio, Pomfrey obedeció, y ambos han sido citados para ser interrogados y acusados de negligencia y posible homicidio involuntario. Uno se estremece en pensar lo que habría sucedido si la Profesora Zandra Malfoy no hubiera obedecido a su conciencia y contactara a la familia Snape. En luz de esta casi tragedia, cargos han sido presentados contra el Director por poner en peligro a los niños y por romper el código 105 de Hogwarts—que cita que el Director no puede traer o permitir en la escuela ningún tipo de criatura, objeto o persona que pueda ser causa de peligro a la vida de los estudiantes bajo su cuidado. Las familias que tienen demandas pendientes contra el Profesor Dumbledore son las siguientes: la familia Prince, encabezados por Lord Prince, la familia Longbottom, encabezados por Augusta Longbottom, Auror Retirada, la familia Zabini, encabezada por Marco Zabini, Maestro de Pociones, la familia Malfoy, encabezada por Narcissa Malfoy, la familia Granger, encabezada por el Dr. Nicholas Granger. . .la audición será en dos días. Posibles sentencias incluirían suspensión de la licencia médica para Pomfrey y la pérdida de la posición de Director y Jefe del Wizengamut y una sentencia de prisión para Albus Dumbledore. Qué final más triste para la que fue al parecer una ilustre carrera.  
Severus miro por sobre su periódico a su esposa. "Creo que voy a recibir una citación por este asunto pronto, así que contactare al abogado."  
"Eso creí. ¿También desearan hablar conmigo?"  
"No lo sé. Supongo que puede ser, si deciden que un segundo testigo es necesario para confirmar mi historia."  
Harry había terminado de leer la carta de Sirius y pregunto, "¿Me puedo retirar, Papá?"  
Severus miro el plato de Harry aliviado de ver que se había comido casi todo su desayuno. "Si. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy hijo? ¿Iras a volar?"  
"Puede ser. Después que le escriba una carta a Sirius."  
"Bien. No te olvides de ordenar tu habitación," le recordó Severus.  
"No lo olvidare," le prometió su hijo, luego subió.  
Luego de enviar la carta con Hedwig unos diez minutos después, salió en su escoba y voló como una hora antes de ir al estudio para informarle al retrato de las noticias del día.  
Dos días después  
Ministerio de Magia:  
Severus Snape, Lord Prince, estaba sentado en silencio en el fondo de la sala, escuchando la audiencia con una expresión un poco cansada. Pese a la evidencia en su contra, Severus temía que Dumbledore trabajara algo de su poderoso encanto en el Wizengamot y de alguna manera lo declaran inocente. Hubo un tiempo en que ningún consejo de magos habría condenado al viejo por ningún delito, aunque lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos. Pero la estrella del Director estaba cayendo y con la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Augustus, los cargos de Severus tenían más de un poco de influencia, más de lo que él mismo sabía. Añadidas las demandas de la demás familias poderosas involucradas y era como una avalancha.  
El Consejo ya había decidido que Madame Pomfrey seria perdonada por no convocar a la familia de Harry inmediatamente cuando se supo que su vida podía estar en peligro debido a coerción del Director, ella en realidad había estado bajo un leve Encantamiento Comando sin saberlo. Así que el Consejo la multo con 100 Galeones y suspendió su licencia por tres meses, que era solo el resto del verano y la mitad de septiembre. Era una sentencia relativamente ligera comparada con lo que podría haber recibido si Harry hubiera muerto bajo su cuidado.  
Ella públicamente se había disculpado con las familias de los tres niños y en persona le había rogado a Severus su perdón durante el receso en la audiencia de Albus. Ella prácticamente se había arrogado a su pies, sorprendiendo de muerte al estoico Patriarca Prince. "Por favor, Poppy, no necesitas. . .humillarte de esta manera." Le dijo, gentilmente ayudándola a pararse. "Sé que fuiste hechizada y eres una víctima al igual que mi hijo. Esperemos que con esta audiencia se aseguren que esto no vuelva a suceder."  
"Es solo que. . .pensar que él pudo hacer algo así. . . confié en él, mi lord Prince," Poppy sollozo, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que le paso. "Siempre había pensado que él sabía lo que era mejor, que lo que hacía, era por el bien mayor. . ."  
La boca de Severus se torció. "El camino al infierno esta pavimentando con buenas intenciones, Madame Pomfrey. Hay veces que me pregunto si él deliberadamente puso a Harry en la puerta de los Dursley para que creciera ignorante de todas las cosas mágicas y así después fuera más fácil de manipular."  
"Pero él siempre dijo que los familiares de Harry lo podrían criar mejor y que habían protecciones sanguíneas alrededor de la propiedad."  
"Usted vio como sus familiares lo trataron, Poppy," dijo Severus con dureza. "Y por protecciones sanguíneas, cuando fui a Privet Drive, las chequee después que Petunia y Vernon fueron arrestados. No encontré ninguna. Si estuvieron allí, se disolvieron porque no había un lazo familiar entre Petunia Dursley y su sobrino. La sangre sola no puede hacer que unas protecciones funcionen. Debe haber también disposición para proteger y amar o las protecciones son inútiles."  
Poppy meneo la cabeza enojada. "¡Pensar que alguna vez creí que era un gran hombre!"  
"Quizás alguna vez lo fue, pero permitió que su orgullo y su obsesión con la profecía lo cegara ante todo excepto su propia interpretación del destino del niño." Respondió Severus. "Como alguna vez estuvo cegado por su amor por Grindelwald, a quien le permitió vivir para luego convertirse en el tutor de Ryddle en las Artes Oscuras."  
"¡No. . .no sabía eso!" exclamo ella.  
"Yo tampoco," comentó Sirius, quien también había decidido asistir a la audiencia, después de leer El profeta. Él no había sabido ni la mitad de lo sucedido esa noche, y cuando descubrió la extensión del encubrimiento de Dumbledore, estuvo furioso. "Siempre pensé que Grindelwald fue derrotado y murió en Azkaban."  
"No. Eso salió durante la interrogación. Admitió bajo Veritaserum que permitió que su antiguo amante y amigo quedara libre y usara Poción Multijugos en uno de sus seguidores leales para enviarlo a Azkaban en lugar de Grindelwald. El mago accedió, ya que de todas maneras ya estaba muriendo, así que Grindelwald escapo, viviendo para enseñarle a Voldemort antes que su estudiante lo matara. Oh si, la "piedad" de Albus Dumbledore es sorprendente, ¿no es así?"  
Volvieron a la sala del juicio, y escucharon al Ministro leer el veredicto.  
"Basado en la evidencia obtenida por los testigos principales bajo juramento y ante su propia admisión bajo Veritaserum de que a sabiendas removió la Piedra Filosofal de su bóveda segura en Gringotts y la escondió en la escuela de Hogwarts bajo la suposición de que estaría bajo ataque de mortífagos, en cuyo caso el lugar más seguro habría seguido siendo el Banco de Gringotts. Al hacerlo puso la vida y bienestar de sus alumnos, a quienes juro proteger, en grave e innecesario peligro. También contrato a Quirinius Quirrell, un mago con un pasado sospechoso que incursiono en el vudú y en las maldiciones oscuras, como profesor de defensa, y fallo en notar el comportamiento sospechoso de dicho maestro, que tartamudeaba y balbuceada continuamente en clases y nunca le enseño a los estudiantes los conceptos básicos de su plan de estudios y que mostraba señales clásicas de posesión con sus espasmos musculares, tics y repentinos lapsos de memoria. De seguro un mago acreditado como usted debió reconocer las señales y debió observar a Quirrell. En vez de eso le permitió andar libre en la escuela y lo hizo protector del mismo objeto que estaba buscando, ignorando numerosas quejas del personal y estudiantes que reclamaban que era incompetente y debía ser despedido. También admitió que estaba esperando atraer a Tom Ryddle en una trampa con la Piedra como carnada, arriesgando aun más a los estudiantes. Cuando Voldemort escapo a su trampa, usted no le informo a los Aurores de este hecho y fallo en enviar a los niños a sus hogares para estar seguros. Por último, permitió que un niño gravemente herido estuviera sin el confort de su familia por más de veinticuatro horas y evito que la enfermera hiciera su deber al avisarle a la familia de Harry Snape de inmediato, cometiendo el crimen de negligencia y causándole un dolor innecesario y sufrimiento porque creía que dicho niño era un Horcrux y por ende estaba mejor muerto. Dichas acciones son una violación directa de su juramento de proteger y defender a los estudiantes bajo su cuidado que usted juro cuando se volvió Director."  
Exclamaciones de horror siguieron esta declaración, y Sirius casi se levanto de un salto con los ojos brillantes. "¡Ese maldito miserable! ¡Debería—!"  
Severus lo agarro del brazo. "¡Siéntate, Black! Por una vez deja que se haga justicia."  
"¿Como lo hicieron conmigo?"  
"¡Calla!"  
El Ministro continúo. "Es decisión de este consejo que usted sea declarado culpable de todos los cargos así que debe pagar una suma de 1000 Galeones a la familia Prince y 500 Galeones a las familias Longbottom, Zabini, Malfoy y Granger. Además será destituido de sus títulos de Jefe de Magos y Director y servirá un periodo de no menos de diez años y no más de veinticinco en la prisión de Azkaban. El caso está cerrado."  
Severus respiro aliviado cuando no hubo ninguna mención del hecho de que Harry Snape era Harry Potter. No sabía como Dumbledore había evitado decir algo, al menos que hubiera Obliviado ese conocimiento de su mente antes de que viniera. Por eso, al menos, estaba agradecido.  
"¿Satisfecho, Black?" pregunto, poniéndose de pie.  
"Si, pero aun me gustaría matarlo," gruño Sirius. "Oí que trajeron a Lucius Malfoy para ser interrogado esta mañana."  
Severus asintió. "Si, y estoy seguro que oiremos de los resultados de la interrogación en la edición vespertina del periódico."  
Estaba saliendo del Ministerio, cuando se encontró con una multitud de personas bloqueando la salida.  
"¡Qué diablos!" murmuro.  
Iba a comenzar a abrirse camino a empujones cuando escucho a un vendedor de periódicos gritar, "¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Entérese de todo! La Revelación de Lucius Malfoy de que Harry Snape es en realidad Harry Potter! ¡Confesión bajo Veritaserum! ¡Obtenga su copia aquí!"  
Severus se quedo helado. Luego maldijo furiosamente. "¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Debí saber que cantaría como un canario a la primera oportunidad!"  
Sirius meneo la cabeza. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas decir que mintió?"  
"Confesión bajo Veritaserum, Black. El gato ya se salió de la bolsa."  
En cosa de minutos estuvieron rodeados de periodistas cuando fue reconocido.  
"Lord Prince, ¿cómo logro mantener en secreto el hecho de que estaba criando a Harry Potter durante todos estos años?" pregunto Rita Skeeter.  
"Manteniendo la boca cerrada," gruño Severus. ¡Esto era todo lo que necesitaba!  
Ella se dirigió a Sirius. "Sr. Black, como padrino de Harry Potter, ¿ahora tratara de solicitar su custodia?"  
Severus sintió que se le detenía el corazón, y espero la respuesta de Sirius.  
El mago aclaro su garganta. "No. Harry está perfectamente bien donde esta, y no lo obligaría a dejar la única familia que ha conocido. Él fue adoptado sanguíneamente por Lord Prince y allí se quedara."  
Los reporteros lo miraron en shock y luego comenzaron a escribir frenéticamente.  
Severus se mantuvo en silencio por cinco minutos antes de decirle al otro mago, "Gracias, Black. Nunca habría pensado que lo tenías en ti."  
"Uno aprende algo nuevo cada día, Snape. Considéralo un pago parcial por haber sido un idiota todos esos años. Y porque Harry te ama."  
Severus asintió. "Aun no me agradas, Black, pero por el bien de mi hijo. . .puedes reunirte con nosotros en el Callejón Diagon el próximo fin de semana para que lleves a Harry a tomar helado."  
"Tampoco me agradas, pero tendremos una tregua por el bienestar de Harry. Y nos veremos el próximo sábado, Lord Prince." Luego le hizo una ligera reverencia a Severus y se Apareció.  
Le tomo un momento a Severus antes de poder liberarse de los reporteros y se Apareció de vuelta a Foxfire Hall, donde le dio la noticia a Sandra y Harry.  
Ellos lo tomaron bastante bien, considerándolo todo, incluso el veredicto del Director. Ambos Snape estuvieron encantados con el apoyo de Sirius y luego Sandra dijo, "Sev, siéntate. Hay algo que debo decirte."  
"¿Qué sucede amor?" preguntó inquieto, sintiendo que ella estaba nerviosa.  
"Es un poco temprano para decirlo por seguro, pero. . .pero creo que va a ser padre de nuevo, mi lord Prince."  
"Mamá, ¿estás embarazada?" exclamo Harry.  
"De acuerdo con la Poción de Concepción que tome hace poco, si." Ella miro a su marido, que parecía como si hubiera recibido una Bludger en la cabeza. "¿Sev? ¿No vas. . .a decir nada?"  
Severus parpadeo y abrió la boca.  
Entonces Hotspur apareció en la habitación, sonriendo de oreja y oreja. "¡Mi lord, mi lady, Amo Harry!" prácticamente grito. "¡Un. . .un milagro a ocurrido! ¡Mi Lina está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" luego se largo a llorar.  
Los Snape simplemente lo miraron.  
Luego Severus dijo, "¡Que Merlín me ayude, dos mujeres embarazadas!"  
"¡Severus!" Sandra le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"  
Él le sonrió de medio lado. "Eso y gracias, Sandra eres mi vida." La abrazo y la beso. Luego añadió, sonriendo de medio lado, "Creo."  
Ella con rapidez le dio otra palmada.  
Harry le dio a Hotspur una palmadita en la espalda y lo felicito. "Pero Hotspur, ¿como sucedió? Err. . .quiero decir. . .pensé que tu y Lina no podían tener hijos."  
"Es por eso que es un milagro, joven amo," dijo el elfo con reverencia. "¡Después de todo este tiempo por fin un hijo propio!"  
Harry lo atrapo antes que se desmayara. "Tranquilo, Hotspur. Siéntate al lado de Papá. Entonces pueden ver quien se desmaya primero. Voy a decirle al retrato del abuelo." Ubico al elfo al lado de Severus y comenzó a huir.  
Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la palmada de broma que Severus le dio. "¡Oye! ¿Y eso porque fue?" grito, sobándose el trasero.  
"Por ser un mocos irrespetuoso. Mejor dale un buen ejemplo a tu pequeño hermano o hermana, Henry Snape."  
"Por supuesto, Papá," Harry dijo solemne. Comenzó salir lentamente de la habitación. "Le enseñare todo lo que se. . .incluido como volverte loco." añadió, y luego salió corriendo hasta la seguridad del estudio de Augustus, riendo.  
"Oh, Lord Severus," gruño Hotspur. "Creo que estamos en serios problemas."  
"Creo que tienes razón, Hotspur. Adiós a la paz y tranquilidad."  
"Pero al menos nuestros hijos vivirán en un mundo libre de Voldemort y de aquellos como él," le dijo Sandra abrazándolo.  
"Eso es cierto," respondió su esposo, y volvió a besarla. "Al menos hay paz en la tierra de nuevo." Luego se pregunto cuanto duraría. Un momento después desecho ese pensamiento de su cabeza, porque tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como el hecho de que Foxfire Hall se volvería una guardería. Rogo porque el embarazo de Sandra no tuviera complicaciones y no tuviera problemas en el parto al igual que Lina. También esperaba poder tener una hija, porque pensó que una niña le causaría menos problemas, y le encantaría ver a Harry con una hermanita.


	24. Capitulo 24 Alegría para el mundo

"Entonces Hotspur aparece justo cuando mamá nos conto que estaba embarazada y nos dijo que Lina también lo está," Harry le conto las noticias a Augustus.  
"Bien, que bien." Augustus rio. "Por fin, su matrimonio ha dado fruto."  
"¿Como sucedió eso abuelo? Pensé que Lina y Hotspur eran demasiado viejos para tener un bebé." Pregunto Harry, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la gran silla de cuero tras el escritorio.  
El retrato lucia pensativo. "Henry, hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación. Es un hecho conocido que los elfos domésticos no conciben con facilidad. Ninguno de los elfos lo hace. Creo que tiene que ver con sus vidas tan largas. Una raza que vive siglos no necesita producir descendencia tan a menudo como los humanos. Debido a eso, sin embargo, atesoran a sus hijos, y consideran cada nacimiento como una maravillosa celebración. En el caso de Lina y Hotspur. . .creo que sé lo que sucedió para que ella quedara en estado."  
"¿Que abuelo?"  
"El sacrificio que hice cuando derrote a Voldemort," respondió el viejo hechicero. "Use toda mi magia en mi Ataque Final, y una vez que hizo lo que se suponía, hubo un residuo que se dirigió a la tierra, y los restos de mi magia Elemental se fusionaron con el aire, la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Has oído de la magia residual antes, ¿no es así, Henry?"  
"Umm. . .sí, creo que sí. Esa es la magia que un lugar ha absorbido después de años haciendo magia en ese lugar, como un templo o un cementerio."  
"Así es. Y esta tierra ha sido morada de usuarios de magia por siglos. Cuando me enfrente a Voldemort, llame toda la magia a mi alrededor para asistirme, y luego de mi sacrifico, la magia regreso a la tierra. Debido a que use la magia para un buen propósito, infundio la tierra con vida. Lina y Hotspur están mágicamente sintonizados con la tierra debido a su naturaleza, y Lina absorbió la magia en su ser, y le permitió concebir. Al menos, esa es mi teoría."  
"Tiene sentido," dijo su bisnieto. "Estoy feliz por ellos. Siempre quisieron tener un hijo."  
"Yo igual. Me hace feliz, el haber podido darles eso, por los siglos de servicio que le han dado a mi familia." Dijo Augustus sonriendo. "Les deseo felicidad. En seis meses, tendrán un pequeño elfo corriendo por aquí."  
"¿Seis meses? Pero creí que se necesitaban nueve meses para que nazca un bebé."  
"Sí, para un bebé humano. Pero los elfos son un poco diferentes. Medio año, no mas."  
"¡Wow! ¿Me pregunto que tendrá mamá?"  
"No lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia, Henry?"  
"No en realidad. Aunque no me molestaría tener un hermanito."  
"Lo veraz en nueve meses."  
"Abuelo, puedes moverte de tu retrato a otro, ¿como los de la escuela?"  
Augustus asintió. "Podría, si hubiera un retrato vacio donde pudiera hacerlo. Pero aquí no hay, así que actualmente estoy atorado aquí."  
"Oh. ¿Te gustaría ir a otros lados de la mansión?"  
"Me gustaría. Dile a tu padre que mande a hacer tres paisajes para que pueda viajar desde el estudio hasta la sala o a donde quieran ponerme."  
"Se lo diré. Debe ser muy aburrido, estar en el estudio todo el tiempo."  
"Tiene sus altos y bajos."  
Harry ladeo la cabeza. "Mamá esta llamándome, creo que es hora de almorzar. Nos vemos después abuelo."  
"Hasta luego, Henry. No corras por las escaleras," grito el retrato mientras Harry salía corriendo de la habitación.  
Después, Severus dejo a Harry hablando por Floo con Neville y Blaise para invitarlos a discutir sobre su antigua identidad como Harry Potter y a Sandra durmiendo en el sofá y se dirigió al estudio a reevaluar su recién realizado testamento. Apenas entro, el retrato despertó y le sonrió.  
"He oído que felicitaciones están en orden, mi Lord Prince."  
Severus sonrió, estaba emocionado por el nuevo bebé. "Si, yo. . .yo no estaba esperando que esto pasara tan pronto, pero. . .Creo que es mejor temprano que tarde."  
"Normalmente lo es, especialmente desde la perspectiva de la mujer."  
"Solo espero que su embarazo ande bien al igual que el parto." Dijo el Maestro de Pociones. "Y debo confesar, espero tener una hija esta vez. Creo que criar una hija debe ser más fácil que criar a un gamberro como Harry."  
Augustus se largo a reír, haciendo que el marco se moviera.  
"¿Que es tan divertido abuelo?"  
"¡Oh, Severus, chico! Niño o niña, no hay manera fácil de criarlos. Una niña es una poción totalmente distinta que un niño. Las niñas ven el mundo diferente que los niños, y también reaccionan diferente. Podrías encontrar más fácil comprender a Harry que a una hija. Hubo veces, especialmente cuando mis hijas fueron adolescentes, que me desconcertaban completamente. Era algo bueno que su madre estuviera alrededor para ayudarme."  
"Sandra estará aquí y es algo bueno que tu también estés para ayudarme." Le dijo Severus. "Pero cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él. Hablando de la abuela, ¿porque ella nunca se hizo un retrato?"  
"Ella mando a hacer uno, y estaba siendo pintado, pero ella murió repentinamente mientras dormía así que nunca fue terminado. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner sus memorias o su magia en el así que por eso hay solo fotografías de ella en los álbumes familiares. Es una pena, porque hubo muchas veces que ansiaba hablar con ella y oír su voz. Pero no importa. Sé que no reuniremos una vez más en El Jardín."  
"¿El Jardín?"  
"El Jardín del Paraíso Recobrado," respondió el retrato.  
"Ya veo. El Jardín con el que soñó Harry."  
"Si." El retrato miro a su nieto. "¿Que estas escribiendo, Severus?"  
"Una enmienda al nuevo testamento que acabo de realizar. En el documento original nombro a Harry como mi único heredero, ya que no sabía que Sandra estaba embazada cuando lo escribí. Pero una vez que el bebé nazca, creo que sería mejor que él o ella heredaran Foxfire Hall, ya que el bebé debería tener su propio titulo y propiedad. Harry tiene sus propiedades de la herencia Potter en Godric Hollow, al igual que más terrenos y el titulo y herencias de los Potter y le daré la mitad del dinero de los Prince al igual que la mitad del Laboratorio. Eso es justo para ambos. No creo que él se moleste."  
"¿Estas planeando en preguntarle al chico?"  
"Deseo discutirlo con él." Dijo Severus. "Así cuando llegue el tiempo, no este amargado o enojado o se sienta traicionado."  
"Esa es una buena idea." Le dijo Augustus. "Y por supuesto, Henry siempre será bienvenido en Foxfire Hall si lo desea."  
"Si. Pero el titulo y la propiedad pasaran a mi hijo o hija menor. Sé que no es la manera en la que se hace, normalmente el mayor lo hereda todo, pero no creo que sea justo para mi hijo o hija menor dejarlo sin una casa y Harry no necesita dos casas y dos títulos."  
"Esa es tu decisión como lord de Foxfire Hall," dijo Augustus con calma.  
"¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?" pregunto Severus en cierta consternación.  
"Eso no es para que yo diga," respondió el retrato. "Puedes distribuir tu herencia como lo desees. Al igual que yo lo hice."  
La mayoría de la herencia había ido claro esta a Severus, con varias donaciones hechas al fondo de Aurores Retirados, a San Mungos y a la librería y laboratorio de pociones de Hogwarts. Algo del dinero también había ido al orfanato del Cielo del ángel. Pequeñas cantidades de dinero habían sido enviadas a Augusta y a Annamaria Zabini, además Moody había recibido el antiguo detector de maldad personal de Augustus, que había admirado desde que era un estudiante. Pero la mayoría de los artefactos mágicos raros habían permanecido en la familia Prince.  
"Hablare con Harry después de cenar, antes de tomar una decisión final," decidió Severus. Se sobo las sienes. "Nunca imagine que ser el lord de Foxfire Hall era tan demandante y consumía tanto tiempo."  
El retrato rio por lo bajo. "Ves, aprendes algo nuevo todos los días, Severus."  
Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sentado en los peldaños de la entrada con Neville y Blaise a cado lado, explicándoles porque su familia había decidió mantener en secreto su identidad todos estos años. "Fue para protegerme, entienden, y es por eso que no podía decirles. Jamás esperamos que Lucius Malfoy recobrara sus memorias y le contara todo a Voldemort y luego a la prensa. Yo. . .espero que puedan comprender porque no les conté nada antes. Lamento haberles mentido en cierto modo."  
"¿Cierto modo?" pregunto Blaise.  
"Porque en realidad soy Harry Snape ya que Severus me adoptó sanguíneamente, y crecí como Harry Snape. Solo me entere que era un Potter la navidad pasada."  
"Oh. Está bien, estoy un poco molesto de que no hayas confiado en tus mejores amigos," Blaise dijo en voz baja, sus ojos color avellana brillaron un poco. Luego suspiro. "Pero te perdono. Se lo difícil que es tratar de ir contra una decisión familiar."  
"Yo también," dijo Neville. "Y en realidad no me importa si eres famoso o lo que sea. Fuiste mi amigo mucho antes de eso y siempre lo serás."  
Harry suspiro aliviado. "Gracias chicos, por comprender. Pensé que ya no querrían ser mis amigos una vez que se enteraran."  
"Harry, no seas estúpido," bufo Blaise. "Nev tiene razón. Aunque tu apellido sea Potter, Snape, o Rockadoodle, aun eres mi amigo. Para siempre."  
"¿Rockadoodle?" Harry casi se cayó de lado riendo.  
"¿Qué? Es un nombre perfectamente bueno."  
"¡Si eres una mascota!" comento Neville poniéndose a reír.  
Blaise se saco un zapato y se lo arrojo.  
Neville se agacho y el zapato le dio a Harry en un hombro.  
"¡Oye, cuidado!" grito Harry tirando el zapato a su dueño. "Vuelve a ponértelo, Blaise. No quiero morir con gas venenoso."  
"¿Estás diciendo que mis pies apestan, Snape?"  
Harry fingió desmayarse.  
"¿No lo hacen los de todos?" pregunto Neville, confundido.  
"No como lo suyos," recalco Harry riendo.  
"Ahh, cállate, Harry." Blaise rodo sus ojos y se puso el zapato.  
"¡Ah, aire limpio!" Harry sonrió. "¿Adivinen que mas tengo que contarles?"  
"¿También eres pariente de la Reina de Inglaterra?" dijo Neville.  
"No, pero habrá una adición nueva a mi familia como en nueve meses."  
"¿Quieres decir que Sandra esta esperando?" Blaise pregunto conociendo del tema.  
"Si."  
"¿Ella va a tener un bebé?" pregunto Neville.  
"Si-ii."  
"¡Pobre de ti! Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?" pregunto Blaise con simpatía.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Significa que ahora tendrás que ser el hermano mayor responsable y tendrás que cuidar a tu hermanito o hermanita," Blaise hizo su voz sonar aguda casi como la de su madre. "Y debes dar un buen ejemplo y todo eso."  
"¿Es difícil?" pregunto Harry.  
"A veces. Es un gran dolor en el trasero. Tienes que cuidar todo lo que haces o dices, 'porque el bambino copia lo que haces. Y después te acusan. Mejor espera que sea un niño, Harry. Son mas fáciles de manejar que las hermanitas, créeme."  
"Jo no parece tan mal."  
"Eso es porque tu no vives con ella."  
"Estoy feliz de que mi mamá tenga un bebé," admitió Harry. "siempre quise un hermano o hermana."  
Blaise tosió con fuerza. "Eso dices ahora. Espera que el bebé llegue aquí, Snape. Y tengas que terminar de niñera cuando tus padres salgan y te quedes solo con el mocoso. No vas a poder jugar partidos de Quidditch como estabas acostumbrado con un bebé en la casa."  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba seguro de que Blaise estaba exagerando. "Y hay más. Lina también está embarazada."  
"¿Tu elfina?" exclamo Neville.  
Blaise abrió los ojos. "Por Merlín, es muy raro que un mago vea nacer un elfo domestico. Normalmente no tienen bebés muy a menudo."  
"Lo sé. El retrato del abuelo me dice que cree que sucedió por toda la magia Elemental que fue liberada en su muerte. Eso afecto a Lina y Hotspur de buena manera y les permitió tener lo que siempre habían soñado, un hijo."  
"¡Dos bebés!" Blaise silbo. "Harry, vas a estar hasta las orejas con biberones y pañales."  
"Nunca he visto un bebé elfo antes," dijo Neville. "¿Me pregunto como lucirá?"  
"Espero que no sea feo. Cuando mi hermanita nació, estaba toda arrugada y roja como un diablo que hubiera recibido un puñetazo. Pensé que era horrible. Pero Mama pensó que era hermosa. ¡Madres!"  
"Creo que todas las madres piensan que sus bebés son hermosos," dijo pensativo Harry. Estaba seguro que su hermano o hermana no nacido sería adorable, dado quienes eran sus padres. No podía esperar a que naciera, sin importar lo que había dicho Blaise. O el bebé de Lina.  
"Vamos a volar," dijo, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡El último en llegar al estanque es un escarabajo!"  
Corrió hacia el estanque por la parte trasera de la mansión, y fue seguido con rapidez por los otros dos chicos, mientras Problema ladraba tras ellos acompañado de un silencioso Magnus.  
"Harry, ven al estudio un momento," le solicito Severus después de cenar. "Necesito hablar contigo."  
"Claro, Papá." Siguió a su padre por el pasillo hasta la familiar sala con paneles de roble. Se sentó en una de las hermosas sillas tapizadas en frente del escritorio mientras que Severus se sentó tras él.  
"Es sobre tu herencia," comenzó su padre, sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio.  
"¿Mi herencia?" repitió Harry confuso. "Quiere decir, ¿lo que recibiré cuando mueras?"  
"Si."  
"¿Por qué. . .por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora? No estás muriendo."  
"Lo sé. Pero necesitamos discutir esto. Ya que tu mamá y yo tendremos un bebé, tengo que. . .reorganizar las cosas respecto a tu herencia. Porque ahora debes compartirla con el nuevo bebé."  
Harry se encogió de hombros. No estaba listo para pensar en lo que esto significaría para él. Sería en un futuro lejano. "¿Así? ¿Qué significa eso para mí?"  
"Significa que he estado pensando en quien recibiría Foxfire Hall y heredara el titulo cuando yo muera," Severus dijo en forma directa. "Tú tienes dinero y propiedades por los Potter. Y también serás el Jefe de la línea Potter, ya que eres el último de ellos. ¿Te molestaría mucho. . .si le traspaso la mansión y el titulo al bebé que nacerá? Originalmente te tenía como mi único heredero, pero ahora no creo que sería justo que tuvieras todas los bienes Prince y tu hermano o hermana solo tenga un parte de lo que hay en la bóveda y un porcentaje de los Laboratorios Prince. Tu aun eres un Prince, Harry, y tienes derecho al dinero, las inversiones y los laboratorios Prince, aun eres mi hijo, no estoy. . .desheredándote o relegándote. Foxfire Hall siempre será tu hogar, nadie puede discutir eso, o. . .puede echarte si tú deseas quedarte aquí. Es solo que. . ."  
"Lo entiendo señor. Quiere que ambos tengamos una casa y. . .propiedades. Y ya que yo tengo y el bebé no. . . Y el bebé es mas Prince que yo, es justo que él o ella hereden la mansión. Después de todo es una propiedad Prince."  
"¿Entonces no me resientes? ¿O al bebé? Estoy tratando de ser justo, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el bebé es mi hijo sanguíneo." Insistió Severus.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "Papá, siempre te amare y a Foxfire Hall. Pero no planeo vivir aquí el resto de mi vida. Si me caso, me gustaría un lugar propio, y si reconstruyó la casa de Godric Hollow, podría vivir allí o en alguna de las otras propiedades. Y por el título, Papá, no me gustan. Estoy feliz siendo simplemente Henry Snape. En realidad no quiero ser Lord Prince. Deja que mi hermano o hermana tengan esa responsabilidad. Ni siquiera quiero el titulo Potter"  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
"Si señor."  
"Muy bien. Entonces hare los arreglos necesarios a mi testamento." Dijo Severus. "Gracias, Harry, por ser tan generoso."  
"Papá, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que sucederá cuando mueras." Harry dijo con sinceridad. "¿Por favor podemos dejar de hablar de esto?"  
"Está bien. ¿Juguemos ajedrez entonces? Veremos si ahora puedes mantener las piezas dentro del tablero."  
"Está bien." Accedió Harry.  
Severus despejo su escritorio, convoco el tablero de ajedrez y comenzaron a jugar, con Augustus aconsejando a Harry para ayudarlo a derrotar a Severus, y Severus retándolo por hacer trampa.  
Callejón Diagon  
Sábado en la tarde  
A mediados de julio:  
Como lo había prometido, Sirius estaba esperando a Harry y Severus fuera de la heladería de Fortescue. "Hola, Harry," saludó sonriéndole a su ahijado. "Lord Prince," le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Severus.  
"Hola, Sirius," dijo Harry sonriendo. Ahora que estaba seguro que no habrían grandes peleas entre su padre y padrino, se sentía mucho más cómodo con el otro mago.  
"Sr. Black, buenas tardes," Severus dijo educado. "¿Vamos a entrar o prefieres que tomemos helado parados aquí en la calle?"  
""No, eso sería malo para tu imagen, ¿no, Snape? nunca dejes que la gente te vea comer en público. ¿Esa no es una especie de regla con ustedes los lord?"  
Severus bufo. "Quizás lo era en la familia Black." entro a la tienda de helados. "Hablando de eso, ¿ahora no eres tu el Jefe de tu familia?"  
Sirius tosió incomodo. "Uh, si, podrías decir eso. Aun no estoy. . .acostumbrado a estar a cargo de algo así."  
"Bienvenido al mundo adulto," dijo Severus ligeramente sarcástico.  
Sirius torció sus labios. "Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Snape." luego miro a Harry. "¿Ya escogiste tu helado, Harry?"  
Harry había estado revisando el menú mientras su padre y padrino combatían. "Uh, si. Quiero un sundae triple con todo. De chocolate, fresa y pistacho."  
"Ah, es igual que yo a esa edad," Sirius sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
"¡Que Merlín lo prohíba!" murmuro Severus fervorosamente. Él ordeno un pequeño helado de pistacho.  
Sirius ordeno un banana split.  
Escogieron una mesa en el rincón lejos de los demás clientes. El lugar no estaba lleno, pero habían varios adolescentes riendo y haciéndose bromas, aunque ninguno que Harry reconociera de la escuela. Mientras comían, Harry escucho a Sirius y a su padre discutir las noticias locales del día—es decir, la sentencia de Lucius Malfoy.  
"Ahora es oficial, y se unirá con sus compañeros mortífagos en Azkaban," dijo Severus, sonando complacido. "Era hora que pagara por sus crímenes."  
"Si. Por esta vez su dinero y conexiones no pudieron salvarlo," accedió Sirius. Lamio un poco de banana de su cuchara. "La única cosa es que ahora eso me hace responsable de su hijo."  
Severus levanto sus cejas. "Tu estas a cargo de Draco? ¿Como paso eso?"  
"Porque, como dijiste antes, soy el Jefe de la familia Black y Narcissa era una Black así que su hijo también lo es por ella. Con Lucius en la cárcel, el Ministerio me ha declarado una especie de. . . modelo a seguir o guardián para Draco. Creo que piensan que soy mejor para el trabajo que su viejo."  
"Suenas tan emocionado, Black."  
"Estoy saltando de alegría, ¿no te das cuenta?" respondió Sirius. "No tengo ni una idea de cómo ser. . .un modelo a seguir, Snape."  
"Y aun así querías que Harry viviera contigo."  
"Eso era diferente. Harry no es como Draco. Él no es un mocoso malcriado y egoísta."  
"No lo soy porque papá me educo," dijo Harry. "Al igual que mi abuelo."  
"Que gracioso, pero tú eras igual a Draco a esa edad. Ambos nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca," le recordó Severus.  
"Si, lo sé. Eso es lo que temo." suspiro Sirius.  
"¿No crees poder lidiar con un niño malcriado? fuiste un Auror, Black."  
"¿Y que diferencia hace eso?"  
"Cuando fuiste a la Academia, ¿cómo te manejaron tus instructores?"  
Sirius hizo una mueca. "Me volvieron humilde, me hacían correr vueltas y hacer abdominales hasta que aprendí a guardarme mis estúpidos comentarios. ¿Crees que debería hacer lo mismo con Draco?"  
"Si crees que necesitas marcar un punto. Black, necesitas recordar dos cosas al disciplinarlo. Uno, cuando digas algo que sea enserio y dos, se consistente. Harry sabe que cuando digo no volar dentro de la casa o estará castigado, hablo en serio. ¿No es así hijo?"  
Harry asintió, comiendo el último poco de su sundae.  
"¿Pero su madre no debería hacer la mayoría de eso? quiero decir, yo no viviré con ellos."  
"Narcissa, estoy seguro, apreciara tu ayuda. ¿Has hablado con ellos desde el veredicto?"  
"Brevemente. Draco lucia choqueado."  
"Bueno, es un shock descubrir que tu padre, que todos creían eran un miembro honrado de la comunidad, es un criminal," comentó Severus.  
Probablemente era peor que tener un padre muerto, pensó Harry. Porque al menos si tu padre muere, todos sienten simpatía por ti. Pero esto. . . ¿hará a Draco un paria en la escuela? Harry casi podía sentir pena por él.  
"Si." dijo Sirius. "Bueno, lo arreglaremos de alguna manera." luego cambio el tema. "¿Y si vamos a un partido de Quidditch la próxima semana? puedes invitar a quién quieras, Harry. Yo invito." luego miro a Severus. "¿Si no hay problemas contigo?"  
Severus asintió. "Solo déjame saber a dónde irán y a qué hora volverá a casa."  
"Invitare a Blaise, Ron y quizás a Susannah Smithers también," dijo Harry. "Nev irá a Cornwall la próxima semana a ver su su primo y a Hermione no le gusta el Quidditch." le había escrito a sus amigos y ninguno tenía problemas con su previa identidad. Luego recordó la otra buena noticia que quería compartir con su padrino. "Sirius, pronto voy a ser un hermano mayor."  
"Vas a ser. . . ¡oh!" exclamo Sirius. "Felicitaciones, a ambos. Y a Lady Sandra, claro está." levanto su cuchara de helado en saludo, sin importarle en realidad si lucia ridículo.  
Severus sintió una breve sonrisa aparecer en sus labios. "Gracias."  
"Y nuestra elfina también está embarazada," añadió Harry.  
Sirius casi se ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo. "Tremenda casa esa, Foxfire Hall." le lanzo una mirada traviesa a Severus. "Aunque no te envidio, Snape, con dos mujeres embarazadas en la misma casa. Tienden a ponerse de mal humor, especialmente en el tercer trimestre."  
"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"  
"Tuve un hermano menor y aun recuerdo como mi madre volvía loco a mi padre, haciéndolo salir a buscarle salmón ahumado y queso crema en medio de la noche, o sorbete de melocotón con pepinillos y sardinas."  
"Uh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Harry hizo una mueca.  
"No para una mujer embarazada. Ellas quieren las cosas más extrañas, te lo juro por Merlín." dijo Sirius. "Sólo espera y veras."  
Harry no estaba seguro de creer todo lo que había dicho Sirius. No podía imaginarse a su sensible mamá queriendo algo tan. . .desagradable. Miro su plato vacio de postre y suspiro.  
Sirius reconoció la mirada y dijo, "¿Quieres otro, Harry? cuando tenia tu edad, podía comerme dos de esos."  
"¿Puedo?"  
"No, uno es suficiente—" comenzó Severus.  
"Deja al niño vivir un poco, Snape." discutió Sirius. "¿Del mismo tipo que antes?" chasqueo los dedos y un segundo sundae apareció enfrente de Harry con una nueva cuchara.  
"¡Black, por Merlín. . .!"  
"No te alborotes, Snape. Soy su padrino, se supone que debo malcriarlo. Así es como funciona. ¿No sabias eso?"  
"Eres imposible, Black."  
"Y orgulloso de eso," dijo sonriendo, y ordeno para sí mismo un segundo banana split.  
24 de Diciembre, 1992:  
Harry no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el año. Parecía que en un parpadeo Julio se había vuelto Diciembre. Sandra había tenido tres meses de embarazo cuando volvió a clase en septiembre, y se veía muy sana y feliz. Ella y Lina parecieron tener muy buenos embarazos. Sandra había sufrido de leves nausea en las mañanas y eso había sido aliviado con te de frambuesa y galletas y una de las pociones de Severus. Lina, al ser una elfina, no sufrió ningún malestar, en vez de eso se puso más sonrosada y redonda como una naranja.  
Harry estuvo feliz de volver a la escuela, y dejar a los dos futuros padres en casa para mimar a sus esposas como mamás gallinas. La nueva Directora de Hogwarts era la Profesora McGonagall, y Harry estaba feliz de ver a la seria pero justa matriarca a cargo de la escuela. Por supuesto, esos significaba un nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor, y Harry se preguntó porque Ron sonrió de medio lado cuando menciono el asunto en el tren, hasta que llego a la escuela y McGonagall presento al nuevo Maestro de Estudios Muggle y Jefe de casa, Arthur Weasley.  
"Papá decidió que era mejor trabajar como profesor que en el ministerio con bajo sueldo." Ron les dijo a sus amigos después del Sorteo. "Dijo que siempre había querido ser maestro, pero cuando termino la escuela, no habían puestos disponibles en Hogwarts así que fue a trabajar en el Ministerio y de alguna manera nunca se movió de allí. Hasta ahora."  
Blaise silbo. "Por Merlín, Weasley, pero ahora no podrás hacer nada ya que tu padre esta aquí."  
"Papá no es tan malo como mamá," Ron sonrió. "A él no le molestaran unas cuantas bromas, mientras nadie salga lastimado."  
El nuevo profesor de Transfiguración era un hombre llamado Remus Lupin, y Harry lo conocía por las historias de Sirius. Él había sido amigo cercano de Sirius, James y el malvado Pettigrew durante la escuela. También era un hombre lobo, aunque Harry había jurado que mantendría el secreto. Sólo Harry sabía que Severus le enviaba a Remus una poción especial cada mes antes de la luna llena, para que pudiera transformarse de forma segura.  
También había un nuevo profesor de Defensa el Jefe de Aurores Moody, que había aceptado enseñar por dos años y luego McGonagall tendría que encontrar un nuevo profesor, ya que él se retiraría. Harry estaba feliz de ver al viejo Auror, que recordaba con cariño de todas las veces que había visitado Foxfire Hall, para hablar con Augustus.  
Esta vez, Harry era el Buscador de Slytherin, y fue capaz de priorizar su tiempo mejor, para poder jugar y tener buenas notas. Pero ahora que estaba en casa, podría relajarse.  
O eso pensó.  
Se dio cuenta al llegar a casa que el lugar se encontraba en un estado de excitación y confusión, porque Lina iba dar a luz cualquiera de estos días, y estaba redonda como una calabaza. Le había entregado la cocina y todos sus deberes de la casa a su marido y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo descansando en el diván de la sala.  
Como resultado, las decoraciones en la mansión estuvieron un poco complicadas este año y Harry había tenido que enderezar las guirnaldas de acebo en las escaleras y murallas, tocando las bayas rojas con diversión y preguntándose como había podido ser tan estúpido de comerlas cuando era pequeño. Esperaba que su pequeño hermanito o hermanita. . .no fuera tan curioso.  
Augustus ahora podía moverse de su retrato en el estudio, a la sala, y a la entrada frente a la puerta principal, ya que Severus había encargados varios cuadros de paisajes para él. Ahora podía estar con la familia y unirse a las festividades la mañana de navidad si lo deseaba.  
Severus había hecho que las luces de afuera de Foxfire Hall cambiaran a rojo, verde y blanco y este año por fin le permitió a Harry colgar las campanas plateadas en el techo. "Pero si te pillo haciendo cualquier estupidez allí, Harry Snape, te hare lo mismo que te hizo tu abuelo cuando tenias cinco años, ¿está claro?"  
Harry simplemente dijo, "Si señor," y obedeció, sabiendo que la paciencia de su padre estaba al límite debido a su preocupación por Sandra y Lina.  
La segunda mitad del embarazo de Sandra no estaba yendo tan bien como lo había esperado. Sus tobillos estaban hinchados, estaba agotada y había desarrollado migrañas así que pasaba mucha parte de su tiempo en el sillón al lado de Lina, con sus pies elevados y bebiendo remedios para la jaqueca y té. Los sanadores le habían dicho que estaría bien con descanso y le recetaron una dieta nutritiva baja en calorías para que siguiera.  
Hotspur había contratado una partera elfina para su amada Lina, y se estaba quedando en la casa por ahora, así que no sería necesario buscar una cuando llegara el momento. El nombre de la partera era Clara.  
Harry apenas entro a la casa pregunto por el pequeño elfo.  
Lina respondió, "Estoy a punto de reventar como un melón, joven amo, y no puedo esperar para que esto elfito nazca."  
"Se exactamente como te sientes, y sólo tengo seis meses," gruño Sandra de buen humor. Ella estaba usando una cómoda túnica azul y tenia calcetines suaves en sus pies hinchados, que tenía sobre varios almohadones. Su estomago era una luna redonda debajo de su suave túnica.  
Lina estaba usando un suave blusón rosa con pantuflas a juego.  
"Oh, bueno, que bien," Harry dijo incomodo, asombrado de lo mucho que habían crecido sus estómagos desde que se había marchado a la escuela. No podía entender como la delicada Lina podía moverse con todo ese peso extra. "Umm. . . ¿puedo traerles algo?"  
"No, pero nos gustaría que te sentaras con nosotras y nos contaras como te fue en la escuela, Harry," dijo Sandra, y se sentó en una silla frente a ellas cerca del fuego y comenzó a contarles todo.  
Después de cenar, Harry y Severus regresaron a la sala para leer y en el caso de Harry, terminar sus tareas escolares mientras Sandra dormitaba en frente del fuego.  
Lina se había marchado a la cocina, quejándose de dolores en la espalda.  
Al poco tiempo Hotspur entro apresurado, luciendo pálido y aterrorizado. "¡Oh, mi Lord Prince!" chillo. "Lina esta. . .a comenzado. . . ¡nuestro bebé va a nacer!"  
Severus agarro al futuro padre antes que se desmayara y le dio un pequeño vaso de cerveza de manteca y lo sentó en el sillón al lado de Sandra. "Toma, Hotspur. Respira profundo. No pasara mucho rato para que sostengas a tu bebé en tus brazos."  
"¿Has escogido un nombre para el bebé?" pregunto Harry tratando de distraerlo.  
Hotspur negó con la cabeza. "El privilegio de nombrar al bebé le pertenece a la madre, esa es la tradición de mi gente. Pero Lina me ha prometido que le dará a nuestro milagro un nombre especial." Hotspur bebió la cerveza de manteca. "¡Oh, cielos!" dijo, sus grandes ojos miraban y miraban alrededor.  
No dejaban de mirar el reloj, hasta que escucharon un pequeño llanto proveniente del cuarto de los elfos cerca de la cocina.  
Hotspur aun estaba afectado por la cerveza de manteca, pero se sacudió los efectos cuando escucho ese hermoso sonido y salió a toda prisa de la sala.  
Regreso varios momentos después con un pequeño bulto envuelto en un calcetín azul.  
"Observen, mi lord Prince, mi lady Sandra, y amo Harry. Este es mi hijo." levanto al pequeño elfo para que todos lo vieran.  
El pequeño bebé elfo tenía la piel tan pálida como la cascara de un huevo y era calvo. Tenía grandes ojos de color verde azulado y grandes orejas que estaban enrolladas en las puntas. Se desenrollarían en una semana y comenzaría a crecerle fino cabello. Era divertido y lindo y todos los Snape lo admiraron.  
"¿Cual es su nombre, Hotspur?" pregunto Harry.  
"Lina lo ha nombrado. . .Augustus, por el difunto Lord Prince," Hotspur dijo orgulloso, acurrucando a su hijo. Miro el retrato de su antiguo amo.  
Augustus le sonrió al elfito. "Ah, que chico más lindo, Hotspur. Se parece a su madre."  
"Si," dijo de acuerdo el orgulloso padre. "Espero que no le moleste que nuestro hijo tenga su nombre."  
"Para nada. De hecho, me siento honrado," respondió el retrato.  
El elfito comenzó a llorar, tenía una voz como una tetera, aguda e insistente. Hotspur lamentablemente lo llevo de vuelta donde su madre para que pudiera alimentarse.  
"Bueno, uno menos," dijo Severus y le sonrió a Sandra. "Tu turno viene pronto amor."  
"Lo sé. No puedo esperar." ella se acaricio su barriga.  
"Yo tampoco," dijo Severus y le tomo la mano, sonriéndole de la misma manera en que todas las personas que se aman lo hacen.  
Harry tomo eso como indicación de marcharse, y rápidamente les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y subió a su habitación.  
Harry se despertó dos horas mas tarde por un fuerte golpe seguido de su padre gritando el nombre de su esposa con horror.  
Harry se levanto de inmediato y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
Vio a su padre parado con una expresión de horror al frente de las escaleras, y a los pies de ella estaba Sandra, sangre extendiéndose en un charco bajo ella.  
"¿Papá, que sucedió?"  
"Ella me seguía por la escaleras y creo que resbalo y. . .cayo." Severus le conto aturdido. "Ella cayo."  
"¡Severus, llama a un sanador!" Augustus ordeno secamente.  
Severus asintió, luego envió a su Patronus, ya que no quería dejar a Sandra.  
Bajo corriendo la escalera y se arrodillo a su lado y acuno la cabeza de ella en su regazo, murmurando, "Por todo lo sagrado, amor mío, por favor quédate conmigo. ¡No me dejes, Sandra, por favor!"  
Harry se quedo helado en las escaleras, preguntándose con una especie de terror si esta navidad terminaría en tragedia o alegría.  
El día de navidad encontró al nuevo Lord Prince y a su hijo, sentados al lado de la cama de Sandra. Ella había entrado en labor debido a la caída y tuvieron que hacerle una operación de emergencia con magia porque los sanadores habían dicho que se le había desprendido la placenta. Sandra aun estaba profundamente sedada y nadie podía decirles si la pequeñita bebé sobreviviría.  
Ella era muy pequeña, había pesado menos de una libra, y aunque estaba completamente formada y respirando, era muy frágil. "No podemos asegurar que vivirá, Sr. Snape," dijo con amabilidad un sanador. "No hemos lidiado con un bebé tan pequeño antes. Pero haremos lo mejor que podamos."  
Ahora Severus estaba sentado en una dura silla al lado de su esposa, esperando que ella despertara para decirle que su hija había nacido. Harry estaba sentado a su lado, tenso y miserable. Esto no era como había imaginado pasar la navidad este año.  
"¿Papá? ¿Crees que lo lograra?" Harry pregunto con pena.  
Severus se giro hacia él. El mago estaba pálido y tenía grandes ojeras y una especie de terror en sus ojos. "No lo se, Harry. No lo se."  
Por primera vez Harry vio a su padre temeroso y se apoyo contra su hombro, tiritando y rogando por otro milagro. Abuelo, como desearía que estuvieras aquí ahora, pensó, desesperado, porque el Maestro Elemental siempre había podo corregir las cosas, sin importar lo horrible que fueran.  
Cuando Sandra despertó, de inmediato pregunto por el bebé. Severus le dio la noticia de la forma más gentil posible. "Ellos no saben si. . .lo lograra. Ella es muy pequeña, puede respirar por sí sola, pero aun no saben si puede comer, ahora la mantienen cálida en una especie de burbuja, como una incubadora. . ."  
"Quiero verla," dijo Sandra, sentándose con cuidado.  
"Los sanadores no quieren que te levantes, acaban de operarte, e incluso con los hechizos. . ." Se estremeció ante la mirada que ella le dio.  
"¡Malditos sean los sanadores, Severus! puedes tomarme en brazos y llevarme allí, pero quiero ver a mi niñita. No dejare. . .no dejare que se vaya sin nunca haber visto el rostro de su mamá. . .sin nombre. . . ¿entiendes?" lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, pero su voz era como el acero.  
Sin decir nada, Severus la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la sala de recién nacidos del hospital, para que pudiera ver el trozo precioso de vida que era su hija prematura. El bebé estaba dentro de una burbuja protectora, así que Sandra no podía sostenerla, pero paso la mano por la burbuja y la bebé la miro.  
"Es tan pequeña. . ." susurro Sandra, porque la bebé podía caer en su mano, y sus brazos y piernas eran como palitos. " . . .pero estas aquí conmigo . . .creo que te llamare Talia . . .Talia Augusta Snape . . .porque crecerás para ser una mujer fuerte . . ." ella miro a Severus, cuyos ojos negros estaban llenos de lagrimas. "Has que escriban su nombre aquí, en su ficha," ella apunto a la ficha que estaba al lado de la cuna que contenía la burbuja.  
"Lo hare."  
Permanecieron allí, observando a la bebé respirar, hasta que una enfermera los mando de vuelta a la habitación de Sandra donde Harry dormía en una silla al lado de la cama.  
Despertó adormilado escuchando voces bajas discutiendo, el sanador y su mamá, pensó, y logro captar algo de la conversación. El sanador estaba diciéndole que su hermanita quizás no lo lograría, porque había nacido demasiado pronto, pero su mamá decía que no debían rendirse con ella, que era una luchadora. El sanador sonaba escéptico, pero dijo que harían todo lo posible para ayudar a la bebé.  
Una semana después, los sanadores estaban cautelosamente optimistas sobre las probabilidades de la bebé Snape. Cada día, la pequeña Talia parecía ponerse más fuerte, pese a su minúsculo tamaño. Sandra y Severus rara vez dejaban el hospital, y Harry iba y venía con Sirius a visitar a su pequeñísima hermana, que lucía mas y mas como un bebé normal y menos como una figura de palitos.  
Ella era una luchadora, determinada y testaruda, ella estaba aferrada con fuerza a la vida, pese a las predicciones de los sanadores de que no sobreviviría. Cuando Sirius le pregunto como se encontraba, respondió, "Ella esta poniéndose más fuerte cada día, creo."  
"Que bien. Estoy feliz de oírlo." dijo el antiguo Auror con sinceridad. Lo decía en serio. Esta pasada semana, mientras llevaba a un preocupado Harry de Foxfire Hall a San Mungos y de vuelta, había llegado a ver a su ex rival en una luz muy diferente. Había visto el tipo de amor y devoción que el Maestro de Pociones sentía por su esposa, su pequeña hija y también por su hijo adoptivo. Lo vio reflejado en sus ojos, y en pequeñas docenas de cosas y gestos cuando se relacionaban entre ellos. Era estimulante y le daba una sensación de humildad, y fue entonces que Sirius finalmente vio al verdadero Severus Snape y no al flacucho ratón de biblioteca del que se había burlado hace tanto tiempo.  
Por primera vez, vio la verdad, y recordó la carta que Sandra le había escrito meses antes, y lo que había comenzado como una tolerancia a regañadientes ahora se había transformado en un honesto respeto por el mago que había criado a su ahijado.  
Le dio un apretón leve al hombro de Harry y dijo con gentileza, "Estoy seguro que tu hermanita estará bien."  
Y lo estuvo. En dos meses, Talia había crecido lo suficiente para que la enviaran a casa desde el hospital, y prospero en el amoroso círculo familiar de Foxfire Hall. Muy a menudo se la encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de sus padres o en los de los dos elfos, ella dormía y jugaba con Augustus, su "gemelo elfo", y se reía del retrato de Augustus que le hacía caras graciosas.  
Severus se aseguro que Harry tuviera fotografías de su hermana mientras se encontraba lejos en la escuela y Sandra le escribía semanalmente para contarle sobre sus progresos y sobre todo lo que sucedía en la casa. Sus amigos disfrutaban de oír las noticias y de ver las fotografías también.  
Incluso así, cuando Harry llego a casa para las vacaciones de verano a fines de junio, descubrió que su hermanita había crecido de una cosa pequeñita a un hermoso bebé redondo, aunque aun pequeño para su edad, pero ahora Harry podía tomarla en sus brazos y ver que tenía el cabello oscuro de ambos padres y ojos color avellana. "Hola hermanita," le sonrió y la levanto en sus brazos para mirarla a la cara. "Te has puesto tan grande que apenas te reconozco. ¿Me recuerdas? soy tu hermano mayor, Harry."  
Talia lo miro con sus enormes ojos interrogadores. Luego le sonrió.  
Y le quito los anteojos.  
Harry rio, y con gentileza se los quito de la mano, pasándole mejor su dedo para que agarrara. "Tienes un buen agarre para ser tan pequeña. Perfecto para agarrar la Snitch. Cuando seas grande te enseñare a volar, y prometo que no te enseñare a volar al revés desde el techo o si no papá me matara. . .bueno, quizás si te enseñare, pero tienes que prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie quien te enseño ese truco, ¿esta bien?" le hizo cosquillas, y la bebé rio, sus risa era como el repique de campanas y hacía eco en el cálido aire primaveral, mientras llevaba a Talia a la laguna donde estaba el memorial de Augustus.  
Se sentó al lado de la piedra, entre las flores, y jugó con la bebé. Los sanadores en San Mungos llamaban a su hermana un bebé milagroso, porque nunca había sobrevivido uno que naciera tres meses antes. "Que gracioso que los dos fuéramos famosos antes de poder hablar, ¿no es así? yo, por sobrevivir a Voldemort y tu por sobrevivir simplemente. Que malo que no hayas conocido al abuelo como yo lo hice, tú sólo conocerás un retrato. Pero un día, cuando seas mayor, te contare todo sobre él, y cómo llegué a vivir aquí a Foxfire Hall después que Papá me encontró en un pesebre. ¿Te gustaría eso, Talia?"  
La bebé lo miro y luego rio, moviendo sus brazos, y la levanto alto y le hizo muecas para que ella riera aun mas, le encantaba como reía, alto, dulce y llena de alegría, como imaginaba debía ser la risa de un ángel.  
"Ah, así que aquí estaban," se oyó la voz de Severus tras ellos.  
Harry se dio la vuelta mientras Talia reía y le estiraba los brazos a su padre.  
Severus hizo "volar" a la bebé hacia él con un simple movimiento de su mano y la abrazo luego se unió a su hijo en el suelo, maravillándose ante lo grande que se encontraba Harry, finalmente había tenido su estirón. Talia balbuceo y jugó con los botones de su túnica mientras Severus miro a su cada vez mas alto hijo de doce años y dijo, "Me acuerdo cuando tu también caías en mis manos igual que tu hermana, y como me dejabas lleno de babas."  
"¡Papá, por favor! ¿Porque los padres siempre deben acordarse de las cosas más embarazosas?"  
Severus rio traviesamente. "Recuerdo cosas más vergonzosas que esas, Harry." alboroto el cabello de su hijo, que necesitaba un corte, y sonrió con nostalgia, recordando esa navidad cuando encontró al niño en el pesebre, y como había cambiado su vida para siempre, en formas en que jamás habría imaginado.  
"No le digas a nadie," dijo su hijo, dándole su mirada más suplicante. "Ya soy suficientemente famoso." apoyo su cabeza en la rodilla de su padre, luego hizo una mueca cuando Talia le jalo el cabello. Pero no se movió, estaba demasiado cómodo.  
Era un día perfecto, pacifico y sereno, y estaba agradecido por eso. Le sonrió a su hermana y pensó en lo afortunado que fue de que Severus lo hubiera encontrado esa noche, y en que le había dado el regalo más grande que no era oro, incienso o mirra, si no que el amor de una familia y un lugar al que llamar hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ha llegado a su fin.


End file.
